It's only forever
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: Sarah maduró tras su mágica experiencia sin saber que dejó tras de ella a un rey fae herido en su orgullo, Jareth es más paciente de lo que se cree y planea su venganza contra el rechazo de la joven que lo derrotó en su juego, sin saber que las consecuencias que traerá consigo su sed de venganza, estremecerán los cimientos de todo el Underground y la maldición del laberinto
1. Cap 1: Del pasado

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

" _**Los sueños pueden llevarte a través de hermosas fantasías, un escape a la realidad llena de responsabilidades, de tristezas y de todo lo que la vida real lanza sobre uno para hacernos completamente miserables, a veces los sueños pueden ser tan dulces como un bocado de algodón de azúcar o una mordida de un jugoso melocotón que aun con su ligero toque cítrico, es delicioso y adictivo… y otras veces ese mismo sueño puede volverse contra uno y convertirse en nuestras peores pesadillas lo sé bien, a mí me sucedió… ¿Cuándo empecé a temer de mis sueños incluso mientras estoy completamente despierta?... ha si… desde "aquella" noche… desde "aquel" error…desde "ÉL"… pregunta estúpida… hagamos como que nunca pregunte "**_

 _ **Sarah Williams**_

* * *

 **Cap. 1: Del pasado** **.**

* * *

Sarah William era una joven adolecente en los inicios del florecimiento femenino de larga y tupida cabellera caoba oscura y ojos de un brillante verde esmeralda como las colinas de Irlanda, de piel pálida y sin macula alguna, labios rosados ni muy delgados ni muy carnosos, era simplemente hermosa, alta y esbelta, y ahora corría sin parar hacia arriba y hacia abajo por las escaleras de piedra clara, de la confusa y enredada habitación de Escher sin llegar nunca a ninguna parte, mucho menos cerca de su objetivo el rubio bebé de ojos azules que en un arranque de ignorancia y estupidez había deseado a los goblins. ( _Como si ella hubiera podido creer que aquellas cosas realmente existían, cuando las terribles palabras escaparon de su boca en su ciega furia e infantil frustración_ )

Ahora mientras corría aterrada y desesperada por arreglar aquel terrible error, su corazón golpeaba furioso contra sus costillas casi de forma dolorosa y su aliento tenía un patrón errático y entrecortado como resultado de su experiencia en laberinto y ahora la desesperada carrera en aquella habitación en particular, su respiración errática era muestra de su enorme fatiga, más ella no se detenía en su empeño de recuperar lo que estúpidamente había deseado a los goblins ( _Que había descubierto aquel día que eran definitivamente MUY reales para su desgracia_ )

El eco de la acechante y terrible canción llena de furia, rencor y otras emociones más que ella no podía detenerse a entender, aún resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos, en su misma alma y allí estaba el, el hermoso, terrible y misterioso rey goblin siempre presente mirándola desde la oscuridad, observando su avance, acechándola y estudiándola con sus disparejos ojos azules clarísimos y atemporales, ojos que habían visto mucho, ojos que habían visto todo y que parecían taladrar profundamente dentro de ella hasta alcanzar su misma alma, asustando a la joven de él y sus intenciones, y asustándose de sí misma y las extrañas emociones que él parecía evocar en ella con aterradora facilidad, haciéndola sentir una extraña y confundida, una _intrusa_ en su propio cuerpo, mente y alma.

— ¡Toby! — Llamó Sarah una vez más tratando de ganar inútilmente la atención de su hermanito, el rubio y risueño bebé de apenas un año al que horas antes en un arrebato de egoísmo y estupidez extrema, había deseado fuera de su vida sin saber que sus palabras serian escuchadas por aquel rey mágico, que más que ser un personaje de fantasía de un libro olvidado por el tiempo como había creído ( _y esperado_ ) era tan real como ella misma y ahora ella estaba allí corriendo contra el reloj para recuperarlo y enmendar el terrible error que había cometido con sus acciones irresponsables y egoístas.

Una vez más la risa del bebé y el sonido tintineante de la traslúcida y perfecta esfera de cristal que rodaba y rebotaba de un lado a otro subiendo y bajando por las escaleras y que el bebé perseguía riendo con deleite, llamaron su atención hacia donde se encontraba su hermanito ahora en un nuevo lugar de la habitación de Escher, ella sentía mucha desesperación el tiempo se acababa y podía sentir los ojos inhumanos del rey goblin clavados en su espalda como si fueran brasas ardiendo, esperando, siempre esperando con un brillo de alegre malicia verla fracasar y observando cada uno de sus movimientos haciéndola sentir aún más incómoda de lo que ya se sentía.

Sarah Williams se sentía aterrada ( _no por primera vez desde que había empezado a recorrer aquel laberinto al que había llegado a creer por unos minutos era producto de su vivida imaginación reflejada en algún sueño, pero que había resultado ser dolorosamente real_ ) ante la idea de fracasar y perder a su hermano, al que la experiencia que aún estaba viviendo, le había demostrado lo mucho que en realidad lo amaba, también se sentía culpable por haberlo deseado a los goblins, horrorizada, arrepentida y avergonzada de sus acciones contra el, ella había madurado un poco y a la fuerza en aquellas diez horas en atravesar el traicionero y mágico laberinto, sus pruebas y las muchas trampas del rey goblin empeñado en hacerla fracasar.

Finalmente se detuvo tomando amplias bocanadas de aire sintiendo una puntada de dolor en su costado y mirando a su pequeño hermano jugar encantado con la esfera de cristal que finalmente había logrado atrapar entre sus rechonchas manos de bebé, sus carcajadas de júbilo ante el triunfo de atrapar aquella esfera resonaba a través de la habitación de Escher.

Él estaba justo bajo el arco del tramo de escaleras donde ella estaba, a unos cuatro o cinco metros por encima de él; al parecer no había forma de alcanzarlo y el tiempo ya llegaba a su fin, con resignación y tratando de controlar la histeria y el terror que le subía por la garganta sofocándola ante lo que iba a hacer, respiro profundo y saltó al vacío con un pensamiento resonando como un grito aterrorizado en su mente _si perdía a su hermano era mejor morir en el intento, que quedarse de brazos cruzados_ de todas maneras ella no podría vivir sabiendo lo que había hecho, lo que había perdido en un arrebato de profunda inmadurez, egoísmo y estupidez

Notó entonces que conforme caía lentamente y desafiando por completo las leyes de gravedad, toda la habitación de Escher alrededor de ella empezaba a desmoronarse y caer a su alrededor lentamente hecha pedazos, hasta que finalmente tocó el suelo notando de inmediato y para su profunda consternación la ausencia de su hermanito, mas no tuvo tiempo de registrar el pánico que la embargaba ante su ausencia, pues desde la oscuridad con porte regio el rey goblin se presentó ante ella una vez más, imponente y dolorosamente hermoso, su hermoso rostro de rasgos patricios cincelados a la perfección masculina, mirándola indescifrablemente mientras ella se debatía en un mar de emociones encontradas a las que no podía poner nombre en su mayoría, porque ella era después de todo solo una adolescente de quince años acabados de cumplir, protegida y a pesar de todo soñadora aun para su edad, la mayoría de las jóvenes contemporáneas con ella estaban pendientes de algún novio o curándose de un amorío y listas rápidamente para la llegada de otro, ella se había apartado infaliblemente a casi todas las jóvenes de su edad, haciendo de los libros a sus más apreciados amigos y compañeros y sus sueños infantiles de un amor perfecto, verdadero y eterno de la mano de un príncipe encantador.

Entonces una vez más vino de sus crueles labios la tentadora oferta, sus sueños más anhelados allí frente a ella al alcance de su mano, solo a un par de míseros pasos, encerrados en la perfecta y transparente orbe de cristal que el ofrecía en su mano enguantada extendida hacia ella para que la tomase, como deseaba extender su mano y aceptarlos, pero estaba Toby y ella debía salvarlo a como diera lugar de su arrebato de profundo y malicioso egoísmo que le había llevado a aquel mundo en primer lugar y ahora amenazaba con perder a su hermano.

— Pido tan poco... Sólo témeme, ámame, déjame gobernarte, haz lo que yo diga y seré tu esclavo para siempre — Dijo el rey goblin, rica voz vibrando con una nota de urgencia y suplica, las marcas alrededor de sus ojos y sus mismas orbes azules de pupilas disparejas ardían con un feroz brillo primitivo que apenas contenían una emoción que ella no podía entender, pero que tocaba algo dentro de su corazón, más sus palabras y esa emoción salvaje que parecía irradiar de el abrazándola de los pies a la cabeza sólo la aterraron aún más al no comprender lo que él quería de ella.

— Tu… Tú no tienes poder sobre mí — Pronunció dudosa y casi en trance tras recordar finalmente las palabras que asegurarían el regreso de Toby a casa, ella habría deseado quedarse allí en aquel hermoso mundo de fantasía, imaginación, magia y color, pero ella sabía que no podía hacerlo, no pertenecía a aquel mundo y también extrañaría a sus padres aunque estuviera dando tumbos entre ellos para ganar inútilmente su atención y su amor.

Sarah vio la mueca de profundo dolor, tristeza y algo más que no pudo captar en las leves líneas que surcaron aquel hermoso rostro, sus labios apretados en una fina línea de amargura, vio como sus disparejos ojos azules que antes habían brillado con emoción, ahora se oscurecían lentamente y se apagaban como las brasas de una hoguera en los últimos segundos de fulgor antes de yacer fría y muerta en el suelo y algo dentro de ella quiso ir a hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir jamás, pero igual sabía que no era posible y cuando todo se derrumbó de golpe y la oscuridad se lanzó sobre ella, Sarah la recibió de buena gana queriendo alejarse de la mirada atemporal y acusadora de pupilas disparejas que él le había dado antes de desintegrase en una nube de polvo, escarcha, humo y plumas blancas como la nieve, justo frente a ella y con él, todo lo que la rodeaba.

Sarah sintió una oleada de vértigo cuando el mundo cambio de eje y al volver al mundo real, Sarah corrió ciegamente hacia la habitación de su padre y su madrastra deseosa de confirmar que Toby estaba en su cuna, a salvo de la mayor estupidez que había cometido en su corta vida, rezando por lo bajo a todo los santos que podía recordar en esos momentos y casi escuchando sus dientes castañearle ante el incontrolable temblor que la embargaba ante la sola idea de no conseguir a su hermano donde esperaba que estuviera.

Y al ver a su hermanito profundamente dormido en su cuna, el alivio que atravesó a Sarah Williams la dejó mareada y al borde de las lágrimas, ella se sentía completamente drenada física, mental, emocional y espiritualmente así que ignoró el sonido de la puerta de la entrada de la casa por donde justo cuando ella dejaba a Lancelot junto al apacible bebé que dormía en la cuna, su padre y Karen hacían su entrada después de la velada de aquella noche, mas ella no se sentía de ánimo o con las energías suficientes para discutir con ellos y Karen seguro tendría alguna cosa que señalar de su hijastra, así que se escurrió todo lo rápido que pudieron llevarla sus cansados y adoloridos pies de regreso a su habitación y tras pasarle llave a la puerta le dio un vistazo al lugar y a pesar de ser el mismo de hacía unas horas y en el que ella había dormido desde niña, el que ella misma había decorado de aquella forma, ahora le pareció un lugar extraño, vacío, como si algo importante faltará en el lugar pero ella no podía saber exactamente que faltaba, más se olvidó de aquello cuando sus amigos del laberinto aparecieron en el enorme espejo ovalado de su tocador para despedirme de ella, entonces algo dentro de sí misma se quebró dolorosamente, ella no quería dejarlos a ninguno de ellos, ni aún al malvado, terrorífico y _hermoso_ rey goblin, entonces fue ella la que hizo la súplica desesperada.

— ¡Los necesito, los necesito a todos! — Dijo aterrada ante la idea de perderlos y con ellos esa chispa de magia recién descubierta.

Era un hecho, ella los quería y sabía que cuando ellos salieran de su vida entonces su infancia habría acabado realmente y sus sueños y fantasías desaparecerían por completo y entonces ya jamás podría verlos, la vida se volvería monótona y gris, amarga y muy deprimente, ya estaba resignada a que el día llegaría y ella quería retrasarlo lo más que pudiera.

Así que cuando respondiendo a sus palabras su habitación se llenó con los muchos habitantes del laberinto, la ciudad goblin y el castillo, su mirada esmeralda busco con avidez al pícaro rey goblin y no tardó nada en notar su ausencia para su completa y profunda decepción _Seguro debe odiarme_ pensó Sarah entonces sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta mientras se tragaba las lágrimas y la tristeza que la ausencia del ladino rey le causaba y se concentró en sus invitados nocturnos, que para el día siguiente ya no estarían en su habitación, sin notar jamás al hermoso búho nival con su prístino plumaje posado en la rama del árbol de manzanas frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando con sus dorado ojos de pupilas disparejas, la celebración y mucho menos vio a la misma magnifica ave tomar vuelo con un graznido de dolor entremezclado con la voz del rey goblin susurrando dolorosamente su nombre mientras se perdía en el cielo nocturno hasta desaparecer de aquel mundo.

— _¡Sarah!_ _—_ Pareció susurrar el viento con la partida del ave rapaz, pero en el _Aboveground_ al igual que en el _Underground_ nada es lo que parece y aquel búho no era una simple ave, sino un poderoso rey inmortal, y no cualquier rey sino un poderoso e inmortal rey _Seelie_.

Horas más tarde Sarah no podía conciliar el sueño y muy pesar de estar agotada hasta la medula, algo seguía molestándola y por más que pensaba no podía saber qué era y nada de lo que había hecho la había ayudado a simplemente deslizarse en la tan necesitada _necesidad_ de dormir a pesar de que se sentía física, mental y espiritualmente agotada.

Sarah había tomado un baño tibio con las sales aromáticas que su madre le había enviado un par de semanas antes con una disculpa y otra promesa que en el fondo sabía que no cumpliría, luego había secado su cabello hasta que estuvo liso y reluciente, se había puesto su bata favorita de fino algodón blanco con delicados bordados de diminutas y frágiles rosas y se había tomado una enorme taza de té con leche y un par de cucharadas de miel y aun así de nada había servido.

Al final lo último que había hecho había sido escribir toda su experiencia en un cuaderno, con dibujos detallados de todo lo que había visto en el _Underground_ en especial dibujos a color de _"el"_ y que desde aquel día, mantendría oculto del resto del mundo, pues lo último que quería era pasar el resto de sus días encerrada en un sanatorio, que era donde seguro Karen la haría enviar si alguna vez se enteraba de aquello, con eso en mente Sarah se levantó de un brinco del asiento empotrado frente a su ventana y avanzó hasta su cama y con un movimiento mecánico apartó la alfombra y hundió sus dedos entre las junturas del tablón suelto que tenía bajo su cama, y tomó el cuaderno en el que había escrito y dibujado todo lo que había ocurrido y para estar más segura añadió también el libro rojo con letras doradas, que la había metido en aquella historia que ella _no_ compartiría con nadie más, y lo dejó caer en el vestido blanco con el que hasta aquel día jugaría en el parque, tras envolverlos juntos en la tela formando un pequeño bulto, los dejó caer en el hoyo oscuro donde antes había ocultado muchos de los regalos/consuelo de su madre, decidida a dejar aquella historia oculta y si era posible olvidada, para siempre.

 _Con un poco de suerte, se quedaran allí donde no puedan hacer daño a nadie, donde no sean más que un lejano recuerdo, hasta que sea grande y llegue la hora de abandonar esta casa, mientras tanto, quédense allí, oh quédense allí por favor, por favor, por favor_ Suplicó Sarah en su mente colocando el tablón y la alfombra nuevamente en su lugar y viendo el punto donde estaban ocultos con la mirada ausente antes de dejar caer el cobertor de su cama ocultando el lugar.

Tras eso Sarah Williams se negó a darle más vueltas al laberinto, a sus amigos a sus experiencias en aquel mundo mágico y por supuesto, se negó si quiera a pensar en el rey goblin, así que apagó las lámparas de un manotazo enfadado gruñendo molesta ante la inutilidad de no pensar en _"el"_ y con la mano latiéndole como un corazón por el golpe que se había dado sin cuidado al apagar la lámpara y se cubrió la cabeza con la colcha y se obligó a dormir.

Aquella madrugada sus sueños estuvieron plagados de largas veredas de piedra y setos, de escarcha y gusanos parlantes, de bestias amigables, elegantes y tenebrosos bailes de salón con un ligero toque de locura, de muchas manos sosteniéndola y dejándola caer, de risas profundas capaces de atravesar su misma alma, de bailes elegantes, melocotones encantados, de esferas de cristal y por supuesto de él, el misterioso y terrible rey goblin y su sonrisa maliciosa con sus ojos de pupilas disparejas llenas de brillo travieso, como un niño a punto de develar su última gran broma o que guardaba un secreto maravilloso.

=== I O F ===

Aquella mañana en casa de los Williams la rutina transcurría como siempre desde que casi dos años atrás Karen pasara a formar parte de la vida de Robert Williams y su hija Sarah.

— Sinceramente Robert, Sarah no toma ninguna responsabilidad en esta casa, solo yo me encargo de que todo esté en orden y limpio, de la comida y la ropa, mientras ella está vagando en ese parque con ese sucio perro haciendo solo dios sabe que — Como siempre se quejaba aquella mañana Karen mientras atendía el desayuno.

Mientras bajaba los últimos escalones y se quedaba unos segundos más frente a la puerta de la cocina, Sarah Williams respiró profundamente tratando de calmar las ganas que tenía de entrar hecha una furia a la cocina y gritarle a aquella horrible mujer hasta que le sangraran las orejas a todos.

— Son sus vacaciones Karen — Protestó el hombre en voz baja en un tono débil y miserable, mirando la taza de café en sus manos como rogándole por ayuda.

— ¿Y cuando son las mías Robert? — Pregunto en forma gélida y cortante la mujer removiendo con furia los huevos que cocinaba en la sartén, sin importarle el desastre que estaba haciendo demasiado centrada en su furia para notar que parte de los huevos estaban ahora sobre el quemador de la cocina, el mesón y el suelo.

Fuera de la cocina Sarah escuchaba la rutina de quejas diarias de Karen, respirando pausadamente tratando de conservar la calma, Karen decía que ella no tenía responsabilidades y todos ellos sabían que mentía descaradamente, ella limpiaba su propia habitación, lavaba su ropa y muchas veces cocinaba para sí misma porque Karen se negaba a ser " _su esclava_ " como se lo había hecho saber poco después de casarse con su padre, también atendía a Merlin, sacaba la basura y limpiaba todo el patio trasero cada dos días, sin nombrar que ella cuidaba de Toby cada vez que Karen y su padre salían o cuando ella salía sola ( _y eso era_ _ **todos**_ _los días_ ) y le molestaba sobremanera que Karen dijera que ella no hacía nada, y peor aún era que su padre sabiendo todo lo que ella hacía en casa no la defendiera con más firmeza, pero ella no podía esperar más que ese comentario de parte de él, Karen lo tenía bien dominado y rara vez su padre se revelaba, solo para volver a caer en la misma rutina de siempre, para su eterna frustración.

— Buenos días papá… Karen — Saludó Sarah con su mejor mascara de "felicidad" dándole un beso a su padre antes de abrir la nevera y empezar a sacar ingredientes para hacerse un sándwich, Sarah vio a Karen por el rabillo del ojo y notó como su cuello y sus orejas estaban rojas como la grana, mas ella no se engañó a si misma creyendo que era _vergüenza_ ( _la mujer era incapaz de tener ese sentimiento, para eso tendría que reconocer en primer lugar sus errores y lo injusta que era con Sarah y eso no pasaría en esa vida_ ) ella sabía que aquella reacción era producto de la ira que le provocaba su sola existencia, por no decir su presencia, en la que aquella mujer consideraba que era _su_ casa, cuando en realidad _era_ de Sarah y Toby pues la habían heredado de sus abuelos paternos.

— Buenos días cariño ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? — Preguntó su padre lanzándole una mirada de silenciosa suplica a Karen, que permanecía en silencio sepulcral.

— Después de desayunar, voy a limpiar el patio trasero, luego a bañar a Merlin hoy parece que no va a llover, más tarde cuando Karen se vaya a su cita con la Sra. Malloreen voy a poner a lavar mi ropa, vigilar a Toby y echarle un vistazo a mis libros, pronto inicia el nuevo año escolar, por cierto... ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a comprar lo que necesitaré este año? — Contestó Sarah mientras armaba su ligero desayuno esperando que no le cayera mal, sobre todo cuando Karen la miraba de aquella manera y ordenaba todo lo que había usado de nuevo dentro de la nevera cerrando la puerta tras ella, después de tomar una botella de jugo de naranja.

Demasiado sorprendido con el plan de Sarah, Robert atinó a responder que saldrían al día siguiente, antes de que Sarah con su desayuno en mano se despidiera de él y Karen ( _cerca de empezar a echar fuego por la boca si el tono amoratado de su rostro y las orejas coloradas daban alguna señal_ ) y saliera de la cocina de regreso a su habitación donde como todos los días desayunaría en paz y sin molestar a nadie, acallando la discusión que estalló con más violencia en la cocina apenas ella salió.

Aquella tarde después de haber hecho lo que había prometido tras un leve choque con Karen quien _curiosamente_ había cambiado su rutina de lavado mañanero por el de la tarde de Sarah a ultima hora y sin avisar, lo que terminó enfrentándolas por el control de la lavadora que al final termino usando Sarah, tras lo cual Karen se fue echando humo a su cita con su amiga íntima dejándola a cargo de Toby como siempre.

Sarah recorrió su casa con la libertad que la presencia a de Karen le impedía normalmente, y notó de inmediato que la aludida esposa de su padre había retirado los pocos retratos en los que ella salía de todos los rincones de la casa, finalmente erradicando a Sarah de la imagen familiar que ella quería proyectar, tal vez con la esperanza de erradicarla por completo algún día, Sarah regresó a la habitación donde Toby dormía apaciblemente y por primera vez en muchos años desde que su madre se había ido dejándola a ella atrás y sin volverse a mirarla una sola vez, Sarah Williams lloró con toda su alma, sintiéndose realmente sola y extraña en su propia casa, en donde se suponía que ella debería sentirse acompañada y amada.

— Hay algo mal en mi Toby, algo que me aparta de mis seres queridos — Murmuró la joven deprimida mirando a bebé dormido, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa manga larga estilo poeta que le gustaba usar. — ¿Te apartaras tú también de mi Toby, vas a odiarme como tu mama me odia, como todos al final parecen odiarme? — Preguntó con una mueca de sonrisa en los labios antes de salir de la habitación y encerrase en la suya, dispuesta a hundirse en algún libro que la hiciera olvidar un rato su patética vida.

=== I O F ===

Al día siguiente Karen había hecho hasta lo imposible para intentar echar a perder la salida de Sarah con su padre sin lograr mucho, pues sabiendo que las clases de Sarah empezarían pronto Robert Williams terminaría saliendo igual con Sarah, aun sabiendo a lo que tendría que atenerse cuando regresara a casa y a su esposa controladora, a veces en la privacidad de su mente y cuando estaba lejos de la fuerte personalidad de su esposa él se preguntaba cómo había terminado casado con ella, ¿que había visto? y avergonzado de sus pensamientos, callaba sintiendo remordimiento de conciencia, aunque la verdad era que él no sabía aun como había terminado así.

Los días pasaron con rapidez para Sarah y entre cuidar de su hermano, sus varios deberes y sus discusiones con Karen, porque a pesar de intentar ( _y era casi imposible a los quince_ ) de guardar calma cuando alguien está muy empeñado en molestarte y hacerte estallar.

Y Karen era igual a un bulldog cuando agarra, no suelta y ella estaba decidida a arruinar su pequeño triunfo sobre las compras con su padre, al punto que el mismísimo Robert Williams había estado llegando a casa muy tarde últimamente por cuestiones de " _trabajo_ " pero Sarah sabía que era para evadir el problema que tenía bajo techo, la guerra campal entre Karen y Sarah estaba lejos de terminar, aunque habían demostrado que podían ser civiles la una con la otra y eso gracias a la llamada a la madurez que Sarah había tenido en el laberinto, cosa que no podía decirse lo mismo de Karen, a veces Sarah tenía que morderse la lengua para no desear a la esposa de su padre a los goblins, la tentación era mucha y solo un nuevo encuentro con el rey la mantenía a raya, sin hablar que ni ella le deseaba a los pobres goblins tener que lidiar con una bruja como Karen, además ya había aprendido una valiosa lección a Toby lo adoraba e iría al infierno y de regreso por él y _SOLO_ por él, Karen por otra parte podía irse al infierno y ella feliz se uniría a las odiosas animadoras de su escuela y le haría una porra con baile incluido, para darle ánimo en su _viaje-de-regreso-a-casa_.

Al final con eso en mente Sarah se impuso una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que poseía y logró capear muchos de los inicios cada discusión que _deliberadamente_ Karen orquestaba, a veces Sara se encontraba penando que era buena cosa que la esposa de su padre, fuera de mente estrecha y no leyera ( _Jamás_ ) un libro de fantasía, porque si ella hubiera abierto el libro de cuero rojo con letras doradas ahora oculto bajo la tabla y alfombra bajo a su cama, seguramente Sarah ya sería parte desde hace un par de años atrás de la manada de goblins del terrible rey goblin, que corrían por todo el castillo despreocupados y aterrorizando gallinas, porque Karen la habría deseado fuera de la vida de su padre, apenas puso sus ojos sobre él, y desearla a los goblins era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

Si… definitivamente era una suerte para Sarah Williams que Karen no creyera en nada de esas cosas, por otra parte, el pobre Toby seguiría escuchando a su madre recitarle un acuerdo legal tras otro para poder dormir, a menos claro que Sarah le contara a escondidas alguna maravillosa historia claro está.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora


	2. Cap 2: El tiempo pasa

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" _Dentro de la neblina de los sueños encontré que el tiempo no se detiene ni aun para aquellos que soñamos dormidos y despiertos, rogando en silencio con que la fantasía se vuelva realidad aunque sea unos segundos, aunque no se ya en qué momento mis sueños me abandonaron, encuentro que mis vida se ha vaciado poco a poco de aquella alegre energía que solía llenarlo todo y me llevaba de la mano a través de mi patética vida…_

 _Supongo que estoy siendo melodramática y exagerada, pero así lo siento, día a día según el espejo muestra los cambios en mi rostro me alejo más de la niña que fui y para ser sincera, aun no se ha ido por completo y ya la extraño, tengo miedo la vida de los adultos es… aterradora y muy complicada… en fin no es como si pudiera quedarme de quince para siempre ¿verdad?_

 _Nota mental: Soy-una-Tonta y Karen-siempre-será-una-BRUJA, lo bueno es que hay esperanzas para mí, lo tonta se me quitará con los años (eso espero) pero lo bruja a ella no se le quitara jamás… hunnn ¿Cuándo empezaran a notársele las verrugas? (en la nariz, ella NECESITA una enorme verruga en la nariz por favoooor)"_

 **Sarah Williams**

Cap 2: El tiempo pasa.

— Vamos Sarah, vas a llegar tarde — Llamó Karen aquella mañana desde donde estaba llenando el lavavajillas en la cocina, mientras Sarah suspiraba con resignación mirando su plato de comida sin terminar y luego a Toby que estaba en la silla alta agitando las manos y gorgojeando de risa infantil, sus ojos azules brillando con astucia y picardía.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho Sarah _AUN_ estaba aprendiendo _**l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e**_ el fino arte de la _paciencia_ y el de _ceder_ , pero no era fácil y con apenas dos semanas de regreso al mundo real después de su viaje al laberinto y toda la experiencia que había vivido en el lugar, ella sabía que tampoco podía esperar milagros.

 _Si ya, sé que no es justo lo sé ¿pero la vida cuando es justa?_ Se preguntó así misma en la privacidad de su mente, con un deje de cinismo y exasperación.

— Ya me voy, ya me voy — Contestó Sarah suspirando profundamente para no lanzarle una dura mirada a Karen y recordarle que aún tenía una hora _completa_ para llegar a la escuela secundaria de la zona, que quedaba a diez minutos caminando, y luego Karen se preguntaba estúpidamente por qué ella creía que era una bruja malvada, cuando hacia cosas así hasta podía verla con verrugas y nariz ganchuda. — Hasta más tarde Toby, es un buen chico — Dijo Sarah dedicándole una genuina sonrisa de cariño a su hermano mientras alborotaba juguetonamente los rubios cabellos del bebé que encantado con la atención lanzó una retahíla de risas y gritos de júbilo.

Tras eso Sarah salió de su casa dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que el mundo le arrojara, vamos al fin de cuentas ella había derrotado a un laberinto mágico y al poderoso rey goblin que reinaba sobre él, así que lo demás _debería_ ser pan comido, si no era así entonces enfrentaría lo que fuera sin acobardarse ya no daría nada por sentado, ni aún con su familia, definitivamente _mucho menos_ con su familia.

=== I O F ===

Tras regresar del Underground Sarah había tomado tiempo ( _entre discusiones con Karen y sus tareas varias_ ) para reevaluar sus puntos de vista y después de una profunda introspección ella había entendido muchas cosas que antes no había podido o querido entender sobre su vida y las vidas de todos aquellos que la rodeaban y que de alguna u otra forma la afectaban.

Su descubrimiento había sido agridulce y deprimente pero eso solo le había abierto los ojos, y le había dado mucho más en que pensar y en las decisiones que debía tomar para sí misma y su solitaria vida. Si, puede que por ahora ella sólo fuera una adolescente sin _derecho_ de decisión en su propia vida hasta que fuera mayor de edad y luego cuando llegara a la edad legal de veintiuno, y ya nadie más que ella podría decir nada, pero su descubrimiento le había hecho ver que habían cosas que no podían esperar tantos años y aquella era una de esas.

Para empezar se había quitado las gafas rosa de los ojos y había pensado mucho en su madre desde un punto de vista real, sin censura y sin idealismos, su madre actriz famosa de _Hollywood_ y de vez en cuando de _Broadway_ , protagonista de portada de revistas de chismes, farándula y moda, la misma que la había abandonado a ella y a su padre sin mirar atrás, a la tierna edad de seis años por su carrera y su joven y atractiva co-estrella y la mujer que ella había idolatrado ciegamente contentándose infantilmente con una llamada semanal y alguna que otra baratija, porque según su madre su carrera le impedía visitarla los fines de semana y llevarla de vacaciones con ella como la ley demandaba y ella ciega de idolatría la había eximido de toda culpa de la separación y abandono, prefiriendo ignorar el hecho de que había sido su madre la que se había ido, la que la había abandonado, la que sacaba una excusa tras otra y ella que había aceptado por que _necesitaba_ creer que su madre a su manera _la amaba_ , porque ¿ _No era el sueño de todo niño ser amado incondicionalmente por sus padres_?, ella no había sido diferente hasta ahora.

Su padre era un buen hombre y un abogado inteligente, pero era un hombre de carácter débil cuya voluntad y seguridad habían sido destruidas con el abandono de su primera esposa, dejándolo así a la merced de la segunda que lo manejaba a gusto.

Karen había sido una de sus ambiciosas colegas en la firma de abogados, recién mudada a la ciudad, y había tardado menos de diez meses en casarse y nueve más en poner un bebé en el regazo de su padre y finalmente al cuidado de Sarah, después de ocho años de ser solo ellos dos y no había estado muy feliz al comprobar que no había forma de enviarla a ella con su madre y lo había intentado en una ocasión y había sido la única vez en la que su padre se había mostrado inamovible en su decisión.

Pero Sarah sabía muy bien que sus días en aquella casa estaban contados, Karen jamás la aceptaría como su hija de la misma forma en que ella jamás podría aceptarla como madre, por ahora solo les quedaba _tolerarse_ mutuamente, así que ambas tenían silenciosamente en claro el hecho de que apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad mínima Sarah estaría fuera de la casa, era obvio más aun cuando Karen se empeñaba en mantenerla a buena distancia de su padre, por ello estaba decidida a reunir los más que pudiera de lo que su madre enviaba y de lo que su padre le daba por que algo le decía que en el futuro iba a necesitarlo.

Suspiró resignada y se sentó bajo un árbol cerca de la entrada de la escuela secundaria a esperar la hora de abrir, tenía cuarenta minutos para fantasear antes de entrar de lleno al mundo real auspiciado por el timbre que anunciaría el inicio del año escolar, y el infierno personal de cada adolecente sobre la verde tierra.

=== I O F ===

Los profesores habían llegado aquel año recargados y la cantidad de deberes que se apilaban frente a ella durante la primera semana la había mantenido hundida hasta la nariz entre libros de historia, geografía, matemáticas y demás, era como si los profesores hubieran venidos dispuestos a tomar venganza en la forma de deberes, en los que estaban ahogando a sus estudiantes, pues no había un día en que no tuvieran que preparar alguna investigación, exposición y Dios no lo permitiera exámenes.

Sarah agitó la cabeza tratando inútilmente de aliviar el sordo dolor de oído que anunciaba un buen dolor de cabeza y contuvo las ganas de gritar " _NO ES JUSTO"_ Lo que fuera de empeorar su dolor de cabeza, le recordaría a cierto sarcástico y burlón Rey goblin y ella no necesitaba ni _ahora_ ni _nunca_ ese tipo de distracción en particular.

Tenía que terminar sus deberes y ni aun el Rey goblin y toda su brillante escarcha iba a impedírselo, gruñó una afirmación entre dientes mientras volvía a enfocarse una vez más en la investigación de historia universal que tenía frente a ella, hasta que una hora después empezó a ver puntos negros y el dolor de cabeza había pasado a ser una migraña en toda regla, exasperada, adolorida y maldiciendo por lo bajo la ineficiencia de la pastilla que había tomado media hora _antes_ cuando las primeras señales habían aparecido, se levantó del escritorio abarrotado que su padre le había regalado hacía poco y había colocado frente a los anaqueles que semanas antes estaban repletos de peluches, muñecas y cuentos de hadas y ahora solo habían unos pocos rodeando libros y cuadernos de todo tipo y tamaño.

Abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios que mantenía en su habitación y tomó la tableta que le habían recetado para su migraña y que evitaba tomar a toda costa, porque por regla general solía ponerla a dormir como a los muertos y luego pasaba un par de horas más desorientada y sintiéndose miserable cuando finalmente volvía al mundo de los vivos, volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia la pila de deberes que aún le faltaba terminar y suspiró con resignación partiendo la pastilla a la mitad con la esperanza de que aliviara el dolor de la migraña antes de dejarla ciega y poder así terminar los deberes, al día siguiente estaría ocupada terminando una maqueta y al día siguiente estudiaría también como desquiciada para uno de los tres exámenes que le esperaban para iniciar la semana, sin olvidar repasar para los otros dos.

 _Que alegría_ Pensó con amargo sarcasmo mientras se hundía un vez más en sus deberes.

=== I O F ===

— Te juro por Dios que ellos están tomando venganza con nosotros, todos saben que los del año anterior les hicieron la vida cuadritos — Murmuró Sarah con un deje lastimero, mirando a la silenciosa pelirroja junto a ella que golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared más cercana murmurando maldiciones e incoherencias sobre haber fallado una que otra pregunta y anunciando tras cada " _posible_ " fallo, el fin del mundo y de su vida cuando su madre se enterase.

Los exámenes habían sido bárbaros los profesores habían sido más exigentes, demostrando así que aquel año escolar sería difícil, no que aquello no fuera de esperarse después de todo, conforme avanzaban lo años los estudios se hacían más complicados pero aún eran adolescentes así que quejarse aún estaba permitido, pronto les tocaría resignarse, aceptar cada complicación y dar lo mejor de cada uno, mientras tanto Sarah Williams al igual que cada adolescente aquella mañana ( _y tal vez el resto del año escolar_ ) allí y en el resto del mundo, se conformarían con la liberadora etapa de _"quejarse"._

=== I O F ===

Pronto había caído en una rutina de la que realmente no quería salir, cada día que pasaba Sarah se obligaba a no pensar en rey goblin que se empeñaba en colarse en los pocos sueños que tenía y en sus pensamientos y como resultado terminaba pensando en el aún más, a veces se encontraba recordando aquella emoción salvaje y primitiva que había visto brillar en sus ojos y que no lograba entender y aún más en aquellas palabras que no podían ser más que su intento desesperado por engañarla y hacerla fracasar perdiendo a su hermano a favor de él. ( _Porque ella era solo una chica mortal y el un poderoso rey, así que no podía ser real ¿Verdad?)_

Ella sabía lo que él era, un _fae_ y no cualquier _fae_ de a pie, este era un _R-E-Y_ _fae_ , su abuela Dios la tuviera en la gloria fue una orgullosa y temperamental Irlandesa pelirroja, como su madre ( _y allí acababa el parecido entre ellas_ ), de la que había heredado sus ojos verdes, su forma de ser, su temperamento endiablado y el dichoso libro rojo con letras repujadas en dorado que la había llevado a enfrentar al Rey goblin y su laberinto.

Ella le había contado muchas historias cuando era muy niña, antes de que su madre los dejara y sus maravillosos viajes a Irlanda terminarán, y si bien Sarah había olvidado casi todo lo que su abuela le había dicho en sus historias, aun recordaba con claridad un pasaje en específico que se había grabado a fuego en su memoria y ella no sabía por qué ella había olvidado eso durante su frenética carrera a través del laberinto.

 _"Hembra o macho nunca te fíes de un fae, ellos usarán todo a su mano para obtener lo que quieran, ten cuidado de sus palabras y las tuyas, las palabras guardan un enorme poder"_

Tal vez ella había estado demasiado aterrada por la idea de perder a Toby como para recordar nada de lo que su sabia abuela le hubiese dicho cuando era muy niña.

Y así que empujando al rey goblin a la fuerza lejos de su mente ( _una vez más_ ) Sarah siguió con su vida, su escuela, su única amiga y sus muchos deberes académicos y domésticos.

=== I O F ===

— _Lo siento cariño, realmente quería tenerte aquí conmigo pero te prometo que te compensaré_ — Decía su madre con voz afectada y goteando dramatismo desde el auricular del teléfono.

Sarah contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y de decirle a su madre secamente, que su voz afectada y dramática no funcionaba ya con ella y que además ella podía ver con facilidad a través de su actuación, más tratando de evitar más drama aun respiró profundo y contó mentalmente uno, dos, tres goblins hasta llegar a diez, no había remedio, seguro ella lo _compensaría_ depositando dinero _extra_ en la cuenta dispuesta para sus gastos diarios que su padre había _exigido_ y peleado junto a un jugoso fideicomiso para ella como acuerdo de divorcio y que a pesar de los abogados, su madre al final _tuvo_ que ceder.

— Claro mamá, no te preocupes tú trabajo es _muy_ importante, espero que te vaya bien — Contestó Sarah sin darse mala vida, ¿Total? ella sabía que las revistas de chismes pronto le dirían en que playa paradisíaca estaría su madre aquel verano tomando el sol junto a su joven novio Jeremy, si no se adelantaba Karen claro está, la verdad ya no le importaban aquellas excusas por que ella ya no se sentía cómoda alrededor de su madre y su novio.

Meses antes Linda su madre había aparecido por sorpresa en su escuela comportándose como la diva que era llamado la atención de toda la escuela, haciéndola sentirse avergonzada e incómoda frente a sus compañeros, pronto había sabido la razón en la portada de una revista de farándula donde la proyectaban como _"madre ejemplar"_ que hacia malabares con su carrera para ver a su única hija, su foto en la portada de aquella revista y el increíble encabezado que la acompañaba, sólo le dio náuseas y una migraña que la mantuvo aislada del mundo por dos días entre pastillas y la brutal recuperación de _esas_ pastillas que conforme pasaban los días, los efectos secundarios parecían empeorar pero que lamentablemente eran las únicas que hacían algún efecto sobre su migraña, para el tercer día se había arrastrado fuera de su habitación sintiéndose mareada y con náuseas y Karen la había mirado con algo cercano a la lástima y la había ayudado a llegar a la cocina sin rodar por las escaleras y posiblemente partirse el cuello y la había obligado a comer un poco, luego en un extraño momento de empatía le había dicho en voz muy baja de la terrible discusión entre Linda y su padre por aquella foto y las consecuencias para su salud, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba en busca de Toby que ya había despertado, saber que su madre sólo la había usado para marketing le había dolido y asqueado en partes iguales, no ella no quería ser parte de eso.

=== I O F ===

El tiempo había corrido y el verano había llegado nuevamente y Sarah ya había planeado que hacer, la iglesia estaba dando cursos de _repostería artesanal_ y ella estaba emocionada ante la idea de poder crear pasteles y dulces hermosos como los que salían en la televisión, Hoggle, Ludo y Sir Didymus seguían visitándola regularmente y habían sido un consuelo entre las clases, sus roces esporádicos con Karen y los numerosos dramas con su madre, ellos habían estado felices por ella cuando les había dicho de sus planes para aquel verano y prometieron visitarla cada noche de verano desde el espejo, por que por alguna razón que ninguno quiso explicar, ninguno podían entrar a su mundo al igual que ella no podía entrar en el de ellos, tal vez hacía falta la magia y el Rey goblin o atravesar el laberinto una vez más, pero ella no quería correr el riesgo de enfrentarse a uno o al otro, tanto la magia como el Rey eran peligrosos.

=== I O F ===

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó su padre mirándola fijamente, mientras colgaba el teléfono, su franca mirada reflejaba la lástima que sentía por ella y la indignación que le causaba su madre al decepcionarla, una vez más.

— Lo de siempre, no importa papá, ya tengo mis planes — Contestó Sarah encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia y guardándose la punzada de tristeza que sentía pero se negaba a demostrar.

— ¿De verdad vas a hacer ese curso? — Preguntó su padre por millonésima vez aún incapaz de creer que ella no estaría jugando con sus muñecos y soñando despierta como en el verano pasado si no aprendiendo algo que podría ser útil en el futuro.

— Si papá increíble pero cierto, ahora me voy la señora Harris me espera volveré a las tres — Dijo Sarah dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, tras agarrar el bolso que había dejado en el suelo junto a ella mientras recibía la excusa de costumbre de su madre y se apresuraba hacia la salida de la casa.

— Trata de comer algo más, casi no comes — Dijo su padre mientras ella daba un portazo sin dar muestras de haberlo escuchado.

Sarah respiró profundo ante las palabras de su padre. Si, ella lo había escuchado perfectamente pero prefería hacerse la sorda en ese tema, que ahora era la fuente de la discordia últimamente, su falta de apetito era el nuevo núcleo de discusiones en casa, ella se había cansado de explicarles que simplemente no tenía tanta hambre, aun así ellos la obligaban a comer más de lo que su estómago estaba dispuesto a aceptar y cuando regresaba a su habitación iba directo al baño donde su estómago expulsaba absolutamente todo y pasaba un buen rato sintiéndose enferma y miserable.

Lamentablemente un día Karen lo había descubierto y por supuesto había amplificado todo y la había acusado de tener un _desorden alimenticio_ haciendo un enorme escándalo de ello, la habían llevado al médico y le habían hecho cientos de exámenes y luego la habían obligado a recibir terapia psicológica, hasta que la terapeuta confirmó que en efecto ella no estaba en guerra con su cuerpo, al contrario estaba más bien conforme con él y que simplemente su metabolismo era diferente y exigía menos comida, pero le recetó enormes botes de suplementos alimenticios y vitaminas, aun así su padre y Karen hacían de cada comida una _tortura_ para Sarah con sus comentarios y vigilantes miradas acusadoras, como si ella podía hacer algo, como si ella podía decir: _Hey estomago vamos, acepta más comida para que me dejen en paz_

Sinceramente sonaría completamente estúpido aún más viniendo de ella teniendo en cuenta su historial de estupidez ( _goblins, laberinto, Underground etc_.) Pero aquello realmente, realmente no era justo, pero ¿importaba? pues no, no importaba nada.

— Rayos — Mascullo Sarah al ver su reloj de pulsera, eran las once y tenía que correr tres cuadras para llegar a la casa de la señora Harris, así que sin dudarlo echó a correr pensando distraídamente en la expresión de sorpresa de su padre y Karen cuando anunció que trabajaría de niñera los fines de semana y lo que pudiera de sus horas libres pocas semanas después del inicio de clases, Karen había pegado el grito al cielo diciendo que ella no le pagaría para cuidar a Toby y a su vez Sarah le había dicho secamente que entonces buscará a otra que lo cuidara, ella quería comprarse un auto propio y para eso necesitaba dinero.

En realidad ella no había pensado en cobrar por cuidar a Toby, había planeado cuidar de él y cualquier otro niño que le encargarán juntos, pero la reacción exageradamente ofendida de Karen unida a su declaración pomposa de que _ella debía ser prácticamente su esclava_ _personal_ la habían sacado de sus casillas y había hecho salir lo peor de ella, al final su padre había negociado entre ambas y se había acordado que Sarah recibiría la mitad de lo que cobrara por cuidar a otros niños y si sus calificaciones eran buenas el completaría lo que faltara para ayudarla a pagar su primer auto, sólo que no lo manejaría hasta que obtuviera su licencia de conducir, a lo que Karen aceptó de inmediato segura de que Sarah fallaría, así que había estado haciendo malabares con sus clases y su trabajo de niñera, pero siempre sacaba un tiempo para ella y Toby.

Al llegar a la casa de la señora Harris recibió de ella las direcciones correspondientes antes de plantar un beso sobre los rizos rubio rojizos de Niky y partir rumbo a sus diligencias dejando a Sarah a cargo, la primera media hora había jugado con la niña de dos años hasta que su programa favorito había empezado y la había dejado embelesada sentada y armada con una galleta en cada mano en el puff rosa chicle frente al televisor, mientras Sarah recogía algunos juguetes regados por el suelo en la emoción del juego, para luego sentarse en el mueble detrás de la niña y sacar sus cuadernos y una tablet de donde estaba sacando algunas recetas de repostería que quería aprender, por suerte había terminado sus deberes dejándola libre por el resto del verano, aunque aún tenía que volver a los libros una semana antes de empezar clases para estar lista para la lluvia de exámenes que los profesores habían prometido para el nuevo año escolar.

Si, había cambiado hasta cierto punto, todo lo que una adolescente de casi dieciséis años podía cambiar, había madurado sólo un poco, al menos lo suficiente como para ser más paciente, apreciar lo que tenía, dejar de quejarse por todo, abrir los ojos al mundo y empezar a pautarse prioridades, sus ganas de tener un auto no era sólo un antojo vano de regodearse frente a sus iguales en el instituto, ella quería ser capaz de moverse por sus propios medios cuando el momento de ir a la universidad y salir de la casa de su padre llegara ( _y llegaría si Karen tenía algo que decir y ella ciertamente lo tenía_ ) ¿Que si la gasolina era cara?, ella estaba dispuesta a trabajar de transporte escolar si era necesario, sólo tenía que esperar y ya vería que hacer.

Para las tres de la tarde, Niky ya había sido bañada dos veces, alimentada y dormía la siesta cuando la señora Harris llegó, complacida con el trabajo de Sarah pagó el monto por sus servicios y aprovechó para pedir una cita para ella y otra para su hermana para los próximos dos días, lo cual doblaba las ganancias de Sarah aun cuando Lory fuera una diablilla al punto que muchas veces podría jurar que era un goblin disfrazado de niña.

— ¿Sarah eres tú? — Llamó Karen apenas había cerrado la puerta a su espalda, y Sarah suspiró resignada mientras dejaba el bolso al pie de la escalera y caminaba hacia la cocina donde está Karen.

— Si soy yo, Hey Toby — Saludó Sarah alborotando el rubio cabello del bebé que río encantado con la atención, dentro de su corral donde jugaba con sus juguetes.

— Tu padre dijo que me asegurará de que comieras algo — Dijo Karen poniendo frente a ella dos sándwich y un vaso de leche, antes de llevarse a Toby para ponerlo a dormir. — Inténtalo Sarah, nadie puede vivir a base de suplementos y pastillas, tienes que obligarte a comer — Añadió antes de salir de la cocina, Sarah debía admitir que Karen _a veces_ ( _ **solo a veces**_ ) tenía sus buenos momentos, ella si se preocupaba por su salud eso era genuino pero más de allí, no había ninguna conexión entre ambas y dudaba que alguna vez la hubiera.

Sarah sabía que Karen tenía razón en ese punto en particular, así que se sentó y se obligó a comer, y con un poco de dificultad logró con éxito y sin amenazas de vomitar comerse lo que Karen le había preparado y tras lavar su plato y vaso, lo dejó escurriendo y volvió sobre sus pasos con extrema lentitud, ella sabía que el hecho de _haber podido_ comerse todo no significaba realmente que _pudiera retenerlo_ en su estómago, aquella situación era difícil para ella y para los que la rodeaban pero ningún estudio médico explicaba el por qué no podía retener comida sólida o líquida en las cantidades esperarás, ella incluso había llegado al punto de botar las píldoras y suplementos por que más que ayudarla la hacían enfermar con mayor violencia, era como si su cuerpo luchará por expulsar cualquier cosa extraña, aceptando sólo _mínimas_ cantidades ( _solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir_ ), y tampoco había dicho a nadie que poco a poco ella había empezado a sentir un perenne vacío en el estómago y aunque tuviera hambre no podía llenar ese vacío o por lo menos saciarse, eso solo le traería más discusiones con Karen y su padre y era algo que ni quería, ni necesitaba, no ahora ni nunca.

=== I O F ===

El curso de _repostería artesanal_ nivel básico y nivel medio de la iglesia había durado todo el verano y Sarah no podía estar más satisfecha con los resultados, había sido duro y complicado pero al final había logrado aprender lo básico y lo suficiente para preparar recetas sencillas y una que otra más complicadas de la repostería artesanal y certificarse con la promesa de poder seguir los cursos más avanzados durante los fines de semana durante el resto del año escolar, por lo que cuando iniciaron las clases una vez más y la tormenta de exámenes empezó, no era extraño ver a Sarah Williams correr de la escuela a su casa y de allí a cuidar a algún niño, sino también a hacer deberes hasta pasadas la media noche de lunes a viernes y de la misa a los salones, donde veía su curso y de allí a cuidar de algún niño los Sábados y Domingos por la tarde, decir que siempre estaba agotada era comprensible, su padre estaba preocupado porque ella se exigiera demasiado pero Karen siempre lograba disuadirlo de que la dejara, señalando que de esa forma Sarah maduraría más rápido y como siempre el cedía.

— Te vez cansada Sarah — Dijo una noche Hoggle preocupado desde la superficie reluciente del espejo que reflejaba al enano y una pequeña parte del laberinto donde vivía, la joven le preocupaba, se veía agotada y más frágil en su delgadez, él y los otros habían notado la pérdida de peso de Sarah y cuando habían preguntado ella había dicho que era por la preocupación de las clases y los muchos deberes que tenía y había dejado el tema de lado a favor de otras cosas.

— Estoy bien Hoggle, sólo tengo un millón de cosas que hacer y pareciera que siempre me falta tiempo — Contestó Sarah dedicándole una sonrisa, ella no había querido decirle a sus amigos sobre la extraña enfermedad que parecía estar consumiéndola lentamente, ella había crecido unos centímetros más y ahora tan alta como Karen, pero había perdido algo de peso, no sólo por su problema con la comida, sino también por el horario vertiginoso que tenía, pero ella sabía que si paraba no cumpliría con su objetivo y ella se negaba a fallar, esto era para sí misma y _nadie_ iba a impedirle lógralo, ni aún ella misma.

— Ustedes los humanos siempre andan con prisas — Gruñó el enano dedicándole una hosca mirada que rápidamente se trasformó en sumisa, el seguía siendo el malhumorado cobarde de siempre.

— ¿Será tal vez porque nuestro tiempo en el mundo está contado? — Contestó Sarah con calma logrando que el enano mirara al piso bajo sus pies, no sin antes de que ella viera la angustia y tristeza que esas palabras traían a su amigo. — Es la ley de la vida de todos los mortales Hoggle no te sientas mal, el tiempo pasa y algún día yo no estaré pero mientras me recuerden una parte de mi seguirá aquí viva, si ustedes me recuerdan entonces otra parte de mi vivirá allá en el Underground con ustedes — Dijo Sara dedicándole una agridulce sonrisa que el enano correspondió de mala gana.

— Aquí nadie olvida a la campeona del laberinto aunque esa vil rata prohibiera pronunciar tu nombre en su presencia — Contestó Hoggle de inmediato.

La mención de Jareth el malvado y hermoso Rey goblin envío un dardo de sordo dolor directo a su corazón, más ella no dijo nada esperando que en su distracción Hoggle dijera algo más de él, que no fuera su preferencia de no escuchar su nombre confirmando así lo que ya sabía.

 _El me odia_ Pensó Sarah no por primera vez desde su regreso del laberinto, tragándose la tristeza que aquella confirmación de su sospecha le causaba, sin saber por qué le entristecía en primer lugar el hecho de que el malvado rey goblin la odiara.

Pero por más que esperó Hoggle no dijo más y siguió hablando unos minutos más sobre todo y nada a la vez, antes de despedirse y dejarla sola con sus recuerdos del siempre misterioso y malvado Rey goblin.

Sus amigos se cuidaban mucho de decir nada sobre el rey _fae_ frente a ella, lo había notado en su muchas conversaciones y cuando ella se había atrevido a preguntar por él directamente, las respuestas habían sido vagas y pronto se habían despedido apresurados por salir de allí y entonces tras un tercer intento con los mismo resultados ella no vuelto a preguntar por el directa o indirectamente comprendiendo que siempre obtendría el mismo resultado, así que se resignó a esperar aquellos pequeños descuidos que sus amigos tenían de vez en cuando, dándole uno que otro pellizco de información que anexar al recuerdo del ladino rey goblin.

Ella se había cuestionado cientos ( _sino miles_ ) de veces sobre el porqué de su curiosidad hacia el malvado rey goblin sin obtener una respuesta sincera, pues ella se negaba a contestar por mera vergüenza, porque en la fondo sabía que sentía lo que sus compañeras en el Instituto habían descrito como " _atracción_ " hacia el rey _fae_ , lo cual era completamente estúpido de su parte y fuera de lugar, porque vamos " _ **él era un fae, no EL era un R-E-Y fae**_ ", ¿ _Qué demonios iba a querer el de una simple mortal como ella, cuando podía tener a cualquier princesa o reina fae_?

 _Absolutamente nada, eso._

Y cuando el recuerdo de sus últimas palabras vinieron a ella atormentándola, una vez más Sarah se dijo que sólo había sido un truco para distraerla y hacerla fracasar y perder a Toby al igual que el sueño en el salón de baile de fantasía, así que esa ridícula atracción que ella estaba sintiendo, definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar, tenía que irse como fuera, mientras ella hacia lo que cualquiera en su posición haría " _mentir_ " mentir era pecado y rezaba religiosamente para pedir perdón por ello, más mentirse así misma era _estúpido e inútil_ pero ella lo hacía de todas formas porque no tenía más remedio, no sabía que más podía hacer, ella no quería terminar perdiendo la cabeza por estar pensando en _**EL**_ y esa imposible y ridícula, _**MUY-ridícula -atracción-fuera-de-lugar**_ _._

Continuara…

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora


	3. Cap 3: Cambios inevitables

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado _**David Bowie**_ quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno _ **Rey Goblin** _ que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Es gracioso… irónico y si… es_ _ **muy**_ _injusto._

 _Cuando piensas que has encontrado el equilibrio, un balance relativamente "perfecto" y de la nada alguien solo por aburrimiento tira con fuerza de la alfombra donde estas parado y caes de bruces al suelo y estas tan adolorido o en medio del shock que te es casi imposible levantarse y preguntar: ¿Por qué yo? O ¿porque a mí?_

 _Bien supongo que mi experiencia previa no fue suficiente… si, ya sé que es la ley de la vida, pero igual tengo todo el derecho a estar en shock, tengo todo el derecho a sentirme triste, miserable y traicionada por las circunstancias y al diablo si el mundo piensa que estoy siendo inmadura y exagerada._

 _Duele… duele mucho, al diablo el mundo entero, no me importa si suena infantil, pero… **NO ES JUSTO**_ "

 **Sarah Williams**

* * *

 **Cap 3: Cambios inevitables.**

* * *

Cuando los meses siguieron su curso y su cumpleaños y las calificaciones finalmente llegaron a manos de su padre, Karen tenía una expresión amarga de quien se había tragado un limón (grande) y muy agrio _entero_ , cuando cumpliendo lo prometido su padre la ayudó junto a Linda ( _Que no quería quedarse atrás_ ) a comprar un carro _híbrido_ que no sólo consumía electricidad si no también gasolina.

El modelo era completamente _nuevo_ y sus ahorros de trabajo solos no habrían alcanzado ni para comprar la mitad del auto, pero ella le había dado un buen pellizco a su cuenta de gastos en la que Linda depositaba _extras_ regularmente para compensar sus _falsas promesas_ y con ello había logrado una buena cantidad para un auto común y silvestre, pero Karen tratando de echar por tierra sus planes había _sugerido/ordenado_ que fuera un híbrido y Linda siempre dispuesta a molestar a Karen había saltado gustosa a la oportunidad de hacerlo a través de ella.

Sarah estaba dividida entre la indignación de saberse usada por Linda _(otra vez)_ y las ganas de cerrarle la boca a Karen _(de una vez)_ al final, las ganas de callar a Karen habían ganado por mucho, así que allí estaba su auto hibrido _nuevo_ en el garaje esperando a que ella retirara la licencia de conducir que había sacado una semana después de comprar el auto, dos días después que los técnicos instalarán todo el cableado y el dispositivo para cargar su auto en casa.

 ** _Karen - 0 / Sarah- 2_**

Y no era una competencia de poderes lo sabía, aun así no podía evitar llevar la cuenta.

=== I O F ===

— Och muchacha, eso es un juguete fino — Saludó su amiga Alice dando un silbido nada femenino cuando Sarah llegó a la escuela al día siguiente de recibir su licencia y poder sacar _oficialmente_ a su " _bebé_ " del garaje, su padre se veía nervioso pero orgulloso mientras la miraba lanzándole miradas de silenciosa suplica a Karen que _vibraba_ de la furia al no tener más excusas para impedirle a Sarah sacar su auto.

Ella estaba orgullosa de su vehículo era un _Honda Civic Hybrid 2001_ plateado de cinco puertas automático, si bien ella quería algo más práctico _(un monovolumen o una sólida Van de los 80)_ donde pudiera cargar sus cosas cuando Karen finalmente encontrara una forma plausible de _**sacarla-a-patadas-de-SU-casa**_ ( _Y ella sabía que la encontraría_ ) más al final Sarah no podía negar que el cambio no estaba tan mal, estaba completamente enamorada de su _bebé._

— Sip, la cara de Karen fue un _largo y hermoso_ poema de furia, me hubiera encantado tomarle una foto a su rostro rojo y amoratado de ira, pero habría sido demasiado _obvio_ de mi parte, creo que se quedaron discutiendo por que hoy traje mi auto a la escuela — Contestó Sarah mirando a su amiga sentarse en el asiento del piloto y aferrar el volante con las dos manos, mientras daba un vistazo general dentro del auto estudiando la tapicería y la radio con evaluativamente, al igual que los demás estudiantes que miraban con emociones que iban desde la _sana envidia_ hasta la _verde envidia_ , más sólo Alice estaría _dentro_ de su auto y _sólo_ de copiloto, a menos que ella no estuviera en condiciones físicas para manejar, aquel era su bebé y su _responsabilidad_.

— No entiendo por qué se complica la vida, ella no pagó este auto — Señaló Alice saliendo de él, mientras Sarah se inclinaba y tomaba su bolso con sus libros y tras cerrar ( _con cuidado_ ) la puerta del piloto de su auto y poner la alarma, empezó a caminar junto a su amiga hacia su primera clase del día que iniciaría entre los cinco y ocho minutos que tardarían en llegar al salón de clases.

— Cierto, pero con este auto en _mi poder_ ella está perdiendo el poco " _poder_ " que ella tiene sobre mí, o al menos así lo ve ella, ya sabes cómo se puso con lo de mi trabajo de niñera y los resultados, esto es más grande, _es un auto_ — Señaló ella volviéndose a mirar con orgullo la lustrosa superficie del capó de su auto, que muchos estaban admirando en ese momento y suspiró satisfecha, ella se lo había fijado como meta y aun con el sabotaje continuo de Karen, ella lo había logrado.

 ** _Karen- 0 / Sarah -3_**

— Supongo que tendrás que hacer algo para limar esas asperezas no vaya a ser que consiga otras _excusas_ para impedirte usar tu auto o trabajar, como por ejemplo " _castigándote_ " Sarah cariño — Señaló Alice poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su frente en una pose de dramatismo único, si tenías en cuenta que la altísima y larguirucha Alice era del tipo de chica que proyectaba claramente el " _moléstame-y-muere_ " Sarah por supuesto estalló en carcajadas junto a su amiga.

— Si, también lo pensé vamos ya se me ocurrirá alguna cosa, por ahora ese bebé seguirá rodando Alice cariño — Contestó Sarah arrastrando a Alice por los pasillos hacia el laboratorio de ciencias donde estaba segura el Sr. Smith estaría listo para dar inicio a la tortura del día.

=== I O F ===

Sarah miraba sin ver realmente, la lluvia caer con fuerza a través de la ventana de su auto emborronando todo alrededor de ella, mientras afuera llovía a cantaros y ella aferraba el volante de su auto con ambas manos hasta que los nudillos palidecían, tratando de sostenerse a algo _sólido_ sin importar su naturaleza solo necesitaba sostenerse, mientras sentía que su mundo entero una vez más se venía abajo trágicamente, esta vez, doloroso y duro, real, sin remedio, sin esperanza, sin el premio de _consolación_ de llamadas llenas de _promesas vacías_ , pero promesas que de alguna u otra forma a su extraña manera la habían _consolado_ casi toda su vida a pesar de _saber_ que esas promesas jamás se cumplirían, Ella sabía que habían sido _tontas ilusiones infantiles_ negándose a perder la fe, la esperanza eso lo sabía muy bien, pero habían sido _SUS_ tontas ilusiones infantiles, ella había querido/elegido conservarlas.

No era estúpida, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que la relación con su madre no era ni jamás seria la _ideal_ , pero Linda era su madre y ella amaba a pesar de todo y la niña oculta en dentro de ella, esa que esperaba en secreto que algún día su madre se volviera a mirarla y recordara por arte de magia que la amaba se había aferrado a esa ilusión ( _y aunque no había pasado)_ , ella había esperado _pacientemente_ un milagro, _algo lo que fuera_ que nutriera esa parte de ella que había necesitado el amor de su madre, y tener ahora la certeza de que _definitivamente_ ya no pasaría jamás, la hacía sentir furiosa, traicionada por la vida, herida y destrozada.

Aquello la hería más de lo que había creído que podía herirla, ella había pensado tontamente que con el tiempo ella había aprendido a apartarse emocionalmente de su madre, de la misma manera que inconscientemente había creído que ella de alguna forma siempre estaría allí _fuerte, firme, etérea, hermosa, e inalcanzable_ , pero la vida había dejado caer sobre ella un duro choque de realidad mostrándole que una vez más ella había dado algo por garantizado y la realidad le había abofeteado con fuerza en el rostro, demostrándole una vez más su equivocación.

Sarah hundió el rostro en el volante frente a ella mientras los silenciosos sollozos de angustia estremecían su delgado y frágil cuerpo, con la muestra física de su dolor emocional, su mente estaba en pausa incapaz de procesar nada más que las imágenes grabadas a fuego en su mente, y las palabras que la habían atravesado como un filoso cuchillo.

 _Su madre había muerto_ , ella estaba saliendo de los salones de clases de la iglesia, donde acababa de ver su curso de repostería artesanal, cuando el televisor del vigilante pasaba las noticias de última hora, aparentemente la avioneta en la que iban su madre, Jeremy y el piloto, mientras filmaban una película de acción presentó una falla y se vino abajo explotando y matándolos a los tres _instantáneamente,_ junto a dos camarógrafos que no pudieron correr a tiempo lejos del lugar de impacto y murieron camino al hospital, e hiriendo a otro grupo más de gente que trabajaba en la producción, todo era un caos y mientras mostraban la foto de su madre, Jeremy el piloto y los dos camarógrafos a la derecha de la pantalla, en el fondo mostraban también como el helicóptero había empezado a echar humo en el aire, antes de caer como una piedra y explotar de inmediato.

Sarah había sentido como toda la sangre huía de su rostro, dejándola con una sensación de vértigo sudando frío y como un zombie avanzó hacia su auto sin importarle que aquel día estaba lloviendo a cantaros y se encerró en el a llorar la pérdida _definitiva_ de su madre _ausente,_ las _ilusiones_ de que las cosas entre ellas mejoraran en el futuro y la muere de aquellas ilusiones infantiles, que había guardado muy dentro de ella y que ahora ya no sería jamás.

Ella no podía pensar con claridad, no podía gritar y desahogar un poco el terrible dolor en su pecho, su mente era un completo caos de emociones y memorias buenas y malas, unas muy nuevas y otras tan antiguas que perecían venir de otra vida completamente distinta, una vida feliz, lejana y olvidada cuando había sido inmensamente feliz junto a sus padres.

Sarah sollozaba inconsolable con el eco de su propio llanto resonando en el reducido espacio dentro de su auto, tratando de luchar contra el doloroso nudo que insistía en cerrar su garganta espasmódicamente, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo su pecho a punto de estallar, mientras el dolor de su perdida la envolvía sin ella poder controlarlo o detenerlo, y ni aun la migraña que recorría su cráneo y clavaba sus inclementes garras en ella, podía lograr que dejara de llorar aunque fuera para no empeorar su dolor físico, el dolor emocional era aún mayor e incontenible y en ese momento bloqueaba todo lo demás, poco importaba que ya tuviera casi diecisiete años y que su madre una vez más le hubiera dado prioridad a su carrera antes que a ella, la mujer _mala madre o no,_ había sido su madre y el resto del mundo en ese momento, podía irse al infierno para lo que a ella le importaba.

— Shhh shhh ya amor te tengo, te tengo — Escuchó murmurar a su padre, que sin importar la lluvia había abierto la puerta del auto y ahora la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo de oso, Sarah se aferró a él agradecida por su consuelo, sabiendo que aquel consuelo era a favor de ella, su madre y el jamás llegaron a ser amigos tras el divorcio, el abandono de hogar y la infidelidad irónicamente no habían sido los motivos de aquella enemistad entre ellos, había sido por que Linda no quiso dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente en cuanto las condiciones de divorcio que iban desde el _fideicomiso_ para Sarah hasta las continuas ausencias, incumplimiento de visitas, y las varias decepciones en la vida de Sarah.

— _Ella_... yo… ella, yo hablé con ella hace una hora — Tartamudeó ella en shock, recordando como su madre le había llamado a su celular ella parecía muy contenta por algo, le había dado una clave para retirar un paquete en el correo que prometió sería una enorme sorpresa para Sarah y luego le había preguntado por sus estudios y el curso que estaba haciendo, habían bromeado un poco y reído de la última noticia falsa de los paparazi sobre su supuesto embarazo antes de despedirse para irse a filmar, y tras haber asistido a su curso de repostería, la noticia de su muerte había caído sobre Sarah como plomo una hora después de haber hablado con ella.

— Lo siento cariño, vamos no estás en condiciones de conducir — Dijo su padre en tono suave, Sara se dejó empujar hacia el haciendo del copiloto y él tomó su lugar tras el volante.

El trayecto de regreso a la casa fue borroso para ella, más por que para entonces ya estaba muy agotada por la crisis de nervios que haba tenido, y la migraña que había cobrado fuerza con furia imponiéndose por encima de todo lo demás, Sarah apenas fue consciente de que su padre la ayudaba a salir del auto, o que una muy pálida Karen la esperaba en la entrada con toallas para ambos o que al final habían sido ellos quienes la habían secado y obligado a tomar su medicamento con una fuerte infusión de manzanilla cuando se había congelado una vez más, y luego Karen en un arrebato de lastima la llevó a su habitación y la ayudó a desvestirse y a ponerse una bata, antes de que todo callera sobre ella y unido a su migraña sólo escuchara a lo lejos el estallar furioso de un rayo y el grito alarmado de Karen mientras todo giraba frente a ella y su mundo se hundía en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente Sarah no se sentía mejor, aquella migraña era de la malas por lo que al final tuvieron que inyectarle un medicamento aún más fuerte que la mantuvo durmiendo la mayoría parte de los siguientes dos días haciéndola sentir miserable física y espiritualmente sumado a su tristeza por la pérdida de su madre las pocas horas que había logrado mantenerse consiente, su escuela la había excusado debido a su condición médica y a la reciente muerte de su madre, después de todo en una comunidad como Charlestown todos sabían todo de todos y solo ella era la excepción de la regla, pues nadie sabía sobre su aventura en el _Underground_ más que ella y los vagos recuerdos que pudiera tener Toby de aquella experiencia y ella estaba dispuesta a que las cosas siguieran así.

Hoggle y su amigos la habían visitado como siempre y desde el espejo le habían dado todo el consuelo que pudieron en su estado de dopaje y cuando su padre logró arreglarlo todo, los restos de su madre volvieron a _Charlestown_ donde Sarah había nacido y vivido toda su vida, para su corto velorio y cremación antes de ser enviado a Irlanda como había sido su última voluntad para ser liberados en _Loop Head_ , donde Sarah esperaba poder llevarla apenas pudiera viajar hasta allá, porque ella se había negado a permitir que los abogados de su madre, liberaran sus restos de forma clínica e impersonal, la mujer era su madre a pesar de todo lo que hubiera pasado entre ellas y ella era su única hija, así que ella misma la llevaría a Irlanda y cumpliría su última voluntad en cuanto pudiera, mientras tanto la urna de metal estaría al cuidado de Sarah.

A pesar de la situación Sarah no había podido dejar de ver la ironía de la vida, su madre había renunciado a cuidar de ella y la había abandonado por su carrera, Linda había logrado brillar y había cumplido todas sus metas y sueños, al final la carrera que había amado más que a su única hija la había matado, y ahora era Sarah quien cuidaba de ella antes de liberarla y dejarla ir finalmente, cuando todo lo que había querido había sido su amor y ese al final jamás lo había conseguido. Si la vida era una irónica perra.

=== I O F ===

Tras la muerte de Lina Williams los medios de comunicación se habían vuelto muy viciosos, deseosos de explotar aquella fuente de noticias calientes que todo el mundo quería conocer a detalle al punto de desenterrar viejos escándalos y desfilarlos por las pantallas de televisión y las numerosas revistas deseosas de ver ganancias, sin importarles a los que herían con sus conductas. Sarah no podía salir de su casa sin que los paparazi y reporteros más "serios" la siguieran a alguna parte, por suerte la escuela y la iglesia les habían puesto una orden legal a estos donde les prohibían la entrada a sus terrenos, pero eso no los detenía a esperar fuera de los terrenos para tomarle alguna foto o hacer preguntas inoportunas y mucha veces hirientes e incluso a tratar de publicar mentiras sobre ella.

=== I O F ===

— _Sarah, Sarah aquí voltea_ — Dijo un periodista tratando de llamar su atención mientras ella junto a su padre se presentaban en la oficina de los abogados de su madre en Nueva York apenas tres semanas después, por petición del grupo de abogados que llevaban las cosas de su madre quienes los habían contactado, para terminar de arreglar y finiquitar algunas cosas.

Sarah los ignoró conteniendo las ganas de gritarles que la dejaran en paz y recalcarles su insensibilidad ante lo que estaba viviendo, más su madre siempre había dicho que ellos no tenían corazón si no una registradora en el pecho y una calculadora en la cabeza, lamentablemente ella pensaba que su madre había sido igual que ellos, después de todo Linda había dejado todo por la fama y la fortuna, _todo_ incluyendo a su _única_ hija y _jamás_ había mirado atrás.

 _Así que yo Linda Jane O'Reilly en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales le dejó todas mis posesiones y capital a mi única hija Sorcha Ane Williams O'Reilly, y le será entregado en su totalidad a partir de sus veintiún años con la sola excepción de la casa y terrenos anexos de su abuela materna, que ya le pertenecen y de los cuales yo soy su guardiana, esta propiedad es suya y puede disponer de ella tan pronto cumpla los dieciocho años y esta ubicada en…_

La mente de Sarah se apagó después de eso, ella no esperaba que su madre le dejara más de su fideicomiso forzado y tampoco sabía de la herencia que su abuela le había dejado a su muerte tantos años atrás, todo era tan confuso e irreal, que Sarah simplemente se desconectó ya leería el documento cuando su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y latirle como un corazón anunciándole el regreso de otra vengativa migraña.

=== I O F ===

Estuvieron cuatro días en la gran ciudad y descubrieron que a pesar de ser un madre descuidada, Linda O'Reilly o " _Linda Williams_ " como era conocida en el mundo de la farándula, era una mujer de negocios dura, ordenada y muy _meticulosa_ , su última voluntad era a prueba de balas, no tenía deudas y tenía sólo tres propiedades inmobiliarias a su cargo, el lujoso apartamento donde vivía, otro igual en Hollywood para cuando estaba trabajando y la casa de Sarah en Irlanda, de los tres dos se la pasaban alquilados la mayor parte del año, pues no siempre estaba en Hollywood y casi nunca en la casa de Sarah en Limerick-Irlanda, donde habían nacido su abuela y su madre, un auto deportivo y otro auto de lujo más práctico que Sarah había accedido para que se pusieran a la venta teniendo en cuenta que ella no haría nada con tres autos a su disposición, uno de ellos en Hollywood y el otro en Nueva York.

Tras ordenar lo poco que faltaba Sarah y su padre volvieron a casa y a su rutina con el añadido de periodistas, que conforme los días pasaban se hacían menos hasta que para el final del mes habían desaparecido para alivio de todos en especial de Sarah; de vez en cuando los periódicos o revistas nombrarían a Sarah y aunque ella hubiera querido ser _simplemente_ olvidada _completamente_ por ellos, eso era más de lo que podía lograr teniendo en cuenta lo exitosa que había sido su madre en vida, y debía de haberlo sido teniendo en cuenta que _Linda Williams_ había sacrificado todo por su exitosa carrera incluso a su única hija.

Luego cuando ella había recordado finalmente recoger el paquete del que su madre le había hablado semanas después, Sarah había tenido otra crisis de nervios cuando lo había abierto en casa y había descubierto el boleto de avión y el folleto con comentarios escritos por su madre para pasarlo en grande en Nueva York y la posibilidad de otro viaje a Hawái, entonces Sarah había comprendido que Linda iba a intentar ser su amiga ya que no había podido ser su madre, sólo que había empezado muy tarde.

=== I O F ===

Aquella mañana, Sarah miraba la manzana roja que le habían regalado en su mano con una sensación de nauseas en la boca del estómago, antes de dársela a su amiga y compañera de clases que estaba junto a ella y que era la _única_ que se había atrevido a hacer amistad con ella, la hija de una " _celebridad_ ", Alice era una pelirroja pecosa con unos lindos ojos almendrados de color chocolate, ocultos en enormes gafas de gruesos vidrios, era alta y desgarbada con unos pies diminutos en comparación con su estatura que sobrepasaba de por si a Sarah que ya había pasado en estatura a Karen y no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ver a un hombre directo a los ojos.

Sarah siempre había dicho que Alice estaba hecha para modelo de pasarela pero su amiga no tenía confianza en sí misma, y estaba decidida a graduarse de Chef y tenía como meta engordar y hacer rodar a Sarah por el suelo como una pelota de playa humana, y como ella misma había descubierto su gran pasión por la repostería a pesar de sus dotes artísticas heredadas de su madre y su abuela, que en vida había sido una renombrada artista plástica, no podía insistirle a su amiga sobre su futura carrera, pero sí que estaba decidida a mostrarle lo hermosa que en realidad era.

— Si sigues así, vas a volar con la próxima tormenta Sarah querida — Alice dándole un mordisco a la manzana mientras le entregaba a Sarah un frasco de vidrio del tamaño de un melón. — Toma, mi abuela lo hizo para ti, ella sabe que te gusta así que tengo tres más en mi auto — Comentó entregándole también un paño de cocina que envolvía lo que seguramente era pan recién horneado de aquel día.

— Dios gracias Alice, no es que no quiera comer, es que me cae mal en el estómago — Dijo Sarah abriendo el paño y dando un pellizco al pan negro integral y dándole un gustoso mordisco. — Dale las gracias de mi parte, espero que algún día me confíe la receta, te juro que no voy a sacar dinero de ella sólo la quiero para mí, parece que esto es una de las pocas cosas que no me hacen enfermar — Añadió abriendo el frasco con cuidado y con la cucharilla plástica pegada en la tapa empezó a sacar aquella mezcla de miel, especias dulces y frutos secos que la abuela de su amiga hacía y que se había convertido en un ingrediente importante en sus comidas, aquello junto al pan negro que la mujer le enviaba regularmente, no solían caerle tan mal aún si lo comía en exceso y aun así solo lidiaba con los cólicos.

 _La abuela Matilda_ como _exigía_ ser llamada, era una mujer grande y bonachona, en antaño una explosiva pelirroja con un fuerte acento escocés que estaba empeñada en llevar a su casa por la vida sana, por ello ni aditivos, ni conservantes, ni nada de aquella " _basura industrial_ " era permitida en su hogar, todo lo que consumían se compraba a granjeros ecológicos o se cosechaba en el patio trasero donde la mujer había puesto a sus numerosos hijos y nietos a atender el práctico huerto familiar que había construido cuando era una jovenzuela y estaba recién casada, la abuela Matilda habría colgado de las orejas a Alice si supiera que fuera de casa la pelirroja se comía todo lo que pusieran frente a ella sin remordimientos de conciencia.

Para Sarah aquellas costumbres de la abuela Matilda habían sido un descubrimiento que calmaba sus más grandes temores, temores que no había compartido ni aun con sus amigos del _Underground_ , ella había leído cada libro de mitología al que había podido echar mano, y tras la muerte de su madre le habían entregado de parte de su abuela y para su deleite una biblioteca completa de mitología escocesa, celta e irlandesa y había descubierto cuál era su misteriosa enfermedad con absoluto horror, era ridículamente simple ( _a pesar de ser increíble_ ) ella lo había leído antes en la mitología griega y no le había dado importancia, hasta que las leyendas Irlandesas le abrieron los ojos a la realidad.

Ella había consumido una _mordida_ de un fruto de otro _mundo_ y no de cualquier otro mundo si no del mundo _fae_ , el reino mágico del _Underground_ y eso había cambiado de alguna forma su organismo, rechazando todo tipo de aditivos artificiales y haciéndola enfermar, ella había tardado casi un año y medio en comprender por qué su medicamento para la migraña la dejaba inconsciente y luego la mareaban por horas después de despertar, haciéndola sentir despistada y nauseabunda, su cuerpo simplemente estaba rechazando y combatiendo todos los químicos con los que las industrias trataban a todos los alimentos y eso incluía todas su medicinas, en otras palabras ella había estado _envenenándose_ a sí misma lentamente sin saberlo y lo peor era que no podía explicarle la verdad a nadie, ni aun a Hoggle y a sus amigos, eso solo los preocuparía innecesariamente, porque igual ninguno de ellos podrían hacer nada más por ella que preocuparse.

Así que cuando un buen día Alice la había arrastrado consigo para que conociera a su abuela y la mujer mayor había visto lo delgada que estaba, había dado un chasquido amonestador murmurando en un cerrado acento algo sobre " _las dietas locas de las chicas de aquellos días_ " y la había sentado en la mesa y servido aquel pan negro integral con aquella delicia dulce con frutos secos y una taza de té dulce y le había _ordenado_ comer y no se había movido de allí, hasta que ella se había _obligado_ a comer tres enormes rebanadas de pan negro con el dulce de frutos secos, bajo la mirada atenta café de la abuela _Matilda_ , como la mujer mayor le había dicho en tono marcial que _debía_ llamarle.

Por su parte Sarah había esperado aterrada y pacientemente por su acostumbrado malestar estomacal, e incluso había preguntado donde estaba el baño más cercano y había planeado su ruta de escape cuando la primera arcada hiciera su aparición para no humillarse vomitando en público, y cuando llegó la hora de regresar a casa y no había enfermado e incluso había comido un poco de guiso con el pan negro de la abuela, Sarah casi había llorado y reído histéricamente del alivio en la privacidad de su auto, ante el logro de haber logrado comer dos abundantes comidas seguidas sin enfermarse y vomitar.

Si bien su hambre realmente no estaba completamente _saciada_ , ella había logrado _retener_ la comida en su estómago, así que eso la había llevado a una sola conclusión, el bocado de comida _fae_ y los aditivos artificiales estaban matándola lentamente, pero había una posibilidad para ella siguiendo la dieta y costumbres alimenticias de la abuela Matilde; se preguntó si Jareth el rey goblin ( _en el que evitaba pensar, pero de alguna forma se encontraba pensando en el_ ) sabría lo que su melocotón encantado le había hecho, y algo le decía que sí lo sabía, y que como la odiaba a muerte, le importaba muy poco las consecuencias que ella pudiera padecer.

Así que ya que cuando descubrió que podía comer siempre y cuando fuera completamente natural sin químicos ( _cosa que no sería fácil de encontrar_ ) Sarah sintió alivio y algo de esperanzas, ella tal vez podría vivir una vida normal, dentro de la _normalidad_ para Sarah Williams claro está.

— Le explique bien tu condición y la abuela me dijo que te llevara este fin de semana, así que prepárate chica porque mi amada abuela te va a dar de comer y si no escuché mal te va a enseñar unas cuantas cosas de su creación — Dijo la pelirroja arrancándola de sus pensamientos, y dándole un par de mordidas más la manzana hasta que no quedó nada de ella si no el corazón, que con un tiro seco fue a parar al cesto de basura más cercano con una puntería envidiable.

— ¿En serio? — Soltó Sarah encantada, dándole un enorme bocado al delicioso manjar en sus manos y ayudándose con algo de té que llevaba en su fiel y plateado termo, conteniendo apenas un gemido de placer ante el dulce manjar.

— Sip, así que ánimo y termina rápido que están por llamarnos — Dijo justo cuando el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó, en tres bocados enormes Sarah se terminó de comer, dio un buen trago de té de menta y trotó hacia su auto dejando en el asiento trasero, el envase de vidrio, el pan y su termo antes de echar a correr para alcanzar a Alice que la esperaba en la entrada del Instituto.

=== I O F ===

La clase fue por mucho larga y aburrida al punto que había que esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras el profesor de química explicaba lo que seguramente sería su próxima arma de tortura masiva, estaban cerca de los finales así que los profesores se volvían más viciosos y crueles, cuando la clase tocó su fin los alumnos salieron espantados del salón ante de que el profesor pudiera ponerles algún deber que los mantendría al borde de las lágrimas y el colapso nervioso en masa, durante el resto de la semana y el fin de semana, que ya estaba cerca.

— Vamos Alice — Llamó Sarah con prisas queriendo salir de allí lo más rápido que pudieran antes de que el profesor las alcanzara y les diera algún horrible papel que llevar a la dirección por el o algo aún más horrible " _deberes_ ", además tenían otro lugar donde ir antes de ir a sus casas.

— Och cuanta prisa chica — Bufó la joven en una clara imitación del acento escocés de su abuela, ambas rieron mientras Alice subía a su monovolumen azul eléctrico y seguía a Sarah hacia la zona comercial, al llegar las chicas estacionaron en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y Sarah arrastró a su amiga de la mano sin para de reír con malicia hacia la óptica. — ¿Que hacemos aquí, _Sar_ tienes problemas en la vista? — Preguntó la joven mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

— Tu _Alice Ennis McKeltar Kinkaid_ , vas a dejar hoy esos lentes y vas a usar unos de contactos y antes de que digas nada, tu madre, abuela y seis hermanos ya me dieron dinero y autorización suficientes para darte lo que yo llamo un _extreme-makeover_ y no, no aceptare un _NO_ por respuesta chi-ca — Dijo Sarah empujando a la estática pelirroja dentro de la óptica, tras discutir, suplicar y finalmente amenazar con llamar a Matilda para que se les ayudara en su misión.

Alice se dejó hacer genuinamente aterrada, ante lo que su amada abuela podía hacer con ella, al menos Sarah tenía buen gusto, pero su abuela bendita fuera su alma, estaba demasiado enamorada del estampado escocés, el color rojo, naranja y purpura y los suéteres esponjosos y coloridos, para su gusto y paz mental.

— Eres una _bruja cruel_ — Dijo la joven Alice horas después con un acento ligeramente escoses más propio de ella que de su abuela, mientras Sarah se reía encantada mirándola por el borde de una revista de repostería mientras le sacaban las cejas y le daban un buen facial.

— Ohhh pero tú me amas no lo niegues — Dijo Sarah conteniendo el gemido de sordo dolor en su pecho, alguien más le había dicho antes que era cruel y aún seguía doliendo.

— Och está bien niña Sarah, no te _desinfles_ — Dijo Alice notando la tristeza de Sarah, ella siempre había podido sentir las emociones de las personas a cierto nivel, su abuela Dios la bendijera siempre, era muy partidaria de contar a todo el que quisiera o _no escuchar_ , que era porque su familia tenía sangre de hada y los _fae_ los favorecían, la primera vez que había dicho eso frente a Sarah, está había palidecido y casi se había desmayado, mientras ella sólo se había reído de buena gana de los cuentos fantasiosos de su abuela.

— Solo estaba recordando a mi madre — Mintió Sarah sin pestañear se había vuelto una experta en eso al volver del laberinto, si no ¿ _Cómo explicarle a alguien cuando su mirada se fijaba en el aire y su mente se perdía en el recuerdo del laberinto, el rey goblin, sus amigos mágicos y lo que había tenido que hacer para recuperar a su hermano, sin que ella terminara en una habitación acolchada con una bonita camisa de fuerza hecha a medida con su nombre bordado en el pecho_?

Así que mentir se volvió primordial, allí explotaba las dotes de actriz que al parecer si había heredado de su difunta madre.

— No te deprimas, ella no hubiera querido — Dijo Alice haciéndola sentir aun peor sin querer, porque en realidad ella nunca había sabido lo que su madre habría querido, tal vez nadie más que Linda Williams ( _y lo dudaba también_ ) había sabido eso jamás.

— Ok, mira — Dijo Sarah espantando la incomodidad, mientras unía su rostro pálido y sin marca alguna junto al rostro salpicado en diminutas y doradas pecas de su amiga, sin los lentes enormes el efecto de sus ojos era increíble y el arco de sus cejas bien cuidadas la hacía ver mucho mejor, Alice se veía a si misma aturdida como si no podía creer que era ella la pelirroja guapa del espejo. — Ohhh vamos ahora el cabello — Cantó Sarah sonriendo a la estilista que siempre la había atendido.

— ¿E… el cabello, Sarah? — Balbuceó Alice espantada y tragado grueso, más sólo recibió un empujón firme de Sarah y la pantalla del celular con el número de su abuela para aplacarla. — _**Bruja**_ — Acusó la pelirroja con un enorme puchero en los labios, que solo hizo reír a Sarah y a la estilista.

— Ya somos dos ¿O crees que no se lo del pobre Roger? — Dijo Sarah mirando a Alice ponerse roja como la grana de la vergüenza bien mezclada con culpabilidad.

Alice había intentado conseguir que al menos una de las dos tuviera novio, así que decidió hacer de cupido entre ella y Roger Davis un chico de otra sección, demás está decir que fue un fracaso total, el chico se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó de espaldas tratando de sentarse junto a Sarah durante el receso volteándose el vaso de café en el pecho y los pantalones y aullando como los demonios cuándo se quemó, demás está decir que todos se rieron de él, menos Sarah que se había quedado en shock, Alice estaba demasiado atónita para reír al principio pero al final rodaba por el césped tratando de contener inútilmente las carcajadas, el pobre chico se levantó de un brinco y se alejó de ellas para nunca más volver y tal vez fuera mejor así, ella no sentía nada por él y estaba más que segura que el tampoco sentía nada por ella, de lo contrario lo habría intentado una vez más y ella habría tenido que rechazarlo, su corazón parecía estar cerrado a cal y canto.

Cuando se despidió de Alice, Sarah estaba contenta consigo misma y sentía que debía darse una palada de felicitación en la espalda, ella no había hecho cambios abruptos en la apariencia de su amiga, sólo le había mostrado lo que ella estaba ocultando, sus largos rizos rojos habían pasado mucho tiempo presos en esa gruesa trenza que ella solía llevar desde que podía recordar y ahora estaban libres cayendo con suavidad un poco más abajo de la mitad de su espalda, un poco de brillo de labios y un pisca de lápiz negro en los ojos y estaba lista, Alice tenía una saludable rubor natural y una piel besada por el sol, así que más maquillaje era innecesario, su ropa eran del mismo estilo solo que no eran tres tallas más grandes que ella, e incluso le regaló por su cumpleaños una combinación de ropa que sabía le quedaría espectacular bajo la solemne promesa de usarla para su fiesta de cumpleaños, Sarah se moría por ver la reacción de sus compañeros de clases.

=== I O F ===

— _¿Qué demonios ven?_ — Gruñó Alice en tono hosco al día siguiente espantado a un grupo de chicos que la miraban embobados, Sarah no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada con su mano mirando a los chicos con un borde de incredulidad, la reacción de sus compañeros había sido como una bola de nieve en los dibujos animados, cuando rueda por la loma y empieza a crecer y crecer, hasta que gana velocidad y gigantesca se estrella contra el suelo y baña a todos con nieve, los pobres chicos no sabían que les había golpeado.

Ella había esperado como siempre en el estacionamiento y cuando su amiga se había bajado de su auto, casi todos los estudiantes estaban allí y ella pudo ver cómo los ojos de los chicos se ampliaban en masculina admiración, y las chicas la miraban con celos y envidia femenina, si lo sabía, no eran sentimientos muy lindos los de las chicas pero allí estaban sobresaliendo como un enorme y doloroso grano, en medio de la frente de un bebé, era imposible no verlo.

Sarah se había atragantado con su té ante la reacción de los que veían a Alice como si fuera Afrodita caída del cielo y estallado en jocosas carcajadas, lo que pareció sacar del trance a todos, y Alice había pasado toda la mañana gruñéndole a cuanto chico fuera lo bastante idiota como para hacer acercarse a ella ahora que se había dado un _ligero_ cambio de look y amenazando con castrar a un par que se atrevieron a pedirle una cita en términos nada apropiados, porque cuando le hablas a una chica de la _estatura_ de Alice y no te molestas en levantar la mirada para ver su _rostro_ pero si miras fijamente sus _pechos_ , es lo suficiente _inapropiado_ como para que tanto Sarah Williams como Alice Mckeltar unan fuerza en común para amenazar con _daños físicos_ , y solo eso ya era de por si aterrador, las dos jóvenes no eran del tipo de las que alguien quería tener cerca cuando estaban furiosas y eso había quedado patentado aquella mañana.

— Si malvada bruja de ojos verdes ríete — Dijo la joven recostándose bajo el árbol bajo el que siempre merendaban con un deje dramatismo, pero sin verdadera ira hacia Sarah.

— No me dio de ti, me río de ellos, han tenido una belleza como tú frente a sus narices todos estos años y nunca te prestaron atención, _su pérdida_ digo yo, pues ahora su ignorancia te permite saber cuáles son los _imbéciles_ a los que evitar con más claridad — Dijo Sarah mordisqueando una de la docena de empanadilla de calabazas que la abuela Matilda le había enviado.

— Eres terrible, si yo consigo novio espero que tenga un amigo o un hermano para lanzarlo sobre ti chica — Amenazó ella comiendo una empanadilla también.

— ¿Alice de verdad quieres arruinar al pobre chico? Dios sabe que yo no estoy interesada en nadie — Dijo Sarah mientras en su mente la imagen del rubio rey goblin de mirada penetrante y pícara brillaba un momento antes de ocultarse en el fondo de su mente, dejándola desconcertada

¿ _Qué demonios hacia EL en su mente mientras discutía su falta de interés en los chicos_? Sarah quería gritar de frustración, su estúpida atracción hacia aquel hombre… _No, hombre no, los fae no son hombres, son machos, UHGGG nooo… rey… eso está mejor._ _REY FAE_ se recordó Sarah abofeteándose mentalmente ante la sexy imagen que brillo en su mente ante la palabra " _macho_ " espantándose por completo de sí misma y porque además a pesar de sus esfuerzos él _rey_ _fae_ no había desaparecido, muy al contario parecía cobrar fuerzas conforme pasaba el tiempo, cosa que la frustraba e irritaba enormemente.

— ¿Sarah no será que a ti te gustan las mujeres?— Pregunto Alice enmarcando las cejas un par de veces logrando que Sarah se atragantada con la empanadilla y tras darle un buen trago a su te, antes de estallar en estruendosas carcajadas que estremecían su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que terminó de espaldas en el césped.

— Dios Alice vas a matarme, que cosas dices por supuesto que no es eso, sólo que no sé, no encuentro a alguno que me atraiga, en realidad me atraen los chicos mayores — Mintió Sarah porque si algo sabía ella era que el Rey de los goblin era cualquier cosa menos un _"chico"_ él era todo un hombre ( _macho… lo que fuera_ ) y hacia un buen rato que ella había aceptado que le atraía aunque prefería mantener eso alejado de su mente.

 _No que fuera a aceptarlo en voz alta, porque solo Dios sabía quién podría estar escuchándola y una vez había sido demasiado descuidada con sus palabras y no quería estar nuevamente en la posición de tener que enfrentarse a algo parecido… de nuevo_ pensaba Sarah con frustración Además… ¿ _Qué mujer de cero a cien años (en el caso de las mortales) con sangre en las venas no le atraería el malvado y sexy rey fae?_

— Ohhh ok, te entiendo me pasa igual, ya sabes ese amigo de mi hermano, _Hamich_ idiota troglodita que está como le da la gana y no me da ni la hora el malvado y desgraciado _bombón_ de rico y caro chocolate negro — Dijo Alice apasionadamente nombrando una vez más a su adorado tormento.

Sarah había conocido al hombre de veintiún años, de un buen metro ochenta y cinco, cinco centímetros más que Alice que media uno ochenta, diez más que ella con su metro setenta y cinco, de ojos azules intensos y cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y el cuerpo de modelo de portada de novela de guerrero medieval, si Alice tenía razón el hombre era todo un _bombón_ , pero Sarah se sentía más atraída por la platinada belleza masculina de aquel rey _fae_ , que del oscuro atractivo de _"bombón_ " de su amiga, aunque eso no lo reconocería en voz alta ante nadie.

— ¿Y ya te vio tu adorado tormento? — Preguntó Sarah que había visto como el aludido miraba a Alice cuando creía que nadie lo veía, había un brillo feroz en sus ojos azul rey, algo primitivo y terroríficamente familiar, aunque ella no podía ponerle nombre o recordar dónde lo había visto antes, pero estaba segura de que lo había visto.

— No, no está en la ciudad ahora mi hermano comento que tal vez " _Tal vezzz_ " lo veamos este fin de semana en mi cumpleaños, por fin diecisiete… tu bruja eres una anciana — Dijo Alice soltando una enorme carcajada antes de que el timbre sonara y acabará con la alegría de muchos.

— Oh Alice, pero si solo es una semana de diferencia, niña la envidia se ve muy mal en ti chica — Bromeó Sarah mientras está le sacaba la lengua, antes de ella echar correr a su auto y dejar su termo y la cesta de donde habían estado comiendo y alcanzar a una malhumorada pelirroja que lanzaba miradas que prometían en infierno al primer chico que se acercara a ellas.

La clase de historia fue por demás tediosa y hasta Sarah cabeceó una cuarta vez tratando de mantener su atención en el tema que estudiaban, pues el lunes tendrían el examen final y aquella clase era prácticamente un resumen, era una lástima que la Sra Jensen tuviera la " _cualidad_ " de convertir el relato de una guerra salvaje y llena de peligros y emociones, en un relato monótono capaz de sacarle las lágrimas al más duro de los estudiantes.

Sarah era una de esas que habían aguantado con valor mientras uno a uno caían como moscas frente a sus cuadernos, tal vez porque Alice y ella se golpeaban mutuamente bajo la mesa para no quedarse dormidas como el resto de la clase, para el final del día ambas tendrían su colección de moratones que hablarían de la historia de la guerra que ambas tenían contra el aburrimiento de la clase de la Sra. Jensen, después de todo su piel tenía la maldición de toda piel albina para los morados, cuando el timbre sonó, ambas salieron casi volando y dejaron tras ellas a un salón lleno de somnolientos estudiantes y una indignada profesora ante su número de " _desaparición_ "

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	4. Cap 4: Ruptura

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

" _Al parecer hay cosas que nunca aprenderé sin importar cuantos años tenga… aparentemente una de esas cosas es "creer que algo está garantizado" desde algo tan simple y rutinario como la_ _ **predicción de un día soleado**_ _que termina con una tormenta (_ _ **en medio del día soleado**_ _) hasta algo tan complicado como el_ _ **amor**_ _, de cualquier tipo, desde el filial hasta el romántico (_ _ **el ultimo definitivamente fuera de discusión**_ _)_

 _Soy una tonta sin remedio ni esperanzas de superar mi grado personal de estupidez, de eso no hay discusión alguna que valga la pena iniciar, para confirmar o no mi grado de estupidez, eso sería simplemente echarle más sal a la herida y sumarle más peso a la ofensa de ser simplemente una tonta de remate._

 _A veces me pregunto (_ _ **generalmente cuando estoy hundida hasta el cuello con los resultados de mi estupidez**_ _) ¿Cuándo aprenderé, cuando dejaré de ser tan tonta, tan confiada? Sinceramente no lo se y espero de corazón que sea antes de que yo misma sea la causante de mi propia destrucción…_

 _Diablos eso sonó taaannnn pero taaaannnn dramático… en fin al diablo el mundo… ahora solo estoy yo"_

 **Sarah Williams**

* * *

 **Cap 4: Ruptura**

* * *

Aquel sábado en la tarde de brisa cálida y clima perfecto para estar afuera en contacto con la naturaleza, Sarah estaba frente a la enorme casa de ladrillos de estilo victoriano de techo rojo y paredes blancas en la parte rural de su ciudad, donde vivían Alice y su familia, Maude la madre de Alice como siempre la había recibido como a otra hija más, Maude al igual que Matilda su madre, era una mujer grande y fuerte, no era para menos después de traer al mundo a seis hijos altos y enormes y a Alice que no era exactamente una diminuta margarita, Maude era una mujer risueña y con un carácter tan volátil como el de Sarah en su mejor día, aunque ella solía decir ( _riendo con malicia_ ) que Sarah era aún peor y ella no podía negarlo.

Después de ser debidamente abrazada y besada en ambas mejillas por Maude y Matilda afanadas en la cocina con las novias, esposas y un millón de hijos y nietos corriendo por todas partes, los hermanos de Alice procedieron a saludarla también al igual que sus novias o en algunos casos esposas, así que cuando Sarah finalmente alcanzó a Alice esta estaba sirviéndose un vaso de ponche de frutas bajo la hosca mirada de Hamich a unos pasos de ella, Sarah estaba aliviada de que sólo le faltara saludar a aquellos dos y Hamich no era de los que besaban o abrazaban a nadie, ( _gracias a Dios_ ) aunque Alice podría hacerlo por dos, aunque en aquel momento Sarah dudaba que pudiera sentir nada con la cantidad de besos y abrazos que había recibido, desde su entrada en la enorme casa por la puerta principal hasta su salida por la puerta de la cocina, sus mejillas estaban entumecidas y si le daban un abrazo de oso más, posiblemente terminaría en urgencias, mas ella en el fondo no se quejaba teniendo en cuenta la ausencia total de aquellas muestras de afecto en su propia casa, absorbía en la casa Kincaid todo el afecto que podía ( _aunque ella bien podía evitar la visita a urgencias_ ).

— Feliz cumpleaños A-l-i-c-e — Saludó Sarah alargando el nombre con toda intención, su amiga ahora que la veía bien estaba tensa como una vara de roble.

— SARAH — Gritó Alice dejando el vaso con fuerza en la mesa y volviéndose hacia ella con tanta rapidez que perdió un poco el equilibrio, sus ojos estaban llenos de alivio y también de tristeza y mientras la joven le daba un enorme abrazo de oso que ella devolvió sintiendo que Alice lo necesitaba e ignorando el sordo dolor en sus hombros ate la fuerza con la que su amiga estaba " _triturándola_ " en su abrazo. Sarah miró con fría furia al hombre de oscura melena que a su vez le devolvió la hosca mirada con un deje de altanería puramente masculina, que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco ante el despliegue del hombre conteniendo las ganas de tomar la bañera de ponche y volcarla sobre la arrogante cabeza de Hamich.

— Te vez _espectacular_ , vamos muchacha hoy serás mi pareja de baile — Declaró Sarah antes de arrastrar a Alice a la pista de baile donde tras unos cuantos torpes empujones y alegres carcajadas logró hacerla olvidar de lo que la había entristecido ( _y estaba segura que tenía que ver con el hombre que no había despegado la furiosa mirada de ellas en todo el rato_ ) logró que se divirtiera en un baile loco y sin orden al que pronto se unieron la familia de Alice y algún que otro vecino, pues de la escuela sólo Sarah había sido cordialmente invitada.

En el transcurso de la tarde Sarah había visto a Alice hablar a lo lejos con Hamich y cuando la joven había perdido el control de su temperamento y parecía haber vociferado algo que nadie pudo escuchar gracias a la música, había dado un par de pasos atrás acorralado por la joven, más pronto había mirado el hombre simplemente la había mirado impasible y duramente a la joven y le había dicho algo que había hecho que Alice palideciera, se irguiera cuan alta era y con la espalda rígida como una vara se había dado la vuelta sobre sus talones y había avanzado hacia Sarah con la mirada vacía, antes de desviarse y entrar a la casa donde se había encerrado en su habitación.

— ¿Puedo saber que le dijiste? — Preguntó Sarah a Hamich después de veinte minutos de suplicar a Alice que saliera de su habitación donde se había encerrado, para luego arreglarle el cabello y el maquillaje corrido recordándole que estaba hermosa a cada rato, recibiendo como respuesta un desganado asentimiento, de esos que se dan para complacer a alguien y lograr que cambien de tema o se callen la boca.

— ¿Y eso te importa, por qué? — Contestó el hombre con claro desdén taladrándola con la mirada, desde que lo había conocido a través de Alice él siempre había sido así con ella y a Sarah no le había importado por que Alice estaba convencida de estar locamente enamorada de él y sinceramente no le importaba un comino como la tratara, siempre y cuando no fuera igual con Alice, pero su aptitud aquel día estaba empezando a irritarla al punto que ella tenía que hacerse con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle las orejas a gritos y cumplir su deseo y volcar la ponchera de ponche sobre él antes de mandarlo directo a la mierda y arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga.

— Alice es mi mejor amiga, podría decir que la _hermana_ que nunca tuve y odio verla triste — Respondió Sarah con seriedad, ella realmente estaba molesta con aquella arrogante montaña de testosterona.

— Solo le dije la verdad, es una niña _disfrazada_ de mujer — Contestó el con irritación, lanzándola una mirada hosca, mientras Sarah palidecía ante la completa estupidez de aquel hombre.

— Eres un _idiota_ y espero que lo sepas, Alice no está " _disfrazada_ " de mujer como tú lo pones y cometiste la burrada de decirle en su cara, ella está muy cerca de ser una joven mujer y nada de lo que tú digas o hagas puede cambiar eso, no puedes frenar a la naturaleza, si eliges apartarla ahora que empieza amostrarse como la mujer que será pronto, no serás diferente de _esos niñatos estúpidos_ del instituto que _ahora_ que han visto la belleza escondida en ella, buscan su atención ganando solo su abierto y sincero desprecio — Soltó Sarah sin molestarse en ocultar su rabia hacia aquel semejante bruto. — Apártala de ti ahora y cuando quieras acercarte a ella, recibirás la misma indiferencia que esos idiotas reciban ahora de ella, y no te molestes en negarlo Hamich, yo _SI_ puedo ver cómo la miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, así que deja de ser un _terco idiota_ , _**ahora mismo**_ — Añadió antes de volverse.

— Como si tú fueras alguien _experimentada_ para hablar de _rechazo_ — Dijo el hombre entre dientes ácidamente mientras Sarah lo ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía su camino hacia donde Matilda le hacía señas para que se acercara.

— Och... Qué joven tan terco, si hay que estar bien muerto para no apreciar la belleza de mi Alice — Gruñó Matilda lanzándole una mirada hosca al aludido que no dejaba de mirar a Alice completamente ignorante de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella, mientras bailaba con un vecino sonriendo levemente mientras conversaba con él.

— Si, tamaño idiota — Confirmó Sarah mientras Maude asentía en defensa de su hija. — Si sigue así, sólo va a lograr que Alice se aleje de él y ni lo mire, tal vez sea bueno y así ella consiga a alguien que de _verdad_ la aprecie y no la trate como a un trapo — Dijo Sarah pensativa.

Sin notar que ante sus palabras el aludido Hamich como si la hubiera escuchado aun a la distancia que estaban y con la música y conversaciones en el aire, había dado un notable respingo como si le hubieran clavado un tenedor en un costado y ahora avanzaba hacia Alice con la prepotencia de un hombre con una misión, y cuando interrumpió el baile de la joven con el guapo latino Julio y la hizo girar con una fluidez irreal para un hombre de su tamaño, obligó a Alice a dar una grácil pirueta antes de arrancar a bailar con gracia, con la perpleja cumpleañera que sólo lo miraba boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos, Sarah contuvo la carcajada y esperó que a Alice no se le cayeran los lentes de contacto, aunque si seguía abriendo los ojos así, era muy posible que tuvieran que ir de nuevo a la óptica al día siguiente.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? — Preguntó Maude de repente como su acabará de notar a Sarah sentada allí con ellas. — Hush _fuera_ , ve allí y baila con un guapo joven y dejamos a nosotras aquí que ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo, shu... shu — Añadió la mujer obligándola a levantarse y empujándola hacia donde el guapo Julio sacaba a bailar a su hermana, Sarah sonrió antes pedirle permiso a Leda y agarrar a Duncan el hermano de Alice y arrancar a bailar como las mujeres le habían ordenado.

=== I O F ===

El inicio del nuevo año escolar para su promoción había empezado con la ilusión de que aquel sería el último año escolar de secundaria ( _y de la continua tortura que los profesores parecían estar liberando sobre ellos)_ , a aquellas alturas muchos de sus compañeros de clases y alumnos de los otras clases ya estaban hablando de las posibles opciones de carreras que querían estudiar y de las universidades a las que querían aplicar, e incluso aquellos que no tenían para pagar la matrícula de una carrera larga ya estaban comentando y barajando las posibilidades que presentaban las muchas universidades en cuanto a cursos cortos que los llevarían al mercado de laboral más rápido y tal vez así optar por una carrera más larga, e incluso ya habían algunos que desde el verano habían iniciado sus vidas en el campo laboral, bien fuera para reunir dinero para seguir estudiando o para colaborar con los gastos en sus casas en precaria situación económica por motivos varios.

Alice y Sarah no eran diferentes del resto, y pronto estaban estudiando folletos de las distintas universidades de Boston, buscando las opciones que ambas querían para sus futuros, Alice tenía el apoyo económico y moral de una _larga y extensa familia_ , Sarah solo tenía a su padre y la _promesa_ del fideicomiso que su madre le había dejado para serle entregado a los veintiuno, así que ella si estaba averiguando ávidamente los requisitos necesarios para obtener una beca y financiación del estado, lo que la convertiría en la " _orgullosa_ " dueña de su primera hipoteca _"yuppi… que alegría"_ ( _inserte sarcasmo al 3000% aquí_ ) así que durante la primera semana de clases, Sarah se había impuesto un horario tan o más estricto que el del año anterior, sus notas era _aceptables_ para optar por la beca y la financiación, pero si podía mejorar un poco más, ella tendría la paz mental suficiente como para estar segura de que realmente " _obtendría_ " con seguridad lo que quería y ella quería una beca en _Arte_ aunque aún no le había dicho nada ni a su padre ni a Karen de su decisión, deseaba aplazar aquellas futuras discusiones y los dolores de cabeza que seguramente vendrían con ellas, lo más que pudiera ( _preferiblemente hasta que tuviera que mudarse al dormitorio tamaño caja de fósforos con alguna compañera de litera ruidosa, desaseada, parrandera y con su suerte abusiva e invasiva_ ).

=== I O F ===

Fue a mediados de Septiembre que Sarah finalmente le comunicó a su " _familia_ " la carrera que había decidido estudiar, y se sorprendió mucho cuando su padre y Karen lo habían aceptado y tomado las noticias con mucha calma y diplomacia, ella había esperado pacientemente sus reacciones tardías sin creer que aceptaran su elección sin pelear, alegando mentalmente que el Shock había causado un retraso en la respuesta que esperaba ( _Caos, gritos, negación, reproches, en fin el Armagedón_ ) así que cuando tres días después de anunciar su elección de carrera, su padre le anunció que había decidido que era hora de ir a echarle un vistazo a la casa de Sarah en Irlanda ahora que estaba próxima a cumplir los dieciocho en un tono decididamente " _mecánico-estudiado-a-repetición continua-hasta-lograr-un-efecto "calmado"_ , Sarah comprendió que aquella era la verdadera " _reacción_ " pues al día siguiente del " _acartonado_ " anuncio de su padre, Karen " _servicialmente_ " había llenado _TODA_ la casa con folletos de _Irlanda, vida y cultura, Universidades y oportunidades laborales_ y Sarah que no era ninguna estúpida no le había pasado desapercibido el _claro mensaje_.

" _Ya no la querían allí y_ e _ra hora de irse_ "

Las cosas entre ellas habían mejorado los últimos tres años pero ella no se había equivocado cuando se dijo a si misma que _jamás_ serían madre e hija y Karen la quería fuera de su vida donde Sarah sobraba y la imagen que ella tenía en su mente _solo_ con su esposo y su hijo, que para su consternación había desarrollado un apego a su hermana mayor que ella había tratado de cortar (inútilmente), contratando a otras niñeras para cuidarlo, que terminaban huyendo de la casa chillando hasta el cielo aterrorizadas de Toby, aunque ninguna bajo ningún concepto decían las razones del por qué huían, de hecho ninguna de las niñeras aceptaba hablar con ninguno de ellos después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta para salir corriendo lejos de la casa y el dulce niño rubio.

=== I O F ===

— Las oportunidades de estudio y empleo en Irlanda son muy buenas, además teniendo en cuenta de que Sarah ya tiene la nacionalidad, no le será difícil su proceso migratorio y no tendría gastos extras — Dijo Karen meses antes del viaje que habían planificado para ver la casa de Sarah, mientras le entregaba a Robert un nuevo fajo de folletos, con universidades con mención en arte, la carrera que Sarah había elegido a pesar de los sutiles consejos de ambos que eventualmente terminaron llegando hasta Sarah.

— ¿Tanto apuro por deshacerse de mí? — Saludó Sarah aquella mañana finalmente cansada de escuchar los " _comentarios/consejos/ordenes_ " de Karen y mirando a su padre con rapaz atención, mientras Karen hacia una mueca de sobre actuada indignación, que no disimulaba el sonrojo de vergüenza que mostraba su cara al ser abiertamente confrontada con lo que ella realmente quería.

— Sarah ahora no hija — Dijo Robert mirando de una a la otra, con un brillo de genuina lucha interna brillando en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Ahora no, entonces cuando Robert? Tu hija ya está grande para que estés consintiéndole todo — Dijo Karen no dispuesta a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

— _Consintiéndome_ , claro — Contestó secamente Sarah esperando sin tener ninguna esperanza a ver qué diría su padre para defender su derecho de permanecer en SU casa.

— Sara hija, eres una joven mujer con responsabilidades y no puedes seguir dejando tu propiedad en Irlanda en manos de arrendatarios además has demostrado ser capaz de cuidar de ti misma desde los dieciséis, creo que es una buena idea — Contestó su padre repitiendo al pie de la letra las mismas palabras de Karen que sonreía encantada con el resultado obtenido.

Sarah lo miró a los ojos fijamente hasta que el apartó la mirada con algo cercano a la vergüenza, luego había sonreído tristemente, ¿ _él se olvidaba acaso de las otras dos propiedades que heredaría de su madre a los veintiuno, propiedades que estaban en el mismo país que él y de las que también tenía que cuidar, que tan idiota creían ambos que ella era?_

— Entonces te felicito Karen, finalmente lograste sacar a tu _odiada_ hijastra de la casa en la que nació y le corresponde por _derecho_ , por fin lograste tomar control total de mi padre al punto que al final termina abandonándome igual… no, _PEOR_ que mi madre, espero que te sientas muy bien contigo misma — Dijo Sarah con ira apenas contenida mirando a la mujer mayor palidecer poco a poco al igual que su padre.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así tu… — Soltó Karen con prepotencia levantando con un seco gesto la barbilla, para poder mirar a Sarah que era ahora mucho más alta que ella.

— _Silencio_ , me atrevo porque si _crees_ que voy a salir de esta casa sin decirte lo que _mereces_ estas completamente _equivocada_ , además esta es _MI_ casa, por si convenientemente no lo _recuerdas_ mis abuelos me heredaron la mitad de la propiedad y el resto es de _Toby_ no tuya, y el que te hayas dedicado a borrar mi presencia de ella desde que llegaste aquí, no le quita que _legalmente_ sea la dueña de la mitad del lugar que dices llamar "tuyo" y no te molestes en convencer a tu esposo de quitármela — dijo Sarah con un filo de tal frialdad que la mujer cerró la boca con un sonido seco, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, Sarah sentía su sangre bombear con fuerza en sus venas.

— Sarah hija…

— _**No**_ , no me llames hija Robert Williams, no me llames hija cuando estás de acuerdo con esta mujer en sacarme de _mi_ casa, por el simple hecho de que ella no pueda soportar mi presencia, mi sola _existencia_ en tu vida y bajo el techo de esta casa, aun cuando tengo más derecho que ella de estar en esta casa y en tu vida, pero no te preocupes _Robert_ como estas taaan feliz con la idea de sacarme de tu vida, les voy a adelantar la fiesta, primero que nada olvídense de ir a Irlanda, no me quieren aquí, no los quiero allá ni en ninguna de mis propiedades ya que estamos y segundo me voy ahora mismo de tu casa, se feliz con la _bruja controladora_ con la que te casaste — Dijo Sarah en tono gélido, seco y controlado mirando a su padre a los ojos fijamente, conteniendo hasta el final las ganas de rugirles las palabras, mientras dejaba a los dos en la cocina y subía a la que era hasta aquella mañana su habitación.

Mientras su padre y Karen discutían en la cocina a gritos echándose en cara, acusaciones, culpas y cosas el uno al otro, Sarah abrió su armario y empacó su ropa, zapatos y todo lo que podía llevarse de su habitación en un par de maletas grandes, varios bolsos y cajas de cartón que había estado reuniendo para algunos proyectos escolares que ya habían anunciado que vendrían y ahora tendría que buscar otras para reponer las que estaba usando, luego vendría por el resto de sus cosas, que eran muebles grandes y pesados; era obvio que ella tendría que alquilar un depósito para guardar los muebles si no terminaba regalándolos Alice. ( _Porque NO se los iba a dejar a Karen ni muerta, prefería regalarlos, quemarlos en una pila incluso pero jamás dejárselos a ella. Si, había descubierto con los años que en lo que respectaba a Karen, ella podía ser muy,_ _ **MUY**_ _rencorosa_ )

Sarah dio un bufido cargado de furia antes de sacar el último bolso por la puerta principal y empujarlo a la fuerza en la parte trasera de su auto pues la maleta estaba llena, antes de regresar a la que desde ahora podía considerar como su antigua habitación.

Finalmente después de echarle un vistazo general a la habitación vacía de los detalles que minutos antes la habían señalado como "SU" habitación, Sarah levantó el tablón suelto bajo su cama y sacó el antiguo libro encuadernado en cuero rojo y titulado en letras doradas y el cuaderno con su punto de vista de la historia y sus dibujos envueltos en el viejo y polvoriento vestido que había ocultado del mundo casi tres años atrás, y los había metido con sumo cuidado en su amplia cartera de estilo repartidor y había abandonado el lugar sin volver a mirar atrás, pues era muy doloroso de ver para ella en ese momento, luego asegurándose de que Karen aun estuviera abajo fue a ver a Toby, su hermano de cuatro años aun dormía apaciblemente aquella mañana sin saber que aquel día le estaban quitando a su hermana mayor, Sarah acarició su rubio cabello y sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, planto un beso en su frente y se despidió en silencio, sabía que aquella sería tal vez la última vez en que lo vería, estaba segura de que Karen se aseguraría de eso y su padre no opondría resistencia como siempre.

— No tienes que irte así — Dijo su padre desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermano haciéndola tensarse.

— Si, si tengo, no te molestes en decir más de lo que ya dijiste _padre_ … Solo hazme un último favor, no permitas que _ella_ haga que Toby me odie, aunque lo niegues ella lo intentara y eso nunca te lo perdonaré, si de verdad me quisiste un poco haz eso por mí y por él — Dijó Sarah pasando junto a él que la miraba pálido y aturdido como si ella lo hubiera golpeado y saliendo de la habitación.

Karen esperaba abajo al pie de las escaleras con una expresión de extrema satisfacción, que borró apenas Sarah la miró con la promesa clara de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo brillando en sus ojos verdes, porque en ese momento ella no estaba por debajo de estrellar su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas en el odioso rostro de aquella arpía de mujer, que visiblemente aterrada se apartó de su camino tal vez sabiendo que no debía tentar su suerte con Sara aquel día, tan apurada estaba por alejarse que falló en ver las sombras que se agitaban en los rincones de la casa mientras Sarah abandonaba el lugar para siempre, de haberlas visto y entendido lo que significaba jamás habría intentado sacar de allí a la única mortal a la que los goblins respetaban y temían.

" _Porque lo que nade sabia, era que los goblins adoraban el suelo que la joven que atravesó el laberinto y recupero al bebé cautivo del rey goblin, y más aún al pequeño rufián rubio que dormía sin saber que su protectora y guardiana había sido forzada a dejarlo atrás_ "

 _ **Karen-**_ _1000 (_ _ **Con grandes dosis de trampa**_ _) /_ _ **Sarah-**_ _3 (_ _ **Por medios legítimos e Igual**_ _ **invicta**_ _)_

=== I O F ===

Después de manejar durante treinta minutos sin una destino específico solo dándole vueltas a lo que había sucedido, Sarah reacciono finalmente y estacionó su auto frente a la posada " _AppleWhite_ " junto a la cafetería " _Desert Rose_ " donde había estado trabajando haciendo postres dos días a la semana, desde el inicio de clases junto a un par de panaderías en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, respiró profundamente y se miró en el espejo del retrovisor asegurándose de no mostrar rastros de lágrimas ni nada que delatara su profunda tristeza y creciente y recién desarrollada depresión, porque una chica tenía derecho a mantener su orgullo intacto y ella lo último que quería era la _lastima_ de nadie, a pesar de saber que estaba destinado a conocerse lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Con calma bajó del auto con su cartera colgando de su hombro, y tras cerrar y activar la alarma de su bebé, entró con paso decidido a la recepción de la posada donde una mujer de mediana edad de cabellos castaños en un peinado conservador en la base de la nuca y vestida con un cómodo y elegante vestido floreado de talle alto estaba sentada frente a la computadora.

— Buenos días, Sarah ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Saludó Celine Applewhite la dueña de la posada.

— Buenos días señora Applewhite, ¿Puedo alquilar una de sus habitaciones por favor? — Preguntó Sarah sintiendo el corazón acelerársele y golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras sus manos sudaban y sentía una puntada de dolor que anunciaba el inicio de su migraña.

La mujer mayor la miró fijamente antes de apretar los labios en una línea fina y asentir dedicándole una sonrisa antes de mirar la pantalla de la computadora, Celine Applewhite conocía a su familia de las reuniones en la iglesia y para nadie en la congregación era un secreto la situación en la casa de los Williams, aunque por supuesto todos ellos se aseguraban de no comentar, opinar ni demostrar que ellos sabían lo que sucedía abiertamente.

Sarah estaba segura que en reuniones más íntimas y donde ninguno de ellos pudiera escuchar nada, todos ellos hablaban sobre lo que sucedía y más ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La tentación de hablar sobre el tema estaba allí y al diablo la religión, todos los seres humanos tendían a hablar del prójimo, criticar y chismosear era una regla obligatoria no escrita, porque si ellos habían señalado en susurros que el hijo mayor del pastor de la iglesia de la calle siguiente, se había escapado sin la aprobación de su padre y se había casado con un chica _Judía,_ durante _un año entero_ hasta que tuvieron a su primer par de mellizos _dos años atrás_ , ¿Cómo no señalar el drama familiar que ellos tenían cuando Karen no se molestaba en disimular su desagrado por ella en público aun cuando su mayor preocupación era lo que los demás dirían de ella? Simplemente no podía culparlos, y ahora tendrían más munición con ella viviendo en el hotel _Applewhite_.

— Lo único que tenemos libre ahora es una habitación pequeña y sencilla con una tetera eléctrica — Dijo la mujer en educado tono de disculpa, mirándola con disimulo.

— Eso es todo lo que necesito Señora Applewhite, si me lo permite estaré aquí hasta finalizar el año escolar — Dijo Sarah con calma, a pesar que dentro de ella había una revolución de emociones en conflicto.

— ¿Tu padre está al tanto de esto? — Preguntó finalmente la mujer directamente, era obvio que ella quería saber tanto por cuestiones legales como por la natural curiosidad que todo ser humano tenia.

— Mi padre esta consiente de que me he ido de casa, me despedí de él antes de salir, mas no le dije a donde me iría mientras termino la escuela, además no creo que le importe, de todas maneras Señora Apllewhite yo tengo los medios para pagar la habitación si es lo que le preocupa — Respondió Sarah sin ofenderse.

— Hnnn ¿Esperas a alguna persona, visita o algo? — Preguntó la mujer nuevamente, mientras tecleaba con calma poniendo la habitación a nombre de Sarah.

— No, a menos que mi amiga Alice o su familia vengan a visitarme, no tengo ningún novio ni me fui de casa por algún chico señora Applewhite no le traeré ningún problema — Respondió Sarah con calma, sabiendo que la mujer estaba en todo su derecho de evitarse algún problema a futuro.

— Bien Sarah, tu habitación es la numero trece, solo estaciona en la parte de atrás frente a ella y eso es todo — Dijo la mujer finalmente entregándole la llave con el rotulo de madera con un número trece en bajo relieve.

— Pagaré por adelantado esta semana — Dijo Sarah con genuino alivio, abriendo con rapidez su cartera y su monedero, entregándole a la mujer la tarjeta de débito y su identificación, conteniendo una mueca ante el condenado número y los recuerdos que evocaban en ella, número trece, la habitación, trece horas para recuperar a Tobi, trece el número de su aparcamiento en la escuela, trece el casillero que nunca usaba y así sucesivamente, antes del laberinto ella no le había prestado atención a la continua aparición de aquel número en su vida, ahora sabía que el trece era su número de Karma y se negaba a averiguar lo que significaba ella ya tenía suficientes problemas en el mundo para ponerse a indagar en planos astrales, cristales y todas esas cosas _hippies_.

Después de cancelar aquella primera semana, Sarah hizo lo que la mujer le había indicado y estacionó su auto justo frente a la puerta de madera pintada de negro mate, con el odioso número trece en metal dorado y con un suspiro de resignación, salió del auto con el primer bolso de ropa en mano, abrió la puerta con la llave que le habían entregado y observó el lugar con calma.

La habitación no era exageradamente grande, de echo era más pequeña que su habitación en casa, tenía una cama matrimonial con un edredón beige verde militar con estampado de hojas, contra la pared y frente a la única ventana de la habitación, las paredes eran blancas y tenían algunas pequeñas fotos enmarcadas como cuadros para adornar el lugar, había una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, hacia la derecha desde donde ella estaba parada en la puerta, estaba el enorme closet cubriendo toda la pared y hacia la derecha una mesa al final con la tetera eléctrica y dos tazas a juego, y a la izquierda de esta podía ver la puerta del baño, sabía bien que no era el _Ritz_ o el _Hilton ,_ pero era limpio, decente, económico y estaba cerca de su trabajo a cuarenta minutos de su escuela y a sesenta de sus otros dos empleos, así que eso era lo único que importaba.

— Bien pies… aquí vamos de nuevo — Murmuró distraídamente mientras empezaba a ordenar sus pertenencias en el closet dando gracias a Dios que la señora Applewhite hiciera las remodelaciones que hizo cuando compró el lugar cinco años atrás, y decidiera hacer los closets de ese tamaño, tal vez pensando en lo incomodo que es para una mujer viajar y conseguir un closet miniatura.

Cuando terminó de ordenar todo, Sarah estaba agotada física y mentalmente, aun así se permitió arrastrase fuera de la habitación y sacar el equipaje más importante que llevaba con ella, la cava azul rey mediana llena de tarros con el dulce de frutos secos hechos por Matilda, junto al pan negro que habían hecho ambas el día anterior después de la escuela, media docena de empanadillas de queso ecológico que le había entregado la noche anterior antes de volver a casa y por ultimo varios envases plásticos llenos de hojas y flores de te suelto y era en pocas palabras su fuente de vida.

Tras colocar su cava dentro de la habitación, Sarah llenó la tetera con el agua purificada que traía con ella de la casa de Alice y la puso a calentar mientras ella se daba un merecido baño, permitiéndose el lujo de llorar en la ducha hasta agotarse, ella sabía que esto estaba destinado a suceder, pero no había esperado que doliera tanto, ¿ _No se suponía que ella estaba preparándose para aquello_? _Soy una idiota_ Pensó mientras lloraba.

Ya no importaba, después de secarse vestirse y obligarse a comer, Sarah se tomó su pastilla para la migraña que seguía su curso en pleno apogeo para entonces y se acostó a dormir, sabiendo que los próximos días no saldría de aquel lugar ni aunque el mundo cayera a sus pies, no importaba ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sentirse completamente miserable.

=== I O F ===

Sarah ya había terminado la última bandeja de tartaletas de frutas y sonreído para ella con satisfacción, aquel día había cumplido con su pedido por completo ya le habían pagado y ahora regresaba a su habitación en la posada con la esperanza de tomar un baño tibio, comer algo, terminar su deberes escolares y dormir como una pereza hasta tarde teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente era sería sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela.

— **_¡Sarah Williams!_** — Ladró Matilda arrancándola sin ceremonia de sus dulces pensamientos de golpe, haciendo que la aludida levantara la mirada sorprendida y palideciera enfermizamente al ver, no solo a la anciana Matilda con una expresión enfurecida con las manos en las amplias caderas, sino también a Sorcha, a sus hijos y a Alice en el lugar ahora repleto de autos todos con la misma expresión de furia de la matriarca.

— _Oh. Por. Dios_ … — Susurró Sarah cerrando los ojos un instante, al comprender que Matilda estaba enfurecida por lo que había sucedido, pero estaba aún más enfurecida porque ella no les había dicho nada al respecto y en efecto la mujer no tardó en dejar caer sobre ella un monumental regaño que amenazaba con desprenderle las orejas junto a Maude, Alice y el resto de la tropa Kinkaid que había venido con ellas.

Así Matilda había llegado como una tromba a la posada y después de un monumental regaño la hizo empacar todo con la ayuda de Alice y Maude y llevó a su casa, maldiciendo hasta el cielo con un acento tan fuerte, que no se entendían la mitad de sus palabras aunque lo poco que había logrado entender la había escandalizado y arrancado el más brutal de los sonrojos que hasta entonces ella había padecido.

Sin perder un segundo aquella misma tarde incluso Hamich había sido enrolado por Matilda en la comitiva que había ido a la casa de los Williams a recoger el resto de las pertenencias de Sarah.

Hamich había dado un cambio total respecto a ella apenas entró y salió de la casa de su padre junto a los hermanos y algunos primos de Alice, que había sostenido su mano durante todo aquel drama en muestra de su apoyo incondicional, mientras Karen irritada y furiosa por la invasión a _**su**_ casa y el escándalo de la mudanza ahora presenciada por _todos_ los vecinos, regañaba a Sarah que la ignoraba olímpicamente protegida por la feroz anciana que comandaba la comitiva, que como si de un general condecorado se tratará, la había hecho callar con una sola orden seca.

Al final Sarah había tenido que entrar a señalar las cosas que le pertenecían y a retirar de la biblioteca de la familia todos los tomos heredados de su abuela materna bajo la indignada y ruidosa queja de la esposa de su padre ante la pérdida de tan _valiosas_ pertenecías, pues estos eran tomos muy antiguos de mucho valor en el mercado, algunos de ellos eran _únicos_ y Sarah se aseguró de que estuvieran _todos_ en su poder.

Cuando Robert Williams había llegado después de la _urgente_ llamada de Karen a su trabajo, se había puesto la soga al cuello cuándo había señalado con calma que los libros y los muebles antiguos pertenecían a Sarah, pues eran parte de la herencia que su abuela _materna_ le había dejado, entonces Karen había abandonado la casa hecha una furia dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí y olvidando por completo a Toby que jugaba en el corral frente a la tv de la cocina.

Sarah y su padre no intercambiaron palabras mientras ella terminaba de sacar las cosas que le pertenecían teniendo incluso que buscar varios baúles con los álbumes de sus fotos desaparecidas de la casa y otros artículos heredados de sus abuelos paternos, para la completa furia e indignación de Karen cuando regresara y descubriera la ausencia de varias vajillas de porcelana, plata y cristal cortado, e incluso pinturas y jarrones que su padre había señalado a los parientes de Alice que pertenecían a Sarah y estos habían cargado con su consentimiento, junto al resto de las cosas que ella ya les había señalado que le pertenecían.

=== I O F ===

Tras caer en una depresión que duro un par de semanas en la que Matilda la había obligado a comer, Sarah prácticamente se arrastraba hacia sus clases, su curso y sus trabajos de pastelera que era para su suerte era en días específicos donde preparaba los dulces cobraba y se iba, luego animada por Maude, Sarah se apuntó a un curso nocturno de arte con varios primos de Alice cuando vio un retrato al carboncillo de sus padres de una antigua foto del día de la boda, que Sarah le había regalado a Matilda en su cumpleaños junto a un enorme, delicioso y hermoso pastel.

Desde pequeña ella había tenido talento natural para dibujar, pero Karen siempre había desdeñado cada dibujo que Sarah había hecho y aunque a través de los años ella había seguido practicando y mejorando con la ayuda de vídeos y cursos en línea, Sarah quería aprender mucho más, por eso había decidido estudiar Arte cuando se graduara del instituto y su bono añadido era que con certificado de " _Chef en repostería profesional"_ ( _que se había esforzado en sacar_ ) y su arte ella podría hacer hermosos pasteles y dulces que seguramente se venderían bien, porque si algo no quería era atarse a algún restaurante a menos claro que fuera en sociedad con Alice. No en realidad Sarah Williams quería su propia pastelería y su propia pastelería iba a tener.

=== I O F ===

— Vamos Sarah está _perfecto_ lo único que falta es comérselo malvada bruja, _¡LIBERA EL PASTEL AHORA!_ — Soltó Alice dramáticamente, moviéndose de un lado al otro casi bailando alrededor de Sarah que miraba con atención critica el hermoso pastel de cuatro pisos de chocolate negro, relleno con crema de chocolate oscuro y frutos secos remojados en licor de malta escocesa, con una capa de chocolate blanco y otra de fondant nacarado y apliques de encaje en crema italiana blanco mate, dándole una apariencia acolchada y la capa de escarcha de azúcar tornasol dándole apariencia más _mágica_ que de algo _comestible_.

Sarah había hecho varios ramos de rosas de fondant de varios tamaños y colores que iban desde el rosa pálido al rojo pasión y las había colocado sobre la base superior como si fuera el ramo de novia dejando que las rosas inferiores cayeran como cascada hacia el piso inferior donde coloco otro ramo más pequeño mientras la cinta dorada echa de fondant y perlas de azúcar caía en un lazo suelto hasta el último piso donde habían dos palomas en un nido entre las rosas, sujetando un par de iniciales dentro de anillos dorados y con cintas de colores clarísimos que parecían brotar del pastel, acompañados de dos pasteles más pequeños con sus ramos y cuajados de cintas al igual que el último piso del pastel principal, era hermoso y ella casi no podía creer que lo había hecho ella, Duncan el hermano de Alice le había pedido a ella hacer su pastel de bodas y ella había aceptado sólo bajo la condición de que fuera su regalo de bodas y así habían quedado.

— Alice tiene razón Sarah, puedo asegurar que es una pena cortarlo — Dijo Maude al borde de las lágrimas, el pastel de su muchacho era hermoso y ella le había tomado fotos a todo el proceso que había durado tres días seguidos, en los que la joven Sarah se había esclavizado a la cocina gruñéndole ferozmente a los novios cada vez que trataban de echar un ojo a su trabajo, Matilda, Alice y ella habían tenido que arrastrarla para que comiera, se duchara y durmiera, pero había valido la pena ella habría deseado que su Duncan _sénior_ y su padre hubieran vivido para ver aquel hermoso espectáculo .

— _¡Hay que comerlo!_ — Dijo Alice lanzando un puño al aire, mientras agitaba su pelirroja cabeza llena rollos amenazando con lanzar alguno a los ojos de algún incauto y dejarle un buen morado o la necesidad de un parche de cuero de por vida.

— Si, si ya, deja que tu hermano se case y comerás pastel, Alice _chica_ — Dijo Sarah riéndose y quitándose el delantal, mientras se limpiaba las manos con él y lo dejaba caer en la silla donde había estado sentada prácticamente los últimos tres días, tomando una bandeja con unas figuras y más rosas de fondant.

Matilda apareció entonces con dos de su nietos, que bajo la dirección de la anciana y Maude llevaron el hermoso postre a la mesa de dulces y sólo entonces Sarah agregó a la pareja de novios de fondant que había hecho junto las rosas y terminando todos los demás detalles finales, a ella le gustaba que su trabajo fuera simplemente perfecto y no le importaba que la llamaran quisquillosa siempre y cuando todo quedara tal cual lo veía en su mente; la pareja sobre el pastel era una réplica de los verdaderos novios el pelirrojo Duncan reía esposado a la rubia y risueña Leda vestida con su traje de novia, que sostenía la llave de oro fuera de su alcance hacia un lado, teniendo en cuenta la gran diferencia de estatura entre ellos, las figuras en conjunto eran tiernas y graciosas justo como ellos.

Cuando consideró que todo estaba tal cual lo deseaba, Sarah estuvo libre para correr a tomar un baño arreglar su cabello y ponerse el vestido de noche verde botella adornado con bordados plateados en el corsé y el borde del vestido, unas sandalias plateadas y un par de pendientes de diamantes que su madre le había regalado a juego con un dije en forma de lágrima, se había recogido su cabello con un par de peinetas de plata que había sido un regalo de Jeremy y con unos toques de maquillaje estaba lista.

La boda había sido cálida y hermosa, y para nada parecida a la rígida coreografía de la boda de su padre con Karen ( _que había_ _ **exigido**_ _boda por la iglesia o nada_ ) Duncan había llorado como un niño al ver a su diminuta y hermosa Leda vestida de novia caminando hacia el del brazo de su padre, aquella mirada llena de amor y devoción había hecho suspirar hasta a las mujeres casadas en la iglesia, ella incluso que había sido una cínica en lo referente al amor ( _por lo que había mantenido a los chicos lejos de ella_ ) se había encontrado suspirando y por un momento había deseado ese mismo amor y devoción para sí misma.

También había comprendido finalmente el significado de aquella enigmática mirada que Hamich le había venido dedicando a Alice desde mucho antes de su cumpleaños diecisiete y ella no había podido descifrar hasta que una vez pronunciados marido y mujer, Duncan había mirado a Leda con aquella misma mirada y le había dicho que era " _suya_ " con la voz cargada de _intención_ y los ojos brillantes de aquella _primitiva emoción_ que ella comprendió finalmente que era " _deseo_ " lo que la llevó a preguntarse de inmediato ¿ _Dónde había visto ella ese crudo deseo antes_? No pudo recordarlo y ocupada con la boda como estaba lo dejó ir de su mente por el momento.

Sarah bailó, cantó y celebró con aquella familia que le había abierto las puertas de su casa y sus corazones, se había reído con el resto de las jóvenes casaderas cuando la habían empujado para atrapar el ramo y había evitado por los pelos atraparlo empujando a Alice en su lugar, que a su vez había mirado el ramo perpleja antes de entregarlo a Leda de regreso alegando que aún no estaba lista para eso, y por consecuencia el ramo había vuelto lanzarse de nuevo y una vez más Sarah había empujado a otra desventurada alma que si lo había aceptado y gracias a Dios todo el episodio del ramo había terminado.

Después de cortar el pastel y repartirlo, Sarah había tomado la pequeña parte que podía comer sin enfermarse y se había retirado agotada hasta los huesos, ( _los días de trabajo con sus empleos y el trabajo que le había dado el pastel de bodas, estaba pasándole factura finalmente_ ) después de que los novios hicieran su escape, dejando la fiesta seguir su curso, ellos celebrarían hasta el día siguiente o más.

Sarah suspiró antes de tomar el primer bocado de pastel y casi se había roto un diente cuando había mordido algo _duro_ en su minúsculo trozo de pastel y definitivamente _NO_ era un fruto seco, para su sorpresa el " _Dije"_ que Leda había _insistido_ en poner en la torta, como una costumbre del lado de su familia le había tocado a ella, aunque ahora era obvio que la joya se había soltado de la cinta con que lo habían atado, el "Dije" que Leda había colocado personalmente sin permitirle a nadie saber _"Qué forma tenía"_ era un hermoso búho de oro blanco, sosteniendo en sus garras un diminuto anillo de oro amarillo y parecía reírse de sus inútiles intentos de huir del ramo de novia, Sarah lo había mirado fijamente por largos minutos antes de esconderlo dentro de su joyero, dispuesta a olvidarse de él y del significado que Leda le había dado cuando había explicado la tradición familiar, ella no estaba por _comprometerse_ , y definitivamente mucho menos aún estaba por casarse.

Aquella noche como todas las noches desde que tenía quince soñó con él, el misterioso y sensual rey goblin, en su sueño él no decía nada, solo la observaba con indulgencia y acariciaba su rostro con ternura, antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y bailar una y otra vez, con aquella fantasmal melodía resonando contra su cuerpo y su mente una y otra vez en un interminable bucle sin fin.

Al día siguiente el misterio del _Dije_ se comentó entre las mujeres y Sarah guardó silencio sepulcral sin ganas de llamar la atención hacia sí misma decidiendo que era mejor que se dedicara a pensar en todas las cosas que tendría que hacer para su viaje, el día se acercaba cada vez más y ella cumpliría dieciocho, después en una semana más sería el cumpleaños de Alice y luego se acercaba más a la graduación y finalmente ella abandonaría el país, a Alice y a aquella enorme y hermosa familia llena de amor que la había hecho sentir parte de ellos.

Con aquella idea en mente Sarah se había dedicado a hacer un inventario de sus cosas, Matilda _Dios la bendijera siempre_ , tenía un enorme cobertizo en excelentes condiciones donde había guardado junto a las cosas de su familia, las pertenencias de Sarah, por lo que ella no tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad de aquellas cosas ella sabía que podía confiar en Matilda y su familia o un pago pues apenas lo había ofrecido se había ganado un regaño que aún le hacía doler la cabeza.

Al final había empezado a depurar su ropa, eliminando de sus pertenencias lo que estuviera roto, no le quedara o simplemente detestara ( _aka, los horribles "regalos" forzados de Karen en sus cumpleaños_ ) y había empezado a armar sus maletas y a embalar cuidadosamente los libros que su abuela le había heredado y que definitivamente regresarían a Irlanda con ella y algunas cosas que no podía dejar atrás, pues tenían no solo valor monetario sino sentimental para ella.

Sarah estaba decidida a empezar una nueva vida de cero, sin madrastras malvadas, ni padres débiles, sin su mejor amiga/hermana y su enorme y amorosa familia de la que sentía que no podía ni debía seguir abusando más de la hospitalidad que le habían brindado, sin rey Goblin, sin Toby, sin nada, solo ella.

 _ **Porque al final de cuenta, ella Sarah Williams estaba sola**_.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora


	5. Cap 5: Ecos del pasado

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _La vida es una extraña experiencia, que se vuelve aún más extraña conforme vamos haciéndonos mayores o al menos es lo que a mí me parece._

 _En fin, para mi pareciera que fue ayer que estuve dramatizando la historia de "_ _ **El laberinto**_ _" en el parque cerca de mi antigua casa junto a mi amado cachorro Merlín, cuando creía en la magia de los cuentos de hadas, creía en la belleza y glamour del mundo del cine en el que mi madre vivía, creía que algún día ella vendría por mí y sería mi madre, en que las cosas se arreglarían de alguna madera entre papá y ella, y mi única preocupación era recordar la línea de la tonta historia que dramatizaba para mí misma en el parque y que no sabía que tanta relevancia e importancia podía tener._

 _Sin embargo, nunca más regresé al parque desde aquel ultimo y fatídico día, mi casa ya no es mi casa (porque hace mucho que no es mi "hogar"), le tengo algo de temor la magia, evito los cuentos de hadas y fantasía como la peste negra, (aprendí a la mala que no todo es bueno en los cuentos de hadas) Merlin está lejos de ser un cachorro ahora, yo ya no vivo con mi padre, mi madre está muerta y ella en realidad nunca pudo ser mi madre, fuera por elección propia o por que no estaba en su naturaleza… ya no importa, vivo en casa de mi mejor amiga donde me han hecho sentir parte de un verdadero "hogar" una familia, estoy cerca de cumplir dieciocho y abandonar el país y todo lo que conozco… Si… la vida es extraña y complicada._

 _ **¿Para que crecemos, cuál es la utilidad, la finalidad de crecer; es**_ _ **realmente**_ _ **necesario?**_

 _Todo es más fácil cuando se es niño, entonces no vemos las cosas que suceden alrededor de nosotros, no sabemos nada más de lo que hay en nuestro pequeño, fantasioso y simple mundo_ _ **perfecto**_ _…_

 _Supongo que es cuando somos niños que vivimos la época de oro de los sueños de todo ser humano, luego despertamos un día de ese hermoso y perfecto_ _ **sueño**_ _y abrimos los ojos a la gris y cruel_ _ **realidad**_ _y de repente somos adultos y ese sueño termina para siempre y pasamos el resto de nuestras_ _ **miserables vidas,**_ _torciendo nuestros cuellos mirando al pasado y añorando, ese pasado de ensueño cuando éramos_ _ **tonta**_ _e_ _ **intensamente**_ _felices y no lo sabíamos…_

 _Supongo que aunque suene cruel y egoísta puedo ser sincera y señalar que "_ _ **No soy la única que da lástima entonces**_ _" que está mirando al pasado con patética nostalgia, rogando en silencio que_ _ **regrese**_ _a pesar de saber que nunca volverá, supongo que no son solo mis sueños los que han muerto sino una parte vital de mi misma alma que se ha ido con ellos…_

 _Diablos cada día más deprimente… simplemente acuéstate en el suelo y rueda Sarah Williams,_ _ **rueda**_ _"_

 _ **Sarah Williams**_

* * *

 **Cap 5: Ecos del pasado**

* * *

Aquella mañana del 30 de Octubre tras haber recibido las respectivas felicitaciones de parte Alice ( _que muy entusiasmada había saltado a su cama cantando cumpleaños a todo pulmón, estremeciendo toda la habitación y tal vez la casa entera, mientras brincaba sobre su colchón y casi dándole un ataque cardiaco o amenazar con sacarla de un empujón de la cama y posiblemente mandarla a aterrizar sobre su cara en el pasillo que las dos camas creaban en la habitación)_ luego al presentarse en la cocina después de ducharse y arreglarse para el día, el resto del clan Kinkaid que trajinaba por la casa a aquellas horas también la felicitaron efusivamente, además contra todo pronóstico Sarah recibió incontables llamadas y mensajes de texto, por no hablar de correos electrónicos o saludos por _Facebook_ de conocidos, compañeros de clases pero sobre todo de _la familia de Alice_.

Sarah Williams _oficialmente_ de dieciocho años ( _desde aquel día_ ) abandonó la casa de los Kinkaid sintiendo un peso extraño en medio de la espalda, aquella no era una sensación desconocida, por el contrario ella conocía muy bien ( _demasiado bien en realidad_ ) esa molesta sensación de que _alguien_ tiene los ojos _clavados_ en ti como si estuviera diseccionándote en partes muy, pero muy pequeñas tratando de analizar a simple vista cual era tu compuesto _químico/biológico_ era _difícil/imposible_ de olvidar.

Ella la había conocido y había aprendido a _aceptarla_ de sus años de vivir con Karen y luego en su experiencia en el _innombrable_ lugar mágico donde había estado años atrás, aun así por más que ella buscó no logró ver a nadie observándola o remotamente interesado en ella fuera de lo normal, la noche anterior había intentado una última vez ( _como lo había estado intentado desde hacía tres meses_ ) de contactar a sus amigos del Underground inútilmente, el espejo antiguo siguió siendo un _simple_ y común espejo, aquella tarde ella planeaba embalarlo incapaz de ver su propio reflejo devolverle la mirada y no ver a sus amigos saludándola desde el nunca más, ella sabía que el día llegaría pero igual le dolía haberlos perdido para siempre.

Restándole importancia al asunto y no queriendo hundirse en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una nueva depresión, Sarah apuró el paso y subió a su auto dejando su cartera tipo repartidor en el asiento del copiloto y su bolso lleno de libros, su fiel termo y una cesta con empanadillas rellenas de pollo para un rápido almuerzo en el asiento trasero del auto y se alejó a cumplir aquella cita que ella sabía que no podía aplazar.

Durante el camino de la casa de los Kinkaid al centro frenético y ocupado de la zona empresarial de _Charlestown_ , Sarah se preguntó una y otra vez con un poco de temor reverente si las cosas saldrán bien para ella en la lejana Irlanda, si debía irse realmente o si no sería mejor quedarse y apañárselas con la beca que irónicamente había conseguido sin aplicar por ella, pues solo por su promedio automáticamente la escuela se la había ofrecido, solo que no era una beca por _"Arte"_ sino por " _leyes_ " lo cual estaba muy lejos de lo que ella quería hacer con su vida.

Sarah se preguntó también si aquella mañana todo saldría bien y sin tropiezos, si vería a su padre y este le diría al menos algo sobre Toby a quien tenía entendido no le duraba ninguna niñera o cuidadora y lo habían inscrito en turno completo en la escuela y la guardería por lo que pasaba _todo el día_ lejos de la casa, de su padre y de la bruja de su madre ( _no que ella se quejara de que estuviera alejado de la última, que era en sí misma la peor influencia que un niño podía tener en su vida)_ pero aun así su hermano se la pasaba la mayor parte del día entre extraños solo porque Karen se había negado a renunciar a su carrera profesional, en la firma donde tenía una elegante oficina, todo el mundo sabía que ella podía seguir su carrera desde casa si lo intentara pero ella simplemente no _quería_ hacerlo, y a consecuencia de eso Toby tenía que pasar el día del jardín de infancia a la guardería _._

 _~Bruja verde y verrugosa~_ Dijo Sarah en su mente sin remordimiento pensando en Karen en su egoísmo y su ambición, los cuales no tenían limite ni aun frente a las necesidades de su propio hijo, porque al menos ella había esperado que la mujer fuera más consciente y flexible con su propio hijo, como no lo había sido jamás con ella, solo ahora podía ver que la mujer no se detenía ni cambiaría por nadie y su pobre hermano también le tocaría vivir la brutalidad e incomprensión de su propia madre, y la silenciosa resignación y cobardía de su padre, ~ _algún día ella estaría allí para él_ ~ Se prometio a si misma, por ahora solo podía sufrir por él desde lejos.

* * *

Su llegada a aquel edificio que había conocido desde que podía recordar, fue rápida y tras aparcar en el estacionamiento subterráneo y tener unos minutos de agridulces memorias, Sarah tomó su cartera sintiendo una vez más el peso de una mirada sobre ella haciéndola sentir incomoda y nerviosa, más se negó a dejarse asustar y tras verificar su apariencia en el espejo retrovisor, bajo y cerró su auto, puso la alarma y se unió al grupo de personas que avanzaban hacia el ascensor, esforzándose por caminar a paso normal y no caer en el pánico y echar a correr como una desquiciada paranoica, y luego se dedicó a memorizar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que aquel día terminara, para distraer su mente de la extraña sensación de estar siendo espiada que estaba segura que no era otra cosa más que su mente jugándole bromas pesadas, no sería la primera o la última vez _¿Verdad?_ Todo el mundo tenía algún desliz mental de vez en cuando y la paranoia era el de ella ( _y ella tenia motivos de sobra para tener una saludable y aceptable paranoia_ ).

— Buenos días Srta. Williams — Saludó la amable secretaria del bufete apenas la vio entrar, en su rostro había una sonrisa jovial y de bienvenida como siempre según ella podía recordar.

— Buenos días señora _Savage_ , tengo una cita con el señor _Jackson_ — Contestó Sarah devolviéndole el saludo cordial con genuina alegría; a ella le agradaba mucho aquella mujer y si le hubieran preguntado ( _y no lo habían hecho jamás_ ) Sarah la habría preferido mil veces a ella como la nueva esposa de su padre y no a Karen, esa mujer era demasiado fría, ambiciosa y extremadamente controladora, ella había podido verlo apenas la conoció, su padre tal vez solo lo había visto después de tener la soga al cuello mientras se tambaleaba en el banquillo de tres patas con dos de ellas fracturadas y a punto de desprenderse y ahorcarlo.

— Oh si, dame un segundo querida — Dijo ella antes de levantarse mostrándol el coqueto y discreto traje ejecutivo azul claro de dos piezas que vestia aquella mañana, el traje estaba conformado por una chaqueta entallada a la bien cuidada figura a juego con una falda sobre la rodilla de corte de tubo, resaltando la bonita forma del cuerpo de la señora Savage, combinada con una vaporosa blusa blanca con encajes y delicados botones perlados y la linda bufanda vino tinto atada a modo de corbata, que unida al coqueto regogido ligeramente despienado y las discretas joyas la hacian ver elegante y muy profecional, como siempre habia sido la mujer desde que Sarah podia recordar, mientras la observaba caminar con su tipica gracia, hacia la oficina donde estuvo un par de minutos antes de permitirle entrar, no sin antes felicitarla calurosamente por su cumpleaños.

— _Sarah Williams_ mira cómo has crecido muchacha, _dieciocho años_ , el tiempo vuela — Saludó el hombre mayor de tez aceitunada, de anchos hombros de boxeador cubiertos por un saco oscuro y una corbata rojo sangre anudada en un pulcro nudo de diamante, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, mientras la luz sacaba destellos de sus cabellos entrecanos mientras la observaba con genuina alegría desde donde había estado sentado detrás del enorme escritorio de roble lleno de papeles y cosas, recibiéndola como si fuera su nieta predilecta, levantándose de inmediato para saludarla.

— Sip ya soy una _anciana decrépita_ — Dijo Sarah con tono de horror y drama colocando el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su frente adoptando una exagerada pose " _dramática_ " muy sobreactuada que habría matado de un infarto de horror a su difunta madre o alguna de las difuntas divas de la casta _Barrymore_ si la viera ejecutar aquella grotesca muestra de muy mala y deliberada actuación, antes de estallar junto al hombre mayor en sonoras y genuinas carcajadas.

* * *

Tras invitarla a sentarse, el abogado tomo una actitud completamente profesional dejando la inicial camaradería en pausa, y empezó con calma a explicarle todo el proceso que había iniciado con los abogados de su madre para poner en orden tanto la herencia de su abuela que ya podía reclamar, como el resto de lo que recibiría a los veintiuno, después de leer con ella todos los documentos y escuchar las explicaciones de Jonathan Jackson, Sarah estuvo firmando un documento tras otro hasta tener todo listo.

— En tres semanas tendrás todo esto en tus manos notariado y registrado, todo está en regla ahora sólo tienes que tomar posesión de tu casa y tu terreno y a los veintiuno podrás tener el resto de tu herencia, ahora quiero decirte esto más como _amigo_ de tus padres y _tuyo_ que como tu _abogado_ , vas a ser una joven mujer rica muchacha, entre tú fideicomiso y la herencia de tu madre a los veintiuno tendrás más que cualquier joven mujer promedio a tu disposición sin el control de nadie, así que quiero que tengas _mucho cuidado_ con cualquier hombre que se te acerque Sarah, este mundo está lleno de gente mala y tú eres una buena e inocente muchacha y no quiero verte víctima de alguno de esos _indeseables_ — Dijo el hombre con solemnidad, todo aire impersonal y profesional olvidado mientras le decía esas palabras y la miraba con aquellos ojos tan negros como el carbón llenos de genuina preocupación por ella, él tenía más de cuarenta años de casado y no había tenido hijos, así que cuando sus padres la habían tenido el hombre se había auto-declarado su abuelo y nadie lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, ni la huida de su madre, ni Karen, ni nada.

— Lo sé, tal vez por eso ya no estoy en contra de irme a Irlanda, será un nuevo inicio en una página en blanco — Dijo ella sonriéndole para calmarlo, aunque la sensación de estar siendo observada volvió con fuerza tal, que ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse más ella ignoró aquella sensación una vez más y las terribles ganas de volverse a escarean el lugar con la mirada buscando algo que seguramente _no estaba allí_ y solo la haría ver como una desquiciada frente a Jonathan.

— ¿Estas segura de irte Sarah? Tu padre va a extrañarte — Dijo el hombre preocupado, el y su esposa estaban muy preocupados por la situación de Sarah, y si bien la habían dejado tomar sus decisiones ellos habían estado vigilándola con ayuda de los Kinkaid para asegurarse de que estuviera protegida y a salvo, ninguno de ellos quería que se fuera, pero Sarah había tomado una decisión y al parecer la terquedad de su difunta abuela la había heredado Sarah por completo ( _y algo mas_ ).

— ¿Sabías que no lo he visto desde que salí de su casa, tras mi mudanza y el traslado de mis cosas con ayuda de los Kinkaid? — Contestó Sarah bajando la mirada hacia el escritorio frente a ella sin ver el brillo de indignación en los ojos del hombre mayor. — No _Tío Jon_ , papá no va a extrañarme porque me vaya a otro país, él ahora tiene una nueva vida, otra esposa y otro hijo, dudo que Toby sepa alguna vez de mí, Karen ya se deshizo de la pieza que _sobraba_ en su perfecta vida, y papá... _Robert_ no hizo nada para detenerla, muy al contrario él la apoyó, me dio la espalda y poco falto para que me sacara de una patada de su vida — Dijo ella levantándose sintiendo que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, pero no quería llorar al menos no frente a nadie por mucho cariño que le tuviera.

— No te vayas a olvidar de mí o de mi Clare, Sarah Williams — Dijo el hombretón finalmente derrotado, aferrando su mano gigante sobre la de ella antes de poner una caja de joyería en su mano. — _Por tu cumpleaños_ — Añadió justo cuando tocaban la puerta y Claudia la secretaria entraba tras el abogado darle permiso.

— Su cita de las diez acaba de llegar — Anunció la mujer con una calida sonrisa en los labios.

Sarah se despidió y Claudia le dio otro paquete y se negó a aceptar una negativa y a Sarah no le quedó de otra, que dar las gracias educadamente antes de salir de la oficina, Sarah esperaba el ascensor para regresar a continuar con sus deberes y al abrirse se encontró de frente con su padre quien palideció considerablemente al verla, Sarah sólo hizo un ademan en reconocimiento con su cabeza, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar por toda aquella situación, mientras él se apresuró a bajar la mirada y a pasar junto a ella como un rayo sin decir palabra alguna, Sarah sonrió para sí misma con tristeza se tragó las lágrimas y el doloroso nudo en la garganta, y siguió también su camino tomando aquel encuentro como la señal más clara del rechazo de su padre por ella, y la prueba más fiel de la falta de importancia que su ausencia suponía en la vida de Robert Williams, su padre.

En su auto abrió los regalos para distraer el dolor que el comportamiento de su padre le había causado, y pensó con cínica ironía que él había _odiado_ abiertamente a su madre por sus constantes _decepciones_ , sus monumentales peleas se habían debido justamente a eso, pero irónicamente al final él la había _decepcionado_ aún más que ella, porque al menos Linda su madre, nunca se había _esforzado realmente_ para hacerle _creer_ a Sarah le importaba de verdad en ese punto habia sido cruelmente sincera, su padre si lo había hecho, por años se había esforzado en darle muchas muestras de afecto y Sarah había creído que ella le importaba a su padre, que si el mundo fallaba, ella siempre podía contar con él y con su amor incondicional y la realidad de la vida le había probado distinto, había sido todo lo contrario, ella tontamente una vez más dio por garantizado algo que _obviamente_ no era así, al parecer ser más vieja no la hacía menos estúpida en este punto en particular.

El regalo de los Jackson eran un par de pendientes de oro blanco en forma de nudo celta a juego con un hermoso medallón del tamaño de su puño con el mismo hermoso patrón en sobre y bajo relieve, el regalo era simplemente hermoso, y el obsequio de Claudia era un hermoso suéter de cachemir beige satinado increíblemente suave como una nube.

Tras admirar sus regalos durante varios minutos consolándose con el _afecto_ con el que cada uno de ellos le había sido entregado, Sarah guardó todo en sus respectivas bolsas y cajas dejándolo en el asiento trasero y tras colocarse el cinturón de seguridad dio un audible suspiro cargado de resignado alivio y se fue al Instituto donde tendría clases aquella tarde y apenas tenía tiempo para comer algo de lo que seguro Alice estaría guardando para ella como siempre, sin importar que ella tenía comida en el auto, suponía que al final ambas terminarían compartiendo y comiendo cada bocado hasta las migajas, lo cual era una suerte que ambas tuvieran un metabolismo acelerado ( _y su propia condicon alimenticia_ ) de lo contrario estarían rodando como enormes pelotas de playa por todas partes.

=== I O F ===

Aquella tarde en casa de Alice celebraría su cumpleaños con un pastel ecológico hecho por Maude, y por primera vez en muchos años _(Tal vez desde la última visita de su abuela materna)_ Sarah se había sentido _libre_ , _feliz_ el día había sido _perfecto_ , el clima se había prestado para la celebración.

Hamich que había empezado a salir con Alice ( _finalmente_ ) había sido el encargado de mantenerla lejos de la casa Kinkaid hasta que todo estuviera listo para celebrar su día; ella debió haber sospechado algo cuando él le había _pedido_ que lo _ayudara_ a _elegir_ un regalo para el cumpleaños de Alice que estaba cerca y ella había ido encantada, pues realmente no había sospechado de él, porque si bien las cosas habían cambiado sutilmente entre ellos desde que el conociera en persona a Karen aquel día que había formado parte del " _escuadrón de mudanzas de Matilda Kinkaid_ " no podían decir que eran _amigos del alma_ , más bien podría decirse que se " _toleraban_ " cordialmente y todo por el bien de Alice, así que ellos realmente le habían dado una sorpresa, ella solo había planeado comer algo de pan negro y dulce de frutos secos y dormir como los muertos, pero las cosas cambian ¿no? Así que ella solo se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar por la corriente del rio de la vida, como suelen decir.

=== I O F ===

Era entrada la noche y Sarah tenía horas imitando a las tortas de avena de Maude en su enorme sartén de teflón, dando vueltas de un lado al otro en la cama, hasta que la frustración la ganó y se encontró viendo sin ver en la oscuridad el techo abovedado de la habitación, ella simplemente no podía dormir, _algo_ estaba molestándola pero no sabía muy bien que, era una _energía nerviosa_ que generalmente sentía cuando estaba enfocada en trabajar con sus dulces y pasteles, y estaba decidida/obsecionada con que todo se viera tal cual podía _verlo_ en su _mente_ , así que harta de dar vueltas en la cama bajó a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un té fuerte de manzanilla y miel para ayudarse a conciliar el sueño y finalmente dormir, no le haría bien a nadie ( _menos a ella_ ) trasnocharse y pasar el día con un humor de perro rabioso, sin señalar que sería la apertura perfecta para que su " _amiga_ " la migraña apareciera dispuesta a torturarla sin compasión.

Ella estaba agotada con todo el trajín ( _y el estrés_ ) del día, ( _eso era seguro_ ) pero el sueño por alguna extraña razón la eludía por completo, con calma encendió solo la luz sobre la cocina y la enorme isla que la dividía del comedor informal que se usaba generalmente para desayunar, y era una locura con trafico incluido todas las mañanas y una locura total los fines de semana y la familia en pleno se reunía en la casa de Matilda.

Tras apartar su largo y pesado cabello del camino con un deje descuidado, Sarah llenó la tetera de aluminio y tras colocarla sobre el quemador, encendió la cocina y la puso a calentar mientras buscaba el tarro con las flores de manzanilla y todos los utensilios necesarios para hacerse una taza de té y apenas la tetera había silbado Sarah apagó la cocina y tomó su taza adjudicada en la enorme familia y volcó las flores sueltas de manzanilla en un diminuto colador de metal en forma de embudo que colocó dentro la taza, antes de verter el agua caliente disfrutando del aroma del té inundar la cocina, tras retirar el colador y mientras vertía miel en la taza, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla desde los pies a la cabeza y de inmediato por inercia se volvió hacia donde el picante olor a sándalo, cuero y magia la guiaba, entonces finalmente lo vio y dio gracias al cielo porque no había gritado hasta los cielos y la taza no estaba en sus manos cuando apareció, o la habría dejado caer de la impresión y si, del _temor_ de estar nuevamente en su presencia.

Allí en la semi-oscuridad de la acogedora y hogareña cocina de los Kinkaid en cuerpo presente estaba el rey goblin, ese que había invadido sus sueños y pensamientos durante los últimos tres años y nada de lo que había hecho para _olvidarlo_ o por lo menos _ignorarlo,_ lo había _erradicado_ de su mente, y desde la semi-oscuridad la observaba en completo silencio, como antes lo había hecho durante su travesía por el laberinto, el salón de fantasía o los últimos desesperantes minutos en la habitación de Escher, siempre en silencio observando como un _auténtico depredador_ jugando con su presa y teniendo en cuenta que él había tomado la forma de un búho nival que era un ave de _rapiña_ cazadora por naturaleza, ¿ _Eso la convertía a ella en un indefenso y asustadizo ratón_? Se preguntó distraídamente y comprendió que _era el_ quien había estado _observándola_ aquel día, ¿ _Por qué ahora_? Sarah no lo sabía y la verdad era que temía saberlo.

— _Hola Sarah querida, tanto tiempo_ — Habló Jareth finalmente observando a la delgada y frágil mujer frente a él, ella era aún más hermosa de lo que sus recuerdos le hacían justicia, aun con aquel aire de fragilidad rodándola como una débil nube, labios llenos y rojos, piel pálida sin macula alguna, nariz ligeramente respingona, su rostro un óvalo perfecto aun con los pómulos altos ligeramente más marcados de lo que recordaba, sus ojos dos esmeraldas enormes brillantes y su cuerpo con las curvas en los lugares correctos, la edad había tratado bien a Sarah Williams y el no podía ignorarlo, la niña al borde de la madurez se había ido y había dejado tras ella a " _Sarah la mujer_ ".

— _Rey goblin_ — Dijo ella a su vez aterrorizada mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie apareciera, curiosos o alarmados de que un hombre extraño estuviera allí a aquellas horas de la noche, cuando todo el mundo debería de estar durmiendo.

— Vamos _Sarah, Sarah_ estoy seguro que puedes recordar _mi nombre_ — Dijo el con pícara y sensual camaradería, mirando fijamente y sin pestañear a la joven mujer aferrar el borde del mesón de piedra tras ella, donde la taza grande y en forma de gato malhumorado humeaba.

— No sería _correcto_ , eres un rey y ni siquiera podemos decir que seamos _amigos_ — Respondió ella volviendo a mirar sobre su hombro hacia la puerta que daba hacia la sala de la casa aterrada de que alguien la encontrara allí a aquellas horas con un hombre, sin alcanzar a ver la expresión de ira y frustración que atravesó el hermoso rostro del rey _fae_ ante sus palabras en su preocupación de ser sorprendida en compañía de un _"hombre_ " extraño a la familia, en la cocina especialmente a _esas_ horas, el reloj digital de la cocina marcaba las " _13:00_ "am, _¿casualidad ironica? no lo creía_.

— _Nadie vendrá Sarah_ , todos duermen y si yo _no lo deseo_ no van a despertar en un buen rato _querida mía_ — Respondió en a su vez arrastrando las palabras su voz profunda y con sensual picardía retumbaba contra ella poniéndole los nervios de punta, ante las implicaciones de sus palabras que prácticamente se burlaban de ella diciéndole sin decirle realmente " _Estas a mi merced y ya no hay hacia donde correr_ " y solo aquello la asustaba, Sarah lo miró genuinamente aterrada, mientras él se estiraba en toda su estatura y avanzaba hacia ella con la cruda sensualidad de un felino, que ningún modelo de pasarela podría igualar, y que matarían a sus madres a sangre fría por obtener y a él siempre se le había dado _naturalmente_.

Puede que entonces cuando estaba en el laberinto con quince años ella no lo comprendiera ni apreciara realmente aquel aura de crudo poder sensual que parecía aferrarse a él como una segunda piel, pero ahora con dieciocho podía entender mejor lo que estaba sucediendo y la diferencia entre alguien con " _aptitud y personalidad_ " y alguien que simplemente " _exudaba pecaminosa sensualidad_ " y el rey goblin era de esas extrañas criaturas que tenía _todas esas cosas_ y solo eso lo hacía muy _peligroso_ , y los grandes poderes que lo habían colocado ante ella como un poderoso rey hechicero tres años atrás lo hacían aún más _aterrado y peligroso_ a sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí rey goblin? — Preguntó Sarah finalmente decidiendo ir al grano y obligándose a hablar sin tartamudear, y demostrar abiertamente lo aterrada que estaba de él o peor aún a retroceder ante él, que con un deje decididamente _sensual_ y muy _masculino_ recostó su cadera contra la isla en medio de la amplia cocina y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda haciendo que sus rubios cabellos casi platinos se agitaran con el movimiento, mientras sus ojos azules chispeaban con pícara malicia, dedicandole una minuscula sonrisilla, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una pose muy masculina, enfatizando con esa pose la amplitud de su pecho, la fuerza apenas contenida en sus brazos, el ancho de sus hombros, sus caderas estrechas y largas y fuertes piernas, mirándola con pícara curiosidad como estudiándola sin poder decidir _algo_ o _alguna_ idea que tenía en mente sobre ella, y no lograba encajar con la realidad presentada ante él, envuelta en una larga bata de paño azul pastel, pijama de franela negro, medias de lana blanca, pantuflas negras y una mata de lacio cabello caoba oscuro hasta las caderas ligeramente despeinado de tantas vueltas en su cama, obligándola a desviar la mirada para no avergonzarse a si misma ruborizándose horriblemente, delatando lo vulnerable que él la hacía sentir aun tres años después de haberlo visto por primera vez.

— ¿Por qué mas mi _querida cosa preciosa_? Vine a ver cómo te va en tu vida y a darte _feliz cumpleaños_ claro — Respondió el burlesca y picara mofa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que un rey fae abandonara su reino, solo para darle feliz cumpleaños a una simple mortal, y no a cualquiera sino a una que lo venció en su propio juego.

— Pero… pero creí que me _odiabas_ , _**te derroté**_ — Señaló Sarah perpleja y esta vez pudo ver el alto y elegante cuerpo del Rey goblin tensarse ante sus palabras durante un instante, antes relajarse ante ella y de que este la mirara sorprendido y echara la cabeza atrás en una sonora, profunda, sensual y cristalina carcajada que resonó contra ella haciendo echo por toda la cocina, y ella podía atreverse a decir que había atravesado toda la casa desde el sótano hasta la última habitación en lo alto de la casa.

— ¿ _Vamos, vamos_ , _**mi cosa preciosa**_ de verdad creíste que iba a pasar el resto de mi _inmortal_ vida recordando eso? — Respondió el riendo sensualmente por lo bajo y poniéndole la piel de gallina a Sarah de nuevo. — Todo fue _parte del juego_ Sarah — Dijo el dedicándole una brillante sonrisa llena de picardía, que la hizo maldecir en su fuero interno cuando sintió su rostro y cuello calentarse, y arrancándole otra carcajada baja, sensual y muy satisfecha al rey goblin frente a ella, quien obviamente se reía de su incontrolable y desafortunada reacción.

— No entiendo — Dijo ella desconcertada. _¿Realmente él no la odiaba y había venido a ver como estaba y a felicitarla?, aquello era una locura que no tenía sentido, pero nada había tenido sentido para ella durante todas sus interacciones con el rey goblin en particular ¿Verdad?_ Pensaba Sarah mirándolo perpleja sin saber muy bien que pensar de toda aquella extraña situación, que en realidad no debía extrañarle, después de todo su vida ya era extraña sin que el hiciera acto de presencia.

El macho _fae_ volvió a reír sensualmente por lo bajo viendo a la joven mujer mortal fruncir el entrecejo con una clara expresión de total confusión, mientras Sarah volvía a mirarlo a los ojos de pupilas disparejas como tratando de _ver_ a través de sus trucos de magia, a pesar de que ambos sabían que aquella empresa era _imposible_ para ella y era solo un acto instintivo que no podía reprimirse aunque quisiera por muy _inútil_ que fuera.

— Además, me _hieres cosa preciosa_ yo creí que te podía considerar mi _amiga_ — Dijo el rey goblin poniendo una mano enguantada en cuero negro sobre su pecho en una mueca afectada de exagerado dolor, justo donde aquel medallón extraño que siempre llevaba con él, estaba en contraste con su pálida piel desnuda que parecía brillar ligeramente como si estuviera espolvoreada con fina escarcha ( _Y recordando los rastros de escarcha que había dejado tras de sí el rey goblin durante cada aparición y desaparición en su experiencia en el laberinto tres años atrás, a ella no le extrañaría que el fae realmente se espolvoreara el cuerpo con el brillante y molesto polvillo_ ).

Sarah tuvo que obligarse a apartar la vista nuevamente para no ponerse en ridículo y empezar a babear o a hiperventilar ante él. ~ _¿Qué demonios te pasa?, no te le quedes mirando como una idiota alcanzada por un rayo, tu eres una_ _ **simple**_ _mortal igual al resto del mundo, y él es un_ _ **rey fae**_ _¡Reacciona maldición,_ _ **reacciona**_ _!~_ Chillaba Sarah en su mente su voz interna teñida con un timbre histérico mientras apartaba la mirada, porque ella debía ser sincera, sus recuerdos de él, no _le hacían justicia_ al a aquel hombre, ~ _Macho, fae…cosa… HUUUGGGG lo que fuera, maldición~_ Pensaba ella, que tenía que morderse la lengua para evitar quedársele viendo boquiabierta como una idiota y se preguntó en un diminuto rincón de su mente que no estaba en cortocircuito con la estimulación visual y aquel olorcillo a Sándalo, cuero y magia _~¿Por qué aquel hombre_ _ **o lo que fuera**_ _podía verse tan condenadamente bien aún cubierto de escarcha? Era un pecado verse así de bien, él se veía_ _ **mejo**_ _r que ella,_ _ **no es justo~**_ pensaba tratando de no hacer un puchero indignado, abofeteándose mentalmente con fuerza para salir del trance en el que parecía estar cayendo durante su debate interno.

— No sabía eso, _lo siento_ … ejem ¿Quieres un té? — Ofreció Sarah en forma de señal de paz, sacudiéndose con firmeza el letargo en el que estaba cayendo logrando el efecto que quería cuando las cachetadas mentales probaron ser ineficientes y tratando de no respirar el adictivo aroma que parecía emanar de él y parecía ser la razón de aquel molesto letargo y el ligero sentimiento vértigo y de calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Por su parte El rey goblin sonrió con la malicia de un gato que atrapado a un gordo canario en su tazón de crema tibia, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha sin despegar los ojos de pupilas disparejas e inhumanamente llamativos y hermosos, de ella que podía sentirse enrojecer de vergüenza una vez más, para su mortificación y la profunda satisfacción e hilaridad del taimado rey fae.

— _Primero_ lo _primero_ _cosa preciosa_ , quiero que me llames por _mi nombre_ , no creo que lo hayas _olvidado_ tan rápido — Respondió el con sensual lentitud dedicándole una sonrisa más bien _depredadora_ , sus caninos sobresalían en ese momento dándole una expresión _maliciosa_ y sus ojos inhumanos brillaban con _oscura picardía_.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té _Ja… Jareth_? — Dijo Sarah sin poder contener el tartamudeo, a lo que él le dedico una mirada jactanciosa, triunfante y complacida que la aterro internamente haciéndola preguntarse si no había cometido un error más " _después_ " de ponerse la maldita soga al cuello, mientras él sonreía con irritante triunfo masculino, que la hizo contener las ganas locas que tenía de poner los ojos en blanco y lanzarle algo ( _posiblemente una de las amadas sartenes de hierro de Matilda_ ) a la cabeza, esas que no permitía a _nadie_ tocar.

— Claro _cosa preciosa_ puedes  ofrecerme _lo que sea_ — Respondió el riendo a carcajadas cuando el rostro de Sarah enrojeció como la grana y sus ojos verdes e abrieron en genuino shock como platos ante el _obvio_ doble sentido de sus palabras.

Sarah se volvió como un rayo dándole la espalda tratando de ocultar su mortificación, maldiciendo a sus ancestros propensos a los sonrojos brillantes y escandalosos e _imposibles_ de ocultar o _disimular_ , obligándose a respirar con calma y tratando de ignorar el adictivo olor del fae que había invadido cada rincón de la cocina erradicando el familiar olor de harina de trigo, yerba buena, miel y jengibre que siempre parecía flotar en la cocina de Matilda.

Sarah volvió a poner la tetera al fuego y recalentó su olvidado té de manzanilla frio, tras servirle una taza a Jareth y volver a servir la suya, Sarah se encontró sin saber muy bien cómo, en la _extraña_ posición de compartir la mesa de desayuno de los Kinkaid con Jareth que la miraba por el borde de la taza verde hoja con una expresión de abierta curiosidad, una vez más estudiándola desde el extremo _opuesto_ de la mesa justo frente a ella, pues ella se había negado de plano a sentarse junto a él, el fae era _demasiado_ y sabía que sentarse junto a él sería un enorme y colosal _error_ , ella terminaría haciendo algo _**MUY**_ estúpido como quedársele mirando embobada ( _o babear_ ) y él tendría material de sobra para burlarse de ella, después de todo este era el rey goblin _bromista por naturaleza_.

— ¿Sarah por qué estás aquí en este lugar, y no en tu casa? — Preguntó Jareth finalmente y ella solo suspiró pesadamente y miró dentro de su taza de té _casi_ como esperando conseguir una forma que no doliera tanto de explicarle la situación, tras unos minutos de pensativo silencio decidió que no había forma indolora.

— Tengo dieciocho años, _mayor de edad_ en varios países del mundo y con _edad legal_ para vivir por mi cuenta, así que Karen finalmente, logró sacarme del _perfecto_ cuadro familiar que ella ambicionaba y _aquí estoy_ — Resumió Sarah tomado el resto del té en un trago antes de levantarse negándose a ver la reacción de Jareth, ella no deseaba ver ni burla, ni lastima, _ni nada_ , así que se dedicó a lavar la taza y ordenar todo lo que había usado de la cocina, nadie quería morir a manos de Matilda por dejar la cocina echa un asco, mucho menos ella.

— _Ya veo_ — Contestó él notando la incomodidad que el tema le causaba. — ¿Entonces cosa preciosa, amigos? — Preguntó de golpe cambiando por completo de tema, Sarah se volvió a mirarlo tan rápido que casi se enredó con sus propios pies y se sintió mareada durante un momento mientras enfocaba la vista en el rey goblin que la observaba con fija atención sin traicionar sus pensamientos.

— ¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo Jareth? — Pregunto ella casi sin poder creerlo, era como si todos esos tres años no hubieran pasado y él si hubiera acudido a su llamado cuando había dicho que los _necesitaba a todos_ , ella había deseado verlo a él también aquella noche, habría querido hablar con él y ser su amiga y su ausencia en aquella reunión aun pesaba sobre ella.

— _Claro_ — Contestó Jareth de inmediato dándole una ligera sacudida a la taza que desapareció de su mano y apareció limpia junto a la otra que se escurría en el lavaplatos.

— Bien, amigos entonces — Respondió Sarah con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

Jareth había sonreído complacido y al verla bostezar por segunda vez la animó a irse a dormir y se retiró por aquella noche a su reino en su castillo más allá de laberinto y la ciudad de los goblin en el reino fae del _Underground_.

=== I O F ===

Al día siguiente Sarah juraba que había soñado todo aquel episodio, más cuando encontró junto a ella en la cama gemela que tenía en la habitación compartía con Alice, una hermosa caja de música de madera oscura cuajada de chispas doradas, que hacía de base para la burbuja de cristal que encerraba en ella una réplica exacta del salón de baile de fantasía que había visto en su aventura a través del laberinto, con ambos dando vueltas en el centro de un grupo de fae que también bailaban, mientras esta emitía la melodía que había escuchado aquella noche en aquel baile de salón tres años atrás, entonces Sarah no tuvo duda alguna de que aquella extraña e inesperada conversación había sido _muy real_ , ella había tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver al rey goblin y ahora era su amiga. No, ella era amiga de _Jareth_ y no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía al respecto él era un fae después de todo, estaba animada, nerviosa y si una gran parte de ella estaba genuina y completamente aterrorizada.

Para los siguientes días todo había sido como uno de esos sueños que ya no tenia, Jareth la había seguido visitando cuando menos se lo esperaba, ella le había preguntado de su mundo y él le había dado gusto y se había explayado hablándole de un poco de cada reino que formaba parte de _Underground_ y de la corte del _alto rey fae_ y su _reina_ , de algunos de los problemas más inauditos del reino de los goblins ( _la sobrepoblación de gallinas negras como mascotas, un goblin borracho nadando en el lago del hedor eterno o la inclinación de los goblins de hacer estallar las cocinas del castillo por lo menos una docena de veces al día, y la suerte que tenían de que las mismas cocinas se "ordenaran/repararan" mágicamente a sí mismas_ ) entre otras cosas.

Eventualmente Sarah notó que al igual que sus amigos, Jareth evitaba nombrarlos a toda costa y ella no lo presionó, sabía que ese era un tema delicado, que había demasiada animosidad y antipatía entre ellos y no quería forzar su suerte, lo último que quería era lograr hacerlo enfurecerse y que simplemente así como había regresado a su vida, desapareciera para siempre y aunque sonara un poco egoísta, ella quería retener un poco de los recuerdos de su experiencia en el laberinto y su amistad con él, que había sido algo que ella había deseado desde hacía tres años atras, cuando dijo aquellas palabras enigmáticas, palabras que la enviarían junto a Toby de regreso a casa, a su mundo, forzándola a abandonar el mundo Fae y a los amigos que había echo en aquel lugar mágico.

" _ **No tienes poder sobre mi"**_

=== I O F ===

Aquel día Sarah tenía sobre su regazo una libreta con una larga lista de cosas que tenía que hacer, rectificar y confirmar antes de poder irse a Irlanda, teniendo en cuenta que la única ayuda que había obtenido de su padre había sido la de sacar de su _valioso tiempo_ apenas para firmar los documentos _necesarios_ para tramitar el _permiso_ de viaje, ya que tanto en Estados Unidos como en Irlanda, ella no sería realmente mayor de edad hasta los veintiuno y necesitaba de aquel condenado documento para poder viajar.

— Och Sarah chica, eso _**sí**_ que es una lista — Dijo Alice mirando por encima del hombro la página llena de cosas por hacer que Sarah seguía leyendo y añadiendo o eliminando alguna cosa ( _más de la primera que de la segunda opción en realidad_ )

— No me voy a la otra _calle_ Alice, me voy a otro _país_ … demonios a otro _continente_ , así que tengo un millón de cosas por hacer antes de poder partir, porqué no es como si voy a poder venir por mis zapatos favoritos si los dejo aquí _accidentalmente_ — Dijo Sarah riéndose por lo bajo tratando de ocultar la tristeza que la idea de irse le causaba. Si claro, ella estaba emocionada y en parte muy ilusionad con la idea de empezar de cero, aun así ella sabía que extrañaría enormemente a aquella familia, en especial a su mejor amiga y hermana.

— _Malvada_ , tenías que recordármelo ¿hunn? — Dijo Alice mirándola con tristeza y haciéndole un enorme puchero. — Aun puedes quedarte ¿Sabes? mis hermanos y tíos sostienen que la oferta sigue en pie. — Dijo Alice con calma.

— Sé que ustedes me apoyaran, pero no puedo poner sobre tu familia y todos ustedes la carga de otra persona, esa ayuda la _necesitaras_ tú, puede que no ahora pero más adelante podrías — Dijo Sarah abrazando a su pelirroja amiga que solo sonrió tristemente. — Además, no puedo dejar mi propiedad en Irlanda más tiempo abandonada, cuando tú y tu familia decidan ir a Irlanda ya saben dónde llegar ¿Ok?

— Ohhhh está bien _bruja_ , caeremos sobre ti en masa y no sabrás ni que te golpeó — Prometió Alice riéndose a carcajadas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para logar la misma risa de bruja maléfica de la película _real life_ del mago de OZ y haciendo un trabajo estupendo en ello.

=== I O F ===

— Si señor Patrick, le agradezco _mucho_ su ayuda dígale a su hija que gracias por recibir mis cosas — Dijo Sarah pocos días después de su cumpleaños.

Ppor insistencia de Matilda, Sarah se había contactado con las personas que se encargaban del mantenimiento de su casa y había enviado allí su espejo antiguo y casi todo su equipaje, mientras el resto que una vez habían estado en su habitación y en casa de su padre, que ella había heredado de su familia materna y algunas cuantas de su familia paterna, había decidido dejarlo al cuidado de los Kinkaid, que prometieron enviar poco a poco sus cosas, después de todo no era nada _económico_ el envío, lo único que no había enviado habían sido los _valiosos libros_ que su abuela le había heredado, por temor a perderlos, esos ya los había embalado con cariño y sumo cuidado y permanecerían en sus cajas hasta que viajarán con ella de regreso hasta Irlanda, mas en ese momento estaba centrada en la venta de su auto y la conexión eléctrica que había hecho retirar de la casa de su padre apenas se fue a vivir a la posada, para la consternación e histeria de Karen que ahora _también_ tenía un auto híbrido y en su momento se había negado a pagar por una nueva conexión _confiada_ de usar la de Sarah.

Cosa que había traído innumerables problemas cuando la arpía desconectaba el auto de Sarah para cargar el suyo así no lo necesitara y Sarah terminaba gastando dinero en gasolina al quedarse accidentada por el consumo de la batería de emergencia, entonces la venganza de Sarah había sido inmediata cuando con ayuda de Alice se había colado al salón de belleza donde estaba Karen y había cambiado su fórmula habitual por la de la chica emo obsesionada con el purpura y había salido dos horas después con la cabeza cubierta por un turbante naranja chillón del salón de belleza y había subido al auto impregnado con polvos picosos, Sarah había tenido que echar de mano de todas las dotes _artísticas heredadas_ de su madre para no partirse de risa y rodar por el suelo, cuando Karen había entrado a la casa rascándose como un perro lleno de pulgas y el cabello purpura brillante lleno de friz dándole un aspecto cómico, al verse como si acabara de meter los dedos en el enchufe.

Karen la había acusado con vehemencia, pero nunca había podido probar nada, Dios sabía que la mujer para no creer en la magia tenía un sexto sentido para saber que ella había hecho alguna cosa en silenciosa _venganza_ contra ella pero, jamás había podido probar nada y eso había sacado lágrimas de silenciosa risa a Sarah, mientras Karen se subía por las paredes y su padre simplemente se encerraba en su despacho o huía a su trabajo.

=== I O F ===

— Ven chica, con todo lo que tienes puesto ahora no va a pasarte nada — Ladró Matilda risueña bajo el tupido velo del traje beige de seguridad de apicultor que tenía puesto mientras atendía los panales de donde estaban recolectando miel aquel día.

— La última vez una logró entrar y me pico en medio de la frente — Dijo Sarah en tono defensivo dentro del traje de apicultor blanco, logrando que la mujer mayor estallara en carcajadas, mientras recordaba la inflamación que la había hecho verse como un extraño unicornio de cuerno romo y rojizo hasta que había bajado finalmente.

— Entonces parecías un unicornio, podríamos haberte llevado a Escocia y venderte por buen oro _chica_ ¿Sabías que el unicornio es el animal nacional de Escocia? — Pregunto Alice vestida también con un traje de seguridad de apicultor.

— Ja. Ja. Ja. _Me caes mal_ Alice — Dijo Sarah goteando risueño sarcasmo.

— Ya, chicas, vamos a recoger, esto hay que terminarlo hoy así que vamos _chica_ échale humo a este panal, mientras Sarah y yo sacamos la primera colmena para empezar a sacar la miel, la cera y la jalea real — dijo Matilda con voz marcial.

— ¡ _Si señor_! — Dijo Alice saludando en tono militar y empezando a hacer lo que le habían dicho.

Matilda era una mujer terca y aunque había abandonado sus amadas Higlands hacía muchos años ya, había traído consigo mucha de su cultura y se había negado a permitir que el estilo de vida Americano destruyera los conocimientos y las tradiciones que traía con ella heredados de sus ancestros, su esposo otro rudo escoces con el delicado verso de la gaita en los labios también había luchado contra todos los cambios para mantener vivas sus raíces y heredárselas a su hijos y nietos.

Así que cuando finalmente ambos habían logrado reunir suficiente habían comprado aquel enorme terreno baldío lleno de árboles y de una casita rustica de madera de un solo ambiente, habían trabajado mientras sus hijos iban llegando y el lugar poco a poco creía con ellos hasta terminar convirtiéndose en aquella _enorme_ casa estilo victoriano de dos pisos y ocho habitaciones cómodas, Angus Kinkaid había muerto feliz con la tranquilidad de saber que sus hijos y su esposa estarían cómodos y la profunda tristeza de que en su viaje su hijo Duncan lo acompañara sin jamás conocer a la única chica nacida en aquella camada Kinkaid.

Matilda les había contado mientras trajinaban con las labores de la casa, como los conocimientos que ambos habían traído con ellos desde Escocia los habían ayudado a obtener aquel maravilloso hogar, como sus conocimientos de agricultura les aseguraron la comida en la mesa y el ahorro de cada dólar y así habían establecido una dieta libre de los químicos que los Americanos consumían a diario por toneladas en cada alimento que consumían, Sarah escuchaba con atención la historia de cómo habían levantado cada metro de aquel lugar, donde tenían no solo una hermosa y cómoda casa, sino también tres invernaderos, dos enormes gallineros, veinticinco panales de abejas, un huerto enorme, una hectárea de sembradío de maíz y trigo y varios árboles frutales que formaban parte de la propiedad cuando la habían comprado y se habían negado a echar un solo árbol al suelo, el hambre estaba erradicada de la casa Kinkaid.

Sarah por supuesto, había hecho las mil y un preguntas y Matilda encantada se había dedicado a enseñarle a como lograr aquello en su propia casa en Irlanda, más aun sabiendo que de aquello dependía su vida, pues la única comida que Sarah podía consumir sin enfermar era justamente la que Matilda sacaba de su patio trasero y ella tendría que hacer lo mismo en donde fuera que viviera, así que con aquello en mente no había sido extraño ver a Sarah anotando todo lo que Matilda, Maude o cualquiera de los Kinkaid decían sobre la _agricultura orgánica familiar_ de la que todos eran herederos y tenían sus propias replicas en sus propias casas, aunque ninguna tan grande como la de Matilda, por eso no era extraño ver entre semana o durante los fines de semana, el lugar repleto de hijos o nietos listos para ayudar en la jornada, so pena de caer en desgracia con Matilda, lo que significaba no solo un regaño monumental capaz de desprender orejas y hacer estallar cerebros, sino también el veto a la cocina y cero acceso a la rica comida de Matilda a lo que ninguno, desde el más grande al más chico, quería verse en la posición de verse privado.

Para Sarah la imagen de aquella enorme familia trabajando junta, había sido simplemente chocante la primera vez que había ido a conocer la casa de Alice, aquel compañerismo y la cantidad de gente entrado y saliendo del lugar, la había abrumado al punto que había sonreído avergonzada y se había despedido de Alice creyendo que esta tenía una reunión familiar de algún tipo y ella estaba interrumpiendo de alguna manera y había regresado a casa de inmediato, no fue sino hasta la cuarta visita que finalmente Sarah había logrado _entender_ que aquella afluencia de gente en el lugar y el ambiente festivo era algo _normal_ , e incluso cuando los fuertes temperamentos Kinkaid estallaban y estaban cerca de lanzarse cosas, al final después de dos palabras secas de Matilda todo el mundo parecía entrar en línea y el ambiente festivo regresaba nuevamente como si nada hubiera sucedido, era simplemente _mágico_ a su propia manera.

— Tranquila si te pica otra abeja en la frente enviare tu foto a la embajada Escocesa para que vengan a por ti y yo me quedare con el oro — Dijo Alice arrancando a Sarah de su letargo, mientras Matilda reía por lo bajo.

— Y después dices que la bruja soy yo… _Banshee_ — Acusó Sarah riéndose maliciosamente mientras Alice se reía con tanta fuerza que término tragando humo y tuvo un ataque de tos monumental.

— Vamos _payasa_ , sal de aquí y recoge los huevos de las gallinas con Ulric y dales agua y de comer — Ordeno Matilda exasperada haciendo un energico ademan hacia donde estaban los gallineros.

— Ellas picaaaaan nuuuuuuu — Soltó Alice con un chillido de fingido horror corriendo a hacer lo que Matilda le había ordenado cuando la anciana le lanzo un rudo gruñido en gaélico que la puso a correr.

— _Chica loca_ — Murmuró Matilda riendo por lo bajo.

— Ahhh pero es _nuestra_ chica loca, y no la cambiaríamos por nada ¿Verdad? — Dijo Sarah sosteniendo la nueva plancha de colmena llena de miel, cera y jalea real sobre la enorme bañera donde recolectaban los panales para empezar el proceso de extracción de miel, cera y jalea.

— Verdad… vamos _Sorcha_ muchacha aún hay trabajo y nuestra _loca Alice_ ya no está para ayudar y _distraer_ — Dijo Matilda riéndose por lo bajo, junto a Sarah.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora


	6. Cap 6: Del odio y el amor

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio, ¿Que son tres años mortales sino un diminuto suspiro para un inmortal como yo?_

 _Sin embargo una larga agonía para el orgulloso macho fae en mí, rechazado, burlado, derrotado por la ingrata y diminuta excusa se mujer mortal…_

 _Sarah Williams… un nombre que deja un amargo sabor en mi real paladar… y enerva mi sangre de solo pensarlo._

 _El rey goblin es un macho paciente después de todo un fae tiene que serlo para no aburrirse durante su larga e inmortal existencia, y yo he esperado tres años mortales a que el velo sobre "_ _ **la chica que comió el melocotón y olvidó, que luego recordó, derrotó mi laberinto, y se fue con el bebé, dejando en ruinas mi reino y a mí la burla de todos mis pares**_ _" caiga, y así poder ejecutar mi venganza, cada burlesca tonada, cada misiva recordando mi humillación, cada gesto burlesco hacia mí, cobraré todo apenas las protecciones que la envuelven se levanten… solo queda esperar un poco más… tan poco que me encuentro inquieto preso de una energía nerviosa que me recorre de los pies a la cabeza._

 _Veré una vez más tus crueles ojos verdes, y me regodearé en el dolor que veré reflejado en ellos, opacando tu desafiante mirada, te veré quebrarte ante mí en las llamas de la traición, y cuando termine contigo…_ _ **Sarah querida**_ _… pasaras el resto de tu mortal y patética vida arrepentida de haber rechazado mis sentimientos y todo lo que estúpidamente te ofrecí, de haber tirado mi corazón a mi rostro después de haberlo destrozado en tus garras de arpía, veras el resto de tus años mortales pasar frente a ti atormentada por mi recuerdo, el recuerdo de mi venganza, y el día el que tu alma inmortal abandone su mortal envoltura iré una vez más hasta ti, y sonreiré mientras tu vida se extingue entonces te atormentaré con todo lo que rechazaste y te recordare mi "dulce" venganza esa que he planeado solo para ti… cruel mujer, has hecho de mi un_ _ **verdadero**_ _monstruo… y a estas alturas poco importa ¿tra-la-la?"_

 _ **Jareth D.T.D.D.**_

* * *

 **Cap 6: Del odio y el amor**

* * *

Tres años, tres largos años mortales, el inocuo suspiro de una diminuta _dixi_ del bosque _,_ que increíblemente se habían extendido _infinitamente_ con tortuosa lentitud para él, mientras su ira, su depresión y su dolor creían y se cocían a fuego lento tras su perfeccionada máscara de perenne y maliciosa alegría, por la que era vastamente conocido en su reino y más allá de él, hasta los salones de oro y plata de la alta corte fae, donde la reina de las hadas recibía a su corte, y manejaba a los distintos reinos del _Undergroud_ con un delicado y diminuto puño de acero y terciopelo junto su rey.

 _ **¡No tienes poder sobre mí!**_

El viento que revoloteaba frente a la ventana de piedra más cercana, parecía repetir la frase una y otra vez como burlándose incansablemente de él y su rabia se hacía más intensa, terrible, más oscura, más peligrosa en lo más profundo de su ser llegando incluso a comprometer la luz de la que estaba hecha su misma alma inmortal asemejándose terriblemente a los Unseelie aquellos que habían sido creados por un Seelie caído en la oscuridad tras la terrible suerte de perder a su pareja y enloquecido de dolor había maldecido a todos antes de desparecer, no había sido hasta el terrible descubrimiento de la existencia de los Unseelie y la fuente de su creación, cuando habían descubierto que este aún vivía, más allá del páramo de la muerte, en el desierto nocturno donde siempre era de noche y solo se conocían los gritos del viento y el constante revoloteo de la arena ónix.

 _~ Tonta e ignorante mortal ~_ Siseó el rey goblin en la privacidad de su mente con cortante y fría amargura, sintiendo el amargo sabor del odio y la derrota en su boca.

Ella se había atrevido a retarlo a él, a convocarlo y a cumplir sus peticiones, a vencer su laberinto y llevarse consigo al niño que él había tomado cumpliendo _**su**_ capricho, ella lo había atraído hacia ella y había robado su atención con su vivida imaginación rica en sueños y detalladas fantasía, con su enormes y brillantes ojos verdes como las suaves colinas de Irlanda y alimentado también su natural e instintivo entusiasmo por el juego que jugaban, ella la _valiente heroína_ y él, el _temible villano_ el había jugado su parte a la perfección, había estado magnifico para ella según las expectativas de la caprichosa joven, y no conforme con eso ella se había robado su inmortal corazón, él se había enamorado realmente de ella " _porque, lo que nadie sabía era que el rey goblin se había enamorado de la chica y le había concedido ciertos poderes"_ pero lo que _**él**_ no sabía era que la chica era una _**perra fría y sin corazón**_ , el tontamente le había entregado el suyo y ella se lo había lanzado a la cara sin pensarlo dos veces, después de clavar sus garras en él marcándolo y haciéndolo inútil para otros, incluso para el mismo vivir.

 _ **¡No tienes poder sobre mí!**_

Susurró burlonamente el viento contra el pesado y polvoriento cortinaje del trapecio lleno de plumas y porquería de gallina, levantando una ligera capa de polvo que se asentaba sobre la gruesa capa de plumas, porquería de animales varios, cerveza rancia, restos de comida y algún que otro goblin borracho durmiendo sobre su propia orina y vómito, más el mal olor no lo perturbaba tenía un buen hechizo para evitar aspirar los efluvios de los desastres de sus goblins. Además ¿Cómo podía perturbarle algo tan nimio cuando su mente estaba llena de "ella" de sus ofensas, de la marca que había dejado en su reino y en él, de la venganza que lo consumía desde adentro hacia afuera? No… nada trivial como la última parranda de sus súbditos podía arrancarlo de su concentración.

Porque desde entonces, desde que ella se había ido rechazándolo y dejándolo con un corazón destrozado en las manos, el profundo y agudo dolor asentado en su pecho, solo era más grande que la ira y la rabia que se acumulaba por causa de aquella ingrata y mal agradecida mortal.

Pero lo que ella no sabe es que él es un rey fae muy paciente y solo tenía que esperar tres años mortales para tener su venganza, y mientras el tiempo llegaba ella podía sentirse _segura_ en su mundo mortal y él podía planear con lujos y detalles su caída, porque ella _caería_ y cuando terminara con ella, él no volvería su vista atrás y estaba seguro de que estaría satisfecho con su venganza, su marca en ella duraría tal vez incluso después de la muerte del débil cuerpo mortal que encerraba su alma prolongando así la agonía de ella por siempre, nunca era buena idea enfurecer a un fae, despreciarlo y burlarlo y ella había echo todo eso y más y ahora cuando las protecciones cayeran ella pagaría.

Así que durante tres años Jareth se había dedicado a mantenerse informado ( _gracias a una afortunada y astuta apuesta_ ) de la vida de la cruel _Sarah Williams_ y así pulir sus planes afinándolos a la perfección asegurando que el margen de error fuer "inexistente", y aunque él odiaba tener que usar otros medios, sabía que este era completamente confiable, era una lástima que aquella tonta mortal usara aquella maldita frase que le impedía verla en su cristales o con su magia o Danú no lo permitiera " _tocarla_ ", pero él era un rey paciente y de muchos recursos y había echado mano de ellos en aras de ejecutar finalmente su tan esperada venganza.

Así había sabido de su vida y de _todo_ lo que hacía, sin que ella sospechara siquiera que él estaba en conocimiento de _todos_ sus movimientos dándole una sensación de _falsa seguridad_ que sería su completa ruina, su caída seria cantada en sus salones y llegarían a la corte de la reina de las hadas y su rey y recorrería todo el Undergroud en incluso podría sentirse magnánimo y permitir que su historia atravesara el velo entre los mundos y hacer de ella una obra conocida en el Aboveground. _Si una perfecta venganza_ Decidió con malicia.

Mientras su vida se oscurecía cada vez más, su laberinto se había cerrado en banda y no había permitido a otro corredor dentro de sus paredes y veredas, y durante tres años no habían sido aceptados más niños o corredores y sus problemas personales se habían vuelto un problema de estado, pues el reino entero estaba empeñado en decir que era _**él**_ quien no quería cumplir con su parte, todo por culpa de aquella burla de mujer.

 _ **¡No tienes poder sobre mí!**_

 _~ Ahhh pero él lo tendría, él tendría_ _ **todo**_ _el poder_ _ **sobre**_ _ella, entonces su venganza seria completa tendría lo que quisiera de ella, recuperar el dominio total del laberinto, era solo un bonus añadido, su verdadera presa y objetivo era ella, ¿Sarah Williams Tra la la? ~_ Pensó Jareth permitiéndose sonreír genuinamente mostrando por primera vez lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mientras los pocos goblins que quedaban salían espantados del lugar al ver aquella expresión en su rey que no podía significar nada bueno, ni para ellos ni para nadie.

En la oscuridad del sucio y decadente salón de trono el rey goblin sonreía, mas no con la acostumbrada socarrona malicia, si no con tal profunda maldad que podría pasar con facilidad por _Unseelie_ y no por el rey y príncipe _Seelie_ que en realidad era, y su madre que había estado observándolo en silencio sintió temor en su corazón por él, su amado hijo estaba por hacer algo delicado.

— Vamozzz, todoz, caza de prinzzzi-pito pito — Susurró un diminuto goblin que salía espantado del salón sin ver a la dama fae, demasiado apurado por salir de allí, quienes la vieron le dedicaron sonrisas destentadas y bobaliconas antes de salir detrás del delgado y emplumado goblin rojo sangre que parecía un cruce de ave e iguana con grandes ojos amarillos y saltones, una enorme boca y un par de dientes de conejo.

La reina los observó con genuina curiosidad preguntándose quien era ese " _principito_ " a quienes ellos iban a visitar mientras evitaban a su rey, antes de tomar un delicado suspiro sintiendo nauseas ante el hedor de todo el lugar y desaparecer dejando tras ella una ligera nube de finísima escarcha dorada, si hubiera esperado unos segundos más la respuesta habría llegado por si misma cuando uno de ellos dijo:

— Ver reinita Sar-sar ¿Reinita ganó a rey de nuevo? — Susurró otro gobling verde y purpura con un par de diminutos cuernos sobre la cabeza y ojos negros redondos como mondas.

— Shhhhh shhhhhh — Susurraron todos con urgencia golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo tropezar y rodar llevándoselos por en medio logrando que todo rodaran como una extraña bola de extremidades y colores de plumaje y pelajes distinto.

— Vamozzzzzzzzzzzzz — Decían riendo como locos y rodando sin importarles hacerse daño contra los filo de piedra del lugar.

=== I O F ===

El día finalmente había llegado, el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la cruel mujer había llegado, irónicamente su cumpleaños era en _Samhain_ la noche en que el velo entre los mundos era más débil y los humanos y fae podían cruzar sin restricción alguna, el día en que las protecciones otorgadas por el laberinto abandonaban a su campeona, formalmente " _adulta_ " en su mundo y vulnerable al mundo mágico del Underground y sus habitantes durante el periodo de trece meses hasta su próximo cambio cuando fuera una mujer adulta entrando a la madurez típica de los mortales que se preparaban para empezar a decaer hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Jareth no podía evitar sonreír con malvada satisfacción cuando con un giro experto y firme de su muñeca el cristal se materializo en su mano y de inmediato contuvo el aliento al enfrentarse a los cambios que la nítida imagen le mostraba, " _la chica_ " obviamente ya no era una chica, y aun delgada y frágil se veía hermosa y deseaba poder verlo con sus propios ojos, después de todo, él podía disfrutar de esa belleza ¿Verdad? No había ningún impedimento para ello.

Con rapidez se aseó y se cambió de atuendo antes de desaparecer con un estallido de escarcha plateada, del castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins atravesando el velo que dividía a los dos mundos, que si bien no había caído por completo era lo suficientemente débil como para que el con sus poderes y atadura al Aboveground pudiera forzar su entrada, dedicándose a asechar y vigilar a su presa, había sonreído con placer cuando ella había percibido de alguna manera su presencia y había buscado con su mirada esmeralda llena de alarma, sin encontrar absolutamente nada, él no podía mostrase ante ella sino en el tiempo justo en la cumbre de la celebración, cuando las velas iluminaban cada calabaza dispuesta para la fiesta, las grandes fogatas ardieran bajo el cielo nocturno mientras las hadas bailaran dentro y fuera de los círculos y el tradicional apareamiento de las parejas ocultas en el bosque estuviera cerca del clímax de la velada.

Entonces la ingrata mortal estaría en sus manos para jugar y guiar cuidadosamente a su caída a través de la venganza que había elegido y planeado para ella, una vez terminara con la malvada mujer la habría exorcizado de su vida y solo volvería a verla cuando sintiera la necesidad de torturarla con su presencia hasta su eventual muerte.

Él se lo había advertido antes _"Ten cuidado Sarah, he sido generoso pero también puedo ser cruel"_ le dijo entonces, pero la terca y malcriada mocosa había elegido ignorar su generosa advertencia, y ahora ella viviría en carne propia un muestra bastante cruda y clara de su crueldad.

La había mantenido despierta mientras la casa Kinkaid dormía, y había usado cada truco oculto en su manga para que la mujer bajara hasta el, bajo la concepción de que aquella había sido una _idea/decidió_ propia, el deseaba que ella se sintiera " _a salvo_ " y la había observado mientras trajinaba por aquella cocina que sabía muy bien no era la cocina de su antigua casa.

Luego se había deleitado al ver sus ojos verdes llenarse de terror y sorpresa y como el astuto manipulador que era, había jugado cada una de sus cartas asegurándose de ganarse su confianza, y para cuando se habían despedido, ella estaba segura de que eran " _amigos" ~ ¡ja! la tonta mortal nunca aprendió la lección… no todo es lo que parece… pero me conviene y ya lo entenderá… cuando sea muy tarde..._ ~ Pensó sonriente desapareciendo de la acogedora cocina y reapareciendo en su castillo, dejándose caer en su trono, vestido de gala y listo para tomar barriles de hidromiel y celebrar, sin importarle no poder participar en la copula de aquella sagrada celebración para los suyos.

Aquella noche había atrapado a una presa que tenía tres años codiciando y eso podía calmar su parte intelectual, que señalaría con mofa que de todos modos, tampoco podía " _funcionar_ " su cuerpo simplemente estaba muerto sexualmente hablando, gracias a su desatinada decisión de entregarle su corazón a aquella ingrata, con suerte una vez terminara con ella, podría recuperar la capacidad de dar y recibir placer, después de todo era un fae un _**Tuatha de Dannan**_ , los hijos de la _**Diosa Danú** _ eran criaturas sensuales de naturaleza muy sexual, así que su mera existencia durante los últimos tres años era una aberración entre los suyos, afortunadamente nadie conocía el mal que lo aquejaba el había sido discreto con su " _problema_ " lo cual era otro punto delicado ¿ _ **Cuándo el rey goblin había sido discreto**_? " _jamas_ " por lo que ya estaban empezando a levantarse rumores y muchas preguntas que ni bajo amenaza de muerte pensaba responder.

Poco antes de amanecer se aseguró de dejar junto a la cama de Sarah Williams uno de los muchos regalos que había planeado entregarle y que si bien al recibirlos serian un motivo de alegría, estaban pensados en convertirse en recuerdos capaces de torturar, recuerdos que por más que lo deseara, ella no podría dejar atrás, porque con su ayuda o sin ella, estos la seguirían hasta la tumba, tal y como había preparado cada uno de ellos.

=== I O F ===

Aquel día finalmente Sarah observó con tristeza y alegría en partes iguales a su querido auto irse con su nuevo y MUY feliz dueño, lo había vendido bien con la ayuda de Dónovan uno de los muchos primos mayores de Alice, su bebé había sido cuidado y mimado por ella al punto que se había vendido a muy buen precio, Sarah había arreglado todo para que aquel dinero fuera cambiado a _Euro_ que era la moneda oficial de la _República de Irlanda desde el dos mil uno cuando fue abandonada al olvido la libra Irlandesa_ , pensando que con un poco de suerte podría conseguir y comprar un auto económico y más practico allá con ese dinero, ya había enviado varias solicitudes a las universidades de _Limerick_ donde viviría y por ahora solo quedaba ir con su abogado una vez más para retirar los documentos, acudir a su _postergado_ acto de grado que por problemas gubernamentales se había movido para Enero, siete meses después de terminar sus estudios _oficialmente_ , tenía también que empacar lo que le faltaba, despedirse de las personas que apreciaba y la apreciaban, tomar un avión hasta _Shannon_ y ese sería el inicio de su nueva vida, con un poco de suerte todo iría bien.

Por otro lado Jareth había sido un constante en su vida desde su cumpleaños número dieciocho, su amistad ya tenía casi cuatro meses y el progreso que habían hecho no podía hacerla más feliz, habían hablado de todo e incluso habían salido muchas varias ocasiones siempre en su mundo ella no se atrevía a ir nuevamente al Underground, y ella para su consternación se había encontrado cada vez más atraída hacia él y había luchado por no ponerse en ridículo frente a él, comprendiendo finalmente a Alice y sus antiguas quejas de Hamich, aunque ella estaba muy espantada ante su admisión personal, Sarah se había encontrado aceptando que estaba enamorada del rey goblin ( _no que ella fuera a decírselo_ ) porque ciertamente ella NO se lo diría si podía evitarlo y ella lo evitaría lo mejor que pudiera.

No sabía cuándo ni cómo había ocurrido o si tal vez siempre lo había estado y ella había sido una cobarde y se había engañado a sí misma todo aquel tiempo, conociéndose era muy posible, en realidad no lo sabía y no era que importa mucho, el hombre, fae, ( _o lo que fuera_ ) era su _amigo_ y nada más, ella no le diría que lo quería, sería vergonzoso y muy humillante ponerse en aquella posición, no quería que él la viera con conocedora lastima, después de todo él era un inmortal experimentado que podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies y ella solo una mortal de dieciocho años que había mantenido a los hombres lejos de ella y no tenía ni la más remota idea como manifestar atracción, menos aún atraer a alguien como "el" además no sabría qué demonios hacer si eso sucediera, por lo que admitir ante él lo que sentía estaba fuera de toda cuestión " _totalmente_ ".

— ¿Puedo saber que te tiene tan pensativa mi _cosa preciosa_? — Pregunto Jareth aquella tarde en un pecaminoso susurro sensual que la hizo contener la respiración para no gemir desvalidamente avergonzándose a si misma, él era un pecado andante, de los pies calzados en botas de montar hasta la orgullosa cabeza rubio platino y el condenado fae lo sabía muy bien, él sabía que todo el goteaba sensualidad y atracción, todo el parecía gritar "mírame" lo cual era terrible para ella maldecida a sonrojarse con ridícula facilidad.

— Mi graduación, será en una semana más y hay tanto por hacer — Mintió Sarah por que bajo ningún concepto ella le iba a decir que estaba pensando en _él_ , primero prefería tomar clases de natación en el lago del hedor eterno, además él tenía un ego del tamaño del sistema solar universal, no necesitaba de su ayuda para inflarlo más.

— ¿Quién será tu acompañante? — Preguntó el con genuina curiosidad en su voz y brillando en sus inhumanos ojos, trayendo a colación algo que él ya sabía que ella había olvidado por completo hasta ese momento, casi sonriendo con maliciosa anticipación mientras movía sus hilos hasta llevarla a donde el quería.

Sarah se levantó de golpe del parcho de césped donde había estado recostada junto a él a una distancia " _decente y prudente_ " y lo miró con los ojos como platos completamente sorprendida por la pregunta y con la mente en blanco.

— Yo… yo, _lo olvidé_ … no se con quién ir, todos ya tienen con quien ir esta alturas y yo… yo no… — Balbuceó Sarah mirando a la nada, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía para acudir a la graduación, decidiendo de inmediato que posiblemente se iría sola y regresaría a casa después de la entra de diplomas, no tenía que preguntar para saber que Alice iría con Hamich y ella no estaría allí de lámpara alumbrándoles a ellos y estorbando. Ella realmente no había pensado en eso, ¿Total? había tenido cosas más importantes en que pensar como en las varias panaderías y reposterías en las que trabajaba varios días a la semana y los pedidos que tenía que hacer para cada una de ellas mientras estuviera en Charlestown, y su próxima mudanza internacional a Irlanda, como para perder tiempo con el baile de graduación y ahora tendría que ir sola, lo cual si se ponía a ver el lado bueno era definitivamente mejor que soportar a algún chico que invadiría su espacio personal y posiblemente querría llevarla colgada del brazo como exhibición para sus amigos, Sarah no era idiota y sabía que si bien no era miss universo (estaba muy delgada aun) era atractiva y habían varios que gustaban de ella pero se mantenían prudentemente alejados, tal vez sospechando que ella los rechazaría lo cual, lamentablemente era cierto catalogándola como alguien definitivamente " _predecible_ " e " _inalcanzable_ ".

— Yo podría ir contigo si quieres preciosa — Ofreció Jareth enarcando las cejas con picardía, dedicándole una mirada cargada de curiosidad, mientras esperaba casi botando de la impaciencia por la respuesta que él esperaba recibir de ella y era primordial para la ejecución de su plan, ideando en su mente mil y una forma de convencerla de llevarlo con ella y salirse con la suya, tal y como a elle gustaba.

— Sin ánimos de echar tu idea por tierra Jareth, es un _simple_ baile de graduación de secundaria créeme, no es nada del otro mundo y definitivamente nada que ver con lo que seguro tú estás acostumbrado de un baile de salón o de gala — Dijo Sarah recordando que ella ni siquiera había comprado un vestido aun, y aunque podía usar el que había usado en la boda de Dunncan sabía que las mujeres del clan Kinkaid no iban a permitirlo así que la compra de un vestido estaría en su lista de aquella tarde para añadirle más cosas que hacer de las que ya tenía en la condenada lista.

— Lo sé, pero saber que iras conmigo es mi consuelo _Sarah mía_ — Respondió el bajando deliberadamente su voz ronca haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza. — Además, que mejor momento para pedirte que me permitas _cortejarte,_ ya conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti mi cosa preciosa — Agregó el tomando en sus manos enguantadas con extrema delicadeza el rostro de la sorprendida Sarah conteniendo las ganas de deslizarlas por su frágil cuello y apretar hasta ver la vida apagarse en sus enormes ojos verdes, el deseaba que su venganza fuera larga y la muerte haría muy fácil y muy corto su triunfo, ella viviría, viviría para recordar toda su patética vida y sufrir, con suerte el estaría en la posición de disfrutar el espectáculo de verla rota, acobardada de él y humillada hasta el fin de sus mortales días.

— ¿Qué… que, Jareth estas, estás hablando en serio? — Balbuceó ella con la voz entrecortada, y el corazón golpeando contra su pecho amenazado con salir, sus manos sudaban y tenía que mantenerlas apretadas contra sus piernas para evitar que temblaran. ~¡ _No puede ser... oh por Dios!_ ~ Repetía una y otra vez en su mente sin podérselo creer

— _Por supuesto_ — Contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces finalmente ella pudo ver en aquella mirada lo que antes no había comprendido, aquella que haba visto en Hamich al ver a Alice y a Duncan al ver a Leda cuando se casaron y que ella había visto sin entender tres años atrás en aquel hombre _(macho o lo que fuera_ ) que la sostenía su rostro en sus grandes manos enguantadas, aquello era " _deseo_ " y él la había desea entonces y la deseaba ahora, antes de que ella pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos y decir algo más, negarse o aceptar aquella increíble locura, Jareth aprovechando su conflicto interno y se había inclinado sobre ella y había tomado para sí, su primer beso y con paciencia y experiencia la había guiado hasta que pronto ambos estaban besándose como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

Jareth por su parte estaba completamente perdido en la pasión que no había esperado encontrar en la joven mujer que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, pues siempre la había percibido como fría y desapasionada, después de todo ella había mantenido a todos los hombres a raya incluso a _**él**_ , mas ahora allí en el calor de su abrazo, el fuego que ella desprendía desmentía por completo la impersonal frialdad que él había creído que regía la vida de Sarah Williams.

Su sabor lo enloquecía, ella sabía a melocotones dulces y a miel y solo la falta de aire lo obligó a apartarse de ella; ver sus labios llenos enrojecidos e hinchados después de él haber saqueado su boca, le dio un sentimiento de orgullo y posesividad que lo enervó profundamente, mucho más cuando finalmente sintió la furiosa excitación de su propio cuerpo, que había permanecido inerte al contacto íntimo durante aquellos tres años, Jareth tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para contener un rugido de ofendida furia, cuando la ira que lo invadió fue suficiente como para ceder y mandar al diablo el control y rugir furioso y lanzar oscuras maldiciones, porque ~ ¿ _Cómo podía el desear a aquella insípida y torpe mortal, como podía ella tener ese poder sobre él, cuando él no tenía ninguno sobre ella_? _Maldita fuera, maldita fuera mil veces ~_ Pensaba ciego de genuina furia y consternación y obligándose a relajar la postura y desencajar la mandíbula que la tenía tan apretada que no se habría extrañado de quebrar sus dientes, por suerte él era una fae, de ser un mortal estaría con los dientes estrellados y el hueso de la mandíbula quebrado.

— Tengo que irme preciosa antes de que pierda el control y nos ponga en una dificultada a ambos, estaré ocupado durante estos días pero te dejaré saber que estoy allí para ti, con seguridad te acompañaré a tu graduación y a tu baile — Dijo Jareth con la voz ronca de deseo, dándole un " _casto_ " beso rápido antes de desaparecer con su acostumbrada lluvia de escarcha, que ahora se había vuelto un _fino polvillo plateado_ , que desapareció tras el antes de que Sarah pudiera recuperar el aliento y decir nada.

Porque Sarah se había quedado sin aliento con aquel beso y su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que estaba casi segura que incluso en el _Underground_ podía escucharse aun podía percibir el olor del sándalo, poder y cuero que había logrado identificar como el "olor" personal de Jareth, entonces al comprender lo que Jareth había dicho finalmente, Sara pestañeo un par de veces con aire confundido y luego empezó a reírse como tonta antes de caer de espaldas y estallar en carcajadas ante lo que había pasado casi rodando por el césped bien cortado, Jareth le había _pedido/ordenado_ permitirle _cortejarla,_ sin darle tiempo a pensar o responder la había besado y le había _pedido/ordenado_ llevarlo con ella a su graduación y baile, le había dicho que la quería, bueno o lo había dicho con las palabras exactas, pero lo había dicho con sus acciones y ella no cabía en sí misma de la alegría, después de varios minutos de letargo y shock llamó a Alice y se fueron a la caza de vestidos para la graduación.

=== I O F ===

En el _Underground_ , en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins, y del cual minutos antes habían salido corriendo y volando goblins de todo tipo y tamaño y una cantidad incontable de gallinas negras soltando plumas y cacareos exaltados y cerdos, se escuchaba al rey goblin rugir con la furiosa rabia de un animal salvaje, estremeciendo los cimientos del castillo y luego cayó un silencio temporal que dio inicio a los sonidos de maldiciones, cristales y cosas varias estrellarse metódicamente contra las paredes de piedra, mientras afuera el mismo viento crepitaba con poder en una tormenta contenida que había estado formándose desde hacía poco más de tres años y parecía a punto de estallar, el mismo laberinto se mecía agitado y los goblins en la ciudad se encerraban en sus casas verdaderamente aterrados, _algo había sucedido_ , era un hecho y la última vez que su rey había estado centrado en ese nivel de incontrolable furia, había sido cuando " _ **la joven que comió el melocotón y olvido, había recordado, recuperado al bebé y derrotado al laberinto**_ _ **y de los goblins al rey"**_ y eso no había sido algo bueno entonces y dudaban que fuera algo bueno ahora, solo quedaba rezar a la _**Diosa Danú**_ y suplicar por sus vidas y para que apaciguara la furia del rey fae que era su señor y rey.

=== I O F ===

En el castillo Jareth no comprendía, no podía entender, en todos su siglos de vida, en los milenios que llevaba en aquel mundo, jamás se había topado con un dilema así, él era un rey _fae_ , un hijo de la _**Diosa**_ _ **Danú**_ un orgulloso _**Tuatha de Dannan**_ poderoso y majestuoso por derecho propio, él había tenido incontables amantes que agraciaron su cama, mujeres hermosas y exuberantes, bellezas exóticas y apasionadas, delicadas flores de invernadero, pálidas y tímidas que florecieron bajo su mano experta convirtiéndose en verdaderas fieras sensuales y muchas más, él había tenido todo tipo de mujer mortal y _fae_ , poco después de que las hembras dejaran de nacer entre su raza y eventualmente los machos también, ( _cuando el rey **Unseelie** lanzó su maldición sobre ellos, cuando los otros reyes y reinas no le permitieron traer a su amante humana con él y volverla uno de los suyos alegando que la hembra era su compañera su otra mitad y volverse hacia el desierto Onix más allá del páramo de la muerte donde ningún fae o cualquier criatura se atrevía a ir, y si iba o no regresaba jamás o nunca volvía ser igual y terminaba regresando a las oscuras dunas para nunca más volver_ ).

Entonces si el había tenido a cuantas hembras había querido, no entendía porque demonios aquella mujer podía controlarlo como lo hacía, no entendía porque su cuerpo que había permanecido inmune a cualquier tipo de estimulación sexual, explotaba a la vida con un _simple y torpe beso,_ que había robado de aquella mocosa infernal que lo había humillado y ridiculizado al rechazarlo, que había tenido la osadía de ganarle en su propio juego a él, al _rey goblin_ el bromista por _excelencia_ que había aprendido sus trucos del oscuro _bufón_ de la alta corte _fae_ y había inventado muchos trucos más, que despertaron la envidia del renombrado _bufon_.

 _Lo odiaba_ , odiaba sentirse vulnerable, _controlado_ por algo que el mismo no podía controlar, estaba en manos de aquella _pequeña cretina,_ no podía odiarla ( _y lo había intentado por Danú que sí_ ) pero podía _detestarla_ lo suficiente para _rayar_ en el odio, también _aparentemente_ no podía dejar de desearla eso era más que _obvio_ ahora, pero maldito fuera si eso iba a impedirle darle su merecido a aquella _maldita bruja sin corazón_ , maldito fuera si no cumpliría su venganza tal cual la había planeado durante tres años y casi cuatro meses, pronto la tendría justo donde la quería y entonces _Sarah Williams_ se arrepentiría de rechazar su corazón y arrojárselo a la cara, ella iba a descubrir que el _**SI**_ tenía poder sobre ella y lo peligroso que era rechazar a un poderoso y orgulloso _**Tuatha de Dannan**_.

=== I O F ===

Cuando horas después Jareth se había retirado a sus recamaras y los sirvientes regresaron al castillo con la clara intención de limpiar el desastre que les esperaba, pero todos ellos se sorprendieron de encontrar todo en perfecto estado ( _dentro del contexto de "perfeccion" que ellos manejaban y conocían_ ) con la sola excepción de la capa de _finísimo_ y _extraño_ polvillo plateado que lo cubría todo, algo _definitivamente_ había sucedido para que la escarcha que exudaba de su señor cambiara a aquel fino polvo plateado, mas ninguno hizo comentario alguno y se dedicaron a limpiarlo contentos con conservar sus cabezas pegadas a sus cuerpo y sus narices lejos del pantano del hedor eterno.

Mientras en su recamara Jareth había logrado tras destrozar varias veces el salón de trono formal, calmar la ira y las emociones salvajes que lo habían recorrido como un ardiente veneno, su mente se había apaciguado y su ira yacía ahora fría pero no completamente apagada, con un movimiento imperioso de su mano su cuerpo se liberó de la ropa y el aire nocturno del laberinto acarició su cuerpo desnudo que brillaba ligeramente con una fina capa de polvillo plateado que el ignoro olímpicamente, su mirada y su atención en general estaba fija en el pasado, en el recuerdo de aquella diminuta _niña-mujer_ que lo había desafiado, el dolor de perderla y su rechazo, el necesitaba recordarlo todo, el necesitaba de eso para cumplir con su venganza, no podía ni quería tener duda alguna que le permitiera flaquear, no sería débil ante ella ni ante nadie, se había prometido a si mismo aquella venganza y venganza tendría y con suerte él podría arrancarla de su mente, de su corazón y seguir con su vida.

Con un suspiro agotado se dejó caer con un deje felinamente sensual en la enorme cama de cuatro postes cubierta con cortinajes de seda azul rey y bordados en oro, cubierta de sabanas de seda blanca y un montón de almohadones en colores fríos, pestañeo un par de veces y con el recuerdo de aquel beso compartido Jareth rey de los goblins acarició el medallón en su pecho con su mano derecha trazando inconscientemente la runa que simbolizaba el " _infinito_ " que estaba repujada en el oro de su corona, aquel medallón al igual que la gruesa _banda_ de oro _entretejido_ en un _complicado_ diseño _laberintico_ en su brazo señalaban la jerarquía de su derecho de nacimiento, y mientras trazaba una y otra vez el bajo relieve de su medallón Jareth finalmente se durmió y no por primera vez soñó, como siempre con el único sueño que se había repetido en su mente durante tres años sin pausa, solo que esta vez durante el baile que habían compartido había habido un apasionado y dulce beso, como muestra de que en efecto aquel era un sueño.

— _Sarah_ — Había gemido Jareth entre sueños una y otra vez, su voz cargada de amor y deseo, de dolor y tristeza, de rabia e ira, cada vez más claro y profundo con cada llamada del rey _fae_ que llenaba sus habitaciones y parecía resonar contra las paredes reflejando parte de ese anhelo en el decadente laberinto que rodeaba su castillo.

=== I O F ===

En el _Aboveground_ Sarah Williams estaba siendo saludablemente arrastrada por las boutiques por Alice y as mujeres Kinkaid a la caza de un vestido para Alice y otro para ella, inocente de todo lo que se estaba planeando para ella.

— Nop, primero muerta y enterrada que de _amarillo canario_ y no Alice _Rojo capa de torero_ con rosa chicle tampoco — Señalaba Sarah haciendo muecas de espanto al ver las selecciones que Alice estaba sacando para ella.

— Oh vamos no seas aguafiestas, se un poco atrevida Sarahhhh — Dijo Alice sacando un horrible vestido lleno de volantes azul eléctrico que solo con verlo ofendía a la artista en ella y la hacía doler los ojos y el corazón mientras la artista dentro de ella gemía horrorizada y se desmallaba con exagerado (y bien justificado) dramatismo, el vestido era simplemente horrible.

— Ese menos — Dijo Sarah lanzándole una mirada dura a Alice quien después de un pesado y dramático suspiró lo regresó a su lugar. — Si quieres aventura entonces usa tú un vestido rosa chicle que choque con tu cabello — Señaló Sarah sonriéndole maliciosa mientras le mostraba un ejemplo de lo que ella estaba señalando.

El vestido en su mano parecía estar echo de metros y metros y más metros de tul rosa chicle y fucsia que parecía tan amplio y tupido que ella dudaba que alguien pudiera bailar con aquella cosa puesta, primero el peso y segundo pero no menos importante, el diámetro de la tupida fada le haría imposible cualquier chico acercarse a la chica que se pusiera aquella _monstruosidad_.

— Oookkkk no digo nada, no digo n-a-d-a, tú mantén esa cosa del _demonio_ lejos de mí… Rosa…. ¡UGGGGG! ¿Muchacha quieres matar a la buena de Alice Kinkaid?… Ochhh! — Soltó Alice espantada alejándose instintivamente del vestido

— Nada de eso chica, solo te muestro el tipo de vestido que _NO_ va contigo, ahora ve a buscar algo para ti y deja de lanzarme los vestidos más feos que consigas en tu camino _Alice Kinkaid_ o me encargare de que tu cabello sea rosa chicle en nuestra graduación — Advirtió Sarah estallando en carcajadas cuando Alice palideció mortalmente sabiendo del incidente de Karen y lo que ella era capaz de hacer, antes de correr a buscar un vestido apropiado para la ocasión, dejando a Sarah seguir su propia búsqueda de vestido y soñando despierta con la expresión de cierto rey goblin al verla.

— Si chica ve y busca algo con que deslumbrar a tu Hamich — Dijo una de las primas de Alice riendo a carcajadas junto a las otras mujeres Kinkaid, mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre cuando Alice enrojeció hasta la raíz de su rojísimo cabello.

— Bahhh brujas todas… Sarah necesitas un novio para que te molesten a ti también — Dijo Alice rebuscando entre los vestidos.

— Nahh gracias, déjame como estoy — Respondió Sarah con rapidez sonrojándose cuando su mente proyecto para ella al pícaro rey goblin y aquel dulce y sensual beso que habían compartido, su primer beso.

— Ohhh ¿Es eso un sonrojo lo que ven mis ojos en el rostro de nuestra querida Sarah Williams? — Dijo Maude apareciendo junto a la aludida, mientras las mujeres Kinkaid fijaban su atención en ella deseosas de un nuevo cotilleo.

— Nop… no lo es… Oh mira este vestido — Soltó Sarah agarrando el primer vestido que encontró y corriendo con él en las manos hasta el probador con el coro de carcajadas sonando detrás de ella, cuando llegó al probador comprendió en parte la razón por la que las mujeres reían, si su rostro estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, y el vestido que tenía en la mano era el vestido amarillo canario que ya había dicho que era horrible. _Mierda_ Pensó espantada sabiendo que tendría que salir de allí usando la maldita cosa y enfrentando a un batallón de mujeres deseosas de saber " _quien_ " era el afortunado chico que había ganado su atención.

¿Cómo explicarles que él no era un chico, que de hecho no era ni hombre ni humano, sino un macho inmortal y para rematar rey _fae_? Un poco complicado, Sarah Williams tendría que hacer uso de las mejores dotes de actriz heredadas de su madre y mentir como una maldita pirata en una misa de domingo sobre sus pecados…

Era un hecho, ella se iría derecha al infierno por mentir, pero no era como si podía explicarlo sin terminar en una linda habitación acolchada viendo elefantes rosados flotar alrededor de ella, de la cantidad de narcóticos que iban a inyectarle después de que ella contara la historia _TODA_ la historia… así que al infierno, decidió empezando a quitarse la ropa, para embutirse en aquella monstruosidad de vestido, preguntándose si alguien le creería si alguna vez confesara algo sobre su experiencia.

No lo creía, aunque todo era posible en su caso, y para un ejemplo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Jareth o las continuas palabras cargadas de nerviosismo y extraña "amabilidad" de las ex niñeras de Toby, que había estado encontrando por todas partes, por alguna razón las chicas dejaban lo que estuvieran haciendo y se acercaban a ella anunciándole que habían sido niñeras de Toby y de la nada decían que ella era una hermana maravillosa y así como habían aparecido se habían ido.

Sin contar los extraños rumores de que Karen y su padre de quienes decían cosas de lo más extrañas, desde terribles escándalos en la casa, hasta la disculpa pública que Karen y su padre habían tenido que dar cuando sus autos aparecieron sobre el césped del vecino ( _el de su padre_ ) y en el fondo de la piscina de otro vecino a cuatro calles de la casa ( _el de Karen_ ) mas ella se había mantenido al margen evadiendo las conversaciones donde se los nombraba queriendo evitar saber más de lo necesario, simplemente queria estar sus ultimos dias en Charlestown en paz, por eso lo mejor era evadir a su padre, a Karen y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora


	7. Cap 7: De sueños rotos

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

" _ **Una completa tonta**_ _… eso es lo que soy, una completa estúpida que no puede aprender el concepto simple de no dar algo, NADA por garantizado, menos aún algo tan complicado y difícil como "_ _ **el amor**_ _"… porque si es difícil y complicado con un simple chico común y silvestre ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que podía ser aún más complicado y difícil con un macho fae, un REY fae?..._

 _ **Amigos**_ _… Ja que estúpida… ir a creer que de verdad él no me odiaba, venir a creer que su oferta de amistad era sincera, que no había rencores ni resentimientos por los acontecimientos del pasado, idiota, tonta un millón veces por mil, esa soy yo Sarah Williams idiota sin remedio…_

 _Oh Dios… tan profundo es el odio de ese…_ _ **SER**_ _… para destruirme de esta manera y yo creyéndome su amiga… creyendo que me amaba como yo a él… maldita tonta… mírate ahora, estas rota en tantos pedazos que das lastima de ver Sarah Williams, tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta…_

 _Tal vez sea una suerte que este cerca de abandonarlo todo, tal vez sea una señal, un nuevo inicio lejos de todos mis recuerdos de_ _ **"el"**_ _…_

 _¿Cómo se arregla un corazón roto, un alma fragmentada? Puede que suene melodramático y ahora mismo me importa una santa mierda si es así, ahora mismo me siento así, como un espejo pulverizado no en trozos sino en partículas finas… y mi migraña es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirme_ _ **físicamente**_ _como esas partículas dispersas casi imposibles de unir y volver a formar el hermoso espejo que una vez fue… Maldito seas… desde aquí al_ _ **Underground**_ _o donde quiera que estés maldito seas…_

 _ **Estoy rota**_ _…"_

 **Sarah Williams**

* * *

 **Cap 7: De sueños rotos.**

* * *

Sarah Williams estaba contenta y satisfecha consigo misma después de la tortura de ir de tiendas con _**TODAS**_ las mujeres del clan Kinkaid, cosa que aun si se quedara en Boston ( _y no lo haría_ ) no volvería a repetir esa _experiencia-casi-suicidio-asistido_ ; entre la locura natural de Alice, el entusiasmo de Maude y el amor por los colores brillantes y faldas muy MUY tupidas con tul de Matilda, sin hablar del entusiasmo colectivo, las especulaciones y la trampas para pescar algún chisme jugoso del que mofarse amistosamente, solo había tardado tres días en conseguir el vestido _perfecto_ y sus accesorios, había estado fuera de sí de la alegría desde aquel dulce y _MUY_ cándido beso compartido con Jareth, si era sincera consigo misma _(y siempre intentaba serlo)_ ella siempre había soñado que fuera con él su primer beso cuando empezó a ser consciente de lo que sentía por él, aunque eso solo se lo había confesado así misma en la oscuridad de la noche y en la privacidad de su mente, aun hoy ese conocimiento era solo para ella y lo guardaba con celo contra su corazón.

Sonrojada con el recuerdo del beso y la imagen de ambos en un abrazo apasionado que se coló en su mente, Sarah se arrancó de sus pensamientos y vio el regalo que Jareth había dejado para ella aquel día, desde el primer día después de la "burbuja" de música que encerraba la imagen del salón de baile de ensueños que había visitado durante su trayecto por el laberinto, él había dejado una estatuilla de un hada de cristal, curiosamente muy parecida a la que la había mordido en su previa visita al laberinto, luego una esfera de cristal con las figuras de sus amigos y un montón de escarcha plateada dentro, luego un móvil de cristal en forma de burbujas, un melocotón de cristal con una sola mordida y así iban, eran cosas sencillas que para otro no tendría significado alguno, pero para ella y para el sí que tenía mucho significado.

Aquel día sin embargo había sido diferente y en sus manos tenía una hermosa caja de madera plateada del tamaño una tablero de ajedrez y del mismo grueso, cuando ella lo había abierto no sabía que esperar pero ciertamente no aquello, era un retrato de ellos en el sueño del salón de baile de fantasía, vestidos de gala uno en brazos del otro, la imagen era tan realista que por un momento le pareció verla moverse ante sus ojos, Sarah volvió a mirar cada detalle y al escuchar a Alice en el pasillo abrió la maleta más cercana y como había hecho con todos los otros regalos, había ocultado la caja dentro de esta y se había vuelto a ver a su amiga entrar con su vestido en las manos.

— ¿Por qué aun no estas lista? — Preguntó Alice con un deje confundido y aun irritada porque por más que le había preguntado la identidad de su pareja de baile, Sarah no le había dicho con quién iría al baile, Sarah sonrió y se levantó de la cama con cautela, los brazos en alto y las manos entrelazadas en la nuca como si fuera una rehén capturada por terroristas y Alice se echó a reír a carcajadas de golpe. — ¿Tan mal estoy? — pregunto más calmada mirando a Sarah con un deje de preocupación, Sarah sonrió y asintió logrando que Alice lanzara un suspiro de derrota. — Esta bien bruja malvada, guarda con celo tus secretos… solo que si el chico se pasa de listo, nada como un rodillazo bien puesto en los testículos para dejarlo fuera de base, y si aun así tiene fuerza para agarrarse de ti, palma abierta dedos retraídos y golpeas con fuerza dejándole la nariz al fondo del cráneo ¿Entendido? — Añadió lanzándole una mirada hosca

— Alice cariño en serio todo va a estar bien, ahora ven vamos a arreglarnos — Dijo Sarah empujándola hacia el tocador donde ya tenía todo dispuesto para que ambas se arreglaran, tras maquillarse y ayudarse con el cabello la una a la otra, Alice se puso su vestido de dos piezas verde botella que combinado con su tez y coloración de cabello le iba perfecta, había comprado unas sandalias de tacón mediano feliz de poder usarlas dado que su pareja era más alta que ella ( _lo cual era todo un logro_ ) y con unos pendientes en forma de lagrima de cristal de Swarovski a juego con su gargantilla y pulseras montados en oro blanco y con el hermoso recogido que Sara le había hecho, dejando caer un par de risos para enmarcar su rostro y estaba lista y más hermosa de lo que jamás había estado.

Por otra parte, Sarah se había enamorado de un vaporoso vestido straplees de seda azul clarísimo con un acabado que le daba un fulgor plateado a la tela, con un intrincado bordado en negro en el corpiño con cristales formando una intrincada enredadera que abrazaba el corpiño como si el bordado realmente estuviera creciendo sobre él, con una falda amplia de corte clásico que caía con soltura por sus largas piernas y se movía con fluidez siguiendo cada paso que daba, revoloteando hermosamente en el bordillo drapeado a sus pies, lo había combinado con unas sandalias altas negras y había usado las perlas de su abuela en los sarcillos y la gargantilla de dos vueltas dejando los brazos desnudos y se había hecho un recogido de apariencia intrincada con la ayuda de Alice asegurándolo todo con ganchos y un par de palillos de metal con acabado de lirio plateado y estaban listas.

Finalmente bajaron y Maude y Matilda se volvieron locas tomándoles fotos a ambas, e incluso lloraron un poco señalando una y otra vez que _las niñas ya habían crecido_ antes de dejarlas ir apenas llegó Hamich con su auto, su expresión al ver a Alice le había hecho suspirar internamente a Sarah, preguntándose si Jareth le dedicaría a ella una mirada parecida, ella realmente esperaba que sí de todas maneras tenía que esperar, Jareth era tan impredecible que bien podía lanzar un bonito complemento con que sacarle los colores o decidir dejarle caer una serpiente goblin en forma de bufanda, para explicar que le gustaba lo que veía, después de todo él era el rey goblin _salvaje e impredecible_.

Cuando aceptó la ayuda de Hamich para subir al asiento trasero del auto sin maltratar tanto su vestido, Sarah vio una sombra de incomodidad y preocupación atravesar sus ojos azules al mirarla, más ella no le dio mucha importancia, seguramente él no estaba muy contento de tener que llevarla hasta el auditórium de la escuela, ella estaba demasiado emocionada con la graduación y la perspectiva de pasar aquella velada junto a Jareth como para permitirse preocuparse ahora.

Al llegar al atrio donde se celebraría el acto de graduación y luego la fiesta, Sarah miró a su alrededor buscando a Jareth mas no pudo verlo, entonces temió que al final el no pudiera acudir y se dejó empujar por Alice para buscar sus togas y birretes para el acto de grado, mientras todo era un caos organizado de alumnos esperando sus turnos u otros teniendo problemas para colocarse la toga correctamente, finalmente luego de recibir junto a Alice su toga y birrete y ayudarse mutuamente a vestirse sin dañar sus maquillajes y peinados, ambas estaban listas para recibir sus diplomas, luego de ubicar sus asientos todo paso con rapidez, desde el aburrido y monótono discurso de apertura del director que arrancó algunos bostezos y alguna que otra cabezada entre los estudiantes a graduarse en incluso los invitados, hasta el orador especial de su promoción escolar que había lanzado un discurso mecánico sin una gota de emoción humana en él.

Para el alivio interno de todos los presentes, pronto estuvieron llamando a cada estudiante, Sarah vio a Alice recibir su diploma y levantarlo sobre su cabeza como si fuera una espada sonriendo hacia su familia y luego hacia ella entre las carcajadas de sus compañeros, y cuando la llamaron a ella Sarah le lanzo una mirada a Alice cargada de alegría, luego miró a su Maude a Hamich y a Jareth casi al final del atrio y sonrió levantando el diploma hacia ellos, antes de bajar y volver a su asiento correspondiente y observar el resto de la graduación.

Para cerrar a alguien se le había ocurrido gritar _**LIBERTAD**_ muy al estilo de la película _corazón valiente_ y en plan jocoso el resto lo había seguido dejando ir los birretes lanzándolos al aire con algarabía, de inmediato Sarah había recuperado el que creía "suyo" y había sido arrastrada con Alice hacia Maude que las había abrazado y felicitado antes de quitarles los diplomas y recordarle a Hamich que tuviera cuidado con su hija y se asegurara de que el acompañante de Sarah ( _que aún no aparecía_ ) fuera de fiar, antes de felicitarlas una vez más e irse, dejándolas libres de celebrar confiando en que ambas se comportarían correctamente.

=== I O F ===

— Esta más hermosa que de costumbre _mi lady_ , espero que su acompañante realmente lo aprecie — Susurró una sensual y ronca voz al oído de Sarah envolviéndola en una nube de sándalo, cuero y poder haciéndola dar un respingo, antes de volverse hacia Jareth que aquella noche para variar vestía un traje negro de tres piezas repletos de bordados negros que se camuflaban con la tela y su salvaje cabello estaba domado y recogido pulcramente en la base de su nuca con una tira de seda, este le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina y Sarah no pudo evitar apartar la mirada y sonrojarse profundamente.

Entonces notó que su amiga y Hamich habían desaparecido entre la gente que bailaba de un lado al otro y allí solo estaban ellos dos, el resto de la promoción bailaba como si no hubiera mañana en la pista, un pegajoso tema de música electrónica bastante popular, para horror y espanto de los chaperones apostados en ciertos puntos de la fiesta, que hacían de todo menos tratar de controlar a aquellos jóvenes salvajes y hormonales, que se movían como si no tuvieran huesos en los cuerpos o una gota de pudor y vergüenza, parecía que el shock solo les permitía observarlos.

— Aparentemente si lo aprecia, gracias por tus regalos Jareth son muy hermosos — Dijo Sarah sonriéndole con genuina sinceridad, él le devolvió la sonrisa sin decir nada, mientras miraba con un deje de asombrada perplejidad la maraña de cuerpos agitándose con la estridente música, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha como tratando de decidir si su goblins estaban entre los invitados o si realmente estos tenían huesos en el cuerpo.

— ¿En serio esto es un baile? — Pregunto genuinamente sorprendido, viendo a los jóvenes "bailar" agitando sus cuerpo y sus miembros con tanto salvajismo y descontrol que ciertamente podrían poner en vergüenza a las hadas de fuego, los súbditos más salvajes de su reino y eso era _MUCHO_ decir.

— _Aparentemente_ , te dije antes que esto no sería nada familiar para ti, de hecho creo que ellos podrían unirse a las hadas de fuego y el efecto sería igual aun sin la necesidad de desprenderse las parte del cuerpo — Contestó ella desviando muy sonrojada la mirada de una pareja que parecía haber olvidado que estaban en público y se besaban con frenetismo mientras " _bailaban_ ", antes de echarse a reír muy avergonzada, preguntándose vagamente lo que opinaría Jareth sobre la idea de " _baile_ " que tenían los jóvenes " _adultos_ " mortales de aquellos días.

— Ya veo… tu idea tiene mérito… ahora ¿Te importaría si nos retiramos entonces?, creo que puedo ofrecerte un mejor ejemplo de baile que… _esto_ — Sugirió Jareth con un bajo susurro que le dejó la piel de gallina, lanzándole una mirada depredadora que la hizo sonrojarse furiosamente.

— Déjame avisarle a Alice — Dijo Sarah arrastrándolo de la mano enguantada por el lugar sorteando parejas y chaperones, preguntándose distraídamente si ellos podían ver a Jareth o si ellos lo veían como a Hamich que era un poco mayor que ellas pero no había habido problemas en que escoltara a Alice, Jareth parecía unos años mayor que él a pesar de ser "milenios" mayor que todos los presentes en aquel baile juntos; a pesar de revisar por todas partes por más que buscó no encontró a Alice y a Hamich, y al final con un cristal de Jareth y una explosión de fino polvillo plateado ambos desaparecieron sin nunca ver a Hamich observarlos con arrepentimiento y preocupación desde la oscuridad con Alice acurrucada entre sus brazos agotada y profundamente dormida.

Sarah y Jareth aparecieron en una pista de baile iluminado por enormes candelabros de plata y cristal girando en un fluido vals, los bordados negros del traje de Jareth volvieron a la vida convirtiéndose en una mezcla de dorado y azul rey con algunas joyas brillantes destellando aquí y allá sobre el fondo negro de la tela, sus cabellos volvieron a verse salvajes libres de ataduras y las marcas en su rostro volvieron a mostrarse una vez el glamour que las ocultaba se disolvió y por último el medallón tribal en su pecho sobre el que por primera vez notó un símbolo conocido como " _infinito_ " que según la internet era uno de muchos símbolos celta, Sarah sonrió opinando igual que el sobre la _GRAN_ diferencia entre los bailes modernos estrafalarios y el clásico y de buen gusto que los fae parecían preferir, ella no podía dejar de observarlo todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando tenía que obligarse a echar una mirada al salón de baile lleno de parejas que giraban alrededor de ellos para no quedársele mirando embobada, detallando los hermosos y ricos colores de los vestidos, los estilos clásicos, las joyas y los elaborados peinados de aquellos seres mágicos ocultos detrás de sus enjoyadas y grotescas mascaras d baile que en sí mismas representaban un espectáculo único.

Pronto estaban danzando y pasando de una canción a otra sin parar, sin notar el tiempo correr alrededor de ellos y cuando Sarah empezó a bostezar él tomó su mano con delicada galantería y con una explosión de polvillo plateado desapareció con ella.

— Creí que lo mejor sería traerte hasta aquí antes de que te desmayaras de agotamiento querida, e reordenado el tiempo y solo han pasado dos horas aquí — Dijo Jareth ayudándola a sentarse en la cama donde dormía, cosa que Sarah agradeció silenciosamente pues estaban muy cerca de abochornarse así misma cayendo sobre su cara antes de quitarse las sandalias y dar un suspiro de alivio.

— Esta bien, gracias eso quiere decir que dormiré más — Dijo Sarah sonriendo mientras masajeaba sus doloridos pies distraídamente.

— Supongo que es hora de irme entonces _preciosa_ — Dijo Jareth con la inflexión suficiente como para filtrar su decepción por que la velada hubiera terminado tan pronto y la renuencia que tenia de dejarla e irse, Sarah lo miró entonces y se levantó para despedirlo con un deje de tristeza ante lo corto de la velada, a pesar de haber pasado horas con él, ella parecía no tener suficiente.

— Gracias por la velada Jareth, fue realmente hermosa e inolvidable, mucho más impactante que el baile de mi escuela — Dijo Sarah tragándose las ganas de pedirle que se quedara con ella un rato más y hablaran hasta que Alice regresara.

— Siempre es un _placer_ para mi _complacerte_ Sarah querida —Respondió el con sensual malicia, antes de atraerla hacia él con lentitud y tomar sus labios en un beso lento, largo y profundo que fue tornándose más intenso conforme pasaba el tiempo, Jareth sonrió internamente atrayendo a Sarah hacia su cuerpo sabiéndola asegurada en su red, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de su corpiño hasta llegar a su cuello y hundir sus dedos en el intrincado peinado que con un par de movimiento de sus manos deshizo por completo logrando que el largo cabello chocolate oscuro cayera en cascada por su espalda hasta sus caderas, ella a su vez acariciaba con timidez su pecho, mientras el besaba su cuello lamiendo y mordisqueando toda la piel expuesta deleitándose en el dulce sabor de ella.

— Ja… Jareth — Gimió ella conteniendo el aliento, embargada por las nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que se despertaban en su cuerpo con tal intensidad que apenas podía hablar y el solo la había besado, Sarah _sabía_ que debía detenerse era inocente mas no estúpida y sabia hacia donde se estaba encaminando aquello, pero no encontraba fuerzas para negarle lo que en su corazón ella también deseaba a pesar de tu miedo natural.

— Te deseo Sarah mía y tú me deseas, ¿Vas a negarnos lo que nuestros corazones nos piden? — Dijo Jareth con la voz oscurecida temblando de crudo deseo y pasión y Sarah supo apenas la última frase abandono los masculinos y sensuales labios que ella con todo y su temor natural a lo desconocido, no podría negarle nada.

Jareth vio la repuesta brillar en los verdes ojos de Sarah y antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de ganar lucidez y rompiera la nube de sensualidad que había tejido cuidadosamente alrededor de ella, acarició con la punta de sus dedos el escote del vestido muy pronto reemplazando su mano con su boca, mientras removía expertamente el vestido dejándolo deslizarse por el cuerpo de Sarah hasta quedar como un charco de seda a sus pies, dejándola solo con la sexy ropa interior de encaje blanco, sus joyas y un sonrojo monumental que le arrancó una masculina carcajada apreciativa estremeciéndola de los pies a la cabeza. Jareth bebió de su imagen y no le permitió ocultarse de él cuándo en un arrebato de impaciencia con un ligero y fluido movimiento de su mano desvaneció la ropa interior y las joyas de su cuerpo y la dejo gloriosamente desnuda ante el que sintió su cuerpo literalmente _arder_ por ella para su interna indignación, y tomándola en brazos la recostó en la cama y acarició sus pechos con delicadeza, antes de reemplazar sus manos con su boca haciéndola arquearse instintivamente contra el ofreciéndole más de sí misma sin poder contener sus gemidos incoherentes, mientras que acariciaba el otro pecho con su mano libre cuando él se deshizo de su ropa con un ademan imperioso y se unió a ella, Sarah estaba sonrojada de deseo mientras el guiaba las manos de ella hacia donde quería ser tocado y casi perdiendo el control con ello, así que la acarició hasta hacerla suplicar por mas y jugo con su cuerpo como si de un fino instrumento se tratase.

— Eres mía Sarah, _mía_ — Declaró el con los ojos brillando del más crudo deseo, casi saboreando el triunfo en su boca, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado de emoción y excitación, su rubia tez parecía brillar más y el olor a sándalo, cuero y poder perecía intensificarse alrededor de ellos sensibilizado aún más a Sarah, mientras Jareth acariciaba su punto más íntimo haciéndola gritar desvalida al experimentar su primer orgasmo, seguido casi de inmediato de un agudo dolor cuando de un fluido movimiento seco, Jareth se hundió en ella sin pausa, y Sarah ahogada por el devastador orgasmo no alcanzó a quejarse por el agudo dolor que sentía y que opacaba la anterior sensación. Jareth empezó a moverse con dificultad, notando que ella era apretada y él no era exactamente un macho de dimensiones pequeñas teniendo en cuenta que él era una fae y ella una mortal, cada mínimo movimiento le enviaba una corriente de placer que amenazaba con hacerlo quedar en ridículo. — ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Jareth inconscientemente mirándola con los dientes apretados por el intenso placer que ella parecía poder darle sin mucho esfuerzo, sabía que él estaba ensanchándola al máximo, podía sentirla apretarlo casi dolorosamente.

— Si — Mintió Sarah a su vez sintiéndose adolorida y muy vulnerable de repente, más conforme Jareth empezó a moverse dentro de ella, el dolor fue disminuyendo y fue reemplazado con tal placer que su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar en un clímax tras otro, Jareth se volvió más febril y rudo en sus movimientos y ella se encontró moviéndose con el gimiendo y aferrándolo con sus manos, y cuando sus movimientos se volvieron más salvajes y la luz estalló ante sus ojos cegándolos a ambos, Jareth rugió incapaz de contener más su liberación hundiéndose en ella de manera errática, mientras ella gritaba con él antes de que el mundo se apagara alrededor de ella ante la intensidad de aquel clímax.

Apenas Sarah se desmayó Jareth se encontró observando su rostro " _inocnete_ " y pacífico, y luchó contra la ola de intensas emociones que había apartado y encerrado en un lejano rincón de sí mismo, que amenazaban con desbordarlo y hacerlo pedazos, y se arrancó de inmediato del tibio cuerpo que lo había acunado, cuando sintió el febril deseo afincar sus garras en él una vez más ordenándole poseerla nuevamente, mientras cubría el cuerpo de Sarah con la sabana sin detenerse a ver su obra profundamente encolerizado y asqueado de sí mismo por seguir deseándola, pronto con un deje imperioso y un fluido movimiento de su mano nuevamente enguantada estuvo aseado y vestido con su regalía completa _._

 _El Rey Goblin_ había regresado a escena, dispuesto a dar su actuación final con perfecta maestría de aquella obra inconclusa que había tardado tres años en llegar a su fin, su rígida armadura negra revestida en cuero, cubría su cuerpo traicionero y aun deseoso de la malvada mujer mortal, y su capa negra se agitaba tras el como muestra del poder apenas contenido de su magia agitada dentro de él y su conflicto emocional, completamente impropio de un _fae_ de su nivel, su cabello salvaje caía en todas direcciones y sus ojos azules de pupilas impares miraban a la mujer desmayada sobre la cama desecha aun en medio de la magnífica obra de su venganza personal, apenas cubierta por la sabana que él había lanzado sobre ella al descuido, con toda la calma que podía proyectar ( _y él era muy bueno proyectando cosas, para muestra la mortal frente a él_ ) estudio su rostro fijamente, mientras luchaba contra su deseo de volver a tomarla una y otra vez hasta saciarse completamente y erradicarla completamente de su sistema, pero con solo verla, algo le decía ahora que él nunca se saciaría de ella, y eso lo enervaba profundamente, lo enfurecía y lo enloquecía de furia, después de todo él era un poderoso fae, no debería sentir se así por una _simple y vulgar_ mortal.

Cuando Sarah finalmente despertó y lo miró con sus ojos verdes somnolientos, Jareth apenas pudo contener un gruñido por el tirón que sintió en el pecho al ver la tímida y diminuta sonrisa que ella le dedicaba completamente sonrojada antes de notar lo que tenía puesto, por su parte Jareth la miró fijamente manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ellos para evitar caer en la tentación de tomarla una vez más y convertirla en su eterna amante como el antiguo rey Unseelie tantos milenios atrás.

—Jareth, ¿qué sucede, desearon a otro niño a los goblins? — Preguntó Sarah inocentemente confundida, mirando no a Jareth el risueño y amable fae que había sido su amigo durante meses o el pícaro sensual que la cortejaba, sino al temible y fiero _Rey Goblin_ que había visto por primera vez tres años atrás vestido con toda su regalía mirándola fijamente, tan fijamente que Sarah empezó a temblar no de frio, sino de profundo temor como solo una vez antes había conocido y había sido justamente de la manos de aquel fae cuando creyó por un instante que Toby se quedaría en su mundo y se había lanzado al vacío, algo estaba mal, muy mal pero ella no quería o podía pensar en qué. — ¿Jareth?

— La _dama_ , se toma demasiadas atribuciones conmigo, pero claro… tú no eres una _dama_ — Dijo Jareth con dureza mirándola con cruel desdén — ¿Verdad Sarah? — Añadió con su voz goteando profundo desprecio, y Sarah palideció de golpe ante su respuesta cruel y ante su fría aptitud.

— ¿Puedes decirme que rayos te pasa? — Preguntó ella rogando internamente despertar de aquella pesadilla, en la que de alguna forma parecía haber caído. — ¿Jareth? — Llamo una vez más completamente confundida sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Que ha pasado, que hice, que hice mal? Pensaba Sarah buscando en su mente alguna acción hecha por ella aquella noche, que despertara la ira de Jareth, sin encontrar nada.

— _**Rey Goblin**_ , para ti _**patética**_ _ **mortal**_ — Rebatió el con violenta rudeza mientras fuera en la ventana el viento agitaba las ramas delos arboles arrancando hojas a granel y posiblemente causando algún daño en los cultivos de los huertos de los Kinkaid — ¿Realmente creías que te dejaría ir sin tomar mi _venganza_ , que quería ser tu _amigo_ sin otras intenciones, tu _amante_ complaciente para tus antojos? — Dijo el avanzando hacia ella y estirando su brazo en un movimiento muy rápido para que ojos mortales pudieran y seguir sostenido con fuerza el mentón de Sarah en su mano enguantada, mientras la obligaba a mirarlo con su ojos verdes llenos de shock y lágrimas. — _No todo es lo que parece ser Sarah_ , no aprendiste nada en mi laberinto, _una lástima_ — Añadió empujándola y soltándola, dejándola caer de espaldas sobre la cama revuelta con sus previas actividades, mientras ella se cubría con la sabana y volvía a sentarse, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos con un brillo de tardía comprensión que parecía estar llegando a ella finalmente aunque ya demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Entonces… esta… todo esto es tu _venganza_? — Dijo Sarah tratando de controlar la histeria y las ganas de llorar ante el abrupto despertar del patético sueño en el que se había permitido caer, ella había sido más que estúpida, había sido patética al no escuchar a sus instintos cuando él había aparecido la noche de su cumpleaños, pero ella había estado sedienta de la atención que él le había dedicado, había estado necesitada de alguien que la quisiera, que la amara, que la deseara y había sido una presa fácil para él quien ya había estado arraigado en su mente desde los quince años y había dado la espalda a todas sus alamas internas y a sus instintos que le habían gritado inútilmente que se alejara de él, ella misma se había puesto la soga al cuello; Sarah sintió como la sangre se le había helado en las venas y en aquel momento el shock era tal que no podía sentir nada absolutamente nada y tal vez fuera un golpe de suerte o misericordia de alguna deidad que estuviera mirando hacia ella en ese momento tan doloroso e interviniera para ayudarla a atravesar aquella experiencia si humillarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— Creí que era _obvio_ Sarah, debo admitir que superaste mis expectativas, siempre creí que eras una criatura _fría_ y sin _corazón_ pero descubrí con grata sorpresa que tienes _fuego_ oculto bajo tu mascara de frialdad, tal vez podríamos repetir la experiencia tu y yo… podrías ser una de mis _concubinas_ durante algunos años mientras tu lozanía dure — Dijo Jareth con crueldad sosteniendo su propia barbilla en su mano derecha con aire pensativo, observándola más como una pieza de carne que como a una persona, evaluando las posibilidades.

— ¡No! — Respondió Sarah de inmediato sintiéndose de repente muy sucia ante aquella mirada calculadora que parecía estar decidiendo cuánto valía la pena pagar por ella, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para creer en el?, sentía el estómago revuelto de asco por él y por sí misma y su completa estupidez ella misma había caminado hacia su destrucción, definitivamente era la mujer más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

— ¿No, no _Tra la la_? — Canturreó Jareth con burla, mirándola fijamente y sin pestañear hasta que ella se removió incomoda. — Tampoco vale la pena la molestia, siempre puedo venir cuando me pazca e irme de igual manera.

— No, ni lo uno ni lo otro, ni nada, ya obtuviste tu venganza, ahora vete — Respondió Sarah sintiendo su garganta cerrarse espasmódicamente y luchando para que su voz saliera firme y sus ojos se mantuvieran libres de lágrimas, con la práctica que ella había tenido con las decepciones y desplantes de su madre, la jugarreta de Karen y la falta de reacción de su padre, ella estaba segura de poder superar aquel choque con Jareth sin humillarse aún más.

— _Oh bien…_ pero antes quisiera volver a escuchar tu _ardorosa_ confesión de _amor_ otra vez _Sa-rah_ — Dijo el burlonamente observándola palidecer ante él, sin poder evitar dedicarle una sonrisa cargada de maliciosa satisfacción.

— No se dé que hablas — Sarah mintió abiertamente mientras se sintió morir por dentro al recordar vagamente que le había confesado que lo amaba al calor de la pasión. _Doblemente estúpida_ Pensó abofeteándose mentalmente y conteniéndose físicamente de hacerlo, dándole a él más que ver de su miseria, la cual aparentemente era la fuente de todo el entretenimiento del rey fae.

— ¿Dime, quien tiene el poder sobre quien ahora que te e poseído? — Pregunto Jareth con cruel mofa y ante su expresión vacía él echo la cabeza atrás y se rio entonces, una risa cruel, fría y aterradora capaz de hacer temblar su misma alma de terror, mostrándose frente a ella aún más terrorífico que la primera vez, recordándole lo crueles que los fae podían ser cuando estaban de humor o se le provocaba.

— Vete por favor, ya hiciste lo que viniste a hacer aquí — Dijo Sarah en voz muy baja y controlada mirándolo, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos reflejaban tantas emociones juntas que Jareth no podía ponerles nombre sin tomarse su tiempo a analizar cada una de ellas.

— ¿Qué no vas a _llorar_ , a decir que " _no es justo_ "? —Dijo con burla esperando alguna reacción, pero Sarah estaba concentrándose en respirar para controlar la migraña que estaba aferrando rápida y cruelmente sus garras en ella.

— Me temo que no — Contestó ella con tanta calma como pudo, se negaba a llorar ante él ni ante nadie.

— Esto es aburrido — Dijo el sacando un saquito de cuero de la nada y lanzándolo sobre la cama donde revoto y se abrió dejando ver unas monedas de oro. — _Por servicios prestados_ — Dijo el al ver la expresión de confusión de Sarah que muto de inmediato a comprensión y luego a ciega furia, pero no hubo un vestigio de dolor para el regodearse en él.

— Vete… — Susurró — VETE, VETE, VETE Y LLEVATE TU _MALDITO_ DINERO, _MALDITO SEAS JARETH VETE_ , _DESEO_ QUE TE VAYAS CON _TU ODIO_ , _TU VENGAZA_ Y _TU MALDITO DINERO_ Y NO VUELVAS A MOLESTARME MAS, _AHORA MISMO_ — Rugió Sarah perdiendo todo el control que había logrado mantener, sus palabras se enlazaron con magia, poderosa y antigua y antes de que pudiera soltar otro dardo envenenado Jareth desapareció sin dejar trazo alguno.

Sarah cayó de espaldas en la cama temblando como una hoja, se sentía como si la hubiesen golpeado con fuerza en el estómago obligándola a expulsar de golpe todo el aire, recordando cada palabra y cada gesto lleno de odio con lágrimas corriéndole como ríos por el rostro, con rapidez se puso de pie e ignorando el dolor en su bajo vientre, arrancó las sabanas manchadas con la sangre de su inocencia perdida y colocó unas nuevas ocultando las sabanas manchadas en una de las maletas, donde había guardado cada regalo de Jareth, sacando cada uno y metiéndolo en un bolsa de basura, mecánicamente recogió el vestido y cada accesorio que había usado aquella horrible noche y lo guardo en su sitio, luego tomó una bata y ropa interior antes de meterse en el baño y restregar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejarse la piel dolorida y sensible, casi en carne viva, entre sollozos rotos de dolor y angustia murmurando por lo bajo _"No puede ser, no puede ser"_ entre lágrimas y espasmos de dolor emocional, preguntándose vagamente ¿cómo era que nadie había escuchado nada de lo que había sucedido? Entonces recordó que aquella noche Maude y Matilda estarían en la iglesia para la recaudación de fondos para la restauración del parque del jardín infantil de aquella zona.

Al terminar se miró en el espejo aturdida y con asco de sí misma, sin poder dejar de recriminarse y culparse, había caminado ella sola a la trampa y se había puesto la espada al cuello, una vez más había confiado tontamente, pensado con el corazón y no con la cabeza _Nunca más_ se prometió con gélida convicción, observando con evaluativa atención, su cabello mojado y su rostro muy pálido con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y con furia limpió las lágrimas que se escaparon de ellos, volvió a la habitación y se dejó caer en la maldita cama donde ella misma se había dejado sacrificar en nombre de la venganza del rey goblin y entonces de la nada empezó a reír in control, su risa no era una risa de alegría, más bien una risa hueca y rota por la decepción y la rabia contra si misma por estúpida y contra él por su condenada astucia.

El dolor de cabeza estalló con todas sus fuerzas con esa reacción y Sarah tomó su medicamento para la migraña esperando con anhelo los tres días que le tomaría en recuperarse de aquella migraña, si con un poco de suerte se aliviaba en tres días claro estaba, mientras tanto se entregó a la oscuridad que se cernió sobre ella de buena gana olvidando todo lo que había sucedido, dejando por un rato la pesadilla en la que su mágico sueño se había trasformado a un lado, con un poco de suerte cuando despertara podría reunir fuerzas para enfrentar lo sucedido sin volverse un desastre de lágrimas.

=== Inicio de sueño ===

 _No sabía dónde estaba, todo alrededor de ella se veía extraño, en el lugar densas capaz de polvo y neblina parecían alzarse y parecía como si una gran batalla hubiera tenido lugar justo allí en aquel claro desprovisto de rastros de vida, donde ni aun las inamovibles rocas parecían haber podido permanecer en el lugar, como si tras alguna poderosa explosión hubieran sido arrastradas lejos de su lugar de reposo junto a todo lo demás, pues ni una brizna de mala hierba parecía haber sobrevivido a lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido en aquel lugar, Sarah no entendía nada y estaba muy confundida tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo conforme avanzaba con tal dificultad como si estuviera tratando de correr bajo el agua, notando por primera vez la larga túnica verde pastel de corte imperio y amplias mangas vaporosas apenas aferradas a sus hombros que daban la sensación de estarse arrastrando por el suelo, más la delicada tela apenas podía rozarlo._

 _Entonces, uno a uno empezó a verlos aparecer, hermosamente inhumanos uno junto al otro formando un gigantesco circulo perfecto alrededor de ella, entonces la embargó una sensación de angustia, incredulidad, pena y traición se mezclaron dentro de ella sobrecargando sus propias emociones al punto que podía sentir su migraña intensificándose aún más._

 _ **BASTA… basta**_ _… Pensó suplicante incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, sus labios se movían pero no podía escuchar el sonido de su propia voz suplicando inútilmente a las emociones que se agitaban salvajemente dentro de ella, agudizando el tomentoso dolor que ya padecía._

 _Desesperada tratando de huir del dolor de su propio cuerpo y de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sarah se volvió observando alrededor de ella ignorando las etéreas e inhumanamente hermosas caras de hombres y mujeres que ahora formaban una compacta multitud de rostros y colores sin romper el enorme circulo que habían formado alrededor de ella, hasta dar un giro completo sobre sí misma._

 _Sarah Williams se preguntaba desconcertada y en el fondo de su alma, genuinamente_ _ **"aterrorizada" ¿Dónde estaba, que sucedía?**_ _y sobre todo_ _ **¿Cómo había llegado allí?"**_ _porque ella no había pedido ningún deseo de eso estaba segura, además dudaba que_ _ **"el"**_ _le concediera nada después de lo que le había hecho en su retorcida idea de venganza._

 _Entonces a un par de metros de ella vio una escena que heló la sangre en sus venas y pareció congelarla en el sitio donde estaba. En el suelo de tierra gris y desprovista de vida, sosteniendo en su regazo a una mujer de vaporoso vestido azul claro que brillaba ligeramente como si estuviera salpicado con cristales o escarcha, estaba un hombre de inhumana y oscura belleza de largos cabellos oro viejo, el cual sostenía acunada en sus brazos a una delicada mujer mortal rubia, que tenía la mirada verde perdida en el vacío y sin vida, como solo una persona que ha abandonado el mundo puede "ver" al mundo. El hombre según pudo entender Sarah al estudiarlo detalladamente, era un monumento de macho fae de amplios hombros y ancho pecho musculoso brillante de sudor y de escarcha, con una banda azul rey bordada ricamente con símbolos extraños cruzando su amplio pecho atado firmemente al elaborado Tartan que usaba._

 _Sarah sintió la cruda angustia y el dolor, la intensa desesperación emanar de aquel macho, mientras acariciaba con suma y extrema delicadeza en rostro de la mujer una y otra vez con sus manos grandes, murmurando suplicante por lo bajo y cerrando finalmente los ojos verde esmeralda de su amada, del que brotaron dos lagrimas cristalinas que corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas y aterrizaron en la tierra estéril y fueron absorbidas de inmediato por esta, emitiendo una ligera ondulación casi imperceptible para quien no estuviera observando la escena fijamente como era su caso._

 _El echo la cabeza atrás y rugió entonces inhumanamente, su rugido llevaba consigo todo el dolor, la ira, la angustia, desesperación y muchos sentimientos intrincadamente entretejidos e imposibles de señalar a simple vista y cuando el terrible rugido se había apagado en su garganta, había mirado con los ojos grises clarísimos (como si la energía de un relámpago se hubiera quedado atrapado en ellos, resaltando aún más sus pupilas disparejas) al grupo de machos y hembras fae que lo rodeaban con profunda furia, con odio y con una profunda determinación que los había hecho retroceder aterrorizados por la terrible oscuridad que empezaba a brotar de él opacando y apagando su brillante luz._

— _De mi… lo que amo…. y de ustedes… todo… aman toma… — Dijo el con su voz de trueno sonando lejano y como si estuviera escuchando una radio mal sintonizada, aunque no podía pasar por alto su rica voz ronca llena de rencor y desprecio resaltados al ojo desnudo en su expresión, ella podía ver que en muchas de sus palabras los sensuales labios se movían pero no podía escuchar lo que decía._

 _Entonces su rica y profunda voz se elevó en un profundo crescendo de sonidos inhumanos hasta que todo sonido cesó a pesar de que ella podía ver su boca moviéndose, conforme vocalizaba sin emitir sonido alguno ella podía ver como su mirada se iba oscureciendo cada vez más la expresión de ira de aquel macho fae, mientras rodeaba protectoramente el diminuto cuerpo con su brazo derecho, y aferraba con su mano izquierda el intrincado brazalete de oro que rodeaba en grueso y musculoso brazo, encerrando a la mujer en el círculo de sus brazos, y conforme las palabras silenciosas parecían brotar de sus labios, los fae que los rodeaban palidecían enfermizamente y parecían emitir desesperadas palabras cargadas de suplicas que el por su parte, desdeñaba sin compasión dándole un borde más afilado a su expresión dura y llena de dolor, conforme seguía tejiendo frente a él una intrincada red de enredaderas tejidas con hilos de luz y oscuridad sin parecer importarle o escuchar suplica alguna, mientras la red empezaba a hundirse en la tierra bajo el, justo en el lugar donde las ultimas lágrimas de la mujer habían caído y donde extrañamente la tierra estéril parecía empezar a tornarse rica y fértil._

Entonces el sueño se cortó abruptamente con el estallido de un rayo a lo lejos y Sarah se entregó a la oscuridad de la inconciencia absoluta lejos de sueños extraños o pesadillas personales.

=== I O F ===

La tormenta que había estado cociéndose durante los últimos tres años finalmente había estallado furiosamente, golpeando con fuerza cada rincón del reino _fae_ , el _Underground_ por completo sentía la incontrolable furia del laberinto que agitado enviaba ola tras ola de cruda magia salvaje, avivando la torrencial tormenta e imbuyendo de poder cada rayo que estallaba en el mágico firmamento y se estrellaba con fuerza monumental contra la tierra, más en el epicentro de aquella furia, en el reino goblin, cada súbdito se había encerrado a cal y canto en sus casas y nadie se había atrevido a quedarse en el castillo, después que su rey vestido con toda la regalía había aparecido en medio del salón de trono, con el rostro oscurecido de furia y un saquillo de monedas de oro a sus pies, algunos vieron la sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro por un momento, antes de que su negra ira volviera con más fuerza y había sido la señal silenciosa que todos habían tomado para huir del castillo y de la oscura furia de su señor, solo los rayos camuflaban los rugidos y maldiciones seguido de los sonidos de objetos estallar.

— _MALDITA SEA_ — Rugió Jareth una vez más estrellando uno de los muchos cristales que había conjurado para ver los frutos de su venganza sin ver absolutamente nada más que oscuridad, aun sin poder creer que de alguna forma aquella _maldita mujer_ lo había superado una vez más, en su propio juego arrebatándola la satisfacción de verla sufrir como él había sufrido, aunque por otro lado había tenido la satisfacción de ver algo de ese dolor cuando ella perdió el control de sí misma ante su repentina inspiración del pago por sus " _servicios_ " y no podía negar que había disfrutado poseer a Sarah Williams, aun así él quería ser capaz de regodearse con la miseria de ella hasta que ella muriera como el resto de los mortales, y ahora no podía y eso lo enfurecía. — _Que lástima_ — Murmuró lanzando otra esfera de cristal contra la pared sintiendo algo de satisfacción en ver el cristal estallar en mil pedazos, justo como Sarah Williams, preguntándose con curiosidad y consternación, ¿Cómo ella había logrado sacarlo de su vida una vez más y negarle la visión de su sufrimiento? Ya encontraría las respuestas por ahora él estaba muy centrado en su propia ira para molestarse en averiguar.

Mientras en el castillo Jareth seguía rumiando su ira, afuera el laberinto se agitaba furioso derrumbando veredas completas y levantando otros pasillos de reluciente y pulcra y refinada apariencia, secando lagos, llenando otros, convirtiendo _oubliett_ oscuros malolientes y tétricos en cómodas cuevas cuajadas de cristales y gema preciosas llenos de luz creando hermosas constelaciones únicas, secciones competas de setos se marchitaban con rapidez ante los ojos de aquellos que vivían _dentro_ del laberinto, para luego crecer nuevamente más lustrosos y en un rico tono verde oscuro salpicado de tiernos brotes que crecerían para convertirse en capullos y finalmente en hermosas flores, las hadas se volvían motas de luz amorfas, para luego volver a compactarse volviéndose más estilizadas y con una chispa de inteligencia brillando en sus diminutos ojos ahora iluminados tenuemente, los destartalados portones se desmoronaban y se transformaban en estilizados e intrincados portones de oro y plata con su toque justo de joyas colocadas en un intrincado tejido.

Poco a poco con cada estremecimiento que los rayos enviaban a la tierra, el laberinto mutaba en unas áreas con la rapidez de un rayo y en otras con suma lentitud, sin embrago cambiando una y otra vez, hasta que toda la extensión antigua y la que había crecido en medio de la tormenta se unían y daban paso a un laberinto completamente distinto del que había sido por milenios desde su creación.

=== I O F ===

Tres días después cuando Sarah había _obligado_ a salir a rastras de su confinamiento en cama, se había hundido en los últimos detalles de su viaje y evitaba cualquier pregunta sobre su misteriosa pareja de baile, que ni aun Alice había podido ver, Sarah había mentido como una condenada experta digna del _Oscar_ y había dicho a todos que el chico con el que había quedado, había tenido una emergencia familiar y al final no había podido ir, así que ella se había regresado a casa porque la migraña y la música estridente no eran buen combinación y allí había terminado todo el asunto de su misteriosa pareja de baile.

De todas formas estaba demasiado avergonzada para explicar lo que había sucedido y no era como si fueran a creerle, porque ¿Cómo explicas que un rey fae al que deseaste que se llevara a tu hermano menor cuando tenías quince y al que derrotaste para recuperarlo, había vuelto a su vida por unos meses con toda la intención de vengarse y no había sido si no después de _acostarte_ con él, que él le había dicho en su cara y de la manera más cruel posible que todo había sido parte de su _venganza_ , y luego procediera con toda crudeza a tratarla como una puta de alquiler, antes de que aburrido con el drama y complacido de los resultados de sus manipulaciones se fuera de regreso a su mundo, dejándola lamer sus heridas en soledad, como muestra de su _"_ _generosidad_ " no sin antes ofrecerle dinero por " _servicios prestados_ "?

No, no había forma de explicarlo y además la hubiera la _vergüenza_ y el _asco_ que sentía hacia sí misma no le permitiría decir nada además, bastante malo era no poder ver al rostro a nadie por temor a que adivinaran algo de lo que le había sucedido esa fatídica noche, si ellos lo supieran ella simplemente moriría de vergüenza, ella no solo se había fallado así misma, ella había traicionado la confianza de los Kinkaid aquella horrible noche con sus acciones y sus malas decisiones y no podría soportar la mirada acusatoria y de profunda decepción de Matilda y el resto de la familia Kinkaid que habían abierto las puertas de su casa y ella la había profanado con sus malas acciones y decisiones, ella se iría al infierno por pecadora pero aun así no se sentía muy inclinada a ir a la iglesia y confesar lo que había hecho, moriría de vergüenza si tuviera que decirle algo de eso al padre Nathan.

Aquellos días mientras finiquitaba sus cosas para el viaje, Sarah había estado moviéndose más por inercia que por ganas reales de funcionar, la verdad estaba más muerta que viva ella había podido reunir fuerzas para salir de la cama y seguir con los planes para el viaje ahora con más razones que nunca para dejar todo atrás, pero a pesar que se había forzado a funcionar ella no habría podido fingir alegría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, afortunadamente el viaje era la excusa perfecta para que todos automáticamente creyeran que solo estaba deprimida por la partida, poco podían imaginarse lo que _realmente_ sucedía con ella, poco podían imaginar que estaban interactuando con una mujer más muerta que viva.

=== I O F ===

— ¿Qué está mal contigo? — Preguntó Hamich abordándola tres días antes de irse, seis desde la fatal noche, el hombre la miraba con los ojos cargados de genuina preocupación y algo más que no quiso analizar, porque ¿ _Por qué habría de sentirse Hamich culpable por su depresión_? _Era ridículo,_ así que ella decidió que estaba viendo más de lo que realmente había y ya estaba imaginando cosas.

— Nada, nada importante — Contestó Sarah en voz baja y vacía, evadiendo su mirada apenas registró su preocupación, concentrándose ausentemente en la taza de té que estaba lavando mientras la enjuagaba y colocaba a escurrir con el resto de los platos.

— Voy a pedirle matrimonio — Dijo Hamich abruptamente haciéndola detenerse y volverse a mirarlo perpleja ante aquella repentina confesión, antes de que le diera una sonrisa acuosa y tomará la mano grande de Hamich en la de ella sorprendiéndolos a ambos, pues ella _jamás_ había sido el tipo de persona de iniciar contacto físico con nadie menos aun con un hombre o con él ya que estaban.

— Suerte con eso, Hamich... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?, sé que no soy tu persona favorita, pero necesito esto de ti — Dijo Sarah con urgencia sus ojos verdes apagados brillaron por un momento con urgencia.

— No eres mala persona, dime y veré si esta en mi poder dártelo — Contestó el con mucha cautela, casi podría decir que eligiendo _muy bien_ sus palabras.

— No la destruyas, no le hagas daño, no destruyas sus sueños y sus ilusiones, no dejes nunca que se _convierta en mi_ — Dijo Sarah en un susurró ahogado soltándolo y apartándose de él como si su contacto quemara. — No hagas con ella lo que _él_ hizo conmigo — Añadió más para sí misma que para él, con la voz rota de profundo dolor, angustia y desesperación reflejadas en los ojos verdes opacos, rotos y sin vida, antes de salir de la cocina dejando al enorme hombre, horrorizado ante aquel crudo dolor y profundamente avergonzado por haber sido cómplice de él.

=== I O F ===

Dos días después Sarah abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a una llorosa Alice que parecía dispuesta a sacarle el relleno con aquel brutal abrazo de oso que le estaba dando, la imagen en el aeropuerto era bizarra y los demás usuarios y empleados del lugar no podían hacer más que detenerse y ver a aquel monumental grupo de gente pelirroja y algunos rubios y morenos despidiendo a una sola joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños de ojos muy verdes, muchos de ellos lagrimeando abiertamente sin importarles sus muestras afectivas abiertas a todo el que quisiera ver.

— No te vayas a olvidar de nosotros bruja — Gimoteo Alice cediendo a la mirada afilada de Matilda y dejándola ir para que su abuela pudiera abrazarla y dejarla abordar el avión que la alejaría de ellos.

— Lo mismo digo chica — Respondió Sarah incapaz de poder decir nada más sin romper a llorar una vez más, viendo con genuino alivio a Hamich sostener a su mejor amiga.

— Usa buen tu cabeza muchacha, no te dejes engañar por un _Irlandés lengua de plata_ y si necesitas de alguno de nosotros levanta el maldito teléfono y llámanos — Advirtió la anciana con un cerrado acento Escoces que la hizo reír al notar que por muy cerrado que fuera ella ahora podía entenderlo.

— Gracias por todo abuela Matilda, así lo haré — Dijo Sarah aspirando con fuerza el olor de clavos de olor canela y menta que Expedia de ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Pasajeros con destino al**_ **aero** **puerto** _ **internacional de Shannon, por favor abordar por la puerta 7!**_

 _ **¡Pasajeros con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Shannon, por favor abordar por la puerta 7!**_

Empezaron a llamar desde los altavoces.

* * *

— Ve muchacha, y no te olvides de nosotros — Dijo Jonathan Jackson que había ido a despedirla junto a su esposa Clare.

— Claro que no, no los olvidaré — Respondió Sarah tomando su equipaje de mano sin molestarse ya a buscar con la mirada sabiendo que él no estaba allí, cerrándose completamente al tonto golpe de decepción que la embargaba al ver que incluso ni en su último día en Boston, su padre se había acercado a ella para despedirla. Maldita suerte la mía Pensó dedicándoles un ligero ademan antes de avanzar por la puerta de embarque sin mirar atrás y romper en llanto una vez más.

Aquella tarde _Sarah Ane Williams O'Reilly_ abandonó Estados Unidos y volvió a la tierra de sus ancestros maternos esperando no tener que regresar jamás, aunque sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en las verdes colinas de Irlanda el viento alborozado revoloteaba con fuerza, arrancando las hojas de los árboles y acariciando los sembradíos con sus traviesos devaneos, mientras la neblina se dispersaba en los verdes valles cubiertos de finas capas de nieve y extrañamente para aquella época del año, el sol hacia su aparición y besaba la tierra, y el susurro de las hojas parecía anunciarle a la joya esmeralda, que los _O'Reilly_ volvían a casa y los hijos de la diosa _Danú,_ los _Tuatha de Dannan_ celebrarían el retorno de la casa O'Reilly bailando y cantando en los círculos de hadas de toda Irlanda y donde quiera que existiera el conocimiento de los hijos de Danú.

 _Porque lo que nadie sabía, era que los_ _ **O'Reilly**_ _eran altamente valiosos para los hijos de la Diosa Danú y sus hijos los_ _ **Tuatha de Dannan**_ _… pues una larga deuda tenían con ellos aquellos los más bendecidos entre los mortales por la diosa_ _ **Danú**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte: La autora**


	8. Cap 8: Nuevo inicio

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado _ **David Bowie**_ quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve al _**eterno Rey Goblin**_ que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Nadie puede decir que ha vivido siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que yo, si es así, vengan y díganme el_ _ **secreto**_ _, vengan y explíquenme que debo hacer para no terminar desquiciada y bajo los efectos de las drogas más potentes que puedan darme en un sanatorio, vengan y díganme…_

 _Tengo miedo… sea irracional o no, tengo un miedo terrible, reviso aterrada cada rincón de esta enorme casa y temo el día en que "_ _ **el**_ _" decida que no tuvo suficiente y regrese a atormentarme, a torturarme aún más de lo que ya lo hizo y en mi mente_ _ **aun hoy**_ _lo hace y tal vez lo haga por siempre…_

 _Poco a poco estoy abriéndome paso en este nuevo lugar, hasta ahora tengo un par de amigos, una chica que me recuerda un poco a mi loca y adorada Alice y una montaña de hombre dulce y amable que de alguna manera a logrado que sienta inclinación a confiar en él, aunque eso es no solo casi imposible, sino muy pronto, "demasiado" pronto quizá…_

 _Sueño despierta con el día en que no tema más de mi propia sombra, y de la aparición de "el" el protagonista de mis pesadillas, el día en que vuelva a ser por lo menos la mitad de despreocupada que en mi infancia y al menos una tercera parte de estúpida y valiente como una vez fui a mis quince años recién cumplidos, llenos de osadía y atrevimiento… sueño con el día en que se esfume por completo el recuerdo de él y todas las pesadillas que trajo consigo, y dejó para atormentarme en su ausencia._

 _La edad no me hace más sabia, creo haberlo dicho antes, ahora lo reafirmo, aun así este día haré un juramento, seré sabia, seré diferente, aprenderé a serlo o moriré en el intento, pero no puedo bajo ningún concepto volver a estar en esta maldita posición, nunca más, ahora más que nunca no puedo volver a ser vulnerable, malditos fae, maldita suerte, maldita yo y sobre todo maldito mil veces por mil él._

 ** _PD: Soy una rematada estúpida con honores._**

 **Sarah O'Reilly**

 _ **Limerick Irlanda día 1**_

* * *

 **Cap. 8: Nuevo inicio**.

* * *

Apenas había llegado al aeropuerto de Shannon y puesto los pies sobre suelo Irlandes, y Sarah se había sentido sobrecargada de la energía nerviosa que parecía inundar a la mayor parte de las personas del lugar, había tardado una hora y media entera en ubicar todo su equipaje y rescatarlo de la gigantesca cinta trasportadora repleta de maletas, ella había pagado una cuota extra para asegurar el viaje de sus preciados libros _perfectamente embalados_ y para cuando Mary Mae la hija de Patrick O'Hara y abogado de su difunta abuela la había encontrado, ella ya había pasado todos los controles de emigración y hacia un cuadro bastante llamativo con cuatro maletas grandes ( _gigantes_ ), su equipaje de mano y más de veinte cajas de libros que le habían costado un ojo de la cara traer con ella, pero sabía que no podía haber sido de otra forma, además había valido la pena cada dólar.

 _Merlin_ para su más profunda e inconsolable tristeza se había quedado con Alice, demasiado viejo para aguantar la cuarentena y ella había tenido que dejarlo atrás con una parte de su corazón con él, su fiel y dulce amigo, el último y más valioso regalo de su difunta abuela Sorcha O'Reilly.

Cuando ambas cargaron todo ( _con dificultad_ ) a la camioneta de Mary Mae, Sarah se encontró recordando cosas que había olvidado de Irlanda, en la fina capa de nieve que aun cubría todo y pronto terminaría de derretirse para dar paso a la primavera, dejando al invierno a la espera hasta una nueva vuelta de hoja, dándole la llegada a la explosión de colores que vendrían con la primavera.

Sarah se concentró en eso para evitar recordar lo que había sucedido días atrás y no hundirse aún más en la depresión de lo que ya estaba, se regodeo en cosas simples como por ejemplo el hecho que el volante del auto estaba del lado derecho y no en el izquierdo, el tono cantarín y poético de los nativos que desde niña le había encantado, al punto que podía pasar todo el día escuchándolos hablar, la jovialidad de la gente y su fuerte apego a sus costumbres, ella necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse pero estaba segura de que lo lograría.

El viaje desde el aeropuerto internacional de Shannon hasta Limerick había sido relativamente rápido y ella se había distraído contestando alguna que otra pregunta de Mary Mae, o viendo por la ventana el pintoresco paisaje y luego la activa ciudad que era parte del distrito de _Munster_ y estaba asentada a orillas del rio _Shannon_ , mas su misma alma pareció calmarse al atravesar los edificios y llegar a la familiar zona residencial más antigua de la ciudad más pintoresca en su elegante versión, esa que aún conservaba rastro de la aldea que una vez había sido, allí las casas eran enormes, antiguas, hechas de piedra caliza, chimeneas y ventanas emplomadas, marcos y puertas de madera trabajadas y ricamente elaboradas, rodeadas varias hectáreas de tierra y enormes vallas blancas que delimitaban lo que en otros tiempos habían sido granjas familiares, los pastos de las ovejas y el ganado que se habían mantenido con sacrificio, sudor y sangre y aun hoy estaban allí a pesar de todas la dificultades, como testimonio de que a pesar del tiempo, las guerras, las políticas y los cambios, la tierra siempre estaría allí firme y fuerte lista para dar su frutos a pesar de todo.

Al llegar al frente de la casa de su abuela, _SU casa_ Se corrigió mentalmente, Sarah sintió como siempre la sensación de calurosa bienvenida recorrerla de pies a cabeza, que ella siempre hasta ahora había asociado más con su abuela, que con la imponente antigua mansión Victoriana de tres plantas con anexo, garaje y caballerizas vacías, Sarah recibió las llaves del abogado pocos minutos después de llegar y ver la hermosa fachada de piedra beige de bordes suavizados por tiempo y ventanas de madera oscura con vidrio emplomado y rejas de metal, era obvio que la casa estaba bien mantenida y ella planeaba conservarla así, tras abrir la puerta principal Sarah vio el interior amoblado tal cual su abuela había mantenido, la decoración estaba inclinada hacia la _elegante practicidad_ como le había gustado a su abuela y aun así le gustaba a ella, además sabía que con unos toques más le daría su sello personal y estaría perfecta para ella.

=== I O F ===

Tras descargar la camioneta y hablar con el abogado que terminó de explicarle algunas cosas que su madre obviamente desconocía, Sarah se encontró en la biblioteca de su propio despacho, la amplia biblioteca antigua empotrada en roble con un hermoso trabajo de ebanistería en la pared estaba llena del suelo al alto techo de libros, (mucho más de los que ella traía consigo) el color crema de las paredes daba un punto de claridad a la habitación dominada por colores tierra, con el conjunto justo de apliques dorados en el estampado de flor de liz en el bordado de los pesados cortinajes y tapices antiguos cual estandartes a cada lado de imponente chimenea que dominaba la habitación, ella había pasado largos minutos colocando los libros que haba traído consigo junto al otro montón que el abogado había retenido entre otras cosas por orden de su abuela, tras botar las cajas y deshacer su equipaje ordenándolo todo en su vestidor Sarah tomó un baño, comió un poco del tarro gigante que Matilda le entregó antes de partir y se dejó caer en la cama de cuatro postes, notando en el camino que alguien había acomodado ya las cosas que había enviado previamente.

Sarah miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran las seis en punto de la tarde en Irlanda con las cuatro horas de diferencia, mas seis horas de vuelo serían las doce en punto de la noche en Boston pero si no llamaba, Matilda era capaz de viajar a Irlanda solo a darle un regaño que la dejaría con una migraña de un mes, así que se estiró con pereza hasta que sintió que todos los huesos de la espalda, brazos y cuello sonaron y cayeron en sus sitios dándole una sensación de alivio, estaba estresada y tensa por el viaje y todo lo que había sucedido días atrás en la fatídica noche de su graduación, su cuerpo finalmente estaba quejándose de toda la presión bajo la cual había estado.

Con un movimiento fluido, Sarah se sentó y estiró la mano tomando el elegante teléfono de disco que estaba junto al reloj de la mesa de noche y empezó a marcar el número de los Kinkaid, apenas sonó una vez cuando Sarah escuchó que contestaban y luego varias quejas y forcejeos.

— ¡ _ **Och… Basta, cuerda de salvajes**_! — Escuchó Sarah a Matilda ladrar con su acento escoses muy marcado, señal de que la anciana estaba muy cerca de empezar a maldecir y a lanzar rodillos a los que despertaran su ira, la mujer tenía una licenciatura en Ingles y un postgrado en literatura del siglo XVIII y había sido profesora por años, pero cuando estaba molesta, _realmente molesta_ podía maldecir lo suficiente, como para hacer sonrojar al más curtido marinero.

Sarah no pudo evitar reír con sinceridad cuando escuchó el maullido dolorido de Alice que con seguridad se estaba sobando el pellizco de Matilda.

— ¿Aló? — Dijo Sarah tentativamente, mirando distraídamente la hermosa chimenea de piedra en su habitación, cada habitación tenía una a pesar de la calefacción que su abuela había hecho instalar poco antes del divorcio de sus padres, su abuela había sido firme partidaria de que si una tormenta golpeaba fuerte y se quedaban sin electricidad, unos buenos leños en la chimenea evitarían que se murieran congelados como idiotas, y ella opinaba igual, además amaba cada una de los detalles de la casa en especial la chimeneas.

— ¡Och muchacha! — Dijo Matilda con un tono más suave y maternal. — ¿Ya te lavaron el cerebro esos Irlandeses? — Dijo con jocosidad entonces y cuando se rio a carcajadas soltando una que otra palabra en gaélico Sarah supo que la tormenta había pasado, la anciana exigió saber todo lo que había hecho y se aseguró de recordarle ( _repetidas veces_ ) de comer y no dejarse engatusar por ningún irlandés con lengua de plata ( _Aunque ella se había casado con un escoses con lengua de plata, antes de emigrar a USA claro está_ ) y luego Sarah se había encontrado teniendo la conversación más extraña de su vida, cuando la familia echó mano de los otros teléfonos auxiliares dela casa y empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo y Sarah terminó contestando un montón de preguntas al azahar.

Hasta que Maude se compadeció de ella y le ordenó a sus hijos cortar y tras despedirse de Sarah la dejó hablar unos minutos más con Alice, quien le dijo de inmediato que se casaría con Hamich y después de un par de comentarios jocosos le dijo que se buscara a un buen chico Irlandes y viviera una _tórrida aventura_ , lo que ganó un regaño de su prometido que por alguna razón estaba allí a esa hora, y una sonora y sincera carcajada de Alice antes de cortar, Sarah por su parte se había quedado mirando el teléfono colgado con el corazón encogido de angustia ante el comentario amistoso de Alice, ella sabía que no podría confiar en nadie como lo había hecho con el _innombrable rey fae_ y si alguna vez lo superaba, le tomaría años en confiar así en un hombre y ella dudaba que pudiera confiar tanto en alguien.

=== Inicio de sueño ===

 _Sarah miró alrededor, nuevamente estaba allí todo alrededor de ella se veía extraño, las densas capaz de polvo y neblina parecían alzarse en el campo de la gran batalla que debió haber justo allí en aquel claro desprovisto de rastros de vida, donde ni aun las inamovibles rocas parecían haber podido permanecer en el lugar, la poderosa explosión las había arrastrado lejos de su lugar de reposo junto a todo lo demás, ni la mala hierba parecía haber sobrevivido a lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido en aquel lugar, Sarah no entendía por qué estaba viendo aquello de nuevo y estaba muy confundida tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo conforme avanzaba con tal dificultad como si estuviera tratando de correr bajo el agua._

 _Entonces una vez más, uno a uno empezó a verlos aparecer uno junto al otro formando un gigantesco circulo perfecto alrededor de ella, entonces la embargó la sensación de angustia, incredulidad, pena y traición que de nuevo se mezclaron dentro de ella sobrecargando sus emociones, formando un nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con ahogarla._

 _Con dificultad se giró tratando de forzar a aquel sueño (_ porque ya sabía que era un sueño _) a seguir su curso y que no podría despertarse, En el suelo de tierra gris y desprovista de vida, sosteniendo en su regazo a una mujer de vaporoso vestido azul claro que brillaba ligeramente como si estuviera salpicado con cristales o escarcha, estaba el hombre de inhumana y oscura belleza de largos cabellos oro viejo, el hombre según pudo entender al estudiarlo detalladamente, era un monumento de macho fae de amplios hombros y ancho pecho musculoso brillante de sudor y de escarcha con una banda azul rey bordada ricamente con símbolos extraños, que sostenía acunada en sus brazos a la delicada mujer mortal rubia, que tenía la mirada perdida en el vacía y sin vida, como solo una persona que ha abandonado el mundo puede tener la mirada perdida._

Sarah forzó al sueño avanzar todo lo rápido que podía, luchando desesperada por despertar, ella odiaba la sensación de no poder despertar o controlar lo que estaba sucediendo, al final tras el vano intento aprendería que ella no podría escapar del curso natural de aquel sueño en particular.

— _De mi… lo que amo…. y de ustedes… todo… aman toma… — Dijo el sonando lejano y como si estuviera escuchando una radio mal sintonizada, aunque no podía pasar por alto su rica voz ronca llena de rencor y desprecio resaltados al ojo desnudo en su expresión, ella podía ver que en muchas de sus palabras los sensuales labios se movían pero no podía escuchar lo que decía._

 _Entonces su rica y profunda voz se elevó en un profundo crescendo de sonidos inhumanos hasta que todo sonido cesó a pesar de que ella podía ver su boca moviéndose, conforme vocalizaba sin emitir sonido alguno ella podía ver como su mirada se iba oscureciendo cada vez más la expresión de ira de aquel macho fae, mientras rodeaba protectoramente el diminuto cuerpo con su brazo derecho, y aferraba con su mano izquierda el intrincado brazalete de oro que rodeaba en grueso y musculoso brazo, encerrando a la mujer en el círculo de sus brazos, y conforme las palabras silenciosas parecían brotar de sus labios, los fae que los rodeaban palidecían enfermizamente y parecían emitir desesperadas palabras cargadas de suplicas que el por su parte, y el desdeñaba sin compasión dándole un borde más afilado a su expresión dura y llena de dolor, conforme seguía tejiendo frente a él una intrincada red de enredaderas tejidas con hilos de luz y oscuridad sin parecer importarle o escuchar suplica alguna, mientras la red empezaba a hundirse en la tierra bajo el, justo en el lugar donde las ultimas lágrimas de la mujer habían caído y donde extrañamente la tierra estéril parecía empezar a tornarse rica y fértil._

=== Fin de sueño ===

Sobresaltada Sarah prácticamente había brincado fuera de su cama, mirando como un ciervo aterrorizado frente a un peligroso depredador alrededor de la habitación, casi esperando ver al macho y a su dama al pie de su enorme cama adosada, y sin poder sacudirse la sensación de genuino terror, tomo el atizador de hierro de su chimenea ignorando el ligero escozor que sentía al contacto, sosteniéndolo con las dos manos como si fuera un bate de baseball y empezó a revisar el lugar de arriba a abajo, si el rey goblin estaba allí aterrorizándola y enviándole aquellos extraños y aterradores sueños, aterrada o no ella iba a golpear al maldito macho Fae con aquella barra o a morir en el intento.

=== I O F ===

Durante la primera semana en Irlanda, Sarah estuvo mirando espantada por encima de su hombro aterrorizada de que Jareth regresara a atormentarla, las pesadillas que giraban alrededor de lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica noche de su graduación, la habían hecho levantarse gritando con el corazón en los labios y llorando en medio de la madrugada quitándole el sueño y se había encontrado más de una vez recibiendo la mañana caminando como alma en pena por la gigantesca casa o alguna de las ocho enormes habitaciones ( _en su planta superior_ ), haciéndola encerrarse cada vez más en si misma hundiéndose más y más en una fuerte depresión.

De por si a ella nunca se le había sido fácil hacer amigos, el divorcio de sus padres y todo el drama vivido durante la separación, la habían hecho alejarse de todos y eso no había cambiado con los años, su única verdadera amiga estaba en otro país, y ni aun a ella podría contarle sobre la carga que tenía y lo mucho que la atormentaba y estaba consumiéndola en vida.

Sarah se obligó a concentrarse en acostumbrarse al cambio de horario y de rutina, ordenó las cosas que había traído con ella y descubrió para su total espanto, que la bolsa con los " _regalos_ " que ella había machacado ( _eficientemente_ ) con el bate de aluminio favorito de Dunncan Kinkaid, estaba en perfecto estado y con todo su contenido en _perfectas_ condiciones, y no conforme con eso había encontrado una sábana repleta de un fino polvillo dorado y plateado y una familiar mancha de sangre con un intrincado bordado de polvillo rodeándolo como burlándose de ella.

Algo le dijo entonces que sin importar lo que hiciera ella no lograría deshacerse de ninguno de esos objetos, que en su día la habían hecho tan ridículamente feliz y ahora eran amargos como la hiel y acido en sus heridas, el cruel recordatorio de lo sucedido, como si ella necesitara algo más para recordarlo, cuando con tan solo cerrar los ojos podía prácticamente "ver" todo desplegarse frente a ella como una cruel película barata y de bajo presupuesto; así que junto al libro rojo, el cuaderno y el viejo vestido que había usado en su inocente infancia, Sarah había guardado todo en una de sus maletas y tras envolverla en varios rollos de plástico para envolver carne que había sacrificado alegremente para asegurarse de que aquella maleta no se abriera por accidente y su contenido se expusiera ante sus ojos, la lanzó al descuido en el desván junto a un montón de muebles polvorientos allí guardados que sin duda pertenecieron a su familia, por su parte ella estaba más que dispuesta a olvidarse de aquella maleta en particular y su contenido.

Sarah también recorrió la casa y redescubrió la enorme propiedad notando los cambios que bajo la dirección de su madre ( _seguramente_ ) se habían hecho especialmente en la amplia y actualizada cocina, visitó el anexo, que había sido desde tiempos antiguos una elegante casa de huéspedes de piedra que era una réplica de la casa grande, revestida en madera, de dos plantas de tres habitaciones con sus baños, recibidor, cocina y porche, relativamente alejada de la casa principal para darles privacidad a sus nobles invitados.

Las caballerizas vacías estaban en buenas condiciones, y por lo que el Sr O'Hara había dicho estas solían ofrecerse en alquiler, y estando también relativamente alejadas de la casa, Sarah le había dado luz verde para que continuara alquilándolas, después de todo ella tenía que ocuparse del mantenimiento del lugar y muchas cosas no podía hacerlas ella misma, para su deleite la segunda semana había descubierto un trozo buen de tierra en el amplio jardín trasero que estaba cercado por un mural de piedra del alto medio metro y decidió que allí podría plantar su propio huerto, por lo que no era extraño verla trabajar allí todos los días en la mañana y a veces durante todo el día mientras trataba de recrear allí una réplica en miniatura delo que Matilda tenía en casa, pues ella iba a necesitarlo para sobrevivir allí.

Muchos buenos vecinos se habían acercado a darle la bienvenida casi todos con comida que al final terminó regalando a la iglesia local y otros que a su vez le regalaron plantas e incluso cuatro gallinas que Sarah no sabía dónde poner, hasta que terminó pidiéndole ayuda a Mary Mae, que encantada trajo a su esposo para ayudarla a levantar un modesto pero muy práctico gallinero, Sarah llamaba dos veces por semana a los Jackson y a los Kinkaid o ellos la llamaban para asegurarse de que estaba bien, mientras ella se adaptaba poco a poco a su nueva vida y lidiaba con sus pesadillas y temores día a día, espantándose de alguna sombra en algún rincón de la casa y luego riéndose con tristeza y sintiendo lastima y vergüenza de sí misma hasta que se le saltaban las lágrimas y terminaba echa un mar de lágrimas en algún rincón del enorme lugar, que después de haber vivido con los Kinkaid la hacía sentir completa y terriblemente sola.

Sarah había hecho un buen trabajo ocupando su tiempo durante aquellas primeras dos semanas empeñada en no darse espacio para pensar y Dios no lo quisiera _recordar_ , había conocido a las personas que el señor O'Hara había contratado para el mantenimiento de la propiedad y Sarah había aprendido un par de cosas más de limpieza que no sabía, y habían llegado a un acuerdo, ellos irían una vez cada dos meses a asegurarse que los ductos de humo de las chimeneas estuvieran despejados y libres de obstáculos y si se presentaba alguna gotera en el tejado o alguna tubería con fugas ella podía llamarlos antes de sus visitas normales, además finalmente había recibido la carta de la universidad en la que había aplicado aceptándola y ella se había lanzado en la frenética carrera de tenerlo todo listo para cuando las clases empezaran en un mes y medio más, cuando finalizaran los intensivos, así que había tomado el examen de manejo una vez más para obtener su licencia _legalmente_ irlandesa y luego había estado a la caza de un nuevo auto.

No fue sino hasta que una tarde del inicio de la tercera semana que sin nada más que hacer Sarah abrió el garaje que consiguió la vieja Van de su abuela bajo una enorme lona naranja deslumbrante; la pintura verde chillona del vehículo era simplemente horrible y por dentro necesitaba una buena limpieza y tapizar los asientos delanteros y traseros de nuevo, la parte de atrás estaba "limpia" y con una capa de pintura estaría perfecta para meter un sofá pequeño, o un par de porta bandejas, tras hacerle una revisión _"inexperta"_ Sarah buscó las llaves en el despacho y cuando encendió, el motor se quejó un par de veces antes de encender con ahogado un rugido que gritaba " _mantenimiento por favor_ " ella solo había sonreído genuinamente por primera vez desde su graduación, acariciando el horrible volante rosa chicle.

" _Había encontrado a otro bebé_ "

=== I O F ===

Sarah había creado una rutina para ella prácticamente desde el segundo día que había estado en Limerick y la había seguido religiosamente, cada mañana se levantaba antes de que empezaran cantar los gallos de los vecinos y ponía la cafetera antes recoger los huevos que sus gallinas _ecológicamente saludables_ le dejaban en agradecimiento a sus atentos cuidados, tras darles de comer alimentos sin aditivos, antibióticos o persevantes de algún tipo y llenarles el bebedero de agua, ella regresaba a la cocina a lavarlos, secarlos y dejarlos en una cómica cesta de mimbre tejida en forma de gallina que le habían regalado cuando llegó, luego empezaba a sacar los ingredientes de la despensa y empezaba a hacer el pan, las crepas, los bollos dulces o lo que fuera que tomaría de desayuno, la sensación de la masa en sus manos siempre le había producido paz y ella estaba más que feliz de poder perderse en aquella labor domestica aun cuando solo cocinara para ella, además para ella había sido una verdadera suerte encontrar un verdadero mercado ecológico en el lugar.

Tras desayunar ponía en orden la cocina y limpiaba un poco con la música de la radio como única acompañante y luego se encerraba en el despacho a revisar un libro tras otro, practicando su gaélico escrito y su pronunciación, pues allí aún se usaba la hermosa lengua muy a pesar de la fuerte influencia inglesa, además se había armado de valor y también estaba _aprendiendo/recordando_ un par de cosas más sobre la raza fae en la increíblemente extensa información sobre ellos que había en la biblioteca, porque ella no se creía con la suerte, de no volver a toparse con alguno de ellos y cuando eso pasara ( _porque algo le decía que pasaría_ ) ella no volvería a cometer los errores que en su completa ignorancia había cometido antes, ella no estaba dispuesta a transitar ese camino otra vez.

=== I O F ===

Decir que Sarah Williams era una ermitaña era simplemente señalar lo obvio, ella no se sentía cómoda con la gente de su edad, las chicas parecían _demasiado_ felices en su mundo despreocupado, sus conquistas, sus modas y los chicos tenían sus propias prioridades, el Rugby ( _o cualquier deporte_ ) las chicas ( _mientras más fáciles mejor_ ) y la pinta de cerveza, todo en ese orden y ella era lo suficientemente cínica para mantenerse alejada de ellos, ella ya tenía una mala experiencia y no estaba interesada en otra gracias.

— Buenos días Gwen — Saludó Sarah al día siguiente de su hallazgo en el garaje, a la diminuta y grácil rubia apenas abrió la puerta principal, ella era la hija más joven de la familia O'Hara y había estado visitándola la última semana, ellas sospechaba que Patrick y Mary Mae estaban tratando de sacarla de su eremita.

— Café, _café_ , a esta malvada hora de todos los condenados, en la que todo el mundo debería dormir como tronco, solo quiero _café_ — Saludó la rubia a su vez con dramatismo, su cantarina voz arrastrando las vocales y alargándolas exageradamente te gracias a los bostezos. Sarah puso los ojos en blanco ante su comportamiento.

— Pobrecita… vamos, a la cocina — Dijo con un deje de burla Sarah dándole un leve empujón a la joven hacia su cocina, riéndose para sus adentros pensando en tomarle una foto y enviársela a Alice presentándole a su hermana perdida, poco importaba que Alice era una mujer con la estatura de una modelo profesional pelirroja y Gwen fuera diminuta, pálida y rubia.

— Bien, sol mañanero _aliméntame_ — Cantó la joven caminando con aquella ligereza de pies que caracterizaba a los bailarines, Sarah cerró la puerta a su paso y siguió a Gwen a la cocina, donde la diminuta rubia ya estaba sentada frente a la enorme isla donde Sarah había estado trabajando cuando ella llamó a la puerta, despatarrada en una silla de madera alta mordisqueando uno de los rollos de canela que había estado haciendo para la iglesia, los de ella gracias a Dios por su precaución ya estaban bien guardados. — Dios mujer tienes un don compártelo — Añadió con una gemido de aprobación y con la boca llena.

— Eso intento, esos son de la iglesia — Señaló Sarah dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada seria, apartando la bandeja del alcance de Gwen, Dios sabía que aquella mujer podía comer un caballo entero sin engordar un gramo.

Gwen la miró horrorizada al verse alejada de la bandeja, antes de que Sarah pusiera frente a ella una taza de humeante café recién molido y para su beneficio un envase de azúcar que solo tenía en casa para sus invitados y lo que horneaba para otros.

— _Pa'_ me dijo que quieres ver a los _O'Malley_ , así que aquí estoy para que no te pierdas — Dijo Gwen añadiendo una sola cucharada de azúcar a su café negro y _aspirándolo_ como si su vida dependiera de ello ( _y por como aferraba la taza tal parecía ser así_ ).

— Oh Gracias, creí que tendría que esperar el autobús de las nueve, por eso hoy empecé más temprano — Contestó Sarah tomando un trago de su propio café sin azúcar.

— Uy una persona mañanera — Gruño Gwen con sarcástica mofa, mirando alrededor de ella, notando las tres bandejas de royos de canela en los mesones de granito blanco sobre los gabinetes empotrados de metal, las otras cuatro bandejas más de bollos dulces rellenos de crema pastelera y espolvoreados con azúcar glass y las tres cestas de pan de soda. — ¿A qué horas duermes? — Preguntó casi temblando ante la idea de levantarse más temprano aun para hacer todo aquello.

— Duermo muy bien gracias, además no hice todo hoy, los bollos son de anoche y lo demás si lo hice hoy, además una mujer tiene que ganar dinero para vivir — Se defendió Sarah, mintiendo impecablemente, las pesadillas iban y venían pero no desaparecían por completo y aquella madrugada había sido una de esas madrugadas llenas de pesadillas y de patrullar toda la casa armada con un atizador de hierro; suspiró agotada justo cuando el temporizado sonaba y ella dejaba la taza a un lado y corría a apagar el horno con las últimas cuatro bandejas de rollos de canela y pan dulce.

En la iglesia ya era conocido que Sarah podía hornear con maestría, así que muchas de las mujeres empezaron a hacerle pedidos que ella se negó a rechazar, Sarah sabía que si quería tener su propia pastelería tenía que empezar a promocionar su cocina y si la promoción le traía ganancias, más que mejor, aún faltaban tres años más para poder reclamar el resto de su herencia, y aun con el dinero que su abuela también le había dejado bajo el cuidado de su abogado entre otras cosas, no sería suficiente para abrir un negocio, sostenerlo hasta que diera verdaderas ganancias y pagar por lo que se dañara o rompiera en la casa ahora mismo, por lo que le tocaba trabajar, lo que también le daba algo que hacer y ocupaba su tiempo impidiéndole hundirse en la recriminación y la depresión por partes iguales.

— ¡ _Claro_! — Dijo Gwen, recibiendo de buena gana uno de los bollos rellenos a los que había estado lanzándole miradas soñadoras; tras desayunar, cambiarse, empacar el pedido y darle dos bolsas con una muestra de cada uno a Gwen ( _y dejar el resto de los que había preparado con miel o azúcar morena para ella, a salvo_ )

Sarah y Gwen se fueron a llevar los pedidos a la iglesia y tras cobrar y tomar otros pedidos más, siguieron hasta llegar al frente de un enorme y colorido galpón donde había un enorme aviso que decía " _Taller O'Malley_ " Sarah contuvo la risa incrédula, el enorme aviso tenía el dibujo de un auto rojo sangre enfermo con termómetro bajo el capo incluido.

— Ya estamos — Dijo Gwen bajando de su jeep rojo y negro de un brinco, Sarah la siguió de cerca. — _**¡HEY O'MALLEY!** _ — llamó la rubia a gritos.

— Gweny Muchacha, así vas a levantar hasta los muertos — Dijo una voz hosca desde abajo de una Caribe de tres puertas, pintada de negro metalizado con franjas azul electico, cuando el enorme cuerpo salió debajo del auto Sarah se sintió diminuta a sus casi uno setenta y siete, el hombre debía tener unos cincuenta años pero su contextura era la de un oso, alto con el lustroso negro cabello entre cano, enormes brazos y pecho y si bien no era gordo no se podía decir que era flaco. — ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí Gweny? — Preguntó clavando sus ojos grises oscuros en ella.

— Esta es Sarah Williams, la nieta de Sorcha O'Reilly — Dijo Gwen apartándose cuando el hombretón sonrió transformado su rostro lleno de diminutas arrugas, haciéndolo parecer un muchacho travieso.

— Achhh si, _la hermosa Sorcha_ , tienes sus ojos verdes como una colina Irlandesa en plena primavera — Dijo mirando a Sarah con aire paternal, antes de que sin previo aviso el viejo mecánico le diera a Sarah un abrazo de oso levantándola del suelo. — Las O'Reilly vuelven a Irlanda, el _Tuatha de Danaan_ sonreirán nuevamente — Dijo carcajeándose antes de dejarla sobre sus pies, un tanto mareada, perpleja y asustada por sus palabras, ella no entendía que quería decir con eso pero igual no quería tener nada que ver con los Fae.

— Aquí, no la mates la mujer hornea como los ángeles — Dijo Gwen entregándole a viejo una de la bolsa que Sarah había estado horneando y había apartado para el bajo su consejo, el hombre olisqueo la bolsa y suspiró y tras invitarlas a sentarse en las sillas metálicas que estaban cerca del su área de trabajo pero fuera del alcance de algún carro o maquinaria pesada, Sarah se dedicó a explicar su presencia, el hombre escuchó con atención mientras pellizcaba el pan dulce y tras hablar con orgullo de su " _muchacho_ " Murphy _hijo_ , le prometió a Sarah enviarlo a su casa en el trascurso de la tarde para evaluar lo que su auto necesitaba y cuanto debía pagar para iniciar el trabajo, tras agradecer Sarah y Gwen se despidieron dejando a Murphy _sénior_ murmurando mientras se iban, que su " _muchacho_ " no extrañaría un pan dulce, haciéndolas reír todo el camino de vuelta al auto.

— Ahora vamos pequeña ermitaña, es hora de que Gwen te enseñe un poco de Irlanda con un poco de suerte pondremos a dormir esa _fría sangre americana_ y sacaremos a la Irlandesa que llevas por dentro — Dijo Gwen con una enorme carcajada jovial ante la idea de cumplir aquella _promesa/amenaza_.

— Pero, pero, tengo que volver a casa,l tengo pedidos en espera y otros nuevos y tengo que comprar materia prima y… — Decía Sarah espantada tratando de volver a esa burbuja de seguridad que había creado alrededor de ella en la imponente mansión antigua de la que ahora era dueña y señora.

— Nup… Tu Sarah cariño, vienes con Gwen por unas horas, tus pedidos son para mañana en la tarde y pasado mañana, los vi en tu cuaderno/agenda — Contesto Gwen con guasona malicia.

— Bien, bien, está bien, pero me llevaras a comprar lo que necesito — Cedió Sarah con un ligero mohín, mientras se estiraba la manga derecha del suéter verde botella aquella mañana estaba haciendo un poco de frio y a ella no le extrañaría si de golpe nevara o empezara a llover, el clima más loco del mundo ( _estaba muy segura_ ) era el de Irlanda, lo cual hacía de cada salida una encantadora aventura, podía hacer un día relativamente bueno y de golpe empezar a llover con rayos y truenos, o granizo y tal vez vacas como Gwen se había quejado en una ocasión, cada veinte minutos el clima podía cambiar, la rareza era ver la luz del sol directamente antes del verano, Sarah había empezado a apreciar las tardes soleadas que había vivido en Boston y muy en el fondo las extrañaba, pero aquello era el pasado y esto era el presente y el futuro para ella.

De la mano de Gwen, Sarah terminó recorriendo Limerick de cabo a rabo, durante varios días, la energética rubia la había arrastrado al mercado de leche y a varios pubs muy a pesar de que ellas no podían comprar alcohol sino hasta los veintiuno, no que a Sarah le importara, _ella no bebía_ , aunque si había intentado comer un poco del guiso que vendían en el pub favorito de lo O'Hara a pesar de las casi inmediatas consecuencias.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, música y alegría la diferencia de un pub Irlandés a un pub americano era dolorosamente obvia cuando tenías a una pulcra señora tejiendo al compás de la música típica junto a un anciano con una olorosa pipa que le revolvía el estómago pero a nadie más parecía molestar, el televiso encendido y sin volumen pasando una película Inglesa de época, y a unas hermanas cantando y bailando una danza tradicional rápida pero hermosa en armonía perfecta, aquella había sido una experiencia encantadora y ella se dejaría arrastrar las veces que fuera, la irlandesa en ella _como había dicho Gwen con alegría_ , estaba ganando fuerzas.

=== I O F ===

— Buenas tardes Sr Murphy — Saludó Sarah casi un mes después sonriendo al enorme hombre que estaba bajo el capo de un enorme y oxidado monovolumen que alguna vez había sido rojo brillante, cuando el hombre salió debajo del auto Sarah sintió un golpe de vergüenza al ver que había confundido al padre con el hijo nuevamente, aunque en su defensa podía decir que con medio cuerpo bajo un auto cualquiera puede confundirlos teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían la misma contextura física.

— Ah Sarah O'Reilly, buenas tardes — Saludo el hombre alto y mostrando lo mejor de los genes de su padre con su cabello negro carbón y ojos grises un tono más claro que los de su padre, el hombre era ridículamente atractivo y él lo sabía, afortunadamente su madre una dulce y muy decidida mujer O'Hara había hecho un buen trabajo con él, y era un hombre respetuoso y educado.

Sarah lo había visto tocar un instrumento de cuerda con extrema delicadeza y producir una tonada romántica capaz de hacer suspirar a una cínica como ella con la misma destreza con la que manejaba las herramientas del taller, y era uno de los muchos que " _convenientemente_ " olvidaban el apellido Williams a favor del O'Reilly con la firme intención de _revivir_ a la Irlandesa en ella, y a Sarah no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrada a que se refirieran a ella como la chica O'Reilly de todas formas.

— Dime Murphy, dime que mi _bebé_ ya está lista — Dijo Sarah mirándolo fijamente y levantando una enorme bolsa de papel marrón con lo que había horneado aquella mañana _especialmente_ para los O'Malley, a la vista de la bolsa los ojos grises claros de Murphy hijo tomaron un filo rapaz y miraron a Sarah con un deje masculina de risa.

Ambos habían que él era mucho más alto y más fuerte que ella y podía quitarle aquella bolsa con facilidad, pero también sabían que el la _respetaba_ demasiado como para invadir su _espacio personal_ , él había notado aquella postura rígida que la joven mujer adoptaba cuando algún _hombre_ se acercaba demasiado o como sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella en un gesto de protección, él mismo había apartado un par de veces a algún que otro hombre achispado o muy entusiasmado con la oscura belleza de Sarah, reconociendo en sus _instintivas_ reacciones a alguien que había sido _herido_ y _sobrevivido_ para contarlo.

— Claro que sí, pero primero _paga_ — Dijo él estirando la mano grande hacia ella, que sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás aferrando la bolsa como si fuera un rehén y sonriendo con maliciosa alegría, ella había salido de su burbuja de seguridad poco a poco.

— Oh no, tú me das las llaves y yo te doy la bolsa — Rebatió Sara sonriendo, a ella le caía bien el gentil gigante, le recordaba a Ludo ( _menos peludo y con mejor sintaxis, tal vez más guapo también_ ) además era uno de los pocos que no parecía necesitar invadir su espacio personal a cada momento, por lo que estaba muy agradecida aunque eso no quería decir que se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con él para relajarse en su presencia por completo.

— Esta bien ustedes dos, vamos pues — Ladró el hombre mayor desde la oficina sosteniendo una enorme y humeante taza en su mano grande y sonriendo a los jóvenes. Tras eso Sarah les entregó finalmente la bolsa y él puso las llaves de la Van en su mano y cuando Sarah la vio se quedó un par de minutos allí viendo el auto en silencio.

— _Oh. Por. Dios_ — Dijo finamente después de darle la vuelta al auto por tercera vez mirando absolutamente cada rincón de la Van, mientras los O'Malley sonreían ante su reacción _bien_ justificada, cuando habían arrastrado aquella Van fuera del garaje no parecía para nada una _Van Ford club XLT del 80 de cuatro puertas_ , el color verde chillón hería la vista ( _y el alma artística de Sarah_ ) el volante rosa chicle junto a las tres hileras de asientos color amarillo limón con puntos rojos sangre, que eran simplemente más de lo que su corazón ( _y sus ojos_ ) podían aguantar y de no haber visto su Van completamente desarmada, trasformada, lijada y en fondo naranja y gris lista para pintar, habría jurado que el auto frente a ella era uno acabado de salir de la fábrica.

Los O'Malley definitivamente habían excedido con creces su expectativas y Sarah tuvo que contenerse de no besarlos a ambos de la alegría, su Van había recuperado su color original azul marino metalizado con su detalles cromados, en las manillas, los rines, parachoques delantero y traseros, ni hablar del interior, el tapizado en cuero negro y el volante también revestido en cuero negro, todo el color chillón se había ido.

 _¡Gracias Dios!_ Había celebrado Sarah en su mente, casi conteniéndose de empezar a dar brincos de la alegría.

Toda la cabina interior estaba tapizada en cuero beige claro y la alfombra era negra para las tres filas de asientos delantero y trasero que ahora tenía, mientras el espacio libre tenía una alfombra de látex negro fijo al suelo como una segunda piel, que luego aprendería que cubría _todo_ el piso del auto, Sarah sonrió beatíficamente decidiendo que aquel dinero que había gastado en la restauración de la Van ( _que había sido significativo, pero no tanto como el que habría gastado de haber comprado un auto_ ) había sido dinero bien invertido, ya había visto una o dos porta bandejas que podía comprar y que entrarían en la parte trasera de la Van con facilidad y le dejarían algo de espacio para pedidos embalados en sus respectivas cajas, así que pronto estaría llevando ordenes directamente a los clientes que tenía ( _y ya eran varios_ ) y no a la iglesia para su distribución lo cual era bueno para ella y su futuro negocio.

Tras salir del taller con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sarah llevó a su bebé hasta el pub donde los O'Hara la habían invitado a celebrar el cumpleaños número sesenta de Patrick O'Hara a quien le había enviado su pastel con su hija por la mañana, Gwen había silbado apreciativamente sentándose tras el volante y echándole un buen ojo al reproductor revisando la música que tenía y recomendándole las mejores emisoras llegando a programarlas para Sarah, mientras cada persona del pub había lanzado un buen deseo tras otro, ellos le habían tomado cariño y sabían lo que ella quería hacer y muchos de ellos se habían convertido en sus pequeños clientes, con la intención de ayudarla de alguna manera a lograr su objetivo.

Al volver a casa aquella noche Sarah estacionó su auto, y sintiendo la primera ola de nauseas por lo que había comido en el pub, había echado a correr llegando al baño de servicio a tiempo para vaciar su estómago, ella no sabía que más hacer, nuevamente estaba perdiendo más peso mientras su huerto se desarrollaba hasta poder dar frutos, y ella podía ver la preocupación de aquellos que la trataban y eso la enervaba, no quería que nadie la mirara con preocupación y Dios no lo permitiera con " _lastima_ " había descubierto que era una mujer orgullosa y muchos de los que habían conocido a su abuela le habían dicho que ella se le parecía mucho en carácter y ella no podía negarlo, fue ese orgullo y terquedad lo que dejó a su madre sin herencia cuando ella la había dejado con su padre por su co-estrella y la vida de la farándula, su abuela la había visitado un par de veces luego de la separación y cuando había conocido a Karen la expresión de desagrado por aquella mujer había sido clara como la luz del día y cuando ella volvió a verla fue un año antes de toda la historia del laberinto y fue para su velorio y entierro, su madre por supuesto no había acudido, demasiado ocupada con su carrera y demasiado orgullosa para dejar ir los rencores incluso a la muerte de su abuela.

Sarah sabía que se estaba siendo irracional aquella mañana cuando había despertado y se había mirado en el espejo del baño, lista para lavarse la cara y los dientes antes de empezar su rutina, y había descubierto un rastro de escarcha tornasol y dorado salpicado en su rostro y cuello, ella sabía que recorrer toda la casa ( _los tres pisos completos_ ) con el atizador de su chimenea en las manos era una idea _ridícula_ si el rey goblin estaba allí, lo anunciaría con bombos y platillos, además aun con aquel atizador antiguo de hierro forjado ella no podría hacerle daño, él era más fuerte y poderoso que ella, aun así su mente se negó a procesar eso y estuvo recorriendo cada rincón de su casa con el maldito atizador recordándose una y otra vez que los fae eran MUY vulnerables al hierro, para infundirse valor, hasta que rompió en llanto cuando confirmó que estaba sola y volvió a su habitación.

Con su rutina rota Sarah tomó un baño desesperada por deshacerse de cada partícula de escarcha pegada en su cuerpo e incluso cambió las sabanas y puso a lavar las otras también espolvoreadas de escarcha, maldiciendo entre dientes todo el rato, antes de empezar finalmente con su rutina diaria, todo el tiempo mirando por encima de su hombro esperando el momento en que el viniera a ella, a atormentarla una vez más rogando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no acobardarse ante él.

=== I O F ===

Sarah miraba con calma a la pareja terminar de instalar las tres unidades de madera que había comprado el día anterior en la tienda de apicultores, muy contenta con su compra y el lugar donde se había instalado que quedaba relativamente lejos de la casa principal y la de huéspedes pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que no se le hiciera tedioso atender las tres colmenas cuando estas estuvieran produciendo finalmente la miel, ella había enviado a Alice, fotos de las nuevas colmenas y del huerto que ya poco a poco mostraba sus avances, especialmente en el área donde había plantado las " _Shadow Benny_ " y demás hierbas aromáticas, la tierra era rica y muy fértil y ella estaba muy entusiasmada ante la idea de cosechar el resto de las cosas que había plantado y ya tenía planes para levantar un par de recuadros mas solo para la siembra y cosecha de vegetales.

— Todo listo Sorcha O'Reilly, incluso dejaremos las abejas reina dentro de cada unidad junto a los zánganos y abejas obreras para que inicien la labor— Dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa beatifica.

— Muchas gracias entonces señora Donnald — Respondió Sarah sonriendo renunciando a corregir el nombre, era obvio que toda la comunidad estaba conspirando para sacar a flote a la Irlandesa en ella, además era hasta gracioso ver hasta donde eran capaces de llegar para lograr ese objetivo, aunque al próximo que la invitara nuevamente a ir a los tumultos de las "hadas" le daría con una sartén en la cabeza.

=== I O F ===

Aquella mañana cumplía oficialmente dos meses y una semana en Irlanda y había viajado durante casi dos horas y algo hasta el condado de Cork después de la misa privada de aquella mañana donde una vez más el cura había rezado plegarias por el alma de su madre y bendecido nuevamente sus cenizas y allí estaba ahora, de cara al mar abierto frente a Loop Head lista para cumplir el último deseo de la mujer que la había traído al mundo, su madre.

— Supondré que fuiste una mujer incomprendida… no puedo decir con seguridad que te conocí lo suficiente para sacar una conclusión fiel a la realidad sobre ti… supondré que en algún punto me amaste, aunque tenerme hubiera inflado tu cuerpo y destrozado tu amada figura… me tuviste fueran cual fueran las circunstancias… — Decía Sarah a la urna en sus manos. — No estabas hecha para ser madre y lo descubriste después de tenerme… supongo que entraste en pánico e hiciste lo único que se te ocurrió… "huir" no te odio, ni te reclamo esa falta de amor… pero tampoco puedo decir que te quiera… te _aprecio,_ fuiste quien me trajo al mundo, pero no estuviste allí lo suficiente para que yo pudiera aprender a amarte… no nos diste esa oportunidad y eso ahora ya no importa… — añadió mirando a lo lejos sin ver nada. — Duele ¿Sabes? Duele saber que no fui suficiente para que decidieras quedarte o al menos amarme lo suficiente para pelear por mí y llevarme contigo… la abuela siempre lamento igual que yo, que no lo intentaras… pero aprendimos que no estaba en tu naturaleza lo cual es bastante extraño, aunque según la abuela tu rechazaste todas las tradiciones de la familia y por eso tu amor maternal nunca apareció y se volvió contra ti… aunque a tu manera me quisiste… y aunque eso no te excusa, no puedo guardarte rencor… te perdono ve en paz… — Finalizó retirando la tapa de la urna y volcando el contenido por el acantilado viendo como una ráfaga de aire pareció envolver las cenizas y llevarlas hasta la playa agitada. — Ten suerte en la próxima vida Linda O'Reilly… — Murmuró dedicándole una débil y triste sonrisa.

 _Esta es la historia de mi vida… la soledad me sienta bien supongo…_ Pensó Sarah dándole una última mirada al vaivén de las olas agitadas y el cielo grisáceo listo para descargar una torrencial lluvia sobre cualquier incauto que estuviera cerca como ella, antes de volverse y alejarse del lugar sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez, ella ya había cumplido con la última voluntad de su madre, y aunque había tardado había sido mucho mejor que un abogado llegara y vaciara allí sus cenizas y se fuera como quien limpia un cenicero al descuido y continua con otra labor en la lista, ella le había dado una segunda misa privada y una despedida más adecuada, que la transacción mecánica y clínica de un extraño, aunque no era que Sarah y ella fueran muy conocidas que digamos, aun así eran madre e hija había allí un vínculo _"virtual"_ o al menos eso quería pensar.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte: La autora**


	9. Cap 9: Nueva vida

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

"Ahora _después de estos meses en Irlanda no sé realmente quién de los dos es más estúpido… si yo por caer en su trampa como una tonta, o él por tenderla en primer lugar bajo su débil excusa de haberle vencido en su propio juego._

 _¿No se supone que él es mayor (MUCHO mayor) que yo, no debería ser no sé, más_ _ **sabio**_ _, más_ _ **comprensivo**_ _, menos_ _hedonista_ _,_ _ególatra_ _,_ _egoísta_ _e_ _infantil_ _? Supongo que al final los fae se desarrollan diferente o simplemente él no tenía moral alguna para darme lecciones cuando_ _ **accidentalmente**_ _desee a Toby a los goblins, mi excusa era mi edad, circunstancia de vida e inmadurez ¿Cuál es la de él?_

 _Conforme pasan los días y las semanas, consigo poco a poco algo de paz y calma, y aunque ya no salto, ni grito espantada a la vista de mi propia sombra, no puedo decir que he superado mi temor, solo estoy_ _ **aprendiendo a vivir**_ _con él, (patético lo se… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra un poderoso rey fae? No mucho la verdad) necesito mucho tiempo para superar algo así, "_ _ **el**_ _" no es fácil de superar y ha estado arraigado en mi mente desde los quince, siempre se ha negado a irse y ahora después de lo que sucedió, será casi imposible erradicarlo de mis pensamientos pero podría aprender a_ _ **ignóralo**_ _… y eventualmente con un poco de suerte olvidarlo lo suficiente, como para tolerar su existencia de la misma forma que tenemos que tolerar, los mosquitos, el tráfico, un neumático pinchado o simplemente alguna forma de irritante mala suerte, común y de alguna forma según el karma, "necesaria" porque:_

 _Los mosquitos_ _" te enseñan cómo ser más rápidos que ellos y matarlos de una buena palmada"_ _El tráfico_ _"paciencia o que debes salir más temprano para evitar el molesto inconveniente de quedar "atascado en el"_ _Un neumático pinchado_ _" a nunca olvidar el neumático de repuesto, herramientas y sobre todo_ _ **como usarlas**_ _y cambiar la maldita cosa" y a_ _él_ _podría simplemente agregarle que me "enseñó que nunca debo dejarme guiar por las apariencias, que pueden mentirte abiertamente a la cara mirándote a los ojos y con una sonrisa, que no hace falta amor para tener sexo y que este puede usarse para hacer daño entre una larga lista de cosas de las cuales ninguna es buena, con la sola excepción de las primeras lecciones en el laberinto que me mostraron cuanto amo a mi pequeño hermano y a los extremos que puedo llegar por los que amo_

 _Ohhh no sabes lo tonto que al final resultaste ser Rey J… no tienes ni la más mínima idea y no sabes cuanta lastima me das (y eso no quiere decir que sienta la inclinación de permitirte volver a mi vida a hacerme daño cuando gustes) pero tranquilo, ambos somos un par de tontos a nuestra particular manera ¿verdad? Pobre, pobre Rey J… al final te hiciste más daño a ti mismo de lo que tú me hiciste a mí, mas yo seré más sabia entre los dos y te perdonaré aunque dudo que tú puedas perdonarte"_

 **Sorcha O'Reilly**

 **Antigua "Sarah Williams, Q.E.P.D."**

* * *

 **Cap. 9: Nueva vida**

* * *

Para el inicio de clases ya Sarah tenía una nueva rutina armada para trabajar desde casa y cumplir con sus clases, por suerte el primer semestre no le había tocado un horario muy exigente y para los próximos semestres ella podía _elegir_ el horario que mejor le conviniera y armarse una rutina mejor estructurada que le permitiera seguir trabajando y estudiando sin ser _forzado_ o problemático para ella, las clases eran interesantes y estaban llenas de cosas nuevas que ella quería, _ansiaba_ aprender así que esperaba cada materia con ansias, y cuando no estaba estudiando o presentando algún proyecto, estaba horneando y entregando pedidos.

El Sr Patrick estaba arreglando los papeles para ella, para registrar su negocio y hacer todo legal, ella había obtenido el permiso de _manipulación de alimentos_ y sacado su _registro de salud_ entre otros papeles, lo que le permitirían trabajar desde casa, claro que ella estimaba que aun faltarían varios _años_ antes de poder sacar su negocio de la casa y abrir una pastelería como Dios mandaba, un lugar donde poder vender sus creaciones o donde la gente pudiera ir a disfrutarlos con una taza de chocolate caliente, té, café o lo que prefirieran tomar mientras veían a la gente pasar desde la comodidad de sus mesas o se reunían con sus seres queridos, amigos, compañeros de estudio, negocios o simplemente en soledad con los recuerdos o un buen libro.

=== I O F ===

Sarah había estado alimentando a sus ( _ahora_ ) seis orgullosas gallinas ponedoras, que picoteaban su alimento alegremente, y fue mientras ella barajaba la posibilidad de agregar otras seis gallinas al grupo que ya tenía, cuando la brutal ola de nauseas la golpeó con tal fuerza, que pronto se encontró recostada de la pared de madera maciza y rustica respirando entrecortadamente para vencer el mareo que la hacía ver puntos negros frente a ella, tenía días aplazando un examen de sangre para ver qué tan baja estaba su hemoglobina y luego aceptar su suerte y condena en la forma de varias dolorosas inyecciones de hierro para remediar la situación, hasta ahora el malestar había sido leve, pero aquella mañana parecía que la había atacado con todas sus fuerzas y apenas pudo recuperarse un poco del mareo, tomó con cuidado el cubo de peltre verde hoja con una regordeta y sonriente gallina en sus costados, con los huevos recién recogidos y caminó con cuidado hasta la cocina donde los dejó sobre el mesón de granito y siguió hasta su habitación en donde vacío su estómago en su baño repetidas veces, para después dejarse caer en la cama agotada, sudando frio y sintiéndose completamente miserable.

Sarah estaba quedándose dormida cuando la alarma de su viejo teléfono empezó a sonar desde la gaveta de la mesa de noche y sabiendo que no se apagaría hasta que ella la desactivara Sarah se arrastró hasta la mesa de noche y sacó el celular ( _que ahora solo podía usar de agenda y hacía rato que lo había dejado olvidado en la gaveta extrañándose de que aun tuviera batería_ ) dispuesta a desconectar la molesta alarma para siempre, más cuando leyó el recordatorio en la pantalla en letras mayúsculas, Sarah sintió como si la hubieran golpeado con fuerza en la boca del estómago y se sentó tan rápido que toda la habitación empezó a dar vueltas ante sus ojos, pero ella solo miraba horrorizada el recordatorio de su teléfono del _inicio de su periodo_ con una sensación de nauseas y con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho, sintiendo que estaba próximo a salirle por la boca, Sarah luchó con el mareo y el terror mientras empezaba a buscar su última confirmación de periodo en el calendario del teléfono con apenas una línea de batería, sabiendo de ante mano que _no estaba allí_ , y cuando confirmó lo que ya sabía, Sarah sintió toda la sangre del rostro bajarle por el cuello y un sudor frio sobre la pálida piel y una nueva ola de nauseas que resultaban dolorosas ahora que no tenía nada en el estómago.

 _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?_ Gimió Sarah en su mente sacando cuentas rápidas ella confirmó que no había visto su periodo en casi dos meses, solo saber eso la había hecho soltar el teléfono como si quemara antes de echarse a llorar histérica murmurando una y otra vez _"¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!"_ mientras se abrazaba a si misma con tal fuerza que se hizo daño, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante tratando inútilmente de consolarse con aquel auto abrazo desesperado, y luego después de un par de horas llorar hasta agotarse y dormir apenas unos minutos tras volver a tener el mismo sueño recurrente, tomó un baño y una comida obligándose a no vomitar, aun en shock ante lo que estaba sucediendo y ella no había visto venir hasta que ya estaba sobre ella aplastándola, en trance cumplió con su rutina demasiado distraída como para quemar dos bandejas de galletas de avena y cuando estaba en camino de quemar la tercera bandeja, Sarah renunció a seguir horneando aquel día, _simplemente su mente y su corazón no estaban en la tarea_.

=== I O F ===

Sarah estaba aun dentro de su auto frente al laboratorio clínico que había visitado aquel día, con el sobre con los resultados en la mano temblorosa, aterrada de ver la confirmación de lo que su corazón le decía, tenía una hora con veinticinco minutos y quince segundos allí y no reunía valor aun para ver el contenido de los resultados, de alguna forma ella _sabía,_ con su suerte ella _sabía_ lo que dirían y eso la _aterrorizaba_.

Con firmeza dejó el sobre en el asiento del copiloto sobre su cartera y encendió el auto, fue al mercado ecológico en el que adquiría la mayoría de los alimentos que podía consumir ( _porque algunos seguían teniendo algún tipo de químico y eso lo había aprendido a la mala_ ) hizo el mercado para el resto del mes, compró también la materia prima que le faltaba para sus pedidos y le pagó al chico del mercado para que cargara todo en su Van y regresó a casa lo más lento que pudo, deteniéndose a veces para " _admirar_ " el paisaje que veía a diario pero sentía que _debía_ detenerse a verlo _aquel día_ en particular.

Al llegar descargó todo con ayuda de su carretilla y ordenó cada cosa en su lugar, dejando su cartera y el sobre de la discordia sobre la isla de su cocina, para luego subir a su habitación y tomar un _largo_ baño de inmersión forzando a su mente a mantenerse en blanco y cuando no pudo, se dedicó a recitar pasajes de su clase de historia del arte, y cuando finalmente no pudo seguir postergándolo más, Sarah salió de su baño con las manos arrugadas como pasas y se sentó en su cocina vestida con una pijama de franela y una infusión fuerte de manzanilla que sabía que iba a necesitar y abrió el sobre.

No había error, _**iba a ser madre**_ **…**

Aquel descubrimiento fue como el detonante de la serie de cosas extrañas que empezaron a suceder alrededor de ella, a la mañana siguiente de su _descubrimiento_ , volvió a despertar con trazos de escarcha en forma de arabescos, no solo en el rostro sino en _todo_ el cuerpo, ella había simplemente tomado un largo baño y había cambiado las sabanas de nuevo fingiendo no notarlo, tarareando por lo bajo, y esta vez no había tomado el atizador ( _que lastimaba sus manos_ ) y recorrido la propiedad en busca de un fantasma que sabía que nada tenía que ver con los extraños acontecimientos, y cuando más tarde limpiando el polvo sobre la encimera de la chimenea del despacho, ella terminara estornudando una pequeña nube de escarcha tornasol, Sarah con un deje casual solo había dejado de limpiar había tomado su abrigo y su cartera y había ido directo al centro de la ciudad y comprado la aspiradora de calidad industrial más potente del mercado y fundas de látex negro para los atizadores de las chimeneas y las aldabas de la ventanas ( _solo por precaución_ ) y así muchas cosas más le habían pasado que ahora empezaban a tener una vaga explicación según todo lo que había leído sobre los _Tuatha de Danan_ , afortunadamente no había detectado la presencia de goblins en su casa, lo cual era un pequeño milagro con el que por ahora podía vivir en paz.

=== I O F ===

Aquella mañana Sarah despertó de madrugada sintiéndose alerta y llena de energía nerviosa y se quedó observando el cortinaje blanco de su cama por un rato apenas iluminado por el farol frente a su ventana, antes de suspirar al no sentir nada de sueño y levantarse echándose una bata de paño azul marino sobre su pijama de franela azul claro con estampado lineales de gatos rosados, tras ponerse las pantuflas negras y cumplir con su rutina en el baño, Sarah se encontró caminando por los largos pasillos, estudiando inconscientemente la estructura de la casa en forma de castillo victoriano, hasta detenerse en la tercera planta y observar por la ventana la salida del sol y colocar su mano derecha inconscientemente sobre su vientre, entonces Sarah Williams O'Reilly sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando sintió un pequeño revoloteo, como el cosquilleo de una pluma o el revoloteo frenético de una mariposa que la hizo contener el aliento mientras algo entro de ella se derrumbaba y se encontró mirando por la ventana hacia el sol que despuntaba en el horizonte brillando como una señal de esperanza, con lágrimas en los ojos y otras corriéndoles libres por las mejillas y una ligera y genuina sonrisa en los labios.

— Ya no estoy sola… ¿verdad? — Murmuró Sarah para sí misma con la voz cargada de emoción y sorpresa, de terror y esperanza, ella no sabía lo que le depararía el futuro pero ahora con aquella epifanía sentía que sería hermoso y brillante como el astro rey que aquel día iluminaba toda Irlanda.

Finalmente tras un par de semanas más de funcionar en _piloto automático_ , Sarah había reaccionado y tras volver sobre sus pasos casi corriendo por los pasillos riéndose en voz alta como una completa desquiciada, tomó un baño tibio con sus sales favoritas, se embadurnó de crema de aceite de oliva y almendras, y después de peinarse, colocarse un par de pendientes de plata y brillo de labios por primera vez desde que llegara a Irlanda, se puso un par de jeans negros con un grueso suéter de lana beige y unos cómodos zapatos deportivos, y sonriendo todo el tiempo atendió a sus gallinas hablándoles de todo y nada a la vez, luego atendió su huerto arrancando sonriente un par de malas hierbas que atacaban a sus _Shadow beny_ y sus tiernos esquejes de cilantro y hasta le echó un vistazo a sus abejas que trabajaban diligentemente para formar unos buenos panales de miel.

Aquella mañana Sarah se obligó a comer un poco más de lo que normalmente comía con la salud de su bebe en mente, horneó sus pedidos y luego mientras estos reposaban para terminar de rellenar ( _los que necesitaban relleno_ ) se encerró en su despacho y en la computadora que había hecho instalar días después de su llegada a Irlanda, y empezó a investigar sus opciones prenatales desde el punto de vista _natural_ , ella ya sabía que no podía tomar _hierro_ como complemento vitamínico eso _mataría_ a su bebé y ella _**jamás**_ le haría daño a su bebé, su padre podría ser _el maldito y desgraciado rey goblin_ pero ella _amaba_ a su bebé, le daría a su bebé ese _amor_ que su padre rechazó en nombre de la _venganza,_ ella se negaba a ser como él, ella no guardaría odio en su corazón, la vida era muy corta para desperdiciarla de esa forma.

Aquel día tras llevar sus pedidos a sus clientes regulares y tomar algunos más, Sarah fue a la universidad a cumplir con sus clases ignorando a algunos de sus compañeros que jocosamente le preguntaban si estaba trabajando en algún proyecto _escarchado_ porque tenía escarcha dorada y tornasol en el cabello, tras sus clases se fue a una librería y compró libros sobre maternidad, sobre bebés, nombres y todo lo que pudo conseguir para informarse, así que después de leer un libro tras otro, más algunos de los que tenía en la biblioteca de su abuela y también volver a investigar por internet, Sarah había encontrado información valiosa para ella, al final entre las clases y su inminente maternidad había encontrado la única solución lógica para su caso una _partera certificada_ , ella podía dar a luz en casa con la ayuda de una partera y alejaría a su hijo de los médicos y la posibilidad de que descubrieran de que él o ella no era completamente _humano_ , se obligó a comer más y pronto empezó a ganar peso con mucho esfuerzo, sus antojos giraban alrededor de las _manzanas_ verdes y _melocotones_ aunque _odiaba_ con pasión los _melocotones_ que le recordaban a " _el_ " aun así Sarah seguía comprándolos y comiéndolos en cantidades industriales no por ella, sino _por su hijo_ , por el haría de todo, incluso enfrentar y vencer al rey goblin " _de nuevo_ " si tenía que hacerlo.

" _Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que cada vez que ella tocaba una fruta del mundo mortal, otra igual desaparecía de los nuevos y ricos huertos que habían nacido dentro del laberinto con su última transformación y estos se intercambiaban a su tacto, dejando al pie del árbol frutal en el Underground, la fruta mortal desvaneciéndose con rapidez y en la mano de la Campeona del laberinto un fruto Fae rico en magia, ideal para nutrir correctamente al pequeño milagro en su vientre"_

=== I O F ===

Para lo que creía era el tercer o cuarto mes, Sarah despertó una mañana flotando unos veinticinco centímetros por encima de su cama y solo la exclamación de sorpresa que no había podido contener, había hecho eco en su casa junto a las alegres carcajadas de Sarah, al comprender lo que había sucedido mientras aterrizaba abruptamente en su cama, de alguna forma su bebé la había hecho flotar, así que tras el momento de incredulidad y alegría, vino la preocupación y el profundo temor ante lo que podría pasar si algo así sucedía en público.

— A ver, muy bien bebé un bonito truco, pero… tenemos que tener _cuidado,_ si alguien nos ve, mami y tu estarán en _mucho, MUCHO peligro_ — Dijo Sarah acariciando con delicadeza la curva pronunciada en su vientre que antes había sido plano como una tabla, aun con el tiempo que ella calculaba que tenía ( _según su alarma y los libros_ ) ella no se veía muy diferente de lo normal, su vientre apenas estaba empezando a mostrar su embarazo y su cintura y caderas no se habían ensanchado mucho, lo cual la preocupaba, ¿ _No se suponía que ella debía estar más grande_? Ella había estado buscando a una partera para ponerse en control sin éxito, y la aterrorizaba la idea de ir a un _ginecólogo/obstetra_ y que este notara alguna diferencia en su bebé y terminaran ambos en algún laboratorio militar ( _tal vez debería de dejar de ver películas de acción y miedo por un buen tiempo_ ).

Sarah suspiró sobre su taza de té negro con leche y miel, mirando su pan con huevos y tiras de tocino, ( _que había descubierto en el mercado ecológico junto a una serie de carnes ecológicas dos días antes_ ) y dio un buen trago a su té y siguió comiendo mientras le daba vueltas una y otra vez a ese pensamiento que la estaba acechando desde hacía un par de semanas, _necesito ayuda_ _y_ _ **urgente**_ Pensó Sarah preocupada, decidiendo que no podía seguir llevando su embarazo así, ella no podía seguir sin un control profesional, sin saber si todo estaba bien con su bebé, así que tras terminar de desayunar y darse un pequeño premio en la forma de un cup-cake de chocolate negro, Sarah se encontró frente al teléfono, tratando de convencerse de que todo saldría bien, tras llamar a Mary Mae y pedirle que fuera a visitarla con urgencia, Sarah tuvo un ataque de pánico que la llevó a vomitar todo lo que había comido, haciéndola sentir molesta consigo misma por su absoluta cobardía.

=== I O F ===

— Sarah muchacha, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea — Decía la mujer de cabellos rojo fuego, por décima vez, dándole un trago a su dulce té negro con leche, mirándola con preocupación una vez más, Sarah había intentado y fracasado varias veces al decirle lo que sucedía, durante la última media hora desde que Mary Mae había llegado.

— ¿Segura Mary Mae? — Dijo Sarah retorciendo el paño de cocina que tenía en sus manos y había sido víctima de aquel abuso desde que había llamado a la mujer mayor frente a ella. — No sé qué hacer, no quiero que se avergüencen de mí, no quiero que me desprecien, ni mucho menos quiero lástima — Añadió con una nota de desesperación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? — Preguntó con calma Mary Mae mirándola con aquellos ojos azules con un aire conocedor.

— Cuatro meses creo… espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Soltó Sarah palideciendo al punto que Mary Mae dejó la taza y la hizo sentarse pues parecía muy cerca de desmayarse justo donde estaba.

— Sarah muchacha, tengo treinta y nueve años y soy madre de tres robustos muchachos, y sé muy bien lo que puede poner a una mujer en tal estado de pánico, yo misma estuve así a los diecinueve cuando me embaracé de mi primer hijo — Dijo la mujer sirviéndole una taza de té y poniéndole una generosa cantidad de miel, ella al igual que los pocos que la joven había aceptado en su círculo interno de amistad, habían conocido de primera mano las costumbres alimenticias de la joven y visto también los resultados de sus intentos de romper lo que habían creído que era una " _dieta_ " y al final era una intolerancia _real_ a los alimentos muy procesados _._ — Bebe antes de que te desmayes — Ordenó poniéndole la taza en las manos temblorosas.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? — Preguntó Sarah perpleja tras darle una enorme trago a la dulce infusión sintiendo como parte de su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

— Och muchacha, no voy a condenarte lo que he conocido de ti en estos meses me ha mostrado que eres una mujer hecha y derecha — Dijo sentándose junto a Sarah. — ¿Qué hay del padre? — Preguntó entonces y cuando vio los ojos verdes de la muchacha oscurecerse con clara angustia y crudo dolor, Mary Mae sintió un golpe de pena por la muchacha frente a ella y mucha rabia contra el hombre que obviamente jugó con ella. — Ya veo

— Él no lo sabe y no sé si llamarlo, esto fue… una venganza de su parte, ya sabes el típico " _la enamoraré, me acostaré con ella y luego me burlaré antes de dejarla atrás_ " fui tan estúpida y no sé si quiero o puedo soportar estar cerca de él, Mary Mae no, no puedo, no puedo estar cerca de él — Dijo Sarah estallando en lágrimas, dejando salir finalmente todo lo que se había guardado desde aquella noche, ella había estallado con el resumen de lo sucedido.

Mary Mae la abrazó en silencio y le permitió llorar sobre ella desahogando parte del dolor que tenía por dentro, sintiendo pena por ella mientras la sostenía en su abrazo como su madre jamás lo había hecho y como solo las mujeres Kinkaid la habían sostenido y consolado y ahora estaban lejos de ella.

— Ahora que ya estas más calmada — Dijo la mujer mayor sonriéndole con indulgencia, veinte minutos y una taza de té dulce después, mirando a Sarah que a su vez estaba con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de llorar e hipaba ligeramente. — Dime cómo es eso de que "crees" que tienes cuatro meses — Ordenó con un tono claramente preocupado, entonces Sarah se lanzó a explicarle evitando por completo toda la parte " _mágica_ " y la " _raza_ " del padre de su bebé, tras un ligero regaño Mary Mae la arrastró con ella a varios consultorios donde podía ponerse en contacto con alguna partera certificada, a la caza de una para Sarah.

=== I O F ===

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y si a alguien del pequeño círculo de conocidos de Sarah le incomodó el hecho de que ella fuera a ser madre soltera para cuando tuviera diecinueve, nadie lo manifestó o al menos no en su cara, al contrario parecieron acercarse aún más a ella cerrándose en una banda protectora a su alrededor, y cuando Gwen se enteró de su embarazo, se había vuelto loca de contento y junto a Mary Mae habían saqueado el desván hasta dar con los viejos muebles de bebé de los O'Reilly para la habitación de su bebé y se había unido de inmediato a la búsqueda de una partera certificada; al final la mujer había ido hasta ellas, cuando una de sus clientas en una de sus salidas a repartir su mercancía, se había enterado de la necesidad que tenia de una _partera certificada_ y se había unido a su búsqueda consiguiendo a la mujer en cuestión y la había enviado a su casa.

La partera era una mujer de cincuenta años con el porte de una frágil y delicada flor, que desmentía su vitalidad y fuerza, solo podía describírsela como " _menuda_ " de apenas un metro sesenta, rostro ovalado con algunas arrugas de risa y con el fino cabello rubio entre cano, la mujer se veía frágil y diminuta en comparación con Sarah, pero había descubierto que era un cruel general tirano en medio de una guerra, a la hora de _obligar_ a Sarah a comer cuando su peso bajaba, o a caminar, respirar aire fresco y a tomar zumos naturales para mantenerse fuerte. A pesar de la _aparente_ fragilidad de su físico Sarah la había aceptado por insistencia de Mary Mae, a pesar de temer que con su " _fragilidad_ " no pudiera con ella y su peso si necesitaba ayuda, la partera era viuda y sin hijos vivos Brigid Gallangher se había mudado con ella y ocupaba una de las habitaciones junto a la suya, y la vigilaba como un águila a sus polluelos y tan pronto aprendió sobre los problemas de alimentación de Sarah y la ayudó activamente a solventarlos.

— Termina tu desayuno muchacha o examen o no, no sales hoy de esta cocina _Sorcha O'Reilly_ — Ladró la mujer con las manos en las estrechas caderas lanzándole una mirada hosca a Sarah, que había estado teniendo dificultad para comer aquel día.

— Oh está bien, solo dame algo más de leche, eres una tirana Brigid — Se quejó Sarah acariciando su vientre de seis meses y medio, cubierto por un fino suéter de algodón azul bebé que vestía aquel día junto a sus jeans premamá negros y cómodos y suaves zapatos bajos de cuero negro, su chaqueta azul marino estaba colgada en la silla contigua junto a su cartera, y lo que necesitaría para la universidad ya estaba en el asiento trasero de su Van.

— Estas comiendo por dos, aun para tu tiempo sigues estando muy delgada Sorcha — Dijo la mujer sirviéndole otro vaso de leche y colocándolo frente a ella, mientras le lanzaba una mirada crítica a su abultado vientre.

— Pero si es mi segundo plato a pesar de las náuseas — Se quejó Sarah comiendo más tocino y huevos de sus gallinas orgánicas junto con otra gruesa rebanada de pan negro, tras la pelea de costumbre, Brigid ayudó a Sarah a cargar sus pedidos a la Van y tras repartirlos, tomar nuevos pedidos y cobrar, fueron a la cita que tenía programada para el segundo ecosonograma que se tomaría.

Mientras manejaba Sarah recordó lo aterrada que estaba de aquel examen en particular, cuando habían puesto el transductor sobre su vientre lleno de gel conductor por primera vez, la electricidad del edificio entero había fallado y cuando la electricidad volvió después de muchas suplica y ruegos mentales de Sarah, Brigid la había calmado y juntas habían visto a su bebé por primera vez con cinco meses, y cuando ni Brigid ni la doctora que operaba la máquina de ecos empezaron a gritar y a llamar a los militares y a los científicos locos, Sarah pudo respirar tranquila y disfrutar de la primera imagen _real_ de su bebé, del que se negó a saber el sexo, aunque tampoco se había dejado ver, al parecer a diferencia de su exuberante padre, su hijo era tímido y penoso como ella.

— Vamos a ver a este bebé — Dijo la doctora aquella mañana, mientras ayudaba a Sarah a recostarse sobre la camilla. — ¿Está portándose bien? — Preguntó mientras le aplicaba el gel tibio sobre el abultado vientre.

— Tiene complejo de jugador de softball o Rugby, no me deja tomar agua sin sentir náuseas, siempre tengo sueño, no veo mis pies, me mata el dolor de espalda y ya no puedo dormir boca abajo — Enumeró Sarah con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

— Estas disfrutando todo esto, veo — Dijo la doctora introduciendo los datos de la paciente en la máquina, sonriendo levemente, la joven mujer estaba llevando su embarazo sola y con mucha valentía y dignidad.

— Sip, cuando este grande podré decirle todo, TODO lo que me hizo pasar, especialmente cuando no quiera sacar la basura — Dijo Sarah sonriendo con genuina alegría.

— Pobre criatura — Bromeo Brigid riendo abiertamente junto a la doctora.

— Y aquí esta — Dijo la doctora, moviendo el aparato redondeado sobre el vientre cubierto de gel. — Esta muy bien desarrollado para sus veinticinco semanas, y desde ya no parece necesario inyectar _Beta-Gen_ para ayudar a madurar sus pulmones si sigue desarrollándose así, de todas maneras nunca esta demás ayudar un poco, está dentro del rango de peso esperado, a pesar de que tú no te vez tan grande, no dejes de seguir comiendo, vamos ahora a escuchar a ese corazón — Dijo la doctora dándole volumen a la máquina.

La habitación se llenó de un sonido muy similar a los de un caballo galopando muy rápido y los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar el fuerte corazón de su bebé por primera vez.

— _Hermoso_ , simplemente perfecto — Dijo Sarah en un murmullo cargado de amor y reverencia, las dos mujeres, doctora y partera se sonrieron entre ellas ante su reacción.

— Te hare un video — Dijo la doctora minutos después mientras Sarah se limpiaba el gel.

— ¡ _Oh sí_!, gracias — Dijo Sarah encantada con la idea de tener aquel recuerdo con ella y poder escuchar el corazón de su bebé cuando quisiera. Cuando Sarah dejó a Brigid en el pub O'Connor minutos después, tenía en su haber un CD con el video prometido antes de seguir a sus clases de aquel día.

En la universidad a los pocos que trataron de hacerle bullying Sarah les había dado muestras gratis de su temperamento muy " _Irlandés_ " y los había escarmentado de por vida sin hablar de la terrible racha de mala suerte que habían tenido después de molestarla, con esfuerzo y con su dedicación había logrado gracias a sus buenas calificaciones y su disposición, la promesa de una baja por maternidad de una semana para recuperarse y regresar a clases para ponerse al día ella aceptó de inmediato y sin quejarse.

=== I O F ===

Sarah sonrió ausentemente aquella tarde del sábado, dando otra fluida pincelada a la delicada acuarela gigante que había creado en la que sería la habitación de su bebe, dándole el punto de luz justo al elaborado portal de oro para darle el matiz metalizado que estaba buscando obtener, antes de limpiarse las manos con el paño húmedo que tenía a mano y dar un vistazo general en el lugar satisfecha con el termino de los últimos detalles de su obra que había iniciado apneas había aceptado que estaba embarazada y había ido avanzando poco a poco, entre las muchas responsabilidades de la universidad y su pequeño negocio a domicilio, decidiendo que en un par de días todo habría secado correctamente y en un día más podría empezar a meter los muebles y ordenar lo que faltara sin marearse con el olor a pintura al frio.

— Mira _**J**_ , _mira_ lo que creamos, yo _con mi amor_ y tú _con tu venganza_ , pero más pudo mi _amor_ que tu _odio_ , que lastima me das rey _**J**_ , al final yo vuelve a vencerte en tu tonto juego y el premio que me llevo es enorme e invaluable — Dijo Sarah mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero vistiendo solo su ropa interior.

Tenía ya ocho meses de luchar para mantener su embarazo, entre sus bajos niveles de hierro, sus problemas para comer, aumentar y retener el peso y sus muchos otros cambios emocionales; su cuerpo también había cambiado, su pechos habían crecido y había tenido que comprar sostenes maternales y pantis más anchas, sus caderas se habían ensanchado para acomodar a su bebé, su vientre se había ampliado con el paso de los meses y aunque sentía que caminaba como pato, sentir a su bebé moverse y patear dentro de ella, era un hermoso milagro en su solitaria vida, por el que daba gracias a Dios a diario y hacia que la incomodidad valiera la pena, pronto ella tendría finalmente a alguien que la amaría incondicionalmente _una familia_.

El reflejo de la mujer muy embarazada con ambas manos acariciando el amplio vientre que le mostraba el espejo no le molestaba para nada, ella se sentía orgullosa de su cuerpo especialmente ahora que se preparaba para dar vida, ella había dejado sus días de vanidad en su temprana adolescencia y admiraba las formas que su cuerpo había adoptado para acomodar a su bebé.

Con calma Sarah se puso un largo vestido premamá azul claro bailando sobre sus tobillos ligeramente inflamados por el peso y seguramente espolvoreados en escarcha, y medias de lana blanca hasta la pantorrilla, luego se calzó las pantuflas beige y abrió la puerta que conectaba su habitación a la que habían preparado para su bebé, bebiendo de la imagen del lugar empapándose del ambiente, ella había pintado a detalle de un hermoso mural en acuarela lleno de hadas estilizadas y de ojos etéreo, arbustos con hojas de un rico color verde oscuro, cuajados de flores, capullos espolvoreado con delicada escarcha dándole un aire de fantasía, riachuelos destellantes llenos luz casi _vivos_ ante sus ojos repletos de pececillos de cristales de colores y portones estilizados de oro, joyas y plata entre otras cosas más que su imaginación le había mostrado, jugando con los tonos pasteles, siguiendo el patrón de colores de las colchas y accesorios que había comprado o le habían regalado para su bebé, la habitación en general era de un verde agua muy suave, rodeando el detallado mural con cortinas color crema y alfombra marrón oscuro que contrastaba bien con la cuna de madera oscura grande y maciza que Mary Mae y su esposo habían restaurado para ella junto al cambiador a juego, con unas delicadas y fluidas líneas talladas e incrustadas con metal dorado con tal experticia en la cima de cabecera y los costados de la cuna y el cambiador, que parecía haber sido " _escrito_ " en la madera con el metal al rojo vivo y este había forzado su entrada con fluidez en ambos muebles, Sarah había buscado activamente la traducción del Gaélico antiguo que se leía " _Troth O'Reilly_ " y solo había podido dar con algo cercano a " _Fidelidad O'Reilly_ " que podía también significar "Fiel a O'Reilly" que en el lenguaje antiguo se utilizaba la palabra " _fiel_ " para señalar una " _promesa, juramento fiel_ ".

Sarah sonrió al ver el resultado, el lugar olía a polvos de talco y pronto habría un bebé en casa, tocó las suaves colchas apiladas una sobre otra mientras caminaba dentro del gran closet de la habitación, asegurándose de que no faltara nada, y al salir se sentó en la silla mecedora que había estado en el desván y ella la había hecho reparar y hacer cojines para hacerla más cómoda, con calma Sarah estiró la mano hacia la pequeña pila de libros sobre la mesa de noche junto una hermosa lámpara en forma de carrusel y abrió el más grande, la portada mostraba un hermoso laberinto de ricas hojas verdes con un portal dorado con la palabra " _ **Labyrinth**_ " en letras doradas sobre él.

Sarah sonrió para sí misma con un deje de melancólica tristeza, ella aún no se explicaba que la había llevado a dibujar el laberinto de aquella manera o lo que era más increíble aun, a crear aquellos libros con historias sobre el laberinto y sus personajes para su bebé, si bien ella no había escrito nada comprometedor en ellos ( _es decir: el hechizo para convocar al rey Goblin o el hechizo para vencerlo_ ) aun no podía explicarse por qué había trabajado duramente durante aquellos meses para terminar aquellos libros, decidida a tenerlos en sus manos antes de dar a luz, tal vez el deseo de no apartarlo por completo de su herencia mágica, tal vez esta era una forma de eventualmente hablarle de su padre y su mundo, porque ella no podía engañarse, algún día ella tendría que hablarle de " _EL_ ", al final no sabía que la había empujado a escribir aquellas maravillosas historias ficticias sobre el laberinto y sus múltiples personajes.

Con un suspiro Sarah acarició la imagen del rey goblin, sentado desgarbadamente en su trono rodeado de goblins y sosteniendo para el lector una perfecta esfera de cristal con una ligera mueca conspiradora en los labios, como si estuviera listo para saltar fuera del libro y contar un maravilloso secreto, más al notar finalmente lo que hacía, Sarah cerró el libro de golpe y lo colocó junto a los otros apreciando por un momento la encuadernación que había conseguido hacer y decidiendo que nada tenía que envidiarle a las encuadernaciones profesionales, antes de levantarse de la silla y apagar las luces mientras salía de la habitación, murmurando por lo bajo la necesidad de pasar la aspiradora una vez más gracias a los rastros de escarcha que a veces dejada tras su paso y había encontrado maneras muy ingeniosas de explicar, por lo que ella era conocida por tener escarcha en sus bolsillos todo el tiempo entre amigos y extraños.

=== I O F ===

Aquel día Sarah se había sentido más torpe de lo normal y estaba de un humor más negro que la noche oscura, mientras esperaba la inminente llegada de su bebé, que para entonces podía llegar en cualquier momento, por ahora mientras colocaba una calabaza con la clara forma de Hoggle junto a la de Ludo, Sir Dydimus y otros goblins que había visto en el laberinto pero no le habían hablado, encendiendo las velas dentro de ellas, Brigid le había preguntado por ellos y ella solo había sonreído antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir tallando, luego había horneado con Brigid respirándole en el cuello y regañándola cada cinco minutos para que se sentara, y luego se habían ido a la casa de lo O'Hara a celebrar el _Samahin_ y su decimonoveno cumpleaños donde su pastel de cumpleaños de castillo de dracula, sus galletas de murciélagos y sus dedos dulces habían sido más que un éxito junto a sus gomitas de gusanos de gelatina casero habían hecho las delicias de grandes y chicos en la celebración de los O'Hara.

Cuando las contracciones llegaron, Sarah había estado durmiendo profundamente y afuera había una tormenta horrible que amenazaba con arranar los arboles de raíz o sumirlos en la oscuridad por un apagón. Aquel día había iniciado con un ligero aguacero que había estado pasando de llovizna a lluvia y luego a una tormenta en toda regla, más cuando el dolor la atravesó arrancándola del sueño y obligándola a arquearse instintivamente para soportar el embate, afuera diluviaba arrancando las hojas cobrizas que se amontonaban por todas partes, ramas, nidos y ahora estos eran arrastradas por la furia el viento, los relámpagos y truenos estallaban y cruzaban el cielo con furia.

Sarah había tratado de conservar la calma, pero cuando la segunda y la tercera contracción llegaron apenas minutos después una detrás de la otra Sarah, se había encontrado llamando a Brigid a gritos aterrados, pues sabía que con lo grande que se había puesto las últimas semanas, ella no podría levantarse sin ayuda, menos con aquel horrible dolor atravesándola.

— Ya, ya muchacha aquí estoy calma, calma, respira, respira — Dijo la mujer con tanta calma que Sarah se encontró relajándose casi de inmediato, tras chequear el avance de la dilatación, Brigid empezó a arreglar lo que necesitarían aquel bebé llegaría antes de las doce, la chica dilataba rápido, _muy rápido_.

=== I O F ===

Aquellos días en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, sus habitantes se movían de una sombra a otra con sigilo, hacía ya varias semanas que el rey Goblin estaba encerrado en una intensa furia que no parecía menguar, goblins de todo tipo y tamaño se escurrían a su paso no muy dispuestos a ser los blancos de la negra furia que rodeaba el antiguo rey jovial y risueño de antaño, algo había cambiado, algo se había perdido el fatídico día en que _"la chica que comió el melocotón y olvidó, que bailó en el círculo de hadas con el rey y recordó, recuperó al bebé y venció de los goblins al rey"_ para nadie era un secreto que el alto rey goblin había entregado su corazón a una mortal y esta lo había rechazado y regresado al reino humano con su hermano tras vencerlo y el dolor de su rechazo debía haberlo enloquecido un poco solo que hasta ahora, tres años después era que el finalmente estaba desahogando su furia y su tristeza por completo, muchos temían que su amado rey estuviera perdiendo lentamente la cordura y eventualmente sucumbiera al dolor de ser rechazado por su otra mitad.

Pues delicados y peligrosos eran los ( _supuestamente inexistentes_ ) sentimientos de los Fae, errado muy errados habían estados los escribas que habían afirmado que " _Macho o hembra fae no guardan dentro de si los tiernos sentimientos del amor_ " muy lejos estaban aquellas palabras de la realidad, los fae _amaban_ con tal salvaje ferocidad que no existía concepto humano para abarcar lo que sentían una vez encontraban a su otra mitad, la palabra "amor" no bastaba para encerrar el concepto más básico, pues los fae eran criaturas muy apasionadas en todo lo que hacían, al punto que podían malinterpretarse como el autor de la obra que afirmaba que ellos simplemente _no amaban_ más cuando se tomaban ejemplos tan pobres.

Porque ¿ _Qué podía saber la doncella Shannon Connely que al volver a casa a ver a su madre moribunda una última vez, sus hermanos furiosos de perder a su sirvienta, romperían el espejo que ella había usado como portal matándola de inmediato separándola para siempre de su amante fae y que este roto de dolor y en venganza maldeciría a sus hermanos a sufrir su perdida durante siete vidas_?

¿ _Acaso los mortales pueden comprender la lógica de los fae, sus conceptos del amor_? _**No**_ _,_ no era ni es posible, aun así se escribieron cientos y miles de tomos con historias teñidas con temor, reverencia, envidia y odio que relataban solo la crueldad de los fae, su orgullo y el peligro que conllevaba llamar sus atenciones, mas nunca en estos escritos se dijeron como estos cubrieron con su protección sus lugares más sagrados, cuando las pestes atacaban a los mortales, cuando las cosechas se perdían y la tierra infértil yacía congelada o cuando las guerras llegaban acabado con todo a su paso, protegiéndolos de lo peor y asegurando que vivieran para contarlo y reconstruir todo de nuevo, nunca contaron las bendiciones que dejaron cuando cruzaron el velo entre los mundos y que aun desde el _Underground_ estos siguen tejiendo y enviando a los " _niños_ " mortales.

Nunca se dijo nada de eso y solo unos pocos descendientes de aquellos que lo _vivieron_ y _dieron fe_ de sus acciones, aquellos que conocieron las muchas historias de sus bondades y aun siguiendo las viejas costumbres celebraban sus fechas sangradas en Beltane y Samhain en humilde agradecimiento por sus regalos, y a su vez enseñaron a sus hijos, tejiendo hermosos versos de poesía, canciones, fabulas y cuentos, y algunas veces solo cuando el don era muy fuerte y prodigioso en el _Sidhe Seer_ bendecido, sus historias eran reflejadas en hermosas obras de arte y solo una familia mortal _Sidhe Seer_ fue asi de bendecida, bien fuera por el amor de la Diosa Danú quien los eligió entre todos como el puente entre ambas razas o por la culpa de afrenta muchos siglos después cometida por sus hijos.

¿Acaso pueden los mortales que como estrellas fugaces atraviesan las etapas de su vida en el suspiro de un hada inferior, con un tiempo tan limitado como para confundir lujuria, deseo, costumbre o cariño con " _amor_ " comprender que una vez un fae entregaba su corazón y este era rechazado podía enloquecer de dolor y morir de pena y amor no correspondido? _No_ , claro que no, porque a diferencia de un mortal que puede amar a uno o a diez a lo largo de un día, una vez un fae consigue a su otra mitad, este está atado a ella para bien o para mal y el rechazo, es una sentencia de muerte para los inmortales hijos de la Diosa Danú, desde la maldición pronunciada por alto Rey a quien se opusieron y le fue negado el derecho de conservar a su amada, como su _igual_ y no como una simple _amante_ más, así que…

¿ _Cómo pueden juzgar, cuando no conocen ese grado de dolor y sufrimiento que padece un Fae ante la lenta muerte de la mitad de su alma entregada junto a su corazón_?

 _ **Nadie puede…**_

Asi que aterrados y temerosos de la ira y la muerte inminente de su rey, los goblin se mantenían alejados de este, a quien sus payasadas ya no hacían reír o cantar como antes, algunos habían empezado a resentir a la campeona del laberinto, solo para ser escarmentado por el mágico seto, recordándoles que la joven había ganado el derecho de regresar a casa _legítimamente_ y como eran simples goblins después del segundo o tercer rebote contra el piso de piedra, olvidaban todo resentimiento y volvían a repetir todo el circulo de intentar " _intentar animar a su rey, recibir una patada ocasional (_ _cosa que los animaba aún mas_ _) o en el peor de los casos a ser ignorados por el monarca, para luego arrastrarse entre las sombras cuando comprendían que estaba furioso, resentir a la campeona,_ _escarmiento_ _y repetición de todo de nuevo_ " a veces era muy tedioso ser un simple goblin.

Mas desde hacía varios días ellos " _simples goblins_ " habían empezado a " _cambiar_ " a _recordar/entender_ más y a ser más conscientes de lo que los rodeaba, entre otras cosas y las razones por las que se escurrían entre las sombras ahora huyendo de la furia del rey tenía mucho que ver con los acontecimientos previos y posteriores a sus cambios, pues a la mañana siguiente de lo que ellos habían llamado " _la gran tormenta del rey goblin_ " cuando había el aparecido en medio de su salón vestido con toda su regalía y fulminando a un saquillo con oro mientras una terrible tormenta mágica estremecía el Underground y el laberinto como anuncio de lo que guardaba para todos ellos.

En el _Underground_ nadie podía explicar lo que había sucedido, durante aquella noche casi dos semanas atrás, donde tras la tormenta mágica en el que el laberinto había cambiado su forma y dimensiones junto a las criaturas que allí vivían también, en masa representantes de diferentes reinos cercanos y lejanos se habían presentado ante el rey goblin tratando de averiguar a qué se debía el abrupto cambio y sobre todo si finalmente abriría los portones del laberinto nuevamente después de tres años de silencio.

El rey goblin por su parte no había contestado ni lo uno, ni lo otro, y aun cuando fue convocado por la alta corte para responder aquellas incógnitas, este se había negado a decir nada sobre aquellos tema, el no admitiría _jamás_ que ni él sabía lo que sucedía en el laberinto, aunque todos creían que si les había dado respuestas al alto rey y a la reina _fae_ , pues estos tras una audiencia privada lo habían mirado con calma benevolente, y no se había dicho más del tema y muy pronto tras el _incidente,_ las nuevas puertas del laberinto se abrieron y empezaron a llegar nuevamente los niños al _Underground_ después de tres años mortales de ausencia.

Jarerth había estado _lívido_ al día siguiente _después_ de ejecutar su venganza, al descubrir lo que había sucedido cuando al ver por la ventana, había visto un laberinto completamente distinto al que había visto desde que podía recordar, cuando se había vuelto rey goblin y se había hecho cargo de aquel seto y moldeado aquel lugar, nadie podía explicar que había sucedido ni siquiera él y eso lo había enervado aún más que su derrota ante Sarah Williams, incluso el rastro de ligero remordimiento por sus acciones había sido olvidado ante aquel fenómeno y cuando había bajado hasta la puerta principal, se había quedado perplejo al ver los hermosos portones dobles de oro trabajados en intrincadas bandas entretejidas en un complicado patrón creando un hermoso diseño que llamaba la atención e invitaba a tocarlo.

El terreno alrededor del laberinto se había convertido en una lujuria de césped verde y un delicado riachuelo que atravesaba la tierra como una banda de plata, incluso el árbol seco sobre la colina que era el inicio del laberinto, se alzaba frondoso y orgulloso estirando sus ramas cargadas de hojas perennes y capullos diminutos junto a una caminaría de pulido mármol blanco satinado, que elevándose como un puentecillo pasaba sobre el riachuelo y llevaba a las puertas del laberinto, pasando junto a un estanque cristalino lleno de peces destellantes cual diamantes, de miles de colores centellantes.

Jareth había mirado todo aquello desconcertado, perplejo y finalmente irritado y cuando había estado a punto de lanzar un cristal contra los portones en una explosión de ira, un ejército de hadas había salido de la nada y habían empezado a espolvorear los diminutos capullos ( _que él no había notado antes_ ) en el seto con polvillos de escarcha, las hadas en si eran totalmente distintas a las hadas que él había visto ( _y él había visto mucho tipos de hadas_ ) estas tenían el largo cabello en colores que iban desde rubio platino casi blanco, hasta un azul platinado eran del mismo tamaño de un hada común, y las alas parecían hechas del polvillo tornasol que dejaban caer mientras se movían de un lado al otro con gracia sobre los capullos del seto acariciándolos con delicadeza, y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por elegantes vestidos con tema floral y ojos luminosos, con la sola excepción del hada ligeramente más grande que era completamente platinada que usaba un largo vestido que caía con fluidez alrededor de ella ocultando sus pies y una diminuta banda de metal alrededor de su cabeza.

— Saludos rey goblin soy Serene — Saludó el hada con elegante educación, sorprendiéndolo por completo pues las hadas no eran conocidas por comunicarse con nadie fuera de su nido, estas eran de por si _fae_ inferiores. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle esta mañana? — Agregó entonces.

— Saludos lady Serene, quisiera saber lo que ocurrió aquí — Contesto el conteniendo la exasperación que sentía con toda la situación.

— No lo sé mi lord, creo que en realidad nadie lo sabe — Dijo esta a su vez mirando a sus hadas trabajar.

— ¿De dónde vinieron ustedes? — Preguntó una vez más.

— ¿De dónde venimos?... De ninguna parte y de todas, siempre hemos estado aquí — Dijo ella ligeramente ofendida.

Jareth contuvo apenas la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco, _Era obvio que no obtendría nada importante de un hada_ Pensó con irritación _._ Tras despedirse y dejarla cuidando de los capullos, Jareth se detuvo frente a los portones que por más que empujo y maldijo entre dientes no se abrieron para él, hasta que el hada reina entonces le dijo riendo

" _ **La caballerosidad y buenas costumbres es lo que divide a un ser culto de un ignorante, a un simple caballero de un noble**_ _"_

Y tras haber intentado todo y fracasar penosamente, Jareth se había encontrado dándole vueltas a aquellas palabras y la respuesta había sido tan obviamente sencilla que había tenido ganas de abofetearse por no haberlo visto desde el principio, aquel portón gritaba " _nobleza_ " en cada elaborada línea, tras pedir el paso con educación los portales se habían abierto sin emitir ningún chirrido y pronto él se había encontrado en un corredor prístino, sin rocas o ramas en el suelo y así había avanzado, había tardado _cuatro días_ en salir del laberinto, entre las muchas pruebas nuevas, los hermosos jardines, el enorme variado huerto de árboles frutales y entre otros porque había descubierto ( _para su irritación_ ) que dentro del lugar toda la magia externa era _limitaba_ a pequeña cosas, el laberinto no admitiría intervenciones en su nueva versión ni aun de su " _señor_ ", era obvio que el laberinto había evolucionado desarrollando una conciencia propia, aun cuando como siempre su poder seguía atado a él _parcialmente_.

Su humor no había mejorado al encontrar a los representantes de otros reinos apiñados en la sala de trono y no había tardado en enviarlos de regreso a sus casas sin respuesta alguna, sus goblins según podía ver, también estaban cambiando lentamente, no dejaban de ser traviesos y salvajes, pero si estaban demostrando una inteligencia que antes no tenían ( _o al menos eso pensaba el_ ) La visita forzada a la alta corte había sido rápida y había regresado pronto a su reino a atender sus deberes, cuando sus goblins fueron llamados a buscar un bebé por primera vez después de tres años de silencio el laberinto había aceptado a un niño deseado a los goblins y a su corredor.

Fue una experiencia nueva, fascinante e irritante en partes iguales, tras darle las opciones a la grosera hermana mayor de la beba, que la había deseado a los goblins para poder irse de fiesta con _su novio de turno_ , Jareth había visto a la mortal tratar por una hora entera de entrar al laberinto, cuando finalmente lo había logrado y había avanzado, él había descubierto que su interferencia debía ser mínima y _solo_ en casos de que la vida del corredor estuviera en _peligro_ , por lo demás él solo debía observar, mientras sus goblins atendían al bebé en un nuevo salón que su castillo había creado junto a otros cambios que iban tomando forma conforme pasaban los días, su salón de trono informal se veía más limpio y ordenado, nada que ver con el desastre de antaño y el rancio olor de ale o vino especiado y él aun no sabía si odiarlo o apreciarlo.

Así que había sido una completa sorpresa cuando el primer rayo estalló con furia estremeciendo a todo el _Underground_ meses después de aquel extraño y sorpresivo fenómeno, _todos_ los monarcas de los pequeños y grandes reinos incluido Jareth, se preocuparon ante aquel enorme y furioso estallido de poder que había estremecido como un terremoto todo él Underground, y de inmediato fueron a revisar el velo entre los mundos para asegurarse de que aun estuviera intacto y en pie, al confirmar que la barrera entre los mundos aun tenue por Samhain seguía intacta, siguieron buscando exhaustivamente alguna grieta o la razón para explicar la repentina aparición de aquella tormenta mágica sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

" _Porque lo que nadie sabía era que aquella sagrada noche de Samahain, la chica que comió el melocotón y olvido, que bailo con el rey en un círculo de hadas y recordó, que recuperó al bebé y derrotó de los goblin al rey, estaba a punto de ser madre, convirtiendo al alto rey fae en padre sin él, ni nadie saberlo, y así rompiendo sin llegar a entenderlo, una maldición que había estado matando lentamente a los hijos de la Diosa Danú y a sus bendecidos"_

=== I O F ===

En el Aboveground, Brigid hizo que Sarah se levantase después de ordenar algunas cosas, recordándole con calma y paciencia que respirara entre las contracciones, Sarah estaba bañada en sudor y una ligerísima capa de polvillo dorado cubría toda su piel, la mujer mayor no había hecho comentario alguno, jamás lo había hecho y solo había cambiado la ropa de cama por una plástica que luego había cubierto con sabanas raídas que no tenían problemas en manchar después de todo el parto era un trabajo sucio, luego había llamado a los O'Hara mientras Sarah tomaba un tibio baño de inmersión y cuando finalmente había roto fuente, había resoplado mientras pujaba durante cada contracción cuando llegó el momento, sin saber que con cada arco de terrible dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo el _Underground_ temblaba con la furia de la tormenta mágica más fuerte que jamás habían tenido y que estremecía con furia cada rincón del reino mientras el suelo del laberinto se llenaba de líneas de luz entrelazadas que poco a poco tomaban fuerza con sus contracciones.

Mientras que sobre Irlanda la tormenta estallaba con furia apagando las velas de las calabazas talladas para el _Samahain_ , entonces de golpe el relámpago estalló con fuerza abriendo las ventanas dobles de la habitación de Sarah y encandilándolas con su luz, justo cuando Sarah rugía con fuerzas apretando los dientes y clavando sus uñas en sus piernas y depositaba al diminuto bebé en manos de Brigid, luego el silencio contenido antes de que la habitación se llenara del llanto indignado del bebé y la tormenta estallara una vez más como en respuesta a su llanto,sin saber que en la habitación vecina el espaldar de la cuna y los lados del cambiador a juego unas líneas en forma de enredaderas de luz empezaban a formarse mientras una a una iban a apareciendo letras en un lenguaje muy antiguo en elegantes líneas de oro.

— Es un _varón_ Sarah, mira a tu hijo — Dijo Brigid poniéndolo de inmediato sobre el pecho de Sarah cubriéndolo con una manta, él estaba completamente limpio y seco, la partera estaba feliz y aliviada de que todo fuera sin complicaciones y sonreía mientras esperaba a que Sarah expulsara la placenta.

Mientras tanto Sarah miraba por primera vez al diminuto bebé, la pelusa de cabellos rubios platinos casi blancos coronaban su cabeza y sus orejas diminutas tenían una ligerísima forma puntiaguda en el extremo superior dándole un aire " _elfino_ " y una ligerísima y finísima capa de escarcha cubriendo su cuerpo, ella estaba encantada mirando a su inocente milagro, cuando la terrible ola de dolor la hizo dar un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡ _Por Dagda chica, hay otro_! — Juró Brigid completamente perpleja, sabiendo que en todos los ultrasonidos solo había salido  uno y _un solo bebé_ , con rapidez inconcebible para alguien de su edad y dimensión, la mujer arrastró el moisés alto y colocó allí al bebé dormido envuelto en sabanas.

— ¿ _ **QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR CON QUE HAY OTRO**_? — Rugió Sarah Wiliams cuando otra ola de dolor la atravesaba, mientras la tormenta amainaba y tocaba fin abruptamente con un brillante rayo justo cuando el segundo bebé llegaba, anunciando al mundo su presencia con un sonoro llanto indignado y batiendo los diminutos puños al mundo.

Y de un fogonazo apagado la última línea bajo el encabezado que Sarah había visto antes se completó y las enredaderas se unieron completando el círculo de oro alrededor de estas y ahora con claridad podía leerse:

" _ **Troth O'Reilly"**_

" _ **Sábháil an Sidhe Seer O'Reilly, a bhfuil an bandia na mortals Danú is grá agus d'imir sé lena bhean bronntanas thorthúlacht agus a gcuid páistí a bhfuil inflict linn a damáiste uafásach, ach amháin an Seer Sidhe do O'Reilly a ghortú dúinn go bhfuil grá agus iad siúd a bheith ag súil maithiúnas dár gníomhartha santach. A bheannaigh an Clan O'Reilly"**_

 _ **banríon cúirte ard de na sióga**_

=== I O F ===

Mientras en el _Underground_ las líneas de luz bajo el laberinto estallaban con cada nacimiento y la tormenta explotaba en enorme una lluvia de escarcha tornasol, haciendo florecer lujuriosamente cada campo del reino mágico fae, lanzándolos a preguntarse confundidos lo que había sucedido sin llegar a ninguna respuesta.

" _Porque nadie más, que algunos pocos habitantes del reino de los goblins habían visto, como casi al final de la tormenta, con el primer estallido del rayo que había estremecido la tierra bajo sus pies, las líneas de luz entretejidas que formaban un patrón desconocido y gigante, habían estallado disolviéndose en el aire y como un grupo de los capullos que las nuevas hadas habían estado cuidando con celo en el laberinto y sus alrededores durante meses habían florecido, y luego con un segundo y último estallido de luz habían florecido el resto de los capullos y con ellos había florecido también el resto del Underground"_

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora.**


	10. Cap 10: La familia O'Reilly

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _La vida nos da sorpresas cuando menos uno se lo espera, Dios y la vida me dieron no uno sino dos enormes regalos que me sorprenden cada día desde el primer instante en que los tuve en brazos, frágiles y diminutos espolvoreados en escarcha tornasol, mis dos diminutos milagros._

 _Nunca pensé que podría ser tan inmensamente feliz, la vida ha sido muy buena conmigo y no puedo quejarme, es como si mi suerte cambiara por completo con la llegada de mis dos amados regalos, los veo y sé que son la razón, el motivo por el que me levanto a diario a enfrentar el mundo, mi antigua vida terminó con la llegada de ellos a mi vida y con ellos la luz que ilumino cada rincón de mí._

 _Es increíble cómo pueden cambiar las cosas y como puede cambiarte la vida una sola decisión, una sola noticia, es como el "efecto" mariposa, un diminuto detalle puede cambiar por completo la vida de una persona o un grupo de ellas._

 _Nunca pensé que tendría que regresar a Boston tan pronto, menos aún bajo estas circunstancias… pero este llamado es algo que no puedo ignorar, Toby es una de las pocas personas por las que recorrería el infierno de ida y vuelta y si él me necesita, allí estaré para él una vez más, la vida jugando a los dados conmigo lanzándome más y más cosas… espero que sea en buena fe y no buscando quebrarme nuevamente, una persona tiene un nivel de resistencia limitado, no quisiera tener que probar el mío, la última vez perdí tantos pedazos reconstruyéndome, que tuve que dar por perdidas muchas piezas y usar otras cosas para repárame a mí misma lo mejor que pude, así que con las grietas allí bajo la fachada, simplemente preferiría no ser puesta a prueba una vez más, creo que con una vez ya fue suficiente"_

 **Sorcha O'Reilly**

* * *

 **Cap 10: La familia O'Reilly**

* * *

Sarah Williams o mejor conocida como _Sorcha_ o _Sarah O'Reilly_ , revisaba por última vez las loncheras preparadas sobre el mesón, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, lo último que quería era que alguno de sus hijos se enfermara por haber consumido algo que no podían consumir, Dios sabía lo que le había tocado vivir con ellos los últimos casi cinco años cuando había tenido que dejarlos para poder seguir estudiando y trabajando, había sido una suerte cuando logro ( _tras muchas suplicas_ ) convencer a Brigid de quedarse con ella como su niñera, mentora y finalmente amiga.

Al final Sarah había terminado contándole toda la verdad, además era difícil ocultárselo cuando tus bebés estornudan una diminuta nube de escarcha tornasol sobre su nana, Brigid había escuchado pacientemente sin juzgarla y había jurado solemnemente guardar el secreto y Dios sabe que la mujer lo había guardado y había hecho hasta lo imposible para que sus bebés pasaran la revisión médica que toda partera está obligada a hacer con la asistencia de un pediatra certificado.

Brigid incluso se había lanzado con ella al extenso estudio de gaélico antiguo hasta dar con una traducción aproximada a la de la cuna y cambiador de sus bebes que decía más o menos así:

* * *

" _ **Fidelidad o fiel a los O'Reilly**_

 _ **Salve las Sidhe Seer O'Reilly a quienes la Diosa Danú, de los mortales más amó bendijo enormemente y también tocó con su don de fertilidad y a quienes nosotros su hijos infligimos un terrible daño, salve a las Sidhe Seer O'Reilly quienes para los Danan nos son amados y de quienes esperamos perdón por nuestros egoístas actos.**_

 _ **Bendito sea el Clan O'Reilly.**_

 _ **Alta reina de la corte de las hadas"**_

* * *

Sarah había quedado con más preguntas que respuestas y Brigid le había asegurado que aquello era algo grande e importante, y se había lanzado a contarle historias sobre los clanes que supuestamente habían sido bendecidos por los fae y como los O'Reilly se distinguían entre todos ellos, Sarah había escuchado con curiosidad, cautela y creciente preocupación pues prácticamente las historias de Brigid le confirmaban que ella no se había desecho de Jareth aun y este podría volver a su vida, lo bueno era que con ese conocimiento venia algo de protección para ella y Sarah ciertamente echaría mano de todo lo que tuviera a mano para asegurarse de protegerse a sí misma y a sus bebes, así fuera del mismísimo padre de sus hijos, simplemente " _Sarah no confiaba en el dudaba que pudiera hacerlo alguna vez_ ".

=== I O F ===

Aquella mañana Sarah cerró cada lonchera con un chasquido y revisó los morrales y los termos llenos de té, agua y un juguete para cada uno por tercera vez y tras cerrarlos, finalmente se volvió hacia la cocina y con una movimiento fluido, y un giro experto de su muñeca depositó la última panqueca en uno de los cuatro platos sobre el mesón antes de volcar miel _extraída de sus propios panales_ sobre cada pequeña montaña.

— ¡Mami! — Dijo una vocecilla suave antes de sentir un cuerpo pequeño estrellarse contra ella obligándola con una sonrisa a recuperar el balance y a prepararse para el segundo asalto.

— ¡Mamiiiii! — Soltó otra voz más aguda y cantarina abrazándola también, mientras ella dejaba la jarra de jugo de naranjas sobre el mesón dispuesto para el desayuno.

— Buenos días mis _pajarillos locos_ — Saludó Sarah inclinándose a besar a sus milagros, Sarah los miró a los ojos y sintió un inmenso amor por ellos inundarla al punto que sentía su pecho a punto de estallar y como todos los días desde que aceptó que estaba embarazada, dio gracias a Dios silenciosamente por tenerlos e incluso a _"el"_ por que sin sus acciones para bien o para mal ella no los tendría allí con ella.

Ellos se habían convertido en la razón de su vida, la fuerza que la impulsaba a salir todos los días de la cama a dar lo mejor de sí, ella y todos habían estados en shock por días saber que no era un bebé si no dos, pero ella no podía estar más feliz, y no podía ni pensar en una vida sin sus ángeles.

— Vamos niños a desayunar, su madre tiene que ir a trabajar y la abuela Brigid los buscará más tarde e iremos al parque a la fiesta del pequeño _Tomy O'Brian_ — Dijo Brigid con voz maternal, desde que sus hijos le habían llamado abuela la primera vez, la mujer se había derretido como la mantequilla en una sartén ardiendo, los pequeños bribones tenían a todos bajo sus encantos ( _ellos eran condenadamente idénticos a su padre_ ).

— _¡Yayyy!_ — Celebraron ante la idea de ir de fiesta, sus hijos definitivamente eran las almas de las fiestas y sabiendo lo que sabía de su padre, Sarah no se sorprendía en lo más mínimo, aunque empezaría a preocuparse si empezaba a encontrar gallinas libres por la casa o algún goblin.

Los observó con indulgencia mientras su hijo mayor empujaba a su hermana sobre el borde una silla para ayudarla a subir y luego con atlética destreza él se había sentado en las sillas altas, ambos tenían un uniforme de pantalón negro para su hijo y falda en tela escocesa verde oscuro con negro para su hija, ambos usaban camisa de mangas largas blancas con corbata en forma de lazo en la misma tela escocesa verde oscuro con negro, con zapatos de cuero negro y altas medias blancas justo tres dedos por debajo de la rodilla, el salvaje cabello rubio platino de su hijo había sido domado ( _con mucho esfuerzo_ ) y caía sobre sus hombros amarrados con una tira negra, y de nada había valido cortárselo su cabello crecía con rapidez, su hija había dejado junto a su plato un revoltijo de cintas verdes y blancas y su cepillo rosado de _Barbie_ , con las que Sarah terminaría haciéndole una trenza francesa elaborada en la mitad del largo y lacio cabello rubio platino que caía en cascada hasta más debajo de las caderas, su chica era toda una princesa y o tenía problemas en negarlo.

— Vamos pues — Los animó Sarah dando con ellos las gracias por la comida y empezando a comer sin dejar de observar a sus hijos.

Los dos eran un poco más listos que la media, y habían aprendido muy temprano que no eran _"extraños"_ si no _"diferentes"_ en el _buen sentido_ de la palabra y ella se había esforzado en mantenerlos con los pies sobre la tierra a pesar de las tendencias principescas que de vez en cuando ellos solían manifestar, Dios sabía que ella no permitiría que fueran como ella a los quince, ni como su padre a la edad que tuviera el rey goblin ( _y no quería pensar en eso_ ).

Había sido difícil ( _si no imposible_ ) ocultarles su magia interna, más cuando puedes hacer levitar o desaparecer cosas a voluntad y ellos lo habían y lo seguían haciendo ( _a diario_ ) , Sarah les había enseñado con esfuerzo a ocultar sus dones y ellos gracias al cielo habían aprendido a hacerlo con rapidez, dentro de la casa fuera de la vista de todos ellos podían volar si querían ( _y siempre y cuando no rompieran nada, ni se rompieran algo ellos_ ) pero frente a extraños y en la calle debían controlarse so pena de sufrir un castigo de su madre y ellos odiaban que su madre se molestara con ellos así que " _obedecían_ " dentro de la silenciosa regla " _si no me ven estoy a salvo_ " y ese había sido todo el acuerdo que Sarah sabia iba a lograr y con resignación lo había aceptado, estaba en la naturaleza de ambos hacer travesuras y jugar con todo el mundo, ellos eran _fae_ e hijos de su padre, el rey goblin en comparación con él, sus hijos eran "serios aburridos y controlados".

— ¿Mas jugo cariño? — Preguntó Brigid a Brianna que asintió sin dejar de masticar, sirviéndole tanto a ella como a Jaden que la miraba con sus ojos turquesa clarísimo en muda petición.

Sarah terminó de comer y dejó su plato en el fregadero y tras lavarse las manos, rescató el cepillo rosado de su hija de la maraña de cintas y empezó a peinarla mientras los demás terminaban de comer y empezaba a tejer el suave y lacio cabello en una elaborada trenza, a su hija le gustaba verse bien y era una suerte que ella hubiera heredado su grueso y lacio cabello, Sarah sonrió internamente con un deje de dolor, ellos se parecían tanto a su padre y a ella, que a veces _dolía_ verlos, cada uno tenía la pupila izquierda dilatada como él y sus ojos no eran ni azules ni verdes si no de un clarísimo turquesa que a veces parecía mercurio líquido.

 _¡Oh Jareth, no sabes el daño que te has hecho a ti mismo!_ Pensó Sarah con tristeza.

En sus estudios en la biblioteca de su difunta abuela ella había aprendido muchas cosas de los fae, el Rey goblin amaba profundamente a los niños y deseaba que todos fueran amados y cuidados, por ello el laberinto se encargaba de probar si estos eran realmente queridos por aquellos que los cuidaban y jamás había regresado a un niño, porque con su magia este sacaba a relucir los verdaderos sentimientos del corredor, el bebé no era convertido en goblin a voluntad, aquellos que se transformaban en goblin habían sido abusados física y espiritualmente al punto de que no podrían adaptarse al mundo fae sin eventualmente causarse daño, o a otros debido a sus traumas y en muchos casos al rencor y odio dentro de ellos, como goblins ellos olvidaban todo pero se convertían en aquellas criaturas despreocupadas y felices por la felicidad de simplemente estar feliz.

Sarah recordó, ella lo había llamado antes a riesgo de perder a sus hijos a favor de él, lo había llamado cuando apenas regresó a la universidad y sus hijos habían enfermado y ni ella Brigid sabían porque, pero pronto habían sospechado que era por la magia en ellos y a pesar de sus desesperados llamados, a pesar de sus suplicas cuando la temperatura de sus hijos se había elevado haciéndolos verse como un par de luciérnagas gigantes, él no había acudido. Sarah había llorado amargamente sobre sus bebés y había estado junto a ellos combatiendo la fiebre con paños húmedos y oraciones y suplicas desesperadas, hasta que gradualmente la temperatura había bajado lentamente durante dos días seguidos hasta desaparecer por completo, Sarah rogaba al cielo no tener que pasar por algo así de nuevo, en su corazón sabía que ella se volvería loca de dolor si algo les pasara.

— Vamos chicos o llegaremos tarde — Dijo Sarah ayudando a su hija a bajar del banco alto más por costumbre que por necesidad sus hijos tenían la gracia innata de los felinos, tras quitarse el delantal dejando ver sus jeans azul prelavado y su blusa de lino blanco con botones de perla y su suéter de cachemir crema favorito, Sarah recogió su cartera y siguió a Brigid que llevaba un enorme bolso de patchwork hasta la Van donde sus hijos ya estaban sentados en sus sillas de seguridad con sus bolsos y loncheras a mano, tras subirse ambas mujeres se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y partieron.

Tras dejar a los niños en el jardín de infancia privado donde había conseguido que los maestros entendieran el _régimen alimenticio_ de sus hijos y de paso era una excelente escuela, Sarah dejó a Brigid en el mercado de leche que funcionaba aquel día y siguió hasta el centro de Limerick donde estacionó su Van que ahora rezaba en elegantes letras doradas _"Pastelería y delicadeces O'Reilly"_ Sarah sonrió con alegría y orgullo como cada vez que llegaba a su pastelería.

Con esfuerzo había logrado graduarse de la universidad y había obtenido su especialidad en arte y había seguido trabajando desde casa durante tres años, a los veintiuno Sarah había recibido su herencia y su fideicomiso y había hecho que su abogado el tío Jon arreglara todo desde Boston para ahórrale el viaje, y había dado el gran paso alquilando el pequeño local y contratando una pequeña plantilla para atenderlo, con altas y bajas Sarah había logrado mantenerse firme y finalmente había empezado a comprar maquinaria poco a poco, hasta que pudo comprar el edificio de tres pisos apretujado entre dos edificios más en donde estaba ahora, tras invertir en remodelar sin dejar de trabajar, Sarah había tardado cuatro años en total en tener la pastelería que quería.

La fachada principal era elegante con el enorme cartel que anunciaba su pastelería con una de sus creaciones de azúcar más emblemática para ella, el hermoso pastel que había hecho para celebrar el nacimiento de sus hijos y otros dulces más; la terraza cubierta por un toldo de franjas blancas y rojas estaba vacía en ese momento más cuando abriera, en el espacio estarían dos hileras de mesas de aluminio con sus sillas a cada lado del espacio que daba hacia la entrada de la pastelería, de amplias vidrieras e iluminada hasta el último rincón para mostrar los postres que ofrecían a sus clientes, el ambiente era acogedor y no se parecía para nada a las estériles pastelerías en los que había trabajado en Boston.

— Buenos días jefa — Saludó Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a los otros empleados que esperaban su llegada, Sarah los saludó a su vez y tras abrir, cada uno como un pequeño ejército bien entrenado se lanzó a hacer su parte, pronto el olor de pastas y dulces recién horneados invadió el lugar y los clientes empezaron a entrar y salir con sus pedidos y la terraza se llenó de otros que acompañados de su bebida preferida comían algún bollo relleno o un simple pan dulce con chocolate caliente, tal como Sarah había querido.

— ¿Falta algún pedido de pasteles por terminar, díganme cómo vamos por hoy, que falta? — Preguntó Sarah, vestida con su uniforme de chef blanco y el cabello recogido pulcramente en la base de la nuca y asegurado con una redecilla bajo el gorro de chef como todos sus empleados.

— El único pastel que falta y nos está dando problemas es el de la chica O'Malley que no termina de decidirse si quiere o no los acabados en crema pastelera perlada o dorada — Dijo Will un joven inmigrante escoses que había llegado a su puerta suplicando por un empleo, y ella le había dado _una_ sola oportunidad y el joven estaba demostrando habérsela ganado.

— Déjenme ver el resto, de Gwen me encargo yo — Dijo ella, mientras uno a uno, sus cinco pasteleros sacaban los pedidos de aquel día, Sarah miró cada uno con aire crítico, y tras corregir un detalle o dos, pronto estuvieron en sus cajas listos para que Maggie los entregara. — Ya podemos empezar con el resto de los pasteles de este fin de semana, Annie por favor dile a Jane que te de los pedidos en espera — Dijo Sarah antes quitarse los guantes de látex y sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón de lino blanco y marcar a Gwen, que tras unos minutos de discusión se decidió por el dorado en su pastel de bodas, al que Sarah estaba obligada a ir con sus hijos, para deleite de estos que parecían vivir para las fiestas. _Como el padre…_ Pensaba Sarah sonriendo tristemente.

=== I O F ===

El día había sido duro pero gratificante, cuando Sarah salió de la pastelería dejando a cargo de cerrar y abrir al día siguiente a Marion una morena y vivaracha cuarentona que trabajaba frente al mostrador y había sido la primera persona que ella había contratado.

Sarah se subió a su fiel Van, y llegó a casa justo a tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida y arreglase para la boda de Gwen con su gigante meloso, a ella no le había sorprendido cuando Murphy hijo y la hiperactiva rubia habían empezado a salir, así que tras mirarse en el espejo, Sarah se vio con aire crítico, el vestido de seda negro era recatado pero no al punto de hacerla ver como una anciana, era simplemente _elegante_ su cuerpo se había recuperado del embarazo con rapidez y este le había llenado sus curvas dándole el cuerpo de una mujer de casi veintitrés al llegar finalmente al peso ideal en que se había mantenido gracias a un régimen alimenticio estricto que llevaba con sus hijos, su largo cabello lo había recogido todo en un moño suelto en la base de la nuca sostenido por un par de peinetas de plata, apenas se había maquillado un poco a pesar de las diminutas partículas de escarcha esparcidas en su cuerpo y estaba lista, tras buscar a sus hijos vestidos de punta en blanco para el cortejo de boda y sosteniendo sus respectivas almohadillas Sarah, Brigid y los niños partieron a la boda, de la que como siempre Sarah terminaba huyendo de los ramos y ganando un dije más para ocultarlo como todos los demás en su el mismo joyero donde había guardado el primero.

=== I O F ===

Al regresar a casa Sarah estaba tan feliz y agotada que arrastraba los pies, mientras cargaba a Brianna y arrastraba a Jaden de la mano con la ayuda de Brigid, tras desvestirlos, ponerles las pijamas, meterlos en la cama y dar las buenas noches a Brigid ( _a pesar de ser las dos de la mañana_ ) con la esperanza de descansar cuatro horas antes de iniciar su rutina del día, Sarah se retiró a su habitación e ignoró el montón de mensajes que había en la contestadora a esa hora lo único que quería era ignorar al mundo y _dormir_ , así que se quitó las sandalias de medio tacón y el largo vestido y lo dejó sobre la silla tipo trono frente a su tocador y se puso una bata, ya tomaría un baño en la mañana, estaba quitándose el maquillaje cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar estridentemente.

— ¿Aló? — Contestó Sarah siguiendo un impulso y evitando despertar a sus hijos.

— Sarah muchacha llevo llamándote hace horas — Saludó Maude Kinkaid con un deje de alivio.

— ¿Qué sucede?, Maude son las dos de la mañana aquí — Dijo Sarah preocupada, ella había seguido en contacto con Alice y su familia aunque no les haba hablado aun de sus hijos y ellos conocían la diferencia de horario.

— Oh Sarah cariño, lo siento, lo siento mucho pero Toby…

— ¿Toby… que pasa con Toby, está bien? — Dijo Sarah con el corazón en un puño, su hermano y ella habían mantenido una secreta relación a distancia con la ayuda de los Jackson y los Kinkaid, ¿ _Qué había pasado, Jareth había regresado por él, también iba a usarlo para vengarse de ella_?

— No, no cariño, Toby está bien gracias a Dios, pero tu padre y Karen no, Sarah ambos murieron hace tres horas en un accidente de tránsito, Toby estaba en la escuela y Leda que es su maestra este año me llamó de inmediato — Explicó Maude, Sarah sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro y las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, el hombre había cometido errores pero había sido un buen padre hasta que Karen llegó a sus vidas a arruinarlo todo, lo único bueno de su aparición había sido Toby.

— ¿Con quién esta Toby? — Preguntó Sarah finalmente, concentrándose en lo más importante.

— Con los Jackson — Respondió Maude.

— Hazme un enorme favor Mamá Maude, llámalos y diles que voy en camino, ahora mismo tengo que ordenar unas cosas aquí para poder partir — Dijo Sarah tratando de pensar con lógica.

— Esta es tu casa hija — Dijo la mujer a su vez, Sarah se sintió culpable como siempre, por todo lo que les había ocultado y sabiendo que la esperaba un buen regaño con tirón de orejas incluidos y MUY merecido que se lo tenía por cobarde.

— Lo sé, pero no voy sola, cuando llegue entenderás — Respondió Sarah cortando la comunicación, no dándole tiempo a preguntar nada. — Ay papa, te fuiste sin saber de tus nietos, te fuiste sin volver a mirarme a la cara y llamarme hija _mea culpa_ y tuya por igual — Murmuró entre lágrimas, mientras se ponía en movimiento, todo agotamiento físico olvidado con la noticia y todas las cosas que debían finiquitar antes de viajar al funeral de su padre.

Entró en su closet y empezó a sacar ropa adecuada para la ocasión y clima de Boston y tras ubicar una maleta mediana y guardar todo lo que iba a necesitar, Sarah hizo lo mismo con sus hijos sin despertarlos, era una suerte que cada habitación tuviera su baño y enorme closet y pudiera hacer eso sin perturbarlos; tras tener listo el equipaje de ambos niños y la muda de ropa para viajar apartada, Sarah bajó a su despacho a ordenar sus documentos legales y a despertar a un montón de gente que a esa hora la maldeciría alegremente antes de escucharla y poder hacer algo por ella.

Para las siete de la mañana por las venas de Sarah solo corría café orgánico, había arreglado con su abogado en Irlanda todo tipo de documentos que le enviaría por correo especial a Sarah apenas ella lo ordenara, pues ella pelearía con el mismo demonio por su hermano ( _técnicamente_ _ya lo había hecho antes ¿no?_ ), había dejado a Marion y Brigid ( _que se había negado a dejar Irlanda_ ) a cargo de su pastelería, había hablado con la escuela de sus hijos para pedir una baja de dos semanas para poder ir a Boston y para arreglar todo para el sepelio y traer a Toby consigo, había arreglado con su banco el pago de la nómina de su plantilla, entre un montón de cosas más y había tomado el primer vuelo a Boston a las nueve de la mañana con sus dos hijos, mas callados que de costumbres ante la noticia de la muerte de su abuelo, del que su madre siempre hablaba con una expresión de tristeza y al que solo habían visto en fotos.

Para Sarah habían sido las seis horas más largas de su vida, después de la fiebre de dos días de sus hijos e incluyendo las primeras seis horas de vida de su pastelería, había declinado cortésmente la comida que ofrecía la aerolínea explicándole a la aeromoza de la condición alimenticia que padecían los tres, y alimentó a sus hijos del tarro con dulce de frutos secos, pan negro, empanadillas de calabaza y carne ecológica que había hecho mientras ordenaba todo el viaje y que con ayuda de un informe médico le habían permitido abordar en el avión con aquella carga.

Había dibujado y leído con ellos y luego los había visto mirar por la ventanilla del avión encantados con las nubes, sus hijos no eran nuevos en el viaje, habían ido a _Londres, Francia y Escocia_ con ella en varias ocasiones y a otras ciudades de Irlanda cuando ella no se sentía de ánimos para manejar por muchas horas y sus expresiones de deleite seguían siendo las mismas, a veces se preguntaba qué sucedería si aprendían a transformarse en ave y salieran volando, solo pensarlo la aterraba, por eso les había hecho _prometerle_ que no la dejarían atrás, junto con otras cosas más por su seguridad, por ejemplo que no le darían _su palabra_ a nadie sin antes consultarle ( _ellos eran fae y podían verse obligados a hacer algo que no querían o no debían hacer_ ) no decirle su verdadero nombre completo a nadie ( _ella no había escrito sus nombres completos en los certificados de nacimientos, ni se los había dicho a nadie_ ) etc.

=== I O F ===

Cuando aterrizaron en suelo americano, Sarah se sentía tensa y muy estresada al punto que podía sentir los músculos de la espalda y los hombros tan tensos que rayaba en el dolor como si hubiese tenido que amasar quince Kilos de fondant satinado en menos de tres minutos para extenderlo en un pastel con la entrega en retraso; tras pasar los controles de emigración cada uno arrastró su maleta y sus bolsos de mano, Sarah guardó los documentos en su cartera y guio a sus hijos hasta la oficina de carros para rentar, ella ya había arreglado que le alquilaran una camioneta _Ecosport_ con dos asientos de seguridad para sus hijos, así que tras pagar, cargar el equipaje con la servicial ayuda de un empleado de la empresa y verificar los seguros de los asientos de sus hijos funcionaran correctamente, Sarah se dirigió a la casa de los Jackson donde esperaba ver a Toby, durante el trayecto sus hijos miraban por la ventana lanzando una pregunta tras otra sobre el lugar y absorbiendo todo lo que veían, seguro para contarlo a sus amigos cuando volvieran a la escuela.

La casa de los Jackson era una casa de arquitectura Isabelina que quedaba a cinco cuadras de la casa donde Sarah había vivido la mitad de su vida, blanca y de techo gris de amplias ventanas y un jardín lleno de flores bien cuidadas.

— ¿Ahora si llegamos mami? — Preguntó Jaden con impaciencia por décima vez.

— Si cariño, ya llegamos, ahora las reglas, no _toquen_ nada, ni una pisca de sus trucos, nada de escarcha y _compórtense_ recuerden que no estamos en casa — Recordó ella mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¡ _ **Si señora mama, señor**_! — Cantaron ambos haciendo saludo marcial.

 _Dios, lo que las caricaturas le enseñaban a los niños de ahora_ Pensó Sarah meneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

Sarah bajó del auto cartera en mano, y los ayudó a bajar a ambos y los miró con atención, ellos eran altos para su edad, Jaden estaba pulcramente vestido con pantalones negros de pinzas, camisa manga larga y suéter con corte tipo V gris oscuro que dejaba ver el cuello banco de su camisa de lino y el cabello rubio platino recogido en la base de la nuca con una tira negra, parecía un hombrecito en miniatura, mientras Brianna tenía un vestido azul marino con mangas cortas abombadas con cuello tipo marinero de corte redondo con una cinta ancha y blanca atada en la cintura alta del vestido con un lazo que caía a la espalda, y la falda que caía con volantes blancos justo debajo de la rodilla con zapatos negros y mallas blancas y el cabello tejido aun en la misma complicada trenza con cintas azules y blancas que había pedido aquella mañana, sus hijos eran hermosos como un par de muñecos de porcelana.

Arrancando la vista de sus hijos, decido que los tres estaban presentables y tocó la puerta una, dos veces antes de que María la ama de llaves de los Jackson respondiera.

— Señora María, tanto tiempo — Saludo Sara a la mujer mayor que había estado con aquella familia desde que inmigrara de su país.

— Srta. Sarah mire pues como se ha puesto de hermosa — Dijo la mujer mayor encerrándola en un abrazo, como siempre Sarah pudo oler en ella ese aroma a café y a especias que ella siempre solía asociar con la mujer. — Siento mucho lo de tu padre niña

— Gracias señora María — Dijo Sarah apartándose y tomando las manos de sus hijos y sonriéndole a la mujer que los miraba con sospecha. — Señora María, quiero presentarle a mis hijos, Jaden y Brianna — Dijo sonriendo con orgullo cuando sus hijos sonrieron encantadoramente a la mujer mayor, y se la metieron en el bolsillo de inmediato.

— Pero mira que par de muñecos tienes niña… bueno ya no tan niña — Dijo María guiándolos al recibidor — Ya vengo voy por doña Clare y por tu hermano

— Señora María… nadie lo sabe aún — Dijo Sarah sentándose rodeada por sus hijos, la mujer mayor solo asintió y siguió.

— ¿Mami, crees que les gustemos? — Preguntó Brianna mirando a Sarah con la inocencia de un niño, sin comprender las palabras que ella le había dicho a María.

— Los amaran, y yo tendré que pelearme con todos ellos por ustedes — Aseguró Sarah dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno. — El Tío Toby nos necesita ahora ¿Entienden verdad? — Añadió mientras ambos asentían sabiendo que tendrían que compartir a su mama.

— ¡ _Sarah_! — Dijo el niño de diez años corriendo hacia ella ciegamente con los ojos azules hinchados y llenos de nuevas lágrimas, Sarah se levantó automáticamente abrazando a Toby que se lanzó contra ella, las fotos no le hacían justicia, su hermanito era un niño guapo, nada quedaba del bebé de cinco años que había dejado atrás. — No están más Sarah, mamá, papá... ¿Qué voy a hacer? — lloró Toby con el rostro hundido en el estómago de su hermana.

— Todo va a estar bien Toby, no puedo hacer nada por Karen y papá, pero estoy aquí para ti, de hecho, _estamos_ aquí para ti — Dijo Sarah acariciando el cabello rubio de su hermano varios tonos más oscuro que el de sus hijos. — Toby, quiero que conozcas a tu sobrinos — Dijo Sarah logrando que el dejara de llorar y la mirara perplejo.

— ¿Sobrinos, como, cuando? — Soltó Toby atropelladamente, Sarah vio a Clare junto a María con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mano temblorosa cubriendo sus labios.

— ¿Niños? — Dijo Sarah apartándose para que Toby y Clare pudieran ver bien a sus hijos.

— Hola Tío Toby, yo soy Brianna y él es Jaden — Dijo Brianna dulcemente dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que derritió a todos en el acto apuntando con un delicado dedito pálido hacia su hermano.

— ¿Te caemos bien? — Preguntó Jaden con curiosidad y un brillo de picardía en los ojos, él podía reconocer a un bromista a kilómetros de distancia y su tío a pesar de estar llorando era un _bromista_ como ellos.

— S-si claro, h…hola — Contestó Toby dándoles una sonrisa temblorosa antes de ver a Sarah y avanzar hacia ellos y con un deje de galantería tomo la diminuta mano de Brianna e hizo una leve reverencia que ella devolvió sonriendo encantada y luego estrechó la mano de Jaden en un gesto tan masculino que infló el pequeño pecho de su hijo con orgullo de ser reconoció como el _igual_ de su tío, Toby los tenía en el bolsillo tanto como ellos lo tenían a él.

— Y ella es la abuela Clare — Finalizó Sarah avanzando hacia la mujer que lloraba en silencio y la abrazaba con fuerzas. — Perdóname por no decirles, pero estaba asustada, avergonzada y no sabía cómo lo tomarían, _perdón_ — Susurró Sarah, mientras la mujer le devolvía el abrazo y reía entre lágrimas.

— No hay nada que perdonar, son hermosos Sarah, tus bebés son hermosos — Dijo ella soltándose y mirando a los dos niños rubísimos mirarla con aquellos enormes ojos turquesa clarísimo llenos de curiosidad.

— _**Hola abuelita Clare**_ — Saludaron Brianna y Jaden bajo la dirección de Toby, después de ser debidamente abrazados y besados ( _media docena de veces_ ) por Clare, Brianna y Jaden se quedaron hablando con Toby, mientras Sarah se ponía al día con Clare y usaba su teléfono para arreglar con el abuelo Jon el funeral y todo lo demás, tras repetir las presentaciones con el abuelo Jon, Sarah consultó con él la situación de Toby y decidieron dejarlo todo para después del velorio, tras eso Sarah se despidió de los Jackson y se llevó a Toby con ella pues este se había negado a separarse de ella.

=== I O F ===

Sarah había dado la vuelta a la manzana por tercera vez hecha un manojo de temblorosos nervios ante la idea de enfrentase a los Kinkaid y el secreto que les había guardado _deliberadamente_.

— Mami… _tengo hambre_ — Dijo Brianna, sacándola de su conflicto interno y llevándola a estacionarse _finalmente_ en frente de la casa de los Kinkaid, Toby sonrió levemente al ver la reacción instantánea de Sarah y esta le lanzó una mirada que decía _"Ni una sola palabra Toby_ " y el sabiamente no hizo ningún comentario, aunque se moría por hacerlo no era tonto y apreciaba mucho su cuello y orejas porque si ella no lo ahorcaba le cocería las orejas a regaños.

Tras bajar a sus hijos con la ayuda de Toby, Sarah respiró profundo y tocó la puerta dos veces, cuando se abrió la puerta Sarah apenas tuvo tiempo para soltar a sus hijos y adelantarse para que no los atropellara la bola de energía que la había recibido.

— SARAHHHH ¿CUANDO LLEGASTE? — Gritó Alice a todo pulmón haciendo el serio intento de exprimirla con un abrazo de oso muy apretado.

— Alice… _aire_ … _aire_ — Dijo Sarah ahogándose, mientras Toby y sus hijos se reían por lo bajo ante las acciones de su amiga y la cómica situación en la que estaba.

— ¡SUELTALA MUCHACHA QUE NO LA DEJAS RESPIRAR! — Soltó Matilda dándole un manotazo en cabeza a Alice que la dejo ir de mala gana. — Mírate pues, una mujer ya — Dijo Matilda dándole un abrazo suave, Sarah vio con tristeza como la mujer había envejecido aún más durante sus años de ausencia, las arrugas de risas más marcadas y su cuerpo grande moviéndose con más cuidado y lentitud.

— _Abuela Matilda_ — Susurro Sarah devolviéndole el abrazo y sintiendo por primera vez que había vuelto a casa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió mirando a la anciana a los ojos. — _Te pido perdón_ , por no decirte esto antes y espero que no te decepciones de mí — Dijo en voz baja y la anciana la miro con los ojos llenos de curiosidad que la hacían verse diez años más joven de lo que era.

— Sea lo que sea, te perdono muchacha, vamos adentro bienvenida a casa — Dijo la anciana con la calma que los años y la sabiduría le dan a una mujer con su carácter, Alice había entrado a la casa llamando a todos los que se encontraban allí, así que Sarah siguió a Matilda con sus hijos agarrados de las manos empeñados en ocultarse detrás de ella tal vez espantados por el vivas animo de Alice y Toby junto a ellos quien fue que cerró la puerta al final.

— Sarah cariño tanto tiempo — Saludó Dunncan ayudando a Matilda a sentarse pesadamente en el enorme sillón.

— Dunncan espero que estés bien — Saludó Sarah sonriendo, mientras una embarazada Leda, Maude, Alice y Hamich entraban a la sala y saludaban a Sarah sin notar a los dos niños escondidos detrás de ella. — Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme con todos, y digo toda la familia por no decirles nada antes y después podrán preguntar lo que quieran por ahora, quiero que conozcan a dos personas que se han convertido en el centro de mi vida, Brianna y Jaden, mis hijos — Dijo Sarah sonriendo y empujando a los dos niños frente a ella para que los Kinkaid y Hamich los vieran.

— ¿Hola? — Saludo Brianna agitando su diminuta y delicada mano con timidez y durante un minuto entero la habitación cayó en un silencio perplejo, los Kinkaid estaban en shock pero Hamich parecía muy pálido y a punto de desmayarse allí donde estaba.

— ¡SOY… TIAAAAAAAAA! — Rugió Alice entonces como si de un grito de guerra se tratase, y fue como la señal que los otros necesitaban para reaccionar.

Maude corrió a rescatar a los niños del abrazo de oso de Alice y terminó abrazándolos ella y luego se los pasó a Dunncan y se volvió a abrazar a Sarah con fuerza ambas riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, Sarah rio ante la locura que se había desatado y cuando Hamich se agachó frente a sus hijos y colocó sus enormes manos temblorosas sobre los platinados cabellos de Jaden y Brianna tocándolos con reverencia, Sarah pudo ver el shock y la comprensión brillar en sus ojos azul rey, antes de que en una mezcla violenta de emociones, él la mirara a ella fijamente, antes de apartar la mirada avergonzado tal vez de que ella lo viera tan vulnerable en ese momento.

— A ver ustedes, vengas aquí con la _abuela Matilda_ — Dijo la anciana con la voz marcial rota por las lágrimas, los niños vieron a Sarah y esta asintió animándolos, y tomados de la mano se acercaron a la anciana y la miraron tímida inocencia. — _Del oro más pálido y fino, como rayos de sol hilados por la luna, de las joyas más pálidas las ventanas del alma, embestidos con el brillo de las más brillantes estrellas, de pálida tez suave como la más exquisita de las sedas, hermosos son los hijos… hermosos son **tus** hijos Sorcha O'Reilly_ — Dijo Matilda con sus ojos marrones brillando de alegría y una sobrecogedora emoción.

Sarah sintió algo dentro de ella tensarse ante las palabras de Matilda, que sonaban sospechosamente a _profecía_ , pero lo dejó de lado antes de sonreír y aceptar el cumplido, luego Maude los había arrastrado a todos a la cocina, mientras Dunncan y Hammich descargaban el auto de Sarah negándose se plano a dejarla quedarse en otro lugar, cuando sus hijos y Toby comieron, se bañaron y se habían puesto el pijama, Sarah los había metido en la cama a los tres y Toby les había contado un cuento lleno de magia y fantasía, y luego ella había regresado a la sala a contestar las preguntas que con seguridad los Kinkaid le harían.

Después de contarles una versión editada ( _MUY editada_ ) de lo que había sucedido, Sarah sintió todo el agotamiento físico de casi dos días sin dormir, el stress y el cambio de horarios caer con fuerza sobre ella y cuando se unió a sus hijos y a Toby en la cama doble que estaba en aquella habitación se aseguró de que estuvieran solos e hizo un ligero ademan con la mano derecha y la sabana que estaba enredada en las piernas de los tres niños se estiró y los cubrió junto a una capa de luz que desapareció sobre ellos, entonces apenas tocó la almohada había caído en un sueño profundo.

=== I O F ===

Al día siguiente, Sarah había regresado el auto a la agencia y había tomado el de su padre que aún estaba en el garaje y finiquitó todo lo que faltaba para que le entregaran los cuerpos y poderles dar su velorio y sepultura, a pesar de no querer exponer a los niños a aquel aspecto de la vida, Sarah no se separaba de ellos para nada, así que recibió condolencias y atravesó todo el proceso junto a Toby y sus hijos y el apoyo de los Jackson, los Kinkaid y Hamich que se había autoproclamado niñero de sus hijos y su hermano cosa que en el fondo agradeció.

Sarah cumplió con todo lo que su padre había pedido para su velorio, y luego fue cremado y pidió ser llevado con Sarah a Irlanda para que echara sus cenizas en los acantilados de _Loop Head_ junto con una carta lacrada que pidió que leyera después de liberar sus cenizas, Karen había sido enterrada en la cripta de su familia paterna como lo había elegido.

Sarah se había sorprendido cuando al recibir la lectura de la última voluntad de su padre, este la nombraba la guardiana legal de su hermano en caso de que algo les sucediera a Karen y a él, dejándola también como albacea de un jugoso fideicomiso para Toby y la parte de la casa que le tocaba de la herencia de sus abuelos paternos, y la herencia de sus abuelos maternos, luego se enteraría de los problemas entre Karen y su padre y como bajo amenaza de divorcio y escandalo Karen había accedido a firmar aquel documento con tal de evadir cualquier escándalo.

Luego había llamado a Irlanda y le había pedido a su abogado iniciar los trámites de adopción de Toby que había aceptado encantado y había puesto a Jon y a Patrick en contacto para que entre ambos se encargaran de aquel proceso, llamó a la firma de agentes de bienes y raíces a quienes su madre había encargado los alquileres de sus propiedades y quienes seguían llevando maravillosamente sus alquileres, para que también se encargaran de la casa en Boston y lo depositaran en una nueva cuenta para Toby.

=== I O F ===

— Si Mary Mae, él tiene diez años, ¿Crees que podrás hacer eso por mí? — Decía Sarah una semana después con una taza de café sin azúcar en la mano y una agenda abierta sobre la mesa y con un celular pegado a la oreja. Sarah sonrió ante la respuesta positiva y dio un largo trago de café después de cortar la llamada y empezar a marcar el número de su pastelería, sin ver a Hamich en el marco de la puerta observándola sobar la parte baja de su espalda. — ¡ _Hey Jane estoy viva_!, dime que aún tengo pastelería por favor — Saludó Sarah riendo por lo bajo, antes de empezar a anotar unas cosas con las que con su ausencia no podían lidiar y desde allí tendría que resolverlas. — Bien, espero regresar en unos cinco días más, si no antes, por favor recuérdale a Brigid que abra una habitación más para Toby cerca de los niños. Si, solo eso yo me encargo de lo demás cuando regrese.

— ¿No vas a quedarte? — Pregunto Hamich llamando la atención de Sarah que después de cortar la llamada, había estado mirando a sus hijos y a Toby jugar con uno de los hijos del difunto Merlin.

— Mi vida está _allá_ , la vida de mis hijos esta _allá_ — Respondió Sarah con calma encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¿Has vuelto a ver al padre de tus hijos? — Preguntó entonces haciéndola tensarse, aquel aun hoy era un tema delicado para ella.

— No, y ya no importa Hamich, sus razones son su razones, las mías giran alrededor de mis hijos — Dijo Sarah con un deje de amargura evidente.

— ¿Y cuándo pregunten por el que dirás? — Insistió el con un filo de urgencia.

— Me iré al infierno en primera clase, porque me niego a herirlos con la verdad — Dijo Sarah sin mirar a Hamich que había palidecido con la cruda terminación mezclada con amargura. — ¿Por qué preguntas Hamich?

— Solo quería saber — Contesto el en tono bajo goteando sinceridad y algo que le sonó a tristeza.

— Bien… _ahora lo sabes_ — Respondió Sarah con un borde de dureza en su voz, cerrando la agenda y saliendo a ver, en que trastada estaban metidos sus hijos y Toby, mientras Hamich una vez estuvo fuera de su vista, desparecía con un ligero " _pop_ " y una diminuta lluvia de polvillo escarchado que desapareció tras él eliminando por completo la evidencia de su naturaleza real.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora.


	11. Cap 11: Confrontaciones

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _El tiempo ha pasado frente a mis ojos con alarmante rapidez, pareciera haber sido ayer cuando abandonaba Boston con el corazón destrozado y sin saber del secreto que mi cuerpo guardaba, pareciera ser ayer cuando conocí a mis bebés, pareciera… si pareciera ser…_

 _Es increíble como casi cinco años han pasado y mientras mis bebés han crecido y yo he crecido y madurado también, he seguido mi vida junto a ellos, ahora mi amado hermanito es un joven muchacho y mis padres ya no son parte de este mundo… Mis prioridades giran en torno a mis milagros, su educación, su alimentación, su seguridad, su completa y absoluta protección y por supuesto mi negocio que es la fuente de ingreso única de mi pequeña familia a la que ahora mi querido hermanito se ha unido._

 _No sé muy bien que esperaba aquel día cuando inicie mi rutina diaria, ciertamente no fue esto pero ahora que estoy enfrentándome a esta situación, es mejor que todos respiren profundo y olviden por completo las ideas preconcebidas que tienen de mí, porque en realidad nadie me conoce realmente más que yo misma, nadie se ha tomado la molestia (_ _ **fuera de los Kinkaid**_ _) de saber quién soy, como soy, que espero y que soy capaz de hacer por los que llamo "_ _ **míos**_ _" así que, mortal e inmortal temed pues mi_ _ **voluntad es fuerte**_ _y mi reino_ _ **es en efecto el más grande**_ _y no estoy dispuesta a_ _ **renunciar**_ _ni a_ _ **ceder**_ _nada, ante nada ni ante nadie sea quien sea…"_

 **Shorcha O'Reilly - Del Clan O'Reilly**

* * *

 **Cap. 11: Confrontaciones**

* * *

Cinco días después Sarah había arreglado la mayoría de las cosas y dejado otras en manos de su abogado y regresaba a casa con sus hijos y Toby tras despedirse y extenderles una calurosa invitación a los Kinkaid a los Jackson y por supuesto a Hamich, a visitarla cuando quisieran en Irlanda, abordó el avión sin intenciones de regresar a Boston salvo para la boda de Alice o algún evento de importancia.

El vuelo de regreso a Irlanda fue más animado que el de ida a Boston, sus hijos y Toby habían conectado desde el primer cruce de miradas en casa de Clare Jackson y ahora intercambiaban historias y hablaban de todo y de nada con la facilidad y la espontaneidad típica de los niños, sus picaros hijos habían aceptado de inmediato a Toby como uno de ellos y Toby los había adorado desde el primer momento, lo cual significaría que su vida iba a ser más alocada de lo que ya era con aquellos tres pillos haciendo travesuras, porque con dos príncipes fae y Toby que podía ser tan pícaro y travieso como ellos o cualquier globin ciertamente la esperaban una buena lista de travesuras.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Shannon y tras atravesar todos los controles migratorios pertinentes y retirar cada uno sus respectivos equipajes, empujaron el carrito con sus maletas y dos enormes maletas de Toby hasta donde Sarah había dejado a su bebé y apenas habían llegado al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, Sarah se había reído de Toby con genuina indulgencia y él la había mirado confundido cuando ella había abierto la puerta del " _copiloto_ " y Toby descubrió con perplejidad que el volante estaba en el lado _derecho_ del auto y no del lado izquierdo como estaba acostumbrado en Estados Unidos.

Luego de sentar a su hijos en sus respectivas sillas y a Toby también atrás ( _para su consternación_ ) Sarah condujo hasta la casa donde Brigid los esperaba, Toby se había quedado con la boca abierta mirado la " _mansión castillo_ " donde Sarah vivía y ella trató de ver la casa desde el punto de vista de un niño de diez años y descubrió que era cierto, "su casa" era una mansión castillo medieval en comparación con la casa de Boston, su casa era prácticamente un castillo mediano con una réplica en miniatura como anexo dándole un aspecto aún más grande del que ya tenía por sí mismo.

Brigid había medido a Toby con una sola mirada reconociendo de inmediato a otro pilluelo y había ladrado que había que poner más carne en esos huesos, antes de recibir de los gemelos sus respectivos saludos y los arrastrara dentro de la casa, dejando a Sarah y a Toby con las maletas.

Aquella tarde Toby había conocido la pastelería de su hermana y no había podido evitar sentirse orgulloso y sobrecogido por lo que su hermana había logrado por si misma, el recordaba muchas cosas, más de lo que los adultos creían incluso más de lo que su hermana pensaba, aun así él la amaba incondicionalmente como ella a él, porque el _recordaba_ muy bien que ella había _luchado_ por él y allí estaba ahora, de nuevo ella había dejado todo por rescatarlo una vez más y el no podía hacer más que adorarla más por eso.

Sus empleados habían caído sobre Toby , Jaden y Brianna y los habían llenado de atención ( _y dulces bollos orgánicos rellenos_ ) y habían estados felices y aliviados con su regreso y después de apagar un par de incendios, Sarah los llevó a todos al parque de diversiones para dejarlos ser niños salvajes un rato, después del fin de semana Toby iniciaría su nueva vida en Limerick Irlanda junto a sus hijos y ella, pero por ahora él podía ser simplemente un niño y ella podía ser simplemente madre y hermana, como mujer había fracasado ya antes de aprender a serlo y no le habían quedado ganas de volver a intentarlo jamás, así que mientras veía a sus niños y a Toby reír encantados mientras daban vueltas como locos en las " _sillas voladoras_ " Sarah simplemente suspiró profundamente y sonrió sintiéndose en paz, hondeando su mano derecha ligeramente con un disimulado ademan asegurándose de que sus niños y Toby estuvieran cubiertos por su protección, esa que poco después de la recuperación de la fiebre de sus bebés había descubierto que podía otorgar ( _entre otras cosas_ ) sin comprender muy bien " _como_ " aun así haciendo uso de sus dones con _extrema_ sutileza, paranoica o no ciertamente no quería terminar como " _espécimen_ " de estudio en algún laboratorio militar.

=== I O F ===

Durante dos semanas había tratado _repetidas veces_ de concertar una audiencia con el rey goblin sin lograrlo, el fracaso había sido su amargo compañero desde el primer intento y la frustración y la fría furia sus acompañantes, el tiempo límite había llegado y pasado y aun no lograba ser recibido y para entonces la ira que lo embargaba al igual que la vergüenza que lo habían carcomido desde que comprendió bien la magnitud de lo que había hecho, y ambos sentimientos eran como un oscura nube sobre su cabeza y el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros aplastándolo y recordándole a cada instante lo que había hecho y lo completamente errado que había estado entonces.

Con la gélida _apariencia_ de calma controlada que en realidad no había sentido en casi cinco años desde que aquella debacle iniciara con su ayuda crucial, el _príncipe Seelie_ atravesó las puertas dobles doradas repletas de símbolos de poder que solo un hijo de _Danú_ podría descifrar y entender plenamente, e ingresó al gigantesco salón de oro y fuentes de plata saturado de magia donde la alta corte Seelie se reunía, ignorando las inmediatas reverencias que a su paso, los cortesanos le dedicaban en reconocimiento a su rango y posición, y avanzó hasta quedar perfectamente erguido en toda su estatura frente a los tronos de oro, desde donde el alto rey y su reina fae recibían a su alta corte.

El brillante salón dorado y plateado estaba impregnado con un fuerte olor a sándalo, mirra y varias especias, mientras machos y hembras fae vestidos con ricas sedas y elaboradas joyas de ensueño se _deslizaban_ delicadamente uno junto a otro, en el intrincado juego de la alta corte Seelie, rubios como el sol o de oscura belleza todos ellos inhumanamente hermosos danzaban de un grupo a otro cumpliendo el rol que les correspondía en sus respectivos papeles en la corte Seelie.

Este príncipe fae era alto como todos los fae, de largos cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo salpicado por una ligera capa de polvillos de escarcha negra que destellaba con un brillo azulado y que caían enmarcando un rostro de oscura y cincelada belleza, desafiando la gravedad hasta flotar alrededor de sus hombros, los ojos azul rey de pupilas disparejas miraban a todos con frio y calculador desdén que rayaba en el aburrimiento mientras esperaba frente a los tronos en silencio y ganar la atención de los reyes.

El hombre tenía la gracia de un elegante y mortífero felino, reluciendo en sus mejores galas en tonos negros y plateados, y adornando el cuerpo digno de un guerrero habían solo dos únicas joyas, el medallón de oro visible sobre su pecho y la banda de oro entretejido en un complicado nudo celta alrededor de su brazo derecho por debajo su ropa que hablaba de su noble rango.

— Saludos alto rey y reina Seelie, que Danú siempre sonría sobre ustedes — Dijo entonces dedicándoles una profunda y elegante reverencia.

— Príncipe Hamich, un placer que nos acompañes este día — Contestó el rey dándole una ligera reverencia al fae frente a él, el cabello rubio casi blanco relucía con una finísima capa de polvillo plateado, que como todo fae exudaba de su propia alma, sus ojos plateados de pupilas disparejas eran ojos ancianos y llenos de sabiduría ancestral.

— _Tanto tiempo_ sin visitar nuestros salones _querido_ — Agregó la reina inyectando la inflexión suficiente en su voz, para remarcar la ligera reprimenda mientras inclinaba con fluida elegancia la cabeza ligeramente.

Su oscuro y larguísimo cabello parecía estar espolvoreado por polvos dorados, dándole la apariencia de tener millones de constelaciones sobre el oscuro océano cuajado de estrellas doradas, y sus ojos azules eran del mismo tono brillante que el de él príncipe, con la sola diferencia del brillo tornasol, rebosante de sabiduría que los ojos de la reina al igual que su rey poseían.

— Siento mucho haber extendido mi ausencia en sus salones mi reina, pero si no es mucho pedir de su generosidad, quisiera solicitar formalmente una audiencia en _privado_ — Dijo dejando caer un filo de fría urgencia en su entonación mientras el alto fae daba una ligera reverencia hacia los monarcas, la reina solo hondeo sus manos y la corte Seelie se dispersó desapareciendo en el aire ante la perpleja mirada de los machos ante la abrupta acción.

— Habla _hijo mío_ — Ordenó la reina fae, mirando a su hijo menor con profundo amor fácil de percibir ahora que estaban solos sin la presencia de la corte y sus juegos e intrigas, ella sabía que sus sentimientos eran una apreciada rareza entre los Seelie, pero cuando se había vivido tanto como ella y se había tenido la dicha de ser una de las pocas que llegó a ser madre por última vez poco antes de la maldición, se desarrollaba ese curioso _(muy raro y valioso)_ sentimiento asociado a los mortales que lo llamaban " _ **amor**_ " que realmente existía pues muchos Seelie a través de los milenios habían conocido y encontrado ese _amor_ , otros no eran tan afortunados.

— Quiero que traigas a todos mis hermanos ante ustedes y que no interfieran ninguno de los dos — Dijo Hamich con la voz cargada de fría furia, sus padres se miraron entre ellos perplejos y alarmados.

— ¿Por qué quieres a tus hermanos aquí? — Preguntó su padre finalmente presintiendo que algo grave había pasado, de todos sus hijos Hamich era el más serio, razón por la cual sus hermanos solían gastarle bromas cada vez que se presentara la oportunidad.

— No me pidas que te explique lo que he sido cómplice de hacer, solo hablaré cuando ellos estén aquí y pueda compartir algo de mi vergüenza y mi ira con el que me usó tan vilmente — Dijo Hamich temblando de ira, sus largos cabellos se agitaban con la energía que rezumaba de su cuerpo; la reina alzo ambos brazos y los abrió en un amplio y grácil arco y uno a uno sus hermanos aparecieron frente a ellos cada uno sosteniendo una lánguida pose.

— Pero miren que oveja _descarriada_ ha vuelto al rebaño, _Hamich, Hamich Tra la la_ — Dijo el rey goblin con burla antes de que un firme y solido puño se estrellara contra su rostro perfecto y lo hiciera tambalearse con fuerza obligándolo retroceder varios pasos antes de estabilizarse y recuperar el equilibrio evitando por muy poco, terminar indignamente de cara al piso, pestañeando un par de veces para recuperar el eje correcto, con un pitido en los oídos y un sordo dolor en la mandíbula.

— MALDITO SEAS JARETH, MALDITO SEA, TÚ _NUNCA_ DIJISTE QUE JUGARIAS DE ESA MANERA CON ELLA — Rugió Hamich con la voz con la furia de un trueno y rota de ira, angustia y mucha culpa, mientras sus mayores hermanos los contenían a ambos evitando que sus hermanos se tocasen, sabiendo muy bien que solo terminaría en desastre, porque no todos los días veían a su hermano menor fuera de control y cegado de furia como en ese momento y la imagen era aterradora.

— ¿Desarrollaste _remordimientos_ hermanito? — Dijo Jareth con desdén, hacía milenios que no sentía el sabor de su sangre en a boca, o el dolor de un puño bien dirigido a su mandíbula, desde que era un muchacho en los inicios de su entrenamiento real. — Recuerda a quienes debes tu _lealtad_ — Agregó con un filo de cruda dureza, lanzándole una mirada afilada.

— Mi _lealtad,_ esta y siempre estará para con mi _familia_ hermano, pero eso _**TU**_ no lo entenderías — Contesto Hamich con furia apenas contenida, mientras dos de sus hermanos altos y fuertes como él se esforzaban por contenerlo.

— ¿Alguien nos puede decir que _demonios_ está pasando aquí? — Preguntó uno de los altos rubios que sostenía a Hamich con dificultad.

— _BASTA_ — Rugió el rey con su poderosa voz estallando como un trueno, al ver a su reina alterada por la pelea.

— ¿Jareth que has hecho hijo? — Pregunto la reina con preocupación y el corazón encogido de angustia ante el presentimiento que había estado danzando al borde de su mente desde que lo viera rumiando su rabia en la privacidad de sus salones en el reino de los goblins años atrás.

— Lo que me correspondía por derecho, tomar _venganza_ — Contestó el con calma, hacía años que su rabia se había apagado por completo, dejando tras de sí un amargo sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza por sus actos, desde entonces se había obligado a no pensar en Sarah cada día viendo finalmente el error de sus acciones, fracasando penosamente, no era que el fuera a admitir eso, aquella mujer se había metido bajo su piel y él había comprendido muy pronto que había sido su error poseerla, su _obsesión_ por ella ( _por que se negaba a decir que era amor_ ) solo haba crecido con el paso de los días y ni los cambios inexplicables de su reino y el laberinto habían podido distraerlo, ninguna hembra lo tentaba, y solo el recuerdo de aquella única noche lo dejaba deseando por mas, había querido volver a ella, intentar ganar su perdón pero por alguna razón la mujer seguía por completo fuera de su alcance, tal vez su hermano menor era el culpable _Maldita fuera lo mataría si era así_ pensó furioso ante aquella posibilidad.

— ¿Qué tienes tu que ver en eso Hamich? — Preguntó el rey sin entender aun lo que sucedía.

Por su parte Hamich se soltó de sus hermanos que finalmente lo habían dejado ir al comprender que no iba a intentar golpear a Jareth de nuevo, y empezó caminar hacia sus padres pasándose la mano por la despeinada melena antes de verlos a los ojos cargados de culpa y vergüenza.

— Yo lo ayude, sin saber lo que él haría, yo lo ayude creyendo que en efecto tenía _derecho_ de vengarse, yo lo ayude sin saber todos los detalles y por ello son tan _culpable_ como el — Dijo entonces deteniéndose frente su madre.

— No entiendo, explícate — Dijo el rey desconcertado.

— Todo empezó con _la chica que comió el melocotón y olvido, pero recordó y recuperó al bebé, venció al laberinto y de los goblins a su rey_ — Empezó Hamich haciendo que la reina se enderezara en su trono de inmediato y mirara a sus siete hijos fijando su mirada en la de su hijo mayor que tenía el hermoso rostro crispado de furia. — Jareth dio su corazón a una mortal que rechazó la oferta y volvió a su hogar, a su mundo con su hermano, ofendido y herido Jareth se encerró en su castillo mientras el laberinto no aceptó de nuevo a un corredor, encerrado en sus salones su ira creció y creció y pude ver a mi madre sufrir en silencio por la pena que mi hermano mayor sentía, fui a verlo y tras uno de sus juegos y una tonta apuesta terminé en el _Aboveground_ vigilando a la _cruel chica_ que _creía_ que había hecho daño _deliberado_ a Jareth y era la culpable de las lágrimas de nuestra reina, pero estaba equivocado, _muy equivocado, tan equivocado_ — Dijo con vergüenza y genuino y angustiado arrepentimiento mirando a la cara de su madre, ella merecía ver su rostro avergonzado no podía ocultar nada de ella.

— ¿ _Equivocado_ , como te atreves a decir que ella no era culpable? — Soltó Jareth enervado por las palabras de su hermano. Si, el aceptaba para sí mismo que había cometido un error en su métodos de venganza pero no la eximia de culpa, ella lo había rechazado y herido _deliberadamente_.

— No lo era, _NO LO ERA_ y no lo es, tú estabas tan lleno de ira por ser vencido en tu propio juego y ser rechazado, que no tuviste en cuenta un factor que desconocías Jareth ella tenía quince años, _quince año mortales_ hermano un suspiro de hada para un _Seelie_ , y para los mortales estándares ella era _una niña_ aun, y durante los tres años que la vigilé de cerca interactuando con ella, comprendí bien porque te haba rechazado — Dijo Hamich volviéndose a mirarlo con tristeza evidente. — Ella no _sabía_ lo que le estabas ofreciendo, era demasiado joven e _inocente_ para _entender y comprender_ lo que _deseabas_ de ella, los mortales son diferentes, _**ella**_ era _diferente_ de las jóvenes de su edad, aun así tú estabas empeñado en vengarte y yo creí que solo le gastarías una broma monumental, que solo la ridiculizaría un poco, pero en eso también estaba equivocado — Agregó con los hombros hundidos como si tuviera un enorme peso sobre él.

— ¿Qué hizo? — Pregunto Daegus con curiosidad, hasta él podía ver lo afectado que " _el serio bloque de hielo_ " Hamich estaba, con lo que fuera que Jareth le había hecho a la mortal que había vencido a Jareth y al laberinto.

— Cumplí con mi parte y por tres años la vigilé y le pasé la información a Jareth incluso alejé a cualquier pretendiente de ella, aunque Sarah los mantenía alejados de ella por su propia cuenta, yo solo me encargué de los más persistentes y ella ni se enteraba, la vi trabajar, estudiar, madurar y crecer muy rápido y a la fuerza por tres años, hasta que salió de su casa por culpa de su madrastra, esa _mujer_ era más fría y cruel que la misma muerte, no entiendo como alguien con la imaginación de Sarah pudo vivir con ella — Decía Hamich más para el que para el resto. — Cuando cumplió dieciocho la protección se levantó por trece meses y Jareth lo sabía y regresó de inmediato a su vida, de alguna forma la convenció de una _amistad_ entre ellos y empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, yo podía sentir el espectro de su magia aferrada a ella, su graduación ya venía y pensé que él la ridiculizaría frente a su escuela y para entonces yo sentía ya mucha pena por ella, pero cuando esa noche Jareth desapareció con ella y no la había puesto en ridículo público, ya no sabía que pensar y cuando volví a verla tres días después de que ella superara su reacción a las pastillas para su migraña, sus ojos verdes estaban vacíos de vida y cuatro días después de verla de nuevo se fue para no volver.

— Eso no explica lo que hizo — Señaló Gavrael con una lánguida floritura de muñeca que envió una ligera nube de escarcha cobriza a Douglas que le lanzó una mirada hosca que prometía mucho dolor, mientras este ignoro a su hermano poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No, eso no le explica, pero tal vez esto si — Dijo Hamich creando un perfecto cristal de hielo y estrellándolo en medio del salón donde una imagen tamaño natural les arrancó el aliento a todos de golpe.

La imagen mostraba a una mujer alta y esbelta, de delicada piel albina, ojos ricos verdes esmeraldas y de cabellos caoba con hebras en dorado que sostenía las manos de dos niños de cabellos rubio platino, ojos de pupilas disparejas de color turquesa claro casi grises y rasgos _muy familiares_ que sonreían con los rostros inocentes llenos de alegría y picardía bajo la protectora mirada de su madre tras ellos. — Este es el _resultado_ de tu _venganza_ hermano — Dijo Hamich quebrando el silencio.

— No puede ser — Dijo la reina bebiendo de la imagen, sin poder dejar de ver de un niño al otro. — _Una niña_ , ella no solo te dio un _hijo_ si no una _hija_ también — Dijo su madre levantándose del trono sin esperar por ayuda y casi corriendo hacia la imagen tamaño real de los niños y su madre. — Tan joven — Murmuró la alta reina Seelie observando a Sarah por primera vez.

— Y estuvo _sola_ , tu nunca más volviste a ella — Acusó Hamich con furia lanzándole una mirada helada a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando te enteraste de esto? — Preguntó Jareth sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, mirando de Sarah a los niños _obviamente_ suyos.

— Te llamé, lo hice varias veces y tú me ignoraste, busque tener una audiencia contigo y también me ignoraste, este fue mi último recurso — Dijo Hamich calmándose, era obvio que su hermano al igual que ninguno de ellos se esperaba algo así, habían sido muchos milenios desde que la maldición del rey UnSeelie le quitara a los fae la capacidad de reproducirse, que Sarah haya tenido hijos de su hermano más que una sorpresa era un absoluto milagro.

— Ella rompió la maldición, de alguna forma ella lo hizo — Dijo el rey finalmente mirando la imagen con detallada calma. — Hamich hijo, sé que has estado en el _Avoveground_ durante ocho años ya, por eso no sabes lo que ha estado pasado aquí, entre otras cosas, las hembras han estado saliendo embarazadas cada noche de _Samahain_ desde hace casi cinco años, ninguna ha tenido una niña aun, hasta ahora que nos traes esta noticia que ignorábamos de la _campeona_ del laberinto — Le informo el rey sorprendiéndolo.

— Voy a buscarlos — Anunció Jareth recuperando aplomo.

— ¿A quién vas a buscar, a la joven mujer que te ayude a destruir? Sarah ha cambiado Jareth, no es la misma que dejaste hecha pedazos hace casi cinco años — Señaló Hamich sobresaltando a todos con la clara nota de advertencia y vergüenza en su voz.

— ¿Quién está hablando de Sarah? — Respondió Jareth con desdén que desmentían las emociones corriendo salvaje entro de él. — Voy a buscar a _mis hijos_ su lugar es aquí junto a mí — Anunció con altanería.

— Su lugar es con su _madre_ , no le hagas más daño del que ya le hiciste desde que le diste a comer comida _fae_ , no fue un _simple melocotón_ hechizado el que le diste, sino un fruto _Seelie_ , que casi la mató de hambre por un par de años hasta que consiguió otra alternativa — Dijo Hamich haciendo que los demás contuvieran el aliento ante aquella información que desconocían.

— Enviaste a esa muchacha a morir a su mundo — Dijo Dónovan genuinamente espantado de la crueldad de su hermano mayor condenándolo con su tono de voz y la dura mirada que le envió, toda picardía eliminada de su persona en ese momento del conocimiento de aquella información tan delicada y crucial.

— Ella eligió volver y rechazarme — Señaló a su vez Jareth irritado, cruzándose de brazos como un niño malcriado, levantando su nariz y mirando hacia otro lado con altanería.

— Ella no sabía lo que el consumo de nuestra comida significaba para ella Jareth — Dijo Drustan empezando a exasperarse con la infantil terquedad de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Además no dice Hamich que las mortales son diferentes, y que esta chica era diferente de las otras, por qué? — Pregunto Cian queriendo entender bien todo sobre aquella mujer que ahora increíblemente era la madre de sus sobrinos y como Hamich en completo desacuerdo con Jareth de apartar a los niños de ella era obvio que los pequeños bribones adoraban a su madre, tal como todos ellos adoraban a la suya, tratar de separarlos de la mujer sería perjudicial para los pillos y para ellos, aquellos niños defenderían su lugar junto a su madre con todos sus arsenales y si eran como ellos ( _y estaba seguro de que podían ser incluso peores, la postura y el brillo de los ojos de los pilluelos de decían eso_ ) el Underground podría no sobrevivir a ellos y su deseo de volver junto a su madre, sin hablar de la mujer, sus ojos verdes reflejaban genuino y profundo amor, ella destrozaría el velo entre los mundos a tiras para recuperar a sus hijos con las manos desnudas, ya había derrotado al laberinto y a Jareth por recuperar a su hermano menor, ¿ _Realmente querían poner a prueba lo que la mujer sería capaz de hacer por sus hijos_? Jareth estaba siendo estúpido y todos lo sabían.

— Sarah siempre fue una niña solitaria, su madre materna la dejó atrás a favor de sus deseos egoístas de fama y fortuna, que eventualmente consiguió a montones, la mujer siempre rompió sus promesas de visitarla o llevarla con ella a pasar alguna temporada e incluso la usó para enriquecer su imagen frente a la opinión pública y para molestar a la nueva esposa de su padre, causándole mucha inseguridad de sí misma a Sarah y haciéndola muy vulnerable — Explicaba Hamich con paciencia absoluta. — El padre tenía un carácter débil y cuando este se casó la nueva mujer trató de deshacerse de Sarah y al ver que no podía, tomó control de cada aspecto de su vida, borró todo trazo de ella de la casa y puso rápidamente un nuevo bebé en el regazo de su padre y le legó a Sarah toda la tarea de cuidar del niño, por eso se encerró en sus libros y cuentos de fantasía hasta que fue a parar a manos de Jareth y lo demás ya lo saben, esa muchacha _jamás_ vio a un chico con más interés que de quitarlo de su camino, no tuvo ningún novio, ni nada de lo que las chicas de su edad se supone que hacían y son muy pocas las que son así de " _protegidas_ " — Finalizó Hamich.

— Ella no era virgen por _Danú_ — Dijo Jareth perplejo con el resumen de Hamich sobre la vida de Sarah, resumen que el en realidad no conocía hasta aquel momento y no podía creer.

— Por _Danú_ que sí lo era, esa muchacha no fue tocada por otro si no por ti, tú la _deshonraste_ y ahora quieres quitarle la única razón por la que vive, esos niños la necesitan más a ella, que a ti — Dijo Hamich con frialdad, lanzándole una oscura mirada a su hermano mayor que puso a los otros alerta y se prepararon para atraparlo ( _después de dejar que Hamich le diera otro puño en la mandíbula preferiblemente_ )

— _BASTA, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS_ — Rugió la reina con tal furia que su voz era una mezcla de muchas voces en una sola estremeció el lugar hasta los cimientos y puso el temor de Danú en el corazón de todos lo que podían sentir su ira, dentro y fuera del palacio. — _Tu_ , no vas a hacer nada contra esa mujer, ni vas a arrancar a un par de niños _inocentes_ de su madre, ellos la _necesitan_ más de lo que tú crees y nosotros la _necesitamos_ a ella más de lo que _**tu**_ quisieras — Dijo la reina mirando a su hijo mayor con tristeza, ella había sabido hace años que él estaba por hacer algo estúpido y no lo había detenido, maldita fuera si no lo detenía ahora antes de que hiciera algo aun peor, su raza estaba muriendo y si esa mujer era la respuesta que necesitaban para salvarlos, ella la protegería de su mismo hijo si eso era necesario.

— Pero mamá — Soltó Jareth con un deje malcriado e internamente indignado, el siempre había sido el favorito de su madre y ahora ella se estaba poniendo de lado de Sarah.

— No Jareth, _no_ esta vez no, has ido demasiado lejos — Dijo la reina mirando a su hijo mayor con seriedad. — Tu Hamich, iras con ella y ganaras entrada a su casa, y una _audiencia_ para nosotros y que sea la última vez que alguno de ustedes trata de obtener venganza por su cuenta sin antes conocer todos y digo _TODOS_ y cada uno de los mínimos detalles, es una orden — Dijo la reina atándolos con su poder, antes de desparecer del salón con una explosión de polvillo dorado bañándolos a todos con él, su anhelo y tristeza aferrándolos apretadamente.

— Pero son mis hijos _maldición_ — Juró Jareth indignado al no lograr que su madre se pusiera de su lado.

— No lo supiste hasta hoy, ella los tuvo _sola_ y los ha criado _sola_ , ellos la _necesitan_ hermano, _de verdad_ la necesitan — Dijo Hamich desapareciendo y dejando atrás al resto de sus hermanos y a su padre para aplacar a Jareth y hacerlo desistir de su idea, aunque ellos sabían que es era casi imposible, Jareth odiaba no obtener lo que quería y ahora quería a los niños de Sarah.

Hamich suspiró con pesadez preguntándose si no había cometido otro terrible error al decirles sobre sus sobrinos, niños de los que ni aun Jareth había preguntado cómo se llamaban y ya estaba deseando obtener para sí mismo.

=== I O F ==

Aquella noche Sarah miraba a Toby dormir pacíficamente en la amplia habitación que Brigid había abierto para él y que aquella tarde se habían divertido decorando y dándole algunos toques personales para que Toby se sintiera en casa, unos cuantos posters de Rugby y football americano, algunas figuras de acción que habían desempacado de las cajas que habían llegado antes que ellos, su ropa en el closet junto a sus zapatos y algunos equipos deportivos eran algunos detalles que habían hecho aquel lugar _LA_ _habitación de Toby_.

Ella recordaba lo importante que fue para ella a esa edad, tener sentido de _pertenencia_ y _propiedad_ y ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo a adaptarse lo mejor que pudiera, por otro lado la preocupaba el horario en el que ella vivía, las dos semanas que había estado con sus hijos le habían mostrado lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo con su apretada rutina de trabajo, tal vez ya era hora de contratar a un par de pasteleros más y ascender a dos o tres miembros de su plantilla, ellos ya le habían demostrado que la pastelería podía funcionar sin ella, salvo por un par de contratiempos administrativos que ella pudo solventar por teléfono, ella no tenía que estar todo el día respirándole en la nuca a sus empleados, con un suspiro pesado Sarah salió de la habitación y tras repetir el proceso de observación con su hijos, bajó a la cocina y tras preparar una taza de té de manzanilla con miel, se fue al despacho a revisar el correo atrasado, al día siguiente tenía que encargarse de los pagos de los servicios y lo que era peor, tenía cita con su contador para ponerse al día con los impuestos, y apenas tenía cuatro días que había llegado y aún faltaba cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza

=== I O F ===

— Alguien que me agarre porque _la mato_ , si cambia el color una vez más _juro por la apestosa pipa de mi pa'_ que la mato con una cuerda de _fondant_ , pero la mato — Dijo Diana O'Hara golpeando contra el mesón de trabajo una bola de tres kilos de fondant fucsia brillante mientras los demás empleados estallaban en carcajadas, mientras trabajaban en sus propios pasteles.

— Tranquila _Di_ , que si ella cambia el color, yo te daré una cuerda _real_ , mi bendición y buen un abogado, para que la mates — Remató Sarah terminando el encaje estilo gótico de crema italiana negra sobre fondant blanco del pastel de bodas gótico que había elegido hacer de los encargos, Diana se echó a reír a carcajadas detrás de las mascarillas que todos usaban junto al resto de la plantilla junto a los guantes de látex, la redecilla para el cabello y el uniforme.

Era bien sabido que Sarah trataba a su pastelería como a sus propios hijos y rara vez solían sacarla de sus casillas pero cuando lo hacían lo mejor era correr muy, _MUY_ rápido en dirección opuesta a ella, y aquella clienta en especial se había quejado de todo y cambiado todo el pastel cinco veces, de las cinco que era el máximo de veces permitido según la política de la empresa. Sus empleados la adoraban y la amaron aún más cuando añadió esa regla en particular, después de que una turista armara un escándalo por que a última hora quería cambiar los colores del pastel de quince años de su hija, Sarah en persona se encargó de hacer el pastel con tal esmero que era una lástima verdadera comérselo _(como todos los pasteles que hacían en realidad_ ) y tras cobrar y llevar el pastel en persona Sarah le informó a la madre problemática, que no volviera a su pastelería ni a por café _nunca más_ y había regresado con una lista de reglas que fue modificando y añadiendo al contrato _obligatorio_ que todo cliente debía firmar si querían un pastel o dulces O'Reilly.

— Eso esta espectacular — Dijo Jane saliendo de la nada, viendo como Sarah empezaba a colocar con destreza rosas negras de fondant por el pastel y calaveras doradas echas de fondant y escarcha de azúcar y un par de corazones rojo sangre con las iniciales de los novios en estilizadas letras doradas.

— Con el trabajo que llevó _TIENE_ que estarlo — Dijo Sarah alejándose un poco para ver su obra, antes de tomar el aerógrafo y darle un acabado envejecido al pastel en algunas zonas que necesitaban aquel efecto. — _**Listo**_ — Dijo Sarah satisfecha con su trabajo.

— Brigid llamó hace uno minutos, dice que tienes visita de Boston en tu casa — Dijo la rubia antes de irse de nuevo al mostrador.

— Bueno supongo que ya terminé aquí por hoy, si se presenta algún problema me llaman… _¡Oh sí!,_ quiero que cada uno de ustedes me haga un pastel de su imaginación, debe verse bien y saber bien y tener detalles bien elaborados de eso depende que suba a dos o tres de ustedes de rango permitiéndoles hacer pasteles más complicados y voy a aumentar a dos o tres personas más en nuestra pequeña familia, así que si tienen a alguien a quien recomendar, que se contacten con Jane y por Dios que traigan _curriculum_ y _fotos_ o portafolios de su trabajo — Dijo Sarah quitándose la mascarilla, los guantes de latex, el delantal y el gorro, antes de despedirse de sus empleados que murmuraban animados entre ellos y cambiarse de ropa en la habitación que había dispuesto para cambiador, luego pasó por el mostrador y llenó una caja con varios postres para su familia y la misteriosa visita.

Aquel día Sarah vestía un jean negro a la cadera, con botas de gamuza negra de montar de suela plana y una camisa de algodón gris con las siglas _**"I'm a sexy mum"**_ bordadas con lentejuelas plateadas y una chaqueta de cuero negro con suficientes apliques en metal plateado para hacerla ver _**sexy-no-recargada**_ , el largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, un fino delineado de lápiz negro en los ojo y brillo en los labios, así que con la caja de dulces y enorme cartera de cuero negro en mano, se despidió por aquel día de sus empleados y algunos clientes que se cruzaron con ella en el camino.

=== I O F ===

Mientras manejaba, Sarah tatareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio por lo bajo, preguntándose quien estaría en su casa y planeando una cena sencilla para ella en su mente, al día siguiente en la tarde quería llevar a Toby a comprar lo que le faltaba para nueva escuela en la mañana tenían una cita que no podían seguir aplazando, Brigid lo había llevado a comprar los uniformes que había estado usando pero aún faltaban algunas cosas más, también quería llevarlos a todos al centro comercial a jugar en el salón de videojuegos sabía que a su hermano le gustaría la idea, Karen nunca lo había dejado jugar cuando salía con él y _Dios no lo permitiera_ comprarle una consola de juegos estaba fuera de discusión con ella, pero eso lo dejaría para navidad decidió entrando en el camino flanqueado por árboles de hoja perenne bien podados, que conducía a su casa al girar rodeando el circulo de piedras con una explosión de coloridas flores en medio, Sarah estacionó su auto en el garaje tomó la enorme caja y su cartera y bajó cerrando con cuidado, su auto era su bebé eso no cambiaría nunca.

— Déjame ayudarte con eso — Dijo Hamich quitándole la caja de dulces de las manos apenas había entrado a su casa, mientras Sarah lo miraba sorprendida, de todos los que podía visitarla ella no había esperado que fuera él quien la visitara primero.

— Hamich, que sorpresa — Saludó ella genuinamente sorprendida, aun así dedicándole una sonrisa de bienvenida dejando las llaves de su casa y auto sobre la mesa más cercana junto a su cartera. — ¿Alice vino contigo? — Preguntó Sarah buscando a su pelirroja amiga con la mirada por el recibidor al que con los años había suavizado con su toque personal sin dejar de ser tan práctico como cuando había llegado.

— No Sarah, vine solo tengo que hablar contigo — Dijo el con calma que no sentía, estaba aterrado genuinamente aterrado de la reacción de aquella joven mujer y su bien justificada furia, mientras Sarah asentía y lo invitaba a sentarse.

— ¿Qué sucede todos están bien, _Matilda_? — Preguntó Sarah preocupada porque algo le sucediera a quienes consideraba su familia.

— No, todos están bien, yo… no sé cómo decir esto, pero mi familia quiere conocerte — Dijo el sintiendo pánico real mientras echaba mano de su herencia _Seelie_ y decía solo lo que le convenía, con la intención de manipular " _un poco_ " la situación a su favor.

— ¿A mí, y por qué a mí? — Contestó Sarah perpleja, mirándolo completamente desconcertada.

— Les he hablado de ti y de tu vida, todos tienen curiosidad de conocerte — Explicó sin decir la verdad por completo.

— No tengo ningún problema Hamich — Contestó Sarah justo cuando el timbre sonaba.

— Bien, porque esos son ellos — Dijo el a su vez dejando a Sarah perpleja y confundida antes de levantarse para atender la llamada de la puerta.

Cuando Sarah abrió finalmente preguntándose de que iba todo aquello, sintió que los ojos se le salían de sus orbitas al ver a nutrido grupo de ocho personas frente a ella, mas sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijamente clavados en una persona en _particular_ que le devolvía la mirada con grosera y hosca fijeza.

Internamente Sarah suspiró cerrando los ojos y negando varias veces rogando abrirlos y descubrir que esa persona _NO_ estaba allí, afortunadamente ella tenía suficiente control sobre si misma ahora como para no caer en la tentación de hacer justamente eso y cerrarles la puerta en la cara a todos los que estaban en el umbral de su puerta.

— Antes de entrar a mi casa… quiero dejar en _claro_ unas cuantas cosas, _no_ me importa _quienes_ sean _**ninguno**_ de ustedes, este lugar y cualquier lugar donde estén _mis_ hijos y _mi_ hermano es _MI_ reino y las _reglas_ las pongo _yo_ , primero _nada de magia_ , ni trucos, _ni nada_ , segundo _mis_ hijos y _mi_ hermano no van a ser molestados por _ninguno_ de ustedes ni sus sirvientes y si lo hacen se irán de inmediato para nunca más volver a regresar, ni a molestar a ninguno en _NINGUN_ lugar de este o _cualquier_ mundo — Dijo Sarah con seca frialdad mirando a cada uno de ellos a los ojos antes de clavar su mirada nuevamente en " _el_ " — _**No**_ , rey goblin no digas ni una sola _maldita_ palabra, _**vas**_ a respetar mi casa y a mí, aunque te _mueras_ en el intento y no me importa un comino lo que pienses ¿Quedo claro? — Agregó cuando lo vio abrir la boca para contestarle.

— Esta claro mi lady — Dijo la única mujer del grupo con altiva calma lanzándole una amonestadora mirada al aludido rey goblin haciendo que para su sorpresa este asintiera y cerrara la boca en una fina línea apretada, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión más digna de un niño en medio de una rabieta que la de un _Seelie_ con siglos o milenios de edad, según la opinión de Sarah todos ellos habrían pasado por guapos mortales ante sus ojos de no estar " _el_ " entre ellos.

— Solo Sarah, además es de mi conocimiento que soy _"cualquier cosa_ " menos una _dama_ , pregúntele a goblin allá atrás señora — Dijo Sarah apartándose para darles paso y avanzando hasta el recibidor donde Hamich estaba sentado mirándola con aire culpable y esperando sentencia. — No, no voy matarte Hamich, pero te _juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida que son mis hijos y mi hermano_ que voy a _castrarte_ _l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e_ con un cuchillo de " _hierro_ " oxidado si le haces _daño_ de alguna forma a _Alice_ — Dijo Sarah lanzándole una mirada dura que aseguraba que ella cumpliría esa promesa en particular, mientras Hamich al igual que cada hombre en su recibidor tragó fuerte antes de pasar a la sala secretamente aliviados de no ser el blanco de la ira de _la campeona del laberinto_ en ese momento.

— ¡MAMIIIIII! — La voz de Brianna rompió la tensión y Sarah sonrió beatíficamente, su expresión dura se transformó y se disolvió al instante, mientras se volvía y avanzaba con calma hacia las escaleras que la niña bajaba corriendo con su hermano y su tío siguiéndola de cerca.

— Mis amores — Saludó atrapando a Brianna en el aire y a Jaden que se había unido a ella.

— Hola — Dijo la niña saludando al grupo de extraños adultos que la miraban fijamente perplejos.

— ¿Hola Brianna te acuerdas de mí no? — Dijo Hamich acercándose a ella finalmente, la anciana que había abierto la puerta no le había permitido ver a los niños más que en las fotos regadas por la sala, y más que ofenderse el encontró que se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que la anciana era una fiera guardiana de sus sobrinos y muy celosa de su seguridad.

— _Tío Hamich_ , mira Jaden es el Tio Hamich — Dijo la niña estirando los brazos hacia el en una imperiosa _demanda_ silenciosa que el cumplió de inmediato, tomándola de los brazos de Sarah mirándola como el milagro que ella era.

— Hola Tio Hamich — Saludó Jaden con la mano sin intenciones de dejar a su mamá aun.

— Ustedes tres bribones, me van a sacar canas azules — Ladró Brigid en tono marcial cargando su enorme bolso de patchwork bajando tras ellos con el ceño fruncido, pero ella podía ver la risa en los ojos marones de la mujer mayor.

— ¿Ya están listos entonces? — Preguntó Sarah por primera vez aliviada de haber permitido aquella pijamada.

— Si muchacha, ya hable con Ennis y está entrando ahora mismo — Respondió Brigid justo cuando la bocina de un auto sonó dos veces, mientras ella recogía tres enormes cajas de pizza que Sarah había hecho temprano y enviado para que los niños comieran en su pijamada — Allí esta, vamos niños despídanse — Ordenó la mujer sintiendo el ambiente pesado y dándole una mirada de curiosidad al grupo sin comentar nada cuando vio a un hombre que podía ser la réplica madura de Jaden.

— ¡ _Yayyy_! Bájame tío, bájame _Ginny_ me espera — Dijo Brianna con impaciencia, Hamich le dio un beso en la frente haciéndola reír encantada y a dejó ir, observándola moverse con elegante agilidad típica de los Seelie hacia la salida.

— Hey, esperen un segundo mis queridos pitufos, lo siento pero tú también entras en ese grupo Toby — Dijo Sarah frenándolos en seco. — ¿Dónde está mi beso?, ya claro… ya no quieren a su _anciana_ madre y hermana _decrepita_ y _marchita_ — Dijo con un deje dramático poniéndose el dorso de la mano derecha sobre la frente en pose de dramática mofa, Toby puso los ojos en blanco pero fue el primero en abrazar y besar a su hermana mientras los fae adultos veían la interacción con distintos grados de impresión y sorpresa ante el cambio de aptitud instantánea de la mujer hacia los niños y la anciana niñera.

— ¿Nos llamas más tarde vale? — Pidió Toby mirando a cada uno de los presentes deteniéndose un momento en el rey goblin y en Hamich antes de seguir.

— Mami pero si eres más linda que las otras mamas — Dijo Brianna muy ofendida por aquellas pablaras, y dándole un enorme beso. — Mi mami es la más linda ¿Jad?

— Si... sí, eso, eso — Dijo Jaden dándole su beso antes de correr seguido de Brianna ambos riendo como locos mientras Brigid los esperaba en la puerta con la pila de bolsos que ella había ignorado cuando llego, cada niño tomo su carga murmurando entre ellos con entusiasmo.

— B… Brigid si necesitan algo lo que sea, llamen y yo iré _a la hora que sea_ — Dijo Sarah con un nudo en la garganta, era la primera vez que pasaban la noche lejos de ella y no era consuelo alguno que estuvieran a veinte minutos de su casa.

— Och… Ya, ya _mama gallina_ tranquila, yo vigilo a tus _polluelos_ — Dijo la anciana antes de salir de la casa dando un portazo.

Ignorando por completo a los presentes Sarah rodeo a uno de los altos fae con fluida agilidad y se asomó a la ventana y vio a sus hijos y a Toby sonrientes decirle adiós con la mano y alejarse en la camioneta Cherokee verde oscuro de Ennis, con el corazón en la boca al ver al vehículo alejarse con sus hijos y Toby.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora.**


	12. Cap 12: Por ellos

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 **NA:**

 **Antes que nada gracias de corazón por seguir esta historia, escribo por amor al arte no soy una escritora publicada ni nada de eso, solo soy alguien que le gusta leer y escribir.**

 **Quisiera disculparme por mi ausencia la última semana, lamentablemente mi querida abuela extendió sus alas y partió al reino de los cielos, y nos dejó atrás muy tristes por su partida y sinceramente, estoy obligándome a seguir para no hundirme más en la depresión que ya me embarga, mi abuela fue una gran mujer, una gran madre y fue generosa en su amor con todo el que necesitó de ella, era una mujer que vivía inventó el lema "** _ **primero muerta que sencilla**_ **" y su alegría ante todo es algo que jamás olvidaremos los que tuvimos la dicha y la suerte de conocerla.**

Te amo abuela donde quiera que estés vela por nosotros y nuestros hijos.

Dedico este capítulo a mí querida abuela quien nos ha dejado para ir a la morada del señor

 _ **GRACIELA JOSEFINA BOADA**_

Guíanos desde el cielo mi vieja bochinchera, sonríe y canta con nuestras alegrías y nuestros triunfos y escúchanos con paciencia en nuestras tristezas y fracasos y dinos como siempre "¿je je jeeee? Están enteramente" antes de sacar tu puchero y hacernos reír con cualquier cosa.

* * *

" _Tantos errores cometidos… ¿Cómo puedo redimir lo que hice? ¿Cómo caí víctima de esto y terminé hiriendo a quien afirmé amar? Soy un idiota… Al final ella me venció en todos mis juegos y ahora me ató de forma magistral con sus palabras… "las palabras correctas" que usó atándome a ellas ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?... o la pregunta aquí seria ¿Cómo no lo imagine? Ella es después de todo la campeona del laberinto._

 _Ver a mis pequeños hechiceros, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne, los frutos de mi tonta venganza y de su amor…_ _ **de nuestro amor,**_ _porque a pesar de todo nunca he podido dejar de amarla…_

 _¿Y ahora, que vamos a hacer? No pienso renunciar a ellos, ni a ella (especialmente a ella) y ella no va a renunciar a ellos ni desea nada de mí… (y solo yo soy el culpable de que ella no desee nada de mi)_

 _Maldita sea, que forma de enredar todo, que forma de destruir todo… el rey Unseelie debe estar riéndose mucho en su reino maldito, al ver el efecto de su maldición en mi…_

 _Maldición… estoy en sus manos y por primera vez en muchos milenios, tengo que aceptar que en realidad la idea de estar en sus manos (o en cualquier parte de ella) no me molesta para nada, ya que puede importar el orgullo cuando se ha cometido tantos errores y se ha perdido el honor… mi hermano tiene razón (no que voy a decírselo o dejarle pasar el puñetazo) la deshonre a ella y a mí mismo._

 **Jareth A.R.B.D.**

* * *

 **Cap. 12: Por ellos.**

* * *

Por un momento Sarah casi olvido por completo a la familia real fae invadiendo su sala de estar, mientras observaba el auto con sus hijos y Toby desaparecer por la entrada de su casa hasta unirse a la carretera que los llevaría a su tan esperada pijamada, sin poder evitar sentir el corazón comprimido de pánico y poco le importaba que estuviera a minutos de ellos, desde el nacimiento de sus hijos ella jamás los había dejado atrás y ahora que Toby había regresado a su vida se le hacía muy duro dejarlo ir otra vez, eso casi la había destruido cuando había dejado la casa de su padre.

— Los ocultaste de mí — Escupió Jareth de inmediato, con la voz fría y cortante como un látigo, goteando acusación en cada palabra y mirándola fijamente sus ojos dispares helados como la misma muerte.

— ¿Los oculte de ti, acaso estás loco? — Respondió Sarah secamente, lanzándole una mirada tan fría y cortante que lo sorprendió e internamente le hizo retroceder ante la gélida ferocidad, todo calor y bienvenida había desaparecido de un plumazo y fue guardada para sus hijos. — _Te llamé_ , te llamé por _tres días seguidos_ , te llamé, _supliqué_ , rogué, lloré, _grité_ para que vinieras cuando mis bebés casi murieron en mis manos y tú no respondiste ni una sola maldita vez y ¿Tú dices que los oculte? — Dijo con fría furia haciéndolos tensarse con sus palabras. — A riesgo de llegaras aquí y me los quitaras te llamé y no viniste, tal vez tú estabas demasiado perdido en tu _odio_ , en tu estúpida _venganza_ , en tu ego y orgullo herido, _no te atrevas a reclamarme nada_ , porque Dios está por testigo que hice todo lo que pude, aun lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día de mi muerte y si puedo desde el otro mundo haré lo que tenga que hacer por ellos.

— Si los pusiste a riesgo de perder la vida, entonces no estas capacitada y no puedes cuidar de ellos, _así que me los llevo_ — Contestó Jareth con terquedad, mientras sus padres y hermanos hacían gestos de claro desacuerdo.

Las palabras de Jareth parecieron tomar volumen en el pesado y cortante silencio que se hizo tras sus palabras, y estas hicieron eco en la enorme casa/castillo, afuera el mismo viento contuvo el aliento esperando una respuesta y dentro de la casa, en el salón recibidor el aire alrededor de ellos crepitó con furia y los ojos verdes de Sarah tomaron un tono más claro y encendido, entonces alineó su cuerpo mirando directamente a Jareth a los ojos e irguiéndose en toda su estatura levanto la barbilla con altanería atravesándolo con su afilada mirada y le dedico una diminuta mueca irónica que jamás se podría confundir con una sonrisa mas si con la _promesa_ de mucho dolor, lo cual fue claro para todos los presentes.

— _**Jareth árd rioghac bruadar danaan (Jareth alto príncipe de los sueños de danaan)**_ _ **yo te obligo de esta manera**_ — Entonó Sarah con la voz cargada de poder e innegable autoridad, su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza latiendo levemente con crudo poder, los presentes contuvieron los alientos sorprendidos y perplejos de que ella conociera " _ **las palabras"**_ mientras ella le sostenía la mirada a Jareth sin pestañear y sin importarle usar esas palabras para forzar su voluntad sobre aquel macho fae en particular.

— No puedes hacer eso — escupió Jareth, mas ella solo lo miró fijamente y sin alterarse en lo más mínimo por su arranque.

— A que no me arrebataras a _ninguno_ de mis hijos, ni a mi hermano, ni a ninguno de mis descendientes y familiares de ninguna forma posible, como forma posible se entiende abducción física terrenal, espiritual y mágica en ninguna de sus variadas y posibles o imposibles opciones, como descendientes o familiares se entiende a todos aquellos que _compartan mi sangre_ o aquellos _adoptados_ legal, verbal/ _sentimentalmente_ por mí y los míos, _como adoptados legalmente_ se entiende a aquellos que ante una corte de justicia humana y o mágica se le ha otorgado mi apellido y parentesco por los medios _legales_ correspondientes, _por adopción verbal_ / _adopción sentimental_ se entiende como el ingreso informal mediante una declaración verbal y posterior aceptación y adaptación a la estructura familiar de aquellos que no compartan nexos sanguíneos o legales tales como: amigos _muy cercanos_ a la familia, novios, pareja o cónyuge, empleados etc.

Tampoco usaras tu magia contra mí, ni aquellos que están bajo mi protección en ninguna de sus formas posibles o imposibles, _como aquellos que están bajo mi protección_ se entiende que me refiero a mi familia de sangre o adoptada, mis empleados, vecinos, amigos cercanos o aquellos que reclame como míos, de igual forma permitirás a mis hijos a mi hermano y mi, tener una vida dentro del marco de lo _normal_ , por lo que no harás _absolutamente nada_ para alterarla, ni buscaras hacer tu voluntad por tu mano o a través de terceros de _NINGUNA_ índole, no nos _obligaras,_ ni _impondrás_ tu voluntad sobre alguno de nosotros en _NINGUN_ sentido, no nos _maldecirás_ de _ninguna_ forma, _respetaras_ mi casa, mi negocio y a mí, incluyendo todo lo referente a nuestras vidas en este y cualquier otro mundo y con eso me refiero a que no influirás en ningún tipo de decisión con ningún truco, sea magia o simple manipulación alguna y no trataras de tomar ningún tipo de venganza en ninguna versión contra mí y…

— ¿Escribiste un libro preciosa? — Dijo Jareth irritado tratando de encontrar una forma de burlar aquel contrato vinculante, pero Sarah siguió mirándolo fijamente con los ojos verdes encendidos, toda ella parecía brillar levemente, mientras seguía y seguía lanzando prohibiciones sobre él.

— Ya basta mi niña, el Rey goblin _obedecerá_ , yo soy su madre y su reina — Dijo la reina finalmente conteniendo apenas la sonrisa al ver a su _taimado_ hijo mayor acorralado y vencido una vez más por aquella muchacha, pero Sarah siguió, siguió y siguió prohibiéndole todo tipo de cosas, desde llenar su casa de escarcha, goblins, cosas mágicas o aparecer en su casa sin anunciarse o pedir su autorización, hasta manchar sus pisos de barro, o una larga lista de posibilidades, incluso llegó a prohibirle dejar las marcas de sus dedos en los paneles de vidrio, mientras uno a uno sus hijos y su rey empezaron a reír incluso Jareth había cedido y se reía de sí mismo ante la absurda situación en la que aquella mortal lo tenía arrinconado _una vez más_.

— Creo que ella busca el _Troth_ , tu juramento es la máxima protección — Señaló el rey entre risas.

— _Chica lista_ — Aprobó la reina sonriendo. — Esta bien muchacha, tienes mi _Troth_ , tienes el juramento de la Reina de las Hadas, por el pacto del _Tuatha De Danaan_ que nunca ha ido roto para que nuestra raza no desparezca. — Anunció la reina con ceremonia.

— Que así sea alteza — Dijo Sarah dándole una leve reverencia a la mujer y mirando a Jareth a los ojos. — Quiero que entiendas algo desde ahora, yo puedo soportar lo que sea, " _Tu_ " lo sabes mejor que nadie, así que mejor no trates de usar a mis hijos o a Toby contra mi Jareth, porque vas a descubrir que la mocosa de quince años que venció tu laberinto, no es _nada_ comparado con la mujer de veintidós que soy ahora y aún más si mis hijos están en juego, mi voluntad es fuerte y mi reino es más grande que el tuyo y se extiende a donde quiera que mis hijos y mi hermano estén, por ellos destrozaré con mis manos desnudas el velo entre mundos y más — finalizo apartando la mirada de él y sentándose frente a la hembra fae que se había descubierto ante ella como la reina de las hadas.

— Ambas somos madres y nos podemos entender, mi nombre como ya sabrás es _Titania_ y mi consorte _Oberon_ — Dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Sarah señalando al regio y muy rubio fae a su derecha que le dedicó una respetuosa venía con la cabeza que Sarah le devolvió por inercia.

— Así que _William_ no estaba alucinando después de todo, por favor siéntense — Comentó Sarah tratando de relajarse sin lograrlo, mientras la reina _fae_ sonreía con aire travieso muy parecido a su ladino hijo el rey goblin, tomaba asiento seguida de la mayoría de sus hijos y su compañero.

— ¿No vas a hablarme cosa preciosa? — Dijo Jareth con un deje seductor, incómodo con la idea de no tener la atención de la mujer sobre él.

— _**No**_ , no me llames _eso_ nunca más, estoy _tratando_ Rey goblin estoy tratando pero me lo haces muy difícil — Dijo Sarah saltando del asiento, furiosa y muy enervada con aquel apodo que él le había puesto años atrás y ahora la irritaba hasta el cielo.

— ¿Y crees que para mí es fácil? _todo esto es tu culpa_ — Acusó el molesto por que ella lo seguía rechazando, sintiendo la gelida sensación en su cabeza y cuello que lo había acompañado desde que ella venciera el laberinto y a él, abandonándolo con media alma.

— ¿Mi culpa?... ¿MI CULPA? — Rugió Sarah finalmente roto el límite de su paciencia, los mismos cimientos del lugar parecieron estremecerse con su furia. — QUE GRACIOSOS QUE TU "TU" ME ECHES LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO, CUANDO _FUISTE TU_ , EL QUE SE CEGÓ TANTO EN SU PROPIO JUEGO QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN VERDERO VILLANO, FUITE TU Y SOLO TU, AL QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ OFRECERSE A UNA MOCOSA DE QUINCE AÑOS… QUINCE AÑOS JARETH, QUE NI SIQUIERA HABIA SIDO BESADA ANTES — Grito Sarah con furia apenas contenida su cuerpo tenso de furia y sus manos cerradas en dos apretados puños. — ¿Qué iba a saber yo lo que entonces querías de mí, _**maldito pervertido**_?, tenía quince años, _**quince…**_ — Repitió lanzándole una mirada cargada de furia. — _Pervertido, degenerado, viejo verde tienes como un millón de años y fuiste detrás de una niña_ — Decía deliberadamente, casi sintiendo satisfacción al ver la mirada cargada de espanto de Jareth cuando le puso un número a su edad, sabiendo que no solo lo descolocaría sino que alborotaría todas sus plumas llamándolo " _anciano_ " — _Como alguien se acerque a mi hija con esas miras cuando tenga quince lo castro y lo mato donde esté parado con mis manos desnudas y algún cuchillo de hierro oxidado_ — Juró tratando de calmarse y mirándolo acusatoriamente, mientras los machos y la reina sonreían por lo bajo lanzándole miradas cargadas de hilaridad a Jareth.

— Sarah…

— No, tú te lo buscaste, ahora _**TU**_ lo escuchas — Dijo ella callándolo en seco. — Cuando regresaste a mi vida realmente creí, _quería_ creer que podíamos ser amigos, yo nunca te olvide aprendí muchas cosas con tu ayuda en el laberinto a pesar de todo — Dijo Sarah caminando de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado sin ver a nadie en particular y rezumando tanta angustia que era imposible no sentirla en el aire. — Pero tu tenías otras intenciones " _venganza_ " venganza de algo que ni siquiera entendí cuando pasó, pero eso no te detuvo, seguiste adelante y me hiciste caer a tu pies, que orgulloso te debiste sentir cuando lograste tu objetivo, luego me hiciste sentir sucia y avergonzada de mi misma, marcaste mi primera vez con vergüenza, asco de mi misma, dolor y tu maldita venganza.

— ¿Tu… primera?

— ¿Gracioso no? — Dijo ella cortándolo una vez más con frio sarcasmo, mirando al hombre palidecer. — Pero al final Jareth mas pudo el _amor_ que _sentí_ por ti, que el odio que tu sentiste hacia mí, mis hijos hicieron que todo lo que me hiciste pasar aquella _horrible noche_ valiera la pena; caí y me dolió, pero me levante más fuerte, mi embarazo fue un shock yo estaba aquí recién llegada, aun joven, sola y aterrada pero logré hacer lo que tenía que hacer — Dijo deteniéndose a mirarlo a los ojos. — Después del parto, cuando volví a la universidad para seguir la carrera con la que mantendría a mis hijos, descubrí a los tres días que mis bebés sufrían el mismo desorden alimenticio que tu " _ **melocotón**_ " _**encantador**_ había producido en mí años atrás y rechazaron la leche de formula e incluso la mía si no venía directamente de mí, luego les dio fiebre y me asuste, tenía diecinueve acabados de cumplir Jareth solo Brigid, que Dios la bendiga siempre, me estaba ayudando y ninguna de las dos podíamos hacer nada por ellos y fue entonces cuando te llamé hasta quedar sin voz y no viniste, y aun así crees que es mi culpa que estemos aquí ahora en esta situación, piénsalo de nuevo medítalo y llega a una sincera conclusión por tu cuenta… — Dijo Sarah pasándose una mano por la frente que ya estaba palpitándole anunciando la llegada de una migraña.

— Sarah yo…

— Dios Jareth estoy cansada, tan cansada de ver por encima de mi hombro aterrada, preguntándome cuando vas a aparecer para terminar de destruirme, _ya no me importa de quién demonios es la culpa_ , creo que puedo con seguridad decir que te perdoné todo lo que hiciste y dijiste en el momento que tuve a Jaden en mi pecho y Brianna anunció que también venía a este mundo, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a permitirte hacer conmigo y con mis hijos lo que quieras. Ahora si no les importa necesito unos minutos para recuperar mi paz mental y no cometer homicidio — Finalizó Sarah sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los presentes y saliendo del recibidor y entrando en su despacho y cerrando con suavidad y no con el portazo que deseaba dar y que solo empeoraría su migraña. _¿Por qué, por qué demonios no puedo odiarlo o simplemente no sentir nada por él, por qué tengo que segur amándolo a pesar de todo? Maldita, maldita sea, maldito seas J_ Pensaba sobándose las sienes para luego deshacer la cola de caballo que no estaba ayudando a su malestar. — No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar maldición — murmuro para sí misma.

Afuera la familia real Seelie meditaba las palabras de la mujer, había tanta tristeza, tanto dolor y angustia en ella que era imposible no sentirlo, ninguno de ellos ni aun Jareth se atrevió a hacerla salir del lugar donde se había encerrado y cuando veinte minutos después ella volvió por su cuenta, algunos notaron algo que en el calor del momento habían pasado por alto.

 _Aquella mujer ya no era mortal. ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

=== I O F ===

Apenas cerró la puerta tras ella Sarah se concentró en quitarse la chaqueta con calma, doblarla y dejarla sobre el brazo del cómodo sillón alineado hacia la hermosa chimenea y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de calmarse, de controlar la energía que hormigueaba en la punta de sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos ella necesitaba mantener eso bajo control y como un buen factor sorpresa _si necesitaba defenderse_ decidió, tratando de contener el dolor de cabeza que conforme pasaban los minutos se hacía más fuerte desde que abriera la puerta de su casa y su vida a Jareth y su familia, se dedicó a respirar profundamente hasta que logró controlar su terrible genio, ese que había manifestado contra los pocos compañeros de clases que trataron de degradarla por ser madre soltera y no había echo sino tomar fuerza con los años en pleno papel de madre, estudiante, mujer de negocios y guardiana de su casa sus hijo y ahora su hermano.

Una vez que sintió que no saldría directo a arráncale la cabeza de un tajo a cierto rey fae, Sarah contó hasta cien armándose de valor y saliendo de su estudio dispuesta a entablar una conversación dentro del marco civilizado _posible_ con la familia fae. Al salir de su momento de meditación en busca de la calma interna, Sarah los miró detenidamente, aunque el glamour que los cubría los hacia verse como " _mortales_ " no podía cubrir la inhumana belleza de aquel grupo y nadie con un mínimo de coeficiente intelectual pasaría por alto a aquel detalle.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles té y algo para acompañarlo? — Dijo finalmente Sarah aferrándose a la calma y adoptando el papel de anfitriona, había dejado su chaqueta de cuero en el sillón de su despacho y las palabras bordadas en el frente de su camisa podían leerse con claridad, arrancando sonrisas de los inmortales frente a ella en especial del rey goblin que la miraba con masculino interés aunque ella no lo notara.

— Claro, claro — Dijo la reina aceptando de inmediato, la mujer estaba dándoles una rama de olivo y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir hasta tener el árbol y sus frutos por completo bajo su protección.

— Entonces espero que no les importe pasar conmigo a la cocina — Dijo Sarah mirando a la reina devolverle una mirada cargada de genuina confusión.

— Claro Sarah, gracias — Dijo Hamich tomando la situación en sus manos.

Mientras Sarah asintió y trato de tomar la caja que había traído de su pastelería, pero uno de los otros machos le ganó dedicándole una brillante y pícara sonrisa.

— Ooook… Bien — Murmuró Sarah avanzando hacia la cocina que estaba hacia la parte trasera de la planta baja seguida de nueve _fae_ y no cualquier _fae_ si no la familia _REAL_ _completa_ de los hijos de Danú. _Ahora sería buen momento para apreciar los finos efectos narcóticos del alcohol… Ah claro, tampoco puedo beber…. MALDICION ¿Tenía que ser el príncipe coronado verdad, porque el que fuera REY goblin no era suficiente?_ Pensaba Sarah mientras trataba de ignorar a Hamich explicar a su familia, que su invitación _informal_ era algo bueno, pues según las costumbres de los mortales ella les estaba permitiendo entrar al _corazón_ de su casa y al ambiente en que las _familias_ mortales comparten entre ellos y unos pocos afortunados.

Sarah contuvo un gemido al reconocer la _verdad_ en lo que él decía, ella les estaba permitiendo una acercamiento _familiar_ , _mala cosa_ lo sabía, pero era un mal _inevitable_ teniendo en cuenta de que ellos eran la _familia_ de sus hijos y había muchas cosas que ella desconocía y que ningún libro por antiguo que fuera le podía decir, _porque no era como si ella podía encontrar una guía mágica para niños fae en cualquier librería ¿o sí?_

Mientras ellos tomaban asiento Sarah sacó un par de enormes teteras de aluminio y tras llenarlas de agua las puso a hervir, ella sabía que estaban observando cada uno de sus movimientos pero estaba esforzándose en no prestarles atención no fue sino hasta que empezó a sacar los dulces y acomodarlos en los platos que su paciencia se agotó.

— Ya basta, dejen de mirarme como si fuera un _bicho extraño_ bajo un _microscopio_ , no dejen _escarcha_ en mi cocina y por dios quítense el maldito _glamour_ que me están mareando — Ladró Sarah exasperada mientras el rubio que le había quitado la caja estallaba en profundas carcajadas por como ella había pedido dejaran el glamour de lado.

— Me preguntaba cuando estallarías — Dijo un fae alto de cabellos rubio oscuro como el oro viejo que caía como una nube hasta la mitad de su espalda con ojos grises claros.

— Mi paciencia tiene límites gracias, ahora Hamich creo que te voy a dejar a ti las presentaciones — Dijo Sarah dedicándole una mirada que no admitía negativas.

Mientras los observaba pensando vagamente que aquella imagen era una de las más extrañas que había podido conjurar, porque no todos los días podías ver a un grupo de _Seelie_ ( _y no cualquier Seelie si no a la MALDITA-FAMILIA-REAL-SEELIE_ ) vestidos con elegantes y ricas sedas vaporosas y joyas deslumbrantes, con peinados que iban desde el salvaje estilo del rey goblin hasta el estilizado de la reina, todos ellos sentados elegantemente con sus trajes de gala en los bancos altos de su cocina como si estuvieran en medio de la corte, era ridículamente irreal pero ella era _Sorcha Williams O'Reilly_ , su vida había sido irreal desde los quince, ella era madre de dos príncipes de la alta corte Seelie.

Sarah suspiró mientras hacia un gesto negativo mirándolos con incredulidad mientras se preguntaba qué sucedería si algún vecino curioso asomara su nariz por la ventana y viera el cuadro que todos ellos formaban, y entonces ella casi sonrió " _casi_ ".

— Oh, bueno de mayor a menor, Jareth es el mayor, luego, Gavrael, Dónovan, Daegus, Cian, Dustran y yo, nuestra madre y padre ya se presentaron — Contestó Hamich mientras uno a uno daban una inclinación de cabeza para mostrar cual era cual, el efecto era increíble, la coloración de cabello iba oscureciéndose gradualmente desde Jareth rubio platino como el rey fae, hasta Hamich de cabellos oscuros como los de su madre.

— Mucho gusto, creo — Dijo Sarah tomando inconscientemente el teléfono antes de que este sonara. — Dime Jane — Dijo Sarah escuchando atentamente lo que le estaban diciendo, antes de fruncir el ceño con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. — Pásala al teléfono Jane por favor y prepárate para la explosión — Dijo Sarah obviamente molesta. — Buenas tardes Sra McDowel permítame explicarle, en el contrato que _usted_ firmó al inicio de nuestro acuerdo comercial justo en la cláusula cinco del tercer párrafo _especifica_ claramente, que solo puede cambiar color y diseño un máximo de _cinco veces_ , nosotros somos gente _ocupada_ y tenemos otros pedidos con los que cumplir también, y en las diferentes reuniones que sostuvimos para finiquitar los cambios, le di una muestra grafica con apoyo electrónico, para que viera el resultado final de lo que estaba pidiendo y usted aceptó y cambió las cosas un total de _cinco veces_ ya, por lo tanto siendo esa la quinta y _última vez_ según _nuestras_ políticas con las que _usted_ estuvo de acuerdo, usted está _obligada_ a llevarse el pastel que eligió hace cuatro días y finalizar el pago acordado, o _rechazar_ el pastel perdiéndolo, más un veinte por ciento de lo abonado — Dijo Sarah con aire profesional, al otro lado de la línea la mujer se había quedado muda.

— _M-a-l-d-i-c-i-o-n_ — Murmuró Dustran mirando a sus hermanos que igual que el estaban impresionados con la mujer.

— Dígame cuál es su decisión — Exigió Sarah sin alterarse. — El pastel _aprobado_ por usted ya está listo para empacar y llevar, _nosotros_ cumplimos _legalmente_ con nuestra parte, lo toma o lo deja — Dijo Sarah secamente. — Bien, hare eso por usted por favor ponga a Jane al teléfono gracias, Jane cariño dile a Di que le espolvoree escarcha de azúcar tornasol sobre el pastel para calmar a la Sra. McDowel, empáquenlo y entréguenselo, y que me envié _ya_ una foto del pastel, tómenle varias de todos los ángulos y envíala a mi correo y agrega a esa mujer a la lista negra con letras mayúsculas y foto, no volveremos a hacer un pastel para alguien tan _problemático_ , luego váyanse al Pub _O'Connor_ , la primera ronda va por mi cuenta dile eso a _Kate O'Connor_ — Dijo Sarah antes de colgar con un golpe seco y masajeándose las sienes.

— Eres un tiburón de negocios — Dijo Daegus sonriendo mientras Sarah echaba humo y apagaba las teteras.

— Soy muy paciente pero… esta mujer nos ha hecho a todos la vida un infierno durante tres semanas — Gruñó Sarah, sacando tazas y una Tablet de una de las gavetas. — ¿Té negro, verde de menta o manzanilla? — Preguntó abriendo el correo y esperando la llegada de la foto había pedido del pastel antes de ponerla a descargar, mientras la imagen abría Sarah hacia los tés elegidos por cada uno y cuando vio la foto solo quiso poner los ojos en blanco y maldecir a aquella mujer, el pastel era perfecto.

— Puedes desear a tus clientes problemáticos a mis goblins si quieres — Ofreció Jareth con jocosa malicia, después de haber guardado silencio y observado a Sarah durante un buen rato, Hamich tenía razón, ella había cambiado no era la misma dulce mujer.

— No gracias, ni soy tan _noble_ como para atravesar el laberinto por ellos, ni soy tan mala como para condenar a tus goblins a aguantar a semejantes _brujas_ — Contestó Sarah partiendo una pastilla dos veces antes de disponerse a tomarla.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Jareth con alarmada curiosidad viendo sus acciones.

— Mi medicamento para la migraña — Explicó Sarah tragándose el pedazo de pastilla con la ayuda del té y con cara de asco.

— Podrías habernos pedido curarte con solo tocarte ya no tendrías dolor, Jareth es muy bueno en eso, muchos corredores se hieren en el laberinto como ya sabes — Dijo Oberón tomando un sorbo de su té y tomando un dulce de hojaldre.

— No me siento cómoda con contacto físico con _nadie_ más que mis hijos, mi hermano y un muy reducido grupo de personas cercanas — Contestó Sarah distraídamente sin ver el brillo de comprensión y vergüenza que bañó el rostro de Jareth. — En fin, asumo que tienen preguntas y me gustaría llegar a algún acuerdo con ustedes antes de que la pastilla haga efecto y me duerma sobre el mesón — Agregó sentándose frente a Jareth y sus padres al otro lado de la isla que estaba en medio de la amplia cocina.

— ¿Cuándo cumplen años? — Preguntó Jareth de inmediato, ya había aprendido los nombres de ambos así que no valía la pena tenar su suerte haciendo preguntas tontas, era obvio que Sarah estaba más dispuesta a patear su real trasero fuera de su casa que a estar aguantando sus juegos.

— En _Samahain_ igual que yo — Contestó Sarah con calma, mirando las expresiones de incredulidad de todos ellos.

— Eso lo explica — Dijo la reina pensativa, mirando a sus hijos y a Oberón, mientras Sarah la miraba confundida.

— ¿Eso explica que exactamente? — Preguntó Sarah de inmediato.

— Un evento que solo se da para esa fecha en el Underground y que hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba— Respondió Gavrael dedicándole una pícara sonrisa que le gano una mirada afilada llena de desconfianza.

— ¿Y ese evento consiste en? — Preguntó Sarah presionando sobre el tema.

— Las hembras quedan embarazadas en Samahain desde hace cinco años, y de alguna forma está conectado con el nacimiento de sus hijos — Respondió la reina con cautela. — Hace muchos milenios que los fae son incapaces de reproducirse, de alguna manera tu y tu bebes han logrado lo imposible y han hecho a los hijos de Danú fértiles de nuevo por esas fechas. — Añadió la reina mirando a la mujer con calmada atención.

— Ohhh entiendo — Respondió Sarah mordiéndose la lengua sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra sobre aquel tema del que solo una vez y muy sutilmente se había comentado en los muchos libros de la biblioteca de su abuela y los libros sobre los fae, haciendo un recordatorio de investigar a fondo ese punto.

— ¿Qué les vas a decir de mí Sarah, porque sabes que quiero conocerlos y que sepan quién soy verdad? — Preguntó Jareth mirándola genuinamente preocupado, cayendo en cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba sucediendo y del hecho de que el contra todo pronóstico era padre de dos.

— Creo que es aquí en el punto en que nosotros nos vamos, ellos tienen mucho de lo que hablar entre ellos y nosotros estamos de sobra — Dijo la reina levantándose con la ayuda del rey, lanzándole una dura mirada a su hijo que le prometía un duro castigo si arruinaba esa oportunidad, Jareth solo asintió levemente, Sarah palideció entonces la idea de quedarse a solas con Jareth la aterraba. — Espero que nos permitas interactuar con ellos

— Son _sus nietos_ su alteza, ellos no tendrán problemas en aceptarla y llamarla _abuela_ , en aceptarlos a todos en sus vidas solo les pido que no se los lleven, no los alejen de mi — Dijo Sarah haciendo que la reina la mirara aturdida antes de sonreír con tanta emoción que pareció brillar en medio de su cocina.

— _Abuela_ — Dijo Titania saboreando la palabra antes de volverse a mirar emocionada a Oberón que la miraba con indulgencia, ellos nunca podían permitirse mostrar emociones en la corte, pero allí habían podido ser ellos mismos sin mascaras.

— Vamos niños — Dijo Oberón antes de desaparecer dejando a Jareth con ella, Sarah evito mirarlo mientras recogía las tazas dejadas por su familia.

— Estas incomoda — Dijo Jareth viéndola recoger las tazas y platos usados por su familia, y algo en aquella acción lo enervó, pero no podía usar su magia sin el permiso de Sarah ella lo tenía bien atado ahora.

— Tengo mis razones y tu mejor que nadie las conoces — Contestó ella empezando a lavar las tazas y platos, mientras el bajaba la mirada en señal de vergüenza pero ella no lo estaba viendo concentrada en las tazas en sus manos.

— No has contestado mi pregunta — Dijo el en voz baja dejando ese tema por la seguridad de ambos, sintiendo como el viejo sentimiento de vergüenza y arrepentimiento por sus acciones contra ella volvían con más fuerza casi sofocándolo.

— Ellos saben de ti Jareth, conocen tu rostro tan bien como el mío si no te reconocieron hoy fue por ese tonto _glamour_ que estabas usando — Respondió ella dejando uno a uno platos y tazas escurriendo. Jareth sintió el aliento atorársele en el pecho al saber que sus hijos lo conocían.

— ¿Qué les dijiste de mi Sarah? — Preguntó el mirándose las manos enguantadas.

— Que eras un _rey fae_ , que vives en el castillo más allá del laberinto y la ciudad de los goblins, que eres _el príncipe coronado de la alta corte_ _Seelie del Tuatha de Danaan_ , que puedes hacer trucos de magia y estas muy ocupado con tus deberes reales, que te amé y me amaste y ellos fueron el fruto de mi amor, que los vez cuando duermen porque es el único momento en que puedes venir y no quieres molestar su descanso — Respondió Sarah cerrando la llave y apoyándose en el mesón sin volverse a mirarlo. — ¿Qué más iba a decirles Jareth, la verdad, que los concebiste cegado con el odio en tu corazón? Una vez dijiste que yo era cruel, pero ni yo puedo ser tan cruel — Dijo ella agotada.

— No merezco que me ayudaras — Dijo el humillado.

— No lo hice por _ti_ , ni por _mí_ , lo hice _por ellos_ — Contestó Sarah volviéndose a mirarlo con una calma que no sentía. — Ven — Dijo Caminando fuera de la cocina con Jareth siguiéndole los pasos respetuosamente alejado de ella, armándose de valor Sarah lo guio al piso superior y a las habitaciones y lo hizo entrar a la habitación que había sido de ellos cuando nacieron y ahora guardaba todas sus cosas de bebé. — Aquí durmieron los primeros dos años, di a luz en la habitación de al lado pero esa es _mi_ habitación y _no_ voy a llevarte allí si puedo evitarlo — Dijo Sarah viéndolo recorrer la habitación mirando todo y pasando sus manos enguantadas por la cuna y los otros muebles hasta detenerse en el mural.

— _Esta imagen_ — Dijo Jareth mirando perplejo a las hadas y a su reina pintadas con tal detalle que a él no le extrañaría que se movieran, aquellas eran las hadas del laberinto.

— Las pinte dos semana después que confirmé mi embarazo — Dijo Sarah sonriendo levemente con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo.

— Tu pintaste esto — Murmuró acariciando las delicadas alas de una de las hadas de la pared.

— Tengo un título en arte, así que si yo lo pinté… vamos — Dijo Sarah guiándolo fuera de la habitación con un ademan, ella no quería tocarlo.

Jareth miraba a la mujer frente a él sin saber que pensar, ella era completamente diferente de lo que recordaba de ella y era la madre de sus hijos, tan perdido en su conflicto interno estaba que Sarah tuvo que llamarlo una segunda vez para arrancarlo de sus pensamientos.

— Disculpa —Dijo Jareth dedicándole una sonrisa seductora que la hizo sentirse acalorada y maldiciendo extensamente en su mente.

— Esta bien, esta es la habitación de Jaden le gusta mucho el color verde como vez — Dijo Sarah recogiendo un oso de felpa del suelo parecido a su antiguo oso Lancelot y colocándolo sobre la cama de cuatro postes con sabanas verdes acolchadas con una figura de acción y de cortinajes verde botella, las paredes eran color crema y las cortinas de la habitación eran verde botella y habían varias almohadas en varios tonos de verde, la alfombra marrón claro, anaqueles con juguetes y libros, Jareth vio la habitación de un niño mayor, pero lo que lo atrapó y lo atrajo, fue la mesa de noche allí junto a la lámpara de noche en forma de búho y enmarcado en plata había una imagen de él.

Estaba sentado en su trono sonriendo con picardía mientras sostenía un cristal en su mano y junto a su imagen estaba otro marco plateado, esta era Sarah sonriendo muy embarazada, junto a otra de dos diminutos bebés _fae_ , Jareth sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de golpe, al comprender por completo la magnitud de lo que había hecho, se había perdido ver a sus hijos crecer dentro de ella, había perdido su nacimiento, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros años de vida, había sido un idiota y eso era un hecho irrefutable.

— ¿De verdad puedes perdonarme? — Preguntó Jareth en tono bajo tomando el portarretrato con su imagen, notando que era una imagen pintada sobre un lienzo.

— Al principio, no sabía que pensar, que sentir o que hacer, estaba asustada, herida y confundida, no quería verte ni en pintura, y estaba más que feliz con la idea de mantenerme lo mas alejada de ti que pudiera, me volví paranoica viendo a cada rincón de la casa y cuidando mucho de mis palabras, te detestaba con toda mi alma — Dijo Sarah con calma viendo hacia la noche a través de la ventana, sin ver la mirada cargada de culpabilidad y tristeza de Jareth.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — Preguntó el tragándose el dolor y la tristeza que las palabras de Sarah y lo que sus propias acciones habían causado en él, en ambos.

— Durante mi embarazo, conforme mi cuerpo cambiaba y yo creía que era un solo bebe dentro de mí, comprendí que ya no estaría sola, mi bebé estaba allí conmigo y el me amaría sin condición alguna y a pesar de cómo se dio su llegada, yo agradecí a Dios por mi bebé, eventualmente entendí que también tenía que agradecer tu parte en la llegada de mi bebé — Contestó Sarah después de tomarse unos minutos para contestar. — Aun con tu odio y tu venganza, aun con la muerte de _Sarah Williams_ , empecé a perdonarte

— ¿La muerte de Sarah Williams? — Preguntó el confundido y un poco asustado por la respuesta.

— Claro, rey goblin esa noche Sarah Williams _idiota consumada, soñadora de primera_ murió, la matamos entre los dos — Dijo Sarah con una leve mueca de sonrisa ausente de alegría, sin ver a Jareth palidecer. — Esa noche mate a la niña que quedaba en mí y acepté a la mujer que soy hoy, aunque me costó aceptarme; en fin cuando Brigid puso a Jaden sobre mi pecho, y lo vi por primera vez te perdoné, el amor que broto de mi al verlo no me permitía guardar alguna duda y cuando Brianna nos sorprendió a todos con su llegada mi mundo giro por completo, ¿Cómo podía odiarte cuando me habías dado aquellos dos hermosos regalos? — Finalizó mirándolo con los ojos aguados antes de apartar con rapidez la mirada molesta por mostrarle debilidad, ella lo había perdonado pero no estaba dispuesta a ser vulnerable ante él.

— Eres una mujer increíble — Dijo Jareth forzando las palabras a través del nudo en su garganta.

— No, no lo soy, solo soy una madre que ama a sus hijos como cualquier otra — Respondió Sarah alejándose de él y haciéndole un ademan para que la siguiera. — Esta es la habitación de Brianna — Anunció guiándolo dentro de la habitación, como la habitación de su hermano, era amplia y llena de luz y estaba seguro que de día las enormes ventanas le daban bastante luz natural.

Las paredes eran de un suave tono lavanda muy claro con apliques en crema de diminutas flores y enredaderas con hadas unicornios y estrellas en la pared de fondo donde la cama matrimonial de cuatro postes y cortinajes rosa pálido con azul bebe estaba, sobre la cama había varias almohadas en tonos lavanda, rosa y azul muy pálido con un par de muñecas de trapo, la colcha era rosa con encajes dignos de una princesa, el resto de las paredes era lavanda satinado, había una peinadora antigua de madera de cerezo con un espejo antiguo muy _familiar_ para Jareth, tardó un momento en comprender que aquella había sido la peinadora de Sarah tantos años atrás, la alfombra de la habitación era beige claro.

— Tú los pintaste, mis retratos — Dijo Jareth tomando un portarretrato de plata junto a la mesa de noche de Brianna viendo la misma imagen que había visto en la habitación de Jaden, también sobre lienzo.

— No es como si tengo alguna foto tuya o algo, los pinte para ellos — Respondió Sarah estirando la inexistente arruga en la colcha de Brianna, negándose a ver a Jareth y que este pudiera ver sus sentimientos brillando como un faro en sus ojos.

— Gracias — Dijo el finalmente sentándose en el borde de la cama de su hija, tocando una de las muñecas, él estaba confundido y muy sorprendido con la mujer en la que Sarah se había convertido.

— No me lo agradezcas, vamos a mi despacho creo que tenemos que hablar de nuestros hijos — Dijo Sarah queriendo salir de la habitación de su hija, Jareth la miró entonces mientras ella se agachaba a recoger uno de los libros que había hecho para ellos irónicamente, era su libro _"labyrinth"._

— ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto Jareth inmediatamente junto a ella, sintiendo un golpe de orgullo y placer cuando ella dijo _"nuestros hijos",_ el estiro la mano enguantada tomando el libro que Sarah soltó de golpe alejándose de el de inmediato que la miró con una expresión herida que paso tan rápido que Sarah creyó haberlo imaginado.

— Solo es un libro que invente para ellos, como muchos otros, nada especial — Contestó ella restándole importancia, mientras Jareth hojeaba con avidez el libro mirando maravillado cada ilustración que acompañaba el cuento sobre él y su laberinto.

— Las palabras tienen _poder_ Sarah y tú tienes más poder en ti del que crees, esto es un hermoso trabajo, se puede sentir el _amor_ que pusiste en él, me gustaría poder ver los otros libros — Dijo el con una nota de reverencia dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche de su hija justo al lado de la lámpara en forma de búho.

— Oh… claro en otra ocasión, ahora bajemos y hablemos — Dijo Sarah saliendo de la habitación sin volverse a ver si él estaba siguiéndola o no, cuando llego a su despacho se apartó para invitarlo a entrar y de inmediato Jareth entró al lugar y tras darle una mirada general decidió que le gustaba, como toda la casa tenía un aire femenino pero sin excesos de encaje o figurillas delicadas, era elegante en un sentido muy _práctico_.

— Quiero conocerlos, compartir con ellos — Dijo Jareth apenas se sentaron.

— Siempre y cuando sea aquí puedes convivir con ellos, al igual que tu familia solo te pido que no te los lleve — Contestó Sarah con controlada calma.

— No confías en mí — Dijo el con un deje de irritación.

— No me has dado motivos para confiar — Rebatió ella con calma.

— Ellos tienen derecho a su reino su herencia — Dijo Jareth tratando de hacerla ver su punto.

— No se lo estoy negando, pero por ahora ellos tienen derecho a ser _niños_ , sé que tienen mucho que aprender de su herencia Fae, pero no puedo separarme de ellos Jareth entiende — Dijo ella sobándose una vez más las sienes, la pastilla estaba haciendo efecto con lentitud pero estaba haciendo efecto.

— Tu puedes venir con ellos, eres su madre — Dijo el con calma, observando y sintiendo el dolor físico de ella.

— ¿En serio, y dime que vas a decir sobre mí, que soy una de tus _ex amantes_ que tuvo hijos tuyos? — Dijo ella con exasperación. — No pienso exponerme a los comentarios hirientes y ofensivos de tu gente Jareth, ni pienso exponer a nuestros hijos al bochorno de que alguien los llamen tus _bastardos_ , yo personalmente terminaría _matando_ al primero que logre ponerle las manos encima, no Jareth, es aquí o no es — Dijo Sarah sintiendo la cabeza a punto de estallarle con su humor alterado.

— Nadie va a llamarlos así — Dijo el iracundo, pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, obligarlos por _decreto real_? — Dijo Sarah con un deje de crudo sarcasmo. —ellos son _mis bebes_ Jareth, me niego rotundamente a exponerlos a las habladurías de tu corte y de tu gente — Dijo ella con firmeza. — Vamos _rey goblin_ se realista…

— ¿Y que si quiero pasar tiempo con ellos, dormir con ellos, vivir con ellos como tú lo has hecho? — Preguntó el entonces.

— No fue mi culpa que no estuvieras aquí ¿Verdad?... — Lo cortó ella con calma. — Puedes quedarte durante los fines de semana y las vacaciones escolares, en una de las muchas habitaciones de esta casa si quieres, yo no tengo problemas en que compartas con ellos, siempre que sea aquí donde pueda atenderlos si necesitan algo y siempre que no les hables mal de mí o intentes llevártelos, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora Jareth — Dijo Sarah sintiéndose cansada.

— Supongo, que por ahora es todo lo que voy a tener — Dijo el aceptando finalmente su derrota dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, a lo que ella puso los ojos en blanco negándose a darle gusto de avergonzarla y se levantó.

— No lo tomes a mal Jareth, pero no me siento bien y ahora mismo lo único que quiero es tomar el resto de la maldita pastilla y acostarme a dormir — Dijo Sarah con sinceridad, a Jareth le picaban las manos por ponerlas sobre ella y aliviar su dolor, pero ella no aceptaría sus avances.

— Di las palabra querida mía — Dijo Jareth con un deje claramente seductor lanzándole una mirada penetrante que tiñó ligeramente las mejillas de Sarah de carmín, para su interno deleite.

— _Eres incorregible_ , puedes usar tu magia para ir y venir _tu solo_ Jareth, pero tienes que avisar antes de aparecer de la nada — Dijo ella con calma, tratando de no hundirse en el bochorno que la invadía con su reacción. _Malditos genes, maldito Jareth y maldita yo por no poder exorcizarte de mi corazón… soy una tonta, TONTAAAA_ Pensaba Sarah mortificada.

— Hasta luego entonces Sarah — Dijo el desapareciendo frente a ella, Sarah ahogó una exclamación cuando vio los ojos de él, encendidos de añoranza y crudo deseo, porque ella se negaba a creer que él podía sentir amor por ella, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Tras meter su Van en el garaje y cerrar, volvió a la casa cerrando tras de sí puertas y ventanas, antes de tomar el resto de la pastilla y llamar a sus hijos y a Toby antes de cambiarse y acostarse, aquel día había sido duro y agotador sin contar la aparición de la familia Seelie y el regreso del rey goblin a su vida, y sospechaba que era solo el inicio cuando a su frenética vida ahora que iba a sumarle a la famila real Seelie, en especial al padre de sus hijos, porque ¿ _Cómo demonios iba a tener a Jareth cerca de ella, bajo el mismo techo sin salir herida una vez más_? Porque ella no era del tipo de mujer que se mentía a sí misma, ella había dejado de hacer eso cuando aceptó su embarazo, y estaba segura… era idiota… a pesar de todo ella amaba al maldito rey goblin.

 _Y no era que ella fuera a decírselo claro_.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora.


	13. Cap 13: Del arrepentimiento

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Nadie es perfecto y aunque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, sé muy bien que estoy lejos de ser "_ _ **perfecto**_ _" menos aun después de enfrentarme a ella, quien al final demostró ser todo lo que yo no soy, tener todo lo que yo no tengo y poder dar y aceptar todo lo que yo preferiría_ _ **retener**_ _y me negaría a_ _ **corresponder**_ _… si los viejos hábitos mueren con dificultad pero si quiero ganar su perdón, tendré que buscar la forma de que esos hábitos mueran aunque tenga que ahorcarlos con mis manos enguantadas, de lado dejare los efectos que la maldición de Niamh dejó sobre mí, no ocultaré mis pecados con eso aunque realmente influyeran en el daño que le hice a mi amada Sarah… No, no soy inmune ni invencible como me gustaría y siempre he pretendido parecer ante los demás ser._

 _¿Para qué angustiar más a mi madre con los efectos silenciosos de la oscura maldición impuesta a nosotros, esa de la que soy el custodio y contenedor en los confines de mi reino y los muros hechizados del laberinto? Era mejor hacerles creer que nada estaba sucediendo, nada estaba afectándome, nada pasaría, pretendí tanto que los engañe a todos principalmente a mí mismo lo cual fue un craso error táctico, deje mis defensas descuidadas y el resultado de tan magno error fue lo que hice a Sarah, creo que jamás me lo perdonaré aunque sea demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo públicamente y en voz alta, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy fae, el príncipe coronado y rey por derecho propio, no nos dan en las clases de protocolo un curso básico de "humildad" ni "aceptación publica de los errores" si alguna vez me humillo solo dos serán quienes sean testigo de esa muestra extraña de mi parte, solo dos._

 _Tal como mi madre a "_ _ **ordenado**_ _" estoy buscando las respuestas, a preguntas inexplicables, "_ _ **nada es lo que parece**_ _" es una regla en el_ _ **Underground**_ _el ultimo reino_ _ **Seelie**_ _, aparentemente con los milenios esta regla se ha colado al_ _ **Aboveground**_ _y se ha establecido silenciosamente en el mundo de los mortales sin que incluso ellos se den cuenta y parecer ejercer su poder allá también, porque si no ¿Cómo explicar la situación de Sarah y mis pequeños príncipes goblins? Hay más de lo que aparentemente se puede ver jugando su parte aquí y no descansaré (o mi familia) de buscar hasta dar con las respuestas que necesito para darles toda la protección que ellos y Sarah merecen y necesitaran en el futuro._

 _Espero que algún día, esos crueles y hermoso ojos verdes, vuelvan a mirarme como aquella noche… aquel inocente amor que en vez de nutrir y proteger, desdeñé y destruí en mi tonto afán de obtener una venganza cegado con tantas cosas que entonces debieron detenerme y obligarme a analizar mas no lo hice, venganza que nunca debí buscar en primer lugar…_

 **Jareth A.R.B.D.**

* * *

 **Cap 13: Del arrepentimiento.**

* * *

En el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins el cielo rosáceo empezaba a enrojecer anunciando el inicio de la caída de la noche, con un ligero destello _Jareth el rey goblin_ apareció en su sala de trono formal, él sabía que a esa hora estaría vacío y el necesitaba estar solo, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, que analizar, tanto que reprocharse y corregir, él había cometido un error _monumental_ al buscar venganza e influenciado por las secuelas de la maldición del rey Unseelie y ahora después de todo lo que había pasado era que finalmente lo veía, su porte erguido y normalmente orgulloso estaba ligeramente encorvado en clara muestra de vergüenza y derrota y su aura prepotente estaba opacada por la genuina vergüenza y arrepentimiento supurando de su cuerpo junto al polvillo de plata que su alma había estado manifestando los últimos años.

— Oh mi cosa preciosa — Murmuró Jareth en un suspiro cargado de genuino agotamiento y angustia dejándose caer desgarbado sobre su trono. — ¿Que hice, que te hice… que nos hice? — Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo con arrepentimiento y un claro deje de agónica desesperación. — Quince años… una niña mortal… ahora entiendo… fui un idiota entonces… y ahora tú, ellos y yo pagaremos mi estupidez — Murmuró con angustia hundiendo su rostro en sus manos enguantadas, mientras recordaba una vez más todo lo que Sarah le había dicho, su rabia, su angustia, su dolor todos a causa de él.

También recordó a sus hijos, su pequeña delicada y hermosa princesa y su pequeño pícaro y guapo príncipe, la confianza y el amor absoluto brillando en sus ojos al ver a su madre y el profundo amor brillando en los ojos de Sarah al verlos, e incluso cuando hablaba de ellos ella solo había mostrado amor, ni una pisca de rabia o resentimiento a causa de sus acciones, ella había sido más sabía que el con todos sus milenios y siglos de edad, su arrogancia le había salido cara y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hijo? — Preguntó Titania sacándolo de su fase de auto compasión y reproche, ella había estado allí esperando su regreso, ansiosa de conocer los resultados de la reunión entre su hijo y la madre de sus nietos, en silencio lo había visto regresar a su dominio y con el corazón pasado de la pena que toda madre siente al tener a un hijo sufriendo en algún nivel y el alivio de saber que el había aprendido una valiosa lección y no volvería a cometer el mismo error con la madre de sus hijos y lo había escuchado y visto su genuino arrepentimiento por sus acciones y ahora debía empujarlo a actuar como debía, sus nietos y Sarah _tenían_ que estar bajo el cuidado y protección de Jareth y ellos.

— Ella, es una mujer _increíble_ madre, yo fui un completo imbécil y solo voy a admitirlo una vez más y será _SOLO_ ante ella — Dijo Jareth poniéndose de pie de inmediato al escuchar a su madre hablar, tras acercase a ella y ofrecerle su brazo con galantería y escoltarla hasta su trono donde la ayudó a sentarse, se dedicó a contarle lo que había sucedido tras la partida del resto de la familia de la casa de Sarah y mientras su madre escuchaba con atención dándole uno que otro comentario, Jareth no pudo evitar recordar su temprana juventud, cuando su madre solía ingeniárselas para lograr que el confesara travesuras que ni aun a su padre bajo amenaza de exilio le admitiría haber hecho.

— Ciertamente ella es una mujer increíble, aunque admito que es una lástima que los niños no puedan venir, por otro lado ella tiene toda la razón querido y tenemos que hacer algo para darle legitimidad a mis nietos y a tu _compañera_ asegurándonos que no quede duda de quienes son y lo que significan para todos nosotros, así que espero que empieces a buscar una forma para darles el lugar que les corresponde, para empezar ella ya no es enteramente mortal. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que ya no es mortal — Dijo Titania con aire pensativo recordando a la mujer y guardando para sí misma el conocimiento de que Sarah no era mortal en absoluto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Preguntó Jareth alarmado e irguiéndose en toda su estatura observando a su madre murmurar por lo bajo con aire pensativo.

— Jareth querido los niños no son _híbridos_ , son Fae puros, un poco de exposición a la magia del Underground y ellos mostrarán sus marcas de nobleza y sus orejas se volverán decididamente más elfinas y Sarah, la mujer brilla con poder, ella te atrapó _efectivamente_ con sus palabras y cuando regresó de su impuesto retiro pude observarla mejor, ella muestra claramente el brillo de uno de los nuestros, ahora tenemos que averiguar ¿cómo sucedió, por que sucedió y que significa para nosotros? — Respondió la reina mirándolo con seriedad. — Tú te encargas de averiguar cómo darle legitimidad a tu compañera y a tus hijos, ellos tienen derecho a reclamar su legado, además dudo que los Seelie y Unseelie sobrevivan a Sarah si alguno comete el error de llamarlos _bastardos_ , o que sobrevivan a alguno de nosotros ya que estamos, busca la forma Jareth debe haber algo, recuerda bien lo que sucedió desde el momento en que la chica llamó tu atención hasta la fecha actual, nosotros averiguaremos como paso de mortal a Seelie — Ordenó su madre con un tono de voz que no admitía negativas, antes de desaparecer con una lluvia de fino polvillo dorado.

Jareth se quedó en medio de su salón de trono después de la partida de su madre por tiempo indefinido haciendo memoria y dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido desde que su hermano menor lo hiciera tambalearse sobre sus pies, no por el puño ( _aunque había sido un BUEN puño tenía que admitir_ ) sino por las noticias que traía consigo, aquella hermosa imagen de Sarah y sus hijos, la que le había dado la mayor alegría y la más terrible de las tristeza al comprender lo que había perdido, aun así no lo había entendido del todo, si no hasta que ella le echó en cara sus acciones tan cargada de angustia y dolor que incluso ellos lo habían sentido como propio cuando ella se había proyectado ante ellos por inercia, y luego cuando lo había llevado a las habitaciones de sus hijos, cuando le dijo lo que ellos conocían de él, ocultando su cruel venganza de la inocencia de sus niños, entonces se había sentido humillado y había realmente " _entendido_ " lo que había perdido y jamás podría perdonarse eso.

=== I O F ===

Al día siguiente Sarah se obligó a levantarse de la cama por pura fuerza de voluntad y tras vaciar su estómago un par de veces, se permitió el lujo de darse una larga ducha de agua tibia peleando contra el mareo y la nauseas, luego se arrastró hasta la cocina y recuperó algo de humanidad tras dos tazas de café negro y dos bollos rellenos del día anterior, ella sabía que no se sentiría en perfecto estado hasta el día siguiente ( _con un poco de suerte_ ) pero con media pastilla en su organismo ( _pues había terminado vomitando la otra mitad que había intentado tomar_ ) aun podía funcionar, así que tras ordenar un poco la casa mientras una carga de ropa se lavaba en la lavadora y otra se secaba en la secadora, llamó a los O'Connor para finiquitar la fecha exacta para el mantenimiento de la propiedad, pues las chimeneas con todo y lo adorables que le parecían necesitaban un mantenimiento _puntual_ , en especial cuando pasabas de una temporada a la otra, o corría el riesgo de que lo ductos de escape fueran usados por los animales para entrar a la casa y hacer desastres o peor, " _formar un nido"_ y eso ya había pasado con una de las chimeneas de las habitaciones que no se usaban y ella no quería volver a pasar por eso, así que tras fijar la cita y llamar a su pastelería para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden _( si ok, ella iba a tomarse las cosas con más calma tratar de pasar más tiempo en casa y disfrutar un poco de sus hijo y su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar a su bebé mayor en el olvido, no señor_ )

Sarah se obligó a regresar a su habitación, y ponerse decente para la salida que tenía planeada con su familia, aquel día tenían una cosa más que hacer por su padre y luego podrían empezar un nuevo capítulo más después de cerrar completamente ese círculo.

=== I O F ===

Cuando Brigid llegó con los niños de la famosa " _pijamada_ " Sarah ya había horneado un par de bandejas rollos de canela, y los tenía empacados junto a varios emparedados de carnes frías y bebidas y tras despedirse de Brigid se puso en camino con sus hijos y su hermano hacia _Loop Head_ y viajaron durante dos hora cuarenta y un minutos de bromas y juegos entre los tres niños, que contaban las anécdotas de la pijamada, le dolía en el corazón saber que aquella era tambien la primera pijamada de Toby, Karen había hecho hasta lo imposible para quebrar el espíritu soñador de su hermano y no podía evitar sentir ira hacia la mujer sin importarle un comino que estuviera muerta y enterrada, Dios podría juzgarla después cuando ella muriera, por ahora no podía encontrar en su corazón lo que se necesitaba para perdonar a Karen, no por lo que había hecho con ella ( _a estas alturas poco importaba ya_ ) sino por lo que había hecho con su propio hijo, Toby era un alma hermosa y soñadora, brillante y llena de vida, que ella intentara quebrarla era definitivamente un pecado imperdonable.

Sarah veía a su hermano de vez en cuando por el retrovisor y le parecía que de alguna forma él estaba volviendo a su temprana infancia, esa que había perdido junto a Karen, recuperando ese tiempo esos juegos, todos esos sueños que Karen tanto odiaba, para ella el mundo debía ser _cuadrado_ y tenía que estar listo para encajar en algún lado de forma " _perfecta y uniformemente_ " por eso había tenido tantos choques con Sarah y su " _vívida imaginación_ " y había tratado de erradicar aquella riqueza de ideas de la joven y vivaz mente de Toby, gracias a Dios no lo había logrado y Toby había demostrado ser tan imaginativo como sus hijos.

=== I O F ===

Cuando finalmente llegaron al camino al pie de la montaña que llevaba al acantilado de _Loop head_ , Sarah sonrió un poco cuando pasaron un jocoso cartel en un granja que rezaba que era _el último pub hasta Nueva York,_ cuando Sarah aparcó su Van al final del camino y todos se bajaron, ella sostenía en sus manos la sencilla urna de metal de su padre, y la carta aun sellada que le habían entregado y como última voluntad su padre había pedido que la leyera después de liberar sus restos mortales en aquel lugar, tal y como haría.

— Esta es el último paso, para dejar ir al abuelito, a papá al cielo y descansar en paz niños — Dijo Sarah mirando sus hijos y luego a Toby que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar. Seguida de sus hijo y su hermano Sarah avanzó hacia el acantilado, al llegar a una distancia prudente para los niños Sarah les hiso una seña para que se detuvieran. — Este es un servicio para nosotros, hoy vinimos a liberar las cenizas de nuestro amado padre y abuelo Robert Williams como fue su última voluntad, denle un mensaje de despedida, pero sepan que nuestros seres queridos nunca nos abandonan realmente, mientras los recuerden en su mente y su corazón una parte de ellos siempre vivirá con nosotros — Dijo Sarah mirando a sus hijos y a su hermano.

— Hasta luego abuelito, aunque Jaden y yo no te conocimos, te queremos mucho — Dijo Brianna haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, Sarah sintió remordimientos de no haberle dicho nunca a su padre nada de sus hijos, de haberles negado a sus hijos la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero ¿Qué habría sucedido si Robert Williams los hubiera conocido? Karen ciertamente habría armado un escándalo y Sarah la había matado con sus manos desnudas la primera vez que le hiciera algún mal gesto a su hijos y Dios no lo permitiera, los tildara de "bastardos".

 _No, Dios sabe porque hace las cosas que hace, sino ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida y la de mis hijos de haberme quedado en Boston y haber descubierto mi embarazo bajo el techo de mi padre? Karen me habría forzado a abortar y no la creo por debajo de empujarme por las escaleras para lograrlo y cuando no lo lograra que abortara por decisión "propia", amargarme la vida o convencer a papá de darlos en adopción… las cosas son como son, por una razón, ellos algún día lo sabrán y entenderán mis razones… espero que entonces ellos vean que lo que hice, lo hice por ellos y no me guardaran rencor_ Pensaba Sarah sacudiéndose el sentimiento de culpa, sabiendo que aquello era como debía ser y ya nada podía cambiar lo que sucedió.

— Ve con los ángeles y cuídanos desde las nubes abuelo — Dijo Jaden mirando hacia el cielo despejado.

— Descansa papá, cuídanos y recuerda que te queremos — Dijo Toby, aferrando las pequeñas manos de sus sobrinos en las suyas, a los que había descubierto recientemente y adoraba con locura, mirando a su hermana con amor y la misma confianza que había sentido desde que podía recordar.

— Vela por nosotros papa y si hay otra vida más allá de esta, espero que seas libre y feliz, _realmente feliz_ como no lo fuiste en esta — Murmuró Sarah por lo bajo, mientras abría el seguro de la urna y liberaba las cenizas, que el viento se llevó al instante hacia el mar, por un rato ellos se quedaron en silencio mirado el mar, hasta que Sarah los animó a volver a la Van tomar unos bocadillos antes de dar una vuelta por el pueblo y tal vez comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar a casa.

Cuando regresaron a la Van, los chicos no tardaron en saltar sobre la comida y pronto estaban sentados en la grama comiendo rollos de canela con jugo de manzana verde, y mientras ellos comían Sarah los observaba con indulgencia, antes de abrir la carta de su padre.

* * *

 ** _Para Sorcha Williams O'Reiily_**

 _ **De su padre aunque no merezco llamarme así**. _

**_Querida hija, antes que nada voy a pedirte, a suplicarte de rodillas que me perdones todos los errores que cometí y que terminaron alejándote de mí, al principio cuando éramos solos tu y yo, éramos muy felices el "dúo dinámico" nos llamaban, y yo no estaba muy apurado de cambiar nuestras vidas, te confieso que aun en el momento que llegue el fin de mi vida amé a una sola mujer después de tu madre y fuiste tú, lamentablemente lo comprendí cuando ya estabas lejos de mi alcance y yo estaba atado a un matrimonio que ni aun hoy, se cómo acepté aunque me avergüenzo de reconocer esto ante ti, que fuiste quien pagó caro mis errores, me arrepiento de haber permitido que Karen se adueñara de mi vida y se instalara en ella controlando cada aspecto de ella hasta que no dejo nada para mí para compartir contigo, creo que en el fondo ella sabía que no la amaba, ni ella me amó a mi como comprendí poco después de tu partida, lo único bueno de todo esto es mi Toby tu amado hermano, pero no voy a decirte más de mi patética historia amorosa._**

 ** _Quiero que sepas, que estoy orgulloso de ti y de la mujer en la que te convertiste, no creías que iba a olvidarme de ti y no ver nunca más por tu vida, al final fui un mal padre, pero nunca deje de velar por ti, tu embarazo me dejó un amargo sabor de boca, saber que algún truhan se aprovechó de ti en un momento de vulnerabilidad me lleno de ira y de culpa, yo debí cuidar mejor de ti, te pido perdón, como padre te fallé._**

 ** _Aun así seguiste a delante y con una voluntad que yo desconocía que tuvieras y estoy seguro que heredaste de tu abuela que en paz descanse, tuviste a tus hijos, mis nietos, mis hermosos nietos, durante días Karen estuvo amargada preguntándome a todas horas la razón del porque estaba tan feliz después de saber del nacimiento de mis nietos lo cual fue un secreto que guardé cerca de mi corazón, pero ni aun ella podía arruinar mi alegría, mi orgullo, y cuando los años empezaron a pasar empecé a llamarte y a colgar solo para escuchar tu voz y la de ellos, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para hablarte, soy un cobarde admito que tenía terror de que me rechazaras por eso nunca hablé, solo me conformé con el sonido de sus voces y la tuya._**

 ** _Siempre supe de tus conversaciones con Toby yo me las arreglaba para que pudieran comunicarse con la ayuda de Clare y Jhon, y le recordaba a Toby que mantuviera sus conversaciones en secreto, por suerte tu hermano es un chico muy inteligente y no fue difícil pasar bajo el radar de Karen._**

 ** _Cuando obtuviste tu título, no me viste pero estuve allí en el Auditorium aplaudiendo como un loco borracho de orgullo y alegría tu triunfo académico conteniendo las ganas de gritarles a todos que "esa era MI hija", a unos metros de mis nietos y tus amigos y cuando abriste tu pastelería le pagué a un chico inglés para que entrara y comprara dos cajas del especial de inauguración una la comí entera y otra la llevé conmigo a casa y a escondidas le di de comer a Toby y su hiperactividad inducida por la azúcar fue nuestra silenciosa rebelión en tu nombre, yo quería gritar a todo Boston y a toda Limerick que esa joven mujer, que se había convertido en empresaria independiente era mi hija mayor, mi niña y mi orgullo._**

 ** _Quiero decirte que no te culpo por no llamarme nuevamente, ni decirme nada sobre mis nietos Jaden y Brianna yo te entiendo y no puedo más que culparme a mí mismo por perderme la oportunidad de levantarlos en brazos y crear verdaderos recuerdos de mi para ellos, solo diles que los amo, no importa la edad que tengan ahora mismo los amo, si el momento de muerte llega y no volvimos a hablarnos, quiero que sepas que tú eres la guardiana de Toby y su albacea, Karen no puede tocar nada sin tu autorización, según ella solo dejé un fideicomiso para Toby y la parte de la casa de tus abuelos que le corresponde, pero si hablas con la firma O'Rouke en el centro de Limerick encontraras que hay mucho más para ustedes cuatro._**

 ** _Sé que el dinero no compensa mi ausencia en sus vidas, ni elimina los errores que cometí, pero aun así, quiero que mis nietos sepan que pensé en ellos, en Toby y en ti y aun cuando no los merezco, quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi corazón, que desearía tener al menos la mitad de tu fuerza, coraje y voluntad, entonces jamás te habría dejado ir, ni por Karen ni por nadie, siempre serás mi princesa, gracias por liberar mis cenizas, en ese lugar fue donde conocí y me enamore perdidamente de una belleza irlandesa, tu madre tenía grandes sueños, que ni tu abuela ni yo podíamos entender y darle, a cambio ella te dio a nosotros, y por eso nunca podré agradecerle el haberme amado aunque fuera por un tiempo, porque gracias a eso te tengo, mi amada hija, espero que algún día me perdones, con amor tu padre._**

 ** _Robert Williams._**

 ** _PD: "Sarah, Toby, Jaden y Brianna, los amo"_**

* * *

Sarah no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, ni que sus hijos y Toby la abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas tratando de consolarla en su inocente manera.

 _Oh papa, siempre estuviste allí y no lo intentaste_ gimoteó Sarah en su mente abarcando a los tres niños y abrazándolos con fuerza contra ella, mientras ellos a su vez trataban de darle consuelo.

Después del muy necesitado desahogo Sarah sintió como un peso que no sabía que tenía sobre los hombros desaparecía dejándola con una sensación de alivio y vacío en ambas partes y el sentimiento de culpa que había estado guardando se desvanecía lentamente, porque si bien no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver a su padre desde aquel día en su oficina cuando cumplió dieciocho años, él la había visto a ella, había celebrado en silencio sus triunfos con ella, había sabido de sus nietos y los había amado, los había conocido ( _de lejos pero lo había hecho_ ) y había estado orgulloso de ellos a pesar de ser ella una madre soltera y eso, la aprobación de su padre había aliviado en su mayor parte el dolor de su ausencia en sus vidas, al menos para ella.

Sarah vio a Toby y a sus hijos y se prometió mostrarles aquella carta cuando estuvieran más grandes y pudieran entender a su abuelo, por ahora, se secaría las lágrimas y los llevaría a algún parque de la zona, luego a dar un paseo por el pueblo antes de regresar a casa, mañana ellos tendrían escuela y ella un largo día de trabajo.

=== I O F ===

Al regresar a casa, los niños habían dormitado los últimos minutos de camino, y luego habían ayudado a bajar las compras que habían hecho en su excursión a Loop head, se habían ido a la habitación de Toby donde este les había prometido que jugarían un rato antes de cenar y preparar sus cosas para el día de escuela que les esperaba al día siguiente antes de entrar en las vacaciones de verano.

Aquella noche Sarah se miró en el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero, el mismo que le había mostrado su cuerpo de embarazada y sonrió con nostalgia, ella realmente había disfrutado su embarazo aun a pesar de las náuseas, y de vez en cuando sus recuerdos de aquellos días era tan vívido que podía sentir en su cuerpo las diminutas patadas internas que sus hijos le habían dado desde que pudieron manifestarse físicamente, y pensó en Jareth, no por primera vez en casi cinco años, se preguntó ¿ _Cómo habría sido su vida, su embarazo y todo aquel proceso si él hubiese estado a su lado_?

Era tonto y lo sabía, aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse, y sabiendo de donde nacía aquella pregunta Sarah suspiró y con una maldición por lo bajo, se echó una bata de satén champan por encima del salto de cama a juego que se había regalado en su último cumpleaños y calzándose las pantuflas rosas emplumadas con la palabra " _Queen_ " en brillantes falsos que Brianna le había hecho comprar a juego con las de ella que decían " _Princess_ ", Sarah salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina ella necesitaba un buen té de manzanilla que la ayudara a dormir, el día siguiente sería inicio de semana y sería duro, mas sus tontas emociones y sus aún más tontos pensamientos no estaban ayudándola a relajarse.

— No te tenía por una chica de rosa querida Sarah — Dijo Jareth sobresaltándola al punto de que no ser por sus rápidos reflejos habría destruido su taza favorita. — Y los brillantes falsos, mejor unos reales si quieres — Agrego sonriéndole con maliciosa sensualidad con el toque justo de mofa que parecía ser la firma personal de Jareth.

— Creí que dije " _nada de trucos_ " Jareth — Gruñó Sarah lanzándole una mirada asesina, tratando de ignorar el delicioso olor a sándalo cuero y poder que la envolvía burlonamente como tentándola a aspirar más fuerte del fruto prohibido, el solo levantó las manos enguantadas con una mofa de " _inocente rendición_ " ( _demasiado sensual para ser inocente_ _)_ mientras la miraba con masculina apreciación, entonces Sarah recordó lo que tenía puesto y sintió como su rostro pecho y cuello se calentaban con un furioso sonrojo, antes de dejar la taza que había elegido para tomar su té sobre el mesón, y volverse con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir conteniéndose de chillar y hacer el ridículo por completo, mientras cerraba firmemente la bata ocultando _del salto de cama_ que tenía puesto .

 _Maldición, no, no, no, mala Sarah, malo, malo no se hace, no se piensa, no sé NADA… Ugghhhh DEMONIOOOSSSS_ Pensaba exasperada consigo misma y sus hormonas traidoras que no podían estar cerca del condenado Seelie por que se volvían locas y armaban la fiesta sin permiso, ni aviso.

— No hice ningún truco, solo aparecí — Dijo el en tono defensivo, bebiendo de la sensual imagen que parecía estar grabada a fuego en su mente aun después de que ella cubriera su lujurioso cuerpo apenas cubierto de satén y encaje.

— ¿Y cómo entraste te importaría explicarlo? — Preguntó Sarah echando dos sobres de té a su gigantesca taza con forma de Elmo y una generosa cantidad de agua caliente.

— Ok, ok, lo admito mis goblins abrieron la puerta, me diste permiso de ir y venir ¿Recuerdas?, pero en mi defensa solo diré que no acordamos una forma de comunicarnos y yo quiero conocer a nuestros hijos — Dijo Jareth finalmente, viéndola verter una buena cantidad de miel dentro de la curiosa taza que parecía tener la forma de uno de sus goblins.

— Cierto… Bien solo esta vez te lo dejare pasar — Concedió ella sabiendo que en efecto no habían establecido una vía de comunicación. — ¿Entonces que tienes en mente?, porque dudo que tengas una línea telefónica o internet en tu castillo — Señaló ella sirviéndole un té verde y poniéndolo frente a él con dos galletas que habían sobrevivido a sus hijos y a Toby, sin decir nada cuando este los aceptó murmurando un educado agradecimiento, mientras hacía lo propio para ella.

— No, no tengo nada parecido, e igual no funcionaría con toda la magia del lugar, solo podríamos usar un espejo — Señaló Jareth con calma dejando que el calor de la infusión lo calmara.

— No puede ser cualquier espejo — Dijo Sarah pensativa, ella no quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si alguna visita tenía acceso al espejo mágico que mostraría no solo el _Underground,_ sino el castillo del rey goblin y a su monarca así que eso era un gran "NO", así que ella solo podía pensar en que tenía que ser un lugar privado para algo así y solo había un lugar de acceso _restringido_ para las pocas visitas que ella tenía y esa era su habitación, el único lugar a donde NO quería llevar a Jareth pero que al final tendría que hacerlo.

— ¿Tu viejo espejo ya no funciona? — Preguntó Jareth observando a la mujer frente a él con apreciación la imagen de ella en aquel salto de cama cubriendo sensualmente su lujuriosa figura estaba quemada a fuego en su mente, sin importar que ella hubiera cerrado su bata el aun podía conjurar esa imagen con total claridad y era una suerte que la isla estuviera entre ellos o ella habría notado con claridad la física extensión de lo que ella provocaba en él y en no estaba seguro de que ella apreciaría su reacción natural a ella.

— Esta en la habitación de Brianna como ya lo viste antes y no ya no funciona, creí que tu tenía algo que ver en eso — Admitió ella apenada y el no pudo ofenderse ni culparla, ambos había cometido muchos errores en especial el.

— Entonces elegiremos otro — Contestó el dando un delicado mordisco a la galleta, casi haciendo reír a Sarah que había notado aquel comportamiento en la familia de Jareth y en él, ellos tomaban el té con tal delicadeza que hacían de ello un arte y la hacían sentir como un elefante con patines en medio de una salón lleno de delicadas y muy valiosas figurillas de cristal.

— Supongo — Dijo Sarah derrotada tomando su té con la misma delicadeza que Jareth sin siquiera notarlo.

— Hnnn ahora… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes una taza con la forma de mis goblins, y de donde las sacaste? — Preguntó sonando tan contrariado que Sarah tuvo que cubrirse la boca par no reír a carcajadas, mientras Jareth la miraba ofendido mientras ella reía ahogadamente con lágrimas de risa corriéndole por las mejillas.

— Oh Jareth lo siento, es que… tu… este es " _Elmo_ " un personaje de _Plaza Sésamo_ , es un programa para niños y ahora también una caricatura — Explicó Sarah entre risas, mientras Jareth la miraba como si le hubieran brotado plumas o una segunda cabeza de repente, entonces ella se lanzó a explicarle mientras sacaba su juego de tazas con los personajes del programa, al final le había mostrado un video en la Tablet que tenía en su cocina ( _bendito youtube_ ) y él había entendido pero aun así consideraba que se parecían a sus goblins.

— Ya es tarde para ti preciosa, estas agotada muéstrame el espejo que tienes en mente para crear la conexión — Dijo Jareth viéndola contener un bostezo por tercera vez.

— Ok, vamos — Respondió dejando las tazas escurrir y secarse las manos con el paño de cocina.

Sarah salió dela cocina y lo guio hacia la segunda planta, donde todos dormían y más por costumbre que por Jareth, Sarah entró a la habitación de Brianna y la desenredo con ayuda de Jareth de la colcha y le permitió a Jareth meter entre sus brazos el conejo de trapo rosa y blanco con el que ella solía dormir y tras arroparla siguieron hacia la habitación de Jaden, a quien se le había caído la colcha de la cama y tras dejar que Jareth se la colocara por encima, dio una vuelta a Toby que dormía roncando ligeramente y por costumbre Sarah lo arropó bien y le alboroto el cabello, bajo la indulgente mirada de pupila disparejas de Jareth.

— No estoy cómoda con esto, pero no sé qué otro lugar pueda ser más seguro que este — Dijo Sarah abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Jareth comprendió de inmediato en donde estaba al ver la habitación en colores crema, madera de cerezo y decoración femenina pero en el sentido práctico y con el intenso olor a jazmín, miel y magia en el aire un olor que él siempre había asociado a Sarah, sumado al potente olor de magia antigua, muy concentrada en medio de la habitación justo sobre la cama.

— Aquí nacieron — Dijo el con reverencia recordando lo que ella había dicho y sintiendo la marca de poder en la habitación, mirando la cama con fija atención como si pudiera ver el nacimiento de los niños en ese momento repetirse frente a ellos.

— En esa misma cama, ahora ¿Qué te parece ese espejo, es lo suficientemente antiguo? — Preguntó ella señalando el espejo de cuerpo entero queriendo sacarlo de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, Jareth no perdió tiempo y atravesó la habitación y empezó a examinar la superficie del espejo, delineando con sus dedos enguantados arabescos invisibles en la superficie del espejo y la base de madera tallada, con concentración y calma sin notar lo nerviosa que ella estaba por tenerlo en su habitación, _su reino más privado_.

— Es perfecto — Contestó Jareth finalmente creando una esfera perfecta de cristal con un fluido giro de su muñeca, para luego presionar la esfera contra el vidrio fundiéndose con este de inmediato, dándole al espejo la apariencia de plata liquida mientras el murmuraba por lo bajo antes de que el espejo se solidificara nuevamente ante sus ojos y tomara su apariencia original. — Listo — Dijo Jareth volviéndose a mirarla, sintiendo el deseo clavar sus garras en él al verla vestida con ropa de dormir y con la invitadora cama a su espalda.

— Bien, Jareth gracias, ahora si no te importa me gustaría mucho _dormir_ , mañana tengo que _trabajar_ — Dijo Sarah evitando mirarlo a los ojos por temor a que el viera que aun a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba y lo deseaba, era una completa estúpida y lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que iba a lanzarse a sus pies, sus hijos y Toby estaban de por medio, además no podía confiarle su corazón a él, Jareth lo había destruido y sus hijos lo habían reparado no volvería a ser tan confiada.

— A tus ordenes preciosa — Respondió Jareth dándole una venia.

— Te pedí que _no me llames_ así, por favor — Dijo Sarah con un filo de angustia y mortificación en su voz, mirando hacia la mesa de noche donde estaban las fotos de sus hijos, si ver el brillo de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Jareth.

— Entiendo, hasta luego Sarah — Dijo el en un murmullo ronco que la hizo temblar por dentro antes de desvanecerse en una lluvia de escarcha.

— _Llévate tu escarcha_ — Gruño ella por lo bajo, y pudo escuchar la ronca y seductora carcajada de Jareth antes de que con un ligero " _puf_ " la escarcha desapareciera también y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de apagar las luces quitarse la bata y acurrucarse bajo su cobertor con toda la intensión de dormir. — Eres incorregible rey goblin — Murmuró con un deje de risa, escuchando por un momento el eco de risa del aludido rey antes de ceder a su agotamiento físico y dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente el caos organizado en la casa O'Reiily era el mismo de todos los lunes con el inicio de clases y las ganas de los niños de permanecer en cama " _cinco minutos más_ " más aun con la promesa del final de clases y las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sarah como siempre se levantaba mucho antes que todos, seguida de Brigitt que se encargaba de sacar a los tres niños de la cama mientras ella sacaba la segunda o tercera bandeja de pan del horno, y su lavadora terminaba la tercera carga, mientras la secadora trabajaba en la segunda y ella taza de café en mano, confirmaba su correo electrónico para revisar los pedidos que tendría que despachar hoy, que Jean siempre le enviaba para que estuviera preparada para el día que le tocaba.

Ella casi había gemido y echado a llorar al confirmar una cita con cinco proveedores diferentes con los que ya hacia negocios y cuatro más que buscaban venderle sus productos y aspiraban a ser proveedores fijos, lo que quería decir que aquel día, sus empleados serían responsables de la confección y entrega de pasteles, incluyendo la recepción y discusión de diseño de los nuevos pedidos sin su intervención al menos hasta después del mediodía, cosa que ya no le preocupaba tanto como antes después de sus días en Boston arreglando las cosas para regresar a casa con Toby y sus hijos, ella había aprendido que ellos eran muy capaces de cumplir con la demanda sin ella estar respirándoles por encima del hombro a cada uno.

=== I O F ===

Después de dejar a los niños en la escuela y a Brigid en el mercado de leche donde seguramente se reuniría con sus amigas del club de lectura, Sarah prácticamente voló a su pastelería que la recibió abierta y llena de actividad y tras cambiarse de ropa a su uniforme habitual, procedió a revisar el inventario que Jean había hecho, para preparar el pedido de materia prima para seguir trabajando el resto del mes sin arriesgarse a quedarse sin materia prima.

Cuando regresó a casa aquella noche Sarah estaba agotada hasta la medula, pero cuando tienes a tres niños en casa dos de ellos con casi cinco años siempre llenos de energía para jugar y uno de diez igual de energético que los dos más pequeños, simplemente no puedes darte el lujo de desmayarte sobre la primera superficie plana que encuentres y olvidarte del mundo, de lo contrario ella se habría dado ese lujo, sin embargo ella se dio una ducha rápida y tras cenar en familia, ayudó a Toby con sus deberes mientras sus hijos leían sus libros preferidos sabiendo que en casa podrían leer a gusto sin que nadie los mirara sorprendidos de que con casi cinco años pudieran leer y escribir con fluidez, uno de los muchos dones que venían con la herencia _Fae_ , " _su increíble desarrollo cognitivo_ " ellos eran bastante ( _demasiado_ ) avanzados y ellos se cuidaban mucho de no mostrar aquellos " _dones_ ".

Luego de la hora de estudio y la cena, se permitieron jugar juegos de video en la computadora riéndose y relajándose un rato antes de retirarse a dormir para cumplir con el día que les esperaba al día siguiente.

=== I O F ===

En el Underground, Jareth avanzaba por vigésima vez por los pasillos internos de su castillo hasta avanzar por debajo del laberinto atravesando el elaborado arco lleno de arabescos dorados que le permitía ingresar, buscando el antiguo salón que llevaba el registro de todos los acontecimientos que sucedían en el laberinto, se podría decir que el lugar era la " _memoria_ " viviente del laberinto que mostraba continuamente lo ocurrido y que con la última transformación del laberinto casi cinco años atrás, posiblemente también habría cambiado por completo de aspecto haciéndole difícil ( _imposible_ ) encontrarlo, mas él no podía desistir ahora, su familia estaba investigando como Sarah había dejado atrás la mortalidad aparentemente sin siquiera notarlo, ( _porque ella no había mencionado nada sobre eso, estaban seguros_ ) y sin intervención de alguno de ellos, así que en el recaía la área de mayor importancia " _dar legitimidad a sus hijos y a Sarah_ " y darles a sus hijos su derecho de nacimiento como príncipes de la alta corte Seelie y algo le decía que la respuesta a una de las dos tareas, sino ambas estaba en lo que había sucedido durante el paso de Sarah por su reino hacía ocho años atrás.

=== Inicio de sueño ===

 _Sabía que estaba soñando, no era la primera vez que veía aquella escena repetirse frente a sus ojos, el hombre de inhumana y oscura belleza de largos cabellos oro viejo, era un monumento de macho fae de amplios hombros y ancho pecho musculoso brillante de sudor y de escarcha que sostenía en sus manos grandes a una delicada mujer mortal rubia que tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, como solo una persona que ha abandonado el mundo puede ver._

 _Sarah sintió la angustia y el dolor, la intensa desesperación emanar de aquel hombre mientras acariciaba con suma delicadeza en rostro de la mujer una y otra vez cerrando finalmente sus ojos verde esmeralda del que brotaron dos lagrimas cristalinas que fueron absorbidas de inmediato por la tierra bajo ella, luego sin variar el hombre había rugido inhumanamente y había mirado con los ojos cual relámpagos con pupilas disparejas al grupo de machos y hembras fae que lo rodeaban con furia, con odio y con una profunda determinación que los había hecho retroceder aterrorizados por la terrible oscuridad que empezaba a brotar de él apagando su brillante luz._

 _Sarah tardó unos segundos en comprender que en aquella ocasión ella podría escuchar los susurros inentendibles de la multitud que los rodeaba, comprendiendo que finalmente estaba escuchando nítidamente y no había espacios vacíos de sonido o estática como siempre._

— _De mi han tomado todo lo que amo y de ustedes todo lo que aman tomaré — Dijo con su rica voz ronca llena de rencor y desprecio resaltados al ojo desnudo en su expresión cargada de odio sin límites, entonces la voz del macho se elevó en un profundo crescendo de sonidos inhumanos oscureciendo cada vez más la expresión de ira de aquel macho fae, mientras aun rodeando el diminuto cuerpo con su brazo derecho, aferró con su mano izquierda el brazalete de oro intrincadamente tejido que rodeaba en grueso y musculoso brazo derecho, encerrando a la mujer en el círculo de sus brazos, y conforme las palabras brotaban de su labios los fae que los rodeaban palidecían enfermizamente y murmuraban palabras de suplicas que el desdeñaba dándole un borde más afilado a su voz conforme seguía tejiendo frente a él una red de enredaderas hechas de luz y oscuridad sin escuchar suplica alguna, como siempre que había llegado a este punto del sueño, esperaba ver la red empezar a imburse en la tierra bajo el justo donde las ultimas lágrimas de la mujer habían caído y despertar como siempre, más cuando la escena llegó y siguió sin interrupción Sarah observo perpleja el desenlace de aquel sueño que había tenido desde antes de aquella fatídica noche entre Jareth y ella, no podía negar que siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber que había pasado, muy a pesar de estar consciente de que solo era un sueño._

 _Mientras la red empezaba a unirse a la tierra, esta se volvía más fértil y rica y los fae mas pálidos, opacos y aterrados, mas suplicantes y genuinamente desesperados se mostraban tratando inútilmente de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, el macho quería hacerles pagar la muerte de aquella mujer especial para él, Sarah comprendía, entendía eso perfectamente, no podría culparlo después de todo aparentemente ellos le habían arrebatado a su amor, y fuera lo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo era obviamente el camino correcto para herirlos, ellos estaban frenéticos en su desesperación, mientras ella veía el brillo de satisfacción y ciego dolor por la pérdida de aquel ser amado._

 _Entonces Sarah desvió su atención del hermoso rostro de el en ese momento eclipsado de dolor y observó con más atención a la mujer en el firme agarre de acero del fae, ella tenía el perfil de un camafeo perfecto, rubia como el sol, de delicada piel pálida que alguna proclive al beso de los sonrojos, el hermoso vestido azul cielo clarísimo con sus motas brillantes solo resaltaba la hermosa y delicada figura de la mujer, largas piernas cubiertas de seda azul cielo y destellos, diminuta cintura de avispa, delicadas manos y dedos ligeramente flexionados, rostro en forma de ovalo y largas pestañas, Sarah la observaba en silencio decidiendo que aun en un sueño (extraño y que tenía años repitiéndose) había sido una verdadera lástima que tanta belleza se hubiera perdido para el mundo entonces notó sorprendida el pecho de la mujer subir y bajar muy lenta y en un ritmo muy lento casi imperceptible y comprendió que la mujer no había estado muerta, si no que estaba "dormida" ¿un hechizo tal vez? No podía saberlo._

— _**Detente… está viva… ella está viva, solo duerme**_ _— Dijo Sarah instintivamente moviéndose a través del sueño con lentitud hasta estar frente a la pareja, notando como la voz del macho fae, temblaba ligeramente mientras giraba su rostro de rasgos perfectos hacia ella, mirándola fijamente_ _ **como si de verdad**_ _pudiera verla, logrando que algo dentro de ella diera un vuelco de temor y sintiera una capa de sudor frio sobre su cuerpo, antes que el desviara su depredadora mirada, y la fijara a la mujer entre sus brazos con intensidad si dejar de enhebrar aquellas desconocidas palabras que no podía captar por mucho que se esforzara, y entonces cuando el pecho de la mujer subió y bajo una vez más muy lentamente, el hombre terminó su red luminosa y esta terminó de imbuirse en la tierra que empezaba a ondular y temblar serpentinamente._

— _Dormida en un sueño hechizado esta la estrella más hermosa por mí adorada, por mi amada, por mi custodiada. Ella eternamente en su sueño sin tiempo dormirá y de ella yo guardaré, y quien de su línea gane el reto legítimamente, tendrá en su haber el hechizo y mi maldición, el poder de romper… mi maldición y la de ellos,_ _ **Sorcha O'Reiily**_ _ellos aprenderán o atravesaran el velo eterno y se desvanecerán en los brazos de Danú quien la declarado mía, hasta el fin de los tiempos — Dijo el hombre entonces y Sarah sintió que su corazón saltaba alarmado dentro de su pecho y dio un paso atrás ajeándose de la intensa mirada plateada del hombre y sintió tropezar con algo y empezó a caer._

 _Lo próximo que supo era que estaba cayendo mientras alrededor de ella la red de luz que ya había entrado completamente en la tierra y removido su camino bajo ella, se agitaba ligeramente descubriendo pequeños setos que brotaban por todas partes moviéndose de un lado al otro y empujando lejos a aquellos que habían estado rodeando a la pareja._

=== Fin del sueño===

Sarah sintió profundo temor y un estallido de dolor en su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos segura de que vería a la pareja, se encontró cuan larga era sobre la alfombra de su habitación, junto a su cama mirando perpleja el techo de madera de su habitación y al rey goblin mirándola perplejo desde el espejo de cuerpo entero junto a su cama y entonces sin poder emitir queja alguna todo se oscureció alrededor de ella.

— Que me llevan todos los demonios — Juró Sarah por lo bajo saltando fuera de la cama sin ver hacia ningún lado que no fuera su inodoro, donde dejó lo que aun estuviera en su estómago, tardó un segundo en registrar el fuerte brazo que la sostenía por la cintura o el cuerpo tibio que sostenía su peso y contra el que estaba apoyada, mientras estaba doblada a la mitad y la mano grande y caliente haciendo círculos en su espalda en un claro intento de consuelo mientras apartaba su cabello del camino, del resultado de sus nauseas inducidas por aquel extraño y esta vez " _vivido_ " sueño, obviamente su reacción inmediata había sido empujar al intruso lejos de ella sintiéndose sudar frio y volverse hacia quien estuviera allí con ambos puños listos para aplastarle la nariz y dejársela hundida en el cerebro, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas miraron ciegamente con una luz salvaje, hasta que registró en su mente a un par de ojos azul clarísimo de pupilas disparejas mirándola completamente sorprendido y con un eco de dolor brillando en el fondo de sus pupilas dispares. — _Demonios Jareth_ — Soltó Sarah doblándose una vez más a la mitad con una mano sobre el desbocado corazón y respirando profundamente antes de alejarse de él lo más que podía sin terminar dentro de su ducha o su tina, más el macho seguía siendo mucho más alto y grande que ella y parecía absorber el oxígeno del lugar y llenar su baño con su presencia y su _pecaminoso y tentador aroma_.

— No sabias que eras del tipo de jurar querida Sarah — Dijo Jareth tratando de no demostrar lo herido que estaba con la reacción instantánea de rechazo que ella había tenido automáticamente.

— Si estas esperando a que me disculpe por jurar, más te vale que te sientes a esperar podría tomar mucho, _mucho_ tiempo — Dijo Sarah tratando de componerse lo más que podía cuando estaba en una bata corta, descalza, despeinada y posiblemente como la bruja de OZ y vomitando por dios " _VOMITANDO_ " frente al rey goblin el _maldito-príncipe-coronado-de-la-ALTA-CORTE-SEELIE_ , Sarah simplemente quería sentarse en su tina y morir de bochorno, solo sus hijos y Toby la mantenían viva en ese momento.

— Puedo sentarme en tu _cama_ a esperar entonces — Respondió Jareth de inmediato dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a Sarah.

— Te golpearé en la cabeza con una barra de hierro colado y lo disfrutare MUCHO — Prometió ella, dedicándole una mirada que le aseguraba que ella cumpliría esa promesa.

— Este bien, está bien — Dijo Jareth levantando las manos en señal de burlesca derrota, dando un paso atrás cuando ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y avanzó hacia el lavamanos con la dignidad de una verdadera reina. La idea de tener las manos de Sarah sobre el ( _o cualquier parte de su cuerpo ya que estaba_ ) lo emocionaba y excitaba sus sentidos ( _tal vez demasiado_ ).

— Déjame a solas en mi baño rey goblin — Dijo Sarah apuntando hacia la puerta detrás de él, necesitaba urgentemente lavar su cara, peinar su cabello y lavar el sabor amargo de la bilis en su boca y sobre todo cubrir su _maldito trasero_ de los perspicaces y _demasiado curiosos_ ojos del rey goblin. — ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — Se preguntó Sarah recordando lo sucedido en su " _sueño_ " del que ahora más que nunca dudaba que fuera realmente un " _sueño_ " echándose agua en el rostro y pasando una toalla húmeda por su cuello y escote, ella sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho y se sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón con sus hijos a cuestas. — Basta Sarah, solo fue una tonta pesadilla — Se regañó pasándose un cepillo por los cabellos con la mano derecha, mientras se lavaba los dientes con la izquierda maldiciendo mentalmente cuando notó la ausencia de su bata de baño en la barra del baño y recordó que la había dejado junto a las otras en la secadora donde aún debían estar, _en el piso inferior_.

 _Maldita suerte del infierno_ Pensó Sarah gruñendo audiblemente, regresando a su habitación.

— ¿Estas bien preciosa? — Saludó Jareth cómodamente "sentado" ( _en su caso en particular solo podría describirlo como "derramado" elegante y sensualmente_ ) en un sillón de cuero oscuro enorme que _no era de ella_ y se parecía _sospechosamente_ a un trono, Sarah lo miró y le lanzó un gruñido inentendible, mientras entraba a su walking closet y tomaba una bata de franela negra y se la echaba por encima de los hombros y casi costándose la circulación al cerrarla con un nudo apretado a la cintura.

— Primero, te pedí que _no me llamaras así_ , segundo estoy muy bien gracias — Dijo Sarah regresando a la habitación correctamente cubierta, notando con incredulidad el brillo de decepción de Jareth al verla cubierta hasta los tobillos. — Y tercero pero no menos importante... ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación a esta condenada hora y de dónde demonios salió ese sillón? — Añadió señalando el reloj digital de su mesa de noche que marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana.

— Oh un pequeño error de cálculo, creí que ya era una hora decente para que despertaras y hablaras conmigo, este sillón es _mío_ dijiste que esperara aquí y asumí que como no querías que dejara mi escarcha sobre su cama o tus cosas así que… " _sillón_ " — Explico el señalando con un lánguido deje de su mano alrededor y luego a el _sillón/trono_ de la discordia en el que estaba cómodamente " _echado_ " sonriéndole con sensual picardía que la hacía sentir ganas de chillar y empezar a lanzarle cosas. — Estoy ansioso por tener la oportunidad de interactuar con nuestros hijos… y quiero saber cuándo puedo conocerlos y si me permitirás reanudar mi amistad con el joven Toby — Añadió el sentándose correctamente mientras golpeaba nerviosamente su fusta, contra la bota derecha que tenía cruzada sobre la rodilla izquierda sacándole los colores cuando su vista _inconscientemente_ se fijó en los _muy-apretados-pantalones_ de montar grises combinado con una camisa ancha tipo poeta blanca y un chaleco negro con runas bordadas en gris oscuro.

— Creí que dije " _nada de trucos_ " — Dijo Sarah desviando la mirada, y maldiciendo sus mejillas encendidas con lo que seguramente sería un brillante y escandaloso sonrojo, cuando su mirada irremediablemente termino deambulando por la _expuesta y resaltada_ región Sur, sin su consentimiento. _Mala Sarah, muy mala, no se hace, no mireeeeess, NO MIREEEEEESSSSS_ Chillaba Sarah espantada de sí misma, maldiciendo en su mente al comprobar que ella efectivamente parecía estar muerta para el sexo opuesto, pero sus hormonas se volvían locas de sobre excitada actividad cerca de Jareth. _Maldito, sexy y sensual rey goblin, deberías estar prohibido… Grrrrrrrr_

— Pero esto lo traje conmigo, no lo conjuré, lo cargué hasta aquí con mis propias manos cuando atravesé el espejo, no es una _persona_ es un _objeto inanimado_ así que no entra en la lista de " _ir y venir tu solo_ " que dijiste — Dijo Jareth sonriendo con satisfacción y maliciosa picardía sabiendo que había encontrado una laguna legal finalmente.

— Dios… ¿Te has pasado todos estos días buscando una laguna verdad?... ¿sabes qué? _Olvídalo_ , tu lógica y la mía son completamente _opuestas_ , puedes quedarte con tu _amado_ sillón y no puedes traer nada de nada sin antes preguntar — Dijo Sarah echándose a reír derrotada, sabiendo que él tenía que intentarlo estaba en su naturaleza guasona, pero si lo dejaba el maldito goblin traería cada artículo de su castillo a su casa, solo para demostrar su punto.

— Ohhh no, también estuve recorriendo el laberinto y cumpliendo mis deberes como regente… no todo es sentarse a esperar por un corredor ¿Sabes? — Respondió Jareth sonriendo con sensual satisfacción.

— Hnnn, Ok… en una semana más estarán de vacaciones de verano, este año con la llegada de Toby no planeo viajar fuera de Irlanda, por ahora quiero que se acostumbre a este lugar y lo acepte como su casa, además estoy en pleno tramite de adopción — Dijo Sarah sentándose al borde de su cama, ignorando la mirada depredadora de Jareth. — Así que supongo que puedes venir, si así lo desean tu familia también es bienvenida, eso si _nada de regalos mágicos_ , solo cosas comunes y silvestres por mi paz mental, y no, joyas, sedas, animales exóticos entra en el rango de lo normal… es más antes de darles nada, háblenme o muéstrenme y les daré mi consentimiento o mi negativa — Añadió explotando la burbuja de maliciosidad en la que Jareth parecía estar encerrado mientras pensaba en SU versión de "normalidad" en un regalo para los niños, dejando tras de sí una expresión ligeramente decepcionada y desinflada que trajo paz mental a Sarah y casi la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

— Creo que eso puede arreglarse… ¿Qué hay del joven Tobbias? — Insistió Jareth enarcando una ceja mirándola con ansiosa curiosidad.

— No creo que te recuerde, aun así si él quiere ser tu amigo yo no tengo problemas, pero mis condiciones sobre los tres no van a cambiar Jareth, voy a darte un solo voto de confianza con mis niños y Toby, si me decepcionas _**una vez más**_ , te prometo que será la _**última vez**_ — Respondió Sarah mirándolo fijamente a los ojos hasta que confirmó que el había entendido la seriedad de sus palabras.

— No te decepcionaré de nuevo mi _dulce_ Sarah — Prometió el con la voz ronca de emoción y los ojos brillantes de crudo deseo que la mortificó y la hizo sentir avergonzada cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a aquel timbre de voz de inmediato, sin poder comprender ¿Por qué demonios él seguía deseándola después de obtener todo lo que quiso de ella en el pasado, porque si, al principio creía estar viendo cosas " _alucinando_ " se dijo, pero allí estaba de nuevo, más claro que los rayos del sol, el macho _Seelie_ la _deseaba_ y ella no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Ella ya había caído en sus redes una vez y había salido muy herida ( _casi destruida_ ) y a pesar de que ella también lo deseaba, temía volver a ponerse a sí misma en una posición parecida o peor que la posición en la que ya estuvo en el pasado, entonces había perdido no solo su inocencia, sino su respeto y amor propio, ahora tenía mucho más que perder, sus hijos y Toby principalmente, ella _no podía_ confiar en el ciegamente de nuevo, _no debía,_ así que armándose con su fuerza de voluntad arrancó su mirada de la de Jareth y asintió mirando el cortinaje de su cama abovedada fijamente, ignorando la mirada de deseo teñida con una nube de dolor por su deliberada acción evasiva que el ladino rey _Seelie_ le estaba dedicando en aquel momento.

 _Dios_ s _implemente no estoy preparada para esto… nunca lo estaré, sigue siendo más fácil ser madre soltera, sin la influencia de Jareth en mi vida y en mis decisiones… Ahora que está aquí de nuevo, tengo que cuidarme mucho de él y sus trucos… Mierda_ Pensó Sarah para sus adentros conteniéndose de no golpearse repetidamente la frente mientras se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras hasta que quedaran grabadas a fuego en su mente.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **Atte: La autora.**


	14. Cap 14: De búsqueda y sentimientos

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

Atentamente:

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Desde hace muchos años me he negado a engañarme a mí misma, puede que ante los ojos de muchos pueda juzgárseme como una mujer débil por elegir no guardar rencor en mí, o buscar venganza contra aquellos que en su momento me hicieron daño, no puedo decir que lamente no querer ser esclava de la venganza, yo fui víctima de ella y estoy decidida a que todo termine allí._

 _No, no soy una mártir lejos estoy de serlo, simplemente elijo vivir mi vida sin las ataduras del rencor dominando mi existencia, ni la sed de venganza atormentando mis días._

 _Además tengo tres hermosas razones para mantenerme fiel a mis principios y sonreírle a la vida, aun cuando las nubes de tormenta opaquen mi día, tengo la completa fe de que esas nubes terminaran por irse, pero ellos mis dos hijos y mi hermano estarán allí siempre, ellos quienes son los que me dan fuerza para seguir fiel a mí, fiel a ellos y firme en mi propósito en la vida._

 _No es debilidad, aunque todos digan lo contrario, porque hay que ser muy valiente y fuerte para rechazar la ira y el rencor y aceptar a quienes te hicieron daño sin rencor y dispuesto a darle una_ _ **última**_ _oportunidad (porque tampoco soy una santa para perdonar a cada rato) y seguir en paz con lo que la vida ponga frente a uno, que simplemente hundirse en la fácil tentación de amargarse la vida cultivando la ira y el rencor y desperdiciando tiempo, energía y esfuerzo planeando una venganza que al final, no cambiará nada, hay que ser fuerte para ponerle fin a ese círculo vicioso y yo elegí hacer justamente eso._

 _Nunca he dejado de amarlo (y no es como si fura a correr a decírselo, tampoco soy tan idiota) realmente me molesta que el condenado macho se vea tan condenadamente atractivo y tentador, sé que mis días a partir del momento en el que regresó a mi vida serán caóticos y llenos de novedades…_

 _En fin… a estas alturas ya nada me extraña de Jareth y sus excentricidades, ahora solo me resta unir a la ecuación a mis hijos y a Toby y sentarme en medio del caos que los cuatro formaran, una cosa es segura… mis días tranquilos llegaron a su fin._

 _ **Sorcha O'Reiily**_

* * *

 **Cap. 14: De búsqueda y sentimientos**

* * *

— Dulce la miel y puede ser amarga en las circunstancias adecuadas Jareth así que dejemos ese tema allí por tu paz mental y la mía… _sobre todo la mía_ — Dijo Sarah finalmente armándose de valor y logrando ocultar a duras penas lo que la afectaban aquellas palabras, ella no quería ser vulnerable a él, pero sabía muy bien que era algo que simplemente no podía controlarse o cambiarse.

— Oh querida cuanto me hieren tus palabras — Respondió Jareth con una mueca de dolor y las manos enguantadas sobre el pecho y esforzándose para darle un aire burlesco a su instintiva reacción y no mostrar así, cuanto le dolían realmente sus palabras y hacerla sentir mal, el finalmente había comprendido la nobleza del alma de Sarah y o deseaba causarle mas dolor.

— Puedo aliviarte con el atizador de mi chimenea, es una linda pieza histórica de hierro colado — Respondió Sarah con un deje de risa.

— Sanguinaria mujer — Dijo él riéndose por lo bajo y alterando cada nervio de su cuerpo en el proceso, habiéndola desear maldecir como un marinero.

— Terco rey goblin… ya, dejemos de discutir y regresa a tu reino ahora, con un poco de suerte podré dormir unas horas antes de tener que estar de nuevo corriendo de un lado al otro para que los chicos estén en la escuela a la hora — Señaló ella dedicándole una apenada sonrisa, dejando de lado todo lo referente al impactante sueño, en pro de sacar al ladino y _condenadamente sensual_ macho Seelie de su habitación antes de ponerse en ridículo.

— Ohhh me hechas a la frías calles — Dijo Jareth con dramatismo poniéndose en pie en un fluido movimiento, que atrajo los ojos verdes de Sarah a la masculina estampa del rey Seelie y este tuvo que contener su reacción instintiva y morderse la lengua para no hacerle ningún cometario sensual y burlón.

— Te hecho a tu castillo, si esta frio enciende la maldita chimenea, envuélvete en un edredón y toma una taza de té Jareth es muy efectivo y bastante agradable con un buen libro de compañía. — Señaló Sarah riendo por lo bajo.

— Un libro… no es lo mismo que otra persona para compartir la soledad Sarah querida — Dijo Jareth acercándose a ella con cautela y levantando su rostro hacia el con un solo dedo enguantado.

— Puede que sea cierto, aun así hay momentos en que solo un libro es tu mejor amigo y confidente, no desestimes la capacidad de compañía, enseñanza y consuelo que un buen libro puede dar — Respondió Sarah con calma _Además los libros siempre han sido para mí más fiables que las personas_ Pensó para sí misma, más las silenciosas palabras que no dijo perecieron flotar entre ambos a la luz de las lámparas de noche que alumbraban a medias la habitación.

— Supongo que tiene su mérito… Bien Sarah querida ¿Sera posible visitar a nuestros hijos y al joven Toby antes de venir este fin de semana? — Preguntó Jareth mirándola con fija atención, bebiendo de cada delicada curva dibujada en su rostro.

— Supongo que es bueno que al menos empiecen a interactuar para que no sea muy extraño para ellos que aparezcas de golpe… ¿Te parece bien venir a cenar mañana en la tarde? — Respondió Sarah con calma mirándolo fijamente a los ojos comprendiendo tardíamente que aun él estaba sosteniendo su mentón en sus manos y dando un paso atrás sonrojada de vergüenza. — Hoy estoy atareada con otras cosas — Explicó negándose a mirarlo a los ojos y mostrarle lo mucho que el la afectaba _Maldito Fae, con los siglos que tienes ¿no puedes verte un poco arrogado y polvoriento? Nooooo tienes que verte irresistiblemente sexy Grrrrrr no… NO TE VAYAS POR ESA DESCRIPCION SORCHA O'REIILYYYYYYYYY_ Gritaba en su mente.

— Hnnn será un placer compartir tu mesa querida mía, entonces me retiro, descansa — Ronroneó Jareth inclinándose cortésmente sobre su mano antes de volverla con fluidez y depositar un sensual beso en la parte interna de su muñeca, justo donde su pulso golpeaba desbocado ante la intimidad de la acción.

— _Eres terrible_ — Lo acusó Sarah arrancando su mano de su agarre y acunándola contra su pecho en un claro gesto defensivo, a lo que Jareth solo sonrió tristemente antes de desaparecer de su habitación bañándola de escarcha de los pies a la cabeza. — Llévatela o muere si regresas — Siseó Sarah cubierta de escarcha plateada escuchando la risa baja y sensual de Jared mientras veía la escarcha desaparecer con un ligero " _puf_ "

Sintiendo cada nervio de su cuerpo tenso como las cuerdas de un arpa, Sarah se quitó la bata y la dejó distraídamente sobre el cofre a los pies de su cama y dispuesta a sacar a Jareth de su mente y dormir un par de horas más, se hundió bajo las sabanas con la esperanza de dormirse rápido, más una cosa es lo que se espera obtener y otra cosa es lo que al final se obtiene y pronto se encontró pensando en Jareth y su familia y en consecuencia en la propia historia de la familia O'Reilly.

Sabía que ellos eran importantes para ellos, las Sidhe O'Reilly eran lo más cercano a los oráculos Griegos, las videntes e incluso las sacerdotisas de la _Diosa Danú,_ aunque su clan no era el único bendecido por los Seelie, si era el único con su tipo de bendición dada a ellos _directamente_ por la _Diosa Danú_ en  persona, así que no era sorpresa que eventualmente Jareth la hubiese encontrado después de todo la unión mas fuerte estaba entre la familia real Fae y la suya los Sidhe O'Reilly.

Tampoco era sorpresa que ellos no supieran que ella era una O'Reilly, algo había pasado casi cuatro mil quinientos años atrás y los O'Reilly fueron disminuyendo en número, hasta que al final solo quedó ella en la rama principal y otros tan alejados de la línea principal que no conservaban ningún don, parentesco o familiaridad alguna, mas antes de tocar ese tema con ellos Sarah quería comprender bien lo que implicaba ser la última O'Reilly con nexos directos con la familia real Seelie, después de todo ella no estaba en posición de arriesgarse a perder, tenía mucho, demasiado que perder y no estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en riesgo.

Incomoda por la línea que estaban timando sus pensamientos, ahueco por vigésima vez su almohada, varios minutos después de la partida de Jareth Sarah se encontró dándole vueltas a la conversación y analizando el sueño que había tenido aquella madrugada ( _completo por primera vez desde que iniciaran esos episodios_ ) una y otra vez repasando cada detalle cada palabra y cada emoción que había sentido durante aquel "sueño" hasta que fue dolorosamente obvio que el sueño no volvería a ella.

Finalmente con un bufido de resignación y mascullando una maldición en perfecto _Gaélico_ entre dientes, apartó los cobertores de su cuerpo y se sentó al borde de la cama, desconectó su celular del cargador sobre la mesa de noche y después de desenchufarlo, se recogió el cabello con la ayuda de un lápiz y calzándose las cómodas pantuflas rosa, y vestida una vez más con su bata de franela firmemente amarrada a la cintura salió de su habitación, notando por primera vez que cuando Jareth _finalmente_ se había ido, el ladino macho había dejado su _sillón/trono_ en su habitación, el taimado macho fae lo había dejado _deliberadamente_ en su espacio personal, ¿Con que intención? Ella no lo sabía, pero le pediría que se lo llevara en cuanto apareciera de nuevo, aunque algo le decía que de alguna forma el maldito sillón no se iría de su casa.

Con un bufido bajo, Sarah se contuvo de aspirar el aroma de Sándalo, cuero y poder que parecía emanar del condenado sillón, muestra fiel de que en efecto era un mueble que Jareth favorecía y aun así era chocante tener aquel muy masculino mobiliario en su habitación, que si bien no era toda rosa y llena de flores, era decididamente "Sarah" y el sillón/trono sobresalía como un grano en el rostro de un bebe.

Como todos los días desde que sus hijos nacieron Sarah paso por las habitaciones de sus hijos y ahora por la de Toby (desenredándolos de las sabanas y recogiendo algún juguete del suelo) en el camino, sonriendo internamente al ver a sus tres tesoros durmiendo inocentes e ignorantes del resto del mundo.

Con calma finalmente, Sarah encendió la luz de la cocina, disfrutando de la vista de la espaciosa cocina que su abuela y luego su madre había hecho actualizar desde la antiquísima cocina a leña que había estado allí desde que se construyera el lugar al inicio de la era Victoriana hasta el día de su feliz remodelación.

Después de poner frente a ella todos los ingredientes ecológicos para hacer una o dos bandejas de pasteles de hojaldre, jamón serrano y queso blanco, Sarah se perdió en la rutina de pesar los ingredientes, precalentar el horno y disponer las bandejas, antes de empezar a mezclar los materiales hasta obtener la masa de hojaldre en el punto deseado, y dejarla reposar mientras terminaba de preparar el queso y el jamón hundiéndose de inmediato en la familiar rutina de cocina.

Dos tazas de café después Sarah cortaba con experticia la maza rellenando los amplios triángulos de masa, cerraba y los colocaba en la bandeja cubierta de papel antiadherente, hundiéndose en la acción mecánica repitiéndola automáticamente hasta que las tres bandejas estuvieron listas para descansar unos minutos más, antes de entrar al horno y cumplir su ciclo de cocción.

Mientras las bandejas estaban en el horno, Sarah puso en orden la cocina, lavando, secando y ordenando los utensilios de cocina que había usado en su lugar correspondiente, antes de tomar una tercera taza de café y luego con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha ( _sabiendo que había adelantando mucho su rutina vespertina aquel día_ ), tomara el cubo de peltre verde hoja con una enrome y sonriente gallina pintada en él y tras cambiarse las pantuflas por las botas de goma que tenía en el armario de la cocina, le quitara el seguro a la puerta trasera de la cocina y enfilara sus pasos hacia el gallinero, mientras el cielo aclaraba con rapidez anunciando a todo el mundo que había llegado un nuevo día.

— Buenos días chicas — Saludó Sarah como de costumbre a sus gordas y _MUY_ consentidas gallinas, que habían pasado seis a veinticuatro, doce de ellas con 4 o cinco pollitos piando y siguiéndolas a todos lados.

Con calma y riendo por lo bajo mientras sus gallinas cacareaban los pollitos piaban y los dos gallos que Gwen le había regalado para que sus gallinas estuvieran "felices" ( _y eran los culpables de la revolución de pollitos en su gallinero y en consecuencia la creación de un nuevo gallinero en el transcurso de aquella misma semana_ ) la miraban con altanera desconfianza haciéndola pone los ojos en blanco, mientras lo ignoraba todo y ella empezaba sistemáticamente a vaciar los nidos de las gallinas. Para cuando regresó Brigid estaba sirviéndose una taza de té con leche y murmuró un saludo hosco, lo cual quería decir que su querida amiga no había tenido una buena noche y su espalda estaba dándole problemas otra vez, la edad y sus consecuencias eran las enemigas ineludibles de todo ser humano.

=== I O F ===

— Vamos pues pitufos a la escuela — Dijo Sarah sonriéndoles mientras los miraba a los tres listos para partir, sus chicos eran extremadamente guapos y Toby también tenía ese borde de belleza feérica alrededor de él que lo hacía tan llamativo como sus hijos muy a pesar de que su cabello era un poco más oscuro, no había duda de que el chico rompería unos cuantos corazones pronto.

— ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser un pitufo hermana? — Preguntó Toby mientras subía a la Van después de ayudar a Brianna y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad inclinando la cabeza hacia Sarah esperando la respuesta.

— Cuando seas más alto que yo — Respondió Sarah con guasona malicia antes de echarse a reír, mientras Brigid se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y les dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa por el retrovisor antes de volver a su máscara de expresión "hosca".

— Ohhhh — Respondió Toby con los hombros caídos, como si aún faltaran cien años para que eso sucediera.

— Hey Tob no te desanimes, mira lo grande que estas, en cuanto nos descuidemos serán más altos que yo y me quedaré enana — Dijo Sarah tratando de animarlos mientras abrochaba su cinturón y encendía el motor, Toby sonrió con pícara malicia e intercambio una mirada con sus sobrinos quienes también sonreían.

— Hnnnn ¿mami? — Pregunto Brianna un par de minutos después mientras salían de la calle donde vivían.

— ¿Dime cariño? — Respondió Sarah maniobrando la van con calma, evitando las calles que sabía que a esa hora estarían llenas de tráfico.

— ¿Cuando seamos grandes vamos a ser más altos que tu verdad? — Pregunto Brianna con curiosidad y un deje de seria inocencia que la puso en guardia preguntándose lo que estaba pensando su querida hija.

— Eso espero, tu padre es un hombre bastante alto y yo misma no soy exactamente una mujer baja — Respondió Sarah uniéndose a la fila de autos frente al semáforo que estaba en luz roja en ese momento.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando seamos grandes te podemos decir "pitufo o enana"? — Pregunto Jaden entonces mientras Toby estallaba en carcajadas y el semáforo volvía a estar en verde y Sarah seguía avanzando.

— No… si haces eso voy a ofenderme mucho enana o no siempre seré tu mamá y sería una falta de respeto que me llames así — Señalo Sarah conteniendo el espanto y las ganas de reírse que tenía, mas no podía dejar ir, eso sería darles carta blanca y no podía permitírselo.

— Pero tú nos llamas así mami, ¿eso no es malo? — Preguntó Brianna tomando el control de la conversación nuevamente, mientras Sarah se unía a la fila de autos que se formaba para dejar a los niños en la escuela y Brigid colocaba el cartel con el nombre de los tres niños y el de Sarah, para que el portero los identificara y en caso de tener algún mensaje de las maestras o la dirección de la escuela se lo entregara en cuanto dejara a los niños.

— Es diferente amor, soy la madre de ambos y hermana de Toby, de mi parte hacia ustedes se entiende sin señalarlo que es un sobrenombre cariñoso, de parte de ustedes hacia mí se entiende como una falta de respeto aun cuando no sea su intención insultarme — Explicó Sarah mientras avanzaba lentamente por la línea de autos.

— No es justo — Señalo Jaden cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho, mientras Toby asentía en solemne camaradería.

— Lo sé, el mundo no es muy justo que digamos amor — Respondió Sarah sonriéndole con agridulce comprensión de cómo se estabas sintiendo sus pequeños.

— Espera… ¿Si te vas a quedar… "bajita"…. Como vas a hacer para regañarnos cuando nos metamos en problemas? — Soltó Jaden de golpe mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos casi botando en el asiento a la espera de una respuesta, y Sarah podía ver la misma mirada de anticipación en Brianna y Toby y tuvo que hacer todo un esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

— Simple, aunque seas más alto que yo, seguiré siendo tu madre hoy mañana y siempre, así que te regañare igual aunque me pases en tamaño— Explicaba Sarah notando que solo dos autos más y les tocaría a ellos, conteniendo las carcajadas cuando los hombros de los tres niños cayeron con aire decididamente derrotado. — Ahora si necesitan sentirse intimidados puedo subirme a un banco y regañarlos desde esa altuta — Añadió riéndose.

— Mami nunca pierde — Dijo Brianna riéndose por lo bajo.

— No es justo — Masculló Jaden con un puchero.

— Lo se amigo, lo sé — Agregó Toby riéndose por lo bajo.

— Claro que también tienen que recordar, que más altos o más bajos, mi amor por ustedes no cambiará, asi que vengan y denme me besos mis pitufos ya tienen que irse a la escuela — Señaló Sarah mientras el portero se acercaba a la ventanilla del copiloto con una carpeta en la mano.

— Te queremos mami — Dijo Brianna dándole un beso y un abrazo rápido, seguida de Jaden y Toby antes de tomar sus cosas y bajarse de la Van y entrar a la escuela, despidiéndose con la mano antes de perderse dentro del edificio que siglos atrás había sido un monasterio.

— Tengan un buen día sra O'Reiily — Dijo el portero despidiéndolas antes de que Sarah siguiera su camino dándole paso al auto detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué tenemos allí Brigid? — Preguntó Sarah maniobrando el auto para llevarlas hacia el centro, donde dejaría a la anciana en el medico y ella seguiría haciendo varias diligencias y luego pasaría por su pastelería y sus planes del día.

— Lo típico, el agradecimiento por preferencia como unidad educativa para los niños, colaboraciones etc. y bueno el recuerdo de las fiestas de fin de año escolar, el monto en metálico de colaboración o en tu caso la opción de regalar un pastel y galletas. — Señaló Brigid con calma dejándole la carpeta debajo de la cartera.

— Hnnn, supongo que tendremos que elegir un tema para los pasteles este año, Toby también llevara un pastel para su clase, no importa que solo tenga unos días con ellos — Decidió Sarah sonriendo abiertamente recordando el tema de conversación de los niños momentos antes, antes de negar con incredulidad mientras sonreía y maniobraba su van hacia el centro clínico de Limerick.

=== I O F ===

De nuevo estaba allí, observando la simple y a la vez compleja y delicada rutina que no había parado de repetirse durante los últimos casi cinco años desde la _aun_ misteriosa transformación del laberinto. La reina hada _Serene_ supervisaba con ojo de halcón a sus hadas durante la delicada labor de recubrir cada centímetro de los nuevos capullos con el finísimo polvo de escarcha tornasol que florecerían, a diferencia del florecimiento de hacía casi cinco años atrás, un grupo de capullos florecería en Beltane y luego todo el laberinto y el resto del Underground en Samahain, la noche más mágica para su gente e incluso para una buena parte de los mortales que aun mantenían una parte de las costumbres del viejo, sabio y mágico mundo antes de que el velo se erigiera entre ellos.

— Saludos su alteza — Entonó la reina de las hadas _Silfos_ _Alseides_ autonombradas protectoras y guardianas de cada capullo del Underground quien había estado observando con rapaz atención el trabajo de sus hadas en una amplia sección dentro del laberinto que formaba uno de los gigantescos círculos celtas sutilmente interconectados formando un hermoso y complejo patrón e interconectando a su vez al resto del laberinto a él que en sí mismo había dejado de ser lineal y ahora tras su transformación contenía hermosas e intrincadas curvas, cumpliendo a la perfección el lema principal del Underground "nada es lo que parece" e irónicamente alejando al corredor de su objetivo conforme este elegía un camino más "sencillo" siguiendo el circulo simple que ellos percibían, que estaba cuajado de vegetación y los muy preciados capullos custodiados por las hermosas y a la vez feroces hadas _Silfos Alseides._

— Saludos reina Serene — Respondió Jareth con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, después de todo _Silfos Alseides_ o no el seguía sobrepasándola en rango por mucho, pues si bien estas hadas eran poderosas en comparación al resto de las hadas de su rango elevándolas de nivel por encima de las demás, el seguía siendo no solo el rey Goblin sino también el príncipe coronado, el primero en la línea de sucesión para convertirse en el nuevo rey de la alta corte Seelie cuando su padre decidiera retirarse.

— Las ninfas del prado Este informan sobre un espacio peculiar que podría ser lo que busca su alteza real — Informó entonces Serene dedicándole una mirada cargada de solemne curiosidad.

— "podría" ser no es exactamente algo que apunte a la seguridad de que "así sea" mi lady Serene — Respondió Jareth con educado tacto, había aprendido a la mala que rango o no, la reina _Silfos Aleseides_ simplemente se cerraba en banda ante la abierta rudeza y descortesía, por lo que la etiqueta y la educación eran primordiales para obtener alguna respuesta positiva de su parte y de parte de sus súbditos.

— En efecto su alteza, le recuerdo que el laberinto a evolucionado y cada rincón de este a evolucionado con él, y todo salvo la tierra bajo la piedra de los caminos del laberinto ha cambiado por completo — Señaló la reina Serene haciendo honor a su nombre manejándose con "serenidad" ante el poderoso rey Goblin.

— Comprendo… — Respondió Jareth conteniendo las ganas de rechinar los dientes y demandar total colaboración, sabiendo que ante alguna explosión de humor las _Silfos Aleseides_ simplemente desaparecerían hasta nuevo aviso ocultando sus adorados capullos del resto del Underground. — ¿Cuál es la ubicación exacta de estas ninfas lady Serene? — Añadió obligándose calma.

— Hacia el Este, después del bosque silencioso justo en el riachuelo espejo que baja hacia el lago cuarzo cristal, son ninfas de agua su alteza así que están atadas a su riachuelo y la zona alrededor de él, aun así es un punto bastante transitado por otras criaturas al que rara vez un corredor llega — Explicó Serene dándole una profunda venia en reconocimiento de su rango.

— Mis agradecimientos — Respondió Jareth devolviéndole la venia sin profundizarla mucho y observándola regresar a sus funciones.

Con toda la calma que podía reunir en aquel momento de necesidad, donde la urgencia de conseguir aquel lugar era tan crucial como la información que buscaba Jareth empezó a rodear una de las amplias curvas donde sabía que se encontraban los huertos frutales del laberinto, ( _después de haber llegado hasta a ellos casi accidentalmente la cuarta vez que había recorrido aquella zona después de dos días y medio de recorrido cuando había entrado al laberinto por tercera vez desde que este cambiara, decidido a conocer sus secretos sin lograrlo hasta el presente día, para su interna frustración_ )

Aquellos huertos como había descubierto mucho después, estaban encantados para ser más grandes de lo que se veía a simple vista desde fuera de las curvas y de los círculos hermosamente interconectados, que con la ayuda de un riachuelo mágico que mantenía el lugar vivo y setos bajos que dividían un huerto de otro, formaban un intricado nudo celta azul platino y verde esmeralda que solo podía apreciarse desde lo alto del cielo, por encima de la barrera inquebrantable que estaba firmemente instalada sobre el complejo e intrincado laberinto ( _que en sí mismo era una gigantesca y hermosamente elaborada mezcla interconectada de nudos celtas_ ) para su protección, preservación y seguridad impidiendo a otros manipular las diferentes situaciones dentro del laberinto hubiera corredor en sus hermosos pasillos o no.

Jareth atravesaba uno de los muchos corredores elaborados donde las paredes parecían estar hechas de cristal traslucido encerrando en sus fríos confines una serie de enredaderas de vegetación hecha también de cristal que destellaba y emitía un juego de luces de colores conforme el sol tocaba sus hojas de colores que iban desde el verde botella hasta el dorado cobrizo en aquella temporada opaco hasta la entrada oficial del otoño donde el verdor de aquella sección se opacaba a favor de los tonos cobrizos y rojizos que aquella amplia zona exhibiría a favor de la temporada y para el invierno se volvería azul, escarcha y plateado creando una perfecta atmosfera invernal.

Mientras Jareth contemplaba ausensemente aquella exhibición sin dejar de avanzar, escuchó tras él el sonido de piedra rascar piedra y de inmediato se volvió enfocando toda su atención hacia el punto donde se originaba aquel sonido, de inmediato pudo ver al diminuto duendecillo empujando un ladrillo blanco perla que formaba parte del nuevo suelo del laberinto refunfuñando en su lengua duendesca ( _Marcas, marcas, marcas por todos lados, marcas, marcas, marcas, que insolencia, que atrevimiento… ¿Quién deja marcas en los techos de otros? Marcas, marcas, marcas_ ) refunfuñaba con el diminuto ceño fruncido antes de voltear el ladrillo completamente y regresar al hoyo de donde había salido cubriéndolo nuevamente al colocar el ladrillo nuevamente en su sitio, Jareth estaba congelado en el lugar incapaz de perturbar aquel momento, mientras sus ojos de pupilas disparejas observaban con avidez y un toque de salvaje emoción, la flecha roja en medio del prístino pasillo señalando hacia el este, con curiosidad y cautela se acercó con cuidado y se agacho sobre la brillante marca roja pasando sus dedos sobre ella y viendo como la pintura roja manchaba sus guantes y aun así no se borraba del ladrillo.

— Sarah… — Susurró Jareth comprendiendo que aquella marca la había dejado la joven Sarah ocho años atrás cuando había aceptado su reto y había recorrido el antiguo laberinto y en un intento de guiarse había marcado flechas por todo el lugar con su pintura de labios, Jareth observó con perpleja sorpresa como la pintura que manchaba sus dedos seguía sobre el ladrillo ante él, donde al contacto y el susurro del nombre de la campeona del laberinto este solo se solidifico volviéndose una intrincada y lineal flecha dorada fundiéndose con el ladrillo apuntando sin variación hacia el Este, entonces Jareth se levantó y mirando hacia el Este, sonrió con maliciosa algarabía cuando a diez metros de donde estaba pudo ver otra flecha y sabiendo que aunque estas solo lo llevarían al punto donde estaba, aparentemente el laberinto quería que el recorriera el mismo camino que Sarah había recorrido antes, con un poco de suerte el podría encontrar la memoria del laberinto y con ella las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Cuando hizo el recorrido completo ubicando las trece flechas que Sarah había marcado en su afán de guiarse tantos años atrás, Jareth se encontró sonriendo ante la ironía de que ella marcara trece flechas, para trece horas de recorrido y se preguntó si ella lo habría hecho deliberadamente o todo había sido una gran casualidad, con ella no podía saberse así que al estar nuevamente en el mismo punto donde habían iniciado las flechas, Jareth observo con atención como el duendecillo volvía a voltear el ladrillo bajo el que vivía refunfuñando que el nuevo color era más aceptable que el anterior aunque seguía siendo descortés marcar los techos de otros.

Agitando con un deje de incredulidad la cabeza agitando cada mechón de cabello rubio platino casi blanco Jareth emprendió su camino hacia el Este a donde originalmente se había dirigido hasta la aparición de la primera flecha que también había apuntado hacia donde iba, solo que en vez de girar hacia el Norte siguiendo la flecha que ya estaban volteando según podía ver, siguió derecho atravesando el amplio y curvado pasillo, observando con atención los retratos a lo largo de las dos paredes que mostraban el rompe cabezas de un amplio y cristalino rio cuya corriente _realmente_ se movía de un retrato al otro hasta llegar a un punto donde habían cuatro caminos y donde una fuente de piedra blanca con el fondo lleno de monedas de todo tipo se alzaba con sus aguas burbujeando con corriente real. El había llegado antes hasta este mismo punto desde un camino distinto del que había tomado ese día, y sabia que de alguna manera la fuente estaba conectada a los cuadros que de hecho eran ríos reales que se unían en la fuente antes de seguir cada cual su camino.

El sonido del tintineo de las campañillas lo sacó de su letargo tratando de idear una forma para continuar su jornada antes de tener que regresar al castillo y eventualmente pagarle una nueva visita a su querida Sarah y a sus hijos y el joven Toby. Jareth se volvió y observó con un deje de frustrada sorpresa a la forma pequeña acercarse a la fuente acarreando dos cubetas de metal balanceadas a una rama tallada en forma de arco, expertamente pulida y barnizada, el siempre había esperado no volver a encontrarse a este individuo en particular.

— Oh… eres tu — Gruño el enano lanzándole una mirada hosca y desconfiada al ladino y mañoso rey Fae.

— Haggart — Siseó Jareth despectivamente mirando al enano a quien poco mas de mil años atrás había dado refugio en su reino y no solo lo había traicionado al ayudar a Sarah, sino que jamás había mostrado una onza de respeto hacia el lo que solo encendía su ira y alimentaba su instintiva animosidad hacia el.

— Hoggle — Corrigió el enano automáticamente, dejando caer al suelo las cubetas metálicas del tamaño de maseteros pequeños y el arco de madera con el que cargaba ambas cubetas vacías.

— Como sea… — Respondió Jareth restándole importancia con un seco ademan desdeñoso. — Creí que habías huido de aquí, enano malagradecido — Señaló Jareth notando los cambios en el enano quien parecía haber sufrido cambios al igual que el resto del laberinto, si bien el jamás alcanzaría la perfección estética de un Fae, el enano era mas agradable a la vista ahora ( _y no que el fuera a reconocer eso jamás en su eterna vida_ ) para empezar sus piernas cubiertas con calzas grises claro con líneas horizontales rojas ya no estaban arqueadas, las proporciones de su cuerpo parecían haberse equilibrado y su rostro ya no estaba deformado, el enano se veía… bien y eso lo irritaba por alguna razón que no podía comprender.

— No… me quede junto al espejo guía… pero algo paso con él y murió, supongo que su majestad decidió cortar la comunicación del espejo. — Dijo el enano son las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza, mientras rascaba su cuello alborotando su cabello canoso bajo la capucha de cuero que no había dejado de usar y señalaba al mundo que el era un enano.

Jareth le dedicó una mirada cortante al enano internamente furioso con el ante el despliegue de vergüenza y ansiedad ante lo que obviamente este estaba diciéndole "que el se había quedado junto al espejo guía unido al de Sarah hasta que la conexión por alguna razón se rompió"

— Ya veo… te quedaste junto al espejo esperando por algo que ambos sabemos que no iba a ocurrir — Señaló Jareth con toda la intención de aclarar ese punto con el enano de una vez y por todas.

— Ella solo era mi amiga — Se defendió en vano Hoggle, pues el profundo sonrojo de sus mejillas relataban la verdad de sus expectativas.

— La mujer es mía enano, la reclamé para mi hace tiempo y no hay nada que tu o nadie pueda hacer, nuestra atadura es irrevocable, soy el rey de esta tierra príncipe coronado y ella me pertenece — Siseó Jareth con peligrosa y cortante gélides, poniéndole los pelos de punta al enano.

— ¿No debe ella decidir eso su alteza? — Preguntó con cautela el enano dedicándole una mirada aterrada, temblando como una hoja mientras sus manos cubrían su traicionera boca y sus ojos abiertos como paltos traicionaban su genuino terror ante su osada pregunta, el mejor que nadie sabía bien lo que aquel rey Fae podía ser capaz de hacer.

— Ni ella podría negarlo ahora Hawart — Respondió Jareth jactancioso — Y harías bien en no solo reconciliarte con esa idea, sino vivir con ella, si realmente eres su… "amigo" le harás más daño negándote a aceptarlo y yo te haré mas daño a ti por causarle sufrimiento. — Prometió Jareth con solmene seriedad que aterrorizó al enano, el sabia que el rey goblin estaba hablando mortalmente en serio esta vez.

— Entiendo su alteza… le invito a tomar un té a mi humilde morada en señal de mi disposición y mi deseo de no hacer daño alguno a mi amiga — Dijo el enano haciendo algo que en más de mil años se había negado a hacer, dedicándole una profunda venia al rey gobling quien lo miró fijamente antes de corresponder su venía con una más ligera considerando el estatus de cada uno.

— Muy bien Hoggle… si fallas a tu palabra _personalmente_ te echaré de mi reino ¿Entendido? — Respondió Jareth dignándose a reconocer su nombre ahora que este se había dignado a mostrar el comportamiento y respeto esperado para aquel que no solo le había dado refugio, empleo sino que también había salvado su vida y jamás se había dignado a mostrarse respetuoso y agradecido.

— Es Hogg… Oh — Respondió Hoggle interrumpiéndose cuando comprendió que este había dicho su nombre correctamente, levantando la mirada hacia el mirándolo perplejo, mientras Jareth de brazos cruzados y sonriéndole sardónicamente le devolvía la mirada con una ceja enarcada en un claro deje burlón.

Jareth no sabía muy bien que lo había impulsado a aceptar la invitación del enano, ni sabía bien que esperar de aquella sorpresiva invitación, aun así observó pacientemente al enano sacar agua de la fuente cuya corriente casi arrastro al enano hacia sus aguas de no ser por la barandilla de piedra que la rodeaba, la cual detuvo el poderoso tiro del agua y ayudo al enano a mantenerse fuera de la fuente y a sacar las cubetas llenas haciendo apoyo sobre los pilares tallados con diminutos nudos de intrincada belleza.

Cuando empezó a seguir al enano hasta el lugar que llamaba "su casa" no esperaba encontrarse a las puertas de una acogedora cabaña de piedra cubierta por una enredadera de diminutas flores multicolores y diminutos capullos escarchados, cubriendo casi todo el techo de paja y una buena parte de la pared de piedra que rodeaba la cabaña, el camino ligeramente más rustico que el prístino ladrillo del laberinto, estaba compuesto por satinada piedra gris de la que estaba hecha la cabaña, emplazada directamente sobre el suelo cubierto de tupido césped verde esmeralda y salpicado formando un circulo alrededor de la cabaña por diminutos tumultos de flores que unidos por un perfecto circulo de hongos creaban un genuino anillo de hadas vegetal, protector y poderoso, lo cual podría explicar porque no había detectado la presencia del enano antes.

Cuando atravesó limpiamente el circulo, Jareth comprendió que e en efecto había una fuerte protección allí y Jareth vio con curiosidad el lugar, que era más grande de lo que se veía desde afuera del círculo, notando finalmente que justo sobre la casa se alzaba la copa de un árbol, el techo de paja podía verse aquí y allá, pero en términos generales la copa del árbol era el techo cubierto de paja dorada, hojas y las enredaderas floreadas.

— Esto fue lo que sucedió con la choza en la que vivía, el espejo se convirtió en ese enorme árbol y esas hadas nuevas atacaron a Hoggle cuando trataba de arrancar los capullos que tanto cuidan, así que tiene una barrera que no puedo atravesar.

— Los capullos son importantes de alguna forma enano, da gracias a Danú de que estas no te mataron al primer intento de dañarlos — Respondió Jareth sudando frio de inmediato ante las palabras de Hoggle, pues él tenía una vaga sospecha de lo que eran esos capullos realmente y si estaba en lo cierto el laberinto debía ser protegido a toda costa, no por nada el personalmente había estudiado aquellos capullos durante tres años seguidos desde el primer florecimiento, observando cada mínimo detalle, desde el brote de cada uno de ellos hasta el florecimiento.

— Si, eso me pareció cuando la guardia de esa reina hada prometió disecarme si tocaba a alguno de los capullos o a las damas de la reina — Admitió Hoggle apesadumbrado empujando con un pie la puerta de madera pulida y barnizada, dejando entrar a Jareth antes que el sabiendo muy bien que ahora que este le había concedido el tacto de usar su nombre debía reconocer su autoridad y rango dentro y fuera del laberinto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo negándose por orgullo a darle el respeto y reconocimiento de rango que a pesar de todo Jareth merecía. — Siéntese por favor — añadió orgulloso de no haber tartamudeado.

— Bastante fieros los pequeños machos — Respondió entrando al lugar observando con atención que todo parecía estar diseñado para el enano, y él tenía que inclinarse ligeramente para evitar que la coronilla de su cabeza golpeara el techo de la segunda planta, el piso era de madera oscura pulida, limpia y llena de arabescos en finas líneas doradas, los muebles de madera de aspecto cómodo y rustico, la amplia chimenea en piedra blanca satinada con el gris de las paredes y lo que parecía ser una amplia cocina ( _si las plantas disecadas en mazos colgando de los ganchos y los quemadores en la piedra de los mesones era una señal)_ con calma eligió el único sillón donde el podría caber sin problemas y donde seguramente entrarían dos o tres enanos y se dejó caer elegante y lánguidamente destilando masculina sensualidad como siempre.

— Aterradores — concedió Hoggle llevando los cubos hacia la base del árbol en medio de la sala que estaba rodeada por un amplia fuente de piedra blanca de medio metro de altura, donde procedió a vaciarla con cuidado al pie del árbol que de inmediato empezó a emitir un ligero fulgor verdoso desde las hojas hasta el tronco para luego llenarse de arabescos azules brillante desde la base hasta la copa antes de que el nivel del agua dentro de la fuente que lo rodeaba subiera desde el suelo hasta casi desbordarse, sorprendiendo a Jareth quien se negaba a demostrar su impresión. — El espejo es ahora un árbol, si traigo de las aguas de la fuente una vez a la semana el lugar se mantiene lleno de agua, en la planta superior también hay una segunda fuente en el cuarto de baño un poco más pequeña pero igual de efectiva — Explicaba hundiendo una de las cubetas en la fuente y llevándola con cuidado hasta la cocina donde tras volcarla en un jarrón de barro cocido, procedió a llenar una tetera desde este, antes de dejarla sobre el quemador que parecía estar siempre encendido.

— Tienes mucha comodidad con los cambios — Señaló Jareth viendo todo con curiosidad desde el incómodo sillón que no podía abarcar bien su espalda haciéndolo incómodo para el, apenas aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente el sillón sufrió un abrupto cambio transformándose de inmediato en algo mas cómodo para él.

— Si es muy cómoda — Concedió Hoggle buscando dos tazas y te para ambos colocando una buena cantidad de las hojas secas dentro de bolsitas de hilo de algodón de gaza, dejándolas caer dentro de una tetera de vidrio — La casa se adapta a la necesidad de quien vive en ella, si es cómoda — Añadió justo cuando la tetera de metal silbaba y este la quitaba del fuego volcando el agua caliente dentro de la tetera de vidrio, servir las tazas endulzarlas y entregarle una a Jareth quedándose la otra para él.

— Has cambiado — Señaló Jareth notando al enano más decaído y extrañamente menos amargado y muy triste.

— Todos cambiamos, el laberinto cambio usted también cambio su alteza — Respondió Hoggle apurando un trago de te para luego resoplar al quemarse la lengua con el arrancándole una genuina carcajada a Jareth a quien le dedico una mirada exasperada solo aumentando su algarabía ante la ridícula situación.

— Lo se… es por eso que estoy aquí… algo sucedió y necesito encontrar la memoria del laberinto, mucho depende de eso Hoggle — Señaló Jareth con solemnidad dedicándole una mirada decididamente calculadora.

— ¿Es algo malo? — Preguntó Hoggle notando de inmediato la mirada de Jareth puesta sobre el.

— No por ahora no es malo, pero puede llegar a ser si no consigo la explicación a esto — Respondió Jareth tomando un sorbo del delicioso te herbal. — Hoggle, quiero que me ayudes a ubicar este salón. — Pidió Jareth tragándose parte de su orgullo sabiendo que el solo no podría peinar aquel (aun para el) nuevo laberinto que no había podido recorrer por completo y esperar encontrar el salón en tiempo record y el tenia… no necesitaba encontrar respuestas y traer a sus hijos y a Sarah hasta su hogar en el Underground.

— ¿Se trata de ella verdad? — Preguntó Hoggle con la voz temblorosa de terror.

— Si.. — Respondió Jareth tragándose la irritación de tener que dar explicaciones, mas necesitaba aliados y ¿quién mejor que los aliados que ella había tenido cuando pasó por su reino para ayudarlos a traerla de vuelta y con ella a sus hijos? Nadie más por eso tenía que controlar la mayor parte de su excéntrica personalidad.

— ¿Vas a hacerle daño? — Pregunto Hoggle con desconfianza haciéndolo sentir internamente avergonzado.

— No, no voy a hacerle daño — Respondió Jareth.

— Su palabra su alteza, sé que es mucho atrevimiento pero necesito su palabra — Insistió Hoggle presionándolo.

— Tienes mi _Troth,_ no le hare ningún daño a _Sarah Williams_ — Prometió Jareth una vez mas en menos de una semana.

— Bien… yo iré en busca de los otros a ver que saben del lugar y luego le reportaré al castillo — Dijo Hoggle con calma.

— No, al castillo no, no estaré allí, ve hacia el Este donde están las ninfas de agua, hacia allí voy en busca de alguna pista, si no me encuentras y las ninfas dicen que no he llegado aun, me esperas — Ordenó Jareth con calma tomándose en tres tragos el resto del te y levantándose con cuidado de no estrellarse contra el techo.

— Bien… que así sea — Respondió Hoggle imitándolo.

— Gracias por él te — Dijo Jareth saliendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a Hoggle de decir nada más.

— Wow… el… el dio las gracias… Wow — Murmuraba el enano por lo bajo agitando la cabeza incrédulo aun de lo que había escuchado, definitivamente algo había sucedido para generar aquel cambio… algo MUY grande.

=== I O F ===

Sarah miraba desde todas las direcciones posibles las muestras de pasteles ante ella, cada uno con su propia complejidad y belleza evaluando principalmente la estética en cada uno, tomándoles fotos desde todos los ángulos no solo para inmortalizar cada trabajo y señalar algún detalle, sino también para mejorarlos y guardarlos en el portafolios de cada uno de sus empleados y por supuesto su negocio, pastelería O'Reilly tenía diseños exclusivos en muchos de sus pasteles e incluso patentados, muchos de ellos de su creatividad y otros de algunos de sus empleados quienes recibían una comisión cada vez que un pastel patentado con sus diseños se vendían.

Para cuando Sarah se había retirado entrada la tarde, habían cuatro nuevos maestros pasteleros listos para aceptar pedidos más complejos, vacante para tres pasteleros y dos ayudantes y más de cien currículos en su Van de posibles aspirantes para las vacantes.

Al llegar a casa Sarah dejó como siempre las llaves sobre la mesita y continúo hasta su despacho donde dejo la carga de currículos, su cartera y sus juguetes electrónicos cargando con la sola excepción de su celular, antes de arrastrar su cuerpo escaleras arriba.

— Por eso es importante terminar los deberes de la escuela a tiempo, así que vamos Brianna, terminemos de hacer esas vocales y dibujar cada cosa asociada a ellas y podremos ir a ver que está haciendo tu mamá ara cenar — Decía Brigid con calma mirando a su Brianna dedicarle un puchero.

— Es aburrido _Abu-Bri-bri_ Jaden y yo ya sabemos esto — Decía la niña con un deje de instintiva elegancia, sin dejar de escribir las líneas de vocales seguramente esforzándose para hacerlas lo más deformadas posibles y aun asi "legibles" ellos sabían que tenían que mantener sus dones ocultos.

— Lo se muñeca… pero sabes que es por tu bien — Señaló la mujer señalando algo en el cuaderno de Toby quien revisó lo que Brigid señalaba antes de sonrojarse de vergüenza y borrar rápidamente y corregirlo, mostrándoselo de nuevo obteniendo esta vez la respuesta que estaba buscando.

— Ok Abu-Bri, yo ya terminé ¿Puedo ir a ver a mamá? — Preguntó Jaden.

— Mejor ayúdame a animar a tu hermana y le damos a Sarah unos minutos para iniciar la cena sin ustedes correteando por todo lados — Señaló la anciana ganándose un asentimiento derrotado del niño.

— Vamos Jad, yo te ayudo a recoger el lugar — Dijo Tpby cerrando su cuaderno con genuino alivio.

— Bien… vamos Briiiiiiinny podemos recoger todo antes de ir con mamá — Dijo Jaden casi bailando alrededor de su hermana.

— _Baila magia, baila —_ Canturreó Toby recordando a otro rubio albino bailando por todo un lugar lleno de goblins y magia.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Jaden mirando a Toby con fija atención, mientras desde la puerta Sarah también lo miraba curiosa.

— Una vieja canción… Algún día la comparto deja que recuerde bien como va — Respondió Toby avergonzado, la verdad el sí recordaba la canción, pero creía que el rey Goblin tenía derecho de compartir esa canción con sus hijos y no el.

— Ohhhh — Dijo Jaden desanimado.

— Bien pillos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer — Soltó Brigid cerrando firmemente cada ventana de la habitación que usaban como aula escolar.

— Siiiiii ya termine… Vamos Jadyyyyy ordenemos todo — Dijo Brianna cerrando su cuaderno y haciendo un ligero giro de muñeca para aligerar el entumecimiento de su manito después de dibujar y escribir tanto.

— Sipppp luego vamos a comer — Canturreó Jaden moviendo las palidas cejas arriba y abajo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa identica a la de su padre el rey goblin, el era de naturaleza mas tranquila, pero tenia sus días en los que su naturaleza guasona brillaba con fuerza y ese día parecia ser uno de esos y que Dios y Danú los ayudara ahora con Bianna y Toby dispuestos a ayudarlo en sus travesuras.

Sarah sonrió ante las mañas de sus hijos y Toby, antes de volverse y regresar a la cocina buscando los ingredientes para una buena piza casera y unos brownies con helado de postre.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora.


	15. Cap 15: La inocencia de los niños

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)**

 _"Me veo rodeada de mis amados tesoros (Toby, Jaden y Brianna) y doy gracias a los Dioses que miraban hacia mí y me bendijeron con ellos, mis inocentes ángeles que aunque quisiera no puedo proteger de absolutamente todo como muchas madres quisieran._

 _Sus ocurrencias son increíbles y hacen mi vida más animada eso no puedo negarlo, mis hijos son unos pillos iguales a su padre y mi querido Toby pareciera ser un goblin disfrazado de niño (todo es posible)._

 _Finalmente les he dicho a mis hijos que conocerán a su padre y bueno la reacción y consecuencias fueron bastante… explosivas._

 _Toby cariño mío Dios te bendiga, y bendiga tu corazón con tus palabras la niña idiota en mí se siente perdonada y reivindicada y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, ahora solo queda ver cómo será ese encuentro y que traerá para cada uno de ellos el resto del mundo (sin ninguna duda) y yo (como si fueran a olvidarse de mi)_

 _¿Debería explicarle a Toby que ya no soy exactamente humana? No es algo que tuviera que explicar antes, incluso Briggid dio por sentado que para el final de mi embarazo yo ya no lo era y todo es muy posible si tenemos en cuenta los extraños eventos que sucedían alrededor mío para aquellos días y no fue sino después de dar a luz que comprendí que no eran mis bebes, **era yo.**_

 _Mis pequeñas creaciones de amor son los libros predilectos de mis hijos y cada vez que abren uno de esos libros siento que dan vida a cada historia, es por eso que aun hoy no he dejado de crear libros de historias para ellos y eso nos hace inmensamente felices a ellos y a mí._

 _Solo espero que Jareth no dañe esta oportunidad o lo ame o no, clavare mi atizador en su negro corazón."_

 ** _Sorcha O'Reilly_**

* * *

 **Cap 15: La inocencia de los niños.**

* * *

Lo primero que vio aquella mañana al despertar había sido el familiar y al a vez " _desconocido_ " cielo raso blanco, cubierto de estrellas plásticas en colores pasteles ordenadas en patrones que de noche formaban varias constelaciones danzando sobre el techo, la visión le era familiar porque Sarah su hermana mayor y Jaden y Briann sus dos sobrinos lo habían ayudado a destapar cada paquete de estrellas plásticas que habían comprado en su excursión hacia el acantilado donde había despedido finalmente a su padre y lo habían ayudado a colocarlas formando patrones de constelaciones y a escribir su nombre con ellas en el techo, y a la vez era extraño porque un par de meses atrás solo habría podido soñar con hacer algo tan _audaz,_ y en el fondo esperaba con un sentimiento de nervios y temor que en cualquier momento su progenitora entrara a su habitación furiosa, dando alaridos y ordenes ( _como siempre_ ) y le ordenara bajar cada una de las estrellas plásticas junto a los posters y dibujos que Sarah le había dado permiso de colocar, diciendo que era SU habitación y él podía darle sus toques de personalidad para que no quedara duda que era SUYA, "SU" espacio y lo castigara obligándolo a leer algún libro de leyes, ( _después de todo estaba obsesionada con que el estudiara la carrera que ella había elegido y eventualmente la relevara en su puesto de trabajo_ ) lo cual solo hacia su vida miserable, él no quería saber nada de leyes.

Dentro de él había un conflicto de emociones que no sabía bien cómo manejar, por un lado estaba triste por la muerte de sus padres, especialmente su padre quien a su manera lo protegió lo mejor que pudo de la tiranía y maneras controladoras de su "progenitora" pues en su corazón sabía que la única madre que el había tenido ( _aunque por poco tiempo entonces_ ) había sido Sarah y por otro lado estaba inmensamente feliz de estar de nuevo con su hermana y ahora con sus sobrinos que eran absolutamente geniales, ¿Lo hacía eso una mala persona, era un mal hijo por estar feliz? Porque al fin de cuentas su reciente felicidad había llegado tras el accidente donde murieron sus padres. ¿Era un mal niño? Esas preguntas y otras más que iban por la misma línea de pensamiento estaban atacándolo y no sabía bien que hacer al respecto.

— Och muchacho arriba, báñate y vístete, hay que desayunar para ir a la escuela —Llamó Briggid tocando la puerta enérgicamente un par de veces.

— Ya estoy despierto — Respondió Toby sabiendo que la mujer no se iría si una respuesta coherente sin trazas de sueño.

— Bien muchacho, apúrate o te quedas sin desayuno — Gruño con un deje de risa que Toby compartió, ambos sabían que Sarah no dejaría ir a nadie sin asegurarse de que desayunaran primero.

A Toby le gustaba la anciana, su carácter "hosco" ocultaba una mujer dulce y su aparente fragilidad física hacia que la gente la subestimara, pero él la había visto levantar sin problemas muebles y cosas pesadas que antes no habría creído a una persona con su físico capaz de mover, lo cual le demostraba que ese dicho de " _no todo es lo que parece_ " seguía siendo válido y tan cierto como que el cielo era azul.

Sonriendo ausentemente Toby apartó los cobertores azules de su cama y tras estirarse todo lo que daba su cuerpo aun en crecimiento, se puso en movimiento saliendo de la cama de un brinco calzándose a la carrera las pantuflas de Superman nuevas y prácticamente corriendo al closet de dónde sacó lo su uniforme y lo dejó colgado en el pomo de la puerta, su bolso estaba abajo junto a los de sus sobrinos así que no tendría que estar corriendo de un lado al otros buscando sus cuadernos, además el no deseaba alterar la rutina de su hermana y sus sobrinos, además a pesar de que su hermana no usaba los ingredientes de costumbre en la cocina, elle ciertamente lo compensaba perfectamente con su don para cocinar y a él le encantaba la comida de du hermana.

— Buenos días papá — Saludo de pasada al retrato donde salían su padre con Sarah y el de bebe, mientras corría al baño para prepararse para el día, aquel retrato había sido uno que su padre y el habían mantenido oculto a salvo de la purga que Karen su progenitora había hecho en casa en su afán de erradicar a Sarah se sus vidas, un tesoro que habían ocultado en un tablón suelto del piso de la antigua habitación de Sarah, que pronto se había convertido en su habitación por insistencia de su padre, Karen ni ninguna de las cientos de niñeras contratadas para cuidarlos (y cuidadosamente espantadas de casa) habían encontrado jamás su escondite secreto, además sus amigos goblins lo protegían y guardaban sus tesoros con ferocidad.

Aquel que cree que los goblins son solo tontas criaturas risueñas jamás los ha visto genuinamente furiosos, Toby los había visto cuando una de las niñeras le había golpeado y había tenido que intervenir para evitar que estos la llevaran al Undergroud para no volver a verla jamás, y solo cuando se aseguraron de que la niñera no regresaría jamás a su casa o a su presencia fue que la dejaron ir con tal susto que nunca más volvió a ver a la joven de cerca y según tenía entendido se había acercado a su hermana en una ocasión, antes de abandonar la Charlestown para siempre.

Tobi se miraba al espejo dentro de su Walking closet y seguía sintiéndose extraño, en Boston podía ir a la escuela con ropa normal, las escuelas no tenían un código de uniformidad y ahora en Irlanda tal código si existía y el debía acostumbrarse a él y a pesar de todo el uniforme le gustaba y en un año más podría usar pantalones largos y la chaqueta escolar, cuando iniciara la secundaria.

— Tío Toby vamos — Llamaba Jaden tocando la puerta con insistencia. Toby sonrió a su reflejo y salió del closet y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, allí sus sobrinos compartieron con él una sonrisa de emocionada complicidad y se apuraron a llegar a la cocina.

Desde su asiento Toby no podía dejar de observar embelesado la interacción de Sarah, Briggid y sus sobrinos, desde la primera vez que había sido testigo de aquella rutina vespertina el había guardado silencio y había observado la escena embelesado y muy curioso, viendo la total armonía entre ellos, la forma en como sus sobrinos se expresaban sin temor ni conflictos internos, su hermana solo sonreía y respondía sus preguntas lo mejor que podía sin ofenderse o molestarse y Briggid observaba todo con los ojos brillando de risa y paz, el ambiente era relajado cargado de calma, confianza, amor y seguridad.

En cambio cuando sus padres vivían, desde que se despertaba con el estridente sonido roto de la alarma, hasta que sus padres salían de casa (como siempre discutiendo la sanidad mental de su Karen a causa de alguna nueva travesura de los goblin) Toby siempre se había sentido, tenso, juzgado, evaluado y temeroso de hacer alguna pregunta o un comentario que ganara la atención de su progenitora y lo que era aún pero su "ira" después de todo ella nunca pudo aceptar su naturaleza soñadora y había hecho de todo para sofocarla y matarla, afortunadamente él era más parecido a su hermana de lo que Karen habría deseado y no paraba de gritárselo a la cara cuando estaba frustrada.

Asi que verlos interactuar y formar parte de aquello era completamente nuevo e inesperado para el sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo en adaptarse a esa libertad de poder preguntar e interactuar con su hermana mayor si el temor de ofenderla y ganarse su ira, Dios sabía que Sarah podía ser terrible cuando se enojaba de verdad.

— Vamos pues pitufos a la escuela — Dijo Sarah sonriéndoles mientras los miraba a los tres asegurándose de que estuvieran listos para partir, ellos habían desayunado y habían corrido a lavarse los dientes una vez más, antes de regresar a la cocina, Toby observó a su hermana con atención y se preguntó (no por primera vez desde que regresara a su vida) ¿Por qué estaba sola, donde estaba Jareth, debería decirle que el recordaba todo lo sucedido y sobre los goblins que lo siguieron desde Boston y están fuera de los límites de la casa?

— ¿Cuándo dejaré de ser un pitufo hermana? — Preguntó Toby tentativamente obligándose a intentar superar su miedo mientras subía a la Van después de ayudar a Brianna, mirando a su hermana mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad inclinando la cabeza hacia Sarah esperando la respuesta con un nodo en el estómago de nervios y temor de hacer enojar a su hermana.

— Cuando seas más alto que yo — Respondió Sarah con guasona malicia antes de echarse a reír, mientras Brigid se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y les dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa por el retrovisor antes de volver a su máscara de expresión " _hosca_ ".

— Ohhhh — Respondió Toby con los hombros caídos, como si aún faltaran cien años para que eso sucediera y genuinamente aliviado de no haberla ofendido con la pregunta, sintiéndose extraño alno recibir una respuesta seca o un grito.

— Hey Tob no te desanimes, mira lo grande que estas, en cuanto nos descuidemos serán más altos que yo y me quedaré enana — Dijo Sarah con un deje de risa mientras abrochaba su cinturón y encendía el motor, Toby sonrió con pícara malicia e intercambio una mirada con sus sobrinos quienes también sonreían ante la idea de una Sarah enana y ellos gigantes junto a ella, Toby noto de inmediato que Jaden y Brianna tenían una expresión pensativa que no auguraba nada bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían una diminuta sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— Hnnnn ¿mami? — Preguntó Brianna un par de minutos después mientras salían de la calle donde vivían, y Toby contuvo el aliento esperando a ver lo que sucedería, pues para él era obvio que los dos niños ( _superdotados teniendo en cuenta su edad "mortal"_ ) ya habían dado forma a sus pensamientos y ya estaban listos para hacer preguntas o alguna travesura.

— ¿Dime cariño? — Respondió Sarah maniobrando la van con calma y experticia, evitando las calles llenas de tráfico.

— ¿Cuando seamos grandes vamos a ser más altos que tu verdad? — Preguntó Brianna con curiosidad y un deje de seria inocencia que de inmediato la puso en guardia según Toby pudo notar cuando Sarah se tensó ligeramente.

— Eso espero, tu padre es un hombre bastante alto y yo misma no soy exactamente una mujer baja — Respondió Sarah uniéndose a la fila de autos frente al semáforo que estaba en luz roja en ese momento.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando seamos grandes te podemos decir " _pitufo o enana_ "? — Preguntó Jaden entonces emocionado ante la idea, mientras Toby estallaba en carcajadas incapaz de poder contenerse más aun viendo la expresión de espanto de su hermana ante la idea, mientras el semáforo volvía a estar en verde y Sarah seguía avanzando.

— No… si haces eso voy a ofenderme mucho, enana o no siempre seré tu mamá y sería una falta de respeto que me llames así — Señalo Sarah obviamente tratando de contener el espanto y las ganas de reírse que tenía ( _si el ligero temblor en sus hombros y los de Briggid era una señal_ ), mas era obvio que no podía dejar libre, eso sería darles carta blanca para llamarla como quisieran y él sabía que eso Sarah no podía permitírselo, sus sobrinos aprenderían eso pronto.

— Pero tú nos llamas así mami, ¿eso no es malo? — Preguntó Brianna tomando el control de la conversación nuevamente, mientras Sarah se unía a la fila de autos que se formaba para dejar a los niños en la escuela y Brigid colocaba el cartel con el nombre de los tres niños y el de Sarah,

— Es diferente amor, soy la madre de ambos y hermana de Toby, de mi parte hacia ustedes se entiende sin señalarlo que es un sobrenombre cariñoso, de parte de ustedes hacia mí, se entiende como una falta de respeto aun cuando no sea su intención insultarme — Explicó Sarah mientras avanzaba lentamente por la línea de autos.

— No es justo — Señaló Jaden cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho, mientras Toby asentía en solemne camaradería admirando profundamente la forma en la que su hermana había manejado aquel delicado tema.

— Lo sé, el mundo no es muy justo que digamos amor — Respondió Sarah sonriéndole con agridulce comprensión, como si ella sabía exactamente cómo se estabas sintiendo sus pequeños y él estaba seguro de que lo sabía, después de todo ella había estado bajo el yugo de su progenitora.

— Espera… Si te vas a quedar… " _bajita_ "… ¿Cómo vas a hacer para regañarnos cuando nos metamos en problemas? — Soltó Jaden de golpe mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos casi botando en el asiento a la espera de una respuesta y con los ojos brillando de expectación y anticipación al igual que Brianna, Toby estaba casi seguro que el mismo tenía la misma expresión en su rostro, pues se moría de la curiosidad de saber que diría su hermana, pues sabía que de una u otra forma ella se las arreglaría para salir de aquella situación triunfante.

— Simple, aunque seas más alto que yo, seguiré siendo tu madre hoy mañana y siempre, así que te regañare igual aunque me pases en tamaño— Explicaba Sarah con calma mientras Toby notaba que solo dos autos más y les tocaría a ellos, mientras contenía las carcajadas cuando los hombros de los tres cayeron con aire decididamente derrotado, y Briggid sonreía con picardía. — Ahora si necesitan sentirse intimidados puedo subirme a un banco y regañarlos desde esa altura — Añadió riéndose alegremente.

— Mami nunca pierde — Dijo Brianna riéndose por lo bajo.

— No es justo — Masculló Jaden con un puchero.

— Lo se amigó, lo sé — Agregó Toby riéndose por lo bajo.

— Claro que también tienen que recordar, que más altos o más bajos, mi amor por ustedes no cambiará, así que vengan y denme me besos mis pitufos ya tienen que irse a la escuela — Señaló Sarah mientras el portero se acercaba a la ventanilla del copiloto con una carpeta en la mano.

— Te queremos mami — Dijo Brianna dándole un beso y un abrazo rápido, seguida de Jaden y Toby quien la abrazo unos segundos demás antes de tomar sus cosas y bajarse de la Van y entrar a la escuela, despidiéndose con la mano antes de perderse dentro del edificio que siglos atrás había sido un monasterio y ahora era su nueva escuela.

=== I O F ===

Sarah O'Reilly entró con calma en el banco aquella mañana y tras tomar el número correspondiente y esperar media hora a que su turno llegara, se había encontrado hablando con el empleado del banco quien era el encargado de su crédito bancario, ella sabía que en realidad con su herencia y fideicomisos ella no había necesitaba realmente de un crédito bancario, aun así ella había pedido uno para comprar el edificio y remodelarlo y aun le faltaban dos años más para cancelar la deuda, aun así cada mes cuando hacia los pagos de cuotas, ella se presentaba en el lugar para verificar en persona el estado de la deuda y cuantas cuotas faltaban para cancelar además ellos eran unos de sus clientes y siempre era bueno interactuar con ellos. Hora y media después cuando había salido del banco Sarah tenía en su poder otro baucher de pago que anexar a la carpeta de su crédito y una lista de pedidos de varios clientes del banco y del mismísimo dueño quien había contratado sus servicios para hacer un pastel en celebración de los 75 años de trayectoria.

 _La vida es buena, todo va a estar bien_ Pensó Sarah sonriendo levemente arrancando su Van dirigiéndose hacia su negocio tarareando por lo bajo una suave canción de "Enya" llamada _Orinoco rio_ que sonaba en la emisora pensando vagamente en lo que haría para la escuela de los niños, tenía apenas tres días para planear y hacer las "colaboraciones" de dos salones de clases.

— Buenos días chicos y chicas — Saludo Sarah, eran las diez treinta de la mañana cuando finalmente entró a las cocinas de su pastelería.

— _**Buenos días jefa**_ — Soltaron todos al unísono haciéndola reír por lo bajo al recordarle a un grupo de estudiantes saludando a su maestra.

— Bien, felicitaciones a los mi vieja guardia ahora por completo promovida a maestros pasteleros — inició Sarah ganándose una lluvia de aplausos y silbidos, mientras desde afuera las empleadas se asomaban y se unían a la algarabía mientras los clientes estiraban los cuellos tratando de mirar con curiosidad lo que ocurría. — Hace unos años confiaron sus talentos a mi pastelería y me ayudaron a hacer de ella el éxito que es hoy día, gracias por toda su ayuda ahora hoy aquí estamos todos maestros pasteleros y nuestros ayudantes igual de talentosos, ahora vamos chicos tómense unos minutos corten los pasteles que evaluamos y vayan afuera y compártanlos — Dijo Sarah sonriéndoles mientras clientes y empleados aplaudían y lanzaban vítores, después de todo "pastel O'Reilly" gratis no era algo que desestimar.

— Suertudos, tus tradiciones ¿no nos llevaran a la quiebra? — Preguntó Jane cobrando una caja de delicado dulce de hojaldre y fresas.

— No, mi tradiciones no nos quebraran Jane, es bueno regalarle al mundo un poco de alegría, las bendiciones regresan a nosotros tres veces más así que sonríe chica y pásame el libro de pedidos tengo unos más que agregar y recuérdame llevarle esos currículos a casa cuando me vaya más tarde — Pidió Sarah sonriéndole mientras tomaba un par de guantes de látex de la caja y de dirigía a cambiarse de ropa mientras veía a sus empleados sonreír guasonamente a su clientes mientras les entregaban un pedazo de pastel.

— Como ordene jefa — Dijo Jane sonriendo mientras le pasaba el libro de pedidos antes de que se retirara a los cambiadores.

Sarah sonrió aceptando el libro negro con un cupcake plateado en la portada con las palabras " _pasteleria O'Reilly_ " escritas en hermosas y cursivas letras doradas, antes de dirigirse con calma a los cambiadores dejando el libro en la oficina que tenía al final de lugar sobre una estructura elevada por encima de los baños y cambiadores desde donde podía ver toda el área de la cocina.

Mientras Sarah se lavaba las manos hasta lo alto de los brazos sonrió con tristeza para sí misma mientras veía la espuma llena de fino polvillo dorado, pensando en cómo sus empleados generalmente bromeaban con ella señalando que ella mantenía la misma higiene de un cirujano antes de entrar a un quirófano y a su vez ella solo sonreía y los dejaba estar, sería imposible para ella explicarles las razones por las que ella mantenía una estricta rutina de aseo y exigía lo mismo de ellos, así como sería bastante difícil explicarles porque jamás tocaba directamente ninguno de los postres que preparaba para sus clientes o alimentos que fueran a ser compartidos con visitas fuera de su familia cercana, afortunadamente sus empleados habían decidido que era su artista interna mostrando un borde de excentricidad y no habían hecho preguntas muy a pesar de su curiosidad.

=== I O F ===

Aquel atardecer después de presenciar ese momento de unión entre sus hijos y Toby, Sarah sonrió ante las ocurrencias de sus hijos y Toby, antes de volverse y regresar a la cocina buscando los ingredientes para una buena pizza casera y unos brownies con helado de postre.

Con calma preparó los brownies y los dejó en el horno mientras pesaba y preparaba todos los ingredientes extra para hacer las pizzas antes de amasar la masa, cortarla y dejaba levar.

— Mamiiiiii — Fue el saludo de Brianna que anuncio la presencia de los niños en la cocina, Briggid seguramente vendría en un rato más después de descansar un poco.

— Hey mis pilluelos ¿Qué hacen? — Preguntó Sarah deteniendo atrapando en el aire la masa estirada antes de colocarla sobre la plancha redonda de madera donde ella las horneaba y volverse a mirar a sus hijos y a Toby el ultimo mirándola con los ojos como platos.

— Wow hermana no sabía que podías hacer eso que hacen los chef te la TV — Dijo Toby con un deje de reverente incredulidad antes de poder censurar sus pensamientos, antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos mirándola espantado y con un brillante sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas y las orejas, mientras Sarah solo estallaba en carcajadas junto a sus hijos.

— Hay hermanito, tengo un título en Arte, pero antes de venir a Irlanda saque un título profesional de repostería y allí aprendí a hacer pizas y otras cosas extras — Respondió Sarah tomando otra bola de masa y repitiendo todo el proceso delante de ellos, antes de dejarla sobre la plancha redonda de madera y sonreírle — Yo también soy un chef cariño, de repostería pero chef al fin y al cabo — Agrego sonriéndoles.

— ¿Podemos ayudar hoy mama? — Preguntó Jaden subiéndose al banco más cercano para mirar lo que Sarah estaba haciendo.

— Claro, vamos pitufos lávense las manos, Toby tu rellenaras tu pizza, Brianna y Jaden se encargaran de las suyas y yo preparare las otras. — Dijo Sarah sonriente, notando con un golpe de dolor la expresión de completa sorpresa e incredulidad de Toby, era obvio que Karen jamás había hecho eso con él ni le había permitido a Toby intentarlo.

— Vamos Tío Tob, vamos a hacer pizza — Dijo Brianna canturreando mientras tomaba la mano de Toby en la suya y tiraba de él hacia el baño más cercano a la cocina seguidos de Jaden.

Ver a Toby arrastrado por su diminuta y delicada hija era muy gracioso para ella y luego ver a sus hijos rellenar sus pizzas animando a Toby a llenar la suya haciendo caras grotescas mientras se reian todo el tiempo y picaban a "escondidas" los ingredientes aligeraba su corazón, Toby parecía ser muy nuevo a aquella libertad de acción y pensamiento y eso le traía rabia, tristeza, alivio y culpa al mismo tiempo. Rabia contra Karen por empeñarse en apagar un alma soñadora y rica en imaginación como Toby que aún era un niño inocente y vulnerable, tristeza por Toby y lo que tuvo que vivir en manos de su madre, por su padre por no poder impedirle a Toby el mal trago más de lo que no pudo impedírselo a ella, alivio porque ahora él estaba con ella y haría lo posible para que él se adaptara y aprendiera a relajarse y a ser el mismo y culpa por sentir alivio de tenerlo con ella, porque para que eso finalmente ocurriera su padre y Karen habían perdido la vida y aquello había sido algo traumático para ambos por diferentes razones.

Para cuando las pizzas estuvieron en el horno, Sarah había empezado a preguntarse como introducir el tema de "Jareth" a los niños especialmente a Toby, porque si bien sus hijos sabían la verdad sobre Jareth y la naturaleza de cada uno de ellos, ella aun no le había explicado ciertas cosas a Toby y temía su reacción ante las cosas que tenía que decirle.

La cena en la amplia isla de la cocina fue bulliciosa y animada, sus hijos y Toby bromeaban sobre un trozo de pizza cacera que ellos habían contribuido a hacer mientras Briggid y ella hablaban por lo bajo de lo que el médico le había dicho aquella mañana.

Después de cenar y tomar el dulce postre Briggid se despidió y se retiró a su habitación agotada por el trajín de aquel día.

— Vamos un rato a mi despacho, tengo una cosa que hablar con ustedes — Dijo Sarah después de dejar el ultimo bol de postre escurriendo sobre el mesón del fregadero.

— ¿Estamos en problemas mami? — Pregunto Jaden con los ojos más plateados que verdes abiertos al máximo y con un brillo vidrioso que anunciaba lágrimas, a lo lejos se vio el destello de un relámpago y luego otro más y Sarah no tuvo que ver para saber que Brianna también tenía la misma expresión e incluso podría jurar que Toby estaba en las mismas condiciones.

— No mis amores, solo necesito hablarles de algo — Explicó Sarah lanzándoles una mirada serena logrando que los niños se calmaran de inmediato, mientras los guiaba fuera de la cocina y apagaba las luces dejando como única iluminación la luz de los números digitales de la nevera que daba la hora, fecha y el termostato de la nevera.

— Ohhhhh… ok mami… nos asustaste — Dijo Brianna con un deje acusador y un gracioso puchero, aferrando la mano de Toby y la de Jaden mientras caminaban hacia su despacho.

— No fue mi intención cariño — Respondió Sarah antes de guiarlos hasta la puerta de su despacho y dejarlos entrar e invitándolos a sentarse en el pequeño y cómodo sofá que había agregado a los dos sillones de su abuela de cara a la chimenea, sin alterar la armonía del lugar, mientras ella tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. — Bien… Jaden, Brianna hace un par de días hable con su padre y me ha dicho que finalmente ha arreglado la mayoría de los asuntos que tenía que arreglar y podrá estar más tiempo con ustedes y primero vendrá mañana a cenar y luego el fin de semana estará con nosotros por unos días recuerden que el es una persona MUY ocupada ¿Ok?…

— Yayyyyyyy Jad veremos a papi, en persona — Chilló Brianna brincando junto a Jaden sobre el sofá demasiados emocionados para medir su fuerza y sus poderes, por lo que Sarah solo pudo observar con resignación a sus hijos salir disparados hasta casi tocar el techo antes de descender " _flotando_ " con gracia sobre los puntos donde habían senado en el sofá exudando escarcha tornasol por todo el lugar, bañando con ella a Toby que miraba todo con los ojos azules muy abiertos y la boca formando una perfecta "o" observando atentamente a sus sobrinos, para el segundo rebote Sarah había hecho un ligero gesto con las manos y sus hijos habían quedado flotando en medio del aire evitando así que se hicieran daño o rompieran alguna cosa.

— Veremos a papi, veremos a papi — Cantaban los dos riendo como locos y flotando por todo el lugar ante la atónita mirada de Toby y la calmada e indulgente mirada de Sarah.

— ¿Hermana? — Dijo Toby finalmente saliendo de su estupor, él sabía bien que sus sobrinos eran mágicos y había estado esperando que su hermana hablara con él al respecto, y ahora con los gemelos flotando como balones de helio por todo el despacho (riéndose como locos y discutiendo las treinta mil millones de preguntas que le harían a su padre) le parecía que era el mejor momento para tocar ese tema en particular.

— Bien Toby… dame un momento ¿Quieres? — Dijo Sarah cerrando los ojos durante un minuto entero masajeándose entre los ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor que anunciaba una migraña.

Ella sabía que tenía que hablar con Toby y explicarle toda la historia de Jareth y ella, incluyendo su parte en esa historia, aun así no podía evitar sentir nervios y mucho miedo de su reacción, porque ¿Qué haría ella si Toby la odiaba después de saber lo que ella había hecho cuando él era solo un bebe? Sarah no lo sabía, lo que si era seguro era que si el la odiaba después de contarle su historia eso rompería por completo su corazón.

— Ohhhh Jad hicimos algo que no debíamos frente al tío Toby— Dijo Brianna finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Sarah sonrió tristemente y miro a sus hijos que a su vez la miraban espantados y avergonzados.

— Uyyyy estamos en problemas — Susurró Jaden mirando a su mamá con los ojos como platos, apenado y con un enorme puchero en los labios idéntico al de su hermana junto a él.

— Esta vez están a salvo pilluelos, el Tío Toby es familia y es justo que él sepa la verdad sobre nosotros, demos gracias a Dios que no empezó a gritar y a lanzarnos cosas ni a llamar a los científicos locos — Señaló Sarah levantándose y estirando las manos hacia sus hijos que de inmediato flotaron hasta quedar parados en el suelo frente a ella. — Espero que por nuestro bien esto no vuelva a suceder, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar la gente si conocen nuestro secreto, además le dieron un susto remendó a Toby, discúlpense ahora— Añadio con lasmanos en las caderas y mirándolos con atención, mientras ambos niños bajaban las albinas cabezas en un claro gesto de vergüenza.

— _**Lo sentimos Tio Toby**_ … — Dijeron los dos al unisonó antes de lanzarse sobre el gimoteando.

— No queríamos asustarte — Decía Brianna en una voz diminuta contra el delgado hombro izquierdo de Toby.

— Solo no emocionamos mucho y… olvidamos controlarnos — Terminó Jaden por ella en un susurro casi ahogado contra el hombro derecho de Toby que los abrazaba a ambos con calma.

— Hey… no me asustaron, solo… me sorprendieron es todo, es genial que puedan hacer eso, a mí me gustaría hacer eso — Respondió Toby inmediatamente sonriendo por encima de las albinas cabezas a su hermana, que lo miraba con un deje de alivio y muy preocupada.

— Ya, ya mis amores, no estoy molesta con ustedes, solo que debemos tener cuidado, ustedes son mis tesoros junto a su Tio Toby y si algo les sucede me muero ¿Entienden? — Dijo ella sentándose junto a Toby y abrazándolos a los tres con fuerza. — Ahora mis pajarillos locos, sequen esas lágrimas de sus ojos, tomen un baño, lávense BIEN los dientes, la pijama y a dormir mañana tienen clases — Dijo Sarah plantando un beso sobre la cabeza de cada niño y soltándolos.

— Vamos — Dijo Brianna tomando las manos de Jaden y Toby y tirando de ellos para que se levantaran y obedecieran lo que Sarah había dicho.

— Bri cariño, tengo que hablar un rato más con tu tío Toby, ve con Jaden y en un rato Toby los alcanza. — Dijo Sarah sonriéndole con calma.

— Pero... — murmuró Jaden.

— ¿Puedo leerles un cuento antes de dormir? — Preguntó Toby mirando a su hermana y a los niños que se colgaron de sus palabras y esperaban con impaciencia la respuesta.

— Bien… después de la pijama elijan un cuento para que Toby lo lea con ustedes, un cuento " _corto"_ Jaden — Dijo Sarah riéndose por lo bajo cuando la brillante picardía de su hijo bajo un par de tonos ante su aclaración del tipo de cuento que Toby le leería, si lo dejaba por cuenta de ellos, tendrían a Toby leyéndoles toda la noche.

— Beso mami, bendícenos — Dijo Brianna dándole un apretado abrazo junto a Jaden.

— _Que la Diosa Danú los bendiga y proteja y su gracia los acompañe junto a mi amor y el de su padre hoy mañana y siempre mis ángeles_ — Entonó Sarah sobre las cabezas de ambos viendo los hilos de su bendición entrelazarse sobre ellos y Toby junto a ella, antes de fundiré en la piel de los tres niños.

— Vamos Jad tenemos que elegir un cuento — Dijo Bianna colgándose del bracito de su hermano y arrastrándolo fuera del despacho de su madre, discutiendo uno de los muchos títulos de los cuentos que estaban en sus habitaciones.

Sarah se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos pensando en cómo abordar el tema y preparándose mentalmente no solo para las preguntas, sino también para la ira y el rechazo de su hermano cuando supiera la verdad con el corazón comprimido en un puño apretado y doloroso.

— ¿Crees en la magia Toby? — Pregunto Sarah finalmente.

— Si hermana, y si no creyera después de ver a Brianna y a Jaden flotando como globos de helio por esta mismo despacho, habría terminado creyendo en la magia — Repodrió Toby con el corazón en la boca, el sabía que su hermana le diría ahora toda la historia que el ya conocía, él sabía que ella no le ocultaría algo así y eso solo lo hacía respetarla más.

— Bien… tengo algo que confesarte y no te culparé si te moletas conmigo, solo espero que en algún momento logres entender lo que me llevó hasta ese punto, no voy a pedirte que me perdones porque para empezar yo misma me he perdonado mis tontas acciones de entonces aunque tengo que admitir Toby que ahora no me arrepiento por completo, pues sin esas acciones jamás habría tenido a Brianna y a Jaden y simplemente no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ellos — Dijo Sarah con una calma que no sentía.

— Hermana…

— No Toby, déjame hablar ahora antes de que pierda el valor… Cuando Linda, mi madre se fue y nos abandonó a papá y a mí, ambos nos adaptamos rápido a una rutina de dos personas, fuimos muy felices el "dúo dinámico" perfecto, hasta que un día todo cambió, no sé cuándo empezó a salir con tu madre solo sé que de la noche a la mañana, papá se había casado de nuevo y Karen estaba en mi casa inmediatamente criticando todo sobre mi y gobernando mi vida como propia — Decía Sarah levantándose y caminando de un lado al otro en reflejo de cuan nerviosa estaba.

— Eso debió ser un choque tremendo para ti — Respondió Toby dándole tiempo a su hermana de recomponer sus emociones.

— Si lo fue, más porque ella jamás intento ser amigable conmigo, y silenciosamente dejó muy claro que no me quería allí, sé que era tu madre y no es algo bonito hablar mal de los muertos, pero irónicamente desde que ella entró a mi casa yo me convertí en su enemiga, mucho más cuando comprendió que papá jamás me dejaría en custodia de Linda, meses después llegaste tú Toby y debo confesar con mucha pena que para entonces yo estaba muy molesta con todo, amargada y muy frustrada por las cosas que Karen me hacía, sus desplantes me dolían más por la falta de intervención de papá que por Karen, si te soy sincera jamás me importó ella más de lo que le importé yo y te pido disculpas por ser tan cruda y directa con mis palabras, pero no sé de qué otra forma explicar esto. — Decía Sarah sintiendo la punzada de dolor recorrer desde la base de su cráneo hasta la sien izquierda.

— No tienes que disculparte, se bien como era ella, jamás cambió su forma de ser y papá a su manera trataba de mantener la paz en casa, pero mama… ella no podía vivir en paz, solo podía tener paz cuando las cosas se hacían justo como ella decía y eso es… bueno imposible — Dijo Toby tratando de calmar a su hermana, que se veía muy preocupada y agitada.

— Tu mamá no era mala persona Toby, de verdad no lo era, solo que tenía este problema con el control absoluto que podía enloquecer a otros, y bueno a sus ojos yo era una intrusa en su ideal de familia perfecta, no era su hija y en su mente y corazón nunca lo iba a ser… ahora volviendo al tema… naciste tú y pronto me encontré cuidando de un bebé llorón sin saber que rayos hacer con él, yo era una niña todavía, sin amigos en la escuela ni ningún contacto previo con un bebé y si era bastante inmadura y tonta de remate — comentó Sarah riéndose sarcásticamente ante el auto insulto que no había usado en años. — Tenias un año cuando finalmente toque fondo, Karen no me dejaba salir, ni hacer nada, mi única distracción eran mis escapadas al parque que está cerca de la casa y mis libros, nunca podía ir al centro comercial, o dar un paso para tener amigos, porque Karen sin avisarme me comprometía a cuidarte, por lo que terminaba haciéndolo todos los días sin falta.

— Fuiste mi primera niñera entonces… y mamá te hizo cuidar de mi todo el tiempo… no es justo — Dijo Toby haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

— La vida no es justa Toby y eso lo aprendí aquella noche cuando llegue a casa y Karen empezó a gritar y a quejarse con papá de todo lo que ella hacía por mí y que no entendía porque yo la odiaba tanto solo porque me podía que cuidara de ti unas horas cuando salía, ¿Ya dije que salía a diario verdad? — Pregunto de golpe Sarah mirando a Toby asentir — Bien esas salidas duraban casi todo el día, ella se tomó un año sabático del trabajo aun así no paraba en casa, así que solo éramos tu y yo, un bebe llorón y una niña inmadura y tonta.

— Hey seguro no era taaaan lloron — Se quejó Toby riéndose de sí mismo, el recordaba y si era MUY llorón.

— Lo eras cariño, siento tener que decírtelo — Señaló Sarah riéndose con el antes de enseriarse de golpe. — Aquella noche estaba muy molesta y estaba en mi habitación rumiando mi furia contra tu madre y el mundo cuando empezaste a llorar y fui a ver que sucedía, resultaba que no querías dormir y no querías estar en tu cuna y yo solo quería volver a mi habitación a rumiar mi furia y tal vez a terminar de memorizar el libro que estaba tratando de dramatizar en el parque aquel día, entonces creía que sería una gran actriz como Linda a la que entonces idolatraba ciegamente, en fin… estaba tan furiosa por que no te calmabas que empecé a contarte la trama del libro dramatizando un poco la trama, donde una chica esclavizada a cuidar de su hermano menor pedía al rey goblin que se lo llevara… alce mi voz y pedí que te llevarán con dramatismo tratando de que te asustaras y dejaras de llorar… ya sé que no tiene lógica alguna pero entonces creía que llorabas adrede y podías entender lo que te decía… al final no pasó nada obvio, solo empezaste a llorar de nuevo así que te acosté en tu cuna y murmuré nuevamente el deseo con otras palabras sin saber que eran las palabras " _correctas_ " y de golpe todo se quedó en silencio la luz se cortó y cuando fui a tu cuna a ver porque habías dejado de llorar de golpe no estabas y me espanté — Añadió Sarah mirándolo con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de culpa y vergüenza.

— ¿Fue allí cuando los Goblins me llevaron y Jareth fue a proponerte un juego para recuperarme? — Dijo Toby sorprendiendo a Sara a tal punto que ella simplemente de desplomo sobre el sillón más cercano mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

— Tu… ¿Cómo es posible? Tu ¿Recuerdas? Oh Toby lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no sabía que las palabras eran las correctas, no sabía que te llevarían de verdad no sabía que todo esto existía de verdad no lo sabía yo…

— Hermana… cálmate, yo sé que no lo sabias y si lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo a Jareth, los goblins el Underground, todo, de hecho cuando regresaste del laberinto mucho goblins iban a verme y a jugar conmigo y tomaban pequeñas venganzas con mamá cuando te hacia cosas injustas, espantaron a cada una de las niñeras que contrató para separarnos y cuando te fuiste desataron todo su ingenio sobre papá y mamá… es decir… su auto termino en el _fondo de la piscina del pastor de la iglesia evangélica presbiteriana_ — Decía Toby que había brincado a abrazar a Sarah con toda su fuerza tratando de calar su angustia, sabiendo que eso siempre terminaba haciéndola enfermar cuando estaba en Boston.

— Lo recuerdas todo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Toby… estas molesto conmigo por lo que hice? — Dijo Sarah finalmente recuperándose del Shock.

— Estaba esperando a que tú tocaras el tema, no estoy molesto Sarah, mamá fue muy mala contigo y además… tú luchaste por mí, luchaste para recuperarme y te enfrentaste al laberinto y al rey Goblin por mi… ¿Cómo puedo molestarme? Mamá me habría dejado allí… papá tal vez lo había intentado pero eventualmente se habría dado por vencido, tu no te dejaste intimidar y seguiste… eres mi heroína hermana, deseo ser como tu cuando sea grande no te culpo — Respondió Toby mirándola con los ojos brillantes de adoración y amor.

Sarah no pudo decir nada, solo abrazó a Toby con fuerza y lloró sobre él de alivio, lloró por las circunstancias que los llevaron a separarse, por todos aquellos años de ausencia, por él y parte de su infancia perdida en manos de Karen y por primera vez en la vida sintió algo que jamás creyó que sentiría, sintió que se había perdonado finalmente por haber sido una chiquilla idiota.

— Jareth es el padre de mis sobrinos ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Toby finalmente.

— Si cariño, él es el padre de mis dos pálidos goblins — Respondió Sarah finalmente, cas sin poder creer la capacidad de comprensión que Toby estaba mostrándole que superaba con creces aun un niño de diez años común y silvestre.

— ¿Por qué no está contigo entonces? — Pregunto Toby con cautela.

— Creo que no funcionamos juntos como pareja, él tiene su vida y sus responsabilidades en el laberinto y yo tengo mi vida y mis responsabilidades aquí, además él es un rey cariño y esas cosas con la realeza no funcionan muy bien... ahora somos amigos y así es mejor para ambos — Respondió Sarah tratando de no sonar tan triste como se sentía respecto a ese tema, por la paz mental de ellos y la armonía de todos ella prefería no entrar en detalles de lo sucedido con Jareth, ella felizmente se llevaría ese conocimiento a la tumba, cuando su hora llegara.

— Yo creo que aún pueden intentarlo… Bri y Jad van a querer a sus padres juntos… solo digo… — Señaló Toby mirandola con los ojos azules cargados de genuina esperanza — Mejor me voy, antes de que vengan a buscarme.

— Ve Toby, gracias por escucharme y entenderme…— Dijo Sarah dedicándole una acuosa sonrisa. — ¿Sabes que te amo verdad hermanito, que volvería a atravesar ese lugar por ti? — Pregunto de repente cuando Toby estaba por salir.

— Lo sé hermana, también te amo y sé qué harías eso por mí, yo también lo haría por ti y por mis sobrinos — Respondió Toby antes de salir cerrando las puertas tras él.

— Dulce Danú… necesito un café fuerte…. MUY fuerte — Murmuró Sarah levantándose y arrastrándose hacia la cocina, dispuesta a ahogar su migraña en café y tal vez un cuarto de pastilla, rogando que aquello funcionara o tendría que llamar a Grace Kelly, la mujer que le hacía transporte de regreso a sus hijos, para que llevara y trajera s sus hijos y Toby mañana a la escuela al día siguiente.

=== I O F ===

— _**Tio Tobyyyyy**_ — Celebraron los dos niños sonriendo beatíficamente ante la llegada de Toby vestido con su pijama de Capitán América que chocaba un poco con la enorme "S" en sus pantuflas.

— Hey pilluelos… ¿Ya eligieron su cuento de hoy? — Pregunto Toby con curiosidad, sus sobrinos tenían libros muy entretenidos que jamas había visto antes y solo cuando Sarah le habia explicado que los habia hecho ella para sus hijos, el habia comprendido porque no los conocía y estaba deseoso de poder leer todos y cada uno de ellos.

— Siiiiip… estábamos entre " _El encantador de rocas y el espejo encantado de los recuerdos_ " señaló Brianna mostrándole los dos libros ricamente dibujados a detalle, uno de ellos mostraba a una enorme criatura del tamaño de un oso, de color marrón, un par de cuernos plateados, ojos negros y una avergonzada sonrisa colmilluda y en la otra un hermoso espejo en medio de una colina, con un hermoso en intrincado marco de oro y plata reflejando las estaciones del año unidas a nudos celtas y relojes de arena y de aguja, los detalles eran tan hermoso y realistas que Toby casi podía jurar que el segundero de los relojes de engranaje se habían movido, pero solo había sido un efecto de la luz ¿ _Verdad_?

— ¿Y al final que decidieron? — Pregunto apretujándose entre ellos sobre la cama de Brianna.

— El espejo encantado de los recuerdos, mañana puedes conocer a nuestro amigo Ludo, hoy leamos la historia del espejo.

— Bien… ¿Todos cómodos? — Preguntó Toby viendo a sus sobrinos acurrucarse bajo sus respectivas mantas, Jaden se había negado a acurrucarse bajo las sabanas de su hermana y Brianna estaba muy feliz por eso. — Había una vez, un solitario rey Fae, que había perdido un recuerdo importante para él y había ido al laberinto en busca de solución.

" _Saludos reina Serene_ " Dijo el soberano a la hermosa y mística reina de las hadas _Silfos Al-sei-des_ dándole una ligera venia, después de todo él era el gran rey Goblin y príncipe coronado de la alta corte Seelie y mística o no él era el rey.

Empezó Toby a leer la historia con calma, bebiendo de las letras de la historia y casi viendo toda la historia desplegarse ante sus ojos, muy emocionado de saber lo que vendría, impresionado con el trabajo de escritura e ilustración de su hermana y pensando en un rincón de su mente que ella bien podría escribir libros fantásticos para todo el mundo.

=== I O F ===

Mientras tanto dentro de un grupo pequeño de setos altos que desprendía un suave fulgor verdoso y formaba nudo apretado intrincado y complejo se alzaba una pequeña colina verde esmeralda cuajada de hermosas " _no me olvides, mil memorias y pensamientos_ " de miles de increíbles e imposibles colores, que iban desde el nacarado blanco perla al diamante centellante más puro en todos los mundos, y formando un circulo perfecto se alzaban piedras blancas y justo en medio de estas sobre una base de piedra azul se veía el espectro de un espejo de plata liquida que no terminaba de formarse y parpadeaba entre la solides y el espectro formando imágenes opacas que se mezclaban con miles de cientos de otras sin mostrar algo claro, aunque por un instante este se volvió sólido y claro y mostro por un momento a una pareja bailando dentro de un circulo de hadas que bailaban con ellos, antes de desvanecerse y volver a mostrar las imágenes mezcladas arremolinándose en la superficie inocua del " _espejo_ ".

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **N.A 2: Estoy MUY resfriada asi que perdonen mis errores y mi retraso en responder los reviews T_T.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


	16. Cap 16: De la búsqueda sin fin

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

 _"El recorrido del laberinto trae consigo miles de recovecos y maravillosos descubrimientos en sus elaboradas verederas y en las más ingeniosas pruebas lógicas y de puro instinto, aun así no es eso lo que me llevó a recorrer el lugar encontrándome incluso con una parte del pasado que sinceramente había preferido olvidar y no volver a encontrar y ahora me encuentro en la terrible posición de necesitar, y aunque sé que no me ayudará a mí, ciertamente si la ayudará a ella. _

_Fue una decepción recorrer tanto para al final ser guiado hacia el "hombre sabio" aun así la dama tiene un punto…_

 _Mi hermosa Sarah… es una mujer llena de fuego y pasión, nada que ver con la tímida casi "gélida" joven que conocí en el pasado, ella madurado en todos los sentidos (muy deliciosamente debo señalar) y con ella esa seguridad femenina que todas las mujeres parecían desarrollar con el tiempo tanto en Fae como en humanas por igual._

 _La anciana es irritante pero a la vez es una fiera protectora y percibo un aire vagamente feroz que deja entre ver que esta es capaz de lo que sea para proteger a Sarah y a sus hijos del peligro, aunque si bien recordaba ella la había llamado "Sorcha" el gaélico para Sarah lo cual demostraba que la anciana era una mujer arraigada en las costumbres y dominaba el viejo y hermoso idioma._

 _Cuando flirteaba ante los ojos de la anciana con Sarah me precio verla observarnos riendo con genuino contento y a Sarah mirarla disimuladamente y sonreír, era obvio que su opinión era importante para Sarah._

 _Y es ahora cuando siento el significado de la palabra "felicidad" completamente, porque si esto no es estar feliz entonces ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso? Él no lo sabía, porque la inocente felicidad de sus hijos brillando con fuerza en sus inocentes ojos y la silenciosa aceptación de Toby y hasta cierto punto de Sarah no eran la felicidad absoluta entonces ¿Qué lo era?_

 _A pesar de todo no me rendiré, yo la alejé de mí y yo debo recuperarla y mantenerla a mi lado para siempre._

 ** _Jareth Árd rioghach bruadar_**

* * *

Cap. 16: De la búsqueda sin fin

* * *

Habían sido casi las 11 de la noche cuando Sarah se había asomado a la habitación de Brianna y los había visto a los niños tres dormidos, Jaden estaba envuelto en su colcha verde hoja como si fuera un sedoso capullo, Brianna en su cobertor violeta claro se veía como una flor a punto de explotar por la textura acolchada de la tela y Toby envuelto en una colcha azul rey con estrellas y con el libro hermosamente elaborado en sobre relieve lleno de detalles para parecerse realmente a el "espejo encantado" de la historia cerrado sobre el pecho firmemente aferrado en sus manos, con la ayuda de sus " _habilidades_ " extras Sarah había llevado a Toby _flotando_ frente a ella hasta su cama ( _Dando silenciosamente gracias a Danu por tenerlas_ ) y luego habría regresado para cargar a Jaden y hacer lo mismo, era en momentos como ese cuando ella realmente agradecía mucho aquellas " _habilidades_ " que había desarrollado tras el parto y que ahora hacia uso de ellas son miedo o vergüenza, porque ¿De qué otra forma podría llevar el ritmo de vida que llevaba y estar a la par de sus dos príncipes Seelie sino fuera por aquellas particulares habilidades?... _solo Danú lo sabía_.

— Mis pajarillos locos… — Suspiró Sarah después de asegurarse de que todos estaban cómodos y bien arropados bajo sus colchas, antes de seguir a su habitación donde esperaba poder relajarse y descansar ella estaba genuinamente agotada.

Después de su reveladora conversación con Toby donde el estrés y el temor le había destrozado los nervios e iniciado su migraña, ella había estado devolviendo llamadas a clientes y proveedores como tal que de vez en cuando ( _a diario_ ) la contactaban por alguna u otra razón, como el proveedor de manteca vegetal que estaba cumpliendo cincuenta años en el mercado y quería un pastel hecho por ella para celebrar con su esposa, hijos el batallón de nietos que tenía y su extensa clientela su prosperidad en el mercado.

También había tenido que hacer varias llamadas importantes que no podía dejar para después, su abogado le había dejado un mensaje de voz referente a la herencia que su padre les había dejado en el bufete Irlandés y también tenía que ponerse en contacto con su contador para ponerse al día con el pago de impuestos y por último y no menos importante, había estado revisando una parte de la pila de currículos que había traído con ella desde la pastelería de donde tendría que elegir a sus nuevos empleados, hasta que el agotamiento físico y el estrés agudizaron su migraña y no muy alegre con la idea de enfermase, Sarah había desistido para el décimo cuarto currículo ( _en el que abundaban pasteles y dulces pornográficos solo para adultos y definitivamente nada para su clientela habitual, al menos no en sus vitrinas_ ) que sin mirarlo dos veces dejo a un lado cerrándolo con fuerza y apartó de inmediato sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello, _(¿Realmente ESO esa era la dimensión y circunferencia real? S-i-m-p-l-e-m-e-n-t-e Auch)_.

Finalmente Sarah renuncio a tentar su suerte con su migraña y se fue hasta la habitación de Brianna, para encontrarse con ese hermoso cuadro de sus hijos ya Toby dormidos uno junto al otro ( _Y ya le picaban las manos por dibujar esa imagen que por años tanto había deseado ver_ ) y de no ser porque sabía que los tres dormán fatal moviéndose de un lado al otro y golpeándose entre ellos, los habría dejado dormir como estaban.

Ahora esperaba que con unas buenas horas de sueño su malestar menguara y no se viera obligada a tomar el resto de la pastilla, al día siguiente Jareth estaría allí listo para " _conocer_ " y la Diosa los ayudara a todos " _interactuar_ " oficialmente a sus hijos y ella _necesitaba_ estar con todos sus sentidos funcionando al 1000 por ciento y lista para apagar algún incendio, Danú sabía que con esos cuatro juntos cualquier cosa podía pasar, ¿A quién engañaba? Jareth _solo_ podía hacer al mundo arder, mientras el bailaba y reía, con sus hijos y Toby acompañándolo podrían gobernar el mundo, el multiverso… mejor ni lo pensaba ahora mismo, además esa línea de ideas solo empeorarían más su malestar.

Sarah sonrió para sí misma y tras conectar su celular y Tablet a sus respectivos cargadores y los dejó sobre su mesa de noche, se desvistió y tomó una ducha de agua tibia si mojarse el cabello, consiguiendo aliviar algo de su migraña gracias a las hierbas medicinales y aromáticas con las que había hecho el jabón que todos en casa usaban para bañarse.

Con el tiempo ella había descubierto que su intolerancia a los químicos no se limitaba solo a la alimentación, sino también a todos los aspectos y gracias a Matilda Sarah había descubierto productos naturales con los que reemplazar casi todo, incluyendo los productos de cuidado diario y de belleza, aquel jabón en particular por ejemplo había sido uno que ella misma había creado después de una tarde de aprendizaje con Matilda y las mujeres Kinkaid, quienes habían hecho de los productos artesanales para el cuidado diario entre otros un negocio familiar muy lucrativo, controlado con mano de hierro por la anciana matriarca.

En la familia una de las reglas no dichas parecía ser, que los hombres podían ser desde contratistas hasta astronautas si querían, pero todas las mujeres Kinkaid sin excepción añadían a sus carreras regulares, el título de _empresarias artesanales_ , desde la comodidad de sus amplias cocinas y el aula de clases " _aka_ _la cocina de Matilda_ ".

Por suerte Sarah había sido privilegiada cuando la anciana y su familia la habían " _adoptado_ " y le habían confiado sus enseñanzas y Sarah _solo_ las había usado para sus hijos, Briggid, ( _ahora Toby_ ) y ella, sin ningún fin comercial ( _por respeto a las mujeres Kinkaid y al arduo trabajo que habían dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo por años_ ) aun cuando ella había creado cosas como aquel jabón a base de aroma terapia que a veces la ayudaba a relajarse antes de dormir como una piedra y que la intensidad de su migraña bajara un poco y fuera relativamente más tolerable, ( _aunque a veces la diferencia no era mucha_ ) era una receta en la que ella aún tenía que seguir trabajando hasta dar con una que fuera por lo menos ochenta por ciento efectiva.

=== I O F ===

Mientras Jareth recorría los hermosos pasillos ( _e incluso amplios jardines de exquisita belleza_ ) deteniéndose ocasionalmente para responder alguna pregunta a alguna hermosa e intrincadamente adornada esfinge de marfil con hermosas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas o semi-preciosas, joyas, azabache oro y plata que salían a su paso conforme se internaba más profundamente en el laberinto, o a ordenar algunas piezas geométricas con complicados rompecabezas repujados en sus caras que " _debían_ " encajar perfectamente para así develar las entradas y salidas, el debía admitir que el laberinto se había superado a si mismo pues la belleza de este distraía al corredor de la complejidad del mismo y la sutileza de la introducción, proceso, desarrollo y fin de cada prueba del juego era tal, que él se había _encontrado_ comprendiendo lo que había estado haciendo, "razón y propósito" solo _al final_ de cada prueba y la lección aprendida tras cada proceso, iba directamente al subconsciente casi de forma " _subliminal_ " pero no por ello menos directa o de seguro entendimiento y aprendizaje, además ese laberinto parecía tener vida y conciencia propia ahora más que antes, cuando él lo había moldeado a su gusto.

Después de horas de entretenido recorrido, Jareth finalmente había llegado al _bosque silencioso_ , el lugar era impresionante como el resto de las áreas que había descubierto en este ( _para él y muchos otros_ ) _**aun**_ nuevo laberinto. El suelo de rica y fértil tierra negra estaba lleno de una caminaría de cremosa piedra beige con un fulgor satinado dividida con una línea de un palmo de ancho de plata y cristal todos ellos entrelazados y rodeando cada grueso y saludable árbol del lugar, en una cercana inspección de aquel camino Jareth comprendió que la línea de plata y cristal no era otra cosa más que agua corriendo suavemente en la cuneta plateada manteniendo aquel bosque hidratado y vivo, luego estudio los árboles con más atención y de inmediato Jareth notó como los troncos tenían un acabado satinado mientras las hojas verdes botella tenían un acabado suave y aterciopelado haciendo una extraña y a la vez increíble combinación, más el solo sonrió para sí mismo con deleite, después de todo aquel era el Underground y _todo podía pasar_ especialmente en el laberinto, así que con un encogimiento de hombros siguió avanzando deteniéndose un par de pasos después con los ojos abiertos como platos, al comprender que por un momento por primera vez en _años_ ( _desde que Sarah lo venciera para ser exactos_ ) él había sentido la _necesidad_ de volver a " _cantar y bailar_ " por todo el lugar, e inconscientemente se había lanzado a tararear algo por lo bajo sin jamás llegar a escuchar nada en absoluto, comprendiendo finalmente porque aquel lugar se llamaba el _bosque silencioso,_ el lugar _literalmente_ suprimía todos los sonidos y era algo extraño y de cierta manera " _atemorizante_ " aquel impenetrable silencio, por lo que apuró el paso, descifró algunas pruebas para poder seguir adelante y cuando finalmente el agua corriendo y las campanillas de risa llegaron a sus oídos, casi se humillo así mismo gritando lo que se le ocurriera en ese instante, solo para deshacerse de la pesadez y solemnidad de atravesar aquel lugar que en su silenciosas veredas le había dado tiempo y espacio para _meditar_.

— Ohhh con que eso haces… — Murmuró Jareth sorprendido al caer en cuenta de las funciones del _bosque silencioso_ , volviéndose nuevamente a observar al _bosque silencioso_ desde el limite donde estaba, con una mirada de genuina incredulidad y renovada apreciación.

El lugar estaba hecho para _pensar_ y _meditar_ sin que nada distrajera la atención de todo aquel que necesitaba _pensar_ o _simplemente "concentrarse"_ , no era un lugar para atemorizar u oprimir, aunque él suponía que esa era la razón por la que pocos corredores llegaban a esta área del laberinto, si eran tan " _extrovertidos_ " como él, ciertamente el lugar les parecería _terrorífico_ y _opresor_ , mas desde donde estaba él podía ver los rayos de luz solar atravesando el techo de hojas de terciopelo, dándole un fulgor dorado a todo y la suave brisa danzaba entre los árboles y ahora que él no estaba allí dentro podía apreciar la sensación de paz que el lugar proyectaba.

Con un elegante encogimiento de hombros Jareth agudizó sus sentidos y siguió el sonido del agua correr y las risillas de las ninfas, recordándose que él era un macho fae con una misión y no debía distraerse por nada del mundo.

Quien había nombrado a aquel riachuelo ( _que era en realidad un brazo de rio de unos buenos quince metros de ancho_ ) ciertamente no se había equivocado en la elección del nombre pues este ciertamente reflejaba todo igual a un _espejo_ , el agua era cristalina y el fondo del riachuelo era una amplia banda de tierra plateada con rocas de todo tipo y alguna que otra piedra preciosa estratégicamente colocada para darle un toque único a cada curva del riachuelo, Jareth continuó avanzando con calma durante varios minutos hasta que vio a la primera ninfa.

Esta nadaba con la fluidez de los peces en el rio cristalino, su pálida piel tenía un ligero tinte azulado y el sol enfatizaba las hermosas hileras de delicadas escamas plateadas que bordeaban el bajo de sus hombros y el escote cual si fuera un vestido hecho de pálida y seda rosácea y purpura, que en algunos puntos parecía formar parte de su cuerpo cubriéndola completamente y en otras fluía traslucida y fantasmal con cada ligero movimiento, dejando muy poco a la imaginación de quienes la vieran, ella tenía largos cabellos azul ártico y estos estaban entretejidos en algunos puntos en complejas trenzas con algas platinadas y algunos toques de piedras rojas y lirios de agua hermosamente entretejidos en una corona que de alguna manera sostenía la masa de cabello, por su rosáceo color pastel sobre el pecho que empezaba a mostrar las formas de una hembra en el inicio de la madures sexual, él podía saber que la ninfa aún era una joven cría lo cual quería decir que no podía vivir fuera del agua, su líder y reina por lo que mientras la joven ignorante de estar siendo observada siguió retozando en las profundidades de las aguas ( _aun le faltarían muchos siglos para desarrollar la capacidad de saberse observada y amenazada_ ) y pronto el resto de la camada se unió a ella, desplegando en el agua una exhibición de colores que solo creaba un juego de luces de color cuando el sol se reflejaba en el fondo y chocaba con las jóvenes ninfas.

— De mala educación es observar fijamente a otros Rey goblin, Lady Thalía se preguntaba cuando vendría a verla — Dijo una hipnótica voz profunda a un par de pasos desde donde estaba el mirando a las jóvenes jugar con el alguna y ante el sonido de aquella voz se habían lado en una frenética carrera hacia la zona más alta del riachuelo.

Jareth sonrió sardónicamente y se volvió de inmediato hacia donde sabía que el macho había estado vigilando a las crías y allí frente a él estaba un macho de cabellos turquesa y ojos completamente azules y sin pupilas, que aun vistiendo aquel acuoso color azul claro en su túnica de seda y apretados pantalones de montar blancos salpicados estratégicamente en escamas se las ingeniaba para seguir viéndose de alguna forma masculino.

— No hay malicia en mis acciones, solo curiosidad es la primera vez que visito este sector — Respondió Jareth con calma, sabiendo que el macho era posiblemente el padre de aquella camada o el _sangriento_ guardián y fuera uno u otro, la perspectiva de enfrentarlo sin razón ni ganancia alguna no era atrayente, padre o guardián era mejor aclarar ese punto de inmediato, él no estaba interesado en ninguna de sus hembras, Sarah Williams tenía toda su atención y seria así hasta el final de los tiempos.

— Ohhhh mis jóvenes chicas estarán decepcionadas pero aceptaran que escapes de sus encantos, después de todo… entre los Fae un corazón solo una vez puede ser entregado — Comento el macho deteniéndose junto a Jareth haciéndolo notar de inmediato la diferencia de estaturas, el macho Kelpie era un poco más bajo que Jareth pero no menos imponente.

— Mucho dices sin identificarte con un nombre Kelpie… ¿Acaso no es irrespetuoso también iniciar una conversación sin antes presentarse? — Comento Jareth con un deje de engañoso aburrimiento.

— Ciertamente mi lord… Aidan es mi nombre, consorte de la reina Thalía de las ninfas, el viento y el agua cuenta de su visita a nuestro humilde hogar, así que le esperaba para escoltarlo — Explicó el macho haciéndole un elegante ademan hacia la derecha siguiendo el camino junto al rio por donde las jóvenes crías habían subido apresuradas minutos antes.

Mientras avanzaban Jareth observo el lugar con atención, el camino por el que avanzaban se veía cuidado e impecable, las piedras se apretujaban unas con otras en varios tonos de gris metalizado creando patrones laberinticos y formando un mosaico gigante, las plantas se veían " _normales_ " dentro de la normalidad del _Underground_ si ignorabas los capullos cubiertos de escarcha y al igual que en varios sectores del laberinto, salpicados de gruesos troncos de madera satinada, decorados desde el pie de los arboles hasta antes de llegar a la copa por agujeros que parecían haber aparecido en estos mientras los arboles crecían, y sobre cada agujero un satinado hongo beige claro con forma de media luna cubriendo cada uno de ellos cual techo.

En una temprana inspección de aquellos arboles el había descubierto que estos eran las madrigueras de algunos grupos de hadas, otras habían elegido estrictamente el follaje de estos árboles e incluso jardines enteros, o una mezcla de los tres que había sido donde la reina había elegido vivir y desde donde controlaba al resto de sus hadas y sus labores.

Disimuladamente Jareth observó al macho junto a él más este parecía estar lejos de allí mientras observaba casi con anhelo el agua que corría a la par del camino, él no sabía si debía sentirse ofendido por su flagrante insulto al ignorarlo o agradecido porque este no hiciera de aquella travesía una incesante cháchara sin sentido, así que decidiendo elegir la segunda opción; Jareth avanzó en silencio meditando el encuentro que había tenido más temprano aquel día con Hoggle.

Aquel irritante enano había sido una espina en su costado desde que lo había rescatado de las garras de la muerte hacia tantos siglos atrás cuando los _gorras rojas_ lo habían dejado por muerto en una zanja en las afueras del extremo Norte del laberinto, donde en una época habían vivido los gloriosos y fieros _Dragones,_ que habían abandonado las montañas para nunca regresar hasta que " _la injusticia fuera revindicada y el orden restaurado"_ o al menos eso recordaba que habían dicho antes de desaparecer hacia el Norte sobrevolando el laberinto una última vez para desaparecer.

El había tomado al enano desertor en su reino, lo había hecho sanar, vestir y alimentar aun así el amargado hombrecillo había hecho de él, el blanco de su amargura y su ira y desde que había salido de su castillo maldiciéndolo por no haberlo dejado morir, había dedicado sus energías a sabotear el orden del laberinto y solo había regresado para ayudar a Sarah, su afecto hacia su dama había sido tal que se había quedado junto al espejo aun después de su muerte y transformación, su hogar alrededor de él manifestaba el _deseo_ del laberinto de _cuidar_ y _proteger_ al enano, además Jareth sabía que si deseaba que Sarah lo perdonara y eventualmente lo aceptara en su vida, él tendría que hacer paz con Hoggle y el resto de aquellos a los que ella llamaba sus amigos, además ellos podrían ayudarlos a encontrar _la memoria_ del laberinto y tal vez en esta podrían encontrar las respuestas que buscaban.

Arrancándose de esa línea de pensamientos, Jareth se concentró en el presente justo para observar con interna fascinación la hermosa cascada dividida por una plataforma de cuarzo plateado sobre la que una hermosa ninfa vestida en oro y rojo fuego sentada en un trono de roca estaba rodeada por ninfas adultas entretejiendo los largos cabellos rojos de su reina, con flores y perlas, la caída de agua a pesar de ser pequeña era impactante y eso hasta el tenía que reconocerlo.

Jareth vio como el macho junto a él sacaba pecho y se erguía en toda su estatura antes de avanzar hasta la ninfa mientras las otras se sonrojaban y reían por lo bajo mientras le habrían paso, hasta que este se inclinó en una profunda venia ante la dama ofreciéndole un par de orbes de cristal con agua y un par de lotos plateados que Jareth no había visto hasta ese momento, la ninfa sonrió encantada y de inmediato extendió sus manos en una silenciosa petición que el macho se lanzó a cumplir colocando cada flor en la diminuta fuente junto a ella cuajada de lirios de agua y flores de loto de colores, Jareth casi cedió al impulso de reír jocosamente, era obvio que el macho había complacido a su reina y esta lo compensaría… _más tarde_.

— Bienvenido sea rey Goblin, Thalía lo saluda y desea que tenga una larga y provechosa vida — Dijo la reina clavando sus ojos purpura claros sin pupilas sobre él, Jareth le dedico una ligera venia, ellos y el sabían quién dominaba el mayor rango entre ellos, pero nunca estaba demás seguir el sutil juego de poderes.

— Igualmente, le deseo vida y prosperidad lady Thalía… Aunque puedo ver que la _prosperidad_ no les ha faltado — Respondió el señalando con un elegante deje a las risueñas ninfas que observaban la interacción entre ambos y a varios machos dedicándole miradas que iban desde la abierta curiosidad hasta los celos y exasperación.

La hembra echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver los sarcillos de conchas y coral mezclados con piedras preciosas, y dejó libre una cristalina carcajada que sonaba cual campanilla de cristal y con ella las otras ninfas rieron también creando una cacofonía de sonido tan hermoso y atrayente como el canto de las sirenas por lo tanto a Jareth no le extrañaba que aquel sonido fuera igual de hermoso y peligroso.

— Ciertamente mi lord, ciertamente, mis niñas abundan en cada rio del laberinto e incluso más allá, gracias a la bondad de la señora y la diosa Danú, que no olvida a sus hijos — Respondió la ninfa coquetamente reposando su rostro sobre el hombro del macho ahora sentado junto a ella. — Diré lo mismo que dije a sus amigos mi lord, cada tramo del laberinto ha cambiado tanto, que nos es _casi imposible_ señalar una dirección exacta, solo nos resta aconsejarle buscar al _hombre sabio_ si alguien puede darle una pista segura de lo que busca es el.

— El macho siempre ha estado desquiciado — Respondió Jareth con frustración, recordando al fae y a su condenado sombrero-goblin que traía más preguntas que respuestas

— Es posible, pero… ¿Qué es la locura realmente sino una forma distinta de genialidad incomprendida? Además todos hemos sufrido cambios, el también puede haberlos sufrido, no pierde nada con intentar solo debe controla su genio milord

— Entonces no tienes nada para mí — Señaló Jareth con un borde de frustración.

— Es una lástima que no aprecie la información que le doy, pero es lo que puedo reportar, ahora si espera que le diga de eventos extraños fuera de los cambios por esta zona y por todo el laberinto, hay muchas, el huerto del Sur que solo entrega sus frutos a quienes considera " _dignos_ " el lago cristalino bajo el hermoso puente de piedra blanca que muestra el verdadero rostro de las personas que se reflejan en sus aguas… el extraño montículo con el espejo que aparece y desaparece, hay muchas cosas extrañas que reportar y no puedo darle la respuesta que busca porque no lo tengo, solo puedo señalarle a aquel que podría darle una idea más clara de lo que busca milord — Dijo la ninfa sonriéndole con calma como si realmente no lamentara para nada no tener respuesta para él, lo cual lo exasperaba hasta los cielos.

— Dijiste _"mis amigos"…_ ¿Dónde están? — Pregunto conteniendo un gruñido de exasperación al notar la ausencia del enano, el encantador de rocas y el caballero canino.

— Ohhh mis niñas no dejaban de jugar con el enano y creo que no le gusto haber sido arrastrado a las aguas, así que los escoltamos lejos de ellas, estas crías son jóvenes y algo _salvajes_ — Respondió la hembra con una sonrisa cargada de malicia, señalando una cortina de enredaderas a su izquierda que fue apartada por dos ninfas mayores vestidas de verde limón y amarillo canario de ojos azules sin pupila que sonreían hacia el señalando a unos metros al grupo liderado por un hosco Hoggle húmedo que le lanzaba miradas heladas a las ninfas.

— Mis sinceros agradecimientos, entonces será mejor que continúe mi camino lady Thalía, lord Aidan, damas — Agregó Jareth arrancando un par de miradas cómplices entre los consortes y una retahíla de risillas y sonrojos de las jóvenes ninfas.

Jareth avanzó con elegante calma atravesando las cortinas que las dos ninfas sostenían para el dedicándole miradas de pícara complicidad con un denso aire seductor al cual para desgracia de ambas hembras él era inmune, cuando la cortina se cerró a su espalda Jareth no necesito volverse para saber que un matorral denso y solido estaba a su espalda impidiéndole regresar por donde había venido, aquella regla parecía nunca cambiar sin importar la transformación de laberinto, el único camino era " _seguir_ ".

— Esas hembras están locas… _locas_ todas ellas… — Gruñó Hoggle como saludo exprimiendo con fuerza su pañuelo de retazos.

— ¿Locas… amigas? — Pregunto Ludo con voz profunda mirando de Hoggle a Jareth en la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta.

— Pues claro que si mi querido Sir Ludo, las encantadoras damas solo estaban siendo amigables — Respondió en tono gallardo Sir Dydimus, aquellos dos también tenían cambios notables, Ludo el encantador de rocas seguía siendo una gigantesca bestia peluda, aun así sus cuernos estaban pulidos y brillantes mostrando la plata del que estaban hechos y su pelaje estaba lustroso y bien cuidado, Sir Dydimus vestía con orgullo el impecable uniforme de la antigua guardia del laberinto y en el cinto tenía un florete de oro a medida y elegantes botas de hebillas doradas y Jareth podía ver a su fiel corcel _Ambrosius_ sentado tranquilamente junto a una mesa de piedra baja y redonda alrededor de la cual aquel pasillo en particular parecía fluir.

— Amigas… ¿Quién las necesita? — Mascullo Hoggle por lo bajo y Jareth solo sonio maliciosamente.

— Vamos, vamos Hoggle un poco de agua no hace daño, además todo es para bien de Sarah — Dijo Jareth con su habitual aire de mofa ignorando por completo las expresiones de sorpresa de los tres amigos al oírlo pronunciar el nombre de la madre de sus hijos. — ¿Qué, realmente creían que podía odiarla? — Añadió sentándose con sensual elegancia sobre uno de los dos bancos de piedra que rodeaban la mesa, él no iba a admitir ante ellos que lo había hecho, que había cometido un terrible pecado y ahora estaba pagando.

— No… no lo se… — Murmuró Hoggle dando un suspiro pesado y mirando a Jareth atentamente. — ¿Por qué es tan importante ubicar este lugar?

— Es la única cosa que garantizará la seguridad de Sarah en el Aboveground y aquí, algo guarda la memoria que es imprescindible mostrársela a la alta reina Fae… — Respondió Jareth sin darle más explicaciones, el no podía divulgar aquella información, además no era como si él fue el tipo de dar respuestas con facilidad.

— ¿Lady Sarah está en peligro? — Pregunto Sir Dydimus colocando su pata sobre el mango del florete de inmediato.

— Por ahora el peligro es mínimo, si logramos controlar la situación podremos protegerla de lo que pueda suceder. — Respondió Jareth tomando la apertura del peludo caballero.

— ¿Es porque ella venció al laberinto verdad? — Pregunto Hoggle finalmente.

— Eso es lo que tenemos que investigar en la memoria… algo sucedió que pasamos por alto… sigan buscando dejen sus reportes en el castillo, por ahora tengo que retirarme — Dijo Jareth dedicándoles una mirada seria que los hizo comprender la gravedad del asunto, porque en todos los años que habían conocido a Jareth el jamás había mostrado una expresión cargada de genuina seriedad como la de ese momento.

Mientras Jareth se alejaba pudo ver a los tres amigos unirse en una conversación y supo sin dudar que ellos lo ayudarían a buscar el salón, solo para ayudar a Sarah. Con calma empezó a buscar alguno de los nudos triangulares que señalaban la salida del laberinto hasta su castillo o la entrada, según fuera la necesidad, y aquel día el laberinto sintiéndose benevolente prácticamente lo guio hasta las puertas de su castillo.

=== I O F ===

Aquella mañana tras la típica rutina diaria de aseo, desayuno y conversación, Sarah había llevado a los niños a la escuela, se había dado una vuelta por su pastelería, le había echado un vistazo a los trabajos en proceso y había pasado por el mercado ecológico para surtirse con algunas cosas que ella no producía en su huerto ( _carne de vacuno, queso, jamón etc._ ) comida para sus gallinas y algunas golosinas que había descubierto que sus hijos y ella podían comer sin enfermar, sinceramente para ella trabajar con dulces que no podía comer era simplemente una tortura cruel, aun así ella había elegido esa área de trabajo y a pesar de todo era muy feliz desempeñándola.

Luego tras asegurarse de que tenía todo lo de su lista, había regresado a casa, se había quitado la chaqueta y recogido el cabello en un moño despeinado y había atacado cada rincón de su casa con el ahínco de una mujer con la misión sagrada de erradicar cada mota de polvo y suciedad de su amada casa, armada con cepillo de barrer, aspiradora de marca y uso industrial ( _cada partícula de escarcha desaparecería como fuera_ ) trapeador productos de limpieza hechos por ella y muchos paños.

Briggid la había observado en silencio, aquella mañana cuando después de dejar a los niños en la escuela Sarah le había contado sobre el regreso del _Rey Goblin_ y padre de sus hijos a su vida y la decisión que ella había tomado al respecto, ella no sabía si sentirse orgullosa o preocupada, por ahora era bastante interesante verla atravesar la casa como un torbellino de energía, y había decidido que esperaría a conocer a aquel macho y luego decidiría si le gustaba o no.

— Perfecto Jane, asegúrate de que los Clark recuerden que el plazo de cambios no se extenderá más allá de las cinco veces descritas en el contrato, así que esta es la última vez que pueden hacer eso, asegúrate de que entiendan eso antes de que salgan de allí para que piensen bien su decisión sobre los cambios que quieren. — Decía Sarah con el celular apretado con su hombro sosteniendo contra su oreja, mientras seguía removiendo el pollo guisado con papas de su huerto, agregándole ocasionalmente un toque de hierbas aromáticas, hasta estar conforme y tener toda la planta baja y parte de la plata alta de la casa oliendo estupendamente. — Ok chi-ca… nos vemos mañana. — Añadió cortando después de escuchar la respuesta de Jane y sonreír, dejando el teléfono sobre el mesón.

— Eso simplemente huele _delicioso_ querida — Saludo Jareth con calma desde uno de los bancos altos de su cocina.

— No dijiste a qué hora vendrías, y asumí que sería cuando los niños estuvieran en casa listos para cenar — Dijo Sarah poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de volverse y lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, conteniendo un suspiro aquel macho si no se le ponía limites empezaría a hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

— Quería hablar un rato contigo antes, ya sabes… conocerte — Explicó Jareth con un deje de falsa inocencia que podía detectar en desde su casa hasta _Loop Head_ sin esfuerzo alguno.

— No es _necesario_ que me conozcas Jareth… tu solo concéntrate en los niños yo _no soy_ parte del paquete así que dejemos eso de _conocerme_ de lado por favor — Dijo Sarah apagando el pollo y colocándole la tapa, antes de checar el resto de la comida habiendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo olímpicamente.

— No es así como funciona Sarah querida… los _Seelie_ somos de inclinación matriarcal, y tú eres la madre de mis hijos, por supuesto que eres parte _importante_ de esto… ya cometí un error terrible contigo antes por mi ignorancia… no volveremos a arriesgarnos a eso, ellos están de por medio — Respondió el tragándose su orgullo mirando a Sarah fijamente a aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado años atrás.

— Solo pregunta antes de hacer cualquier cosa y estarás fuera de problemas Jareth — Dijo Sarah tercamente apartando la mirada por temor a que el pudiera leerla tan bien como antes lo había hecho.

— Eso no es suficiente — Insistió el negado a dar su brazo a torcer en este punto, el necesitaba que ella le diera la oportunidad de conocerla y de presentarse ante ella como debió haber sido desde el inicio, sin mascaras ni dramatizando un rol en un juego, donde al final el mayor perdedor había sido solo él.

— Lo pensaré… no prometeré nada ¿Ok? — Dijo ella finalmente, pero ambos sabían que ella lo intentaría, después de todo ella no era una mujer vengativa ni rencorosa para suerte de Jareth y su familia y el punto a favor era que ella haría lo que fuera por sus hijos y por Toby.

— Sorcha muchacha ¿Crees que podría… — Decía Briggid cortándose a media frase viendo a Jared sensualmente sentado uno de los bancos de la cocina y levantándose con la misma felina sensualidad ante la llegada de Briggid y no era para menos, ella había intentado ( _inútilmente debía admitir en su fuero interno_ ) de no quedarse mirándolo como una muerta de hambre frente a un festín _(¿Por qué demonios era tan condenadamente guapo?_ )

El ladino macho de salvaje cabello platinado vestía aquel día una camisa corte poeta de cuello ancho que mostraba parte del pecho musculoso y espolvoreado en fino polvillo plateado en contraste con el medallón tribal de oro macizo que él siempre estaba usando, un apretado chaleco de cuero negro, pantalones de montar gris paloma que eran tan apretados que le hacía preguntarse si él podía respirar correctamente y echada sobre los amplios hombros, una elegante chaqueta de terciopelo azul rey llena de ricos bordados plateados y dorados.

— Briggid mi querida amiga, ya hablamos de esto ¿Recuerdas? — Dijo Sarah sacándose el delantal y dejándolo de lado sobre el mesón acercándose a la anciana con un deje de preocupación, Briggid se había quedado clavada en el sitio y miraba a Jareth con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras este solo le dedicaba una sexy sonrisa despertando en Sarah las ganas de aplastarle la cabeza con su rodillo más grande de su cocina emulando a la abuela Matilda en todo su furioso esplendor.

— _Por Dagda_ — Susurró Briggid mirando a Sarah con renovado respeto según Sarah pudo notar, aunque ella no entendía muy bien el porqué de ese renovado respeto. — Chica… estas perdida — murmuro carraspeando y lanzándole a Jareth una mirada hosca y terca. — Soy Briggid… _nana Bri o_ _abuela Bri_ para sus hijos y el joven Toby… Sra. Briggid para usted — Entonó mirando a Jareth a los ojos si sorprenderse de ver las pupilas disparejas que Jaden y Brianna habían heredado de él, decidiendo que con todo el talento de Sarah los dibujos ole hacían justicia a el hom… macho frente a ella.

— Un placer mi querida dama, Jareth a su servicio — Dijo Jareth dedicándole una ligera venia, conteniéndose de recordarle a la mujer que _él_ era un _rey Seelie_ y ella una _simple mortal_.

— Hnnn no gaste cuerda conmigo — Advirtió Briggid mirando a Jareth con seriedad antes de volverse a mirar a Sarah que contenía a duras penas las ganas de estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión ofendida de Jareth y la hosca mirada que Briggid le había dedicado.

— ¿Qué querías preguntarme Briggid? — Dijo Sarah tratando de no estallar en carcajadas, menos aun cuando la mirada de Briggid decía con luces de neón " _borra esa sonrisilla de tu boca Sorcha O'Reilly o sabrás lo que es bueno_ "

— Claro… ¿Crees que podría quedarme esta noche con Lucy? La pobre no se ha sentido bien y después de perder a Dean… bueno no está demás apoyarla un poco. — Dijo Briggid sentándose en uno de los bancos de madera seguida de Jareth al ver que Sarah regresaba al frente de su cocina.

— No veo porque no, también iba a sugerírtelo por eso estoy haciendo todo esto de comer, pensaba enviarle comida contigo cuando te lleve a verla, para los niños tengo una lasaña en el horno a fuego lento. — Explicaba Sarah con serena calma, mirando de Jareth a Briggid notando con un deje de incredulidad como ambos se medían con la mirada, Jareth podía ser muy intimidante pero Briggid podría hacerlo correr peligro con su dinero en una apuesta de voluntades feroces. — Por ahora ¿Les parece bien si almorzamos? Yo particularmente me muero de hambre.

— Bien… ya saco los platos… — Dijo Briggid poniéndose en movimiento. — ¿Te frio? — Pregunto mientras empezaba a sacar los vasos.

— En la nevera, falta la miel y listo para servir — Dijo Sarah con calma mientras empezaba a servir comida para los tres, cuidándose como siempre de no tocar directamente la comida.

Por su parte Jareth observaba la interacción de Sarah con la mujer mayor y de inmediato fue obvio para el que Sarah la tenía en la más alta estima y la anciana era una fiera protectora de Sarah y por lo tanto de sus hijos y Toby, él se preguntaba ¿ _Dónde y cómo la había conocido_? Era obvio que ella sabía de la historia entre ellos, lo que él y los niños eran y estaba dispuesta a guardar el secreto, la mujer mortal era una mujer digna ante sus ojos de llamarse uno con ellos.

Una de las cosas que había descubierto aquel prime día de interacción real con Sarah era que su comida era exquisita como jamás había probado antes y con eso venia el conocimiento de que aquella era la primera vez que el degustaba algo más que "te" hecho por Sarah y esperaba con secretas ansias probar más de sus deliciosos postres.

— Vamos… si vamos a ir a la calle a llevar a Briggid, debes de vestirte con ropa normal o vas a llamar la atención más de lo normal y yo voy a golpearte con atizador de hierro más cercano — Decía Sarah media hora después mirando a Jareth con seriedad mientras se colocaba los guantes de cuero y se ponía las manos en las caderas en plena pose de " _harás lo que te digo o te arrepentirás_ " lanzándole una mirada peligrosa que gritaba justamente eso.

— Bien, bien tú ganas querida… — Dijo Jareth lanzándole una mirada que decía _"¿Qué esperas? di las palabras_ "

— _Oh no_ , no, no, _**NO**_ , bajo _ningún concepto_ te pienso a dar luz verde para que hagas _magia_ en mi casa, ve arriba atraviesa _el maldito_ espejo has tu _voodhoo_ en el _Underground_ y regresas vestido para salir o te quedaras allá hasta que te llame y te advierto que cuando vengas a pasar el fin de semana, tienes que traer ropa de este mundo para usar aquí o te prometo que te vestiré con uno de mis vestidos — Amenazó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas de furia.

— Solo su tú me cierras el vestido cariño — Respondió el guiñándole un ojo antes de hacer justo lo que ella había sugerido, aprovechando que en su furia ella olvidando que el espejo estaba en su habitación.

— Tu… tu… Diablos — Masculló Sarah por lo bajo mientras Briggid seguía tomándose su té con tranquilidad observando a aquellos dos seres riendo internamente, sin ignorar el sonrojo abochornado de Sarah.

— El espejo… esta en tu habitación ¿Recuerdas? — Comento Briggid sonriendo detrás de la taza al ver la comprensión brillar en el rostro de Sarah.

— Ese condenado, taimado, _manipulador_ … — Juraba Sarah segundos después corriendo escaleras arriba justo para verlo atravesar el espejo junto a tu cama y regresar casi de inmediato vistiendo jeans de mezclilla gris paloma tan pegados como sus pantalones de montar, botas negras de montar, camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra con apliques plateados que en conjunto con el platinado cabello domado y amarrado con una tira de seda negra lo hacía condenadamente atrayente, al punto que Sarah simplemente decidió que sin importar lo que el condenado macho usara, el seguiría atrayendo la atención de todos.

— ¿Ves algo que te gusta querida? — Ronroneó Jareth enarcando una ceja.

— Solo… me aseguro de que no tengas algo que no pueda explicarse en este mundo, como plumas brotando de tu cabeza u otro par de brazos extras… contigo nunca se sabe podrías tener plumas brotando de tu trasero— Respondió ella lanzándole una mirada serena.

— _Que lastima_ — Murmuró el cómo sabiendo que en efecto se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos pero no tenía el valor para admitirlo.

— Si claro… vamos — Dijo ella secamente apuntando fuera de la habitación mientras tomaba su bolso y lo seguía escaleras abajo donde Briggid los miraba conocedora desde la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

=== I O F ===

— Hay un par de cosas que debes saber… primero habrá algunos de mis amigos que posiblemente te digan hasta del mal que te vas a morir por no haber estado aquí y bueno… aprovecharte de mí — Decía Sarah maniobrando la Van mientras la estacionaba de nuevo al garaje después de haber llevado a Briggid a la casa de su amiga.

— Ellos no tienen ningún der…

— No — Dijo Sarah cortándolo en seco y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. — Sé que no lo entiendes Jareth, pero así es cómo funcionan las cosas en mi mundo, una joven tonta es presa fácil para cualquiera y yo fui muy joven y tonta contigo, estas personas me ayudaron, me apoyaron y a pesar de ser una madre soltera, cosa que por cierto es muy criticado y mal visto aun hoy por la sociedad " _educada_ " ellos no me rechazaron y estuvieron allí para mí y para nuestros hijos, así que si te dicen algo, tu respiras profundo y te aguantas, por tus hijos y por mi te aguantas y luego podrás decirme qué opinas, pero no les harás daño a ninguno no lo olvides, lo prometiste — Añadió ella tomando su cartera y bajando de la Van seguida se cerca por Jareth, silencioso y pensativo.

— Te hice mucho daño ¿verdad? — Preguntó el varios minutos después de meditar, mientras Sarah trajinaba en la cocina para luego sentarse con el frente a una tasa de te sonriendo maniáticamente idéntica a sus traviesos goblins.

— Me temo que si… tu rompiste mi corazón Jareth, en esos días no podía ocultar ese hecho, no sabía cómo hacerlo y cuando mi embarazo se manifestó, muchos sacaron sus propias conclusiones y solo a una persona le explique un resumen de lo que había sucedido… Lo siento — Murmuró Sarah mirándose las manos avergonzada.

— No… no te disculpes… ¿Qué más podías hacer? Me comporte como un truhan de la peor calaña, y tengo suerte de que aun así me permitas la entrada a tu vida nuevamente y a conocer a nuestros hijos… — Reconoció Jareth alicaído.

— Pude haber actuado de otra forma… no lo sé… — Dijo Sarah por lo bajo. — Hnnn… Jareth… otra cosa Toby lo recuerda todo… él te recuerda y no tiene problemas en continuar la amistad que iniciaron en el _Underground_ — Dijo Sarah mirándolo pardear sorprendido.

— Vaya… no me esperaba que el recordara todo, tal vez algunas partes pero no todo — Respondió Jareth frunciendo el entrecejo pensativo.

— Eso es porque tus goblin nunca dejaron de visitarlo, ahora puedes quitarte ese glamour… los niños están por llegar y quiero que te vean tal cual eres…— Señaló Sarah viendo el reloj que marcaban las cuatro treinta, mientras el obedecía y volvía a verse tal como se había visto cuando llegó temprano — Y no, eso NO implica que puedes quedarte como Danú te trajo al mundo así que no te quites ninguna prenda de ropa, gracias — Añadió lanzándole una mirada cargada de incredulidad, cuando elle dedico una cargada de malicia y sensual picardía.

— _Ohhhh que lastima cariño_ — Ronroneo el dedicándole una mirada encendida y una sonrisa que goteaba sensualidad haciéndola volverse de inmediato para no mirarlo, mientras el reía sensualmente por lo bajo.

— Eres terrible — Lo regaño ella sin poder ocultar el deje de risa, más cuando la respuesta de Jareth fue cortada por el sonido de la bocina de un auto. — Llegaron… nada de bromas pesadas, malas palabras y eso incluye el doble sentido, estos niños son MUY inteligentes y no me gustaría tener que estar explicándoles ciertas cosas AUN — Decía Sarah rápidamente mientras se apresuraba a la entrada.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — Prometió el divertido con todas las ordenes que Sarah le había dado en cuestión de segundos.

— MAMIIIIIIIIIII — Gritó Brianna casi botando de la emoción prácticamente saltando del auto a los brazos de Sarah que sonrió antes de atrapar a Jaden en el aire.

— Hermana — Saludó Toby abrazándola y aspirando el suave olor de lavanda, manzanilla, canela y un toque de algo que no podía señalar pero que sus sobrinos también tenían y desde siempre habia tenido la habilidad de calmarlo y hacerlo sentir seguro.

— Hey pitufos están en casa — Saludó Sarah riéndose por lo bajo.

— Todo bien Sorcha, solo dijeron que te recordara lo de la fiesta de fin de año… ¿Tenemos pastel de nuevo? — Pregunto Grace Kelly sonriéndole guasona.

— Y galletas… — Confirmó Sarah. — Hice tu transferencia en la mañana así que ya debería ser efectiva — Añadió Sarah recordando comentarle eso.

— Cuando llegue a casa reviso y te envió un mensaje de confirmación, que tengan buena tarde chicos, Sorcha — Dijo la mujer despidiéndose antes de arrancar.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto Jaden de inmediato casi vibrando de emoción.

— ¿ya llego? — Pregunto Brianna en el mismo estado de emoción.

— ¿Está aquí, cuando llega? — finalizó Toby uniéndose a la atmosfera festiva.

— Si entran se enteran si está allí o no — Señaló Sarah con calma y de inmediato los cuatro entraron juntos, porque si bien los gemelos estaban muy emocionados también estaban muy nerviosos, aquella sería la primera vez que estarían frente a su padre, por su parte Toby estaba tranquilo según Sarah podía notar.

Al llegar a la sala Sarah escucho como Brianna y Jaden contenían el aliento al ver a Jareth de pie en medio de la sala vestido con todas las galas Seelie enfatizando claramente su naturaleza mágica.

— Tu… ¿Eres el verdad… eres nuestro _Áthair_ (padre)? — Pregunto Brianna con el corazón acelerado de emoción y mirándolo con los ojos enormes llenos de sueños y emociones visibles claramente para todos los que pudieran ver y Jareth ciertamente podía ver los hermosos sueños de su hija cargados de magia e inocencia de esa que desearía jamás perdiera y por la que mataría al primer enclenque que aventurara sus ojos hacia su niña.

Jareth se inclinó con una venia formal ante Brianna extendiendo su mano enguantada hacia ella, que nerviosa miró hacia su madre que sonreía con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y asentía animándola a aceptarlo, antes de poner su diminuta y delicada mano sobre la de su padre y sintió una ola de energía recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza, la magia dentro de ella se levantó poderosa en reconocimiento de la magia de su padre.

— Es el — Dijo Jaden y de inmediato los dos niños estaban apretados contra Jareth que los sostenía a ambos en un fiero abrazo.

— _Aye_ _Banphrionsa_ (princesa) yo soy vuestro _Áthair_ … — Murmuro Jareth sobre las platinadas cabezas ignorando las gruesas lagrimas que corrían como ríos desde sus ojos hasta la cabeza de cada niño en su abrazo.

( _Mientras en el laberinto el espejo daba un bandazo solidificándose durante un instante mostrando a una joven colocar algo dentro de una caja de madera y seguir su camino sin ver la mirada astuta y conocedora del Fae a quien le había entregado aquella prenda_ )

Entonces Jareth suspiró antes de abrir los ojos de pupilas disparejas y fijarlos en Sarah que lloraba en silencio abrazada a Toby, sintiendo la necesidad de ser él quien la sostuviera en las buenas y en las malas. — _Deantháir_ (hermano) — Dijo Jareth mirando fijamente a Toby a los ojos sintiendo el calor que lo inundaba en ese momento abrazarlo con fuerza cuando Toby y Sarah sonrieron al mismo tiempo obteniendo en ese momento de ellos una completa aceptación, si bien no podía decir que Sarah lo aceptaba en su corazón, en su alma y en su cuerpo aun… eso al menos le daba la esperanza de que tal vez algún día ella podría abrirse una vez más a los tiernos sentimientos que una vez le profesó y el estúpidamente desdeño y maltrato vilmente.

— Bien mis amores vamos a tomar un baño y a cambiarse — Dijo Sarah ganándose una serie de decepcionadas " _Ohhhhh_ " y la risa silenciosa de Jareth que disfrutaba con ser el centro de la atención — Sé que no tienen tareas hoy así que vayan tomen un baño, vístanse y bajen ¿Ok? Jareth estará aquí cuando regresen, no querrán ofender la real nariz del rey goblin ¿hn? — Añadió Sarah riéndose entonces cuando Jareth jocosamente elevo su nariz al aire guiñándoles el ojo e hizo una mueca de horror que arranco risillas de los tres niños.

— Vayan, les prometo que estaré aquí cuando regresen — Dijo Jareth con calma sonriendo cuando los tres se encendieron como luces navideñas y tras darle una abrazo a Sarah salieron corriendo escaleras arribas riendo como locos.

— Ellos te aman… no lo arruines o yo misma te mato y lo disfrutaré rey goblin — Advirtió Sarah.

— No lo haré… por Danú Sarah, no lo haré — Prometió el cruzando la distancia que los separaba en tres zancadas tomando la mano de Sarah en la suya y sintiendo un golpe de dolor cuando ella retrocedió y se sobresaltó con su contacto como si la hubiera golpeado. — Nunca más volveré a hacerte daño, _Grá_ _mo chroí_ (amor de mi corazón)

— Nay… Jareth nay… no me digas eso… no lo fui, no lo soy, no lo seré, nuestro tiempo vino en el momento incorrecto, paso sin avisarnos y no dejó esperanzas de algo más en el futuro para nosotros… no te engañes de esto nacieron dos maravillosos niños, seamos padres y amigos… no puedo ofrecerte más de eso — Dijo Sarah sintiendo su corazón retorcerse de dolor ante aquella vil mentira, ella lo amaba, lo había amado cuando no sabía lo que significaba amar a alguien _románticamente_ , lo había amado cuando eventualmente se había reconciliado con lo que sentía, y aun después de romper su corazón ella lo seguía amando, solo el temor a ser destruida por el nuevamente, y la necesidad de mantenerse fuerte por sus hijos y Toby le impedían simplemente echarse a sus pies una vez más.

Definitivamente ella era una idiota consumada, decidió soltándose de él y buscando refugio en la cocina y la cena, sin ver la mirada de tristeza y dolor de Jareth ni tres pares de ojos observar todo el intercambio con la misma idea formándose en sus jóvenes e inocentes mentes.

* * *

Continuara…

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora.

Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)


	17. Cap 17: Mentiras blancas

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

"Simplemente no es fácil estar ante él y no reaccionar de alguna forma, este condenado macho Fae tiene **la irritante** capacidad de altera mis sentidos y sacar a flote lo peor de mi genio… aun así e tocará controlarme lo mejor que pueda por la paz mental de mis hijos y Toby, solo queda esperar que no pierda la cordura en el camino… en fin aquí estamos entonces el rey goblin en mi casa para conocer a sus hijos y a Toby antes de compartir una cena por primera vez en sus vidas… Danú esperemos sobrevivir más aun ahora que Briggid no está en casa y no tengo con quien desahogarme hoy…

¿Puedo confiar en él?... no mejor debería preguntarme ¿Debería confiar en él? Esto será una locura con el aquí… bien el ES el REY goblin la locura lo sigue allí donde el esta así que ¿Debería sorprenderme eso? No… supongo que no, más bien me preocuparía mucho si eventualmente la locura no nos alcanza…

Verlo interactuar con los niños ablanda mi corazón, el realmente los ama y no puedo negarle su derecho a verlos, hasta ahora yo no había comprendido realmente lo necesitados que mis hijos estaban de su padre y también estaban sedientos de su enérgica presencia y atención, hasta ahora creía que sus preguntas obedecían a la curiosidad normal de conocer de su padre y su paradero pero no... Había mucho más y por el bien de ellos espero e corazón que Jareth no arruine esto.

Ahora… fuerza porque esto esta que inicia y aun queda mucho… mucho que experimentar, mis bebes merecen tener a su padre en sus vidas, Toby la oportunidad de ser un niño alegre y normal y yo… un poco de paz aunque eso es mucho pedir cuando tienes al rey goblin bajo tu techo con dos niños Fae y a otro que de no ser porque era su hermano menor (y ciertamente ni la difunta Karen ni su difunto padre tenían una sola gota de sangre fae) juraría que era otro niño Fae mas tan energético y revoltoso como sus hijos y el mismísimo rey goblin…

En fin… pasteles… galletas… paciencia… paciencia…. MUCHA paciencia…

¡Oh dulce Danú!… ¿Goblins?"

 _ **Sorcha O'Reiily**_

* * *

 **Cap. 17: Mentiras blancas...  
**

* * *

Toby escuchó junto a sus sobrinos aquel intercambio de palabras entre su hermana y Jareth y comprendió de inmediato que allí había una historia que ellos no conocían, Jareth parecía arrepentido y suplicante, y Sarah herida y a la defensiva como si en algún nivel tuviera miedo de Jareth, se preguntó _¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos, se debía aquella desconfianza a lo sucedido en el laberinto?_ él sabía muy bien que durante las diez horas que Sarah estuvo recorriendo el lugar, ellos estuvieron peleando como perros y gatos todo el camino, las voluntades de ambos muy fuertes y la terquedad al mismo nivel.

Por otro lado Toby desvió sus ojos azules hacia sus sobrinos y vio en las expresiones de ambos, el mismo brillo terco y voluntarioso que Sarah mostraba cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza y supo de inmediato que sus sobrinos harían hasta lo imposible por reunir y reconciliar a sus padres sin importar los problemas que tuvieran, si ellos lo querían ellos lo conseguirían, eran hijos de sus padres y el casi sonrió maliciosamente ante eso, ni Jareth ni Sarah tendrían mucho que decir al respecto aquel par de pillos eran muy astutos cuando querían…

¿ _Debería decirles que en realidad no funcionaba de esa forma y romper sus ilusiones (o posiblemente hacerlos actuar con más ahínco)… debería señalarles que Sarah y Jareth debían resolver eso por cuenta propia y ellos no debían interferir_? Él no lo sabía y estaba en una posición en la cual no podía saber qué hacer, por lo que tomándolos de las manos y apurándolos en silencio hacia sus habitaciones, Toby decidió que primero observaría bien a Jareth y a su hermana y luego decidiría si debía hablar con ellos sobre el tema o no.

— No queremos que mama y papa estén peleados — Dijo Jaden alicaído mirando a Toby después de compartir una mirada solemne con su hermana.

— Quiero que papa y mama estén con nosotros siempre… no quiero que sea todo como la familia de Lorrein, su papa tiene _otra esposa_ y _otros hijos_ , su mama _otro esposo_ y su papa solo la ve los fines de semana y en vacaciones — Explicó Brianna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando a Toby con genuina tristeza brillando en sus ojos dándole una apariencia aún más fantasmal y acuosa como una joya traslucida y pulida mientras fuera empezaba a caer una ligera llovizna y sin saberlo pequeños relámpagos cruzaban el cielo del Underground junto a una ligera llovizna helada.

— No llores Bri… vamos a bañarnos y a cambiarnos, vamos a conocer bien a Jareth mientras está en casa y vemos si se puede hacer algo. — Dijo Toby secando las lágrimas de su sobrina.

— Quiero que papa y mama estén juntos… — Murmuró Jaden mirando tímidamente la punta lustrosa de sus zapatos de escuela.

— Vamos chicos… no hagamos enojar a Sarah tardándonos más de la cuenta — Señaló Toby sonriendo cuando sus sobrinos contestaron con unos gruñidos bajos mientras arrastraban los pies camino a sus habitaciones.

Toby sonrió sabiendo perfectamente que aquellos dos no quedarían tranquilos hasta obtener lo que querían y en ese momento solo deseaban a sus padres juntos y el como buen tío y hermano menor, los ayudaría de buena gana, había algo que faltaba en la vida de Sarah y el deseaba de corazón que ella lo tuviera.

— Ok tio T… ¿Crees que papa nos lea una de la historia de mamá? — Preguntó Brianna mirado lo esperanzada, junto a Jaden reflejando la misma expresión esperando su respuesta, Toby debía admitir que cada vez que sus sobrinos lo miraban esperando alguna respuesta o simplemente buscando su opinión lo hacían sentir muy importante y adulto.

— Si Bri… Jad, el estará encantado de leernos… hasta puede que lo convenzamos para que nos cante — Respondió Toby con genuina alegría y secreta esperanza de volver a escuchar al rey goblin cantar.

— _**¡Yayyyyyy!**_ — Exclamaron los gemelos antes de echar a correr por el pasillo hasta sus habitaciones si hacer ruido alguno sabiendo que su madre no estaría feliz si tenían algún accidente, Mientras Toby hacia una gesto de negación alborotando sus rubios cabellos mientras se reía por lo bajo ante las explosivas reacciones de sus sobrinos, sabiendo que Sarah pegaría el grito al cielo cuando viera el ligero rastro de escarcha en la alfombra y las paredes en reacción de la emoción de sus sobrinos.

=== I O F ===

Ella no sabía muy bien que pensar en ese momento y sus ideas estaban girando en un caótico remolino en su mente impidiéndole " _pensar_ " y analizar la situación hasta dar con una posible respuesta y unas mil alternativas más, y eso la irritaba hasta el cielo y más allá de él ¿Realmente él tenía que decir _**eso**_ , acaso no sabía lo mucho que esas palabras la herían? Era irónico pensar que antes cuando era joven y estúpida habría matado por escuchar esas palabras brotar de sus labios ( _y entonces ella ciertamente las habría creído al pie de la letra y sin dudar, y habría sido estúpidamente feliz_ ) y ahora que estas habían llegado ( _en el momento menos oportuno debía señalar_ ) no solo tenían el poder de herirla profundamente, sino que ni aun de rodillas sobre el suelo de su casa, ella podía creerle que la amaba, porque ¿ _No se suponía que cuando amabas a alguien hacías lo imposible para hacer feliz a esa persona y jamás dañarla_? Él le había hecho daño, el había destrozado su corazón y la había destrozado a ella, había sembrado el temor en su corazón y la había hecho sentir, sucia, defectuosa e inadecuada, ella lo había perdonado eso era un hecho, pero no quería decir que ella estaba lista para creer todo lo que brotara de su boca y aun si RELMENTE a su extraña manera Jareth la amaba… ella simplemente no podía creerlo y al final no sabría qué demonios hacer… ¿Realmente quería exponerse a que el la hiriera nuevamente con sus hijos y Toby de por medio? La respuesta inmediata era un rotundo " _ **NO**_ " odiaba sentirse así, no quería sentirse así menos aún por causa de _**él**_.

Sarah suspiró internamente conteniéndose de exteriorizar ese suspiro delator, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de Jareth seguirla mientras se movía por la cocina poniendo la mesa y vigilando la cocción de su _lasaña especial con extra queso_ que sus hijos adoraban al igual que Toby cuando lo había introducido a aquel platillo apenas habían llegado de Estados Unidos.

Por otro lado Jareth la seguía como el depredador que en el fondo era, mientras ella se movía con fluida gracia por la cocina y ahora por la isla colocando platos, vasos y cubiertos y vigilando como un halcón la cena que olía maravillosamente, aun a pesar de seguir en el horno.

— ¿No vas a hablarme Sarah querida? — Dijo Jareth finalmente incapaz de soportar el pesado silencio de Sarah, el deseaba hablar con ella comunicarse, " _conocerla_ " y darse a conocer y eso jamás sucedería si ella se mantenía apartada de él y no le hablaba.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que no sea inicio de alguna incomoda discusión o situación entre los dos? — Respondió ella en tono neutro mientras continuaba untando una pasta de ajo al pan que había hecho poco antes de que Jareth hiciera acto de presencia.

— Creí que podíamos ser _amigos…_ _ya sabes_ … — Dijo Jareth mirando fijamente sus manos enguantadas sobre el borde de la isla de la cocina donde Sarah había dado un ligero respingo ante sus palabras, mientras dejaba la bandeja con el pan de ajo dentro del horno y tensa empezaba a ordenar las servilletas de papel sin mirarlo, sabiendo muy bien que ella se negaría después de todo el había quemado sus barcos la primera vez que se acercó a ella con esas palabras, con las que la había engatusado directo a su trampa.

— No nos fue muy bien antes con eso… ¿Por qué habría de irnos mejor ahora? — Respondió Sarah con un borde de tensión palpable en su voz.

— Somos _distintos ahora_ , más viejos, más sabios — Respondió el forzando un tono casual para no delatar el terrible temor que sentía en ese momento ante la perspectiva de la negativa de Sarah a intentar una última vez más de tener una amistad con el ( _y con MUCHA suerte algo mas_ ) claro que aquello no iba a decirlo en voz alta so pena de que Sarah cumpliera su amenaza de golpearlo con su atizador de hierro antes de sacarlo a patadas de su vida y de su casa con solo un estricto régimen de visitas como consolación, ella no entendía aun, que el no solo quería estar con sus hijos y ahora el joven Toby sino con ella también, ELLA era una parte MUY importante de él.

— Antes también lo fuimos en comparación de nuestro primer _desatinado_ encuentro y mira como estamos… Déjalo Jareth… No compliques más las cosas, hay más de por medio y mucho más que perder, no quiero herir a mis hijos o a Toby — Respondió Sarah con un suspiro cargado de agotamiento.

— Aun así ahora es diferente de entonces… de verdad somos más viejos… y tenemos hijos… al joven Toby entre nosotros si no nos llevaos bien igual terminaremos hiriéndolos sin querer — Insistió Jareth sintiendo como sus manos sudaban dentro de sus guantes mientras su corazón latía acelerado golpeando salvajemente contra su pecho, sabiendo que si ella se negaba en banda a darles esta oportunidad, sería mucho más difícil para el lograr que ella acariciara la _posibilidad_ de darle una oportunidad en el futuro ( _preferiblemente MUY cercano aunque él no pondría sus esperanzas muy altas, Danú sabía que la mujer era terca, como una condenada mula escocesa_ )

— _**Solo. Por. Ellos**_ y _**nada**_ más _Rey Goblin_ y te advierto… eso no quiere decir que _confíe_ plenamente en ti, te recuerdo que hasta ahora _jamás_ me has dado motivos para confiar en ti… — Advirtió Sarah apuntándolo con una espátula como si fuera una filosa espada y no un simple utensilio de cocina, lanzándole una mirada dura.

Mientras Jareth contenía las ganas de suspirar aliviado levantando las manos en señal de rendición, y obligándose a no ceder al impulso de tornarla entre sus brazos, besarla y de ponerse a bailar sobre la isla de la cocina, él sabía bien que ella no apreciaría su despliegue de _satisfacción_ al haber conseguido _(manipulado)_ la oportunidad de una amistad con Sarah aunque fuera por el bien de la armonía entre ambos y los niños.

— Esta bien… yo te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí, _a rún_ ( mi querida) — Ronroneo Jareth sensualmente sonriendo internamente al ver las mejillas de Sarah encenderse con un tenue sonrojo antes de desviar su verde mirada en dirección opuesta a la de él.

— Claro, claro… — Murmuró volviéndose hacia el horno donde los panes que había embardunando en ajo se doraban ligeramente empezaban a dorarse ligeramente, Jaretn estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando Sarah sacó del bolsillo de su delantal su celular. — Hey Jane chica ¿Qué cuentas? — Saludó Sarah mientras él la observaba impresionado notando que una vez más el aparato no había alcanzado a "repicar" cuando ella simplemente había contestado la llamada y durante unos minutos estuvo discutiendo algunas cosas de negocios antes de colgar y apagar el horno justo cuando sus hijos y Toby entraban en la cocina como tres bolas de energía.

=== I O F ===

( _En el laberinto, en la última sección de seto que cerraba por completo los límites de la barrera que ahora protegía el lugar y bordeaba un espacio yermo y sin vida alguna, la tierra empezó lentamente a volverse negra y rica en minerales, al punto que podían verse vetas de cuarzo y oro mientras muy lentamente el suelo se reverdecía ligeramente con los diminutos y débiles brotes cual hilos verdes, que empezaban a botar de la tierra inundada con minerales cuarzos y oro, sin dar forma aun al diseño de ese último extremo del laberinto que había permanecido sin vida desde que aquella sección se marchitara sin renacer con la transformación que el lugar había sufrido años antes_.)

=== I O F ===

— _¡Aquí estamoooooosssss!_ — Cantó Brianna anunciando la llegada con bombos y platillos, colocando sus manitos en sus pequeñas caderas y levantándola barbilla hacia su madre de tal manera que si había alguna duda ( _y no la había_ ) sobre _quien_ era su padre, solo aquella pose sería suficiente para echar por tierra tal acusación, ellos realmente se parecían a su padre.

— Tienen suerte de que Briggid no esté, no quiero que corran mientras bajan las escaleras ¿Estamos? — Dijo Sarah lanzándoles una mirada de reproche a los tres, que tuvieron la decencia de abochornarse y bajar la mirada.

— _**Si… lo sentimos**_ — Dijeron los tres en perfecta sincronía y con un nota de arrepentimiento bien tejida entre la clara porción de picardía natural que los tres poseían en algún nivel.

— Hnnn Ok chicos, la cena está casi lista así que siéntense con Jareth — Dijo Sarah con indulgente calma, mientras Jaden como de costumbre ayudaba a su hermana a sentarse en el banco alto ante la atónita mirada de Jareth y la conocedora y relajada expresión de Toby y Sarah que ya estaban acostumbrados a esos pequeños ( _pero muy significativos_ ) detalles entre ellos.

— Bien mis queridos goblins, ¿Cómo les va a los tres? — Pregunto Jareth sin saber muy bien que decir, era irónico que el pudiera comunicarse con todo un reino y no supiera como habar con sus propios hijos y el joven Toby ( _Definitivamente era más fácil cuando tratabas un bebé, dejando los pañales aparte claro estaba_ )

— Nosotros estamos bien, pero…— Dijo Brianna tímidamente, lanzándole una mirada cargada de la más pura inocencia.

— ¿Dónde estabas, porque no has venido antes a vernos mientras estamos despiertos? — Preguntó Jaden terminando la pregunta mirándolo fijamente con una expresión seria y concentrada obviamente manteniendo toda su atención fija en su padre, haciendo que Jareth sintiera un sudor frio recorrerlo de los pies calzado en botas de montar hasta el último mechón de platinado cabello desafiando la gravedad, preguntándose ¿Qué querían decir con " _mientras estamos despiertos_ "? y haciendo una nota mental de preguntarle a Sarah _después_ …

— Saben que vivo en el _Underground_ que es donde está mi reino, algún día espero poder llevarlos allí… la cuestión es que mi reino ha tenido varios problemas esos últimos años y me han mantenido muy ocupado… — Respondió el siguiendo la " _mentira blanca_ " de Sarah — Pero ahora finalmente se han resuelto casi todos los problemas y puedo estar más tiempo aquí con ustedes. — Finalizó Jareth mirando a sus hijos, a Toby y por ultimo a Sarah, viendo en sus ojos verdes la aprobación de su explicación.

— Ohhhh ¿Cuándo podemos ir? — Pregunto Jaden abriendo mucho sus ojos clarísimos y de pupilas disparejas, emocionado ante la expectativa de conocer el mundo mágico donde vivía su padre y otras criaturas mágicas.

— Eso será más adelante cuando tu padre resuelva todos sus problemas y sea seguro para ustedes ir allá cariño, ahora vamos a cenar ¿Ok? — Intervino Sarah sabiendo que tarde o temprano (aunque ella esperaba que fuera MUY tarde) Sus hijos terminarían visitando el _Underground_ le gustara o no.

Ella estaba segura de que Jareth y su familia buscarían alguna manera de entregarles su herencia _Fae_ _como fuera_ , ellos eran después de todo la _familia real Fae_ ellos no renegaban de los suyos, su sangre mágica era muy apreciada por encima de todo, por lo tanto los hijos de la familia eran muy valiosos, ella había leído mucho sobre el tema pero aun no lograba entender todo el concepto, faltaba información y ella no se sentía segura de confiar en lo que Jareth le diría si ella preguntaba.

Jareth observó con indulgencia a Sarah servir la comida a cada uno de ellos incluyendo la cesta de pan de ajo que había dejado al alcance de todos y la enorme jarra de te frio con limón que había preparado. Sus hijos y Toby comían con cuidado evitando a toda costa hacer un desastre sobre la isla y ellos mismos, mientras Sarah los miraba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios haciendo lo propio con innata elegancia, al punto que Jareth degustó el platillo sin despegar los ojos de ella, y solo cuando Toby le susurró que ya no tenía nada en el tenedor que estaba sosteniendo frente a él, fue que Jareth comprendió que había cenado sin siquiera notarlo, pues toda su atención estaba puesta sobre Sarah.

— Ahora pillos a lavarse los dientes — Dijo Sarah con las manos en las caderas mirando a los niños reírse como locos después de tomar un cuadro de brownies con una bola de helado cremoso de mantecado hecho en casa.

— _**¡Si señora mama, señor!**_ — Soltaron Jaden y Brianna parándose firmes y saludando al estilo marcial, arrancándole una carcajada silenciosa a Jareth y a Sarah internamente, pues Toby se había unido a la _tropa_ también y en ese momento saludaba a los dos adultos presentes _._

— Bien… _**¡Atención!**_ pequeños trúhanes… _marchando_ y _un, dos, un, dos, un dos_ — Soltó Sarah en tono marcial después de mirarlos con la ceja derecha enarcada, conteniéndose estallar en sonoras carcajadas y siguiéndoles el juego.

— _¡Mami nos va a regañar!_ — Cantó Brianna con una sonrisa guasona mientras lideraba la fila india de tres personas rodeando la isla de la cocina.

— _**¡Mami nos va regañar!**_ — Repitieron con ánimo Jaden y Toby sonriendo como locos.

— _¡Si no nos lavamos YA!_ — Canto Brianna casi brillando de la alegría.

— _**¡Si no nos lavamos YA!**_ — Repitieron Jaden y Toby.

— _**¡Sin helado y sin pizza, moriremos en un día!**_ — Cantaron los tres marchando hacia la salida de la cocina. — _¡_ _ **No nos dejes si helados ya nos vamos! ¡Ya nos vamos!**_ — Terminaron mientras atravesaban las puertas dobles de la cocina y solo escuchaban las carcajadas de los tres niños.

— Y esos son ellos tres en plena acción " _moderada_ " tus hijos solos pueden armar una fiesta en medio de un funeral y bueno… Toby les sigue la corriente… Dios sabe que Karen no lo trato mejor de lo que me trato a mí — Dijo Sarah sonriendo tristemente mientras levantaba una pila de platos hasta el fregadero.

— Ellos son maravillosos — Dijo Jareth finalmente sintiendo su corazón derretirse por los dos charlatanes y su princesita

— Lo se… somos afortunados de tenerlos a los tres… sabes bien que amo a Toby como su fuera mío y se… que de alguna forma tú también lo quieres, pude verlo en tus ojos cuando te presentaste ante él y lo llamaste hermano… gracias… sé que significa mucho para el — respondió Sarah sin comentar nada cuando Jareth apiló cubiertos y vasos en la bandeja de lasaña vacía y lo llevó hasta el fregadero ahorrándole otro viaje.

— Espera… ¿Esa bruja maltrato a Toby también? — Soltó Jareth reaccionando tardíamente a las palabras de Sarah y su significado.

— Esta muerta Jareth… dejemos a los muertos en paz, Karen era una mujer con la mente cuadrada y todo lo que estuviera fuera de un formato ordenado, clasificado, enumerado y desglosado debía ser _"cambiado"_ Toby es un niño con una imaginación enorme supongo que yo fui igual a su edad… y Karen odiaba todo concepto asociado a la " _imaginación_ " y su versatilidad… — Explicaba Sarah colocándose el delantal, abriendo el grifo mientras empezaba a lavar los platos con Jareth sentado sensualmente sobre el mesón más cercano, conteniéndose de llamarle la atención, sabiendo que era inútil el no cambiaría su maneras.

— Entonces ella trató de matar esa imaginación como fuera posible — Resumió Jareth en tono seco.

— Exacto, lo único que ella no pudo hacer fue golpear a Toby, según él solo lo hizo una vez al descubrir unos dibujos en las páginas finales de su cuaderno de historia y la furia de papá fue tan grande que amenazó con divorciarse y hacer de ello un escándalo tremendo enviándola a ella a la cárcel por maltrato infantil — Respondió Sarah con calma.

— Wow… querida con todo respeto… creo que tu padre al final vio la clase de bruja que tenía por esposa… — Dijo Jareth tragándose la furia que sentía ante la idea de que aquella mujer golpeara a Toby por unos dibujos. _Bien por ti Robert Williams al final te crecieron testículos y defendiste a uno de tus hijos a tiempo_ Pensaba Jareth con un deje de agridulce amargura, porque al final la falta de acción de Robert en cuanto a Sarah le había permitido a él tenerla a su merced completamente vulnerable.

— Si… él lo vio al final… en fin, mi padre obligo a Karen a firmar los papeles de custodia entregándole la custodia total a papá y a mí en caso de que algo les sucediera a cualquiera de los dos… — Finalizó ella.

— Él sabía que Toby solo estaría bien cuidado junto a ti mi querida Sarah — Dijo Jareth completamente serio mirándola tallar los platos con la esponja jabonosa con un deje de frustración reptando por su cuerpo, el no deseaba verla haciendo labores más aptas para los criados, a sus ojos ella era su reina y en su libro una reina no lavaba sus platos.

— Supongo — Respondió ella por lo bajo.

— Aquí estamos de nuevoooo — Canturreó Brianna entrando a la cocina casi bailando seguida de su hermano y Toby.

— ¿Qué quieren hacer? — Preguntó Jareth mirándolos con orgullosa intensidad mientras _bebía_ de la imagen de cada niño, detallando con atención la elección de vestuario de cada uno de ellos.

Brianna tenía sus largos cabellos platinados cayendo como delicados hilos de pálido oro hasta más debajo de sus caderas, ella vestida con mallas de color blanco y un vestido sin mangas color violeta pastel y blanco, la falda del vestido era corta mas no indecente ( _pues entre el largo y las mallas de material grueso hacían del conjunto una encantadora visión )_ y para completar todo el cuadro llevaba zapatillas _escarchadas_ tipo bailarina de color violeta claro a juego con su ropa, Jaden con un par de cómodos pantalones anchos llenos de bolsillos de color beige y camisa manga larga verde hoja y zapatos marrones y Toby en jeans prelavados y camisa manga larga Azul rey y zapatos deportivos negros, los tres chicos eran condenadamente guapos, en especial Brianna lo cual desde ya colocaba un enorme peso en la mente de Jareth de solo imaginarse a su hija crecida… él tendría que practicar sus torturas para mantener a los indeseables a raya… su niña no sería dañada por ningún paleto, simpleton o un pícaro truhan.

— _**¡Magia!**_ — Respondieron los tres de inmediato haciendo tensar a Sarah.

— Jueguen con su padre pero magia no… recuerden que tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y su magia es más fuerte de lo que cualquiera de ustedes es, y no queremos a ningún bicho extraño haciendo preguntas como la última vez ¿verdad? — Respondió Sarah recordando como en el último viaje que habían hecho a Escocia ya habían pasado por _Avebury_ y por supuesto por _Stonehenge_ y sus niños habían sentido una ligera mota de magia en el lugar y se habían emocionado ante la idea de encontrar allí a algún fae que habían literalmente estallado de emoción dejando ir su propia magia y obligándola a ella a usar la suya para recolectar y desaparecer cada mota de escarcha del lugar usando sus propios dones, para mala suerte de los tres en el área había un grupo de " _expertos_ " en actividad paranormal llamados "metafísicos" empeñados en aprender sobre una energía que codiciaban y jamás podrían comprender realmente o manejar correctamente y si bien no los habían visto en acción a ninguno de los tres ( _gracias a Danú por los pequeños milagros_ ) los aparatos de espectro energético que tenían con ellos se habían vuelto locos con el despliegue de energía, y al encontrar a Sarah y a los niños alejándose del lugar minutos después de la lectura energética, ellos la habían perseguido y la habían acosado al punto de tener que cortar sus vacaciones y amenazarlos con una orden de restricción si volvían a acercarse a ella o a sus hijos.

— Ohhhh… está bien — respondió Brianna ligeramente desinflada de emoción mirando sus zapatos brillantes.

Mientras Jareth fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo ante la expresión alicaída de los niños, más la mirada filosa de Sarah fue suficiente para no tentar su suerte, aquella mujer podía meter el temor de Danú en el cuerpo del rey goblin decidió Jareth riéndose para sus adentros.

— ¿Juegas con nosotros? — Invitó Jaden.

— Claro… — Respondió Jareth de inmediato bajándose de un brinco del mesón.

— A las ocho en punto todo en mundo a la cama mañana tienen fiesta en la escuela y no queremos a nadie cayéndose de sueño sobre mi delicioso pastel ¿verdad? — Dijo Sarah sonriéndoles a los tres niños y a Jareth por asociación.

— _**Yayyyy fiestaaa**_ — Canturrearon los tres niños Jaden y Brianna agarrando a Jareth de las manos y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por arrastrarlo con ellos mientras Toby lo empujaba.

— Esta es la parte donde ellos " _te arrastran_ " a su guarida ve y compórtate — Murmuró Sarah mirándolo con indulgencia.

Mientras el la miraba genuinamente sorprendido al permitirle compartir con ellos sin su estricta supervisión, él pudo ver en los ojos de Sarah que estaba dándole una oportunidad con ellos y no pudo evitar sentir su pecho expandirse casi dolorosamente y una extraña humedad en sus ojos, antes de dedicarle una ligera sonrisa seductora acompañado de un asentimiento que ella respondió, el mensaje entre ellos había sido claro, ella estaba confiando en el con sus hijos y Toby y el no planeaba decepcionarla.

— _Ohhhh como ha caído el rey goblin emboscado y secuestrado por una banda de enanos silvestres_ — Soltó Jareth mientras los niños estallaban en carcajadas cargadas de deleite, guiñándole un ojo a Sarah y dejándose arrastrar fuera de la cocina.

— En marcha Rey Goblin sois nuestro prisionero ahora — Soltó Brianna metida en su personaje por completo, desapareciendo con su hermano, su tío y su padre.

— Ay mis pitufos… — Suspiró Sarah regresando a la tarea de lavar los platos.

=== I O F ===

Jareth se encontró arrastrado por los tres niños escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de Brianna en el suelo habían varios almohadones gigantes de colores purpura, verde, azul y negro haciendo un circulo y pronto cada uno estuvo sobre su respectivo almohadón y Jareth no pudo evitar sentirse tocado cuando ellos le explicaron que el almohadón negro era para él un regalo de todos ellos por lo que se sentó en el con tanto orgullo como lo hacía en su trono ( _del salón formal_ )

— ¿Parchis? — Preguntaba Toby.

— Jaden salta las casillas — Respondió Brianna.

— ¿Monopolio? — Preguntó Jareth tentativamente viendo con interes la enorme y variada colección de juegos de mesa.

— Brianna nos desplumara a todos en menos de 20 minutos — Respondió Toby en tono seco, después de haber sufrido una monumental paliza en manos de su sobrinita, junto a el Jaden estalló en carcajadas sabiendo muy bien lo que su tío sentía, siendo el hasta ahora la mayor víctima de aquel juego.

— ¡ _Reto al conocimiento_! — Dijo Brianna finalmente sacando de entre las pilas de cajas, una de color turquesa oscuro que mostraba el tablero de juego y una tarjeta del juego.

— Ese lo compramos antes de ir a Boston con mamá, así que aún no lo jugamos — Respondió Jaden mostrándose interesado.

— ¿Quién a favor y quien en contra? — Pregunto Jareth entonces mientras los tres niños subían las manos a favor. — Ármenos este juego — Añadió poniéndose manos a la obra con ellos.

Mientras se hacían las preguntas entre ellos Jareth disfrutó mucho de poder conocer las personalidades de cada uno, Brianna era la líder de un grupo de tres líderes era picara graciosa y tenía sus arrebatos de timidez, Jaden era atento, pícaro, amable y un poco más tímido que su hermana hasta que agarraba confianza y Toby era un chico dulce y amable, a veces podía ver un borde de dudas a la hora de actuar y podía ver que se cohibía un poco más sus hijos no se conformaban con sus respuestas a medias y lo empujaban hasta que el verdadero Toby debajo de tantas restricciones salía a la luz, Jareth estaba seguro que en unos meses Tobias sería un niño normal y libre de esas cadenas que Karen había puesto sobre él, Sarah no era para nada parecida a la bruja de su madrastra y su paciencia y amor sanarían cualquier herida emocional en Toby, además el estaría allí para ayudarla lo quisiera ella o no.

— Papá… ¿Tienes hermanos, tenemos tío o abuelitos? — Preguntó Brianna después de haber terminado la última ronda del juego sin un ganador claro.

— Tienen seis tíos y un par de abuelos — Respondió el casi golpeándose contra el marco de la puerta más cercana al olvidarse por completo de hablarle de sus hermanos y sus padres, sabiendo que si alguno de ellos se enteraba de que había olvidado hablar sobre ellos habría un infierno que pagar, especialmente si sus padres de enteraban.

— Ohhhhhh cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos — Suplico Brianna botando sobre el almohadón, mientras Jaden y Toby lo miraban con expectante curiosidad.

— Bien… ya conocen al hermano menor de mi familia, Hamich es el alto príncipe de la corte fae y su reino esta en los picos más altos de las montañas del Norte de _Avalon_ que es el nombre _real_ del _Underground_ , pero ya poco le llaman así… su reino está lleno de criaturas fantásticas que adoran el frio y el hielo, en el hay enormes osos polares, lobos albinos y muchas criaturas que se quedaron allí cuando los Dragones abandonaron _Avalon_ … dicen que algún día ellos regresaran. — Contaba Jareth con una expresión calmada y ligeramente triste.

— ¿Dragones? Mamá prometió hacernos un libro sobre los dragones para Navidad — Dijo Jaden emocionado.

— Ohhhhh entonces tío Hamich, si es el TIO Hammich… un príncipe Wow— Respondió Brianna con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

— Ustedes tres también son príncipes Fae queridos enanos silvestres — Señaló Jareth sonriéndoles a los tres.

— Hey entiendo que ellos sean príncipes pero ¿yo? — Soltó Toby.

— Eres hermano de Sarah campeona del Laberinto y su legitima reina, además hijo adoptivo del rey goblin, _príncipe Tobias_ — Señaló Jareth enarcando una ceja y mirándolos esperando que alguno negara sus palabras, cuando nadie lo hizo el solo les dedico una mirada brillante.

— ¿Es por esos que ellos nunca me abandonaron? _Chispas…_ tengo que decirle a Sarah — Dijo Toby levantándose de golpe y echando a correr fuer de la habitación dejando a los tres fae perplejos.

— ¿Decirle que? — Pregunto Jareth haciendo que Brianna estallara en carcajadas.

— Creo que recordó a los _goblins_ que están fuera de los terrenos de la casa… hicieron estragos en la escuela hoy — Respondió Jaden haciendo que Jareth lo mirara pestañeando con perplejidad.

— Por suerte nadie no echo la culpa de nada — Añadió Brianna justo cuando Toby regresaba apretando los labios para no reírse y rojo como un tomate.

— Sarah no está muy feliz — Explico Toby antes de ceder y estallar en carcajadas seguido por los demás incluyendo a Jareth. — Ya casi son las ocho — Añadió lanzándole una mirada cargada de culpa.

— _**Ohhhhh**_ — Se quejaron Brianna y Jaden alicaídos dedicándoles enormes pucheros idénticos.

— Si quieren podría leerles un cuento antes de dormir — Sugirió Jareth tratando de animarlos y de robarse unos minutos más con ellos.

— Yayyyyy — Salto Brianna brincando sobre el tan rápidamente que apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparla antes de que se lastimara al estrellarse contra él. — Tenemos muchos libros ¿Verdad chicos? — añadió Brianna cómodamente sentada en las piernas de su padre.

— Sep, recojamos este desastre antes de que Sarah venga y nos preparamos para dormir — Sugirió Toby y de inmediato estaban los cuatro recogiendo y ordenando los juegos y los almohadones en sus respectivos lugares, mientras su hermano su tío y su padre estaban cargando sus respectivos almohadones a los armarios al final del pasillo, Brianna se lavó los dientes y se cambió la ropa por su cómoda pijama rosa y violeta en tonos pasteles a juego con sus calcetines de lana blancos de _Hello Kitty_ y cuando su hermano, su tio y su padre regresaron ella estaba frente a la biblioteca en forma de castillo repleta de coloridos libros estudiando los títulos sin elegir alguno aun.

— Hey Bri hoy le toca a Toby elegir — Dijo Jaden de inmediato lanzándole una mirada de animo a Toby para que eligiera mientras Jareth estudiaba a los niños frente a él, Jareth en pijama verde y blanco, Toby en azul marino y rojo y Brianna rosa y violeta pastel con blanco.

— Bien… creo que lo justo es que empecemos con el inicio de todo — Dijo Tobby sacando de la biblioteca un libro grande beige satinado con esquineros negros en forma de hermosos nudos celtas, el libro era de tapa dura con la superficie en sobre relieve llena de hojas y en el medio de la tapa una enorme gema falsa en forma de esfera de cristal cortada a la mitad y dentro de este las formas de un intrincado laberinto marrón claro y sobre esta el título en letras doradas rezaba " _ **Dentro del laberinto**_ " entonces Toby sonrió mostrándole el libro a Jareth y este no pudo hacer más que sonreírle a los tres niños.

— El inicio de la historia sea entonces — Dijo Jareth aceptando el libro que tomó en sus manos con un deje de reverencia, sintiendo el profundo amor, tristeza y magia tejidos en aquel hermoso libro. — Pónganse cómodos entonces — Añadió tragándose el nudo en la garganta mientras se sentaba en la amplia silla mecedora sosteniendo el libro con delicadeza.

— _**¡Listos!**_ — Dijeron los tres envueltos en sus respectivas colchas, mientras Jareth sonreía al verlos apretujarse entre ellos a pesar del espacio que había en la cama de Brianna.

— Bien aquí vamos— Dijo Jareth abriendo la ´primera página quedándose sorprendido al verse a sí mismo devolviéndole la mirada en su forma de búho nidal sobre una rama en un parque familiar con las palabras en negro rezando:

" ** _Nadie vio la lechuza, blanca a la luz de la luna,_**

 ** _negra en contraste con las estrellas;_**

 ** _nadie la oyó planear con sus silenciosas alas de terciopelo._**

 _ **Pero la lechuza lo veía y lo oía todo…** "_

Y asi Jareth empezó a leer la versión editada de la historia original de Sarah y el mientras en planta baja, Sarah se afanaba vaciar la última mezcla para los pasteles de los niños, para la mañana siguiente tendría dos hermosos pasteles y cuatro kilos de galletas ( _que ya estaban enfriándose sobre la repisa_ ) para la fiesta de fin de curso, y luego Jareth regresaría para pasar todo un fin de semana en su casa ( _eso si no se volvía loca antes_ )

Con calma Sarah apiló los trastos sucios y viendo la hora en el reloj del horno se quitó el delantal y fue a recordarle a sus hijos, a Toby y a cierto ladino rey goblin que ya era hora de dormir para sus pitufos, frenándose en seco ante la puerta de Brianna al escuchar la ronca y sensual voz de Jareth leerles la versión editada del condenado libro rojo que había iniciado todo entre ellos, sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza al imaginarse las posibles opiniones de Jareth sobre la edición y los dibujos que acompañaban cada página y casi derritiéndose en el sitio escuchándolo leerle a los niños, al asomarse en la rendija de la puerta su corazón casi se detuvo viéndolo acariciar ausentemente la página donde por la parte que el estaba leyendo en ese momento, ella sabía que ambos aparecían bailando en el salón de baile de fantasías, aquel baile de máscaras seguiría grabado a fuego en su mente incluso después de su muerte ella estaba segura de eso.

Sarah arranco su mirada de Jareth y vio que sus hijos y Toby aún estaban despiertos escuchando atentamente la historia, pero podía ver que para cuando ella recuperara él bebe en unas páginas más, ellos estarían completamente dormidos, así que en silencio corrió en puntillas hasta la cocina y se aseguró de haber programado el horno antes de regresar y recostarse de la pared y escuchar el resto de la historia, sin poder evitar preguntarse ¿ _Qué opinaría el de la versión editada de ella de aquella historia_? Ella suponía que ya solo le restaba esperar.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

 **N.A:** Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora.**


	18. Cap 18: Amor en familia

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado _**David Bowie**_ quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

* * *

 **N.A:** **Antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso de actualización, para los que han leído mi bio, soy madre de tres chicos y mi hijo menor de 4 años fue diagnosticado con autismo poco antes de la partida de mi abuela y ahora mi tiempo es limitado y no me pertenece, por lo que es posible que en el futuro esta situación se repita aunque intentaré cumplir con ustedes también, gracias desde ya por el apoyo y la comprensión. Besos a todos y déjenme sus opiniones esas alimentan a mi musa mientras edito lo que ya tengo escrito a mano XD**

* * *

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _El hermoso mundo de fantasía que ella creó de la versión original más tétrica y oscura, que no se compara en belleza, magia luz y color es una historia digna de ser contada una y miles de veces a través del tiempo y los mundos, la historia contada desde su punto de vista y cuidadosamente redactada para jamás manifestar temor, dudas o malicia de cualquier naturaleza, es simplemente impactante y maravillosa, y confieso que me encontré embelesado leyendo el primero de muchos libros que mi cosa preciosa escribió e ilustró inspirada en el laberinto y en el sincero deseo de introducir a nuestros bebes a mi mundo sin alguna sombra de temor… en su historia no soy el villano que en realidad fui y aunque no soy exactamente un príncipe encantador, por ahora me retrata como el amigo que en realidad jamás fui, no la merezco ni a ella ni a nuestros niños_ _ **(incluyendo al joven Tobias**_ _) pero aun así lucharé con todo mi arsenal para asegúrame de estar en sus vidas de una forma esencial, soy una criatura posesiva y en mi mente ellos me pertenecen tanto como yo les pertenezco (_ _ **o más**_ _)_

 _Mi primera interacción con mis hijos y Toby puede decirse que fue un éxito rotundo y ansío que llegue el día en que pueda llevarlos al Underground y entregarles su herencia Fae por completo, por ahora tendré que seguir buscando las respuestas que aseguren esa posibilidad de forma segura para ellos y para el resto del Underground (_ **Sarah ciertamente matará con sus manos desnudas a cualquiera que ofenda a nuestros hijos y a ella, y bueno mi familia y yo también** _)_

 _Mañana volveré para pasar mi primer fin de semana con mis hijos, Toby (_ _ **y con un poco de suerte**_ _) Sarah, espero que todo salga como esperamos aunque sigo insistiendo que un poquitín de magia aquí y allá no hace daño… pero Sarah dice que no._

 _La anciana niñera es un ser contradictorio aun así debo agradecer que estuviera aquí para Sarah y los niños, aun así siento que algo se me escapa…_ _ **¿Qué será, que será?**_

 _Las mentiras blancas de Sarah no solo han salvado mi pellejo, sino también la inocencia y la ilusión de nuestros hijos, algo en mí se rompe con solo pensar en herir los tiernos sentimientos de mis niños, en especial Brianna, esa chica me tiene enredado en su diminuto dedo meñique…_ _ **¿Quién lo diría?**_

 _¿Cómo aproximarme a Sarah sin que ella levante todas sus defensas contra mí? No lo sé y supongo que tendré que hacer un foro familiar para conseguir una respuesta así que al visualizarme en esa posición, simplemente paso y seguiré como voy hasta que ella ceda…_

 _No la merezco pero es mía y no me importa defender ese hecho con todo mi poder"_

 _ **Jareth Árd rioghach bruadar**_

* * *

 **Cap. 18: Amor en familia  
**

* * *

Mientras se internaba en la nueva versión _censurada_ de la historia original del laberinto y de cómo había conocido a Sarah, Jareth no pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante la astucia y precaución de Sarah al editar el antiguo libro rojo con letras doradas ( _que de alguna manera había llegado a sus manos_ ) un libro que en sí mismo tenía su propia historia, pues el día de su toma de posesión del reino goblin y el laberinto que lo rodeaba, la magia del condenado seto había creado aquel libro que ningún fae podía leer y ningún mortal podía develar y _Danú_ sabía que él había intentado _de_ _todo_ para conocer su contenido sin éxito ( _hasta la llegada de la joven_ _ **Sarah Williams**_ _y sus inocentes dramatizaciones en aquel parque de_ _ **Charlestown**_ _)._

En esta versión hermosamente acompañada a cada paso por detallados y ricas ilustraciones, que en si misma era una obra de arte visual a la que _sabiamente_ Sarah había _censurado,_ eliminando astutamente las palabras con las que _"desear"_ a un niño y convocar al rey goblin ( _Aka el_ ) las malas expresiones que ella había dicho en algún momento de frustración reemplazándolas ( _por chispas, rayos entre otras más inocentes que las palabras originales_ ) y por supuesto toda el aura _sensual_ y _sexual_ que siempre habían estado allí en las apariciones del rey goblin en escena, mientras atormentaba a la joven corredora, intimidaba y hacia lo mejor que podía para _seducir_ y envolver en su red a la joven heroína.

" _Y así mientras los amigos celebraban la victoria de Sarah y su regreso al Aboveground, la blanca lechuza quien era en realidad el rey goblin disfrazado, se alejaba prometiendo algún día volver y hacer amistad con la chica mortal que había atravesado el mágico laberinto que rodeaba su mágico reino"_

Concluyó él la historia que estaba MUY lejos de la realidad, aquella noche él se había alejado con el corazón destrozado y lleno de mucho dolor que más tarde se convertiría en rabia y obsesión que rayaría en el odio, luego resentimiento que daría pie al inicio de un plan de venganza que el ejecutaría espectacularmente iniciando así la vida de dos de los tres niños que lo miraban embelesados mientras lo escuchaban narrar aquella fantástica historia, muy bien editada por Sarah, en esa última página podía verse en un lado el interior de la habitación de Sarah con ella y sus amigos celebrando y en la otra la hermosa ave rapaz nocturna con su alas extendidas alejándose en un hermoso contraste de cielo nocturno contra las pálidas pumas blancas con un acabado sedoso y satinado, los detalles de aquella imagen eran tan elaborados y hermosos, que él no podía evitar verlo embelesado.

— Ohhh es una historia estupenda — Comentó Toby mirando con atención al rey gobling, quien durante toda la lectura parecía haberse transportado a cada escena, que la historia y las imágenes describían, Toby estaba seguro de que la historia había tenido cambios desde la trama " _original_ " en esta no decían " _las palabras_ " con que Sarah lo había deseado a los Goblins ( _y aunque él no recordaba muy bien esas palabras sabía que habían estado allí_ ) sin olvidar por supuesto alguna que otra maldición que Sarah seguramente habría dejado escapar en algún arranque de temperamento, Toby estaba seguro que en términos generales la trama había sido fiel al inicio de la historia entre Jareth y su hermana.

— Sip, papá la lee distinto a mamá — Señaló Jaden conteniendo a duras penas un bostezo.

— Pero igual de entretenido — Aseguró Brianna tallándose los ojos.

— Gracias, gracias son un excelente publico acepto galletas, besos y abrazos — Dijo Jareth saliendo de su trance viendo las últimas dos ilustraciones y cerrando con suma delicadeza el libro. _También acepto a tu madre envuelta para llevar_ Pensó el con picardía regañándose inmediatamente cuando sintió su cuerpo empezar a reaccionar de inmediato ante la idea de volver a tener a Sarah entre sus brazos.

— ¿Ya terminaron la historia? — Preguntó Sarah desde la puerta de la habitación de Brianna llamando la atención de las figuras apiladas sobre la cama y Jareth, mientras entraba sosteniendo una bandeja con tres vasos de leche que había ido a buscar y había llegado a tiempo para escuchar el final del cuento preguntándose ¿ _Qué opinaría Jareth de su edición de la historia real_? Sinceramente esperaba que no estuviera ofendido o algo por el estilo.

— Mami — Saludo Brianna bostezando delicadamente detrás de su mano.

— Hey mis amores, vamos tomen un vaso de leche, se lavan los dientes y a dormir— Dijo Sarah sonriéndole a sus hijos y a Toby que en ese momento trataba inútilmente de reprimir un bostezo.

— Ya terminamos aquí — Dijo Jareth comprendiendo que se había excedido un poco ( _sin verdadera intención de hacerla molestar_ ) en el tiempo estipulado por ella, mientras dejaba con sumo cuidado el libro sobre la mesa de noche de Brianna y ayudaba a Sarah a darle a cada niño un vaso de leche y luego entre los dos se aseguraron de que cada uno se cepillaran bien los dientes, antes de guiarlos hasta sus respectivas camas, pues ya para el final caminaban más dormidos que despiertos.

— Ellos… _son maravillosos_ — Murmuró Jareth cuando habían regresado a asegurarse de que Brianna estuviera cómoda, después de acostar a Jaden y a Toby.

— Si… lo son — Confirmó ella en voz baja, recogiendo el libro que habían leído aquella noche y devolviéndolo a su lugar en la biblioteca en forma de castillo medieval, sintiéndose orgullosa de sus hijos y de Toby.

— Tu libro, la historia… — Decía Jareth por lo bajo sin querer perturbar el sueño de su hija, viendo el libro que él había leído junto a otros títulos alusivos al laberinto y a sus goblins, obviamente hechos por Sarah.

— Ya… no te gustan, supongo que puedo entender… Pero yo no po…

— Es _maravillosa_ Sarah… ¿De qué hablas? Claro que me gusta, es hermoso lo que hiciste — La cortó Jareth al verla reaccionar a la defensiva y muy nerviosa y sintiendo ganas de tomarla en brazos y besarla hasta hacerla suplicar por él.

— ¿D...e de verdad te gustó? — Preguntó ella anonadada mirándolo con genuina perplejidad e incredulidad aferrando con fuerzas la bandeja con los vasos de leche ( _ahora vacíos_ ) y cuando Jareth solo rio por lo bajo, su piel se erizó y tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a temblar… aquel condenado macho no sabía las cosas que provocaba en ella ( _o al menos ella prefería creer que el NO lo sabía, o por lo menos elegiría no señalarlo para evitarle la humillación)_.

— Claro… es un trabajo magnifico, maravilloso y los dibujos… todos y cada uno de ellos, fue fiel, el salón de baile de fantasía, el pantano del hedor eterno, las hadas de fuego y sus bailes salvajes, las puertas acertijos, las manos de ayuda, todo… todo fue muy detallado querida mía, felicitaciones — Murmuró el caminando junto a ella con calma cuidándose de no tocarla, mientras ella salía de la habitación de Brianna seguida de cerca por él.

— Hnn gracias… creo — Respondió ella sintiéndose sorprendida y en el fondo muy feliz de que él no se molestara por los cambios hechos y más bien aprobara su _edición/censura_. — Solo quería que ellos conocieran de tu mundo, como nos conocimos y todo eso sin la _animosidad_ de por medio — Añadió ella sintiendo la " _necesidad_ " de explicarse.

— Te entiendo, no podemos ir diciendo por allí que la joven mamá maldecía como un marinero — dijo Jareth en tono jocoso.

— O que su padre era un pervertido con una veta intimidante y cruel ¿Verdad? — Añadió ella sin volverse a mirarlo cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras, enfilando hacia la cocina disfrutando en silencio su pequeño triunfo, porque ¿ _Cómo se atrevía a echarle en cara su antigua costumbre de lanzar "pequeñísimas" maldiciones cuando estaba muy frustrada_?

— ¿Intimidante y cruel? — Pregunto el finalmente recuperando el habla y siguiéndola hacia la cocina, donde tenía dos bandejas de galletas y varios pasteles enfriándose sobre el mesón.

— Sip justo lo que dije " _intimidante y cruel_ " ya Jareth no vas a iniciar una discusión conmigo solo porque te diga en tu cara como eras cuando nos conocimos ¿verdad? — Dijo Sarah haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara antes de servir un par de tazas de té y poner una frente a él y otra para ella para luego señalarle el plato con galletas entre ellos. — Si te hace sentir mejor, puedo admitir que era una niña inmadura con un concepto de la vida bastante errado, era tonta y egoísta y todo lo que una niña de quince años se suponía que era y más si le restabas los novios, el alcohol y la propensión a la promiscuidad típica de las jóvenes de mi edad para esos días, teniendo en cuenta que era poco más que una prisionera en mi propia casa y la sola idea de besar a un chico jamás había pasado por mi mente. — Añadió Sarah eligiendo una galleta y dándole un ligero trago a su te, mirándolo por encima del borde de la taza esperando su reacción.

— Supongo que podemos vivir con eso — Accedió Jareth sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de iniciar una discusión con ella, principalmente porque sabía que en el fondo ella tenía razón y bueno si arruinaba esta oportunidad su amada madre literalmente iba a arrancarle toda su real piel en finas tiritas, aun así le había dolido mucho que ella lo hubiera visto de aquella manera entonces, lo cual explicaba porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella Sarah siempre estaba furiosa y a la defensiva. — ¿Y todo esto que es? — Decidió preguntar haciendo un ademan general hacia donde los pasteles y las galletas se enfriaban.

— Mañana es el último día de clases de los niños así que esa es la _colaboración_ que me toca como todos los años, _pasteles y galletas_ — Explicó Sarah con calma.

— ¿Pueden comer pastel? — Pregunto el recordándolo que ella le había dicho a cerca de la condición de sus hijos y la comida.

— Todo lo que preparo es orgánico, y sigo la misma ruta en mis pasteles y dulces bien sean en casa o en mi negocio, por eso ellos pueden comer todo lo que les dé, cada cosa esta preparada por mí y sé que no lleva nada de químicos, sus maestros y nuestros amigos saben bien que no deben darles nada de comer que no venga de mi so pena de que ellos se enfermen y yo literalmente los mate con mis manos desnudas — Explicó ella dándole una ligera mordida a su galleta de avena, canela y miel de sus propios panales.

— Vaya… eso es genial — Dijo Jareth sintiéndose internamente avergonzado de haber ido el causante directo de aquella condición alimenticia en ellos tres.

— Si… en fin, hay algunas cosas que debes de saber respecto a cómo son las cosas en esta casa y espero que entiendas el concepto y respetes las reglas que tengo para la seguridad de ellos y especialmente por mi paz mental — Advirtió Sarah lanzándole una mirada que no admitía ninguna replica o flexibilidad alguna sobre este tema en particular.

— Puedo seguir reglas, solo que _elijo_ no hacerlo — Respondió Jareth ofendido colocándose dramáticamente una mano sobre el pecho entre el medallón de oro y el pecho cubierto de seda y diminutas joyas que centelleaban con cada mínimo movimiento como si en vez de estar reflejando la luz del lugar estas tuvieran luz propia, pero ella lo sabía mejor, aquella era simple y para " _magia_ "

— Pues mi consejo es que en este caso " _elijas_ " seguir las reglas o yo podría elegir _empalarte_ con alguno de los muchos atizadores de hierro de esta casa — Advirtió Sarah lanzándole una mirada contemplativa como evaluando la practicidad de aquella elección de " _tortura"_.

Por su parte Jareth tragó grueso, preguntándose si ella realmente se atrevería y si lo hiciera ¿ _Cuándo su dulce Sarah se había vuelto tan sanguinaria_?

"¿C _uando te vengaste de ella y destrózate su corazón por ejemplo?_ " pareció decir una voz burlona en su cabeza goteando sarcasmo puro y duro.

— Tu dirás entonces Sarah querida — Dijo Jareth tomando un delicioso trago de te acompañado con una deliciosa galleta que prácticamente se derretía en su boca.

— Nada de magia, ni un pequeño truco Jareth, ya pasé un buen susto en Escocia y _**NO-voy-a pasar-por-eso de-nuevo**_ — Estas advertido las únicas ocasiones que se usa magia en esta casa es en caso de _extrema emergencia_ que sea de vida o muerte, yo a veces cuando estoy demasiado agotada o frente a algo que no puedo hacer si ayuda extra, en Samahaim y en Beltane, en raras coacciones en algunos lugares de poder en el campo abierto donde consigamos algún circulo de piedras que de alguna manera " _nos llame_ " y nada más. — Explicaba ella lanzándole una mirada cargada de la más absoluta seriedad que le decía que ella definitivamente no estaba ni exagerando ni bromeando con aquel tema.

— La magia esta en ellos ¿Cómo puedes reprimirles algo así? — Preguntó el sin animas reales de ofenderla pero haciéndolo al mismo tiempo y solo después de que las palabras escaparan de su boca el comprendió lo que había hecho.

— No la _reprimo_ por deseo de que la olviden, sé que la magia esta en ellos de la misma forma como la sangre esta en mis venas rey goblin… nadie mejor que yo se eso muy bien, pero también sé que si alguien nos descubre ellos y hasta Toby y yo terminaremos en millones de pedacitos bajo el microscopio de los laboratorios del mundo y sinceramente no es lo que quiero para nuestro futuro, además si te fijas bien estamos dentro de un _circulo de protección_ hecho de hongos, la magia que hagamos dentro de sus _límites es limitada_ y estamos relativamente seguros e _indetectables_ para el resto del mundo, pero no podemos decir que esa barrera aguante el embate que seguramente le darías posiblemente destruyéndola y exponiéndonos al mundo… eso NO va a pasar y no pues culparme de que no quiera que eso

— Bien… supongo que no podemos hacer nada más hasta Samahain que podamos reforzar bien el circulo dentro del que estamos para que ellos experimenten con su magia o pueden presentarse muchos problemas… no sería extraño que manifestaran magia _involuntaria_ o algo parecido.

— Lo discutiremos y pensaremos bien — Dijo Sarah con calma levantándose y empezando a trabajar sobre los pasteles.

— ¿Puedes explicar eso que dijo Jaden sobre "mis visitas" mientras duermen? — Preguntó Jareth de golpe recordando aquello que quería preguntarle.

— Mis hijos no son tontos Jareth, ellos saben muy bien que puedes venir a verlos, así que solo les dije que venias cuando ya estaban dormidos por que estabas muy ocupado arreglando asuntos de tu reino y no podías venir más temprano, durante navidad cumpleaños, día del niño, abrazo en familia, pascua y cualquier otra festividad siempre hay un regalo con tu nombre, no sabía que tenías hermanos o padres para ser sincera, así que ellos tendrán que elegir algunos regalos para ellos y su excusa puede ser similar a la tuya — Decía Sarah maniobrando el pastel con experticia aun con los guantes de látex puestos.

— Eso… yo… gracias — Dijo Jareth sin poder expresar con claridad lo que sus palabras e intención de proteger la ilusión de sus hijos causaban en el.

— No me lo agradezcas, de nuevo no es por ti, no por mí sino por ellos — Respondió Sarah.

— Mientras estés aquí no puedes hacer desastres y si los haces tú los limpiaras, no soy tu esclava ni la de nadie lo que me recuerda… TUS goblins estuvieron en la escuela haciendo estragos… llévatelos y ordénales comportarse si hacen que alguno de los tres tengan problemas te ahorcaré a ti y no a ellos — Señaló Sarah con seriedad, ella no podía evitar adorar a las pequeñas criaturas que no habían abandonado a Toby a su suerte cuando ella tuvo que irse y dejarlo atrás, aun así no toleraría que metieran en problemas a ninguno de los tres niños o en la escuela o en donde estuvieran.

— Me encargaré de ellos, yo no sabía que ellos tenían contacto con el joven Toby — Respondió Jareth levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

— Bien, ahora lo sabes… Jareth espero de verdad que te _esfuerces_ en cumplir con mis reglas, de ello depende que pueda confiar en ti _con ellos_ o que te mande directo a la mierda sin remordimientos de conciencia. — Advirtió Sarah, mientras lo veía tensarse de golpe dedicándole una mirada alarmada.

— Claro, claro… ahora me retiro a cumplir con mis deberes… tengo a un nuevo corredor… — Dijo Jareth mirándola a la espera.

— Ve Jareth, te dije que podías ir y venir _TU_ solo — Le recordó ella.

— Buenas noches entonces mi querida Sarah. — se despidió el dedicándole una ligera sonrisa cargada de sensual picardía.

— Buenas noches Rey goblin — Respondió ella sin verlo realmente mientras continuaba decorando el pastel ante ella.

— Te veo mañana — añadió Jareth antes de desaparecer dejando una montaña de escarcha donde había estado parado.

— _¡TU ESCARCHA!_ — Rugió Sarah y de inmediato la cocina se llenó con sus las carcajadas del rey goblin y con un ligero _Swwich_ c la escarcha desapareció sin dejar rastros. — Condenado Jareth… — Murmuró poniéndose con mas ahínco a terminar los pasteles.

=== I O F ===

Jareth observó con atención al grupo de diez goblins que habían estado yendo y viniendo desde su reino a la casa de Sarah desde que ella lo venciera en el laberinto sin el saber de las andanzas de aquel grupo en particular que ahora lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y temblando como hojas.

— No volverán a ir a la casa de Sarah Williams sin ser invitados — Dijo Jareth después de escuchar el intento (MUY malo) de explicación de aquellos goblins que consistió en "solo queríamos ver a la reinita y al príncipe o la bruja mala dice cosas malas de la reinita, algo sobre un auto que nadaba y la última sobre conocer la nueva casa que nunca llegaron a ver ( _posiblemente por el circulo de protección dentro del que estaba la propiedad lo cual quería decir que posiblemente Sarah tendría algunos vecinos víctima de los goblins y sus travesuras y si las noticias llegaban a ella el seria un Fae en problemas)_

— **_Ooooohhhhhh_** — se quejaron con decepción latente en sus expresiones alicaídas y en sus voces carentes del entusiasmo de costumbre.

— Vamos mequetrefes… arreglemos sus desastres antes de que la **_reinita_** le corte la cabeza al **_rey_** … — Dijo Jareth dejando escapar una risa jocosa que los otros siguieron de inmediato, olvidando por el momento que no podían regresar a la casa de Sarah lo cual presentaba otro problema, pues si ellos tenían años haciendo eso sin que alguien notara su ausencia ¿ _Quién podía asegurarle que ellos permanecerían en el Underground_?

Jareth casi sonrió cuando se encontró devolviendo pollos a sus gallineros, reparando ventanas con su magia, regresando jardines a sus estados originales y entre otras cosas signas de nombrar, sacando una vaca de la habitación principal de la casa as cercana a la de Sarah y regresando todo el lugar a la normalidad.

Viendo en retrospectiva en el pasado el habría aprobado aquellos pequeños desastres y los habría alentado al punto de participar activamente y hacer de un diminuto desorden un desastre de proporciones monumentales, sin contar que furioso habría pataleado, gritado, insultado y maldecido a cada uno de los goblins que ahora lo miraban como lo que en realidad eran " _niños_ ", y el había llegado a un punto de alejamiento con sus deberes que lo había olvidado, ellos sus queridos gobligs parranderos y despreocupados que ahora habían logrado un grado de " _normalidad_ " fueron una vez en el tiempo niños con problemas, deformes, con retraso mental, sordos, mudos, ciegos _los rechazados_ que habían deseado a su reino o los habían abandonado a su suerte.

— Rey, rey, rey… ¿Puede preguntar?, Tapy y todos extrañan a principito… reinita y también — Dijo un goblin con plumas rojas en la cabeza bajo la boina de tela Escocesa, vestido con pantalón verde botella de niño, camisa marrón y chaleco negro, él estaba seguro que alguna vez aquel gobling había sido más inclinado a parecerse a una serpiente emplumada mas no podía estar seguro.

Después de todo él había cambiado al igual que todos los otros goblings que habían estado en el laberinto obteniendo una forma más humanoide con la sola excepción de las plumas _rojo chillón_ en su cabeza que era la única evidencia de su vida como gobling despreocupado, por qué con aquella forma todos y cada uno de ellos habían ganado el mismo grado de conciencia de un pequeño niño mortal.

— Ya veremos… ahora vamos a casa — Dijo Jareth con calma antes de dejar caer un cristal al suelo y desaparecer con todo el grupo completo sin ser detectado por nadie.

Mientras que en el laberinto los caminos alrededor de la colina con el espejo evanescente empezaban a formarse poco a poco iniciando curiosamente con diez ladrillos y con el paso de los días muy lentamente serian seguido por otros hasta formar los caminos oficialmente.

=== I O F ===

En la sombra del gran árbol un anciano Fae permanecía sentado, sosteniendo en su mano una antigua caja de recolección que con frecuencia era llenada con alguna baratija por los corredores, mientras observaba al laberinto alejar de aquella área a la mayoría de los visitantes metió su elegante mano entre sus túnicas de seda verde y extrajo de estas un hermoso melocotón jugoso y perfecto observándolo con atención antes de degustarlo.

El fae era muy anciano y aun así solo sus ojos de pupilas disparejas completamente tornasol mostraban su _verdadera_ edad, su piel no mostraba ya los símbolos del tiempo que había corrido, sus cabellos rubio ceniza no mostraba encanecimientos más que el ligero oscurecimiento en su color en antaño rubio como hilado de oro, el anciano observo el cielo sin estrellas del Underground con melancolía y una vez más se levantó y rodeo la hermosa y simple fuente de piedra donde podía apreciarse la forma de una hermosa doncella dormida en un lecho de flores y sus ojo de pupilas disparejas como siempre bebieron de aquella imagen con desesperación y mucha melancolía, antes de hondear ligeramente su mano con todo y cajón de recolección y ver la corona vegetal crecer de la nada sobre la frente de la doncella y estallar en coloridas flores y sobre el agua las flores de loto de cristal y colores imposibles hacer acto de presencia, el anciano sonrió tristemente por lo bajo satisfecho con su trabajo y en un suspiro desapareció del lugar dejado como única prueba de su presencia las flores y el melocotón entre las manos entrelazadas de la estatua de la doncella dormida.

 ** _Porque lo que nadie sabía, era porque el hombre sabio, era en efecto TAN sabio, porque elegía responder con enredados acertijos la mayoría de las veces, o como se veía sin la maldición tejida sobre el laberinto pesando sobre él._**

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora.


	19. Cap 19: El misterioso hombre sabio

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

* * *

 **NOTA: Antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso de la actualización, lamentablemente el inicio de clases, las terapias de mi hijo menor y otras cosas de la vida cotidiana me cambiaron TODO el horario planificado, además quiero aprovechar para decirles que regresaré a mi día de actualización anterior es decir "** _ **SABADOS**_ **" los días de semana son muy complicados para mi ahora. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, no estaba muerta ni de parranda (ojalaaaaa la ultima opción no esta mal XDDDD) besos y gracias por seguir allí.**

* * *

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Todo promete ser una locura en tamaños monumentales, espero con sinceridad tener la paciencia y la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir a mis tres pitufos hiperactivos y a el rey goblin en toda su sensual magnificencia… Sippp estoy muy consciente de que me estoy comportando como una condenada adolecente (al menos en la privacidad de mi mente) y bueno no es como si fuera algo nuevo o sorpresivo mis sentimientos por este macho manipulador, pícaro, ladino y condenadamente sexy… (_ _ **Dioooooss no me soporto, en serio… no tengo remedio**_ _) en fin, ahora veré con mis propios ojos que tanto ha cambiado (_ _ **si es que realmente lo ha hecho**_ _) y sé que en algún punto tendré que "_ _ **enseñarle**_ _" a ser "_ _ **padre responsable**_ _" después de todo estos son sus únicos hijos y su experiencia con ellos es prácticamente_ _ **nula**_ _… solo espero que el desastre que tenga que resolver o amortiguar no sea tan grande… o me temo que lo mataré con mis propias manos._

 _ **Danú**_ _sé que en algún lugar escuchar y ver todo esto y seguro te ríes hasta las lágrimas… Mete tu mano poderosa por nosotros y ayúdanos a sobrevivirnos, lo que viene no es nada fácil…_

 _Este Samahain… tendré que reforzar lo más que pueda el circulo de protección, todos sabemos que es casi imposible contener a Jareth de hacer magia… además mis queridos pimpollos están deseosos de ver y experimentar la magia del poderosos_ _ **rey goblin**_ _y si soy sincera, prefiero tener un plan de seguridad a mano, que esperar a que el condenado macho consiga alguna laguna legal que usar a su favor y termine quemando mis precarias protecciones._

 _En fin… aquí vamos de nuevo._

 _ **Sorcha O'Reilly**_

* * *

 _ **Cap. 19: El misterioso hombre sabio.**_

* * *

 _Estaba soñando_ … de eso estaba completamente seguro, pues hacia poco más de ocho años que él no había puesto un pie en aquel salón de baile de ensueños que había creado específicamente para engañar y retrasar a Sarah en su carrera contra reloj hacia su castillo y el pequeño bebe Toby, por lo tanto definitivamente _tenía_ que estar soñado.

Jareth observó el lugar con detenimiento como no lo había hecho años antes cuando había creado aquella ilusión para ella, el salón de fantasía contenía todo lo que en aquel entonces llamaba la atención de la joven, inocente y fantasiosa Sarah Williams, gruesos sitios de cera de abeja aromatizada con sándalo y miel, redondas y perfectas perlas, plumas sedosas, cortinajes de seda vaporosa y mucho brillo, en varios matices de blanco ártico y blanco perla, salpicados de altos candelabros de oro y las lámparas de araña llena de perlas y cristales centellantes, aquella había sido entonces la red perfecta para atraparla y aun así… _él había fallado_.

¿ _Cómo había sucedido_? Él no lo comprendía aun ocho años y dos hijos después.

De repente allí estaba ella haciendo su entrada al salón donde la velada estaba en pleno apogeo, la joven Sarah prácticamente brillaba en el esponjoso vestido de seda y tul blanco perla y bordados de hilos de oro y plata con cristales, lo que ahora podía reconocer como las joyas de su madre en su cuello, orejas y cabello, avanzando desorientada buscándolo ( _aunque ni ella sabía eso entonces_ ) Jareth la siguió inconscientemente evadiendo a los invitados, mientras se veía a sí mismo un par de veces entre las ricas y coloridas sedas de las hembras fae que inútilmente habían intentado tentarlo, y entonces.

* _ **¡Clan, clan plaff!***_

El sonido estridentemente en su oídos interrumpió su contemplación de la escena frente a él, habiendolo notar por primera vez la ausencia de _sonidos_ aun cuando más allá Sarah y _el bailaban_ y sus labios se movian casi imperceptibles mirandola fijamente a sus enormes e inocentes ojos verdes mientras a su vez ella lo miraba embobada (a _unque entonces el no habia notado aquello y habia creido que ella simplemente lo miraba... que tonto_ ) luego buscando la fuente del sonido miro de un lado al otro y finalmente se encontró frente al hombre sabio y su irritante sombrero frente a él, mirándolo con enervante atención.

— ¿Qué haces aquí anciano? — Demandó saber Jareth mirando al anciano goblin estirar la mano en la que sostenia su caja de propinas y agitarla haciendo que esta sonara de nuevo

* _ **¡Clan, clan plaff!***_

Sonó una vez más con más insistencia solo que en vez del sonido de _muchas cosas_ acumuladas dentro de la caja de madera que sostenía, solo parecía haber un solo objeto haciendo bulla dentro de este, al chocar contra los lados de la caja.

— _A veces para llegar a alguna parte tienes que retroceder, puede que parezca que no llegas a ninguna parte y no te das cuenta que ya estas llegando_ — Dijo el anciano goblin sin molestarse a responderle directamente _(¿Total? Nunca lo hacía de todas formas_ ), antes de volverse a mirar con obvio interés a un punto detrás de él, justo donde Sarah había dado la primera vuelta del vals en sus brazos sintiendo que el aliento se le atascaba en el pecho antes de despertar sobresaltado con la imagen grabada a fuego en su mente.

* _ **¡Clan, clan plaff!***_

Escuchó una vez más y Jareth se levantó de su amplia cama de un brinco, sin molestarse a cubrir su desnudes mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus salvajes cabellos platinados alborotándolos aún más, tratando de digerir lo que el había visto en aquel sueño antes de echar un vistazo rápido al reloj, apenas había descansado un par de horas, pero si lo que había visto había sido cierto o producto del cuento que había leído para sus hijos la noche anterior, era imperativo que el consiguiera las respuestas lo más rápido posible, el sueño podía esperar esto aparentemente no.

Con un imperioso ademan y un destello de luz, Jareth estuvo vestido de los pies a la cabeza con sus típicos pantalones de montar grises, camisa de seda corte poeta blanco, chaleco de cuero negro forrado en seda y con apliques dorados que solo resaltaban el colgante tribal de oro sobre su pecho ligeramente espolvoreado en escarcha plateada, botas de montar negras, fusta y su picara y decidida aptitud.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo mi cosa preciosa, años después sigues volviendo mi mundo al revés. — Dijo Jareth lanzando una mirada al espejo de cuerpo entero _"deliberadamente_ " colocado junto a su cama apenas activó el de Sarah, donde podía ver a la mujer que sostenía su corazón y su alma en sus manos aun sin saberlo ( _o creerlo dado sus mismas acciones estúpidas_ ) dormir pasivamente en la seguridad de su cómoda cama, a la que él esperaba algún día ganar pleno acceso, _si jugaba bien sus cartas_.

Luego la imagen fluctuó varias veces mostrándole a sus hijos y a Toby durmiendo a salvo en sus camas, antes de asentir satisfecho y desaparecer dejando tras de sí una nube de escarcha.

=== I O F ===

Ya ninguno sabia donde más buscar alguna respuesta, desde el momento en que habían visto la imagen de Sarah y los niños en medio del salón de trono, se habían lanzado en una búsqueda frenética de respuestas y siempre se encontraban en un callejón sin salida, si no lo supieran mejor ellos estarían inclinados a pensar que estaban recorriendo el laberinto alrededor del castillo de Jareth por la cantidad de trabas que encontraban y las respuestas confusas que no los llevaba a ningún lado, ellos no estaban avanzando y eso era frustrante para ellos, _**seres inmortales acostumbrados a doblega a su voluntad todo o que deseaban**_ , se suponía que no había nada que no pudieran obtener si esos eran sus deseos ( _y ellos deseaban as que nada obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas y a la situación que tenían entre manos_ )

— ¿Nada aun? — Preguntó Titania mirando ausentemente hacia el Noroeste donde estaba el reino de Jareth y el punto donde el velo entre los mundos era más delgado y unía aquel mundo con el _Aboveground_ en diferentes puntos de poder que aquel mundo aun conservaba aun cuando los mortales ( _en su mayoría_ ) lo hubiesen olvidado ( _o ya no creían_ ) al igual que habían olvidado las viejas costumbres y pactos entre ellos.

— Nada querida — Respondió Oberón abrazando a su reina contra él mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el delicado hombro de su reina, quien sin mirarlo levantó su mano derecha y acarició afectuosamente su mejilla dejando a su paso el fuego del deseo aun con aquel inocente contacto.

— Creo… que sea lo que esté pasando con Lady Sarah… solo podrá encontrarse en los pasillos del laberinto… ¿Jareth ha enviado algún reporte? — Dijo ella preocupada, era imperativo que consiguieran respuestas y una forma valida de traer a su nueva hija y sus nietos a casa de forma legítima.

— Creo que tienes razón… No… lo último que supe de él era que pasaría unos días con sus hijos y lady Sarah… — Respondió Oberón depositando un beso en el cuello de su reina haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

— Esperemos que esos dos sobrevivan… — Respondió Titania volviéndose hacia su rey quedando firmemente atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos dedicándole una mirada cargada de intención y risa. — Ven querido… tu reina tiene necesidad de ti _ahora mismo_ — añadió acariciando su pecho antes de desaparecer con el eco de su sensual risa acariciándolo íntimamente, mientras una sonrisa salvaje se pintaba en los labios del rey y desaparecía empezando su cacería.

=== I O F ===

Jareth prácticamente _corría_ a travesando los pasillos del laberinto que ya había revisado antes, buscando por todos lados al condenado " _hombre sabio_ " si dar con él y frustrándose una y otra vez al encontrar un camino en proceso de construcción hacia el ala Suroeste del laberinto darle un estudio " _al-ojo-por-ciento_ " y seguir buscando, siguiendo las pocas direcciones que algunas de las criaturas podían darle y conteniendo las ganas de tirarse del cabello y empezar a rugir maldiciones al ver que no llegaba a dar con el incordio de goblin.

Tenía muchas preguntas burbujeando en su mente, mientras avanzaba sin detenerse escaneando cada rincón de los pasillos y monumentos que encontraba en su camino. ¿ _El hombre sabio realmente estuvo aquel día en el salón de baile_? Si fue así ¿ _Cómo él no se dio cuenta_? Además ¿ _Qué demonios estaba haciendo el allí_?, ¿ _Había de alguna forma el cuento de Sarah influenciado aquel sueño_? Pero… no había ningún hombre sabio en el salón de baile del libro que Sarah había hecho para los niños ¿ _O si lo había_? En todo caso ¿ _Porque su subconsciente había colocado al hombre sabio allí_? Jareth estaba agotado y frustrado y eso _jamás_ era una buena señal.

Con un gruñido bajo Jareth avanzó con la potencia de un tren de carga, mientras atravesaba el laberinto en la búsqueda del " _hombre sabio_ " y respuestas.

* _ **¡Clan, clan plaff!***_

Tan afanado estaba en encontrar al condenado gobling que casi paso de largo la elaborada fuente de la doncella dormida que había visto cientos de veces desde que el laberinto abriera sus puertas y él se lanzara recorrer el nuevo laberinto para conocerlo mejor, y de no ser por el familiar sonido de la caja de propinas del hombre sabio, que había sonado durante un momento haciéndolo volverse con tanta rapidez que se haber sido humano se habría partido el cuello, más en aquel lugar solo podía verse a la doncella dormida sosteniendo un melocotón _real_ en sus manos de piedra, descansando sobre su estómago y la explosión de color en la corona de flores sobre su frente y las flores acuáticas que destellaban en el agua cristalina.

Jareth salió del largo y curvado pasillo y entró en aquel punto circular que conectaba a varios pasillos alrededor de la fuente notando los altos pilares tallados en piedra con intrincados nudos profundamente esculpidos sobre la pulida piedra blanca y coronando sobre estos pilares una cúpula de cristal tornasol. Jareth observó con atención aquella cúpula notando que aquello no era simple cristal, _era magia condensada_ estaba seguro que si extendía sus manos y tocaba la cúpula sobre él, esta se sentiría igual que la seda con la resistencia de un irrompible cristal.

Despegando la mirada de la cúpula, Jareth se volvió buscado una vez más la fuente rodeándola por completo hasta detenerse frente a un nicho de piedra donde podía verse una puerta de piedra que parecía dar la ilusión de dirigirse _"dentro"_ de la gruesa pared del seto que dividía dos pasillos distintos que con seguridad llevaban a quien pasara por allí hacia distintos puntos del laberinto.

Con cautela Jareth estudio la puerta, alta y elegante con elaborados nudos celtas tallados a esta en un hermoso conjunto.

" _ **De aquel que respuestas busca, de mucho tiene preguntas, de aquel que respuestas entrega, mucho no parece que revela**_ "

Decía la puerta en gaélico antiguo, las letras parecían haber sido repujadas en oro sobre la piedra blanca y Jareth se encontró sintiendo un nuevo pico de frustración.

— ¿Dónde está el hombre sabio? — Soltó con un deje de genuina frustración.

* _ **¡Clan, clan plaff!***_

Sonó una vez más acompañado de un nada disimulado carraspeo, cuando Jareth se volvió, tuvo que pestañear aun par de veces al ver frente a él a un _fae_ tan alto como el, cubierto por una colorida y emplumada capa que cubría su cuerpo indefinido bajo tantas capas de tela, con una _máscara_ con el rostro y los cabellos blancos del _sabio hombre goblin_ cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, la caja de propinas en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una jaula dorada con un perico azul, rojo, dorado y negro que dormía profundamente sobre su percha, con la cabeza bajo el ala derecha.

— _Así que tú también cambiaste_ … — Dijo Jareth tratando de distinguir más rasgos bajo la máscara si resultados.

— Todo ha de ser lo que siempre debió ser de los goblin, " _rey_ " — Dijo el fae con una voz rica y profunda y de alguna manera " _familiar_ " aunque Jareth no podía señalar de donde venía esa " _familiaridad_ " — Respuestas a preguntas buscas por doquier… dile al _hombre sabio_ tu acelerado rey ¿Qué es eso que tanto deseas saber? ¿Cuánto has dejado en el paso de tu búsqueda de verdad?... ¿Qué has olvidado en pro de la vanidad?...

— Se supone que _yo haría las preguntas_ — Respondió Jareth lanzándole una mirada cortante logrando que este riera por lo bajo y estirara su caja de propina hacia el agitándola una sola vez.

 _ ***¡Clan, clan, plaff!***_

— E aquí una respuesta a una de las muchas preguntas que vendrán — Dijo el hombre sabio mirando a Jareth hasta que este estiró su mano enguantada riéndose por lo bajo una vez más antes de volcar la caja sobre la palma de la mano cubierta de cuero negro, de Jareth.

Al retirar la caja Jareth pudo ver un anillo de oro en su mano, este era obviamente un _anillo de mujer_ con una esmeralda cortada y pulida en forma de escudo de armas, este tenía un delineado en dorado con el fondo verde de la esmeralda, en sobre relieve dos leones rampantes de oro enfrentados, sosteniendo entre ellos una mano derecha goteando sangre, con una detallada inspección Jareth notó la corona sobre un árbol, esculpida a la derecha del escudo y a la izquierda un yelmo y dentro del anillo decía " _ **Fortuna y prudencia" "O'Reilly**_ " escrito en gaélico antiguo.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? — Preguntó Jareth perplejo y alarmado, aquel no era cualquier anillo de mujer, aquel era el _anillo/sello_ de una _mujer O'Reilly_ , lo cual le hacía preguntarse ¿ _Cuánto tiempo el hombre sabio había tenido aquella joya_? Los O'Reilly hacia muchos siglos que habían estado perdidos para ellos desde _aquella mujer._

— Me fue entregado _por servicios prestados_ … — Respondió el hombre sabio con calma y obviamente sin intenciones de decir nada más sobre el tema.

— ¿Me lo cedes? — Preguntó Jareth confundido al ver que este no hacia ademan de recuperar el anillo en su mano.

— _Siempre fue tuyo alto príncipe de los sueños_ — Respondió el hombre avanzando con paso casual hacia la fuente y dejando la jaula a un lado hundió en el agua cristalina su mano de aspecto fuerte como la de un guerrero sacando una flor acuática y colocándola con reverencia a los pies de la escultura mirándola desde el confinamiento de la máscara fijamente.

— ¿Sabes quién es? — Preguntó Jareth estudiando la escena frente a él y detallando los rasgos feéricos de la mujer tallada en piedra durmiendo por la eternidad.

— _**ES**_ _el sueño, de lo que fue un sueño una vez_ — Respondió el fae con una nota tensa en su voz ronca, y un borde rudo que no invitaba a indagar más. — ¿Cuáles eran tus preguntas cuando viniste a mi búsqueda _rey goblin?_ Estoy seguro que no tenía nada que ver con la _dama dormida_ , o _el anillo_ entregado de un _legado_ por _milenios perdido_ …

Jareth observó al hombre sabio sentarse elegantemente en el borde de la fuente lleno de antiguas runas de protección, ladeando su cabeza llena de salvaje cabello blanco con un deje típicamente sensual como todos los de su clase.

— Te vi en un sueño… " _no debiste estar allí_ " mi primera pregunta es… ¿Estuviste allí? — Preguntó Jareth estudiándolo con cautela, algo en este nuevo hombre sabio lo mantenía a la defensiva por alguna razón.

— Alto príncipe de los sueños… estar o no estar es relativo ahora… — Respondió con un ademan despectivo aun sosteniendo la caja de propinas ahora vacía. Jareth contuvo apenas un bufido de genuina exasperación sabiendo que si explotaba como deseaba aquel condenado hombre sabio no respondería ni una sola pregunta más.

— La memoria del laberinto… ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Jareth finalmente, esperando que el hombre decidiera dar una respuesta clara por una vez en su extensa vida.

— Buscas el _reflejo_ del pasado, en el camino _recorrido_ , no el _camino_ hacia el _pasado_ del reflejo _de un destino_ … — Respondió el hombre sabio dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Eso… no tiene sentido — Dijo Jareth claramente exasperado.

— Tal vez no para ti rey goblin pero lo tiene… — Dijo el hombre sabio en tono petulante.

— Eso no ayuda en nada — Señaló Jareth exasperado.

— Supongo… pero recuerda que la memoria es un _sinsentido efímero_ que puede desvanecerse con el tiempo alterándose _en la colina_ de nuestras mentes… mortales e inmortales están atados a esa efímera idea de " _recuerdos_ "… _un camino incompleto_ que jamás se termina — Dijo el hombre sabio tomando agua de la fuente en su mano y dejando caer las gotas sobre el borde de la fuente, haciendo que las runas en esta brillaran y con un haz de luz el hombre sabio desapareció dejando tras él unos familiares espejos gemelos, después de todo ellos lo habían reflejado durante aquella velada en el salón de baile de fantasía que había creado para Sarah ocho años atrás.

Jareth se colocó el anillo en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y con suma cautela _sintió_ los espejos buscando algún hechizo sobre ellos, mas solo detecto su propia magia ligeramente alterada por algo que no era agresivo y aun así se sentían _familiares,_ cuando se decidió a tomar los espejos, Jareth los miró con la boca seca y el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, antes de buscar frenéticamente con la mirada al hombre sabio aun sabiendo que el ya no estaba a la vista aunque podía " _sentir_ " su presencia en algún punto del lugar, pero algo le decía que él no se mostraría ante el si no lo deseaba, allí en el dorso de cada espejo estaban _sus hijos_ , delineados en bajo relieve y texturizados para seguir cada contorno de sus delicados rostros en la plancha de oro blanco sobre el que estaba montado cada espejo que mostraba a sus hijos devolviéndole la mirada sonriendo levemente con inocencia.

— _¡NO TE ACERCARAS A ELLOS!_ — Rugió Jareth furioso y en su corazón temeroso ante aquella posible amenaza, hombre sabio o no el no permitiría que nadie les hiciera daño alguno y estaba dispuesto a derramar la sangre de quien fuera dentro y fuera del laberinto.

— No busco daño alguno Rey Goblin… ya lo entenderás… solo recuerda " _A veces para llegar a alguna parte tienes que retroceder, puede que parezca que no llegas a ninguna parte y no te das cuenta que ya estas llegando"_ No te desvíes de tu objetivo Rey goblin… mucho está en juego — Resonó la profunda voz del hombre sabio en todo el claro haciendo eco en el domo sobre él.

Jareth contuvo un rugido de furia, sintiendo la profunda diversión del fae ante su reacción, el condenado hombre sabio, estaba jugando con él y por _Dagda_ que aquello le enfurecía tanto o más que no haber obtenido una respuesta clara, era obvio que tendría que desenredar aquel maldito acertijo del hombre sabio para sacar algo en claro, _Lugh_ en esos momento _ODIABA_ a los malditos acertijos.

Seguro que en algún lugar del multiverso Danú se reía de él, pues no había sido el quien pro milenios había usado acertijos para molestar a todos, ahora él era víctima de unos cuantos y había mucho más en riesgo que su orgullo.

— **Eso espero… porque por** _ **Danú**_ **, no dudare en bañarme con tu sangre si algún daño cae sobre ellos** — Dijo Jareth con su voz imbuida de poder haciendo una promesa vinculante con aquel fae… si él o a través de él sus hijos sufrían daño alguno, Jareth cobraría con su vida y ambos lo sabían.

Mientras Jareth se retiraba de aquella sección del laberinto abandonando la fuente con la doncella de piedra eternamente dormida, a unos pocos kilómetros de allí, el camino a medias que había visto e ignorado en su búsqueda del hombre sabio, daba un bandazo agregando una nueva sección de ladrillos, setos y un diminuto canal seco a los lados del camino de ladrillos en construcción, si él se hubiese detenido u segundo más cuando regresaba a echarle un vistazo más detallado habría encontrado el camino correcto hacia lo que buscaba, desafortunadamente el rey Goblin tenía mucho en mente y ni siquiera prestó atención por donde iba cuando regresaba a su castillo ¿Total? El laberinto parecía saber que quería regresar y siempre lo dejaba en la puerta principal aun cuando el no buscara directamente la salida.

=== I O F ===

Sarah miró al cielo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga larga de su franela marrón chocolate abanicándose con el sombrero de paja que tenía en la mano mientras daba un profundo trago de te frio y estudiaba a sus hijos explicándole y enseñándole a Toby como cosechar vegetales _sin destruir_ la planta en el proceso, aquella era la primera vez que su hermano se enfrentaba a este tipo de trabajo y su expresión de perplejo horror ante la idea de cosechar del huerto en casa y no ir a un supermercado y elegir una bandeja de alimentos " _procesados, calificados, lavados en químicos y prolijamente empaquetados_ " era algo completamente nuevo para él, aun así después del shock inicial, no había tardado en correr a su habitación a buscar una gorra de los _medias rojas de Boston_ y regresar lleno de entusiasmo ( _tal vez demasiado entusiasmo_ ) a ayudar con la cosecha.

— Vamos pitufos… lleven eso a la cocina ayuden a Briggid a lavarlos y ordenarlos — Dijo Sarah viendo a sus hijos y a Toby dejar en paz a las plantas que aún no estaban listas para la cosecha.

— Mamiiii no le dimos de comer a las gallinas — Dijo Brianna señalando los dos gallineros a lo lejos.

— Vayan entonces mientras preparo el _ahumador_ , luego quiero que regresen a casa, las _señoras abejas_ no van a estar muy feliz cuando empiece a retirar las colmenas — Dijo Sarah sonriéndole a sus hijos que la miraron junto a Toby con los ojos como platos antes de asentir y arrastrar los dos carritos de latón rojo repletos con su cosecha hacia la casa para luego echar a correr hacia el gallinero.

Sarah sonrió para sí mientras preparaba todo lo que necesitaría para descargar el panal que tenía planeado procesar aquel día, para _Samahain_ todos su miel debía estar envasada y sus abejas trabajando a toda máquina en sus colmenas.

Después de revisar su equipo y asegurarse que no había ningún hoyo en su traje apícola, Sarah se colocó el traje y esperó a que sus hijos y Toby regresaran a la casa, sus abejas no estarían muy felices cuando las bañara en humo y menos aun cuando descubrieran que su miel se había ido, por suerte las muy nobles volverían a trabajar duro y compartirían su miel con ella y su familia.

=== I O F ===

Cuando Sarah regreso a la santidad de su cocina lo primero que notó fue a Jareth sentado sensual y cómodamente con los niños frente a una enorme taza en forma de Elmo llena de chocolate con leche y galletas.

Desde el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero de la casa, Sarah observó en silencio la interacción de Jareth y los niños, el inclinaba su cabeza hacia Brianna escuchando con atención lo que su hija contaba de la fiesta de fin de curso que había tenido aquella mañana, mientras Toby y Jaden agregaban más detalles a la plática con gestos animados con las manos mientras él los escuchaba pacientemente dedicándoles toda su atención a cada uno por igual.

Sarah suspiró atrayendo la aguda atención de Jareth sobre ella seguida de inmediato de los niños.

— Buenas tardes Sarah — Saludó Jareth mirándola de los pies calzados con botas de seguridad hasta la despeinada cola de caballo en la que tenía recogido precariamente su cabello después de haberse enfrentado al _sombrero/velo_ de apicultor.

— Jareth… — Saludó Sarah dejando los guantes de algodón sobre el mesón y sonriéndoles a todos. — ¿Tienes mucho rato que llegaste? — Preguntó Sarah peinándose los mechones sueltos de la cola de caballo con los dedos sintiéndose ridículamente consiente de su aspecto en ese momento y odiándose por ello.

¿ _EN SERIO SORCHA O'REILLY_? Apenas empieza el fin de semana y ya estas como una adolecente enamorada pendiente de cómo diablos te ves… TU NO TIENES REMEDIOOOO! Gritaba Sarah en su mente conteniéndose de patalear frente a sus hijos, Toby Jareth y ahora Briggid que acababa de entrar a la cocina y tal vez abofetease un poco.

— Deja de fruncir el ceño muchacha o te vas a quedar así para siempre — Ladró Briggid lazándole una mirada conocedor antes de mirar a Jareth fijamente — Y tu… compórtate como un adulto — Dijo lanzándole una mirada seria.

— Mami siéntate con nosotros ¿por…faaaaaa? — Dijo Brianna mirándola con sus enormes ojos en la mejor imitación de mirada de cachorro apaleado, derritiéndola en el sitio, cinco minutos después de poner en orden su cabello y refrescarse un poco en el tocador de invitados, Sarah se encontró sentada junto a Jareth con su respectiva taza y galletas, notando desconcertada las miradas entusiasmadas de sus hijos y a Tobby estudiando a Jareth con mucha ( _tal vez demasiada atención_ ) más teniendo en cuenta que aquel era oficialmente el inicio del primer fin de semana que Jareth compartiría con ellos, Sarah no le dio mucha importancia, lo cual sin saberlo seria el inicio de su caída en brazos del rey gobling esta vez _para siempre._

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora.


	20. Cap 20: Con todo el arsenal

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

 **NOTA: Antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso de la actualización, lamentablemente el inicio de clases, las terapias de mi hijo menor y otras cosas de la vida cotidiana me cambiaron TODO el horario planificado, además quiero aprovechar para decirles que regresaré a mi día de actualización anterior es decir "** _ **SABADOS**_ **" los días de semana son muy complicados para mi ahora. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, no estaba muerta ni de parranda (ojalaaaaa la ultima opción no esta mal XDDDD) besos y gracias por seguir allí.**

 **Atentamente:**

 **La Autora**

 **Makimashi Misao Futura de (S. S. L. A.)**

* * *

" _Y ahora tengo la oportunidad de oro de ganar su confianza una vez más, así de noble es ella que a pesar de lo que hice consiguió en su corazón (aun si fue a favor de nuestros hijos) la capacidad de perdonarme y abrir las puertas de su casa dándome la oportunidad de formar parte de la vida de nuestros hijos, el joven Toby y con un poco de suerte de "ella" también, por Danú que no lo arruinaré o creare otro lago del hedor eterno y me ahogaré en él._

 _Este sueño me confunde, ¿Realmente las cosas se dieron así y no estoy siendo influenciado por la versión que Sarah creó y leí para los niños la noche anterior? Ya no puedo recordarlo (y eso es extraño) además estoy completamente seguro que "El" NO estaba allí en la versión de Sarah y casi seguro de que NO debería estar allí en la versión original de nuestra historia, entonces… ¿Qué demonios sucedió? Odio no saber lo que ocurre alrededor de mí._

 _El laberinto cambiante me muestra un camino tras otro sin saber muy bien cual debo tomar, en la búsqueda del hombre sabio y en la búsqueda de mí mismo._

 _Estoy listo para ir al Aboveground y ganar el corazón de mi dama una vez más, con suerte mis hijos y el joven Toby colaboraran en mi empresa… Ay querida Sarah… no sabes que estas perdida, pero a mi favor diré… que jamás volveré a hacerte daño lo prometo._

 _Ahora esperemos que la terca mujer se deje reconquistar…_

 _Claro que eso no será difícil para mí… ¿O sí?"_

 **Jareth**

 **Rey de los Goblin**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 20: Con todo el arsenal**_

* * *

Al regresar al castillo Jareth se había encerrado en sus habitaciones estudiando con atención el femenino anillo en su dedo con miles de preguntas hirviéndole en la cabeza sin obtener respuesta para ninguna, lo cual lo irritaba hasta los cielos del Aboveground.

 _Danú… guíame, si no lo haces por mi… hazlo entonces por ellos, mis hijos, Toby y ella oh dulce madre por ella… Ellos pertenecen a nuestro mundo y deben volver, con todos los honores y derecho que les corresponden…_ Pensaba Jareth mirando por encima del parapeto de piedra de la amplia ventana de sus habitaciones hacia la ciudad goblin, llena de colores y repleta de actividad, tras la destrucción de una buena parte de esta con el paso de Sarah y sus amigos en la búsqueda de su hermano y el silencio del laberinto, ninguno de ellos había sentido inclinación alguna de reconstruir las torres, las casas, calles y callejuelas lo que casualmente había sido la decisión ( _o falta de ella_ ) correcta y una condenada suerte, pues con la transformación del laberinto seguida de la transformación que AUN sufría su castillo, la ciudad se había transformado de un puñado de casas, de todos los tamaños, torres y torrecillas colocadas en el lugar sin "ton" ni "son" todo en completo caos y desorden, a una ordenada y limpia ciudad de amplias calles de piedra con sus respectivas aceras, zonas residenciales, un mercado que era la envidia de todo el reino y mucho tanto más, que le sería imposible comparar con lo que había sido en el pasado.

Por instinto Jareth miró el reloj gigante de una de las torres de su castillo que marcaba orgullosamente las trece horas del Underground y sacando cuentas rápidas decidió que era una buena hora para hacer acto de presencia en la casa de su amada Sarah y sus retoños.

Con un elegante y causal ademan de sus manos enguantadas un cristal perfecto se materializó en sus manos y Jareth sonrió mientras visualizaba en el ojo de su mente el equipaje que llevaría a la casa de Sarah que cumpliera sus especificaciones pero de igual forma fuera " _tentador_ " a los hermoso ojos verdes de ella, después de todo " _lo que no se muestra no se vende_ " y el realmente necesitaba captar toda la atención de la madre de sus hijos y con un poco de suerte seducirla a sus brazos una vez más y esta vez para siempre ( _si jugaba bien sus cartas_ ) dejando caer el cristal a sus pies sin molestarse a observar dos sólidos baúles de madera oscura que se formaron en lugar del cristal a sus pies, cada uno con un intrincado filigrana de oro y joyas para hacer juego. ( _Después de todo él era un condenado rey y ella no dijo nada que prohibiera hacer gala de su equipaje ¿verdad? Y un rey tenía derecho a hacer gala de sus riquezas aunque fuera en algo tan nimio como su equipaje_ )

— Ahhh mi querida cosa preciosa… no descansaré hasta tenerte junto a mí una vez más… esta vez no te dejare ir, madre, padre ni nadie impedirán que te conserve a mi lado, a nuestros hijos y al joven Toby, por _Danú_ y todos los Danann que así será. — Dijo Jareth mirándose en el elaborado espejo justo al lado de su amplia cama de cuatro postes estudiando la imagen de su reflejo, su atuendo era el típico y con un ligero hondeo sus manos hubo un ligero cambio, para empezar sus pantalones de montar fueron reemplazados por un par de jeans negros y sus albinos cabellos salvajes, cayeron sedosos sobre sus hombros, antes de que una mano invisible los recogiera en su puño y los atara juntos con una tira de seda, su camisa de seda corte poeta con cuello desabotonado, medallón y el chaleco negro con bordados rojo sangre que entallaba su cuerpo se quedaban, junto a su preciadas botas de talle alto ocultos por las botas ligeramente anchas del jean ( _que seguían siendo una extraña novedad para el_ ) y las marcas de su herencia faérica desaparecieron dejando tras de sí, su hermoso y perfecto rostro listo para ser contemplado y admirado justo con el resto de su cuerpo ( _preferiblemente por Sarah_ )

Jareth sonrió complacido con lo que su reflejo le mostraba, y distraídamente se encontró estudiando el elaborado espejo frente a él recordando que lo había creado y emplazado en ese lugar en sus habitaciones, apenas su cristal mágico se fundió con el espejo de Sarah creando así la conexión más poderosa que él jamás había hecho, creando una puerta directa entre el reino Goblin y la casa de Sarah pues si alguna emergencia ocurría esa era su único acceso directo para llegar hasta ella en auxilio y el único escape que ellos tendrían si alguna amenaza caía sobre ellos desde el Aboveground, claro que el sabiamente había guardado ese detalle para él, pues sabía muy bien que Sarah cumpliría su amenaza en referencia con el sobre nombrado " _atizador de hierro colado_ " ( _que algún día tendría que hacer desaparecer_ )

El espejo media poco más de dos metros de alto ( _lo cual le permitía atravesarlo sin tener que inclinarse o estrellar su frente contra el marco_ ) por uno y medio de ancho ( _con la clara intención de acomodar a más de una persona si había que atravesar en grupos_ ) el marco del espejo estaba compuesto por dos árboles jóvenes del bosque silencioso de un rico y satinado marrón chocolate oscuro, que colocados paralelo al otro a una distancia de metro y medio, sus raíces se entrelazaban hermosamente para crear un sólido pie firmemente asegurado en el suelo de piedra de la habitación, sus troncos jóvenes tenían algunas vetas de oro repujado en sobre relieve por toda su superficie con delicadas enredaderas por todo el cuerpo de los arboles hasta mezclase con las jóvenes copas de hojas de un tierno terciopelo verde clarísimo, lo más peculiar y llamativo de aquella pieza definitivamente se encontraba justo en el marco superior donde las ramas entrelazadas en un complejo y hermoso nudo celta cerrado, mostraba en su extremo izquierdo un brillante e imponente búho nidal en oro blanco y detalles en dorado oscuro y ojos azul claro observando hacia el otro extremo a una serpiente verde mirando hacia abajo mientras su cuerpo estaba enredado, sobre la rama justo sobre la delicada lechuza esmaltada en negro que vigilaba bajo su ala el nido de oro viejo con tres pichones que dormían bajo su ala derecha extendida sobre ellos protectoramente en su vigía, dos de aquellos pichones eran de un límpido y brillante oro blanco y el ultimo de oro amarillo claro, los tres apretujados entre ellos durmiendo apaciblemente confiados del cuidado de la hembra protegida inadvertidamente por el macho a lo lejos y bajo ellos la pulida superficie de plata de apariencia liquida que actuaba de espejo.

La primera vez que lo había visto ( _al día siguiente de haber regresado de la casa de Sarah tras crear la nueva conexión)_ Jareth no había podido evitar ver claramente el obvio panorama descrito en el condenado espejo que era el resumen de lo que sucedía en la vida real con ellos representados en aquella familia de lechuzas fracturada, y no había podido tampoco evitar reír amargamente, pues el mismo con sus acciones había forjado ese destino para ellos y el espejo, creado de su magia no había tenido reparos en mostrarle los resultados de sus acciones y echárselos en cara al tomar aquella forma, mas conforme habían pasado los días a él le parecía que el búho macho se acercaba _muy lentamente_ a la hembra y a los pichones, aunque él no había podido demostrar que así fuera ( _y poco le había faltado para buscar una cinta de medición para confirmar sus sospechas_ ) pues por más que seguía mirando en busca de un cambio en la posición de las figuras, estas no parecían haberse movido ni un centímetro, por lo que tal vez era su imaginación proyectando para él lo que ansiaba ver.

— Bien mi querida Sarah Williams aquí vamos de nuevo — Murmuró Jareth dando un suspiro agotado arrancando la mirada de la lechuza negra acicalando a los pichones en el marco del despejo y colocando su mano desnuda contra la superficie — _Sarah -_ — Susurró contra la superficie del espejo y este de inmediato ondeo y le mostró la habitación de Sarah donde _AUN_ estaba su sillón estilo trono armonizando y a la vez desentonando con la habitación, sintiendo instantánea satisfacción al saber que seguramente había causado algo de irritación a Sarah el ver _"SU"_ sillón allí. — ¿Sarah? — Llamó Jareth mirando alrededor desde el espejo sin ver a la mujer de ojos verdes por ningún lado y tras llamar un par de veces más, y encogerse de hombros hizo aparecer sus guantes de cuero negro y levantó a pulso uno de los dos pesados baúles sabiendo que aunque los levitara a través del espejo, estos rebotarían y crearían pesadamente ante el sin _atravesar_ el espejo en absoluto, Sarah la picara y astuta mujer lo tenía bien amarrado con sus palabras y su madre querida, la gran reina fae Titania no había tenido problemas en hacer el lazo para ella, por lo que ahora estaba como un _plebeyo_ cargando su propio equipaje ( _¡qué horror!)_

Riendo entre dientes Jareth dejó el segundo baúl justo a los pies de la cama de Sarah y se volvió hacia el espejo que había dejado de mostrar sus habitaciones personales y ahora le mostraba una vista panorámica del laberinto confirmándole que todo estaba como debía estar antes de disolverse y reflejarlo a él en la habitación de su amada Sarah. Con la tipia curiosidad natural en un fae, Jareth echo un ojo por todos lados ( _deteniéndose en las gavetas de ropa interior de Sarah_ ) solo para "checar" su talla para "referencias futuras" ( _o eso se dijo a si mismo_ ) de paso trazó diminutas runas de protección en puntos estratégicos decidido a usar la única magia que ni aun Sarah podía prohibirle usar y proteger a aquellos que él consideraba suyos, haciendo una nota mental de repetir ese proceso en las habitaciones de los niños y eventualmente en TODA la propiedad.

— Juegas con fuego rey de los _Dannan_ … Si _Sorcha_ te descubre no escatimara esfuerzos en trincharte con uno de sus atizadores o alguna reliquia de la familia y te aseguro que entes casa abundan de esas — Dijo una voz seca y autoritaria casi haciéndolo saltar fuera de su piel, cerrando el cajón con un golpe seco y volviéndose con el corazón en la boca hacia la diminuta mujer anciana que lo miraba con sus ojos oscuros cargados de sabiduría, y picara mofa al encontrarlo con las manos en la masa.

— No sé de qué habla anciana, solo estaba… curioseando nada más ni nada menos — Dijo Jareth fingiendo ignorancia y tratando de poner su mejor cara de inocencia.

— ¡Bah! Muchacho, y nunca estuviste en las rodillas de tu madre con su mano en tu trasero desnudo por travieso ¿No? — Dijo la mujer con autoridad colocándose las manos cerradas en puños sobre las estrechas caderas y fulminándolo con la mirada y teniendo en cuenta lo diminuta y frágil que era Briggid aquella imagen era tan irreal como graciosa, pues Jareth se acobardaba ante la anciana y diminuta mujer, como si esta fuera tres veces más alta y ancha que él.

— ¿Cómo…

— Ushh muchacho y afuera, si Sarah te encuentra aquí te arrancará la piel en tiras, además por tu bien... ¡Fuera! — Dijo la mujer señalando con autoridad fuera del closet hacia la perta de la habitación y el pasillo.

Jareth miro a la mujer mayor consternado e irritado ¿ _Cómo se atrevía aquella anciana mortal a ordenarle a él, al rey goblin, alto príncipe de la alta corte fae, hijo de Titania reina de las hadas y Oberón rey de las hadas, príncipe coronado futuro rey e hijo de Danú_? Él no lo sabía, como tampoco sabía minutos después como había terminado bajando la cabeza y obedeciendo, siguiendo a la diminuta mujer anciana frente a él hasta la cocina desde donde pudo ver a Sarah colocarse un extraño traje blanco perla mientras los niños cada uno con un cubo colorido lleno de huevos frescos de dirigía hacia donde la anciana los esperaba en la puerta trasera de la cocina, liberándolos de la "delicada" carga.

— ¡PAPIIIIII! — Chilló Brianna apenas lo vio dejando su cubo rosa chicle con una sonriente gallina amarilla en manos de Briggid y corriendo hacia el que la atrapo en el aire.

— Hola princesa ¿Qué has estado haciendo? — Saludó Jareth sintiendo su pecho casi explotar de la inmensa felicidad que le producía tener aquella diminuta figura entre sus brazos y sintiendo en el fondo de su mente rabia contra sí mismo por haberse perdido tanto ya planeando en secreto un infierno para el primer imbécil que posara sus libidinosos ojos en su niña ( _él se los sacaría con vivo gusto y se los daría de comer con mucho placer_ )

— Hoy ayudamos a mami a cosechar verduras, regar las plantas, recoger los huevos y dar de comer a las señoras gallinas, los señores gallos y los bebes pollitos — Decía Brianna recostando su cabeza rubia sobre uno de los hombros de Jareth con absoluta confianza.

— También limpiamos los gallineros, llenamos los bebederos de agua y Toby casi mato a un par de plantas de berenjena — Dijo Jaden acercándose hasta donde Jareth y Brianna estaban seguido de Toby.

— ¡Hey! No es justo, es la primera vez que hago algo como eso — Dijo Toby riéndose de abiertamente lanzándole una mirada de ofendida mofa a Jaden.

— Sip… ¿Pero tenías que salir corriendo de las gallinas? Eso se supone que es al revés tío "T" — Dijo Jaden riéndose y echando a correr como un rayo cuando Toby se lanzó tras el riéndose como loco y prometiéndole un castigo de cosquillas.

— ¿Qué está haciendo mami cariño? — Preguntó Jareth viendo a Sarah disparar humo sobre una estructura rectangular de un extraño aparato metálico en su mano.

— Mami está recolectando la miel que las señoras abejas hacen para nosotros, el humo las marea y las aleja mientras mami recolecta el panal y deja otra guía para que las señoras abejas hagan nueva miel — Explicó la niña mientras afuera podía ver a Sarah hacer lo que su hija describía.

— Hnnn — Respondió el listo para hacer más preguntas, más pronto Briggid lo interrumpió y envió a los niños a tomar un baño antes de la merienda y pronto se encontró solo en la cocina observando el arduo trabajo que Sarah estaba haciendo afuera, mientras la anciana ayudaba a los niños.

Cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta ligeramente despeinada y deliciosamente sonrojada de calor Jareth tuvo que morderse la lengua para no lanzarle un piropo " _no-apto-para-menores-Y-mayores_ "

— Buenas tardes Sarah — Saludó Jareth mirándola de los pies calzados con botas de seguridad hasta la despeinada cola de caballo en la que tenía recogido precariamente su cabello después de haberse enfrentado al _sombrero/velo_ de apicultor.

— Jareth… — Saludó Sarah dejando los guantes de algodón sobre el mesón y sonriéndoles a todos. — ¿Tienes mucho rato que llegaste? — Preguntó Sarah peinándose los mechones sueltos de la cola de caballo con los dedos, sintiendo deseos de apartar su mano y ser el quien peinara aquellos cabellos con sus propios dedos hundidos en su lujuriosa melena.

— Deja de fruncir el ceño muchacha o te vas a quedar así para siempre — Ladró Briggid lazándole una mirada conocedor antes de mirar a Jareth fijamente — Y tu… compórtate como un adulto — Dijo lanzándole una mirada seria como si la bruja fuera capaz de saber qué estaba excitándose.

— Mami siéntate con nosotros ¿por…faaaaaa? — Dijo Brianna mirándola con sus enormes ojos en la mejor imitación de mirada de cachorro apaleado derritiéndola en el sitio ( _chica astuta_ ), y cinco minutos después de que Sarah los dejara para poner en orden su cabello y refrescarse un poco en el tocador de invitados, se encontró sentado junto a Sarah con su respectiva taza y galletas, notando la mirada desconcertada de Sarah y las miradas entusiasmadas de sus hijos y a Tobby estudiándolo a él con mucha ( _tal vez demasiada atención_ ) más teniendo en cuenta que aquel era oficialmente el inicio del primer fin de semana que el compartiría con ellos decidió no señalar a los pequeños rufianes que sabía bien lo que estaban haciendo y si era posible darle unos cuantos tipos para acelerar sus planes con los que él estaba TOTALMENTE de acuerdo.

— Bien mis queridos enanos, ¿Qué les parece si dejan que mami se dé un baño y nos vamos a llevar a Briggig al terminal de autobuses y luego nos vamos a jugar juegos de videos al centro comercial, antes de darle una vuelta a la pastelería y regresar a casa? — Sugirió Sarah mirando los rostros de sus hijos y Toby encenderse con genuina alegría.

— Ginny estará allí hoy mami — Dijo Brianna entusiasmada ante la idea de compartir con su mejor amiga.

— Si cariño lo sé, también estarán los chicos Douglas y los O'Donell — Dijo Sarah con calma recogiendo las tazas vacías reuniéndolas frente a ella.

— No tienes que llevarme, aun puedo tomar un taxi o un bus hasta el terminal muchacha. — Dijo Briggid interviniendo desde la despensa.

— Ni hablar, vas a dejarnos por un mes y medio y vamos a llevarte hasta el terminal de autobuses ya que no quisiste asientos de primera clase hasta Dublin terca mujer — Ladró Sarah firmemente apagando de inmediato el animado cuchicheo de los niños, quienes miraron a Sarah con atención.

Era bien sabido (menos por Jareth) que Sarah podía ser una dulce mujer fácil de guiar y llevar siempre y cuando ella así lo quisiera, pero cuando estaba molesta R-E-A-L-M-E-N-T-E molesta lo mejor era echar a correr hacia el horizonte lo más rápido posible, así que verla levantarse en toda su estatura con el ceño fruncido los ojos verdes prácticamente brillando con furia y las dos manos plantadas sobre la mesa era una imagen que podía meter el temor en el cuerpo de cualquiera por igual (para muestra Jareth que estaba intimidado y excitado en partes iguales)

— Por Dagda mujer… como diga pues la señora y reina de la casa — Ladró la mujer mayor ceñuda, saliendo de la despensa con un enorme frasco de vidrio lleno de melocotones encurtidos.

— Eso mismo es mi querida amiga, reina y señora de mi casa, ahora vayan lávense los dientes y la cara — Dijo Sarah mirando a los niños.

— Tienen ropa de salir sobre las camas pilluelos ordenen la ropa que se van a quitar o pondré mi vieja mano en sus suaves traseros — Amenazó la mujer cloqueando de risa junto a Sarah pues ambas sabían que primero se cortaría la mano que golpear a alguno de sus niños. — Voy a cambiarme también, Margó estará encantada con este frasco de conserva — Comentó Briggid dejando el nombrado frasco sobre la isla de la cosina con una fuerza que desmentía su fisionomía.

— Te dije que podrías llevarle dos más si te ibas en avión — Señalo Sarah co paciencia a pesar de conocer su respuesta, después de todo tenían cuatro años teniendo aquella misma conversación.

— Muchacha, esta mujer nació, vive y morirá con los pies en la tierra muchas gracias, lo último que quiero es quedar como una papa horneada si a ese pájaro de metal le da por estrellarse en algún condenado lugar de esta verde tierra — Respondió la anciana en tono seco.

— Claro, claro pero igual tenía que intentarlo ¿No? — Dijo Sarah estallando en carcajadas junto a la mujer mayor que se arrugo como un pergamino viejo mientras daba rienda suelta a su algarabía y salía de la cocina dejando a Sarah riendo de buena gana y al rey Goblin muy confundido y sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a la conversación allí mantenida.

— ¿Debo entender que la mujer no va a golpear a ninguno de nuestros niños verdad? — Preguntó Jareth finalmente.

— Oh Jareth… no seas tonto Briggid se cortaría las manos antes de dañar a un niño, su amenaza es una amenaza vacía y eso hasta los niños lo saben, la primera vez que Jaden inundo la habitación de baño de Briggid abriendo la llave de aguade la tina " _con magia_ " y Brianna decidió que sería divertido agregar pompas de jabón y espuma en cantidades industriales para inundar de espuma y burbujas la habitación entera, realmente creí que Briggid tomaría sus maletas y se iría chillando histérica hacia el horizonte — Decía Sarah sonriendo melancólicamente mientras su expresión tomaba ese aire ausente de aquellos que veían al pasado. — Ellos tenían apenas dos años y recuerdo a Briggid chillar hasta los cielos y corriendo ente la espuma aterrada porque Jaden " _podía caer dentro de la tina y ahogarse_ ", Brianna " _podía inhalar agua jabonosa o peor, podían quemarse si el agua caliente estaba abierta_ ", fue una suerte que estuviera cerca y atrapara a Briggid antes de que posiblemente se fracturara la cadera al pisar una barra de jabón, la mujer ama a nuestros hijos y es una fiera protectora de ellos, jamás los dañaría.

— Entonces debo más a la mujer de lo que creía — Respondió Jareth mirándola pensativo.

— En realdad si… le debemos mucho — Dijo Sarah dedicándole una sonrisa que le corto el aliento antes de recoger las tazas con los personajes de "Plaza Sésamo" y llevarlas junto al enorme plato vacío de galletas hasta el fregadero donde procedió a lavarlas.

— ¿A dónde va la mujer? — Preguntó Jareth.

— Todos los años se toma un mes o dos de vacaciones y se va a _Dublín_ donde aún tiene familia, así que ahora que los chicos están de vacaciones si nos quedamos en casa o no, me tomo unas " _vacaciones_ " de mi negocio y ella viaja — Explico ella colocando la última taza a escurrir mirándolo mientras se secaba las manos con el paño de cocina más cercano.

— Hnnn ¿Entonces Sarah querida… donde voy a dormir, en tu cama? — Pregunto el pícaramente secretamente esperanzado.

— Mas quisieras _Goblin súper desarrollado,_ dormirás en la habitación de invitados al lado de la habitación de invitados _al final_ pasillo, frente a la habitación de Toby, macho listo te van a llevar las hormigas de "tonto" ¿Verdad? — Respondió Sarah después de soltar una profunda e inadvertidamente "sensual" carcajadas que hizo estragos en los nervios a flor de piel del rey Goblin.

— Ahhh mala mujer, tenía que intentarlo — Respondió el a su vez riendo por lo bajo de dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

— Ja. Ja. Ja. _Que gracioso_ — Soltó Sarah dedicándole una mirada afilada antes de dar un profundo suspiro — Ven vamos a sacar _**tus**_ cosas de _**MI**_ habitación… y eso incluye tu condenado sillón — Añadió saliendo de la cocina seguida de la carcajada masculina de Jareth y segundos después cuando el salió tras ella, el seguía riendo por lo bajo.

Cuando Sarah entro a su habitación lo primero que destello y _REALMENTE_ destelló ( _a causa de las incontables piedras preciosas oro y plata de la decoración_ ) ante sus ojos fueron los dos _GIGANTESCOS_ baúles _inocentemente_ ordenandos uno junto al otro frente a su cama y no le quedo más que volverse a ver boquiabierta a Jareth que la observaba sin ninguna vergüenza haciéndola contener a tiempo un gemido audible y posiblemente un par de auto-bofetadas que la ayudaran a centrarse y dejar de babear sobre el patéticamente.

— ¿En serio Jareth? — Pregunto Sarah gesticulando hacia los baúles.

— ¿Qué… si estoy viajando ligero de atuendos, botas, zapatillas de baile, joyería, guantes, accesorios y ropa interior para algunas ocasiones en las que no puedo estar como de costumbre — Dijo el en tono demasiado inocente para ser tomado en serio ganándose una mirada perpleja de Sarah que boqueo un par de veces antes de volverse a ver una vez más los baúles sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello y bajo el cuello de su camisa mientras el se felicitaba mentalmente dándose una palmadita en la espalada por haberla hecho sonrojase tan hermosamente y darle a su mente la imagen mental de el por allí sin ropa interior ( _que era como a él le gustaba por ser cómodo y era bueno que ella lo supiera demonios_ )

— ¿Sabes qué? Simplemente olvídalo… solo agarra tus cosas y sal de mi habitación ahora — Dijo Sarah recuperando el temple de golpe y señalando los dos ostentosos baúles y luego por ultimo pero no menos importante, su masculino _"sillón_ " invadiendo su habitación.

— Pero Sarah cariño… esto pesa, soy un rey no puedo estar por allí cargando baúles — Señalo Jareth en tono jocoso — ¿Qué diría la corte su se entera que me haces trabajar como un plebeyo?

— Tu corte me importa un rábano azul, rey, plebeyo o mendigo vas a cargar los condenados baúles y el sillón y vas a sacarlo de mi habitación ahora mismo Jareth — Dijo Sarah dedicándole una mirada que no dejaba dudas que ella estaba pensándose seriamente en cumplir su amenaza con el condenado atizador de hierro.

— Ohhhh pero sería más fácil que me dejaras dormir aquí… o me permitieras hacer uso de mis habilidades para llevarlos a la habitación que preparaste para mí — Dijo el jocosa y sensualmente.

— Ok ya basta de tus juegos Jareth, toma tus cosas y vamos a tu habitación donde te cambiaras esa camisa y el chaleco por algo menos llamativo y más _común_ y donde dormirás _cada-ves-que-vengas-de-visita_ y deja de darle largas, _NO_ vas a dormir en _MI_ cama conmigo y definitivamente _NO_ vas a hacer _MAGIA_ en esta casa hasta que _YO_ te diga que _PUEDES_ y es mi última palabra — Dijo Sarah tratando de no estallar en carcajadas ante la expresión de perro apaleado de Jareth.

— Bueno… puedo trabajar con eso, realmente no tenía planeado " _dormir_ " — Dijo Jareth en tono jocoso.

— ¿Y exactamente que tenías planeado Jareth? Permíteme recordarte que no tengo dieciocho, ni soy joven y estúpida así que ¿ _Qué planeabas exactamente_? — Siseó Sarah tensa como una cuerda de violín.

— Solo estaba bromeando Sarah… sé que por mucho que te desee eché todo a perder y tendría que ganar de nuevo tu confianza y demostrarte que no estoy jugando para que me des una oportunidad nuevamente y no creo que sea algo que me vayas a dar fácilmente — Dijo Jareth de inédito percatándose de su error a tiempo de retroceder y corregir antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

— Solo toma tus cosas y vamos Jareth, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo y los niños ya deben de estar listos — Dijo Sarah dando un suspiro agotado mientras lo guiaba fuera de su habitación después de verlo cargar uno de los condenados baúles de la discordia como si no pesará más que Brianna. ( _Confirmando que en efecto el SI había traído el sillón/trono hasta allí a través del espejo_ ) mientras lo guiaba a la habitación que había preparado para el justo al lado de la habitación de Toby.

Ella sabía que no debería sorprenderle que Jareth intentara ese acercamiento, después de todo los Fae eran posesivos con sus amantes y no se extrañaría de que Jareth le dijera que ellos AUN eran amantes sin importar las circunstancias en las que se unieron Y separaron casi cinco años atrás, sabía que para él el hecho de no haberla tocado desde la primera y única vez no suponía ninguna diferencia, mas eso no quería decir que ella simplemente iba a echarse sobre su espalada y dejarlo hacer lo que deseara con ella. _No señor una cosa es estar enamorada y otra es ser completamente estúpida y después de lo que pasé con él la primera vez no puedo darme el lujo de ser estúpida, menos cuando mis hijos y Toby están de por medio… Danú si tan solo fuera feo y estúpido…_ Pensaba Sarah haciéndolo entrar a la habitación decorada en tonos azul rey, madera oscura y los toques justos de blanco y plateado en el tapizado de seda pintado a mano con el escudo de armas de su familia entre los cientos de flor de Liz.

— ¿Vas a arroparme por las noches también Sarah querida? — Preguntó Jareth dejando el baúl al pie de la cama de cuatro postes con cortinajes azul rey y sábanas blancas, azul, negro y plata.

— No… tú vas a arropar a tus hijo y yo me arropo sola gracias, lo que sí puedo darte es una rica taza de té para que te mantenga caliente si la chimenea o la calefacción fallan. — Respondió ella antes de salir de la habitación riendo como una hiena ante la expresión contrariada de Jareth.

 _Sip ese fin de semana (el primero de muchos) prometía ser una locura total y sabía que no tardaría mucho en extenderse ahora que Jareth tenía en su conocimiento sobre las vacaciones escolares de los niños, así que ella simplemente rogaba al cielo que cuando las clases iniciaran de nuevo ella aun estuviera cuerda y sobre todo no estuviera babeando sobre (o bajo) el_ pensaba Sarah entrando a su baño con toda la intención de tomar una ducha rápida antes de salir con toda la familia a llevar a Briggid al terminal de autobuses y de allí a pasar tiempo de calidad en familia.

=== I O F ===

Frente al espejo ahora _sólido_ si tenías en cuenta su superficie de plata liquida en constante movimiento y de una intrincada belleza el hombre sabio miraba una y otra vez a la joven mujer entrelazar su mano con la del rey goblin mientras este cantaba para ella una hermosa canción de amor en el leguaje ancestral fae, bailando dentro de un circulo, de un circulo, de un circulo de hadas, con las joyas de la familia adornándola.

El hombre sabio echo la cabeza hacia un lado sabiendo que nadie estaba en aquel rincón del laberinto levanto ligeramente máscara de goblin sobre su rostro y sonrió malicioso sosteniendo en su mano un tubo de labial rojo olvidado allí por la joven que había comido el melocotón y olvidado, bailado en brazos del rey goblin y al bebe recordado, recuperado al bebé, vencido al rey y al mundo mortal retornado.

" _Porque lo que nadie parecía recordar, era que una doncella había_ _ **entregado**_ _su anillo, al laberinto, y este había_ _ **aceptado**_ _su anillo e inadvertida_ _ **petición**_ _, que esta había_ _ **comido**_ _de su fruto y_ _ **bailado**_ _con el rey del castillo en un_ _ **baile de fantasía**_ _rodeada de hadas y_ _ **dentro**_ _de sus círculos, entre sus brazos "_ _ **piel con piel**_ _" y este había_ _ **cantado**_ _para ella mientras giraban uno en brazos del otro una_ _ **canción de amor**_ _en la antigua poderosa y mágica_ _ **lengua**_ _de los fae sellando así sus destinos, y cuando el había yacido con ella vertiendo su simiente en ella quien dio vida a su semilla simplemente completó un circulo entre ellos sagrado e irrompible y cuando el rey había_ _ **herido**_ _a la_ _ **campeona y reina**_ _del laberinto este enfurecido se había_ _ **cerrado**_ _a cal y canto y el nacimiento de sus hijos fueron el_ _ **catalizador**_ _para destruir una_ _ **milenaria maldición**_ _y eran el fruto de la_ _ **bendición de Danú**_ _sobre la unión de los dos"_

 _Ahhhh pero alguien sí que lo sabía, y desde que recibiera el anillo y la petición había reído de buena gana y esperado el principio del fin que poco a poco se acercaba._

 _El esperaba estar allí para ver sus rostros, para escucharlos declamar su horro y desdén como en antaño… Esperaba estar allí para verlo caer bajo el pie de una mujer nacida mortal pero destinada como otra antes que ella a su mundo, ella quien sería el puente de aquellas elegidas por Danú y bendecidas con regalos que estaban siendo llamados a Avalon desde hacía milenios y la estupidez de unos, las habían alejadas de su mundo mientras este se marchitaba lentamente a la espera de la llegada de las bendiciones de la Diosa Danú._

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 _Atte: La autora_


	21. Cap 21: Peligro… Rey goblin en Limerick

Los personajes del laberinto y su historia original _lamentablemente_ no me pertenecen (En especial Jareth T_T) La trama de este fic y el resto de los personajes que menciono fuera de los esperados del casting de la película/libro original " _ **Inside the Labyrinth**_ " son originales de mi sobrecargada imaginación, con la sola excepción de " _ **Titania y Oberón**_ " por razones _obvias_. Este fic es un **Jareth/Sarah** y para el momento de la publicación del primer capítulo debo señalar que ya está completamente terminado y a la espera de su publicación. _Si no les gusta la pareja simplemente elijan otra historia, si no les gusta el estilo entonces elijan otro autor_ , agradecería leer sus opiniones gracias.

Dedico este fic principalmente a la memoria del siempre amado David Bowie quien me enseñó muy joven porque los _"odiosos y molestos_ " chicos existían (en especial en esos pantalones de montar apretados XDDD) salve a eterno Rey Goblin que ha regresado a su reino en el Underground donde sigue derrochando su encanto.

" _ **Es difícil mirarlo y no amarlo a pesar de todo lo que sufrí, eso me convierte en una completa masoquista idiota lo sé, mas no puedo hacer mucho, simplemente como el amanecer no puedo evitarlo, a veces pienso que de alguna manera él se quedó con una parte de mi, una parte de mi alma y de mi corazón y por eso no puedo, ni he podido odiarlo… puede que sea verdad o puede que sea solo yo inventándome excusas baratas para no reconocer lo patética que soy en lo que al rey goblin… Jareth respecta... típico.**_

 _ **Lo amo, es el padre de mis hijos y el único hombre… macho… fae (DEMONIOS LO QUE SEA) que he permitido en mi vida, no soy mi madre no espero una fila de hombres que me adoren, vamos ni siquiera espero que "él" me adore solo… mi corazón no permite a otro hombre ocupar su lugar, aunque no pienso decirle eso ni loca, sería mi fin en sus manos.**_

 _ **Dios… simplemente no pudiste enviarme a alguien fácil de olvidar hummm? Nooop solo lo más exótico para Sorcha O'Reilly así no se olvidara tan fácil (nótese el sarcasmo)… y bueno después de leer varios diarios de la familia, comprendo que este encuentro entre Jareth y yo simplemente se veía venir, aun así… ¿No habían seguido otras antes que yo con sus vidas después de mentirse por años sobre sus atracciones hacia seres mágicos? (divinos decían muchas) entonces ¿Por qué diablos yo simplemente no puedo pasar la maldita pagina?**_

 _ **Lo amo, pero eso no quiere decir que desee ponerme a su merced y sufrir como los condenados una vez más, esta vez no puedo darme ese lujo.**_

 **Sorcha O'Reilly**

 **Cap. 21: Peligro… Rey goblin en Limerick.**

Sarah finalmente bajó de su habitación, cartera en mano y lista para llevar a Briggid al terminal de autobuses, y luego seguir su camino y _por un par de horas_ llevara los niños y a Jareth al centro comercial donde estaba ubicado el salón de video juegos favoritos de sus hijos ( _y ahora también Toby_ ) para luego ir a la pastelería a echarle un ojo a su negocio ( _porque el que no cuida lo que tiene, a pedir se queda y ella ODIABA pedir, después de todo ¿No se había esforzado al máximo para evitar tener que depender de otros? La respuesta era "_ _ **SI DEMONIOS SIIII**_ _" y ella evitaría a toda costa estar en esa posición, mucho más aun cuando sus hijos, Toby, Briggid y sus empleados dependían de ella, así que_ _ **DEBIA**_ _cuidar su fuente de ingresos_ _ **PRINCIPAL-CASI-UNICA**_ )

Si todo iba como esperaba y nada los desviaba, regresarían a comer en casa justo para un almuerzo tardío y con _MUCHA_ suerte ( _MUCHÍSIIIMA_ ) una o dos horas de siesta para sus hijos y Toby mientras ella ganaba tiempo adelantando algunas tareas domesticas y un par de asuntos de negocio y fuera hora de iniciar los preparativos de la cena, ( _Después de todo la noche de hamburguesas requería de MUCHO trabajo extra teniendo en cuenta que debía preparar el pan para esa noche y aún tendría que atender las muchas necesidades extras de su negocio por teléfono_ ) su trabajo _**NUNCA**_ terminaba.

Por lo general Sarah trataba de evitar ese tipo de salidas, pues era en estas cuando ella ( _y estaba segura que sus hijos y ahora Toby también_ ) podían sentir la presión de la estricta dieta que dominaba sus vidas aplastarlos y acabar en algunas ocasiones con el buen humor de todos; pues ellos no podían simplemente parar en cualquier lugar y comer hasta hartarse, so pena de enfermar y por ello sus salidas _SIEMPRE_ eran cortas y _siempre_ obedeciendo el plan fijo de comer en casa ( _o llevar su propia comida aislándolos del resto_ ) afortunadamente sus hijos no reclamaban o se quejaban, y para suerte de sus hijos ( _modestia aparte claro está_ ) ella era una cocinera entusiasta y creativa, dispuesta a hacer versiones de todo lo que ellos querían comer, sin el riesgo de intoxicarse y enfermar.

Al llegar a la sala Sarah no se extrañó de ver que solo Brianna la esperaba casi rebotando de la emoción, sus hijos eran muy sociables ( _demasiado_ ) y teniendo en cuenta _**QUIEN**_ era el padre, ella ya se había acostumbrado al exuberante entusiasmo con el que sus hijos tomaban las salidas ( _incluso al mercado_ ) y por supuesto _**las fiestas,**_ de los que eran luz, alma, corazón y centro de atención ( _para su resignada consternación_ ) después de todo " _lo que se HEREDA no de hurta"_ ¿verdad? Pues sus hijos, sus hermosos y amados hijos, eran el _VIVO_ y _FIEL_ ( _tal vez demasiado fiel para su gusto y paz mental_ ) ejemplo de ese viejo y _MUY_ cierto dicho.

— Mami, mamiii vamos, vamos, vamoooossss — Decía Brianna botando de arriba abajo en su vestido de mini falda azul marino, con mallas gris paloma claro y camisa manga larga blanca con volantes a juego con el vestido y zapatos tipo bailarina a juego, agitando la larga trenza en la que Briggid había tejido sus larguísimos cabellos con cintas azul marino y blanco que se bamboleada de un lado a otro salvajemente con cada brinco entusiasta de su princesa.

— Ya, ya estoy aquí así que vamos cariño, _al infinito y más allá_ — Respondió Sarah teatralmente sonriéndole a su hija quien de inmediato le devolvió la sonrisa con salvaje alegría, se colgó de su mano y empezó a arrastrarla al auto donde Sarah tuvo que detenerse un segundo respirar _MUY_ profundamente y apretar con fuerza ( _casi dolorosa_ ) los labios, solo para no humillarse a sí misma y no estallar ( _y MUY posiblemente rodar por el suelo_ ) en escandalosas carcajadas, al ver a Briggid sentada con su acostumbrada y digna calma casi destilando " _realeza_ ", en su puesto habitual como si nada del otro mundo pasara, mientras Jareth le taladraba el cráneo con una afilada mirada rencorosa desde el asiento de atrás _del de los niños_. — Bien… vamos pues.

— Yayyyyy — Soltó su hija subiéndose a la van con la ayuda de Toby y sentándose de inmediato en su puesto colocándose como de costumbre su cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Cómo lograste que se sentara allá atrás? — Preguntó Sarah apenas se subió a la Van, en un susurro bajo mirando a Jareth por el retrovisor dándole una genuina mirada acusadora, mientras sus masculinos y _condenadamente_ perfectos labios se fruncían en un puchero indignado, ella no tenía que volverse a mirarlo para _SABER_ que en ese momento él estaba de brazos cruzados, con la orgullosa cabeza erguida con una ligera inclinación hacia la izquierda, en plena pose de _niño malcriado_ acompañando el infantil puchero. ( _Que desmentía por completo que de hecho era un adulto… un SEXY y MUY sensual macho Fae adulto_ )

— Ohhh eso… nada importante muchacha, solo le di al pícaro bellaco un resumen _MUY_ bien detallado de un procedimiento de _vasectomía_ rudimentaria usando de instrumento de ejemplo, a un viejo y oxidado cuchillo de hierro que está en el granero, _y_ _listo_ … _como la seda_ — Respondió en susurros la anciana con un aire de digna malicia y sus ojos sonriendo con genuina picardía y camaradería hacia Sarah que la miraba sorprendida y bastante divertida con la magistral jugada de la anciana.

— Hnnn lo tendré en cuenta — Susurró Sarah riendo por lo bajo y echando a su Van a andar, recordando que pronto tendría que llevarla con los O'Malley por su chequeo, estaba segura de que Murphy después de su luna de miel estaría feliz de darle su revisión a su _bebé de cuatro ruedas,_ lo cual quería decir que se quedaría sin auto por varios días… _Bueno Sorcha O'Reilly te quedaras sin auto por unos días y te aseguraras de que todo esté bien y evitaras accidentes_ Se dijo así misma tratando inútilmente de convencerse mientras maniobraba el auto y los niños jugaban " _veo_ , _veo_ " mientras atravesaban las calles de _Limerick_ hacia la terminal de autobuses, ignorando olímpicamente la nube negra que cubría a Jareth al no salirse con la suya y dejando a un lado la perspectiva de quedarse sin auto cuando su negocio y sus asuntos personales dependían tanto de él.

¿ _Realmente debería acariciar la idea de adquirir un auto "solo" para su negocio que pudiera usar de "emergencias" cuando tuviera a su bebe en la gigantescas y habilidosas manos de Murphy-hijo?_ Seeep… lo cual significaba una larga y tediosa conversación con su contador y un lindo crédito nuevo que incluiría un vehículo para su negocio, era una suerte que su linda esquina contara con un acogedor callejón con una pequeña zona de descarga y tres puestos de estacionamiento delimitado con un pesado portón de acero de unos buenos tres metros de alto estilo gótico, donde por lo general estacionaba ella y algún que otro proveedor de mercancía o aspirante a proveedor, los clientes usaban el estacionamiento dos cuadras más abajo, pues no estaba dispuesta a ser responsable de los bienes de otros, sus propias responsabilidades eran suficientes para enloquecer a cualquiera como para tomar la carga de lo que le sucediera a los autos de sus clientes en _SU_ pequeño estacionamiento de tres puestos.

Veinte minutos después llegaron a la estación de autobuses y luego de Sarah comprar el ticket de salida y ayudar a Briggid a ubicar su autobús, la anciana les dio un apretado abrazo a los tres niños, una mirada penetrante a Jareth que para su absoluta incredulidad, se volvió un poco más gris y diminuto ante sus ojos.

— Och muchacha… trata de no tener un par de gemelos más en mi ausencia — Susurró la anciana en tono hosco pero risueño mientras la abrazaba.

— ¿QUUEEEEEE? — Chilló Sarah sin poder contenerse ignorando las miradas curiosas de la gente alrededor de ella y el profundo sonrojo en su rostro, maldiciendo a _TODOS_ y cada uno de sus antepasados una vez más, por _ESA_ particular e irritante razón.

— Lo que escuchaste mujer… los primeros dos no aparecieron mientras jugaban " _ajedrez_ " o " _parchís_ " ¿verdad? — Siguió la anciana ignorando a Sarah boquear estupefacta como un pez fuera del agua. — ¡Bahhh! Deja de boquear Sorcha, es de mal gusto, además muchacha… Ese macho no te va a dejar ir, te mira como si apenas pudiera contenerse de convertirte en abeja reina con un solo _zángano_ rey, además estas perdida chica, ese macho esta como le da la gana — Añadió la mujer mayor agitando su bolso de _patchwork_ que tintineó alegremente como burlándose de ella, mientras Sarah la miraba estupefacta con la boca abierta.

— ¡Bri…Briggid! — Soltó Sarah escandalizada y sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo y conteniendo las ganas de cubrirse el rostro con las manos o mirar escandalizada hacia donde Jareth estaba seguramente lanzándole alguna mirada curiosa y sensual ( _porque el condenado macho de alguna manera se las arreglaba para ser sensual en TODO lo que hiciera y para su eterna consternación él la afectaba, y eso la irritaba en demasía es decir ¿Dónde estaba el respeto por si misma? Ahhh ya, había desaparecido apenas apareció vistiendo ESOS condenados pantalones de montar MUY apretados… DEMONIOS…estaba pérdida, ¿A quién engañaba?)_

— _Ay si claro_ … la mujer esta _vieja_ por lo tanto esta ciega y muerta ¿ _hnn_? — Dijo Briggid con un deje sarcástico. — Una vez fui una joven moza rompe corazones muchacha y tú vas a aprender que hay cosas que ni la edad borra, y esta anciana siempre tuvo buen ojo, mi Darrick que en paz descanse podía poner a correr a tu macho cualquier día de la semana, así que si digo que _"esta como le da la gana"_ , es que lo está y punto… así procura no traer otro par de bebes en mi ausencia. _Solo digo_ — Añadió la mujer lanzándole una mirada conocedora y dejándola con la boca abierta mientras subía riéndose como una hiena desquiciada al autobús, dejándola allí petrificada.

¿ _Qué demonios había sido eso, que había sucedido y en qué mundo paralelo o realidad alterna había ido a parar sin notarlo_? Porque que Briggid… _**SU**_ _**BRIGGID**_ le soltara aquella lluvia de perlas no era _normal_ … ni cosa de todos los días, así que ¿ _Cómo explicaba lo que acababa de ocurrir_? Era lo único que podía pensar Sorcha en ese momento.

— Hnnn… mami…. ¿Si sabes que el bus de la abuela Bri ya se fue verdad? Hace rato… — Dijo Jaden tomando la mano de Sarah, minutos después sacándola de su trance.

— _Si_ … si cariño lo siento, mi mente se fue de viaje sin mí — Dijo Sarah mirando a su hijo y cuidándose de no " _ver_ " hacia donde Jareth estaba sensualmente recostado del muro que señalaba la ruta del bus que acababa de partir, atrayendo la atención de todas las mujeres del lugar y para su completa incredulidad la de algunos hombres también.

— Ahora que estás de regreso… ¿Podemos ir a ese salón de juego hermana? — Preguntó Toby emocionado ante la perspectiva de visitar una vez más, un lugar parecido al que había conocido durante su viaje a _Loop Head_ , cuando liberaron las cenizas de su padre.

— Claro chico listo… _¡Fila india tropa, y marchando al auto!_ — Respondió Sarah riéndose por lo bajo cuando los tres niños de obedecieron de inmediato riéndose como diablillos y avanzando por el lugar bajo las indulgentes y divertidas miradas de los adultos.

— ¿Qué te dijo la _sanguinaria_ mujer que te alteró tanto? — Preguntó Jareth finalmente cuando su curiosidad lo venció ( _y no era que él no había tratado de escuchar en vano la conversación de las mujeres, pero los susurros eran tan bajos que para su consternación no se les entendía nada)_

— ¿heeeem? — Soltó Sarah con los ojos como platos y un monumental sonrojo. — _¡NADA!_ — Soltó demasiado rápidamente. — Absolutamente nada _de nada_ , por nada — Añadió atropelladamente apurando el paso para alcanzar a los niños que iban prácticamente corriendo.

— Hnnn… ¿ _nada_ hem? — Murmuró Jareth inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado mientras seguía a Sarah y a los niños de cerca, notando como las miradas _demasiado_ apreciativas de la mayoría de los hombres que miraban a _SU_ Sarah y dejando ir suficiente magia como para hacerlos " _tropezarse_ " y algunos incluso _golpearse_ " _fuerte_ " contra lo que fuera y dejaran de ver a _SU_ Sarah para atender sus lesiones menores, mientras él por su parte sonreía entre dientes y la seguía de cerca, después de todo él estaba _atado_ de hacer daño alguno a las personas _bajo la protección_ de Sarah, pero eso _no incluía_ al resto del mundo en especial aquellos _imberbes_ que miraban a _SU_ Sarah de _ESA_ manera, y poco importaba que ellos estuvieran " _técnicamente_ " separados… él era un fae _egoísta_ y _posesivo_ y esta mujer era completamente " _SUYA_ " y eso era lo único que importaba.

— Vamos Jareth no te atrases — Dijo Sarah mirándolo por encima de su hombro un momento cruzando sus miradas durante un instante antes de volverse a ver a los niños a los que ambos estaban siguiendo, avanzar riéndose por lo bajo en fila india y sin pausa hacia el auto.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Jareth volvió a leer la publicidad en la cara izquierda del vehículo con atención antes de ayudar a los niños a subir y finalmente subir al auto en el asiento _JUNTO_ a Sarah decidiendo que le preguntaría a Sarah aquella elección de nombre para su negocio _luego_ , por ahora quería relajarse y disfrutar de aquella salida con los niños y ella.

=== I O F ===

— Esa mujer es un demonio — Murmuró Jareth mirando a Sarah contener la risa que podía ver reflejada con claridad en sus ojos verde esmeralda, que le dedicaban una mirada por el espejo antes de mirar el camino.

— Briggid es un _amor_ de mujer, solo tiene un humor… _exótico_ y hay que saberla llevar, además tienes suerte de que ella no aplicara esas prácticas sobre ti apenas te vio Jareth… ella conoce nuestra historia y no es que confíe en ti más que yo — Admitió Sarah sin permitirse sentir pena por la sobra que cruzó la expresión de Jareth, era muy cierto puede que ella lo amara, pero ¿Podía confiar en él? Aun no lo sabía.

— Supongo que me lo merezco — Admitió el a regañadientes, sintiendo el incómodo sentimiento de la vergüenza caer sobre el como una loza de hierro colado.

— Danos tiempo Jareth… — Solo dijo Sarah con calma mientras entraban a la fila de autos que esperaba turno para entrar al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

— ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí… tienen una fiesta? — Preguntó Jareth desviando su atención hacia la fila de autos frente a ellos y los que estaban detrás.

— Es un centro comercial Jareth, siempre hay gente entrando y saliendo, en el Día se San Patricio hay mucha más gente que hoy, esto es solo el tráfico " _normal_ " de gente durante los fines de semana, por lo general durante alguna fiesta, el lugar esta tan lleno que es el infierno en la tierra venir a comprar cualquier cosa… sobre todo porque es casi imposible encontrar lugar donde estacionar — Explicó Sarah con calma avanzando hasta el expendedor de tickets, presionando el botón correspondiente y tomando el ticket antes de avanzar, todo aquello bajo la atenta mirada de Jareth que observaba todo con atención, obviamente aprendiendo de las extrañas costumbres de los mortales, pues el solo había tenido contacto extra con su mundo durante su corta " _relación_ " con ella y había mucho que el desconocía y debía aprender para poder mezclarse con el resto con éxito.

— ¿Ese papel tiene alguna utilidad? — Pregunto Jareth viéndola maniobrar el auto por el lugar repleto de autos.

— Con este papel pago el estacionamiento y sin el no puedo sacar mi auto de este lugar, lo que en teoría debería impedir que roben mi Van — Explicó Sarah casi bailando de la alegría al ver un auto saliendo y dejando un puesto libre justo al lado del ascensor, el cual tomó con rapidez, pues no estaba por debajo de nadie quitarle el puesto de estacionamiento a otro cuando el centro comercial estaba lleno como en ese momento.

— Extraño… pero supongo que para ustedes tiene sentido — Dijo Jareth sin comprender aun la razón por la que ella debía pagar por un inútil papel ni como este impediría que alguien robara su vehículo y preguntándose si entre las restricciones de magia que tenía estaba la " _debida protección_ " de vehículos y propiedades… él tendría que estudiar eso a fondo, por ahora observaría y aprendería algo más sobe el mundo en el que _SU_ Sarah y sus hijos vivían.

— Tiene sentido créeme — Aseguró Sarah apagando el motor y guardando el papel dentro de su monedero, antes de volverse a ver a los niños.

— Bien pequeños pitufos, iremos al centro de juegos así que las reglas — Dijo Sarah mirando a sus hijos y a Toby.

— No debemos salir del local — Dijo Toby de inmediato mirándola con seriedad atípica en un niño tan joven.

— No debemos pedir monedas o tickets a otros — Dijo Jaden colaborando con la lista de reglas mientras sonreía con gesto pícaramente culpable, sabiendo que él había hecho eso antes y de allí había nacido aquella regla en particular.

— No debemos ir con extraños y estar siempre a la vista — Dijo Brianna aportando su propia regla después de varios extravíos de su parte.

— Y si alguien quiere ir al sanitario vienen directo hasta mí _y nadie más_ — Añadió Sarah con calma — Muy bien… no tengo que repetir " _LA_ " regla ¿hnn? — agrego lanzándoles una mirada a los tres niños que tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse de vergüenza.

— ¿Cuál regla? — Preguntó Jareth curioso por la reacción de los tres niños.

— Nada de usar sus " _habilidades extras_ " para ganar en los juegos o influenciar a alguien a irse para ellos poder jugar… tienen que esperar su turno como todo el mundo — Dijo Sarah con calma — Y eso te incluye rey Goblin… — Añadió bajando del auto sin molestarse en ver la mirada ultrajada de Jareth o las risas resignadas de los tres niños.

— heyyy eso no es justo — Respondió el con indignada fluidez logrando que ella lo mirara por segunda vez directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

— Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber, que la vida no es justa Jareth… fuiste tú quien me enseñó esa regla en particular la edad de quince años y luego me la recordaste tres años después — Respondió ella seriamente cerrando la puerta del conductor prácticamente en el guapo rostro del macho fae que la miraba con un deje de clara vergüenza y comprensión mientras apretaba sus labios en una fina línea.

Tras ayudar a bajar a los niños y activar la alama de su bebe de cuatro ruedas y doble tracción, Sarah se adentró al lugar con Jareth avanzando justo a su lado y sin aparente intención de apartarse de ella, trayendo de inmediato a su mente las palabras de Briggid y haciéndola sonrojarse mientras se obligaba no pensar en eso.

Mientras avanzaban por los amplios pasillos llenos de gente que iba y venía, Sarah no pudo evitar observar las diferentes reacciones de hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las edades reaccionar al magnetismo natural de Jareth, pues si de por si sus hijos siempre llamaban la atención a donde iban, Jareth que era un metro noventa y cinco de macho fae, era como un luminoso faro en medio de la multitud y cuando Sarah contó a la cuarta mujer chocar contra una pared (o bote de basura) decidió que tal vez aquella había sido una idea terrible y lamentablemente conforme avanzaban hasta el centro de juegos de videos confirmó sus terribles sospechas, cuando se les empezó a hacer más difícil avanzar entre la marea de " _fanáticas_ " que los rodeaban.

— Media noche, pruebe nuestro nuevo perfume " _Media noche_ " — Escucharon decir a una mujer antes de que lloviera sobre ellos una nube de perfume tan fuerte que le hicieron brotar lagrimas a Sarah y estornudar a Toby incontrolablemente mientras los gemelos lanzaban miradas alarmadas a su madre y cubrirse la nariz de inmediato, buscando una salida entre el mar de gente y el apestoso aroma.

— Por todos los d… duendes del mundo… ¿Qué rayos es eso? — Dijo Jareth furioso lanzándole una mirada oscura a la impulsadora que lo miraba embelesada sosteniendo precariamente una enorme botella de perfume en sus manos ignorando la furiosa mirada de Jareth a favor del resto de él, haciendo que Sarah pusiera los ojos en blanco y bufara, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando trago otra bocanada del perfume.

— Están promocionando un nuevo perfume — Dijo Sarah entregándoles a cada niño un amplio pañuelo de los colores preferidos por ellos, antes de volverse hacia la mujer y chascar los dedos cuando esta la ignoró olímpicamente hasta tener su atención. — Chica… rocías de perfume _solo_ a aquellos que te pidan probarlo y no a todo el mundo, mira a mis hijos — Dijo Sarah en tono seco y cargado de tal autoridad que la mujer se volvió a ver a los niños tan rápido que Sarah casi podía jurar que había escuchado los huesos del largo cuello de la impulsadora crujir con aquella repentina acción.

— Lo sientooooo — Dijo la mujer avergonzada al ver los tres pares de ojos llorosos y enrojecidos.

— Ok… solo deja de bañar a la gente con ese… perfume… que por cierto, realmente es muy fuerte, si lo fabrican ustedes deberían de suavizarlo un poco o producirán reacciones alérgicas en masa y una bonita demanda. — Dijo Jareth empujando a Sarah lejos de la mujer maniática con la botella de veneno para los sentidos, sin ver o importarle la expresión afligida de la mujer mientras se alejaba con Sarah y los niños.

— ¿Todo bien pitufillos? — Preguntó Sarah tratando de controlar las ganas de chillar de pánico al sentir las manos de Jareth sobre ella y quitárselas de encima, poco le importaba que estuvieran en lo bajo de su espalda el arco de electricidad instantánea al contacto no era una que pudiera controlar.

— Sip… pero alguien tendrá una diminuta lluvia de escarcha por un rato — Dijo Jaden avergonzado levantando su pañuelo verde hoja con una buena espolvoreada de escarcha tornasol junto a Brianna con su pañuelo rosa en las mismas condiciones dedicándole una mirada miserable junto a Toby.

— Hnnn… con suerte no se darán cuenta o no lo asociara con ustedes, ¿No está el arlequín _ese_ , ofreciendo maquillaje escarchado en este piso? — Dijo Sarah mirando alrededor buscando al horrible payaso que posiblemente había sido protagonista de las pesadillas de los niños de Limerick desde el inicio se su " _carrera_ " y al que ella secretamente comparaba con el " _payaso del infierno_ " de la película " _SPAWN_ "

— Esa " _cosa_ " esta allá — Señaló Jareth hacia el lado opuesto en el que Sarah estaba buscando, señalando con su barbilla hacia donde el hombre disfrazado de " _payaso_ " de terror ofrecía globos a una espantada criatura que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y lo miraba con enormes ojos marrones y aterrados.

— Terrible — Dijo Sarah viendo a la niña chillar a todo pulmón y esconderse detrás de una apenada y aterrada madre, que sonreía a la fuerza mientras sacaba un puñado de dinero y se lo daba al hombre antes de liberarlo del globo negro con una calavera de pirata en blanco y prácticamente huía en dirección opuesta.

— Eso es perturbador — Señaló Jareth observando todo el drama desplegarse ante ellos.

— Nop, es peor en Halloween… — Dijo Sarah estremeciéndose al recordar como en un toque de " _genialidad_ " y queriendo adecuarse a las temporadas el " _arlequín del infierno_ " alteraba ligeramente su disfraz y maquillaje para hacerlo ver más " _terrorífico_ " ( _como si lo necesitara_ ) espantando a los niños en masa, pero haciendo el día de los adolescentes y los turistas que pagaban para tomarse fotos con él.

— _Danú_ — Silbo Jareth por lo bajo viendo sin mucho problema a lo que ella se refería.

— Scoth Kelly se orino de terror el año pasado cuando chocó con él en Halloween — Dijo Jaden en tono de gravedad pero sin poder ocultar la risa en sus palabras.

— _Jaden_ — Siseó Sarah en tono autoritario haciéndolo pararse firme mirarla avergonzado. — Te recuerdo que Scoth buscaba TU regalo de cumpleaños cuando el infortunado accidente ocurrió — Dijo Sarah dedicándole una mirada penetrante.

— Seeep… ¿Lo siento? — Dijo dedicándole una mirada de perro apaleado.

— Bien… pero deja de hacer eso, Scoth es tu amigo ¿Estamos? — Dijo Sarah conteniendo las ganas de reírse ante la reacción de su hijo al regaño.

— Si mamá… lo siento — Dijo Jaden asintiendo con un deje de gravedad que en un niño de su edad resultaba extraño y muy gracioso de ver, pues parecía estar imitando a algún anciano y no teniendo una reacción _espontánea_ sobre ese tema en particular.

— Bien… ahora en marcha niños, antes de que la marea regrese a tratar de sacarnos el relleno — Dijo Sarah lanzando una mirada a la marea de gente que los rodeaba.

— ¡ _El relleno no, el relleno no_!... aun lo necesitamos — Chilló Brianna escandalizada abrazándose así misma protectoramente mirando alrededor con los ojos como platos buscando a alguien que quisiera " _sacarle_ _el_ _relleno_ " mientras Jared, Jaden Toby y Sarah se reían de buena gana.

=== I O F ===

 _¿En que había estado pensando?... hugggg era obvio que NO había estado pensando mucho_ — Decidió Sarah mirando con una mezcla de consternación e incredulidad a Jareth firmar… _FIRMAR_ otro _**autógrafo**_ a una de las fanáticas locas que le habían salido al paso, creyendo que el condenado macho fae era una estrella de _Rock_ en algún lado del mundo y el siendo pues " _él_ " no había hecho más que sonreír encantado con la atención recibida y había firmado la primera condenada camiseta y ahora a donde iban le salía una " _fanática_ _loca_ " y Sarah ya estaba empezando a cabrearse, no por celos _JAMAS_ por celos… ella _solo_ estaba irritada por que la salida con los niños estaba arruinándose con tanta gente fluctuando alrededor de ellos.

Sarah ya podía ver a Brianna empezar a sonrojarse de furia cada vez que alguna mujer le impedía acercarse a su padre y eso nunca era nada bueno, Brianna era una niña dulce y obediente, pero era una princesa fae de los diminutos pies a la cabeza y este era _SU_ padre y solo lo compartiría con un número _REDUCIDO_ de personas y era obvio que esas mujeres _NO_ estaban en su lista mental, por lo que aquella era una bomba a punto de estallar y lamentablemente no podían darse el lujo de que Brianna convirtiera en rana a la sucia " _resbalosa_ " que tenía las manos sobre el condenado rey goblin en ese momento, al que sentía ganas de abofetear un par de veces ( _pero NO por celos, JAMAS por CELOS_ ) y enviarlo directo a su polvoriento castillo infestado de gallinas negras y goblins borrachos.

— _**Ya basta**_ … — Dijo Sarah poniéndose frente a la siguiente mujer que venía bajándose el escote de por si peligrosamente bajo, mirando a Jareth con ojos depredadores fijos en él, aparentemente con toda la intención de que Jareth le autografiara un pecho, antes de mirarla a ella con un deje de frustración y falsa importancia.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para impedirme acercarme a ese pedazo de hombre? — Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Sarah delos pies a la cabeza con un claro deje de desdén.

— No quieres saberlo _querida_ créeme, ahora les voy a agradecer a _todas_ que se _retiren_ , realmente están arruinando nuestra salida _familiar_ y eso está empezando a irritar a mis hijos y a mí — Dijo Sarah mirando a la mujer pelirroja de bote con digna calma.

— Papiiiii vamos a jugar jockey de mesa con Ginny ¿siiiiii? — Dijo Brianna de inmediato agarrando a Jareth de la mano sin intenciones de dejarlo ir muy pronto y lanzándole una mirada altanera a la condenada pelirroja de frasco que la miró perpleja ante la furia concentrada en la mirada de Brianna.

— Claro _cariño_ … señoras fue un pacer pero _realmente_ deseo que me den espacio para compartir con mi familia — Dijo Jareth extendiendo casualmente su mano, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a Sarah antes de tomar la mano de ella en la suya y arrastrarla con él y Brianna hasta la mesa de juegos, mientras las atónitas y decepcionadas mujeres se dispersaban murmurando por lo bajo y lanzándole miradas de profunda envidia a Sarah.

— Ya puedes _soltarme_ Jareth — Dijo Sarah tensa en su agarre lanzándole una mirada irritada conteniendo las ganas de soltarse de el de un tirón y golpearlo con su cartera " _varias veces_ " ( _preferiblemente hasta desmayarlo y no recordar su propio nombre_ ) _Todo aquel asunto era SU culpa, ¿No podía verse menos… "EL"? es decir nada le costaba tratar de pasar desapercibido, realmente no era necesario que llamara la atención de todo el lugar o ¿sí?_ Apenas aquel pensamiento termino de formarse en su mente Sarah sintió la urgente necesidad de estrellar su rostro contra la palma abierta de su mano ( _varias, MUCHAS veces_ ) y gemir.

Ahora podía confirmar que definitivamente _NO_ estaba pensando para nada este era _EL_ rey _GOBLIN_ , parrandero, arrogante, el alma de las fiestas… por supuesto que no podía atravesar la calle sin llamar la atención de alguna manera… _Dios aquel no era su día_.

— _Ahhh_ pero estamos en una salida familiar querida — Dijo Jareth guiñándole el ojo pícaramente y aun así obligándose a dejar ir su mano.

— Llamaré a Briggid para que me de ese _lindo_ resumen que te dio hoy _querido_ — Dijo Sarah en tono empalagoso haciéndolo palidecer, mientras ella le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y caminaba hacia donde Jaden y Toby le hacían señas llamándola.

— Esa _sanguinaria y malvada_ anciana… — Murmuró Jareth conteniendo un temblor y dejándose arrastrar por su hija al juego que quería compartir con el de buena gana.

=== I O F ===

— Bien… vamos a la pastelería a echar un ojo, buscar algunos dulces y luego vamos a casa… al final ¿Que será hoy, noche de pizza, de hamburguesas, de hot dogs o de pastelitos de jamón y queso o carne? — Dijo Sarah dándoles más de donde elegir teniendo en cuenta que era el primer día del fin de Semana que Jareth compartía con ellos, mientras miraba por el espejo del retrovisor a los niños unir sus cabezas en " _conferencia_ " y luego mirando a Jareth que compartía con ella una mirada de genuina diversión ante las acciones " _cómplices_ " de los tres niños.

— _**Pizza**_ — Soltaron los tres finalmente mirándola con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

— Bien… haremos pizza para la cena —Aprobó Sarah preguntándose como se tomaría Jareth su introducción a la cocina… una cosa si era segura ella estaba tentando su suerte y lo sabía muy bien, pero ¿Cómo resistirse a la tentación a _ESA_ tentación en particular? _Era imposible, estaba perdida y hasta Briggid lo sabía. Demonios_ Pensó resignada mas no dispuesta a entregar sus armas y rendirse sin al menos dar pelea y conteniendo las ganas de hundir su rostro en el volante y gemir.

— ¿Siempre son así las salidas? — Pregunto Jareth curioso, mientras los niños susurraban entre ellos y les lanzaban miradas disimuladas.

— Si obviamos a las fanáticas locas, el robo de premios, la locura del juego de pelea, el juego de baile, la locura del karaoke, el cazador de modelos y la necesidad de llamar a seguridad para ayudarte a salir del sanitario y rescatarte de una violación en masa contigo de victima… si es muy normal — Dijo Sarah sin poder contener la risa mientras Jareth se iba hundiendo más y más bajo su nube negra conforme ella iba añadiendo cosas a la lista.

— No tuve nada que ver con el robo de premios, yo entregue los papelitos coloridos y el hombre me dio ese premio ¿Cómo podía saber que ese necesitaba más papelitos? " _el_ " me lo dio, nunca toque el juego de pelea, así que supongo que mi energía sobrecargo el aparato y bueno " _lluvia de papelitos_ ", el juego de baile fue divertido aunque no me esperaba ese agarrón sorpresa a mi…persona, no dijiste nada de no poder cantar en los juegos, no sé porque este " _caza talento_ " nos persiguió por todo el condenado lugar y me niego a comentar sobre lo último… uno debería poder atender esos " _asuntos_ " sin tener que sufrir semejante _bochorno_ — Dijo Jareth levantando su barbilla tercamente negándose a mirarla mientras Sarah estallaba en carcajadas y el bufaba indignado.

— Ohhh Jareth… disculpa… pero… es muy, _MUY_ gracioso… además no es que fuera tan malo — Decía Sarah apartándose las lágrimas de risa mientras le llegaba el turno de pasar por la taquilla que leería el código de barras de su ticket previamente cancelado para permitirle salir del estacionamiento del centro comercial y seguir su camino.

— Me alegro que alguien lo disfrutara porque yo no… definitivamente no — Dijo Jareth cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de indignación que solo la hizo reír con más fuerza.

— Oh vamos, no seas gruñón eres el rey Goblin tu deberías de ver la gracia de todo esto… aunque yo diría que fue… _justicia divina_ — Dijo Sarah sonriéndole con sinceridad y desarmándolo de inmediato, cuando se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa y solo el sonido del auto detrás de ellos los hizo reaccionar y el momento se perdió mientras Sarah se concentraba en maniobrar el auto sin percatarse de las tres miradas que habían presenciado todo el intercambio, mientras sonreían en silencio entre ellos y seguían planeando su complot en susurros muy bajos.

=== I O F ===

— _Jesus, Maria y Jose_ — Soltó Jane por lo bajo al ver al exquisito hombre ingresar a la pastelería junto a su jefa y a los niños, mirándolo fijamente y estudiando a los niños y a él de inmediato — Jefa… con razón — Dijo Jane mirando a Jareth de los pies a la rubia cabeza.

— ¿Con razón que Jane? — Preguntó Margot deteniéndose en seco al contemplar su línea de visión — Cristo crucificado… — Murmuró perpleja.

— Hey chicas, este es Jareth el padre de mis niños, Jareth esta es Jane O'Rouke y Margot Mckenzie. — Dijo Sarah presentándolos y tratando de no regañar a sus empeladas por mirar al macho fae, como el bombón que el condenado era ( _y ella podía admitirlo sin vergüenza pues negarlo sería aún peor en este caso_ ) — ¿Y bien, como esta todo por aquí? — Añadió con un deje de autoridad cuando sus dos empleadas fallaron en reaccionar.

— Ohhh este, mucho gusto — Dijo Jane atropelladamente antes de desviar su mirada hacia los niños. — Hey chicos, Burke esta rellenando _bombitas_ , si lo piden con _educación_ y esos ojazos estoy segura que les dejara tomar una cada uno, con autorización de su madre… y de su padre… ¿ _de sus padres_? — Añadió mirando a los niños y luego a Sarah.

— Vayan con Marge — Dijo Sarah viendo a la pobre Margot en pleno corto circuito inducido por las feromonas Fae de Jareth y dedicándole una mirada acusadora que el solo respondió levantando sus manos enguantadas con expresión demasiado inocente para creerle. — Bien Jane ¿Qué incendios hay que apagar? — Añadió Sarah dedicándole una última mirada de advertencia a Jareth.

Quien con un elegante y sensual encogimiento de hombros ( _que corto el aliento de una cliente que leía el periódico mientras esperaba su café junto a la máquina de expreso haciéndola hiperventilar mientras lo veía y se abanicaba con su periódico olvidando por completo la lectura a favor del panorama frente a ella_ ) se dedicó a pasear frente a los exhibidores mientras escuchaba a Sarah y a su empelada discutir sobre algún cliente conflictivo y como solucionar las diferentes demandas sin magia, y sin que corriera la sangre por el Rio Shannon ( _lo cual para él era un milagro_ )

Jareth observó el lugar, bien iluminado con exhibidores de acero inoxidable empotrados en madera de pino blanco y planchas gruesas de limpio vidrio de alta resistencia que exhibían como obras de arte los distintos postres creados con dedicada maestría, y estaba seguro que sabían tan bien como se veían, _SU_ Sarah no vendería en su negocio nada de baja calidad, además ella había sido siempre una joven muy dedicada cuando se proponía lograr algo y era obvio para el que aquel lugar había recibido mucho amor y dedicación de parte de _SU_ Sarah, ella tal vez no podía percibirlo pero la magia estaba muy presente en aquel lugar y había mucho " _amor_ " en esa magia, Sarah amaba aquel lugar y el podía ver muy bien porque, aquel lugar se había convertido en el pilar de su nueva vida cuando él había destruido a la hermosa joven que había sido.

Jareth se volvió a mirar a Sarah y su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente al verla inclinarse sobre un libro frunciendo el entrecejo antes de anotar algo y echar la cabeza atrás y reír a carcajadas cantarinas que atraían la atención de sus clientes dentro y fuera del local, sin que ella lo notara realmente enfrascada en su conversación con su empleada ( _Jyn, Jain, o como fuera que se llamara_ ) frunciendo el entrecejo al ver a los hombres dedicarle una mirada apreciativa y conteniéndose se hacer nada allí, aquel lugar estaba sintonizado con Sarah de tal forma que cualquier diminuta cosa que hiciera ella lo percibiría y se metería en problemas ( _y el no podía darse el lujo de meterse en problemas con ella_ ) además algo le había quedado claro aquel día, Sarah había hecho una vida, una donde "el" no estaba y no era necesaria su presencia y Jareth encontraba que el necesitaba pertenecer a esa vida que ella había creado para ella, sus hijos y ahora el joven Toby, el necesitaba como el aire que respiraba estar allí, junto a ella junto a ellos.

=== I O F ===

En el Underground, en la habitación del rey Goblin el hermoso, intrincado y significativo espejo que allí se encontraba dio un ligero zumbido bajo y la lechuza macho albina echó a volar rodeando a la hembra y a los pichones haciendo retroceder a la serpiente antes de posarse nuevamente unos centímetros más cerca del extremo donde la hembra empujaba ligeramente el nido con los pichones lejos del avaricioso reptil. Y en el laberinto un nuevo juego de planchas se solidificaba en el camino en construcción donde al final podía verse la colina y un espejo erigido en ella con un hombre vestido con ropas extrañas observando, siempre observando las imágenes siempre cambiantes del espejo, empuñando un tubo de labial rojo olvidado y un relicario de oro con extrema delicadeza.

 **Continuara…**

 **N.A: Agradecería mucho que se tomaran el tiempo en dejar un review con su opinión, pensando en el tiempo que me he tomado en tejer esta historia que comparto con ustedes.**

 **N.A. 2: Antes que nada debo darles las gracias a todas aquellas fieles lectoras que han sido pacientes y comprensivas, y han esperado por esta actualización realmente no esperaba tardarme tanto en actualizar, espero que cumpla las expectativas, me ha costado mucho terminar este cap. mi horario de trabajo es tan duro que incluso los sábados estoy trabajando, como ya había compartido alguna vez mi pc murió y con ella el resto de los caps que finalizaban este fic y ahora estoy reescribiéndolos desde "0" con la sola ayuda de mi memoria y con mi apretado horario y otras obligaciones como madre y esposa, gracias por ser pacientes y seguir allí estaré tratando de actualizar, mas por ahora no puedo prometerles una fecha fija pues estoy muy complicada con el tiempo. Una vez más gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**

 **Atte.**

 **Yo**


End file.
